Catch Me Save Me (Seq to What Am I?)
by Angelicdemonichybrid
Summary: Sequel to What Am I? It has been 2 months since the events of What Am I? and Jen gone. Everyone has given up hope and accepted her death, but why is it that Mikey, a random girl from Johto, is constantly having nightmares about Jen's death?
1. Mikey

A/N Please read my first story before the sequel. Thank you!  
>What am I?<p>

Within the Seafoam Islands  
>A young boy and his Pokemon were searching the rubble of a burning base. They had been there for days searching desperately for something…no, someone lost in the smoky debris of the base.<br>"_She's not dead. She's not dead. Please, cousin, answer us! Where are you?!_" The boy cried.  
>There was no answer.<br>The boy looked to his Pokemon and signed to them. "Can you smell her?"  
>They shook their heads and signed back to him. "We can only smell the smoke."<br>A shadow passed over them as a large, gray and purple Legendary flew over the wrecked landscape. He landed a little ways away from the boy and his Pokemon.  
>The boy looked at the Legendary sadly. He didn't know what to say to the Legendary to make the situation any better. The boy began walking towards the Legendary, but stopped when he turned to face the mute boy. His expression grew gloomier when he saw that the boy was alone with his Pokemon.<br>"_Mewtwo, we'll find her. Jen is not dead. It would take much more than an explosion to kill her._" The boy said telepathically to the gray Legendary.  
>"Red, take your Pokemon and go home…" Mewtwo said glumly.<br>"_No, we need to find Jen._" Red argued.  
>"I wasn't asking you, boy. Go. Home. Mew, and the others, and I will continue to look for her."<br>Red was about to protest some more, but Mewtwo continued to speak.  
>"Find that girl that you danced with at Altomare. Be with her if you love her." Mewtwo said sternly.<br>Red's shoulders sagged in defeat. He did one last scan of the nearly empty area. The only beings left were Mewtwo, Mew, Latias, his Pokemon, and Jen's Pokemon. N and Sabrina had returned to Kanto in hopes that Jen had teleported herself to one of the Pokemon Centers.  
>Red reluctantly summoned his Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, except for Charizard and Pikachu. He was about to climb onto Charizard's back when he suddenly turned back to Mewtwo. "<em>Last time I saw her, I was using my mental voice to speak to her thanks to you. How will I be able to speak to her now? I'm better off staying here looking for Jen with you all.<em>"  
>"Just go, Red." Mewtwo snapped.<br>Red and his Pokemon flinched. "_Uh…okay. Just contact either my Pokemon or me if you need help finding her, or when you find Jen._"  
>Red then turned to his Charizard and climbed up on his back before the large, fire Pokemon took off into the sky with Red and Pikachu.<br>"I know you're upset, Mewtwo, but you don't have to let it out on Red. He cares about Jen too, you know." Mew said bluntly as she hovered over to him.  
>Mewtwo sighed and began searching the rubble again.<br>"Hey! Were you even listening to me?"  
>"I heard you, Mew." Mewtwo growled.<br>"So why are you taking your misery out of Red and the others?" Mew asked.  
>"They don't need to be here anymore. They have their lives to return to."<br>Mew was taken aback by Mewtwo's response. "Red doesn't exactly have a life to return to remember? His family doesn't remember that Jen brought him back to life. What is there for him to return to, Mewtwo?"  
>"There was a girl in Altomare that he met."<br>"You think that he could have a life with her?"  
>Mewtwo didn't answer. He wasn't going to respond to anymore of Mew's questions.<br>"_Aw…poor Mewtwo._" Mew drifted over to Mewtwo and hugged him from behind. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Things will get better. Just you see."

2 months later in Johto, Ecruteak City  
>Mikey shot up out of bed clutching her mouth so she didn't have to wake up her roommates once again. This was the fourth time this week, and who knows how many times this month she had woken up screaming and crying. Fortunately, she was able to calm herself down enough to lie back down against her pillow.<br>She rubbed her head and turned over on her side and turned on her bed lamp. The light always seemed to help her calm down, just as it always had whenever she had a nightmare. Mikey stared at the light for a few minutes before glancing down at her alarm clock. It was 6:15.  
>"Dear God…why?!" She groaned as she shoved her face into her pillow. She had about forty-five more minutes before she had to get up for work. "Screw it!"<br>Mikey rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She stared at herself through the mirror and stuck her tongue out at her reflection.  
>She picked up her brush and began running the brush through her thick, brown hair. Once she was done, she replaced her brush with her toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth.<br>A knock suddenly came from the door and Mikey tuned to see one of her roommates, Amy, walking in. Mikey stared at her wide-eyed, her green eyes flashing with confusion, as Amy walked past her. Her oblivious friend was heading towards the shower and getting undressed.  
>"Morning!" Mikey cried loudly with her toothbrush still in her mouth.<br>The black haired girl yelped and spun around to face Mikey. "Jeez, Mikey! Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack?!"  
>Mikey laughed. "Next time make sure no one is in the bathroom before you start walking in and undressing, Amy!"<br>Amy rolled her eyes and began shoving Mikey out of the bathroom. "Aren't you supposed to be heading to work now?"  
>Mikey giggled as she walked back to her room. She shut her door and began changing out of her pajamas and into her uniform, which consisted of a blue shirt and khaki shorts. Yeah, the uniform looked ridiculous, but the job was worth it.<br>Mikey placed her glasses over her eyes before grabbing her messenger bag and quietly ran to the kitchen. She was immediately greeted by an Eevee, who stared at her eagerly. It was probably hungry.  
>"Morning, Eevee. Hungry?" Mikey asked as she walked to the pantry to grab something for them both to eat. Mikey grabbed some PokeChow for Eevee and a granola bar for herself.<br>Eevee followed her to its bowl and waited patiently for her to pour some into the bowl. The little Pokemon pretty much pounced on its bowl when Mikey backed away and began digging in.  
>"Man, you were hungry, huh? Where are the others?" Mikey asked as she started eating her breakfast bar.<br>Eevee stopped to swallow and motioned towards an ajar door on the other side of the kitchen. The room it had motioned towards was her third roommate's room.  
>"Ah. So Sayo and the others are still fast asleep. She's got to get up soon too." Sayo worked as one of the Kimono girls in the town, and owned every Eeveelution, even a Sylveon.<br>Eevee seemed to smirk before going back to its bowl.  
>Mikey finished her granola bar and lobbed it into the trash bin before starting to head towards the door. She stopped, though, when she heard Sayo's door open.<br>"Morning, Mikey." She said with a smile as she finished tying her pink kimono around herself. "How did you sleep?"  
>Mikey flinched. "Relatively well. Thanks for asking!"<br>Sayo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You had another night terror, didn't you?"  
>Mikey backed away into the door with a grin. "Nope." She lied as she opened the door and ran outside.<br>"Mikey! Wait! Mikey!" Sayo cried, but Mikey was already long gone.

About an hour later  
>Mikey was sorting through the young adults' novels, secretly pulling one or two books out every so often to read the back or the cover slip. She loved surrounding herself with different assortments of books, especially when they could distract her from her thoughts about the nightmares she had been having.<br>Unfortunately, she would come across a book or two that would remind her of the horrors that she had witnessed the nights before. Her fingers would trail over their spins as she read the titles to herself. "_Catching Fire. Into the Fire. Awakening the Fire. Fire__. __Secrets in the Fire._"  
>She was no longer able to control herself as her thoughts quickly drifted towards the nightmare. They all started about two months ago, and they would always start off the same way. Mikey would be trapped inside a flame-filled room with a white-haired girl. The girl would be holding her hand out to an unconscious Pokemon, who had a force field protecting it from the flames.<br>Mikey had tried screaming at the Pokemon to save the girl…to save them both, but nothing within the nightmare changed. No matter how many times she screamed, cried, or begged, Mikey would always have to watch as the girl collapsed into the fires and die.  
>There were sometimes where Mikey had tried to make her way over to the girl before she died, hoping to save her. But with each step she tried to take towards the girl, the farther away she seemed to grow.<br>"Um…excuse me, miss?" A young voice asked, pulling her out of her waking nightmare.  
>Mikey blinked and turned to look at the customer. "Sorry!" She said beaming at the young boy. "How can I help you?"<br>"I was wondering if you could help me find a book on water type Pokemon." He said softly and awkwardly.  
>Mikey smiled at him. "I know just where to find them. Follow me."<br>She led the boy through the aisles of books and towards the shelves of books on Pokemon. "Here we go. Was there a certain Pokemon you were looking for, or is this for some class project?"  
>"I really like Mudkips…" The boy replied softly.<br>Mikey giggled and pulled a book down from the shelves. "Will this one work?" The book's title was _So I Heard You Like Mudkips_. (Troll-lol-lol!).  
>The boy looked at the cover and smiled. "Thank you." He quickly took the book from her and raced off towards the checkout counter excitedly.<br>Mikey smiled happily as she watched the boy show him mom the book.  
>"And there goes another happy customer!" A spunky voice chirped from one of the nearby aisles.<br>Mikey looked over her shoulder to see Amy walking towards her. "Now this is quite a sight. The she-wolf is leaving her cave and entering into unknown territory. What will she do next?"  
>Amy smirked. "I'm meeting my mate here if you're really all that curious."<br>"Wait…you guys are meeting here…in the bookstore?" Mikey asked dryly. "How very unlike you two."  
>"No, ya dope! We are meeting at the café next door. I just thought I could come by and see you for a bit." Amy said, lightly punching Mikey on the arm. Her pocket vibrated, and Amy pulled out her phone. "He's waiting outside for me."<br>"Well don't let me slow you down." Mikey said, but Amy was already halfway to door before she had time to finish her sentence. She giggled as she watched Amy hugging the tall, dark haired boy through the store's window. He smiled down at her and kissed her before walking off hand-in-hand together. They seemed perfect for each other.  
>They had been going out for quite a while, but Mikey never did find out how they met each other. She had tried to get to know the boy better during the one time they 'met' face to face, but when they had first met…he didn't say anything to her. Mikey didn't know if he was being rude or if he just didn't hear her, but she never said anything about it for Amy's sake.<br>Mikey sighed before walking back to her cart of books that she needed to put up on the shelves. She had to get back to work before her boss caught her reading the books again. And besides, she couldn't let a relationship like the one Amy had distract her.


	2. Catching a Legendary

Amy and the boy were walking hand in hand down the street together. They had just left the café and were aimlessly walking through town together.  
>"Let's go this way. I want to go by the Bell Tower and see if Sayo and the others are there dancing. I forgot when she said that they were to dance at the Tower." Amy said as she pulled him along.<br>He rolled his eyes and willingly followed her down the shaded trail. They came upon the Tower rather quickly, but no one was there.  
>Amy pursed her lips. "Bummer. I was really hoping to see them dancing at the Tower." She looked at him and smiled slyly. "Do you want to go inside and look around for a bit? It'll be fuuunn!"<br>The boy looked up at the Bell Tower. The Tower stood proud and strong in the morning light, a symbol of pride and harmony to the people of the town. Unfortunately, for him, it reminded him of the Pokemon Tower back in Kanto, and his past experiences with it. He sighed and nodded at Amy with a smile. "Let's go." He signed.  
>"You really need to teach me some more sign language if we're going to communicate, Red." She giggled as she led him towards the entrance of the Tower.<br>He squeezed her hand and walked inside with her.  
>Unlike the Pokemon Tower, the Bell Tower had nothing, but wooden stairs on the inside leading up to the top.<br>Amy let go of his hand and began running up the stairs. "Race you!"  
>Red ran after her, but he didn't last very long. Amy had a ton of stamina that helped carry her up to the top. She stopped somewhere above him and looked down at him. "Hurry ya slowpoke!"<br>"I'm coming!" He signed as he continued to climb the stairs.  
>It took them both a while to reach the top, but the sight was worth the climb. They walked out onto the roof and looked out onto the city. Red reached out and held Amy's hand as they stared at the stunning view.<br>"It's beautiful, huh?" She grinned.  
>Red nodded.<br>"The Legendary that this Tower was built for is said to be just as magnificent. I'd say we could try and summon it to catch it, but we kind of need a few things before we can even begin to hope that it will come." Amy pouted.  
>"And what Legendary is this Tower for?" Red signed.<br>Amy watched his hand motions as she tried to interpret what he had said. "You said something about the Legendary, right? Where is the Legendary?"  
>Red shook his head and repeated himself.<br>"What is the Legendary?"  
>Red nodded and gave her a thumbs up.<br>"It is Ho-Oh." Amy replied. Red perked up at the sound of the Legendry's name. "Did you know that Ho-Oh is believed to have the power to bring back the dead?"  
>Red didn't answer. His mind was racing. "<em>If I can convince Ho-Oh to fly over the Seafoam Islands, then maybe Jen will be revived…but that also means that any and all of the Rocket grunts who died as well might come back to life as well. Then again just convincing it may be the biggest challenge. The last time Jen and Ho-Oh were together they just about got into a fight.<em>"  
>"Red? Are you alright?" Amy asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.<br>He nodded and slowly began signing. "What is needed to summon Ho-Oh?"  
>"You want to try and catch it? My, my, Red, you are quite the daring one." Amy said smoothly. "We can go ask Sayo what is required, and then, we can try to catch it! Ooh this is going to be so exciting!"<br>"_Catching it is the last thing I want to do, but if Ho-Oh is…no…not even if he is stubborn. I will not force him to do anything that he does not want to do. I am not Giovanni. I'll just need my Pokemon to talk translate for me._"  
>After living with the Mews and Jen for a while and seeing just how Giovanni treated them, Red had a different view towards searching and capturing Legendries. A couple years ago, he and his brother, Ash, had wanted to become the ultimate Pokemon Masters, capturing every known Pokemon and becoming champions, but fate, however, had other plans. Ash was left in a coma for months, while Red, after temporarily becoming Kanto's champion, sacrificed himself during his battle against BuriedAlive.<br>Now, he didn't care about capturing every known Pokemon. He just wanted to have his brother and cousin back.  
>"What are we waiting for, Red? Let's go!" Amy squealed happily as she dragged him back down the wooden stairs.<br>Red grimaced as they raced to the bottom. "_Dear God…what have I gotten us into? Why didn't I think this plan through? We're going to have climb these damn stairs again!_"

Two hours later  
>Mikey returned home from work to find Amy and Red, and their Pokemon searching all over their house for something. They had just about every draw, cabinet, and door open.<br>"Uh…whatcha doing?" She asked worriedly.  
>"We're looking for a feather and a bell. A clear bell, not a blue bell. Trust me. Sayo told me not to grab the blue bell, but the clear one. And then we can head back to the Bell Tower." Amy said distractedly as she shuffled through an open drawer.<br>Mikey nodded slowly and proceeded to walk towards her room. "Just holler if you guys need anything then. Okay?"  
>Amy looked up at her. "Hollering! We need your help to find the feather and the bell."<br>"Oh. Alrighty then…um, what does the feather look like, and how big is it?" She asked, placing her bag down on the kitchen table.  
>"It's rainbow colored, but I don't know how large or small it may be so…yeah." Amy said as she continued searching.<br>Mikey began checking in the living room area and found an Espeon behind their couch. "Hey there, Espeon. I thought you would be with Sayo at the Kimono Dance Theater. Why are you back here?"  
>The Espeon stared at her.<br>Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and Mikey turned around to see Red. He waved at her and gestured from Espeon to him. Mikey frowned, a bit confused at first, before realizing what Red meant.  
>"The Espeon is yours, not Sayo's…got it." She said with an awkward nod. "Sorry, uh, what was your name again? I don't think we've properly met before. My name is Mikey." She said extending her hand out to him.<br>Red shook her hand and pulled at his red cap.  
>Mikey looked at his cap and smiled weakly at him. "Uh…"<br>Red released her hand and silently chuckled. He continued to point at the red bill of his cap.  
>Mikey bit her bottom lip. She still did not understand what he was trying to tell her. "I-I'm sorry. I don't understand-"<br>A large, humored smile crossed Red's face. He took off his hat and held it out her while pointing at the bill.  
>Mikey stared at it, and then at Red. "It's red." She said bluntly.<br>Red nodded at her and replaced his hat back on his head.  
>"Wait…that's your name? Red? Why couldn't you have just told me that in the first place? That's what normal people usually do when they first introduce themselves to another person. I mean-"<br>"Sorry." Red signed.  
>Mikey's eyes widened as she covered her mouth. "Oh shit. You're mute…that's why—shit! Now I feel like an asshole! I'm really sorry, Red. I-I didn't-"<br>He held a hand up to her and smiled. "It's alright." He moved past her and began searching for the feather and bell.  
>Mikey hesitated before she quickly joined him in his search. "W-Why are you guys looking for a feather and a bell? What do you need them for?"<br>"We need them to summon Ho-Oh."  
>Mikey looked down. "I…don't know sign. Sorry."<br>Red smirked at his foolishness and flapped his arms up and down, making even more of a fool out of himself. He then proceeded to point towards a picture of the Bell Tower that hung up in the living room.  
>"You guys are going to try and summon Ho-Oh? Why? Are you going to try to capture it?" She asked, standing up and folding her arms over her chest as if to protect herself from something. She was still feeling bad and awkward about her earlier comment to him.<br>"Long story." He signed. When Mikey didn't understand that, he extended his arms out as if to hug her and then opened and closed his hands together as if he was holding a book.  
>"Ah. Okay. Is there a shorter reason why?"<br>Red shot her a questioning look as if to say, "And why are you so curious about our reasons?"  
>"Sorry, I'm just wondering. You don't have to tell—Oh God, sorry." She said, covering her mouth once more. "I'm just going to go and search another room. It was good to officially meet you, Red."<br>Red smirked as she quickly left the room.  
>"Wow. I haven't seen you smile like that in quite some time, Red." Espeon remarked with her tail.<br>"What are you talking about, E? I smile a lot whenever I'm with Amy."  
>"Yeah, I know that. But the way you were smiling just now…never mind."<br>"Hey! What were you about to say? Tell me."  
>Espeon shook her head and scampered off in the direction the Mikey had fled to to continue the search for the feather and bell. Espeon found Mikey searching the laundry room. She hopped up onto one of the shelves and began searching through the folded laundry. "<em>Ooh! It's so warm! I'm sure Red and the others won't mind if I took a quick little cat-nap<em>."  
>"Hey, Espeon. I didn't hear you coming in here. Are you going to help me search?" Mikey asked.<br>"Uh…yeah. Help. I'm searching through the laundry." Espeon said as she dove under the warm clothes.  
>"I don't think you'll find anything up there. Come on." Mikey said as she pulled the clothes off of Espeon. "Besides, we just did the laundry and…you found the feather." She picked up the curled, rainbow feather from the folded clothes. Without looking back at Espeon, or thinking about her actions, Mikey pulled the clothes back over the Pokemon and walked out of the room, all the while twirling the feather in between her fingers.<p>

"Well I feel like a complete idiot." Amy muttered as she walked out of Sayo's room with the clear bell in her hands. "Alright. We've got the bell and the feather. Now all we have to do is get the kimono dancers to come with us and dance at the top of the Tower, and then we can catch Ho-Oh!"  
>"Do you really think that is a good idea? Capturing Ho-Oh, I mean? The Tower was built for it as I'm guessing a place to honor it, but…are we really going to use it to lure Ho-Oh into battle?" Mikey asked. "Don't get me wrong, summoning it and seeing it would be wicked cool, but…"<br>Amy walked over to her roommate and stared at her blankly. "Mikey…live a little, alright? This is going to be fun, and even if we don't capture it, at least we'll have the chance to see it. Now get ready."  
>"Does she have her Pokemon?" Red signed.<br>"Mikey? No. She doesn't have any, which is one reason why she's against us capturing Ho-Oh. She doesn't like it." Amy said in a hushed tone to Red as to not offend Mikey.  
>"<em>She sounds like N. I bet if they met, they'd get along in a heartbeat.<em>"

The trio walked to the Dance Theater and waited in the audience for Sayo to be done dancing. There were four other dancers on stage with her along with their Eeveelutions.  
>Mikey watched on in fascination by their dance, while Amy sat bored in her seat.<br>"You look tired." Red signed to Amy.  
>"I've already seen their dance plenty of times. It's become too repetitive." Amy complained.<br>"Be patient, Amy."  
>"You've seen this a hundred times too, Mikey. Your brothers have seen this just as many times as we have."<br>"You have brothers?" Red asked, while Amy translated for him.  
>"Yeah. Billy is the older of the two, and Matty is my younger brother. They visit every once in a while." Mikey explained as the dance ended.<br>"Finally." Amy said as she stood from her seat and ran up on stage to get Sayo and the others. She talked to the kimono dancers for a moment before turning back to Red and Mikey with a large grin plastered on her face. "Go on ahead! We'll meet you guys at the Tower."  
>Red and Mikey looked at each other and shrugged. "Might as well. They'll probably catch up as we're climbing the stairs or something." Mikey said as both she and Red walked out of the theater.<br>Red nodded in agreement. He remembered how painful the climb was, but then again Mikey wouldn't be racing him up the stairs. "_It may be a little more comfortable this time._"  
>Much to Red's relief, he was right about the climb. It was much easier and neither he not Mikey were out of breath as they walked up the wooden steps.<br>They entered out onto the roof and waited for Amy and the others to arrive. Red walked to the edge of the roof and summoned his Pokemon. Mikey stared in wonder at them, but she did not walk to the edge like Red did.  
>Red looked over at her and frowned. "What's wrong?" He signed.<br>Mikey stared at the edge, and made her way to the center of the roof where she clung to the large, golden center piece. "I'm not a huge fan of heights. I'm kind of acrophobic."  
>"Ah." Red nodded understandingly. "Then why did you agree to come with us when you knew that we were going to climb to the top of the Bell Tower?"<br>Mikey shook her head. "I can't understand what you're saying."  
>Red face-palmed and took out his pen and notebook. "If you're acrophobic, why did you decide to do this with us?"<br>Mikey shrugged.  
>"You've got to have some reason for coming with and facing your fears, right? Why?"<br>"I don't know. I guess it's because I want to see Ho-Oh with my own eyes. Don't you want to see it too? I mean, think about it, how many chances does one person get to see a Legendary?" Mikey asked excitedly.  
>"<em>I'm not going to answer that.<em>" Red thought with a mental snicker. He looked out towards the city and began writing something else. "You mentioned your brothers earlier to me. How old are they, and are they Pokemon trainers?"  
>"Are you hoping to battle them, or are you just trying to make small chat with me?"<br>Red shrugged. "A bit of both I guess."  
>"Well, Billy is thirty-two years old, and has already settled down, but if you want to challenge him to a battle I'm sure he'd be willing to come out of retirement for a little while. As for Matty, he's only nine. He doesn't have any Pokemon yet."<br>"And why is it that you do not have any Pokemon?" Red asked.  
>"Amy told you that didn't she?" Mikey sighed. "I…I don't know why. I guess I just don't like the idea of forcing Pokemon into Pokeballs and that kind of stuff. And…I just didn't bother to ask the Professor for one."<br>"Laziness?"  
>"I can spend my time doing something better than forcing Pokemon to battle one another. Thank you very much!" Mikey said, crossing her arms across her chest.<br>"Just because you get a Pokemon doesn't mean you have to use it to battle others. They can just be your friends and companions. Hang out with them. Travel the region or the world together. You don't **have** to battle with them, and even if a trainer challenges you to a battle, you can always turn them down."  
>Mikey looked down at the roof and grimaced. "Do you think I might be able to get one at this age? I know a lot of kids get their first Pokemon at the ages of ten to twelve, but do you think eighteen is too old?"<br>Red snickered to himself before his expression grew grim. "No. My cousin was eighteen when she got her starters. You should be fine."  
>Mikey smiled. "Sweet! Red, what's wrong? Your eyes are getting…red."<br>Red rubbed his eyes and began writing again. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."  
>Mikey folded her arms across her chest. "Dude, I don't have to hear your voice to know that you're lying. Come on. Tell me what's wrong." She said in a calm and concerned voice.<br>Red shook his head and lowered his notebook.  
>"Have you or will you talk to Amy about it?" Mikey still sounded concerned for Red.<br>"I haven't told her anything yet."  
>"And how long have you two been dating?"<br>"Two months. Why?"  
>Mikey pondered his statement. "I guess you can still have some secrets while having been in a relationship for about two months."<br>"I just don't want to talk about it, alright?"  
>Mikey nodded and looked away.<br>"We're here guys!" Amy cried as she and the kimono dancers walked out onto the roof. She was carrying the feather, while Sayo was carrying the bell.  
>"Are you three sure you want to do this?" Sayo asked as she tied the bell up along with the other three.<br>"Uh, duh!" Amy grinned as she wrapped her arms around Red and Mikey's neck. "We're up for the challenge. Let's hurry up and summon Ho-Oh!"  
>"Why do you sound like you're in a hurry?" Mikey asked.<br>"I'm not. I'm just excited."  
>The kimono girls began dancing and chanting on the rooftop with their Pokemon. Amy, Red, and Mikey watched them in anticipation as they waited for Ho-Oh's arrival. The dance took no longer than a minute to perform, but nothing happened. The trio looked around and scanned the skies for Ho-Oh, but the skies remained clear.<br>"Are we missing something?" Mikey asked.  
>"Not exactly. You may have the bell and the feather, but Ho-Oh will only come to those it deems pure of heart and worthy enough to battle it." Sayo explained as she and the kimono dancers began to leave.<br>Amy kicked the rooftop and scoffed angrily. "What a frigg'n bust! Did we all really have to be pure of heart for Ho-Oh to come? And who the hell comes up with that bullshit? You must be pure of heart for Ho-Oh to come. How cliché!"  
>"It is a very ancient Pokemon, Amy." Mikey said as she began to leave.<br>"Hey, wait, Mikey! You've been reading a ton of books in the shop you work at right? Have you read anything about where we could possibly find Ho-Oh without having to go through this ritual again or needing to be 'pure of heart'?" Amy asked with hope rising in her heart.  
>Red looked at her with hope shining in his eyes as well.<br>Mikey shook her head. "There is very little written about Ho-Oh. Everything that I have read about it is…well, really everything that we already know now. It's an ancient Pokemon only seen by the pure of heart, who can grant all seers eternal happiness and possesses the ability to revive the dead."  
>Amy pursed her lips together. "Great…"<br>Red sighed silently and began to sign to Amy. "What do you want to do now?"  
>She shrugged and began walking to the stairs. "I'm just going to-"<br>"What's that?" Mikey said quickly before Amy could disappear down the stairs.  
>Amy perked up and looked in the direction that Mikey was looking towards and gasped with excitement. "I-Is it? It is! IT IS!" She ran back out onto the roof and got into a battle stance with her two Pokeballs in her hands. "Come on, Ho-Oh. You're mine!"<br>The gigantic Legendary glided down onto its golden perch upon the Tower and glared down at the trio. It studied them for a moment before doing a double take of Red. Red swallowed hard as his heartbeat began to race with adrenaline. Ho-Oh screeched at him angrily.  
>"<em>It remembers me.<em>" He thought meekly. He waved at the Legendary and began signing for his Pokemon to translate for him.  
>"Ho-Oh!" Amy called out to the rainbow Legendary. "I challenge you to a battle!"<br>Ho-Oh ignored her as she summoned her two Pokemon.  
>"Vulpix!"<br>"Gastly!"  
>Red flinched at the names of Amy's Pokemon. He had seen Amy's Pokemon before, but he never did, nor did he have the ability to, tell her that Jen had the same Pokemon as her, but there was a difference between Amy's and Jen's Pokemon.<br>"Haze, use flamethrower! Mystic, use shadow ball!"  
>Amy's Pokemon had nicknames, while Jen's never did.<br>The attacks hit Ho-Oh in the side. Ho-Oh squawked furiously at the Pokemon and batted at them with its wings. The two Pokemon jumped out of the way, readying for another attack against Ho-Oh.  
>"Again, guys! Haze-"<br>Red grabbed Amy's arm to stop her. He then turned to his Pokemon and Ho-Oh. "Hello, Ho-Oh. Long time no see." Red signed with his Pokemon translating for him.  
>"Where is your cousin?" Ho-Oh asked.<br>Red expression grew grim. "Not here."  
>"Then tell me where she is. The last time we met you went off with her and the Mews. Where are they? I would like to 'met' the little Halfling again." Ho-Oh said curtly. "It's been months now since the Gathering. I want to see how strong the Halfling is now. I don't want to battle this girl's Pokemon. I want to battle the Halfling! Where is she?"<br>"She's gone, Ho-Oh. And so are the Mews. You're not going to find them here."  
>"So they left you, did they? The Halfling tried so hard to bring you back to life, and now…they left you. Or did you leave them? How did your cousin react when-"<br>"She was killed you damn dodo! Jen is dead!" Pikachu hissed.  
>Ho-Oh flinched. "You're lying."<br>Red didn't sign. His fists were clenched tightly and he was glaring darkly at Ho-Oh from under the bill of his hat. "_I wish I was. I really wish I was._"  
>Mikey leaned over towards Amy. "What's going on?"<br>"It looks like Red is using his Pokemon to communicate with Ho-Oh. Quite a sight, huh, Mikey? Are you happy that there is no battle?" Amy asked.  
>"He's talking to Ho-Oh." Mikey smiled with a chuckle. "He's actually talking to Ho-Oh. Over course he's doing it with the help of his Pokemon, but he's talking to Ho-Oh! Can you read their sign?"<br>Amy shook her head. "They are signing too quickly for me to read, plus Red hasn't taught me a whole lot of sign."  
>"Oh. Well it looks like they're not signing anymore anyway." Mikey said as they turned back to Ho-Oh and Red.<br>"If you won't tell me where your cousin is, then I will make you tell me!" Ho-Oh hissed. It spread its wings and dove for Red. Everyone went stiff as the Legendary swooped down from its perch and snatched Red off of the rooftop.  
>"RED!" Everyone screamed.<p> 


	3. Dream Come True?

**A/N: This is not one of my best chapters due to my brain being kind of fried thanks to my lack of sleep, and being distracted by so many different things.** **Hope you guys like this one anyway! Thanks!**

Ho-Oh flapped its wing up as it began to fly away with Red clutched in its talons. His Pokemon began running towards the edge of the Tower.

"Stay here! I'll get him." Amy said as she summoned her Pidgeot. She jumped onto its back and flew after Ho-Oh.

"Screw that!" Mikey growled as she ran up to Charizard and leapt on its back. "Let's go! We've got to get Red back."

Charizard eagerly bolted from the top of the Tower and chased after Ho-Oh. It only had to pound its wings a couple times before it finally caught up with Ho-Oh and Amy.

Amy looked over her shoulder at Charizard and Mikey. "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself hurt!"

Mikey didn't reply. She was too focused on how high off the ground they were. "_I really should have thought this out a little better._" She mentally whimpered as her grip on Charizard tightened.

The Pokemon flew faster as they grew closer to Red. Charizard reached a claw out to Red, but Ho-Oh swooped downward just before Charizard could grab his mute friend. Charizard roared in anger as it pounded its wings faster and faster. Mikey could feel its heartbeat race as it pushed itself to catch up to the Legendry.

"Mikey!" Amy cried.

Mikey ignored her out of fear.

"Mikey, grab Red!" Amy cried.

Mikey couldn't let go of Charizard's neck. She was too scared. It was taking every ounce of her will power not to fall victim to her quickly growing panic attack. "_Land. Land. I want to land. Please, please, just land._"

Charizard tried to reach out towards Red again, but Ho-Oh swiped at them with one of its wings. Charizard fell out of the sky a couple dozen feet, but quickly recovered. It began flying back towards Ho-Oh, but froze when it noticed something off. It felt slightly lighter. Charizard looked over its shoulder and saw…no, it didn't see Mikey.

"_Shit! Where is she?_" Charizard thought worriedly as it spun in the air searching for her. It took him a while before he spotted her clinging desperately to the underside of Ho-Oh's wing. "_Oh no._"

Mikey's eyes were wide with complete and utter fear. All she could see was bright rainbow feathers and the ground hundreds of miles below and growing farther away. "_I'm gonna die. Don't let go…_" She thought horrified.

She shut her eyes and buried her face in Ho-Oh's wing.

Ho-Oh turned its head down to look at her when it felt her moving. It cawed loudly at her, causing her grip on its wing to loosen. Mikey gasped loudly as she tried to regain her grip on Ho-Oh's wing.

Mikey could hear whistling, but she first dismissed it as the air, but it soon came in patterns and songs. She cautiously looked down in the direction the whistles were coming from and spotted Red looking at her. He began signing at her, but she didn't know what he was saying.

"W-What?!" She could see Red shut his eyes. "_What is he doing?_" She felt something grab her around the waist, but her grip tightened on Ho-Oh's wing. "NO! NO! NO!" She shrieked as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Ho-Oh pounded its wings roughly against the air as it tried to get Mikey off and push the other being away. Mikey's grip slipped and she went plummeting to the ground. Her stomach tightened and she quickly forgot how to breathe. The shock of seeing the ground quickly approaching caused her vision to tunnel and she immediately blacked out.

"Wake up!" Someone said to Mikey. "Come on, Mikey! Wake up!"

"I don't want to." She groaned with her eyes still closed.

"Lazy." The voice snuffed. "Please, save him."

"Save him? Who's him?"

"Open your eyes!"

Mikey slowly obeyed and found herself flying. She gasped and looked around anxiously to see Amy on her Pidgeot flying away from an enraged Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh spit out a sacred fire at them, which was also heading in her direction. Mikey tried to move, but she couldn't move. In fact, she hadn't been flying on her own. Charizard held her protectively in his arms and, instead of flying away from Ho-Oh's fiery attack, flew straight into it.

Mikey shut her eyes as Charizard flew around the attack and sped towards Ho-Oh, releasing a powerful dragon rage into its face. The Legendary bird cawed angrily at them. It then tried to peck at them, but Charizard was faster than it, and, much to Mikey's displeasure, dive bombed towards the ground. Mikey still had her eyes shut, so while they were falling, she was suffering through a blind roller coaster of torture.

Unfortunately, the ride only got worse. She could fell Charizard do barrel rolls as it avoided more of Ho-Oh's attacks. And then…Charizard did something Mikey was not expecting. It dropped her.

Mikey screamed as she fell, but she yelped even louder when she hit the stony ground. She rolled on the ground before crashing into something metal, and groaned painfully. "Ouch."

She felt small paws on her shoulder. Mikey opened her eyes and rolled over to see Red's Pikachu and all of his other Pokemon staring at her. Pikachu cocked its head to the side as if to ask, 'are you alright?'

"That was not fun." She grimaced as she fixed her glasses.

Red's Pokemon turned back to the sky to watch Charizard and the others battle the furious Legendary. It looked like it was going to kill them if it caught them.

"This is not going to end well for them." Mikey said under her breath. She ran to the edge of the Tower and screamed. "HO-OH!"

The Legendary didn't hear her.

"HO-OH, YOU DAMN DODO, LOOK AT ME!"

Red's Pokemon stared at her in horror. That got its attention. Ho-Oh turned on her with rage burning in its eyes, and flew at her with stunning speed.

"_Now what, you idiot?_" Mikey thought to herself quickly. Like before, she had not thought her plan completely through. In fact, she hadn't been thinking at all when she screamed at the Legendary. "_Shit._"

Ho-Oh flew at her with one talon wide open, while the other one was still clamped shut around Red. Her eyes widened as the talons began wrapping itself around her. Before Ho-Oh could grab her, a large Pokemon came up from behind her and shielded her from the sharp talons.

The Pokemon groaned, but it did not back down. It pushed Ho-Oh's talons away and tried to reach for Red, but it was unable to do so.

"Snorlax, don't worry about me. Just keep protecting Mikey." Red signed. "Keep her and Amy safe!"

Red's Snorlax grabbed Ho-Oh's talons and held the Legendry down. Ho-Oh flapped its wings frantically, but it wasn't going anywhere.

Mikey ducked under its talons and ran for Red. She pulled at the talons with all her strength, but she wasn't strong enough to pull them apart. She looked up at Red with a determined glimmer in her eyes. "Come on, Red. Help me, help you!"

She pulled at the talons with the help of Red's Pokemon, while Red pushed. After a few moments of pushing and pulling, Red was able to wriggle out of the Legendry's grasp, and wound up landing roughly on top of Mikey, but he was quickly shoved off as she climbed to her feet. Snorlax released Ho-Oh, who immediately took to the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

Red shut his eyes and sighed with relief. "_That was way too close._" He could hear his Pokemon approach him with anxiousness in their movements. He opened his eyes and smiled at them. "What a wonderful way to end the day, huh?" He signed shakily.

"That's not funny, Red." His Pokemon signed back to him. "Ho-Oh could have really hurt you."

"I know, but at least everyone else is alright…right? Amy is okay? How is Mikey?" He asked. He looked in her direction and saw Mikey curled up by the golden perch.

Red began to walk over to her, but he was tackled by Amy as she leapt from her Pidgeot's back. She hugged him tightly around the neck and giggled into his ear. "That was too close!"

He smiled at her and hugged her back. Unbeknownst to either Amy or Red, Mikey was staring at them with a sense of worry and disapproval in her eyes. Or was it jealousy?

Back at the house

Amy and Red sat together on the couch, just relaxing with one another, while Mikey worked in the kitchen. It was her turn to make diner. She moved through the pantry to see what they had and came out with carrots, spaghetti, and mushrooms.

"_Spaghetti with mushroom and carrots mix, cool._" She immediately started prepping the food when Sayo and her Pokemon walked through the door.

"Good evening everyone. I'm sorry about earlier." She said sincerely.

Amy perked up from her spot on the couch and smiled at her friend mischievously. "Don't be, Sayo. Ho-Oh eventually showed up, but we weren't able to catch it. It did attempt to kidnap Red."

Sayo glanced at Red. "Are you alright?"

Red nodded reassuringly and gave her a thumbs up.

"Where is Mikey?" She asked worriedly.

Mikey was about to answer, but Amy quickly spoke up in a sorrowful tone. "She fell off the Tower and died."

"What?!"

Mikey ducked behind the kitchen's island and covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"We tried to save her, Sayo, honestly. She…Ho-Oh scared her and she…just fell. It happened so quickly." Amy said sadly. She sounded almost believable.

"And you didn't tell anyone?! You didn't go get help just in case she may have still been alive? W-Where is she now?"

A couple of Sayo's Pokemon spotted Mikey hiding behind the island. They tried to point her out to Sayo, but grew silent when Mikey held up a few poffins to them, and gestured for them to be silent.

"Uh…we kind of just left her. I'm sure someone will find her eventually." Amy said matter-o-factly.

Red was trying really hard now to keep from laughing at Sayo's horrified face.

"You guys are insane, a-and cruel, and h-heartless, and…she's in the kitchen, isn't she?" Sayo asked, growing eerily calm.

Mikey slowly stood up from her hiding spot and waved at Sayo. "Hello."

"You guys are cruel!" Sayo muttered with a pitiful, pouty face.

"But we love you, Sayo! This is how we show it!" Amy said with arms extended out to her friend.

"I'm not hugging you after what you guys just pulled." Sayo said as she began walking to her room alone. Her Pokemon, however, trotted over to Mikey for their reward for staying silent.

"Hey, Mikey, when is diner going to be ready?" Amy asked loudly.

"I'm just getting it started, Amy. Be patient."

"But I'm hungry. Red, are you hungry?"

Red shrugged. His thoughts were drifting elsewhere.

"Do you want some help?" Amy asked as she stared to stand from the couch.

"Nah. You guys just relax. If I need help, I'll ask you." Mikey said as she dumped the spaghetti into a boiling pot of water. She worked quickly on diner, and was done within an hour. She put the spaghetti in a large bowl and set out four plates and some silverware. "Alright, come and get some."

Amy and Red walked over and took their fill before Mikey began scooping some onto her plate. "Sayo, dinner is ready!" She called.

Sayo walked out of her room and took her fill, and sat down with the rest of them at the dinner table. "So other than being caught by Ho-Oh, rather than catching it yourself, what did you guys do?"

Amy glared at Sayo. "We had an aerial battle with it."

"'We' as in you and your Pidgeot?"

Amy shot a glance at Mikey. "Well, Mikey helped by jumping onto Red's Charizard and tried to chase after Ho-Oh, but…some things happened and she wound up back on the Tower. Though, get this, just as I'm about to grab Red from Ho-Oh, I hear this weirdo screaming insults at Ho-Oh."

Sayo looked at Mikey in disbelief. "You were screaming at it? Do I want to know what you said to it?"

"No. Not really. No." Mikey said quickly before Amy could tell her anymore.

"Anyway," Amy smirked, "Ho-Oh didn't stick around after we got Red away from it. Unfortunately, we didn't try to chase after it. We'll have to find it again later. Who's with me?"

No one replied.

Mikey quickly finished her dinner and put her plate in the sink before walking to her room. She shut the door and pulled out her book, _Maximum Ride_, which she had been reading almost every night before bed.

She kicked off her shoes and laid down on her bed with the book open in her hands. She began reading through a couple chapters before falling asleep.

The white haired girl was standing in the flaming room again, but this time the Pokemon within the force field was missing. The girl was staring blankly into the flames where the mysterious Pokemon usually lay, while Mikey tried to make her way over to her.

"Hey! Girl, what are you doing? Get out of here!" Mikey cried over the roar of the flames. "We have to get out of this room."

The girl didn't move.

Mikey swallowed nervously and ran through the flames. She tripped over some debris, but she didn't let it slow her down. She had to get to the girl before she disappeared or before the dream ended.

Mikey reached out for the girl, and came within a finger's length of her before both the girl and the room vanished into ashes. Mikey looked around frantically and saw that she was standing in the center of what looked to be the ruins of the room that the girl had been standing within.

"Is this what's going on now?" Mikey wondered aloud as she picked up a rusted/burned bar. "No, it can't be. This is just a dream." A noise behind her caused her to yelp out of fright. She spun around to see a Vulpix running away from the ruins. "Did I spook it? No, it's just a dream."

The little Pokemon scampered over to three other Pokemon, a Rattata, a Haunter, and a Pokemon she had never seen before, and began speaking to them. It sounded sad.

The Haunter and Rattata gave the Vulpix a sorrowful look, but the third pink, and feline-like Pokemon stared straight at Mikey. Mikey frowned and waved absent-mindedly at the nameless Pokemon. It waved back!

"This is just a dream." Mikey repeated to herself.

The other three Pokemon turned and stared at her, but they seemed to look right through her. Only the pink Pokemon could see her. It slowly started drifting towards her, but stopped and looked behind her at something.

Mikey looked over her shoulder and gasped. She took a step back towards the pink Pokemon as she looked upon the large figure of the gray Pokemon she had seen in her previous dreams.

"Mew?" It asked, taking a step towards her.

Mikey took another step back and tripped over some rubble. When she landed, though, she fell back onto her bed. Mikey quickly looked around her room and sighed with relief.

"It was just a dream." She smiled, sitting up. She looked back down for her book, but froze in horror when she saw what lay beside her. Instead of her book, there was the rusted metal bar from her dream. "S-So…where is my book?"

Seafoam Islands

Mew blinked in surprise when the girl vanished. "Where'd she go?"

"Who are you talking about, Mew?" Mewtwo asked. He sounded tired.

"The girl. She was standing right there in front of you before she fell over and disappeared." Mew said. She was still staring at the spot where Mikey fell, half expecting her to reappear.

Mewtwo sighed. "Maybe you should take the others and go, Mew. You're starting to lose it."

"I'm not losing it!" She cried in a high pitched tone. "I swear I saw her!"

Mewtwo shook his head and turned away from her. "You and the others should go. You've been here long enough."

"No! Not until you leave!"

Mewtwo sighed and looked down. He and the others had searched the islands from top to bottom, turning them both inside out. Every inch of the islands had become familiar to them, except for one thing that now caught Mewtwo's attention. In the center of the ruined lab laid a book.

He bent down and picked it up.

"Is that the girl's book?" Mew asked as she examined it from over Mewtwo's shoulder.

He ignored her and examined the cover. It had a price tag still on the front from a small book store in Ecruteak City. He then opened the book to the front cover to find a name scribbled upon the cover page.

Michael Devan

The next day

Even though she didn't have to be at work the next day, Mikey went into the book store to see if there were any books on the Pokemon she saw in her 'dream'. She had been searching the shelves for hours, but her search had been in vain.

"It's as if they don't exist." She muttered angrily as she replaced yet another book back on its shelf. "Hey, Jackie, do we have any books on a Pokemon called Mew?"

Her co-worker turned to her and grimaced. "No, I don't think so. I've never heard of it either."

"_Grrr…I wonder if the high school's library has anything on Mew._" She wondered to herself as she began to leave the store. She stopped when she noticed a _Sign Language for Dummies_ book and grabbed it off the shelf before buying it at the front counter. "_It would be nice if I could understand Red a little better for both his and Amy's sake._" She thought to herself as she left for the library with the book open in her hands.

She didn't have to go very far for the school was only a couple blocks away, but she had to move slower since her nose was stuck in her new book. It was a stupid thing to do, but it was an old habit that Mikey was not willing to give up. Even when her mother told her to keep her eyes on where she was going as a little girl, Mikey would find herself disobeying mother and tripping over her own feet as she read while walking.

She was completely absorbed in the book that she found herself tripping every so often on the sidewalk. She even managed to run into a pedestrian. Her shoulder collided into his, but instead of stopping and looking up at the boy she had run into, she only slowed down slightly to apologize. Mikey was on a mission, and nothing would stop her.

Mikey quickened her pace and arrived at the library a couple minutes later and replaced her new book into her messenger book bag. She then began roaming the shelves for books on rare and legendary Pokemon to Pokemon whose names began with 'M'. She pulled as many books as she could off the shelves and brought them over to one of the empty desks.

She grabbed the first book in her stack and began flipping through, hoping to find something on the Mew Pokemon. However, after another couple hours of reading and skimming through all the books she pulled, she found nothing.

"Oh, for the love of-"

"Is something the matter?" A male voice asked.

Mikey yelped at how close he sounded. "Morty!"

This earned her a stern hush from the librarian.

Mikey shrunk in her seat and glared at the ghost type gym leader. "Dude, you're going to get me kicked out."

Morty snickered as he took the seat across from her. "Like they would ever be able to do that to you. You'd find some way back in here by the end of the day. Anywhere that has mountains of books is deemed your natural habitat."

Mikey rolled her eyes at his jab and opened one of the last books that she had not read through.

Morty picked up another book and examined the cover. "What are you trying to find? Perhaps I could help you."

Even though he was the city's gym leader for ghost type, Morty knew quite a lot about Legendary Pokemon, especially the Legendary Beasts and Ho-Oh.

Mikey tapped the edge of the book she was holding, silently debating with herself on whether to ask him for help or not. She finally looked up at Morty and nodded. "There's this Pokemon that I keep seeing in my dreams, and I really want to know what it is."

"Describe it to me."

"Well, technically, there are two of them. One is small, pink, and feline-like, while the other is tall, grayish-purple, and possesses a mix of both a humanoid and feline-like stature."

Morty thought for a moment as he racked his brain for any possible matches. "Sorry, Mikey. I can't think of any. Perhaps it was all in your head?"

Mikey didn't reply. Instead, she shoved her face back into her book. She would have agreed with him, but the metal bar that still lay on her bed told another story.

Following Mewtwo

Mewtwo flew from the Seafoam Islands to Johto with Mew and the others in tow. Mew had encouraged him to travel to Johto and find the vanishing girl. He didn't want to at first, but after much convincing and begging from Mew, he finally gave in and agreed to go.

They finally landed a few hours later, and Mewtwo instantly shifted into Kenji when no one was looking, while Mew morphed into an Aipom. Vulpix and Rattata, who were being kinetically carried, landed beside Mew, while Haunter hovered above them.

"I think I see a book store over there." Haunter pointed out before drifting back down to the group's level.

"Lead the way, Haunter." Mew chirped.

Haunter nodded and led the group towards the little store. Mewtwo, however, lagged behind. His thoughts were elsewhere, and his gaze was aimed towards the ground. He didn't see the girl with her nose in her book walking right into him. He only looked up when she bumped into him.

"Sorry." She muttered as she continued walking.

He glared at her, but continued towards the book store. He saw the others stopped in front of the store, and quickened his pace. Before he reached the door, another boy walked up to the book store and smiled at them. He then looked up at Mewtwo and waved.

"Hello, Red."

"_It's good to see you again, Mewtwo._" Red nodded. "_How have you and the others been? What brings you here?_"

Mewtwo held up the book that they found back at the Seafoam Islands. "We found this the other day after Mew said she saw a girl disappear in front of her. She wanted to investigate. You wouldn't happen to know who this Michael is?"

Red held his hand out for the book and examined it from cover to cover. "_This might be Mikey's. She's always got her nose in a book. We can ask Amy and Sayo just in case. I don't know where Mikey is at the moment though, so we can't ask her._"

"She?" Mewtwo asked.

"_Yeah, but she likes to go by Mikey. She never explained to me why that was._"

"_Is Amy or Sayo the girl that you met in Altomare?_" Mew asked.

"_Amy. She, Sayo and Mikey are all roommates, or rather housemates. We can go back to their house if you guys want._" Red suggested.

The group nodded and followed Red to the house. Red knocked on the door and walked inside to see Sayo hurrying about the living room. She was getting ready to go over to the dance theater.

Red waved at her and she nodded back to him. "Afternoon, Red. Afternoon, Red's friends. Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a rush. I slept in, and I'm already plenty late."

Red waved her off as if to say, 'Don't fret. I understand.'

Sayo walked past them and out the door.

"Why didn't you ask her about her housemate?" Mewtwo asked bluntly.

"_I can't exactly ask them out loud. I had to lie to Amy about how I lost my voice. I don't think I can start talking again without them getting very suspicious. Besides, why didn't you ask her?_"

"Apologies. I should have been the one to ask."

"Red, you're back. Where are the groceries?" Amy asked as she walked out of her room. "Oh, hi. We have company. Hello, my name is Amy." Amy said, extending a hand out to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo just looked at her hand. "Kenji."

"_You can be a little nicer._" Mew said bluntly.

Amy retracted her arm and tried for small talk. "Red told me a lot about you and the others in your group…or he tried to. I'm still learning sign."

Mewtwo looked at Red from the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry, Kenji. Red didn't share any embarrassing stories or anything about you guys with me." She said in a teasing tone.

Mewtwo just stared at her.

"Don't feel bad, Amy. It's kind of hard to connect with him at first." Red signed. "He'll…eventually warm up to you…maybe."

Amy nodded.

"We're also looking for Mikey. Do you know where she is?" Red asked.

"Uh…yeah! She went to book store earlier for something, but she should have been back a while back. She probably didn't find what she was looking for…or she did, then she's hiding somewhere in the park or library. If she hasn't found what she's looking for, then she is in the library. If she did, then she'll be at the park."

Mewtwo sighed and began walking out the door, but Mew jumped onto his back and stopped him. "Be patient. There must be a reason why the girl appeared to us, and if we wait for her to return we can find out."

"_I don't want to wait._" He mentally muttered.

"Well you're going to wait!"

"_Weren't you the one who told me earlier that waiting was a bad idea?_"

"That was then, Mewtwo. This is now. You're going to wait." Mew said as she pulled Mewtwo back towards the others.

Mewtwo groaned and sat down on the couch as he waited for Mikey to return.


	4. Ouch

Mikey returned late at night tired and annoyed. She had found absolutely nothing on the mysterious Pokemon. She threw her messenger bag on the ground and jumped on the couch, hoping to relax and fall asleep. Unfortunately, the couch was already occupied.  
>"Gawh!" Both she and the boy groaned.<br>"What the Hell?!" He cried as he shoved her off of him and onto the floor.  
>"Who the Hell are you?!" She screamed, quickly climbing to her feet. "Why are you sleeping on my couch?"<br>"Your couch? You're Mikey?" He asked. The growl was still in his voice.  
>"Last time I checked, yeah. I'm Mikey. Now who are you and what are you doing sleeping on my couch?"<br>"Why did you jump on me?"  
>"Why are you sleeping on my couch?!"<br>"Who jumps on a sleeping person?"  
>"Why are you sleeping on my couch?!"<br>"Did you not even bother to check to make sure that no one was sleeping here?"  
>"Oh, for the love of God! Why the Hell are you sleeping on my couch?!" She repeated while hitting him on the arm.<br>"Stop it!"  
>"No! You're not answering me!"<br>He grabbed her hands and held them still, and covered her mouth. He then leaned forward and spoke through gritted teeth. "I got tired waiting for you, so I fell asleep. Now, will you please stop screaming?"  
>Mikey glared at him. "Lem o oov mee."<br>"Will you promise not to scream or hit me again?"  
>Mikey hesitated for a moment before nodding.<br>Mewtwo slowly released her, but the moment he did, Mikey punched him in the arm. He grabbed her hands again and squeezed them tightly together. "I thought you said you weren't going to do that."  
>"You're trespassing." She hissed.<br>"I was invited."  
>"By who?"<br>"Mikey!" Sayo cried. She ran to Mikey's side and pulled her away from Mewtwo. "This is Kenji. He is one of Red's friends."  
>Mikey looked at Mewtwo with a calmer expression. "Sorry."<br>Mewtwo nodded.  
>"Kenji said that he wanted to ask you about something. Can I trust both of you to be alone with each other for a little while without killing each other?"<br>Mikey and Mewtwo glanced at each other and then back at Sayo. "No promises, Sayo." Mikey replied dryly.  
>Sayo sighed and began walking back to her room. "I'll be in my room. If I hear you guys fighting again, I promise both of you, it will not be pretty. Now goodnight." She shut her door as soon as she finished.<br>Mewtwo sat back down on the couch and stared up at Mikey.  
>"What is it that you wanted to ask me?" Mikey asked, crossing her arms across her chest.<br>Mewtwo continued to stare at her with a raised eyebrow. He was annoyed with her attitude and the way she had crudely questioned him.  
>Mikey sighed and rolled her eyes, seemingly able to pick up on his irritation. "What did you want to ask me?" She asked in a calmer tone.<br>"How did you wind up on the Seafoam Island?" He asked bluntly.  
>Mikey frowned. "Huh?"<br>Mewtwo picked up the book that he had rested beside him and held it up to her. "You left this behind."  
>Mikey's blood ran cold when she saw the book and took it from him. She opened the cover to see her name scribbled on the inside of the cover. "W-Where did you get this? How did you get this?"<br>"I was on the island when you were there. Mew said that you disappeared after falling backwards. How?"  
>"I-I was dreaming. I don't—you just said that 'Mew said' something. How can you understand Mew? It's a Pokemon. How can you understand a Pokemon?" Mikey asked quickly.<br>Mewtwo grimaced. He hadn't meant to reveal that to Mikey.  
>"How do you know Mew?" She asked quickly.<br>"That's not important."  
>"It is to me." Mikey said bluntly.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I've seen it multiple times in my dreams."<br>Mewtwo stared at her blankly. "You've seen Mew in your dreams?"  
>"Well, technically they were nightmares, not cuz of Mew. I had to watch…" She quickly trailed off before she could recall the horrors of her nightmares.<br>"Watch what? What happens to Mew?" He sounded very worried.  
>Mikey shook her head. "Nothing happens to Mew. It is protecting itself within a force field, and why am I telling you this?"<br>"Because Mew is my friend, and I want to know what may happen to h—it." Mewtwo said quickly.  
>"May happen? The events in my dream already occurred."<br>Mewtwo frowned. "What do you mean? What was happening within your dream?"  
>Mikey didn't want to tell him. She was too scared to do so. "Can we please save the rest of this conversation for some other time? Like sometime tomorrow or something?"<br>"No. What did you see in your dream? Your nightmare? What was happening to Mew?"  
>"It was lying in a burning room with a force field protecting it."<br>Mewtwo blinked at her. "What color was Mew?"  
>"Gray…why? Does it matter?"<br>"Yes…Mew is pink and small. Mewtwo is gray." He replied, while rubbing the bridge between his nose annoyed. It felt weird for him to say his own name and describe himself.  
>"Mewtwo? Okay…"<br>"Wait! Was there a girl in the room too?" He asked quickly, standing up to face Mikey.  
>The abruptness of the question caused her flinch. "Uh…y-yeah. How did you know that?"<br>"What happened to her? In your nightmare? What happened to her?"  
>Mikey could see worry and concern in his eyes, and her shoulders slumped. "You really care for her, don't you?" Mewtwo didn't reply, but Mikey could see that he really did care for the girl. "I'm really sorry, Kenji."<br>He sat back against the couch numbly and stared forward.  
>Mikey bit her bottom lip and rubbed her arm awkwardly. She didn't know what to do next. She had never done anything like this before, telling someone that their friend was gone. "I-I…is there anything that-"<br>"Just leave me be." Mewtwo replied emotionlessly.  
>Mikey hesitated for a moment before slowly walking towards her room. She looked back at him one last time before shutting her door.<br>Mikey slipped out of her clothes and pulled on her pajamas. She sat on her bed for a moment and stared at the metal bar that was still resting beside her pillow. She had pulled it from her dream…from the Seafoam Islands. An idea, an idea that was insane, and impossible beyond reason, popped into her mind. "_Could I possibly…?_"  
>She laid down on her bed and shut her eyes. It took her awhile to fall asleep due to her excitement and hope to try out her idea, but sleep eventually came to her. Unfortunately, she was not where she was hoping to turn up.<br>Mikey appeared within a completely white room. She was all alone with the exception of another being. It was crouched down with its back turned towards her. She didn't recognize it as she edged closer to it.  
>The Pokemon looked very sad for some reason.<br>Mikey walked around to get a better view of its expression, but froze upon seeing its face. "_Mewtwo._"  
>Mewtwo glanced at her when he noticed movement beside him, but quickly looked away. He showed absolutely no interest in her. He looked too…depressed, but Mikey didn't care. All sorts of different emotions were rushing through her all at once.<br>She marched up to Mewtwo with anger in her eyes. "Why?!" She barked.  
>Mewtwo didn't respond.<br>Mikey knelt down so that she was face to face with the Legendry. "Why did you let her die?" She growled through clenched teeth.  
>Mewtwo's head shot up to face Mikey. "What?"<br>The fact that he could speak caused Mikey to flinch, but she retained her fury and continued to scream at him. "She died because of you! You could have saved her, but you were only thinking of yourself!"  
>"You think that-" Mewtwo began.<br>"She meant a lot to Kenji, your friend, and you let her die!" Mikey hissed as she hit him.  
>Mewtwo held an arm up to defend himself. "I didn't let her die!" He roared in anger.<br>"Yes, you did! She was trapped within the flames and you did nothing to save her!"  
>Mewtwo grabbed her arm and Mikey flinched.<br>The sudden movement shocked her into waking up from her dream. She quickly shot up in bed, but relaxed when she realized that she was no longer asleep. She glanced at the arm that Mewtwo had grabbed and sighed with relief before laying back onto her pillow. "_That was close. Imagine what it would be like to meet that Pokemon in person._"  
>Something moved beside her bed. Mikey stiffened as she slowly looked over to see Mewtwo staring straight ahead in confusion. "How…?"<br>Mikey grabbed the edge of her pillow as Mewtwo's head turned towards her. She swung the pillow as hard as she could at him and heard a loud crack as it collided with his face. The Legendary fell backwards as Mikey leapt from her bed and bolted for the door with her pillow still in hand.  
>She threw it open and slammed it behind her. Her heart was pounding hard as she let her back slide down against her door. It was probably a bad place to be at the moment, but it didn't matter where she ran. Mewtwo would find her again.<br>However, the only thing that was on her mind at the moment was what could have possibly enabled her pillow to knock the Legendry backwards. She reached into the cover and pulled out one of her thick, hard-covered _Harry Potter_ books. "_Oh…well I'm screwed._"  
>The door to the bathroom suddenly opened with Kenji walking into the living room. He was rubbing his scowling face. He noticed Mikey staring at him with her hard-cover and pillow in her hands. He lowered his hand and stared back at her with what appeared to be a look that said, 'Are you kidding me?'<br>"W-What?" Mikey squeaked.  
>"Nothing." He replied bluntly as he walked over to the freezer. He pulled open the silver door and pulled out a bag of frozen peas.<br>"What are you doing?" Mikey asked sitting up. She shot a glance back at her bedroom door before hurriedly moving towards him.  
>He walked back to the couch with the cold bag pressed to his face. He didn't give her a second glance as he sat down and relaxed with his head on the armrest.<br>"What happened?" Mikey asked.  
>The boy glared at her. "I was hit in the face."<br>"By what?"  
>He hesitated before answering her icily. "Nothing."<br>"Nothing? Let me see." She said as she tried to move the bag from his face.  
>"Don't." He growled. "I don't need your help or concern."<br>Mikey knelt down beside the armrest. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your friend, but-"  
>"Stop talking right now, Mikey." Mewtwo growled. "You're treading on some very thin ice."<br>Mikey sat back in silence as Amy walked into the kitchen. "Morning, Mikey. Morning, Kenji. What happened?"  
>"Huh? Oh, Kenji-"<br>"What did you two do last night?" Amy asked teasingly as Red sauntered sleepily out of the guest bedroom.  
>"Who did what last night?" He asked as he hugged Amy. Red looked at Mikey and Mewtwo and nearly collapsed onto Amy. "<em>W-What happened?<em>"  
>"<em>She hit me in the face with a damn book hidden within a pillow.<em>" Mewtwo replied.  
>"<em>Why? What were you guys doing to each other?<em>" Red stiffened.  
>"<em>Nothing! She told me what she knew about Jen, went bed, and then pulled me into her dream to which I wound up in her room. Then she cracked me in the face with a book when she realized that I was beside her!<em>"  
>"<em>She pulled you into her room?<em>"  
>"<em>Red…shut up.<em>"  
>"<em>That wasn't me.<em>" Red said. He looked over at the little Aipom who scurried out of the guest bedroom along with Vulpix, Rattata, and Haunter.  
>The Pokemon leapt up onto the couch and sat next to Mewtwo. "So what happened?" Mew asked with a giggle.<br>Mewtwo didn't respond. Instead, he moved the bag of peas over his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Mew.  
>"Are you all hungry?" Amy asked, as she started to put out bowls of PokeChow for the Pokemon. All of the Pokemon, with the exception of Mew, ran over to the bowls and began eating. "Is your Aipom not hungry?"<br>"She just doesn't eat that stuff." Mewtwo replied.  
>"What does she eat then?"<br>Mewtwo was about to answer, but Mew sniffed the air and ran to the pantry. They could hear her moving through the pantry searching for something to eat. The sudden sound of multiple boxes and containers could be heard falling to the ground.  
>Mikey jumped to her feet and ran to the pantry to see Mew bolting past her with something in her paws and mouth. She looked back up to see food spilled everywhere.<br>Mew jumped back up onto the couch and crawled up next to Mewtwo, who still had the bag covering a majority of his face. She held up a little, white cube to him and shoved it into his mouth.  
>Mewtwo sat up and spit the cube out. "What was that?"<br>"A sugar cube." Mew said as she chewed on the sugar cubes that she swiped from the pantry. "They're super sweet!"  
>"Why are you having sugar? You already have too much sugar."<br>"But they're ssooo good!" Mew giggled.  
>"Give me the cubes. You don't need anymore." Mewtwo said as he tried to reach out for her.<br>Mew leapt from the couch and sped over to the others. "You guys want some? They're delicious!" She was speaking faster than normal.  
>"Sure. They look good." Vulpix said.<br>Mew held a paw full of sugar cubes out to her friends.  
>"Umm…should we be worried about them having those?" Mikey asked.<br>"It shouldn't hurt them so…Red?" Amy asked when she saw Red's expression.  
>He was shaking his head with wide eyes.<p>

About an hour later  
>Mew and the other Pokemon were bouncing off of the walls due to the major sugar rush from the sugar cubes. Mikey had convinced everyone to go outside where the Pokemon could work off all of their excess energy, but her real reason was to get away from the Pokemon that she believed was still in her bedroom. The hyped up Pokemon raced around in the yard while the others sat near the house, trying to avoid the sugar crazed Pokemon.<br>Sayo had awoken a couple minutes after the rush had begun to the sound of scampering paws and laughter outside. In hopes of seeing what was going on, and not getting trampled, she and all of her Pokemon joined the others.  
>"So we never did get the chance to ask you why you stopped by, Kenji." Sayo asked as she petted one of her Eeveelutions.<br>"We were just stopping by to check in on Red, and to check up on something." He replied bluntly.  
>Mikey just barely noticed him shooting her a quick glance over in her direction. "<em>He's talking about my dreams.<em>"  
>"And what's this something?" Amy pried.<br>"None of your concern."  
>Amy frowned at him. "Well, okay then."<br>Red nudged her softly and signed. "I might tell you later. It's kind of personal."  
>Amy nodded understandingly before turning to Mikey. "So, Mikey, did you find what you were looking for yesterday at the library?"<br>"Huh? Oh, no. I tried to get Morty's help, but he didn't know anything about the Pokemon that I was looking for, but it's alright. I, uh, I'm not going to try and find anything more on it." She said, slightly distracted.  
>Both Sayo and Amy looked at her in confusion. "How unlike you. What's stopping you from your search? Nothing got in your way when you wanted to learn more about the Legendry Beasts and Birds."<br>"When was that?" Red asked/signed.  
>"When I first moved here and rented this house out with Sayo and Amy." Mikey replied.<br>Every head turned towards her.  
>"Since when do you know sign so well?!" Amy asked, nearly shrieking as the words escaped her mouth.<br>"I bought a book on it, and I've been reading quite a lot of it."  
>"When?!"<br>"Yesterday at the book store. I couldn't find a book on the Pokemon I was looking for, but I found one on sign language so…I just bought…and, yeah." Mikey explained.  
>"You got the book yesterday?" Mewtwo asked in disbelief.<br>"I'm a fast learner." Mikey protested with a slight whine in her voice.  
>"Can you sign back?" Red asked.<br>Mikey held up a fist with her thumb over her fingers, making an 'S' in sign, and nodded it backwards and forwards. "Yes."  
>"Can you say my name in sign?" Red signed with a smirk.<br>Mikey thought for a moment before signing.  
>The smirk on Red's face slowly faded as Mikey signed his name.<br>"Did she sign your name, Red?" Amy asked. She had yet to learn and memorize what each color was in sign language.  
>Red slowly nodded. "Incredible."<br>"Mikey, you're going to have to teach me how to sign whenever Red isn't around, got it? You're my new private teacher."  
>"Alright, but you're going to have to pay me somehow."<br>"Pay you?! We're friends, Mikey! Don't friends get free lessons or something?"  
>"My price is very simple."<br>"I don't want to hear your price! Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you!?"  
>"It means a lot to me, but I still have a price."<br>"Oh brother…" Amy whined as she slumped down on the ground.  
>Red chuckled at her overreaction and hugged her around the waist.<br>"I'll teach you sign, if you can teach me how to be a Pokemon trainer. Okay?"


	5. Jumping into the Flames

**A/N: I meant to say last chapter how sorry I am for taking forever to upload some of my chapters. I've mostly been uploading to Quotev. Sorry for the long wait!**

**Anyway, here are the long awaited chapters that I owe you guys!**

"I can't teach you if you don't have a Pokemon to begin with, Mikey." Amy pointed out.  
>"I'll get one. I just talk to the Professor in New Bark Town and make an appointment." Mikey said meekly. "Heck, I can do that right now."<br>"Why do you want to become a Pokemon trainer? You seemed rather content not being one a while ago." Mewtwo asked.  
>"How do you know how I felt about being a Pokemon trainer? I've actually been thinking about it for quite some time."<br>"The Professor's number is on the fridge-" Sayo said.  
>"I'll look at that later." Mikey said quickly.<br>"Why not right now? The sooner we get you a Pokemon, the sooner I can start training you, and the sooner you can start teaching me sign." Amy said as she began walking back towards the house.  
>"W-Wait, Amy!" Mikey cried.<br>"What?" She asked. Her hand was wrapped around the doorknob.  
>"I-I'll call him later."<br>Sayo looked at her curiously. "Why so hesitant?"  
>Mikey quickly tried to think of an excuse, but the only think that came to mind was, "I'm just nervous."<br>"Don't be! It's really exciting. Trust me, and no matter who you choose, I'm more than sure you both will be the best of friends." Sayo said reassuringly.  
>"Or she could try catching one on her own." Red signed teasingly to Amy.<br>"Sorry, Red. Can you repeat that? I didn't catch that." Amy said.  
>"I think that's a great idea." Mikey said quickly before Red could resign to Amy. She stood up and began walking away from the house. "I'll be back later!"<br>Red flinched. "Wait, Mikey! You're not really thinking of catching a Pokemon on your own, are you? It's dangerous!" He signed hurriedly. He knew she wouldn't see what he had signed, but he hoped that Amy would understand and stop her.  
>"You're doing what?!" Amy cried after watching Red sign frantically. "Mikey, let me get one for you. Think of it as my first payment for my sign language lesson!"<br>Mikey, without turning around, shook her head and waved to her friends. "Nah thanks! I want to find and choose my starter on my own. And don't worry. I can take care of myself."  
>"Wait…you're doing what?! Mikey, be reasonable, please! You would be better off getting a Pokemon from Professor Elm, than going off on your own to get one." Sayo cried as she tried to chase after Mikey, but due to her kimono limiting how fast she could move, she couldn't catch up to Mikey. "Have you learned nothing from your books, or school? That's pretty much the first rule as a Pokemon trainer! Don't go after wild Pokemon without a Pokemon to protect you!"<br>"I'll be okay!" Mikey giggled as she walked towards town.  
>"W-Where are you going?" Amy asked as she too tried to stop Mikey.<br>"To the PokeMart. I need Pokeballs." She replied as she shook her friends off of her.  
>"Well, at least she's not a complete idiot." Amy muttered to Sayo.<br>"_She's so foolish! She's going to get herself hurt!_" Red growled telepathically. He turned to Mewtwo, who was watching Mew and the others laying on the grass. They all looked completely exhausted from their sugar rush. "_Can you please help us talk some sense into her?_"  
>Mewtwo looked up at Red, and then at the two girls. They were both walking in the direction that Mikey had left. "<em>They look like they can deal with their friend on their own. They do not need my help.<em>"  
>Red glared at him. "<em>You're still mad at Mikey for hitting you in the face with a book, aren't you? Do you want to see her hurt?<em>"  
>"<em>No. I just do not see why any of us should be involved with this girl any longer. She has already told me everything that I needed to know.<em>" He paused for a moment in thought before continuing. "_We're done here. Mew, I'm leaving. I don't care what you do if you choose to stay or leave, just…don't follow me._"  
>Mew sat up and looked at Mewtwo sadly. "<em>Where are you going? What did the girl tell you? Does she know where Jen is?<em>"  
>Mewtwo didn't respond. Instead, he began making his way to the back of the house.<br>Red stood as well and, along with Mew and the other Pokemon, ran after Mewtwo. "_What did Mikey tell you? Where is Jen? Where are you going? If Jen is alright, then just tell us please, Mewtwo!_"  
>Mewtwo shifted into his tall, gray, Legendry form and drifted into the air. "Keep an eye out for one another and…care for your Amy."<br>Red tried to protest, but he felt Mewtwo shut him and Mew out before taking to the skies and disappearing into the clouds.

Mikey ran excitedly towards Route 37. She bought a couple Pokeballs and a few poffins to use when she encountered a Pokemon. She had read in some of her books that she could gain the trust of some Pokemon by giving them poffins or PokeCubes.  
>She slowed as she approached some tall grass and stopped at the edge of the path. She was nervous again. "<em>What if this doesn't work?<em>"  
>When she didn't get a response, as if anyone would be able to respond to her mental doubt, she sighed and took a few steps into the tall grass. So far so good, but no one approached her. Mikey continued through the grass, a little more confidently than before. She could hear rustling on either side of her, and she was able to spot some Pokemon scurry around her, but none of them dared to jump out at her. "Hmm…am I doing something wrong?"<br>"Well, you're Pokemon-less for starters. That's one thing you're doing wrong."  
>Mikey spun on her heels to see Morty standing at the edge of the path. "Did Amy and Sayo call you to follow me?" Mikey asked icily.<br>"No, I just saw you walking out here and I decided to follow."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I'm curious and worried about you. You can get pretty careless, you know that right?" Morty said, while crossing his arms across his chest.  
>"I don't get careless. I'm just…determined. All I want to do right now is catch a starter Pokemon."<br>Morty chuckled. "Careless! How were you planning on catching a starter? You do understand that you must battle Pokemon first in order to catch them, right?"  
>Mikey didn't reply. She wouldn't let him discourage her from catching a Pokemon. She proceeded to walk deeper into the tall grass.<br>Morty rolled his eyes and followed her to make sure that she would stay safe. "What you're doing is insane."  
>"It may be insane, but I have to try. I can do this on my own." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Morty.<br>"Do you want me to stay with you until you catch one?" He asked after a while.  
>Mikey pondered the offer. He had already been following her long enough, so why not? She nodded and walked with him beside her.<br>"Thank you. It's good to know that you can still make some sane decisions once in a while." Morty teased.  
>Mikey lightly shoved him over and giggled. He reminded her so much of her two brothers from Hoenn. Or at least Matty was still in Hoenn with her parents. Billy, on the other hand, was somewhere in Unova.<br>"So, did you find anything on that Pokemon yet?" He asked.  
>Mikey shook her head. "Not really. Though…nothing. I didn't find anything useful."<br>"Sorry about that, and I'm sorry that I couldn't have been a ton of help in your search. I'm sure you'll find something sooner or later."  
>Mikey was about to agree, but a silhouette that passed over the Route and engulfed both Morty and her in shadows caused them to freeze in their tracks. They both looked up to see Ho-Oh flying towards the city with rage burning in its eyes.<p>

Morty and Mikey found themselves sprinting back into city as they watched Ho-Oh glide over the town. It was looking for something, or someone.  
>"What is Ho-Oh doing here?" Morty asked aloud.<br>"Unfortunately, I think I have an idea. We need to get out of the city." Mikey replied worriedly as she watched Ho-Oh squawked angrily at those below.  
>"Mikey, look out!" Morty cried.<br>Mikey looked over her shoulder to see the three Legendary Beasts charging towards them. She ducked down as they leapt over her and bolted towards the city. The two of them watched in horror as Ho-Oh began releasing a sacred fire upon the city.  
>"Oh shit!" Morty cried. He took off even faster towards the city, while Mikey tried to keep up.<br>"Wait! Mikey! Morty!" Mikey and Morty slowed to see Amy approaching her on Peek, her Pidgeot.  
>"Ho-Oh is destroying the city." Mikey said numbly as she pointed to the still attacking Legendary. It was now circling the burning city.<br>"Yeah, I can see that. It's back for a rematch, and this time, I'm going to catch it, but not before I make it pay for what it did to the city." Amy said confidently. "Find Sayo and tell her that I'm going after it. Morty, I want you to make sure both Sayo and Mikey get out of the city safe and sound. Got it?"  
>Morty took Mikey by the hand and raced to Mikey's house to find Sayo. Mikey looked over her shoulder to see Amy and Peek soaring after Ho-Oh. "Amy…"<br>They arrived at the house a little while later to find it, along with many of the neighboring houses, in flames and smoke. Mikey pulled away from Morty and ran for the burning house. "No! Sayo! Red! Kenji!"  
>Morty chased after her and picked her up by the waist before she could get any closer. "Don't, Mikey! Sayo is probably with the other Kimono dancers."<br>"What about Red and Kenji, and their Pokemon?" Mikey asked angrily as she struggled out of his hold.  
>Morty sighed and pointed up at the sky. Mikey glanced up and saw Red flying alongside Amy as they both navigated their Pokemon around the Legendary. They were both trying to draw it away from the city.<br>"We know where Red is now, but where is Kenji_?_"  
>Morty shrugged. "I'm sure we'll run into him eventually. Now let's go. I have to get you and as many people as I can to safety."<br>Mikey shot another worried look up at her friends before following Morty. He quickly led her through the town, searching through the flames for any trapped citizens. Many locals raced past them towards the edge of the town, hoping to escape the chaos and destruction.  
>"Mikey, stay right here." Morty said as he helped wave the scared citizens towards safety.<br>Unfortunately, the sound of screams for help drew Mikey's attention. She turned in the direction of the screams and saw a woman standing in front of a burning house. She ran to the woman's side. "What's wrong? You need to get out of the city."  
>"I can't! Not without my son!" The woman sobbed. "H-He's still inside."<br>Mikey ran inside the burning house without even giving it a second thought. Smoke quickly blanketed her vision as she maneuver her way through the house. "H-Hey! K-Kid! *Cough*! Kid, where are you?" Mikey called.  
>The only response she received came from the roaring fires around her.<br>"HEY!" She screamed louder.  
>This time she heard a muffled crying coming from above her. Mikey looked up to see a small boy clinging to the upstairs banister. He looked like he was about three or four years old.<br>"K-Kid, *cough* stay right there! *Cough*! I'm coming to get you." She quickly searched for the stairs, which were not very far from her. She scaled the stairs and rushed over to the shaking boy.  
>"W-Who awe you? Mommy said never talk to stwangers." The little boy said between sniffles.<br>"That's good. Never talk to strangers, but your mommy sent me in here to come and get you. My name is Mikey, and I'm going to help you get back to your mommy. Okay?" She said as sweetly and calmly as she could.  
>The little boy nodded slowly. "I'm Jamie."<br>"Jamie? Alright. I'm going to carry you out, Jamie. Now let's go." Mikey said as she picked up Jamie. He wrapped his arms and legs around her as she hurried back over to the stairs. Unfortunately, the stairs were now completely consumed in flames, making it impossible for them to make it to the first floor.  
>"<em>Damn it.<em>" Mikey mentally growled to herself. She quickly thought of other ways to escape, or at least get Jamie out of the house. "Change of plans, Jamie. We need to find a window."  
>"We can use my window. My rooms over dere." Jamie said, pointing to an open door.<br>Mikey ran into the room and placed the little boy a little ways away from the window. "Stay right here."  
>She picked up a small chair and threw it at the window. The glass shattered as the chair fell through. "Get in front of the window, Jamie."<br>The boy obeyed as Mikey pulled the covers and sheets off of his small bed, and tied them tightly together. She scanned the room for something to tie one end of her makeshift rope to, but nothing stood out. She sighed and tied the end of the sheets around her waist and threw the other end out the window.  
>"Jamie, I'm going to need you to be a big boy for me. I can't tie this to anything stable, which means that I'm going to stay here and let you climb down. Your mom will be waiting for you down below."<br>Jamie nodded nervously and grabbed the sheets. "Promise you won't dwop me?"  
>"I promise I won't drop you. Pretend you are a firefighter sliding down a fire pole."<br>Jamie slid out the window and slowly lowered himself while Mikey held a vice grip on the sheets. No longer than a moment later, Mikey felt a tug on the sheets. Mikey peered out the window and saw Jamie in his mother's arms.  
>"Can you get down?" The mother called.<br>"I'll find a way out. Take your son and go!"  
>The mother hesitated, but quickly ran off with her son. Jamie looked over his mother's shoulder and stared at Mikey with sad eyes. "Mikey!"<br>Mikey turned back to the room and finally took in her surroundings. She had been so focused on getting Jamie out that she hadn't noticed how much fire was in the room. Her heart beat began to quicken. This was a nightmare that she would not be able to awaken from.  
>She would have to find a way out or die like the white haired girl in the flames.<p> 


	6. Old Faces

**A/N: I'm a bit curious, what are ya'll's favorite Pokemon? What would your dream team be? My favorite Pokemon are (of course) Haunter (or any evolution of Gastly), Vulpix, and Rattata!**

Morty finally got everyone out of the city, and was about to follow the stragglers out when he heard the voice of a little boy. He turned in the kid's direction and watched as the mother ran with the screaming child in her arms. Morty would have passed the child's screams off as fear of the current situation, but it was what he was crying that caused Morty's blood to run cold.  
>"Mikey! We have to go back, Mommy! She's still trapped."<br>He glanced in the direction that the boy was pointing towards and sprinted for the house. "_Would it kill you listen to me at least one time, Mikey? One time!_"  
>The ground suddenly began to rumble under Morty's feet. He summoned his Pokemon and turned to face the Legendary Beast that was rapidly approaching him. "Shadow ball! Now!"<br>His Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, and Misdreavus all launched a shadow ball at the charging Entei. The Legendary dodged the attacks and retaliated with a fire blast.  
>"Get out of the way guys!" Morty cried.<br>His Pokemon obeyed, but they didn't make it completely clear of Entei's attack. They all stumbled, but they continued to stand their ground against the Legendry.  
>Entei roared at Morty and his Pokemon, and charged the gym leader. Morty's Pokemon leapt in its way, but they were all mowed over as Entei slammed into Morty. Its teeth sunk into his jacket as it lifted Morty off of his feet, and carried him quickly to the edge of the city. His Pokemon followed close behind, not quite understanding what Entei was trying to do. Entei dropped Morty and returned back to the city where the other two were.<br>"They're getting people out of the city." Morty stated aloud in disbelief. His Pokemon drifted over to his side as they too looked at Entei in disbelief. "We still need to get Mikey!" He cried after snapping out of his stunned state.  
>He tried to run back into the city, but Officer Jenny, who was setting up a perimeter, stopped him before he could go any farther. "What are you doing? It's too dangerous to go back into the city!"<br>"But Mikey is still trapped! Someone has to go back for her!"  
>Officer Jenny looked out over the city and grimaced. "I'll send in some of my men, but you must stay behind the perimeter."<br>Morty nodded solemnly as Officer Jenny and a few of her men marched into the city to look for Mikey.

Mikey stood next to the window, trying very hard to keep breathing in fresh air. It had been about ten minutes since she had watched Jamie and his mom flee the city. The flames had all, but completely consumed the room with in that time.  
>Mikey had thought of and attempted many things to escape, but none seemed like they would help her get out. She had thought of jumping out the window, but if she broke anything, her chances of escaping the city without running into the Legendary Beasts would be slim. She had no idea what they would do to her if they caught her.<br>Now, she was just biding her time until the flames completely engulfed the room. She was scared of dying, but she tried to ignore the thought. "_Morty might be looking for me. Or maybe Amy or Sayo. Hehe…I'm going to get one hell of a lecture later about running off, but…we can all laugh it off later._"  
>Mikey glanced back out the window, but saw no one coming for her. They probably didn't even know she was trapped.<br>Her bottom lip began to quiver with fear and hopelessness. There was no avoiding the inevitable now. She would have to either jump now and face the Legendries, or stay in the house and die within the fires.  
>"Don't jump, and don't you dare give up!"<br>Mikey perked up and glanced around the burning room. It was the same voice she had heard earlier when she and the others were fighting Ho-Oh. "H-***cough***-Hello?"  
>The flames parted away from the door to reveal the white haired girl from her nightmares. Mikey's hopes soared as the girl extended a hand out to her. She bolted for the girl and grabbed her hand. It was tangible! The girl had not died in Mikey's dream!<br>The girl lead her unhurriedly through the house, completely ignoring the flames that moved from their path.  
>"H-How *<strong>cough<strong>* are you doing this?"  
>The girl didn't respond.<br>They reached the door, and the girl pushed it open. Mikey rushed outside and collapsed onto the sidewalk.  
>"T-Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She cried. Tears of joy were streaming down from her stinging eyes.<br>She felt the girl's hand on her shoulder, but she couldn't open her eyes to look at her. All she could do was listen. "We still need to get you out. You're not safe with Ho-Oh around, and he will not hesitate to attack if he finds you."  
>Mikey nodded and tried to climb to her feet, but she felt nauseous. The girl had to help hold her up.<br>"Can you try walking a little?" The girl asked. She didn't sound annoyed, but calm and patient.  
>Mikey willed her legs to hold her up as the girl helped her down the road. "Thank you. I-I don't think I ever learned your name."<br>"My name doesn't matter right now. Getting you to your friends does. They are worried about you."  
>"And you don't think your friends are worried about you? They think you're dead. You have to tell them!" Mikey exclaimed, releasing the girl's arm, and standing on her own.<br>"Then tell them." The girl replied in an airy voice.  
>"Huh?"<br>The girl didn't respond.  
>Mikey tried to open her eyes, but they stung too much. "How much farther do we have to go? Hello?" She threw her hands out to try and find her, but the girl was apparently gone. She'd left Mikey! "Hey! Coward! Your friends miss you like crazy! You should be the one to tell them that you're alright!"<br>There was still no response from the girl. Mikey did, however, hear heavy footsteps approaching her. She slowly began backing away from the being, but it quickened its steps towards her.  
>She tried again to open her eyes, but all she could make out was a tall, yellow, and black figure. "Raikou."<br>Raikou took an even larger step towards her, while she blindly backed away. She was only able to take a couple steps back before she found herself falling onto her back. Her head hit something hard, and she groaned aloud.  
>She slowly looked up at the Legendary that now towered over her. "<em>What does it want?"<em> She wondered. Her gaze drifted past Raikou up towards the aerial battle that was still being fought between Ho-Oh and her friends. She could have sworn she saw Kenji's Haunter and a Pidgeot fighting alongside her friends. "This needs to stop." She said softly to herself.  
>Raikou bent over the half-conscious Mikey with its mouth open. The last thing Mikey saw before passing out was Raikou lifting her off of the ground with its teeth.<p>

Red and Amy ducked and dove past Ho-Oh's attacks, hoping to tire it out before attempting to attack. All the teens cared about at the moment was diverting Ho-Oh's attention towards them while everyone in the city escaped.  
>The task was pretty easy since Ho-Oh was originally gunning for them. It was still furious about their earlier battle.<br>"_I take it that talking with Ho-Oh is out of the question._" Red thought to Mew.  
>"<em>Yep. He's really peeved, and he's not using very nice vocabulary.<em>" Mew muttered as she too dodged an attack. "_He wants to knock you both out of the sky._"  
>"<em>Is that all he want to do, or is he trying to kill us?<em>"  
>"<em>No, at least not yet. He's mostly just trying to restore his pride.<em>"  
>"<em>So why did he burn down the city? There are people down there!<em>"  
>Mew flew closer to ask Ho-Oh, but Ho-Oh responded by cawing loudly at her. "<em>Fly! Flee!<em>" Mew cried as she dove out of the way of Ho-Oh's wing.  
>Amy and Peek soared past Red and attempted to land and attack on the Legendary Bird. Red watched as she and her Pokemon flew gracefully around Ho-Oh's attacks. Her black hair flew wildly in the wind, but her expression remained firm as she and Peek drew closer to the Legendry's back.<br>Ho-Oh squawked angrily as Peek clawed and scratched at its back. Ho-Oh tried to bat them away, but Amy and Peek stayed on top of it.  
>"This can end if you just leave, Ho-Oh!" Both Red and Mew called.<br>Ho-Oh glared at them. "I'm not going anywhere until all of you are beaten!"  
>Mew translated for Red, who rolled his eyes. "You can say that you beat us. In fact, if it makes you happy, we'll surrender. You win!" Red said while Charizard and Mew translated.<br>"_Haunter, if you would be so kind, could you get Amy please?_" Mew asked.  
>Haunter stopped and drifted over to Amy's side and pulled on her sleeve. She looked over at him and the purple, ghost Pokemon pointed over to Red. He was waving her over to him.<br>Amy hesitated at first, but she eventually guided Peek over to Charizard and Red's side. "What are we doing?" Amy asked curiously.  
>Red responded by putting his hands up into the air. The others slowly followed suit in any way they could. Amy, however, stared at Red for a moment in disbelief before slowly raising her hands up as well.<br>Ho-Oh stared at them skeptically.  
>"You win, Ho-Oh. Will you leave the city now?" Mew asked calmly.<br>Ho-Oh responded by engulfing the group within a sacred fire. The teens gasped and cringed as they disappeared within the flames. The attack lasted for about a minute before Ho-Oh flew off, finally pleased with its victory.  
>"That damn asshole!" Amy hissed as the smoke from the attack cleared. "It tried to kill us and we were surrendering! Why were we surrendering?! Peek and I almost had it!"<br>"We needed to get Ho-Oh to leave the city and everyone alone." Red responded. He turned towards Mew and nodded. "_Thanks, Mew, for the force field._"  
>"<em>I had a feeling Ho-Oh was going to do something like that. He is a very prideful Legendry.<em>"  
>Red looked over at Amy, who was muttering angrily to herself. He whistled at her and began signing when he got her attention. "Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah. We got lucky that Ho-Oh didn't kill us. That attack could have, no, should have ended our lives. What happened?"  
>Red frowned. He had seen Mew project the pink force field around them, but how did Amy miss it? He shot a questioning glance at Mew, who winked mischievously at him. "<em>Did you do something to Amy?<em>"  
>"<em>She's not officially apart of our group. Once she is, she can keep her memories, but until then, she mustn't know who Mewtwo or I am. Kay?<em>"  
>Red nodded slightly and turned back to Amy. He shrugged and signed. "Maybe it was luck?"<br>"No…something had to have happened. Ho-Oh did not seem like it wanted us to survive that." Amy muttered.  
>Red placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly at her. "We can figure it out later. Let's go find the others."<br>Amy reluctantly nodded and followed him to the edge of the smoking city.

Within Kanto—Pallet Town  
>Mewtwo found Jen's home after mentally searching the minds of the locals. He slipped in through her window and glided to the edge of her bed.<br>It was still unmade from the last time she had slept in it. Her mother, Lucy, never bothered to remake it. She probably didn't have the heart to do so.  
>Mewtwo slowly walked through the room and picked up a few pictures that Jen had laying on her desk and examined them. One was a picture of her and Libby lying on the grass with their heads resting beside one another. The other was of Jen, Ash, and a spikey, brown haired boy. The three of them all looked to be about fifteen years old or so.<br>He sighed and replaced the pictures back on the desk. He continued to wander through her room, touching and picking up different items and knick knacks that used to belong to Jen.  
>He eventually found his way back to her bed and sat down. He ran his hand over the covers and over her pillows. He picked one up and held it close. Even after two months, the pillow still managed to retain her scent.<br>Holding it closer, Mewtwo breathed it in, not wanting to forget the smell. He began to shake as his embrace on the pillow tightened. "I'm sorry, Jen. I should have protected you. I should have saved you."  
>The sound of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs as they neared the room. Mewtwo threw the pillow back onto the bed and dove out the window.<br>He had just made it out when Lucy, Jen's mom, peeked inside the bedroom. She slowly looked around and noticed the still open window. Lucy opened the door a little wider to get a clearer view, and beamed softly at the window.

A few hours later  
>Mikey woke up in a hospital bed with Red, Amy, and Kenji's Pokemon sitting around her bed. "Morning." She said sluggishly. "Is everyone alright?"<br>"You gave us quite a scare, Mikey! Morty said that you ran off after he told you to stay. How foolish could you possibly be?!" Amy scowled.  
>"I heard screaming. I needed to help."<br>"You need help!" Amy cried as she threw her hands up into the air.  
>A soft knock came from the door before a small, blond head poked through. "Is Miss Mikey here?"<br>"Jamie!" Mikey cried happily.  
>Jamie smiled widely at her and raced to the edge of her bed. His mother walked in after him, carrying a small gift basket in her arms. "Thank you fow saving me."<br>"I'm glad that you were able to get out safely. Was it fun climbing down the sheets like a firefighter?" Mikey asked in a happy-go-lucky tone.  
>"Yep! When I gwow up I'm going to be a firefighter!"<br>His mother smiled sweetly at Jamie and stroked his hair. "I know that I will never be able to thank you enough for saving my son, but I was hoping this would suffice as a simple thank you." She said as she held the basket out to Mikey.  
>Mikey examined the basket before taking it and beamed at both Jamie and his mom. "This is enough. Thank you. It's just good to see that Jamie is alright."<br>"Thank you again." The mother said before she started to turn away. "Come on, Jamie. Your dad is waiting for us."  
>"Okay." Jamie quickly hugged Mikey and took off after his mom, but not before waving one last time to Mikey. "Bye-bye, Miss Mikey."<br>Mikey waved goodbye as the door shut behind Jamie.  
>"You're a sucker for children, you know that?" Amy smirked teasingly.<br>"He was in trouble…the house was burning down." Mikey replied timidly. Her gaze drifted towards Kenji's Pokemon, who were staring at her and listening to her conversation. "Where is Kenji? I have something to tell him."  
>Amy paused and glanced at Red. "I don't know where he is. The last time I saw him, he was back at our house, but I'm sure he made it out of the city before Ho-Oh attacked."<br>Red nodded and began writing on a pad of paper. "He left way before the attack."  
>"He's coming back, right? Where did he go?" Mikey asked.<br>Red shrugged.  
>"Why did he leave?"<br>"He said that you told him something about Jen. What did you tell him?" Red turned the pad to her for to read, and waited anxiously for her response.  
>Amy read over his shoulder and frowned. "Who's Jen?"<br>"She's my cousin. I told you, Mikey, the other day that she had received her Pokemon when she was eighteen. Both she and Kenji were really close."  
>"Is there a way for you to call or contact him? Kenji is going to want to hear what I have to say." She looked back over at his Pokemon. "He's got to come back for his Pokemon anyway."<br>"Haunter, Vulpix, and Rattata are actually Jen's Pokemon. Aipom does not belong to Kenji either. She was just traveling with him."  
>"So there's a huge chance that he may not return to Ecruteak City?" Mikey asked glumly. She really wanted to tell him the good news.<br>Red nodded.  
>"We're not in Ecruteak City anymore, Mikey. Everyone was evacuated to Olivine City. Ecruteak City is nothing, but ashes and rubble now." Amy said grimly.<br>"Did everyone make it out?"  
>Amy nodded. "Officer Jenny made sure the city was cleared while Ho-Oh destroyed it. Sayo and the Kimono girls, Morty, and everyone got out and came to Olivine. We're all supposed to stay here until Ecruteak is restored."<br>"How much is left of Ecruteak?"  
>Amy and Red looked at each other sadly. "There is nothing left. Ho-Oh destroyed everything."<br>Mikey flinched.  
>Amy rolled her eyes at Mikey's sudden panic. She reached out and rested a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't fret about losing your books, Mikey. Just be grateful that you and everyone else were able to get out alive."<br>"I can replace the books." Mikey said shakily. Her hand quickly flew to her neck and felt for a tan string around her neck. She sighed and relaxed.  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing. I just thought I lost something, but I still have it with me." She sat back up and looked over at Red. "Going back to what we were talking about earlier, what if my news is really good? Could we try to contact him?"  
>Red stared at her necklace as Mikey twisted the string in between her fingers before finally snapping out of his thoughts. "Maybe. What did you tell him earlier, and what do you want to tell him now?" Red asked.<br>Mikey rubbed her necklace before answering. "I have been having nightmares of your cousin dying within a fire. The nightmares never changed, except for the night before Kenji and his Pokemon arrived."  
>"Jen can't be dead!" The pencil broke in Red's hand as he drilled the lead onto the pad of paper.<br>"That's what I thought for a good while, and that's what I told Kenji, but she's not dead." Mikey exclaimed with a smile. "I saw her and spoke to her back in the city. She helped me escape Jamie's house when I was trapped."  
>Red's eyes widened, while the Pokemon leapt up onto her bed and crowded her. They all began talking quickly and all at once, making it hard for Mikey to hear even herself. "Where is she now? Why hasn't she tried to tell us that she is still alive?"<br>Mikey's smile faded. "I don't know. The last thing that she said to me was to tell you guys that she was alive. I'm sorry."  
>Red looked away, puzzled.<br>"_Maybe she went off to find Mewtwo?_" Mew wondered telepathically to Red and the other Pokemon.  
>"<em>Maybe, but wouldn't she have come to us before leaving? This is not like Jen. She would tell us in person that she was still alive.<em>" Red glanced back at Mikey and lifted the pad up to her. "Thank you for telling us."  
>Mikey nodded at him.<br>"Did she give you a hint as to where she may have gone?" Amy asked. She slipped her hand into Red's and squeezed it reassuringly. "Could she still be in Johto? Perhaps she followed us here."  
>Red smiled at her. "I hope."<br>"Can we try to contact Kenji now? I want him to know before he does anything stupid." Mikey said.  
>Red nodded and took out his phone. He had bought a new, cheap one when he arrived in Johto. Jen had never returned his phone back to him. He began texting a message to a non-existent number, while Mew read his mind and began to form a mental message to Mewtwo. "<em>Mewtwo, Mikey just told us that she saw Jen! She's still alive. We don't know where she is, but she is still alive! We need you help finding her.<em>"  
>Red replaced his phone back into his pocket and smiled at his friends. "He should be here eventually."<br>"Will he call us when he arrives or can I get out of bed and wait with you guys outside?" Mikey asked.  
>"You're going to need to stay here. The doctors would be mad if we let you walk out of the hospital without their permission."<br>Mikey pouted and slunk down onto the bed.  
>"We'll be back with Kenji in a little while, okay? Just be patient."<br>"_Easier said than done._" Mikey thought as she watched her friends leave the room.

Back in Ecruteak City  
>Three teens stood at the edge of the ruined city with their Pokemon by their side. The only building they could see that was left standing was the Bell Tower.<br>"What do you think caused Ho-Oh to attack like this?" The green haired girl asked her companions.  
>Neither of them bothered to answer her. Instead, they walked through the ruins and began scanning the area for any signs of life.<br>"I'm not seeing anything, Ty. Are you picking up anything?"  
>"There are three large heat signatures coming from the Bell Tower, and the scanner is registering immense power from all three." Ty grinned.<br>"It looks like the Beasts decided to stay." Clara smirked.  
>"Are we going to try and capture them, or at least report their location to the others? Giovanni wanted us to find the Mews. Not the-"<br>"Lacy, shut up!" Clara growled. "We must not pass up the chance to capture the Beasts. They may not be the Mews, but they are at least something. Call it in, Ty. We're going to need to make sure they don't flee."  
>Ty nodded and touched his earpiece. "Send in squadron Delta. We've found the Legendary Beasts in Ecruteak City and we need reinforcements to bring them in."<br>"We'll be on our way. Keep a visual on the Beasts until then." One of the grunts on the other end ordered.  
>"But Giovanni wanted us to focus on finding the Mews. He never said anything about any of the other Legendries." Lacy whined.<br>Clara rolled her eyes and flicked Lacy on the nose. "How would you plan on catching them? You saw, or at least heard, what Jen did to our base. If we are going after them we are going to need as much fire power on our side as we can possibly get, which means we need to capture as many Legendries as we can."

Olivine City—Back in the hospital  
>Mikey was still relaxing on the hospital bed with Jen's old Pokemon. The doctors had given her the okay to leave, but she decided to stay a little longer just in case Kenji decided to return.<br>She stared absent-mindedly out the window, while she brushed her hand over the sleeping Vulpix's fur. All three of Jen's Pokemon had fallen asleep around her. It felt almost…normal to Mikey. It was as if she did this with them every day.  
>Mew, still as an Aipom, however, was sitting quietly by the window. She had been frozen there for quite a while, waiting and watching for MewtwoKenji to return.  
>"I'm sure he's on his way, Aipom." Mikey said reassuringly to the little disguised Legendry.<br>Mew didn't move. She was trying very hard to find Mewtwo, but he had mentally hidden himself from her. "_Mewtwo, please, tell us where you are. We have something to tell you. It has to do with Jen. She's still alive!_"  
>There was no response, nor did the mental message seem to go through. Mewtwo had his mind completely closed off.<br>Mew sighed and was about to try again when the door opened. A tall, green-eyed, dark haired man walked into the room (refer to the picture above). Mikey's eyes widened when she saw him, and jumped from the bed to hug him. Jen's Pokemon were awoken from her sudden movement.  
>"Billy!" Mikey cried happily.<br>"Hey, Michael. I heard what happened to you. Are you alright?" He asked as he hugged her back. His voice was deep, but also full of concern.  
>"I'm fine. I'm still in one piece."<br>Billy smiled at her and poked her in the side, causing her to squirm and giggle. "Since when have you ever been fine? You always say that you're fine, but in reality, you are just a crazy midget."  
>Mikey stared at him with her mouth agape. "Midget!? I'm not a midget. I'm fun-sized!"<br>Billy snickered. "You wish, small-fry."  
>"Hill-Billy!"<br>"Spec!"  
>"Magikarp-boy!"<br>They glared at each other while Jen's Pokemon looked on worriedly. The siblings' stare down didn't last very long, and both Billy and Mikey began laughing. They would always fight or call each other names, but in the end they would wind up laughing with each other. They had pretty much built their relationship on insults and teasing one another.  
>Billy pulled her back into a tight hug. "It's good to see you again, sis."<br>"What are you doing here? I thought you would still be in Unova."  
>"I already told you. I heard what happened and I had to make sure you were okay. What kind of a brother would I be if I didn't worry about you?"<br>"I can take care of myself. Besides, I have friends who look out for me as well." Mikey replied, crossing her arms across her chest.  
>Billy snickered at her. He then caught sight of Jen's Pokemon and Mew. "Did you finally get some Pokemon?"<br>Mikey shook her head. "Nope. Those guys belong to a friend. I'm just hanging out with them for the time being."  
>Billy flicked her playfully on the forehead. "Procrastinator."<br>"Hey! I want to make sure I get a Pokemon who I can get along with."  
>Billy shot her a disbelieving look. "Coward. It's not hard to get along with a Pokemon. Just show them love and respect, be patient, and you both will get along well."<br>Mikey nodded.  
>"I also called mom and dad. They know everything."<br>Mikey went rigid. "Why?! You didn't have to do that! Do you know how anxious that probably made them?"  
>"They want you to come back home, but, Mikey don't talk," He said quickly before she could interrupt, "it will only be for a few days. They haven't seen you in a while."<br>Mikey sighed. She loved her family and had nothing against seeing them again, but she didn't want them worrying about her. "When do they want me to come over?"  
>"I can take you when you are ready."<br>Mikey walked over to Jen's Pokemon and hugged them goodbye. "I'll be back later, but in the meantime, I hope you guys can find Jen." They seemed to smile at her as she walked over to Mew. She held her hand out to Mew and rubbed her head softly. "I'm sure Kenji will return soon enough, and take care of him when he does, alright?"  
>Mew just stared at her. Mikey lowered her hand and began to walk away, but Mew grabbed her wrist and hugged it. Mikey smiled at her and hugged the small Legendry.<br>"I'll see you all later." She said softly.  
>Mew reluctantly let go of her wrist and watched as Mikey followed her brother out of the room and down the hallway.<p> 


	7. Home

Red and Amy were sitting on a bench outside when Billy and Mikey walked out of the hospital. Amy noticed them walking out together and sat up. "Mikey? Where are you going? Billy, where are you guys going?"  
>Billy stopped and faced the two teens on the bench. "I'm taking Mikey back home for a couple days. Our folks want her to spend some time with them."<br>"Why?" Red signed.  
>"My parents were told about the attack, and now they want to come home. It will only be for a few days. A week or so at the most, I promise."<br>Amy stood up from the bench and walked over to Mikey and Billy. "You had better keep an eye on her, Billy. Get her home safe and sound, alright."  
>"You can trust me, Amy." Billy said as he wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulder. "I won't let her get into any trouble."<br>Mikey giggled and pushed Billy's hand off of her. "He's going to put me under house arrest."  
>Amy stared at her for a moment before hugging her. "You'd better stay out of trouble. We'll find Kenji and Jen. See you in a week."<br>"I will. Bye, Amy. Bye, Red."  
>Amy waved while Billy led Mikey away, but Red just watched them go. Amy noticed his pondering expression, and nudged him in the shoulder. "What's up, Red?"<br>"Billy looks familiar." He signed.  
>"How so?"<br>Red shrugged. "He just does. It's like I've seen him before, but I know that I haven't." He began to fall back into his thoughts. "_I wonder…I need to talk to Mew and Mewtwo._" He grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her back into the hospital.  
>"Red? What's gotten into you?"<br>Red didn't respond. He basically kicked open the door to Mikey's old hospital room, and hurried over to Mew, who was still at the window. "_Mew, I need to talk to Mewtwo. Have you been able to reach him yet?_"  
>"<em>No. He's still hiding.<em>"  
>Red grimaced. "<em>Have you talked to N, Sabrina, Colress, or Latias?<em>"  
>Mew shook her head. "<em>Give me a moment. I'll ask them if they've seen either Jen or Mewtwo.<em>"  
>Amy looked from Red to Mew confused. "Red, what's wrong?"<br>He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before continuing. "_Thanks, Mew. Can you also ask Latias something for me too?_"  
>"<em>Yeah. What do you want me to ask?<em>"  
>Red hesitated. "<em>Where is Latios?<em>"

Sootopolis City  
>Billy landed his Tropius near their old home and climbed off its back. "Here we are, Mikey. Are you ready to see everyone again?"<br>Mikey slid off of Tropius and hugged the ground.  
>Billy smirked at her and ruffled her hair. "Sorry, Mikey. I know you don't like flying, but if we surfed all the way here, we wouldn't have arrived until sometime later tonight. And that's if we were lucky."<br>Mikey nodded and, with Billy's help, climbed to her feet. He led her over to the door and proceeded to knock on the large wooden door, but before he could, the door flew open. Behind it stood a brown-haired boy, who appeared to be a few inches shorter than Mikey.  
>The young boy's mouth widened into a large smile as he slammed himself into Mikey and Billy, giving both of them a tight hug. "You guys finally made it!"<br>"It's good to see you again, Matty. How have you been? You look like you grew quite a bit since last time."  
>Matty chuckled and stood up straight. "So you can tell. I'm almost as tall as Mikey."<br>"I don't know. You look like you're taller than her." Billy said as he examined his siblings.  
>"Hey! That's not possible!" Mikey cried. "He's only nine years old!"<br>"You're just a midget, Mikey." Billy smirked as he rubbed her head.  
>"Stop that!" She said with a cheeky smile.<br>"Is that Michael?" An older, female voice called.  
>Mikey grinned at the sound of her mother's voice. "Hey, mom!"<br>Her mother walked out of the house and gave her older children a soft smile. "It is so good to see you both."  
>Mikey hugged her mom.<br>"So how have you been, Mikey? Anything…interesting happen recently that you want to tell me about?" Her mom asked slyly.  
>Mikey shot Billy a look before turning back to her mom. "I'm fine now, mom. Everyone got out of the city. No one got hurt."<br>"You know we worry about you. Both you and Billy are always on our mind."  
>"Hey, we're grown adults now, mom. You don't need to worry about us." Billy said. "Well, I'm a grown adult. You don't have to worry about me. Mikey on the other hand…"<br>Mikey elbowed him in the stomach before he could continue. "Shut up, Billy."  
>"Come on inside you two. I will have lunch ready soon." Their mom said as she led them into the living room.<br>Billy sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. "Come here, Matty-boy. I've got something for you."  
>Matty sat next to his older brother and waited as Billy shuffled through his bag. Mikey stared at the two boys and giggled to herself. "<em>They look so much like each other. Matty could be a mini clone of Billy. The only difference is that Matty, compared to Billy, is mature.<em>"  
>"I know you're almost ten years old, and you like electric Pokemon, so…" Billy pulled out a red and white Pokeball and held it out to Matty.<br>Both Mikey's and Matty's eyes widened. "No way!"  
>"Go on. Take it." Billy grinned.<br>Matty took the Pokeball in both of his hands and grinned widely at his older brother. "Thank you, Billy!" He turned away from his siblings and summoned his starter. The red energy shot out of the Pokeball and began taking the form of a canine-like being.  
>"Jolteon!"<br>Matty leapt across the room and hugged his Jolteon. "I love it! Thanks, Billy!"  
>"Are you going to give it a nickname?" Mikey asked. She sounded a bit jealous of her brother, but tried to hide it for his sake.<br>"How about Volts? Do you like the name, Volts?" Matty asked his Jolteon.  
>"Jolt!" It cried happily.<br>"I'm going to go tell mom!" Matty said eagerly. Volts followed him out of the living room and into the kitchen.  
>Billy turned back to Mikey and crossed his arms across his chest. "So when are you planning on getting your first Pokemon? You do know that it is not going to be easy on your own."<br>"I'm fine with that." Mikey replied quickly.  
>"Do you have an idea as to which Pokemon you are going to try to catch?"<br>"No. Did you know what your starter would be?"  
>"Nope, but remember, you have an older brother who is willing to fly you anywhere to get your Pokemon."<br>Mikey muttered something under her breath. Billy leaned forward and cupped a hand up to his ear, signaling to her to speak up. "I don't want to go flying again. Is there another way? What if we surf to the next nearest city or something?"  
>"Mikey, you've got to face your fears of flying. How else would you ever be able to return home?"<br>"I can teach my Pokemon surf, or I can take a boat. It's not that hard."  
>"You don't have a Pokemon yet."<br>Mikey shot him a look that said 'shut up'.  
>"Lunch is ready guys." Matty said for the kitchen.<br>Mikey left Billy in the living room and sat down at the counter. Her mom placed a grilled cheese down in front of her, and Mikey immediately began biting into it. Hot cheese and tomato bits filled her mouth. She smiled at her mom, who sat across from her. "I still remember how to make it the way you like it."  
>Billy sat down next to her and began eating his sandwich. "Thanks, mom." He turned over to Matty, who was sitting next to their mom. "After lunch do you want to have a Pokemon battle?"<br>Matty almost choked on his sandwich. "Against you? I just got Volts! You're going to beat us without even trying."  
>Billy chuckled and looked at Mikey. "Who said I was going to be battling you."<br>Mikey slowly stared at him in mid-bite.  
>"You're going to let her use your Pokemon to fight me? That's still unfair!"<br>"Will you just chill? You both have starters, okay?"  
>"How is a Jolteon a starter?" Mikey asked.<br>"Does it matter?" Matty asked as he hugged his Pokemon.  
>"No, Mikey is just over reacting. She's just jealous that you got your starter before her."<br>"I'm not jealous. I just thought that starters would be in their first evolutions rather than in their second evolutions."  
>"There is no rule that says starters have to be in their first evolution. Just go with it, Mikey. Besides, you haven't seen the one that I picked out for you yet." Billy said as he picked up his plate and put it in the sink. "I'll be back in a bit."<br>He left the room and walked back into the living room. Mikey quickly finished her lunch and put her plate away in the sink. "I'll be in my room."  
>"Are you tired, honey?" Her mom asked.<br>"A little bit. I will only need a few minutes." She said as she walked to her room. "Just call me when you guys are ready."  
>She shut her door behind her, kicked off her shoes, and plopped down onto her bed. If Jen was back and in Johto with her friends, then maybe she could finally get some sleep without waking up screaming. She pulled the covers over her head and let herself fall into a deep sleep.<p>

Within Kanto  
>The metallic, hanger doors to the Rocket base opened, allowing five choppers to land inside. A bright, red haired woman approached the choppers and waited as some of the grunts began to leave the choppers.<br>"What have you found? Giovanni didn't want you to return unless it was with the Mews." Ariana scowled when she spotted Clara and Lacy leaving one of the helicopters.  
>"We know that. We just wanted to drop off our latest catch. I'm sure Giovanni will be very pleased." Clara said proudly as she gestured to three cages that were being dragged out of one of the bigger helicopter.<br>Each cage was designed differently so the Legendary Beasts could not escape.  
>"I don't know about that." Ariana replied dryly.<br>"Why? It took us a while to defeat the Beasts! The least he could be is grateful." Lacy scoffed. "Besides, Clara said that we were going to use any Legendries-"  
>Clara elbowed her in the side to keep her from finishing.<br>"What?"  
>Clara turned back to Ariana. "How is Giovanni doing? Is he walking or is he still bed bound?"<br>Ariana smirked. "Giovanni? Bedbound? Now that is funny. He's still recovering, but he is anything, but bedbound. If he finds out that you three are back in Kanto not looking for the Mews, he's going to be pissed."  
>"Relax, Ariana. We're going." Clara said as she took Lacy by the arm and pulled her back towards their chopper.<br>Ariana watched as the third grunt, Ty, flew the chopper out of the hanger and back to wherever region they had captured the Beasts within. She turned back to her tablet and called Giovanni.  
>It only took a moment for the Rocket Leader to answer on the other end. A dark square appeared where Giovanni should have been on her tablet. He did not want anyone seeing what he looked like after two months of recovering. The last time anyone had seen him, though, he looked like Hell.<br>When he had removed the bandages from his face, she could see exposed muscle and bone. She couldn't look at him without feeling faint.  
>"What is it, Ariana?" He asked. His voice was hoarse, but it did not lessen the authoritative and menacing tone that he was infamous for having. No, instead, he sounded even more horrifying.<br>"Three of the grunts that you sent out to look for the Mews have just dropped off the Legendary Beasts for you. They are planning on capturing more and using their powers to capture the Mews."  
>Giovanni was silent on the other end.<br>"Sir?"  
>"Why does it sound like you are against this plan?"<br>"I am not, sir. I just didn't know if-"  
>"I was the one who instructed them to do so. I was the one who told them to capture the Legendries. The Mews will not come easily, but if they find out that their species, other Legendries, are disappearing, they will either hide, or…they will try to save them. Mewthree, I know will come, and when she does, the other two will follow."<p>

It hadn't even felt like a minute when Mikey looked up from her covers to see someone resting beside her. They were hidden under the covers.  
>"Matty? Is that you?"<br>The covered figure didn't answer.  
>Mikey pulled away the covers and gasped. Before her lay the white haired girl, Jen, but she had her back turned to her. "W-What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Johto. How did you get here? How did you get into my house?"<br>"Same way you did, Mikey. I flew." She replied without turning around.  
>"What? How? Why didn't you stay? Why did you not talk to the others?" Mikey asked quickly.<br>"Good question. Why? Why did I not stay?" She sighed. "I miss my friends. I want to go back, Mikey."  
>"Then go back! Be with them! They miss you too."<br>"You're giving me permission?" Jen paused and shook her head slowly. "It would be very unfair to you."  
>"What do you mean by that? What would be unfair?"<br>Jen shook her head again and sat up. "I'm sorry, Mikey." She got to her feet and began walking towards the door. "You have a nice family."  
>"This has nothing to do with my family. Jen, you need to return to your friends. They miss you, and if you truly miss them, then return to them. Think about Kenji!"<br>Jen froze at the doorway and began to shake ever so slightly. "I haven't stopped thinking about him. I haven't stopped thinking about any of them. I want to see them again, but…it would be unfair to you."  
>"No, it wouldn't be unfair to me! You're just scared to see them again!"<br>Jen looked down at her feet. "Am I? Is this why I ran to Sootopolis City? Or is there another reason, Mikey? Please let it be another reason."  
>Mikey was now completely confused. "What are you talking about, Jen?"<br>Jen smirked and let out a smile giggle. "This conversation has been quite amusing."  
>"What are you trying to avoid?"<br>Jen shrugged. "Waking up?"  
>"Huh?!"<br>Mikey quickly sat up out of bed to find that she had slept late into the night. "What—What the Hell?"  
>She climbed out of her bed and ran for the kitchen. "Mom? Billy? Matty? Where are you guys?"<br>"Mikey?" Her mom asked, walking into the room. "What's the matter, honey? You look pale. Did you have a nightmare or something?"  
>Mikey ran into her mother's arms and buried her face into her mom's shoulder. "I don't know. I don't know."<br>"It's okay, honey. You're awake now." She said while rubbing Mikey's back soothingly.  
>"Where are Billy and Matty? Where did they go, mom?"<br>"They went to bed. I told them not to wake you until you were ready to wake up on your own." She said softly.  
>"W-When is dad coming home?" Mikey asked.<br>Her mom continued to rub her back.  
>"Mom?"<br>"Do you want to go back to bed, honey?" Her mom asked.  
>Mikey pulled away from her. "No, I don't want to go back to bed. I want you to answer my question. When is dad coming back home?"<br>"He'll be here sometime tomorrow. I know you're excited to see him." Her mom said with a smile. "Do you want to go back to bed?"  
>Mikey shook her head. "N-No. I think I'll stay out on the couch for the rest of the night. Sorry to have woken you up, mom. Goodnight."<br>"Goodnight, Mikey. Sleep tight." Her mom said as she hugged her one last time.  
>Mikey watched as her mom disappeared down the hall and into her room. She numbly moved to the couch in the living room and laid down. She reached for the television remote and flipped on the television.<br>Commercials.  
>She flipped through different channels, hoping to find something good to watch. Nothing seemed very interesting, but she didn't shut the television off. She needed some background noise to distract her.<br>She laid the remote down beside her and relaxed on the couch. She tried to stay awake, but the more she stared at the television, the heavier her eyelids became. "_No, no. I don't want to fall asleep again. I don't want to talk to Jen._"  
>She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The sound of soft footfalls advancing towards her caused her to look up at the approaching being. It was Matty's Jolteon.<br>It stopped and looked at her with its sparkling black eyes.  
>"What are you doing up, Volts?" She asked with a smile.<br>Volts continued to stare at her.  
>Mikey giggled to herself and began playing with her necklace. Volts walked over to her and jumped up onto the couch next to her. It nuzzled her hand that was playing with the string around her neck. "What are you doing? Do you want me to pet you?"<br>She held her free hand out to the Pokemon, but it ducked out of her way and continued to nuzzle her other hand. It pushed her hand a little harder as time went on.  
>Mikey stared at it confused and moved her hand away, but the string was still wrapped around her fingers. The jewel attached to the string slipped out from under her shirt, and Volts stared at it intently.<br>Mikey slowly picked up the jewel and stared at it with a confused look. It was as if she was looking upon it for the first time in her life, but…she had received it from her friend a while ago…right? "_It looks…different._"  
>Volts touched the jewel with its nose and flinched backwards.<br>"What's wrong?" Mikey asked. "It's just a jewel."  
>Volts backed away to the other side of the couch and stared at the jewel.<br>Mikey directed her attention back to the blue jewel. She swore that she saw something move within the jewel. "Huh?"  
>"Mikey, are you alright?"<br>Mikey looked up from her necklace to see Billy and Matty standing in the doorway. "I thought you guys were asleep." Mikey said to her brothers.  
>"We were waiting for you." Matty said softly. He and Billy noticed the necklace in her hands, and seemed saddened by the sight of it.<br>"What's the matter guys?"  
>Her brothers didn't answer.<br>"Guys, please answer me. I have been having a very strange night. The last thing that I need is for you two not to talk to me." Mikey complained.  
>"It's going to keep getting stranger."<br>Mikey turned over to see Jen sitting in one of the chairs. Her face was slightly hidden by her hand and hair. "_How did I not see her there?_"  
>"Mikey, you should go back to bed." Billy said softly, but there was something in his voice that set Mikey on edge. It sounded a lot like…fear?<br>"Why? What's going on?"  
>"Please, Mikey, just go back to sleep." Matty begged.<br>Mikey slowly stood to her feet and began walking back to her room, but stopped and turned back to Jen, who was staring at the ground. "Aren't you going to say anything?"  
>"It's your choice, Mikey. You can go to bed, or…"<br>"Or what?"  
>"Mikey, who are you talking to?" Billy asked.<br>Mikey frowned. "You can't see her? Why can't they see you?"  
>"They are lying."<br>The room was silent.  
>"Do you want the truth, Mikey? Or do you want to slip back into this dream world that you have created for yourself?" Jen asked after a moment of hush. "Whatever you choose, I will be fine with."<br>Mikey looked to her brothers for help. She was scared and confused beyond belief by Jen's words. "What did you mean by 'dream world'? What…what the Hell is going on?!" She asked angrily.  
>"Mikey-" Her brothers began.<br>"You're going to need to calm down. If you lose control anything could happen." Jen warned.  
>"Anything? What do you mean by that? I'm just a person! I—what are you hiding from me?"<br>"I am not hiding anything from you. You are the one hiding the truth from yourself. You're trying to ignore it and fall back asleep. Why? Why do you not want to remember?"  
>"I-I don't understand, Jen." Mikey stuttered.<br>"You will once you remember. And when you are ready to know the truth, I will be there to help you."  
>Mikey felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Billy, who was staring at her sadly. "Do you know what she's talking about, Billy? And don't you dare lie to me! You're my brother! Right?"<br>Billy sighed and looked at Matty before turning back to Mikey. "If you want to know the truth…to remember everything, then do not let us stop you. Your family is waiting for you…and I don't mean us. I mean your real family."  
>"Huh?"<br>Billy hugged her tightly. "We will always be with you, Mikey, even when you think we are gone."  
>Mikey just stared at him in confusion.<br>"Mikey, don't be scared." Matty said softly. "Everything will soon be better."  
>Mikey nodded and turned to Jen. "I want to remember now."<br>Jen walked over to her and placed both hands on Mikey's head. Both Mikey and Jen instinctively shut their eyes as memories began flooding back into Mikey's mind. Her eyes shot open as a wave of pain tore through her mind. "MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS!" She screamed.  
>The mental pain eventually forced her to her knees. She cringed and felt tears falling down her cheeks, but she braved the pain as more and more of her true memories returned to her.<p>

She woke up sometime later in the middle of an empty home. Billy, Matty, and Volts were gone. The pain in her mind had finally ceased, and her memories were completely restored. She smiled and climbed to her feet. She hurried to the door and threw it open.  
>Sunlight and fresh air welcomed her.<br>She looked down at the blue orb around her neck and grinned at the blue Legendary that hovered within it. Latios.  
>She looked back up and breathed in the fresh air. Her heart raced with joy as she took off towards the outskirts of the city. "It's good to be back." She beamed.<p> 


	8. Together Again

Mew, and all of Jen's Pokemon were taken to Altomare by Latias in the disguise of Bianca, while Amy and Red stayed behind at the hospital. Red convinced the others that he and Amy would meet up with them later. Now, he was bent over his pad of paper scribbling frantically with a wild grin on his face. Amy watched on curiously as he wrote and crossed things out.  
>"Okay. I think I got it!" He signed. "Jen you are a clever girl."<br>Amy glanced over at the pad and tried to comprehend what Red had written:

Amy said Mikey's last name was **Devan**.  
>Jen and Libby's last name is <strong>Vande.<strong>  
><strong>Vande <strong>**-**** Devan**

Billy - Did Jen ever know a Billy? - **NO**  
>Billy looks familiar. <strong>Why?<strong>  
>He is <strong>32<strong> years old.  
>Switch the <strong>B<strong> with the **L**'s? - **Libby**

Libby's full name is **Libby Maddison Vande**.  
>Shortened middle name - <strong>Maddy<strong>  
>Jen's full name is Jen <strong>Michael<strong> Vande.  
>Shortened middle name - <strong>Mikey<strong>

Matty - Did Jen ever know a Matty? - **Not completely**  
>Never got to see Matty.<br>He is **9** years old.  
>Switch any of the letters around? - No<br>Jen, at a young age could not properly pronounce the shortened version of Libby's middle name, so instead of saying **Maddy** like the rest of us, she wound up saying **Matty**.

What is **32 **plus **9**? **41.** Useless.  
>What is <strong>32<strong> minus **9**? **23**. Libby's age now.

Jen, you clever girl.

Amy looked back up at Red, who was smiling giddily at his work. "Mikey…is Jen, your cousin? How? That's not possible. I've known her for a good while."  
>Red shook his head and signed. "You think you've known her for a while, but you only met her about two months ago, and boy are we lucky that she decided to stay with you and Sayo. Imagine if she didn't. We would all still think that she is dead."<br>"But how could Mikey be Jen? Or, excuse me, Jen be Mikey?"  
>Red glanced back at her and grinned widely at her. "Do you trust me?"<br>Amy nodded.  
>Red's smile grew wider as he shoved his pad of paper into his bag and planted a kiss on Amy's lips. "Then I'm going to need you to be patient for a little while, alright? Jen, or Mikey right now, has no clue who she is, and if we rush this on her…things could go badly."<br>"I understand. I'll wait for when you are ready to tell me."  
>He took her hand and quickly led her to the roof of the hospital where he summoned his Charizard. He climbed up onto Charizard's back and helped Amy up. "Hold on tight, Amy."<br>She obeyed and wrapped her arms around Red as Charizard took off towards Hoenn. "Mikey said that she lived in Sootopolis City…or that's at least what I think I remember her telling me." Amy called over the roaring winds that swept past them.  
>They were going awfully fast, but neither teen complained and asked Charizard to slow. They were too eager to reach Sootopolis City and find Jen.<p>

Following Jen  
>Jen was walking around the water filled city, trying to find a well hidden spot to take off towards Johto without being spotted. Unfortunately, there weren't any good ones that she could find.<br>Annoyed, she fiddled with her glasses and adjusted them. Why she had decided to give herself glasses while being Mikey was completely beyond her. Yeah, they were a nice touch, but they were redundant. Mikey, apparently unbeknownst to her, had 20/20 vision! The glasses did nothing for her.  
>She had made-up so many different things while she was Mikey, ranging from Billy and Matty being a split version of Libby (Billy being her grown-up immature side, while Matty was her quiet, and naïve side), to changing her appearance. Apparently, the current form that she was in now, brown-haired and green-eyed, would have been what she looked like if Lucy had never given her the serum all those years ago.<br>Jen stopped and looked at her reflection in a store window. She looked almost like Libby and Lucy. "_Eh…more of my dad and Libby…_" Her frown deepened as she thought back to what Mikey's make-up mom had said to her.  
>"<em>He will be here tomorrow.<em>"  
>"Would he have looked like my dad?" She asked herself softly.<br>She looked back at her reflection and lifted her sleeves up to look at her arms. There on her right arm were the white scars she had received from Giovanni's Persian. She had somehow managed to keep that part of her from changing for two whole months, but, as Mikey, she had always dismissed them as strange birthmarks.  
>She was pulled from her thoughts when a Charizard landed a few yards away from her. She shot him a confused stare, but immediately started to beam when she noticed Red and Amy on his back.<br>"Hello!" She said simply. "_Did Red figure everything out yet? Is that why they are here? He's fast._"  
>Red and Amy hopped off of Charizard's back and approached her slowly. "Hey, Mikey."<br>"Whatcha guys doing here? Did you miss me?" She asked with a grin.  
>Red grinned at her and chuckled to him. "<em>You have no idea, Jen.<em>" He thought to himself. Little did he know, Jen could hear him.  
>"<em>I think I'll keep playing Mikey…at least until the time is right, when everyone is together. This is going to be so much fun!<em>" She mentally giggled to herself. She made sure to keep the thought hidden from Red.  
>"We need to talk, Mikey." Amy said quickly.<br>Jen's smile faded. "What's wrong? Where are Jen's Pokemon?" "_Where are my friends? Where is Mewtwo?_"  
>"They're fine, Mikey." Red signed. "They went to a friend's place. Her name is Bianca."<br>Jen's hand reached up and touched the Soul Dew that possessed Latios. She could feel Latios's joy at the sound of his friend's name. "So why did you guys come here? Should you not be-"  
>"We came here for you, Mikey." Amy replied.<br>"I haven't caused any trouble yet, guys."  
>"Mikey, that's not why—wait…yet?!" Amy yelped. "What do you mean by that?"<br>Jen giggled. "Nothing. I promise."  
>"We need to tell you something, but you may not take it very well." Red warned in sign.<br>Jen looked between her cousin and friend. "What? Has anyone been hurt? Is Kenji alright? Oh, God! What happened to him!?" There was sincere panic in her voice.  
>Red frowned at her reaction.<br>"I thought you two didn't like each other." Amy said slowly. She too was puzzled by her friend's outburst. "Is this some kind of change of heart?"  
>Jen went silent and looked away.<br>Red continued to look at her. "_Jen? Are you back?_"  
>Jen heard him, but she didn't answer.<br>He grimaced and whistled at her to get her attention. "Would you like to come with us to see the others?"  
>Jen quickly nodded, but shrunk away when she remembered that Mikey was acrophobic. "Where are they? Could we surf there?"<br>Red shook his head.  
>"We may need to fly to Altomare. That's where everyone is, and that is back in Johto." Amy replied.<br>Jen bit her bottom lip and gave a fake sigh. "I-I'll manage. Let's just go before I change my mind or something."  
>Amy and Red nodded. Amy summoned Peek and climbed up onto her back. "Do you want to fly with me or Red and Charizard?"<br>Jen looked from Peek to Charizard. "Uh…if you don't mind, Amy, I think I'll go with Red. Charizard has arms and if I fall I-"  
>"I get it, Mikey. Just remember that Red is mine." She said, half serious, half teasingly.<br>Jen smirked. "It'll just be for this flight."

They were soaring through the clouds a couple minutes later. Jen was hugging Red tightly, both out of fake fear and delight. After two full months she was finally reunited with her cousin, and soon she would be back with the rest of her friends. Her family.  
>"Hey, Red? How much farther is it until we get to Altomare?" She asked, trying very hard to hide her excitement.<br>Red signed to Charizard, who responded back in sign and vocally. "About five more minutes, Red."  
>Jen's heart leapt at the sound of Charizard's voice. How and why she had blocked out the voices of Pokemon was beyond her, but being able to hear them again caused her to smile uncontrollably. She turned her face away from Amy so she couldn't see.<br>"About five more minutes." Red replied.  
>Jen nodded. "<em>Five more minutes until I'm back with my family.<em>"

Within Latias's Garden  
>Peek and Charizard landed in the Garden and Jen collapsed onto the ground. She ran her fingers through the soft grass and breathed in its sweet fragrance. "It's so good…" She sighed. She had to trail off in order not to give anything away.<br>"It's good to be back on the ground again?" Amy finished for her as she held a hand out to her.  
>Jen took her hand and looked around the Garden. It looked just as beautiful as it did during her last visit, and the wall that had been blown up was repaired. "Something like that."<br>Amy's eyes widened as she took in the beauty of Latias's Garden. "What is this place?"  
>"This is Latias's Garden, and her sanctuary." A quick and calm voice replied.<br>Jen and Amy looked over their shoulders to see a green-ponytailed boy walking over to them. Jen silently gasped and willed herself to remain still as N and Sabrina, along with all of the Pokemon, walked over to them.  
>"Are these girls friends of yours, Red?" Sabrina asked.<br>"I'm Amy, and this is Mikey. I'm Red's girlfriend, and Mikey is one of my housemates and friend." Amy responded.  
>"It's okay, N. You can trust them." Mew said. She was back in her pink feline-like form.<br>Vulpix, Rattata, and Haunter came up from behind Mew and looked at the new arrivals. It took almost every ounce of will power for Jen not to scream out for her Pokemon. Her eyes, however, began to fill with tears of joy.  
>She quickly and casually rubbed the tears out of her eyes.<br>"What Pokemon is that one?" Amy asked, pointing to Mew.  
>"Her name is Mew." Sabrina responded. "She is one of our friends."<br>"And don't even think of trying to capture her or any of the Pokemon in this sanctuary." N said sternly.  
>"Okay. We won't." Amy said a little bitterly as she threw up her hands in defense. She shot Jen a look that asked 'what's his deal?'.<br>Jen just smirked at her friend. The sight of two brown-haired girls over Amy's shoulder caught Jen's attention. They looked like twins and dressed exactly alike, with the exception of one of the girls wearing a hat, but Jen knew the truth. Only one of the girls was human, while the other was Latias.  
>"So do you have any news, Red?" Sabrina asked.<br>"Wait!" Amy cried as she snapped her fingers and pointed at Sabrina. "I recognize you. You're Sabrina, the Mistress of Psychic Pokemon. You're able to telepathically communicate with your Pokemon. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Kanto."  
>"I am here to help find a lost friend of mine. Red has probably told you about her." Sabrina explained.<br>"Yeah, he has, but I don't know a whole lot about his cousin." She glanced over at N, who was staring at her wearily. "What? I'm here to help. What are you here to do?"  
>"Help as well. Like Sabrina, I too am able to communicate with Pokemon, but I do so without the help of telepathy." N explained.<br>Amy frowned. "How?"  
>"He was raised by Pokemon when he was very young, and ever since then he has known how to understand and communicate with Pokemon." Red explained.<br>"Huh. Interesting."  
>"Jen was able to understand us." Vulpix said slowly in a sorrowful voice.<br>"_Crack! There goes my heart._" Jen mentally sobbed. She wanted to tell her friends that she was back, that she remembered everything, but she wanted to wait until everyone was back together.  
>"So what did you want to tell us, Red?" Sabrina asked again.<br>All eyes turned towards Red.  
>A small smirk could be seen on his face. "I…want to wait until Kenji arrives. He'll want to hear what I have to share with you guys." He had signed Kenji's name, but to everyone else listening through telepathy, they heard Mewtwo's name being said.<br>"Wwhhyy?" Mew groaned. Pikachu and N were translating for the others. "I haven't been able to find him."  
>"Maybe we could help you." Sabrina suggested. "The more psychic power you have, the easier it will be to find him, regardless as to how well he has hidden himself from you."<br>Mew perked up and led Sabrina and her Pokemon, and Red's Espeon to a quieter area to search for Mewtwo.  
>"So what do we do in the meantime?" Amy asked Red.<br>Red took out his Pokeballs and summoned his Pokemon. He looked to Amy, who quickly followed suit.  
>"Woah! Where are we?" Haze, Amy's Vulpix, asked excitedly.<br>Amy's Pokemon gazed at their surroundings before their sights fell onto Jen's Pokemon.  
>"Hello! The name's Haze. What's yours?" Haze asked Vulpix.<br>"Jen never gave me a nickname. I'm just Vulpix. This is Haunter and Rattata."  
>"Oh, well, not having a nickname is fine." Haze said cheerfully. Her happy-go-lucky attitude was very similar to Vulpix's.<br>"Let us introduce ourselves to you. I'm Mystic." Amy's shiny Ghastly said. "That is Peek (Pidgeot), Moon (Umbreon), Kusa (Serpeior), and Mudball (Swampert)."  
>"Nice to meet you." Haunter said with a slight nod. His eyes were fixed on Mystic, and the tone in his voice sounded…Jen couldn't quite describe it.<br>"Do you guys want us to show you around?" Pikachu asked.  
>Amy's Pokemon nodded, and followed Red and Jen's Pokemon deeper into the Garden. Jen smiled as they disappeared together.<br>"Mikey, are you hungry?" Amy asked. She was holding out a sandwich in a plastic baggie for her.  
>"Not right now, but I'll have it in a bit. Thanks, Amy." She grinned.<br>Amy handed the sandwich to her anyway and sat down with Red and N to eat.  
>Jen was about to join them, but stopped when she felt the Soul Dew pulsate. She flinched and glanced secretively down at it. Latios was staring back up at her. "Do you want to be returned to your fountain?"<br>He nodded silently in response.  
>"Excuse me. I'll be back in a bit." She said as she casually wandered towards Latios' Fountain.<br>She checked over both of her shoulders and tried sensing for anyone watching her. She was in the clear. Jen gently pulled the Soul Dew out of the netted pouch around her neck, and replaced it back on its pedestal within the fountain.  
>The moment it touched the stony stand, a pale, blue sphere surrounded Jen. It was like the same sphere that she encountered when she was practicing with Sabrina back in Saffron City, but this time she was taken somewhere else. Somewhere very familiar.<br>The sphere had taken her to the Tree of Beginning. She drifted down through the trees until she came upon the clearing that she and her friends had once stayed at. She looked around and spotted a dark figure sleeping within the branches of a nearby tree.  
>"Mewtwo…" She said softly. Tears once again began to flood her vision. "Mewtwo." She called a little louder.<br>"_He can't hear you, but you can probably leave behind a sign for him. Just make sure it is within the sphere._" Latios said.  
>Jen smiled at the blue Legendary. "Thank you, Latios."<br>He nodded to her.  
>Jen knelt down and, using her fingers, scribbled something into the dirt at her feet. "Alright, I hope that works." She said as the Garden materialized around her.<br>She released Latios and walked back to the others.

At the Tree a little while later  
>Mewtwo woke up to the sun rising over the town of Rota. He sighed and was about to roll over and fall back asleep, but stopped when he noticed the writing in the dirt below him. He leapt from the tree and drifted over the message.<br>His eyes widened as he read the message.

Come find me in Altomare. Jen.

"She's alive." He said. A smile began to creep across his face.  
>"<em>MEWTWO!<em>"  
>His hands instantly flew to his ears as Mew mentally screamed his name. "<em>What, Mew?<em>" He hissed. He had failed to realize that while reading the message from Jen, his mind had opened up just enough for Mew to send a loud, mental message to him.  
>"<em>Get over to Altomare! Red said that he has some news for us.<em>" Mew said excitedly. She was clearly unfazed by his anger.  
>He looked down at the dirt message and telepathically sent the image to Mew.<br>He could hear her gasp. "_Well what are you waiting around for, Mewtwo? Don't you know that waiting around for something to happen is the worst plan ever?_"  
>"<em>…I'm not even going to answer that Mew.<em>" Mewtwo muttered. He rose back into the air and took off for Johto at top speed.

Back at the Garden  
>"Mewtwo is coming!" Mew cried happily as she flew all through the Garden.<br>Jen looked up from where she sat with the others and smiled.  
>"What is she saying?" Amy asked N.<br>"One of our friends is coming. You'll get to meet him, but he may be a bit…distant, so if he does not talk to you or comes off as cold, don't take it to heart." N explained.  
>Amy snickered. "He kind of reminds me of Kenji, or is he Kenji?"<br>N looked at Red. He didn't know how to answer.  
>"He is a really close friend to Kenji." Red responded.<br>Amy nodded. "Alright, I'll be patient with him."  
>Jen watched as Mew continued to fly around the Garden with her Pokemon following close behind excitedly. "<em>Only a few more minutes and then I can tell them the truth.<em>"  
>"Mikey, are you alright?" Red signed when he noticed her looking off into the distance.<br>"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." She looked back over at her Pokemon and smiled. "They look much happier than they did back at the hospital. I guess this place and being around other Pokemon is helping them."  
>"I agree." An older, and familiar voice said.<br>Jen spun around to see Colress beaming down at her.  
>"Afternoon, Colress. Where have you been?" N asked.<br>"I was out and about." He responded as he sat down with the group. "I see that we have two new helping hands. May I ask you what your names are?"  
>"My name is Amy." Amy responded. She sounded slightly unnerved Colress's stare and attitude. "And this is Mikey."<br>Colress nodded and looked at Jen. "_You called me my dear once._"  
>Colress's eyes widened a little, but no one seemed to notice. He wanted to say something to her, but he was at a loss for words.<br>Jen didn't know that she had telepathically spoken to him, but she didn't regret it.  
>"Colress, Red said that he has some news that he's going to share with everyone once everybody arrives." Sabrina said.<br>"I can't wait to hear it." He said numbly. He was still too stunned. He shot Jen one quick look before dismissing himself from the group.  
>"What's gotten into him?" Amy asked.<br>No one answered her. None of them knew how to explain Colress's strange behavior, other than Jen.  
>Some of their Pokemon began running back over to them, and laid amongst the group. Jen petted her Rattata and Vulpix on their heads and smiled at Haunter. "Did you guys have fun playing with Amy and Red's Pokemon?"<br>They looked up at her and nodded.  
>"She kind of reminds me of Jen." Rattata said as he leaned into Jen's hand.<br>"How so?" Haunter asked. He looked at Jen and cocked his head to the side. "How is she like Jen?"  
>Rattata shrugged. "I don't know. She just does."<br>Jen held out one of her hands to Haunter, but he shook his head and turned away from her. "No, thank you, Mikey."  
>Jen pouted and continued to pet Rattata and Vulpix. She was starting to get very impatient, and had half a mind to go ahead and tell them.<br>She tried listening into what the others were saying, but they all grew silent as Mew flew towards them excitedly. "Mewtwo is here!"  
>Jen felt her heart leap in her chest. "<em>Where? Where is he?<em>"  
>All eyes turned in the direction of Mew and watched as Mewtwo appeared behind her. He looked like he was searching for someone…Jen.<br>Her heartbeat began to race, but instead of standing up and approaching him, she remained frozen. She had no idea what she was going to say to him, to her friends. Plus, she still looked like Mikey, and the last time Mewtwo had seen Mikey, she had hit him with a book stuffed pillow.  
>Red stood with Amy as Mewtwo appeared behind Mew. Amy looked both confused and amazed by the sight of Mew and Mewtwo. Red began speaking to them, but Jen wasn't focusing on what he was saying. Instead, she was watching Amy's stunned expression.<br>"How are you talking, Red?"  
>Red grinned at her. "You are hearing my projected thoughts. Thanks to Mewtwo, I am able to 'talk' to you."<br>Amy was about to say something to him, but was cut off when a sudden scream caused everyone to stiffen. Everyone in the group, with the exception of Amy and Sabrina, recalled what happened the last time there was screaming in the Garden. Everyone quickly rushed towards the sound of the scream to see Latias, in her Legendary form, and Bianca standing over the fountain.  
>"He's back! He's back!" Latias cried happily. "My brother is back!"<br>Mew hovered over the fountain and smiled at Latias. "You gave him to Jen so she could keep him from Team Rocket, didn't you? And now, he's back."  
>"Brother, where is she?" Latias asked.<br>Latios didn't reply. He shot Jen a quick smirk as if to say 'I'll let you tell them when you are ready.'  
>"Latios, come on. You're being mean!" Latias whined.<br>He just grinned at his younger sister.  
>"Come on, Latios, tell us where Jen is. We want to know where she is." Haunter said as sternly as he could.<br>Jen put a hand on Haunter's head and gently pulled him close enough for her to whisper into his ear. He was about to pull away from her when she leaned forward and whispered to him. "Since when did you start using my name?"  
>Haunter went ridged. He slowly turned towards Jen, and stared at her with wide, hope-filled eyes. "M-Master?"<br>Jen blinked.  
>"J-Jen?" He tried again, cautiously and quietly.<br>Jen winked at him.  
>Mewtwo noticed her closeness to Haunter and narrowed his eyes at her. Not out of anger, but rather puzzlement. "<em>She has taken quite a liking to Jen's Pokemon. And she is calm. The last time she saw me, she demonstrated the emotions of anger and fear. Why is she acting differently?<em>"  
>Jen looked over at Mewtwo. His expression was blank. She smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry for hitting you earlier."<br>He could hear the sincerity in her voice, and nodded emotionlessly at her.  
>"You…hit him?!" Amy asked, completely shocked.<br>Jen grinned awkwardly and nodded as Haunter drifted towards Vulpix and Rattata. He quietly began telling them about what he had discovered. Their eyes widened as they stared at Jen. Tears seemed to slowly be filling their eyes.  
>No one noticed their reaction.<br>Red was too busy covering his mouth to keep from 'laughing' out loud. "_Oh, Mikey…_"  
>Jen frowned slightly at him. "<em>Will you stop calling me Mikey, Red? You know it's me! Just tell them! No, you know what? I'm tired of all this stalling.<em>" She took off her glasses and stared at him, hoping someone would notice.  
>Again, no one noticed. In fact, some of them were starting to leave the fountain, including the Mews, Sabrina, and N. Latias and Bianca remained at the fountain with Latios. Jen frowned. How was she going to tell them all together if they were walking to different parts of the Garden?<br>Telepathy? Maybe. She would decide that later.  
>"Mikey?" Amy said slowly.<br>Jen's attention was brought back to her friend and cousin. "Yeah?"  
>Amy shot Red a look of reassurance and nodded. She turned back to Jen and smiled. "We have something to tell you. It may be a little hard to accept at first, but…what we're about to tell you is the truth."<br>Jen knew exactly what they were going to tell her, but instead of allowing them to do so she decided to have a little fun before revealing the truth to them. Her eyes widened in fake shock. "Oh my God, Amy…are you pregnant?!"  
>Amy and Red stiffened. "What?! No! Why would you think that?"<br>Her Pokemon snickered.  
>"Why else would you guys be acting so strangely?" Jen asked. "I mean, if you are then that's totally fine. I'm all for you guys being parents."<br>"No, Mikey, that's not what Red and I wanted to tell you." Amy said quickly.  
>"Eh…yeah, I guess that would make sense. You two have only been together for about two months anyway. But…then again…" Jen said slyly.<br>"No, Mikey!" Amy cried. She grabbed Jen's shoulders and shook her, hoping to get her to focus. "I'm not pregnant! Red and I have not had sex with each other."  
>"Okay. Okay, so you're not pregnant…I just want to make sure of one thing." Jen freed herself from Amy's hands. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at Red with a smirk. "<em>You guys have been together for two months, and yet you haven't told her your real name<em>. _Why is that, Red King? Or do you just want her to know you as Red instead of Rory?_"  
>Never before had Jen ever witnessed Red's eyes widen as much as they did. His mouth slowly opened into a broad grin as silent chuckles flew from his mouth. "Jen?!"<br>Jen was about to respond, but she was quickly tackled by her cousin and his Pokemon. He hugged her tightly, nearly cutting off her air circulation. Amy stared at them with a mixture of confusion. Latias and Bianca looked over at them in curiosity when they heard Red say Jen's name.  
>"When did you remember?" He asked after finally releasing her.<br>"Uh…since last night." She snickered. Her Pokemon walked over to her side and smiled up at her. Jen didn't hesitate to pick them up into tight hugs.  
>Amy looked from Red to Jen, and then back to Red. "What just happened?"<br>Red blinked and grinned at her. "She, Jen…Jen show her! Tell her!"  
>Amy, all of her Pokemon, Latias, and Bianca look at her.<br>Jen waved at them. "_Hello._" She had made sure that all of her others friends heard her too.  
>The group flinched.<br>"Jen! Holy Miltank! It's you!" Latias cried as she picked Jen up into a bone crushing hug.  
>"AUGH!" Jen gagged as Latias slowly squeezed the life out of her. "C-Can't…can't breeeaatthh!"<br>Latias giggled and lowered Jen back onto the ground. She took in a deep breath, only to have her breath knocked out of her again. She looked over her shoulder to see N and Sabrina grinning at her, but they were not the ones who had knocked the breath out of her. A pink tail could be seen moving fluidly behind her.  
>"It's good to see you again, Mew." Jen said softly.<br>Mew drifted in front of her. Her baby-blue eyes began budding with tears. "J-Jen?"  
>Jen smiled at her and opened her arms up to Mew. The pink Legendary flew into Jen's arms and hugged her again.<br>"We missed you!" Mew cried.  
>"I missed you guys too, but there is no need to cry, Mew. I'm back. We're all together again." Jen looked off into the Garden and scanned the surrounding trees. "I just need to find Mewtwo. Did you see where he went off to by chance?"<br>Mew giggled weakly. "I think he's by the pond. I think." She wiped her eyes with her paws. "Can I watch his reaction when you tell him the truth please?"  
>"Ooh! Ooh! Yes! Can we watch too?" Vulpix asked giddily. "I promise we will stay well hidden. You won't even know that we are there watching!"<br>Jen laughed, while Amy watched on with her head cocked slightly to the side. All she could see and hear were the Pokemon speaking in their own languages, repeating their names as they spoke, with Jen responding to them.  
>Red placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "This isn't too weird for you, is it?"<br>Amy shook her head. "I just find it a little odd. That's all. I mean…how can she understand them? You and your Pokemon know sign, Sabrina is telepathic, and N grew up with Pokemon. What is her story?"  
>Red looked at Jen, who was talking to her friends again. "I'll have to let her tell you that. Just give her a moment."<br>Amy nodded slowly before turning back to him. "Shouldn't we call Kenji and tell him that we found Jen?"  
>Red opened his mouth, but immediately shut it. How was he going to tell her? Should he tell her yet? "I'll…I'll let Jen tell you that later too."<br>Amy frowned. "But he-"  
>"Don't worry, Amy. Just be patient." Red said quickly.<br>"So, are you going to keep looking like this, or are you going to revert back to yourself, Jen?" N asked.  
>"I don't know how I did this. I don't know how I turned into Mikey." She looked over at Mew. "I'm going to need your help with changing back."<br>"No problem, Jen. It's easy to change back, but…" She grinned widely at Jen. "I want to try something. Trust me, this is going to be fun!"

"_Hello._"  
>The sound of her voice caused Mewtwo to perk up and do a 360 scan of the Garden. He had stopped at the pond. "Jen?" He tried to locate where her thoughts were coming from, but they sounded like they were coming from the fountain. He had been there only a few moments ago. "<em>Why did I not wait?<em>"  
>Mewtwo quickly began walking back to the fountain and saw that everyone else had arrived before him. He scanned their faces for Jen, but she was nowhere to be seen. "<em>Where is she? Jen, where are you?<em>"  
>He noticed Mew look over at him and grin. Instead of drifting over to him, she flew the other way and starting talking to Latias. They both looked like they were trying to keep from laughing. Why? "<em>What are they up to?<em>"  
>Mikey turned around to face him and smiled. "Hello."<br>Mewtwo nodded at her quickly and walked past her. He failed to notice her shoulders sag a little as he continued to look for Jen, for her. He did, however, see Mew and Latias cover their mouths, suppressing their laughter. "What?"  
>They looked at each other and remained silent.<br>"Mew, tell me what you're up to right now." He ordered icily.  
>"We're trying to help you find Jen, but you're not paying attention!" Mew giggled.<br>"What do you mean I'm not paying attention? I'm trying to follow her thoughts." Mewtwo replied curtly.  
>"Well you're not paying attention as to where her thoughts are leading you. Pay attention, Mewtwo, and you can find her. Unless, she want to tell you where she is."<br>Jen smiled wider at him, but Mewtwo didn't turn around to face her. He was still glaring at Mew. "Mew, I don't want to play anymore games. Just tell me where she is."  
>Mew sighed heavily. "Alright, ask Mikey where she is, Mewtwo. She can help you."<br>Mewtwo turned on Jen. Her eyes widened and her stomach began to form knots with excitement and anxiousness. "Where is Jen?" He asked.  
>Jen took a deep breath and rubbed her arm.<br>Mewtwo leaned towards her. "Mikey, tell me where Jen is." He tried to remain calm, but she could hear the irritation in his voice.  
>"I kind of am." Jen said, rubbing her arm. She pulled her sleeve up to reveal white scars that ran along her arm. "I was able to change my entire appearance, but these stayed with me."<br>Mewtwo reached out and gently traced his fingers over the scars. He looked back up at her. His eyes glowed a mixture of blue and purple as he broke her mind projection. Jen blinked and looked at him with blue eyes. "J-Jen."  
>"Hello, Mewtwo."<br>Mewtwo pulled her into a tight hug and buried his face into her neck. He breathed in the smell of her hair and kissed her repeatedly. "You're here." He said into her neck.  
>Jen wrapped her arms around him and turned her head to kiss him on the cheek. Mewtwo felt her lips on his cheek and turned his head to her. He placed a hand behind her head and pulled her face closer to his. Their lips were only centimeters apart when someone yelped.<br>They looked behind them and saw Amy staring at them. She was in shock with what she saw in front of her. Red looked at her wearily and wrapped an arm around her waist. Amy looked at Red and then at Jen and Mewtwo. "I-I thought you and Kenji were a thing."  
>Red looked at Jen. "<em>Do you want to tell her? Or do you want me to?<em>"  
>"<em>Uh…<em>" Jen bit her lip and faced Amy. "We are."  
>"So…" Amy pointed at Mewtwo, who was staring darkly at her. "I don't understand."<br>"I am Kenji." Mewtwo replied curtly.  
>"Huh?"<br>N tapped Amy on the shoulder. "Mewtwo is a psychic type Pokemon. He can create a mental projection that makes him look human. Kenji is that projection, and just like you, I fell for it a while back."  
>"Your reaction was almost the same too, N." Jen teased.<br>"So…you're in love with your Pokemon?"  
>"He's not my Pokemon. No one owns him, but to answer your question, yes, I do love him." Jen could hear Mewtwo chuckle lightly beside her. "<em>What?<em>"  
>"A Pokemon…and a human?" It sounded like Amy was trying to accept it, but it also sounded like she was having trouble doing so. "Like…uh…Gardevoir and-"<br>"UH, NONONONONO! No!" Jen exclaimed quickly. Her face grew bright red.  
>"Gardevoir wifoos?" Mewtwo asked bluntly. (Sorry if that is not how it's properly spelled).<br>Jen flinched and looked up at him. "How do you know about that?"  
>His gaze slowly drifted towards Red, who threw his hands up and quickly shook his head. "Wha—No! I never told him about that! I don't even own a Gardevoir! He's lying, Jen!"<br>Jen looked up at Mewtwo, who only smirked and chuckled at Red's reaction. "Hey, you're being mean, Mewtwo." She said playfully.  
>He leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of her head.<br>"So…umm…" Amy tried to decide how to form her question, but Red pulled her close and began whispering into her ear. Amy was silent for a moment after Red pulled away from her ear. She glanced at Jen and frowned. "Huh?!"  
>Jen blinked.<br>"How?" Amy asked as she began walking up to Jen. "You look human."  
>"So do you, Amy." Jen said with a confused frown.<br>"That's not what I mean. You look human, but you're not completely human." A smile began to form on Amy's face. "Cool."  
>"Red just told you about Jen…you're taking this rather well, Amy." Sabrina said slowly.<br>"I'll be alright. I just want to talk to Red." She took his hand and walked off to find a private place to talk with him.  
>N and Sabrina watched as they disappeared deeper into the Garden. "He really trusts her. Red told her everything about you and Mewtwo within a few hours. It took you guys a couple days to let me in on any of your secrets." N complained.<br>"Red and I have known Amy for two months. She's a trustworthy girl. Very ambitious, but her heart is always in the right place." Jen explained.  
>N and Sabrina looked at each other. "We'll see about that."<br>Jen sighed and looked over at her Pokemon, but they were already gone. They must have left with Mew and all the other Pokemon to go play somewhere in the Garden. Latias and Bianca, however, were still at the fountain talking to Latios. "So what do you—ah!"  
>Jen yelped in surprise as Mewtwo picked her up and began walking off with her in his arms. "What are you doing?" She giggled.<br>"I'm kidnapping you." He replied with a smirked. "You're mine, Jen."  
>Her heart seemed to leap out of her chest. Jen smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing herself to get close enough to his face to kiss his cheek.<br>Her lips landed on his neck as she slowly and lovingly kissed him. She gradually moved up his neck, then to his lower jaw, and then to his cheek.  
>Mewtwo slowed to a stop and lowered Jen to her feet, but he did not release her from his embrace.<br>"What's the matter?" She asked meekly.  
>Mewtwo placed one hand on her lower back, and the other on the back of her head. "Nothing. Don't stop." He said softly as he pulled her closer to him. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. Jen did not hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer.<br>"I love you, Mewtwo." Jen breathed before letting each kiss increase in intensity. She felt Mewtwo's tail wrap around her back as his arm stretched out towards something behind her. Jen slowly felt the trunk of a tree against her back as Mewtwo lowered her against it with his extended arm.  
>She smiled into the kiss as Mewtwo wrapped his hand back around her waist. Jen willed herself to rise in the air a little so she could be a bit more level with Mewtwo. She could feel Mewtwo smile into the kiss before moving down to her neck. Jen let a gasp escape her as she felt Mewtwo's teeth gently graze over her skin as he kissed her neck. This seemed to excite Mewtwo as he quickly proceeded to hold nothing back as each kiss quickly grew rougher and more fervent. Jen could feel Mewtwo's heart beating rapidly in his chest as he pulled her closer and let an almost primal growl escape him.<br>"M-Mewtwo…" Jen said softly. "You're-"  
>Mewtwo glanced at her, and for a moment Jen could have sworn she saw that his pupils were slit instead of round. She was about to say something more, but Mewtwo moved back to her lips and began kissing her hungrily.<br>She didn't want him to stop as his embrace tightened and each kiss became more avid. She was almost becoming excited as well, but she had to stop him before it got too out of hand. "M-M-" She tried to speak, but her lips were trapped by Mewtwo's. "_Mewtwo, you're being too rough._"  
>Mewtwo stopped and pulled back. He looked at her with slit pupils. "Jen?"<br>Jen lifted her hands up and placed them on both sides of his face. She looked him anxiously in the eye. "I'm sorry, but-"  
>Mewtwo's pupils reverted to their round shapes and stared at her worriedly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked as he backed away from the tree, allowing Jen some space.<br>"No. No, you didn't hurt me." She replied softly. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and shut his eyes.  
>"Forgive me, Jen, for losing control. I could have hurt you."<br>"I trust you, Mewtwo. We both just got a little too excited." She said simply, waving off his previous actions.  
>Mewtwo opened his eyes and looked at her. "We?"<br>"Don't worry about it." She said as she hugged him.  
>"I would never forgive myself if I hurt you, Jen."<br>"I know you would never intentionally hurt me. Besides, you're not some hybrid in the disguise of a nerd, who attacks people with books stuffed in their pillows." She teased with a smile.  
>Mewtwo smirked at her self-jab. "You didn't know who you truly were…are, and nor did you remember me. You reacted as any normal person would."<br>"Normal people do that?" Jen asked teasingly. "I don't know about that."  
>Mewtwo chuckled, but quickly regained a serious tone. "I know what you're trying to do, Jen."<br>"Mewtwo, it's alright. I already told you, you did not hurt me. I'm fine." She said as she moved closer to him. "I love you, Mewtwo, and if you love me, you will stop freaking out about this. Please?"  
>He looked at her for a moment before nodding. "I will…for now."<br>Jen looked away with a pout and crossed her arms across her chest.  
>Mewtwo lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "I love you, Jen, more than you know, but I do not want to hurt you."<br>She smiled at him with shining eyes. She took his hand that he was using to cup her chin and sat down near the base of the tree. "Sit with me?"  
>Mewtwo smiled and sat down next to her, but he had left about a foot or so in between the two of them.<br>Jen frowned and looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she felt him kinetically lift her and bring her towards him. He wrapped his arm around her waist while she rested her head on his shoulder.  
>Mewtwo kissed her tenderly on the head and breathed in the scent of her hair. "I will always love you, Jen. Never forget that."<br>"And I will always be yours, Mewtwo." She said fondly. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Above the clouds  
>Rayquaza shot through the sky as he tried to get away from the Team Rocket helicopter. It was rather quick and easily kept up with the Sky Guardian. Rayquaza had attempted multiple times to knock it out of the sky, but each attack proved to be useless. The helicopter would either dodge his attacks or launch counter attacks back at him.<br>He needed to escape or seek out help from another Legendary. Ho-Oh might help if he knew where the Sacred Bird was, but for all Rayquaza knew, Ho-Oh could have been on the other side of the world.  
>Tired of being chased and almost exhausted, Rayquaza took his chances of diving into some clouds below him. He prayed that they would hide him enough from Team Rocket's greedy clutches.<br>The helicopter dove in after him, but, much to the Legendry's relief, it passed him. It soared out of the clouds and hovered for a bit as the humans inside searched for him.  
>Rayquaza shot upward and in the opposite direction of the helicopter, believing himself to be in the clear. Unfortunately, he was so very wrong.<br>Something hit him in the back of the head and stunned him.  
>He felt himself plummeting through the clouds and towards the sea below.<br>"_I don't want to be captured._" He cried as his vision began to tunnel. The last thing he heard though, were two explosions.


	9. Burying Memories & Attending Gatherings

"So let me get this straight…Jen is a half human, and half Pokemon?" Amy asked as she sat beside Red.  
>He had told her almost everything that had occurred to them two months ago, with the exception of a few details, such as the Legendrys' Gathering. "Yep, ever since she was very young."<br>"Thanks to her dad's serum?"  
>Red nodded.<br>"Is anyone else in your family part Pokemon?" Amy asked curiously as she edged closer to Red. "You're not part Pokemon, are you?" Her tone sounded smooth and teasing.  
>Red chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm just a human. Jen is the only one."<br>Amy hugged Red and kissed him gently on the lips. "Good. I wouldn't want to have you any other way."  
>Red smiled into the kiss before pulling back slightly and letting his forehead rest on hers. "I need you to keep my cousin a secret. No one is to know what she is."<br>Amy stared into his eyes. They were light brown, but with a closer examination, she could see bits of red around the edges of his irises. "_Is the unique color of his eyes the reason why his name is Red?_"  
>"Amy?"<br>She blinked and smiled at him. "I promise, her secret is safe with me."  
>"Thank you." He kissed her on the lips again and smirked at her. "So if I was part Pokemon-"<br>"Hey! I'd still love you! I just meant that I would have and love you no matter who and or what you are!"  
>Red smiled and pulled her close. "And I would love you no matter who and or what you are."<p>

A few hours later  
>Jen quickly sat up in the dark and covered her mouth to keep from screaming out loud. She had had another nightmare, but this time, instead of watching herself fall to the flames, she was forced to relive the horrifying experience that occurred two months ago. She bit her tongue as she felt the scream build up in her throat.<br>She began shaking as tears slowly flowed down her cheek. The nightmares that she experienced as Mikey, even though they differed in points of view, held no comparison to the horrors that the one she just had possessed. Jen felt like she was really going to die within the dream, but there was something else that caused her heart to beat rapidly with fear.

She was back in the burning Rocket lab with the device strapped to her head. Jen could feel her mind being shredded as the machine her mind was connected to exploded behind her, but she was not focused on that. Instead, she had her attention completely honed in on the force field that surrounded Mewtwo.  
>"<em>I will not let you die.<em>" She had thought to him, but he could not hear her in his unconscious state.  
>Time seemed to slow down for her in the dream as a large fireball flew towards them. Even though it was a dream, Jen could have sworn she felt the heat of the fiery ball on her back. She stood her ground as the flames proceeded to consume her being, but she willed the force field to remain stable.<br>Her body shook in pain as she bit back the tears, but the screams, she could not. It was only then that Jen was able to awaken from her nightmare.

"I must save you. I won't let you die. I will save you." She whispered to herself over and over again as she buried her head into her knees.  
>She felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders, causing her to flinch backwards.<br>"I'm sorry, Jen." Mewtwo said softly to her. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
>Jen looked over at Mewtwo. He was safe with no flames in sight. She bit her quivering lip and hugged him around the neck.<br>"Good morning." He said with a hint of surprise in his voice. He quickly hugged her back, hoping to help calm her down. "What did you see?"  
>"It was just a nightmare this time." She replied with a choked voice.<br>Mewtwo placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away the remaining tears. "It must have been some nightmare. You were also saying something."  
>"Don't worry about it. I-I can't remember what I was saying." Jen said as she sat back.<br>Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at her. "Jen, don't lie to me."  
>Jen bit her lip and tried to look away, but Mewtwo cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him. Jen looked into his bright, purple eyes and saw concern in them. "Please do not worry too much about it. I'm fi-"<br>"Jen, please."  
>She sighed softly before responding. "It's more of a memory. I had similar nightmares while I was Mikey, but this one…I was re-experiencing the last few moments of the explosion at the Rocket base."<br>Mewtwo was silent for a moment. He moved closer to Jen and pulled her into a tight embrace. She could sense the feeling of regret coming from Mewtwo. "I'm sorry, Jen."  
>She looked at him and smiled. "I shouldn't be so scared."<br>He looked at her confused.  
>"You're here. You're safe."<br>"As are you, Jen." Mewtwo retorted, still a bit confused.  
>Jen hugged him and kissed him on the lips. She began to sit back, but Mewtwo pulled her onto his lap and held her. Jen looked up into his eyes to see that his pupils were still round.<br>He was looking at her with a unique fondness in his eyes. He lowered his head to hers and began speaking to her gently. "Would you like me to erase the memory for you?"  
>Jen thought for a moment. "No, I…can you bury it instead?"<br>Mewtwo hesitated for a moment, but nodded in response to her request. He caressed her face before moving his hand to the back of her head. He lifted Jen's head towards his and kissed her forehead.  
>The memory that had ripped Jen from her sleep played out within his mind. Mewtwo could see and feel everything that Jen had experienced during the explosion. His embrace on her tightened as he mentally felt the flames cut into his back. He clenched his teeth as the pain grew worse.<br>"Mewtwo," Jen took his face in both of her hands, "It is not real. It is just a memory."  
>Mewtwo fought against the sting of the flames, and began burying the painful memory deep within Jen's subconscious. It was all but suppressed when Mewtwo sensed Jen's last feelings.<br>Fear.  
>But it wasn't for herself. She feared that once she had fallen the force field that she had used to protect him would disappear. Her last thoughts as herself were focused on him. Mewtwo felt Jen collapse to the ground within her memory, but the force field did not fade.<br>"_I will not let you die._"  
>He flinched and looked down at Jen, who was still cradled in his arms. She was staring back up at him, her blue eyes aglow with worry. He wanted to say something to her, but the memory was not over yet. Jen's vision within the memory began to tunnel, and quickly faded to black. The memory remained dark for a few moments before Mewtwo could see Jen crouched on the floor of the still burning lab.<br>She looked as if she were in a trance as her burned fingers moved up to her face. Her long white hair was seared, and her skin was badly singed, leaving behind patches of blackened skin.  
>Her hands began to glow as a green mist began to emit from her palms. The mist surrounded her being and slowly healed the burns on her skin.<br>"_Recover._" Mewtwo noted. "_Very smart, Jen._"  
>Jen lowered her hands and looked lazily around the room.<br>"_No more._" She whispered as she reached up and kinetically ripped Colress's device off of her head. She tensed up and mentally crushed the device above her before tossing it across the room. "_No more!_"  
>She released a large kinetic burst that snuffed out all the flames within the room. Jen gripped her aching head and looked over at Mewtwo, who was still unconscious and under Jen's force field.<br>She sighed with relief and fell backwards, but she did not land on the darkened tiled floor of the Rocket lab. No, she instead fell back onto a bed. Her hair began to change from white to brown as she squirmed uncomfortably in the bed. It looked almost as if she was having a nightmare.  
>"Mewtwo, are you alright?"<br>Mewtwo blinked and gazed down at Jen. She had her eyebrows furrowed with obvious concern in her eyes. He smiled weakly at her and pulled her close for another kiss.  
>"I'll take that as a yes." She giggled. She stroked his cheek and kissed him again on his cheek. "Thank you, Mewtwo."<p>

At the Sky Pillar  
>Rayquaza was laid down atop the large pillar by the Kami Trio.<br>"We must speak with Arceus. The Rocket humans are cornering, and capturing too many of us and too quickly." Thundurus stated.  
>"I agree. What say you, Landorus?" Tornadus asked.<br>"I will call him. You two, tend to Rayquaza." Landorus shut his eyes and mentally called out to the god-like Legendary. He may not have been psychic, but if Arceus was paying attention and held an open mind, Landorus could send him a clear message. "_Arceus, we need you. It is the Rocket humans. They are hunting us all down. Too many of the Legendries are missing._"  
>Landorus did not have to wait long to hear Arceus's booming voice within his mind. "<em>I shall call for another Gathering. I can sense Rayquaza is with you. Is he well enough to travel?<em>"  
>"<em>We can carry him if he cannot.<em>"  
>"<em>Very well. Bring him and the others to Mirage Island. Rayquaza will know the way to the island. We shall meet there.<em>"  
>Landorus bowed his head as the connection broke. He turned back to the others who were just about done healing Rayquaza. "We are to go to Mirage Island. Arceus is calling the Gathering there."<br>"Do we know how to get there or where it is?" Thundurus asked.  
>"Arceus said that Rayquaza knew where the island is hidden."<br>"So Arceus was kind enough not to have the Gathering upon my Sky Pillar again?" Rayquaza asked. "How thoughtful of him."  
>"So will you help us find the Mirage Island?" Tornadus asked as Rayquaza rose off of the rocky ground.<br>"The Gathering is still being held within my region." He muttered.  
>"You share this region with a couple other Legendries. Quit complaining!" Thundurus growled.<br>Rayquaza glared at Thundurus.  
>"Rayquaza, we need you to show us where the island is. We may be able to find some sanctuary there from the humans who are hunting us down." Landorus stated. "Or do you want them coming to your Sky Pillar?"<br>Rayquaza roared in anger at the statement.  
>"That's what I thought."<br>Rayquaza rose higher into the air. "Try to keep up."  
>The Kami Trio flew as quickly as they could in order to keep up with the irritated Sky Guardian. It didn't take them very long to reach their destination, but when the trio began to scan the sea below they didn't see anything.<br>"Hey, Rayquaza, are you sure we're in the right spot?" Tornadus asked.  
>"I have flown over these seas a hundred different times. I know where to look for the island." Rayquaza huffed. He looked back down at the sea and grinned. "There!"<br>He dove for the sea, and the Kami Trio followed. The water shimmered below as they neared the waves, but once they got about thirty or so feet above the sea, vegetation materialized before them. The trio crashed into trees and fell to the ground.  
>"What the Hell just happened?" Landorus hissed.<br>Above them, they could hear Rayquaza laughing hysterically. "That was beautiful! Perfect landings, Kamis!"  
>"You knew this was going to happen!" Tornadus and Thundurus roared.<br>"Why of course I knew the island would instantly reveal itself once we got close enough. It's not called Mirage Island for nothing!"

Back within the Garden  
>Jen was picking berries from some of the bushes and used her shirt as a mock basket to carry them. Once she couldn't place anymore berries in her shirt she turned back to her friends and sat down next to Mewtwo.<br>Mew zipped over to her and grabbed a paw full before Jen could react. "Thanks, Jen!" She chirped as she flew back over to Latias and handed her some of the berries.  
>Vulpix, Haunter, and Rattata walked over to Jen and waited as she fed them mouthfuls of berries from her hands. Haunter picked a few berries from her hands and ate them while Vulpix and Rattata ate them from her hands.<br>"Jen, are you going to want a sandwich?" Amy asked as she held up a sandwich to her.  
>Red, N, Sabrina, Bianca, and Amy were eating regular food that they bought from some of the shops in Altomare. Their Pokemon had bowls of PokeChow and poffins in front of them.<br>"No thanks." She said as she began to pick up some of the berries. She turned to Mewtwo and handed the berries to him.  
>He took the berries from her and began to eat.<br>Jen picked up some more and bit into the sweet berries. She noticed an Oran berry among the remaining berries in her shirt and tossed it to Amy.  
>Amy caught the berry and smiled. "You remembered, Mi-Jen."<br>Jen smirked. "I still remember everything that happened while I was Mikey."  
>Latias suddenly jumped up from where she was sitting and flew to her brother's fountain. Mew and the others watched her curiously before Mew and Mewtwo looked up at the sky. It seemed as if they were listening to someone. Jen followed their gaze, but the sky remained clear.<br>"What do you see?"  
>Mewtwo looked down at her from the corner of his eye. "You can't hear Arceus?"<br>Jen shook her head. "You and everyone else in Altomare would know if I could hear Arceus's voice inside my head."  
>Amy looked to Red for an explanation, but Red just shrugged. He never saw how Jen truly reacted whenever she was in Arceus's presence. "Do you two not get along or something? And who is Arceus? He sounds familiar…he is a he, right?"<br>"Arceus is the leader of the Legendries." Red explained.  
>"He created our world, and everything within in it." Mew added, but Red, Amy, and Sabrina didn't understand her. "He is not only our leader, but our creator as well."<br>Jen stared at Mew in bewilderment. "_Oh…now that makes sense. I have a natural fear of the Original Creator._"  
>"<em>It's only natural.<em>" Mew shrugged.  
>Jen turned back to Amy. "It's not that we don't get along. He's kind and means well. It's just…I just get very…uneasy around him."<br>"He wants us to meet with him and the others for another Gathering." Mewtwo stated bluntly. He didn't sound too keen on going.  
>"Are you going to put up a fight again about going?" Jen teased.<br>"Maybe."  
>"Why?" Jen asked lightly.<br>"Non-Legendries are not allowed to attend. I'm not going unless you come with us." He looked back down at Jen. "Arceus didn't show you a mental image or anything?"  
>Jen shook her head.<br>"Wait, shouldn't you be counted as one of them? As a Legendary?" N asked.  
>"Yeah, you should! You're one of us." Mew said quickly. "Maybe Arceus didn't speak to you because he knows that he scares you, and he wants us to bring you?"<br>The group was silent in thought.  
>"Let's just bring her with us. If Arceus says she can't attend then he can send her back to the Garden." Latias said as she approached the group. Around her neck was the Soul Dew.<br>"It wouldn't matter if Arceus decided that Jen is not allowed to be at the Gathering. He will not be sending her away." Mewtwo said icily.  
>"Relax, Mewtwo. Arceus would not let anything happen to her. He would make sure that she made it back to the Garden. You, on the other hand, would need to keep your power in check so your powers wouldn't interfere with each other and send her to another dimension…again!" Mew cried.<br>Jen let lose a small chuckle.  
>"Can we go with you guys too?" Amy asked eagerly.<br>"No, only Legendary Pokemon are allowed to attend." Bianca spoke up. "When I was younger I tried to follow Latios and Latias to one of their Gatherings, but they either led me back to the Garden or disappeared so I couldn't follow them."  
>"Can the Pokemon of Legendary Pokemon attend?" Vulpix asked hopefully.<br>"Can they?" Jen asked.  
>The three Legendries hesitated before replying.<br>"Arceus said that non-Legendries were not allowed, but…" Mewtwo began.  
>"He never said anything about Legendries' Pokemon attending." Mew continued. "Maybe?"<br>"You don't have your Pokeballs to hide them in if you are planning on sneaking them into the Gathering." Red snickered.  
>Jen slowly turned her head towards her cousin and glared at him darkly. "I've learned a lot from the Mews and Sabrina, Red. You might want to be careful."<br>Amy frowned. "You don't have any Pokeballs? What happened to them?"  
>Jen's Pokemon and the Mews began to laugh.<br>"What? Was it something I said?" Amy asked.  
>"Jen managed to have both Haunter and Vulpix's Pokeballs destroyed." N replied with a smirk.<br>"How?" Amy asked. "How could you have possibly destroyed two Pokeballs?"  
>Jen shot N and Red a death glare. "Can we go now?" She asked irritated.<br>The Mews looked at her in amusement. "Sure."  
>Jen knelt down as she opened her bag open for Vulpix and Rattata to climb into. Mikey's messenger bag was a little larger than Jen's original bag, so there was still plenty of room for more things.<br>Mew noticed and cannonballed into the bag as Jen stood up. "WHEE!" She cried as she fell to the bottom of the bag.  
>Jen stumbled over, but she did not fall to the ground. A blue aura enveloped around her, stopping her from falling over. Jen grinned at Mewtwo, who was starting to rise into the air along with Latias.<br>"We'll see you guys when you get back." Red said as he hugged Jen goodbye.  
>"Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone. I don't want to miss out on anything, alright?" She teased.<br>Red leaned forward and grinned slyly. "Then you'd better hurry up and get back."  
>Jen was about to shoot him a witty comment, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, master. We are going now."<br>"Haunter?"  
>"Sorry. Jen, we're going now." Haunter corrected himself.<br>Jen rose into the air with the blue aura around her. Her Pokemon were by her side (and in her bag) as she flew to catch up with Mewtwo and Latias. The group flew higher and higher into the air, and was soon concealed by the clouds.  
>"So where are we going?" Jen asked.<br>"Arceus wanted us to meet him at Mirage Island. I can try to get us to the area where it is supposed to be, but, if Arceus or any of the other Legendries have not found it, I will need your help to find the island itself." Latias explained.  
>"We will find the island, Latias." Mew chirped. "It can't be that hard to find an island, even if it is called Mirage Island. We can make it into a game!"<br>"Who can spot Mirage Island first!" Vulpix cried happily.  
>"It might be a while before we can start playing that game." Latias said. "We're still over Johto."<br>"That's fine. We can still play another game!" Mew pointed out as she drifted out of Jen's bag. "How about…I Spy?"  
>"I spy something blue." Haunter said quickly.<br>"Jen!" Rattata cried before anyone else could.  
>"Nope!"<br>Jen looked down at herself. She was still surrounded by the blue aura. "I don't think I need this anymore, Mewtwo."  
>He nodded and the aura disappeared.<br>"Thank you."  
>"Is it the sea?"<br>"Nope."  
>"The sky?"<br>"Nope?"  
>"Latios and the Soul Dew?" Latias asked.<br>"Yep."  
>"Hey! We couldn't see that, Haunter!" Rattata and Vulpix complained.<br>"Hehe…oops." Haunter laughed.  
>"Latias's turn." Mew cried.<br>"Okay then. Uh…I spy something white."  
>"The clouds?"<br>"Nope."  
>"Jen's hair?" Mew asked.<br>"Nope."  
>"Your feathers?" Vulpix asked.<br>"Yep!"  
>The game continued for a while as they continued to fly over the sea. They had passed Rayquaza's Sky Pillar, and would soon be upon the island. The group began scanning the sea for any signs of the island.<br>"Hey, Jen?" Mew asked from her bag.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Can you turn back into Mikey? I want to mess with the other Legendries. Plus, Arceus would probably be impressed with how well your powers have developed." Mew giggled mischievously.  
>Jen pursed her lips and tried to concentrate on looking like Mikey. Nothing happened. "Can you guys give me any advice on how to recreate the mind projection?"<br>Mew flew from her bag and hovered next to Jen, while Mewtwo drifted over to her. "Shut your eyes, and focus on looking like Mikey. Imagine, will yourself to become Mikey again, but don't fully become her or you may forget everything again." Mewtwo instructed.  
>Jen nodded and shut her eyes. She remembered looking at her reflection in the mirror as Mikey. She recalled her comment about how she looked like Libby; green eyes and brown hair. She also had glasses for some reason.<br>"Well done." Mewtwo commented.  
>"You look like Mikey again." Rattata beamed.<br>"You should probably stop flying, or else the others are not going to fall for our little prank." Mew said as she pulled Jen towards Latias.  
>"You look funny flying as Mikey." Vulpix snickered.<br>Latias stopped and let Jen onto her back. "Hehe. Déjà vu huh, Jen? The first time you attended a Gathering, I brought you across the sea to the Sky Pillar."  
>A smile cracked across Jen's face. "How could I forget that? You kidnapped me after the S.S. Anne exploded."<br>"Aren't you glad that I did? You could have drowned and we never would have known that you were one of us."  
>"That would have been horrible if you didn't—is that Articuno?" Mew asked as she pointed towards the large icy bird a ways away from them.<p>

On Mirage Island  
>A few more Legendries had arrived to the island, but not as many as those who had appeared at the previous Gathering. Rayquaza would take to the sky every so often whenever a Legendary or more was spotted, and would lead them down to the island.<br>"Where is Arceus?" Uxie asked as the Sky Guardian guided his siblings and him down to the island.  
>"He has yet to arrive." Rayquaza replied.<br>"What is keeping him? He is usually one of the first to arrive." Azelf stated.  
>"He will come, brothers. Have faith in Arceus and be patient. He may be waiting on those who have not been captured to arrive." Mesprit said reassuringly.<br>"I hope you're right." Celebi said glumly. "Those humans, Team Rocket, have invaded Ilex Forest, my home, and they won't leave."  
>"Don't worry, Celebi. We'll do something to get your forest back." Yveltal said, trying to calm the green fairy Pokemon.<br>"I may need Xerneas' help. Where is he?"  
>Yveltal was silent.<br>"Oh…I-I'm sorry, Yveltal."  
>"I don't know where he is. For his and Zygarde's sake, I hope they are hiding somewhere where the humans can't find them."<br>The small group of Legendries turned to see Rayquaza landing with Articuno by his side. "Are Zapdos and Moltres here yet? Did they make it? We got separated." She asked worriedly.  
>"Neither are here, Articuno." Uxie responded.<br>Articuno looked down sadly.  
>"Hey, it looks like Latias is here!" Ho-Oh cried when he noticed the Eon Legendary approaching. "And she's with the Mews…two of them at least."<br>"Only two of them?" Azelf asked as he followed Ho-Oh's gaze.  
>"Where is the girl?" Mesprit asked.<br>Ho-Oh looked down as the group landed. "_The mute boy wasn't lying. Shit…_"  
>"Seriously, guys?!" Rayquaza roared. "You brought another human?!"<p> 


	10. Pranks, Gatherings, & Battles

Jen's group landed on Mirage Island after watching Articuno and Rayquaza disappear into thin air.  
>"Seriously, guys?!" Rayquaza roared as they landed before them. "You brought another human?!"<br>"The girl was an exception last time, but this one…Arceus is going to make you take her back." Uxie pointed out.  
>"Why did you guys even bring her in the first place? What need do you have for her?" Yveltal asked.<br>Ho-Oh coughed to get the others' attention. "I may have lost my temper and…possibly killed or critically wounded her friends."  
>The Legendries stared at him in bewilderment. "You did what?!"<br>"They were peeving me off and I wanted to teach them a lesson, but I got carried away." Ho-Oh looked at the disguised Jen, who was trying hard to pretend that she couldn't understand him. "I do not blame her for coming along. She has a right to be here…for a while."  
>"I still can't believe that you attacked her friends to a point that you could have, may have, killed them!" Articuno cawed.<br>"Who were her friends?" Mesprit asked out of curiosity. "Anyone we know?"  
>Ho-Oh nodded. "The Halfling's cousin and a black haired girl."<br>There was another moment of silence.  
>Jen could see Mewtwo glaring at Ho-Oh from the corner of her eye. She remembered how he had reacted when Reshiram had called her 'Halfling'. Mewtwo was giving the Legendary Bird the same death glare that he had given the white dragon, but he was trying to remain calm this time.<br>"Please tell me you're kidding." Azelf said dryly.  
>"Did you guys already know about this?" Mesprit asked. "Does your student know?"<br>"It's news to us." Mewtwo and Latias said in unison.  
>Mew quickly replayed the memory of Ho-Oh using sacred fire on Red, Amy, and her to everyone in the group. Jen shot Ho-Oh a death glare. She leapt off of Latias's back and stormed over to Ho-Oh. "You could have seriously hurt my friends, you know. Everyone was lucky that they got out in time without getting hurt."<br>Ho-Oh lowered his head so that he was looking Jen in the eye. "I was only hoping to draw the mute boy and the girl out of hiding so I could battle them. I had no intension of harming the people of Ecruteak City."  
>Jen slapped him on the beak, causing Ho-Oh to flinch out of surprise. "Do you know how many people are homeless now with absolutely nothing left? Your sacred fire attack destroyed everything that they owned!"<br>Ho-Oh stared at her, a hint of anger in his eyes. "I will accept the fact that their losses are my doing, but that is all I will do."  
>Jen continued to glare at him. "You could have killed a lot of people. You could have killed my friends!"<br>Ho-Oh looked up at the Mews and Latias. "She said 'could have'. Are the two still alive?"  
>"Yeah, Red and Amy are still alive, and so are their Pokemon." Latias replied.<br>"Just imagine how mad Jen would be if she found out that you tried to kill her cousin." Mewtwo said, shooting Jen an amused look.  
>"Her anger would great, but it would make our battle one for the ages." Ho-Oh cried as it spread its wings excitedly. "<em>But fate had other plans<em>."  
>"<em>Can I hurt him?<em>"  
>"<em>Not yet, Jen.<em>" Mewtwo chuckled.  
>She pursed her lips and was about to say something else, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced over her shoulder to see Haunter pulling her back towards the Mews and Latias.<br>Ho-Oh blinked and stared at Haunter. "You are the Halfling's Ghastly, aren't you? You evolved since the last time we met. What are you doing here, ghost freak?"  
>"I don't need to answer you." Haunter hissed as he glared at Ho-Oh. He then lead Jen back to the Mews.<br>"Wait…why is your student's Pokemon here without her? Where is she?" Celebi asked. "She's on her way, right?"  
>"She's gone." Ho-Oh responded.<br>The Mews shot each other a confused glance. "What?" "_Did he somehow find out about your supposed death, Jen?_"  
>"<em>I guess Red may have told him. He was speaking to Ho-Oh through his Pokemon when we summoned him at the Bell Tower.<em>"  
>"<em>Should we mess with him?<em>" Mew asked.  
>"<em>He tried to kill my cousin. Of course we should mess with him!<em>"  
>Ho-Oh looked at the Mews. "That's at least what the mute boy told me. Is it true? Is she really gone?"<br>"Yeah, she's gone." Mew replied pitifully.  
>"What happened?" Celebi asked.<br>"She died when we were trying to escape Team Rocket. She gave her life so that we could escape with our lives." Mewtwo answered. He was looking over at Jen sadly from the corner of his eye.  
>"When did this happen?" Mesprit asked.<br>"About two months ago."  
>"Does Arceus know?"<br>Mew shrugged. "We didn't tell him, but he probably knows already."  
>"Condolences." Yveltal said sincerely.<br>"Indeed. I am sorry to hear about the loss of your student."  
>The group of Legendries turned to see Arceus standing within an orange portal. Jen looked down out of uneasiness. "Come. We can have the Gathering within the Distortion World. The humans will not be able to follow us." His voice sounded hollow and tired, compared to his regular powerful and regal sounding tone.<br>All the Legendries filed in through the portal and entered onto a large floating platform. The portal closed behind them, but they did not stop moving. They all followed Arceus to an open area where multiple smaller platforms hovered in the dark purple and black sky.  
>"We shall hold the Gathering here." Arceus said as he stopped over a large gap in between all of the levitating platforms.<br>"Is this what you saw when you were here last time, Jen?" Vulpix asked as the Legendries began claiming platforms for themselves and those they were associated with.  
>"Yeah, pretty much. Except, I started off in a changing tunnel before Giratina found me."<br>"A changing tunnel?" Haunter asked. "What do you mean by changing? The walls weren't closing in on you, were they?"  
>Jen shook her head. "They just moved around me."<br>"I'm gonna go claim a platform. I'll see you guys after the Gathering." Latias smiled as she flew off to occupy a levitating platform.  
>Mew flew after her and chose a platform next to, but a little lower than the one that Latias had chosen. Mewtwo was about to follow Mew, but stopped when Jen didn't move.<br>"I don't know what to do." Jen said quickly. Her Pokemon hopped out of her bag and looked up at her and Mewtwo.  
>Mewtwo hesitated.<br>"Let the girl stay where she is, Mewtwo. We won't be long." Arceus ordered.  
>Mewtwo nodded, and reluctantly flew to the platform that Mew had occupied. Mew peered over the edge at Jen when she noticed that she did not come with Mewtwo.<br>"Let's see…how many of us are there?" Arceus asked aloud. "The Creation Trio is here, the Kami Trio, the Lake Guardians, Articuno, Yveltal, Ho-Oh, two of the three Weather Trio (Kyogre, and Rayquaza), Celebi, Darkrai, Kyurem, the Eon Duo, the Mews, and me. Many of us are missing." Arceus muttered grimly.  
>"Perhaps some of them just couldn't make it? Or maybe they decided to remain in hiding?" Celebi wondered.<br>"I hope and wish that were true, but I'm afraid that may not be the case."  
>"What is happening? Why are many of us missing or in hiding?" Mew asked clueless as to what her friends were talking about. None of the Mews or Latias knew what was going on.<br>"A group of humans have become Hell-bent on capturing all of us. We don't know why." Kyogre responded.  
>"One group? Which one?" Latias asked, but in her heart, she already knew the answer. She already knew which group was hunting them down.<br>"Team Rocket." Mewtwo growled.  
>"The Mews are very familiar with this group and its leader. Would you be so kind as to enlighten us on what our captured friends may have in store for them?" Arceus asked.<br>Mew and Mewtwo grimaced. "Hopefully, nothing, but the last time we faced them, they possessed a machine that bent our wills to theirs. But if I remember correctly, the device was destroyed."  
>"You destroyed it?" Arceus asked.<br>"No, Jen did."  
>Arceus continued to question the Mews about Team Rocket, while Jen's gaze moved to each Legendary. All of them were staring at either Arceus or the Mews. All except for one, who stood alone in the shadows. No, it looked like he was made of shadows.<br>Jen couldn't look away as his glowing blue eye held her gaze. Her eyes began to water after a long moment of not blinking them. She blinked and quickly rubbed her eyes, but when she opened them, the dark Legendary was gone.  
>Jen scanned the platforms for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. A large hand could be felt resting heavily on her shoulder.<br>"Why would you choose to look like Mikey again?" The deep and raspy voice sent shivers up Jen's spine.  
>"W-Who are you?" Jen choked.<br>The Legendary chuckled. "I am Darkrai. You do not need to fear me. I only mean you well. If I wished you harm, I would have done so two months ago."  
>"What do you mean by that?"<br>She could feel Darkrai leaning closer to her ear. "I was the one who gave you the nightmares that allowed you to remember who you were. I was the one who made sure you remembered what happened to you the day you were separated from your friends."  
>Jen quickly turned to face the shadowy Legendary. "Why?" She squeaked.<br>"Do I need a reason?"  
>Jen shrugged.<br>"I wanted to help."  
>Jen frowned in disbelief. "S-So you did this out of the kindness of your heart?"<br>"You make it sound like that is not possible for me." He chuckled. "Do not let my appearance fool you. I am capable of doing someone a kindness simply because I want to do something nice for them."  
>"I didn't mean it like that! I'm…sorry." Jen said as she lowered her head.<br>Darkrai let out a louder chuckle. "You are quite amusing." He looked up in the direction of Mew and Mewtwo, and appeared to smirk.  
>Jen looked over to see Arceus was looking away, much to her relief, and Mewtwo staring, no, glaring at Darkrai. She took a few steps towards the Mews' platform and smiled at Mewtwo, showing him that everything was alright.<br>He smiled back at her, but quickly went back to glaring at Darkrai. Jen frowned and looked over her shoulder at the shadow Legendary and yelp when she noticed how much closer he was to her.  
>"Boo." Darkrai said teasingly.<br>Haunter flew over to Jen's side and hovered in between Darkrai and her. "What did you do to her? Why did she scream?"  
>Jen put a reassuring hand on Haunter. "It's alright, Haunter. I'm alright. Darkrai just surprised me."<br>"Your friends are very protective of you. Loyal friends are good to have." Darkrai said as he stared at Haunter and Jen. He peered up at Mewtwo from the corner of his eye and snickered. "Mewtwo, however, does not like me near you at all."  
>"You scared her. Why wouldn't he like you near her after you did something like that?" Haunter snapped. "And besides, I'm not liking any of this either."<br>"Haunter, be nice. Darkrai helped me remember through my…dreams."  
>Haunter blinked and narrowed his eyes at Jen. "What dreams? You said that you had been having nightmares." He glowered at Darkrai. "Why would you not give her dreams?"<br>"I can't create dreams. I can only create nightmares."  
>"Can't your counterpart create dreams?" Haunter asked.<br>"If she can, she hasn't demonstrated any of it. She can dispel all of my nightmares and any nightmares in general. We had a very long and…painful talk, but after a while we finally came to an agreement. She would allow me to give Jen nightmares that would help her remember, but once she regained her memories, I would need to cut back on the nightmares." (I couldn't find any sites that said if Cresselia could create dreams).  
>"That seems like a fair deal." Jen nodded. "Thank you again, Darkrai."<br>"Why couldn't you have just given her a nightmare of-"  
>"-Something else other than her memory of the burning lab? Let's see, if I gave her a nightmare of you guys, she would have either avoided or fled from you all if and when she saw you. If I gave her a nightmare of herself, she would have never been willing to revert back to her old self. And last, but not least, if I gave her a nightmare of Mewtwo-"<br>"Darkrai, we get it." Jen said quickly.  
>"Alright, I'll stop." Darkrai said, turning away from Jen and Haunter. "Though, I would like to congratulate you on your training. Your mind projection has managed to fool even Arceus."<br>Jen's eyes widened as she looked over at Arceus in disbelief. "Really? We tricked Arceus?"  
>No reply. Darkrai had returned to his platform.<br>"What did he say? We duped Arceus?" Vulpix asked as she and Rattata came up beside Jen.  
>Jen nodded with a small smile.<br>"So Team Rocket is most likely after you two, but they are capturing other Legendries. Could they have rebuilt the machine that controlled you?"  
>Mewtwo shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. They might have attempted to, but it would not work the same way. Team Rocket does not have Colress working for them anymore."<br>"Where is Colress now?" Arceus asked.  
>"He is back at my sanctuary with Miss Bianca and her grandfather." Latias replied.<br>"Is that where you have been hiding all this time?"  
>"Kind of…we were actually at the Seafoam Islands for a while looking for Jen." Mew explained.<br>"She died at the Seafoam Islands?" Arceus asked.  
>"Uh…yeah, why do you ask?" The Mews asked in unison.<br>Arceus looked over at Ho-Oh. "You are to go to the Seafoam Islands and revive Jen as soon as this Gathering is over. The Mews shall accompany you."  
>Everyone stared at Arceus with wide and stunned eyes.<br>"WHAT?! During the last Gathering you said that the dead should stay dead!" Ho-Oh cried. "Why should I bring her back?"  
>"Because she is one of us, Ho-Oh, and did you not say you wanted to challenge her earlier?" Arceus asked icily. He had been listening in on the Legendries' earlier conversation.<br>"I did…I still want to challenge her, but…"  
>"Then that shall be your motivation to bring her back." Giratina said sternly.<br>Ho-Oh went silent as Arceus slowly directed his attention back to Mewtwo, who was staring blankly into space. Arceus narrowed his eyes in puzzlement. "_It's as if he doesn't care about her anymore…unless._" "I'm surprised you didn't try to bring her back, Mewtwo. Did you have no tears for her?"  
>Mewtwo blinked and stared at Arceus, but it was Mew who answered. "He's not the crying type, Arceus."<br>"_I don't think any of us are crying types, Mew. Being a water type is probably as close as one can get to being one._" Jen joked.  
>Mew bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling. "<em>Nice. Funny!<em>"  
>"Were you not sad when you lost your student?" Celebi asked.<br>"Or have you moved on? Have you decided to forget about her?" Kyurem asked icily.  
>Mewtwo turned on him angrily. "Never! I would never forget her. She is more than a stu-"<br>"Then why have you not shown any sort of sorrow for your student?" Landorus asked.  
>"<em>He said 'is', not 'was'…almost as if you're not dead, Jen.<em>" Giratina thought with a smirk that she directed towards the disguised Jen.  
>Jen's eyes shot over to Giratina, who was hovering next to Dialga and Palkia. "<em>Told ya I would come back and visit you.<em>"  
>"<em>You scared me when I watched the fire consume you. I thought you had died, Jen!<em>"  
>"<em>You were watching us?<em>"  
>"<em>I was worried about you guys when I saw that Team Rocket had captured you. For two months I tried to help find you from this side, but…you disguised yourself as a human. I was searching for your essence, but you hid that rather well. You didn't even remember who you were.<em>"  
>"<em>Sorry, Giratina.<em>" Jen thought meekly.  
>A large shadow engulfed her being, causing Jen to slowly look up at the god-like Legendary. The color immediately drained from her being as the Legendary lowered his head to her level. "Oh my Me." Arceus muttered as he studied Jen's frozen form. "Jen?!"<br>Jen was too scared to do or say anything.  
>Arceus narrowed his eyes at her. "Is this some kind of a joke? I know I told you to train so you can learn to control her abilities, but using them to pull pranks like this, at a time like this, is downright disrespectful. Many of us have been captured by Team Rocket, and you choose now to pull a mind projecting stunt like this?"<br>Jen tried to respond, but her voice was caught up in her throat. She quickly let her mind projection break as she reverted back to her blue-eyed, whited-haired self. Her Pokemon crowded in front of her, as if they could help block Arceus's dark and reprimanding stare. She heard someone come up next to her and pull her into an embrace, but she was too focused on Arceus to look away.  
>"Arceus, we told her to use her mind projection as Mikey during the Gathering. We didn't know that the meeting would be about our missing friends. We didn't even know that they were captured." Mew explained quickly. "It's our fault."<br>"At least we have some good news." Mesprit said aloud.  
>"I agree." Azelf nodded.<br>"It may have been poorly planned, but at least we can all enjoy the fact that Jen was never at death's doorsteps." Uxie agreed.  
>"Uh…we thought she was dead for about two months. We were being honest earlier about her 'dying' after she destroyed Team Rocket's machine. We tried to find her, but she had somehow made her way to Johto and created a mind projection with a made-up life. It was thanks to Red and her nightmares that she was found." Latias explained.<br>"Nightmares?" Arceus asked drily, shooting Darkrai a look.  
>"D-Darkrai gave me the nightmares in hopes that I would be able to remember…sir." Jen said softly while looking down.<br>Arceus's expression softened and he let out a small chuckle. Jen looked up at him cautiously. "I guess some good news is what we need, regardless as to what manner it may come to us. Well done with your projection and hiding your power. You have managed to fool everyone here, even me."  
>"T-Thank you, sir."<br>Mewtwo held her tighter and whispered into her ear. "You do not need to be scared of him. Not while I'm with you."  
>Jen smiled and leaned into him.<br>"We still need to focus on getting the others back from this Team of humans, Arceus. And we need to do so without being captured as well." Palkia stated.  
>"I know. Do you have any suggestions, Palkia?" He asked dryly.<br>Palkia thought for a moment and looked at both Dialga and Giratina for help. "Perhaps we could use the Distortion World to sneak into the humans' hideout and free our friends?"  
>"And risk them coming into my dimension?! Are you crazy, Palkia? You remember how much of a fight you and Dialga put up when your worlds collided. I have very little against humans, but if they are going to enter into my world, my home, and try to capture me or use it to their advantage, then I will not hold back." Giratina hissed. "Though, I do want you to imagine what may occur if they succeed in taking over my home."<br>Everyone grimaced. If Team Rocket had complete control over the Distortion World, they would have easy access to every part of the world. They would be able to travel wherever their dark hearts desired within the blink of an eye.  
>"So what do we do? Do we even know where the others are being held?" Articuno asked.<br>Arceus looked towards the Mews, who shook their heads. "They have bases all over. For all anyone knows, our friends could be in Sinnoh or Unova, or…who knows where." Mew replied.  
>Arceus was silent for a while as he thought over what their options were. They could stay in the Distortion World, but for how long? Giratina would eventually become irritated with all of them occupying her dimension. The Mews and Latias could change their forms by will, but the others couldn't. He looked at each of the Legendries again, but stopped when he saw Ho-Oh staring at Jen. "<em>He hasn't been paying attention to what has been going on. He still wants to battle her.<em>"  
>Arceus cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention again. "Ho-Oh, are you still interested in challenging Jen?"<br>Jen felt Mewtwo flinch and turn his attention towards Ho-Oh.  
>Ho-Oh blinked and looked at Jen before nodding. "You need to be taught a lesson, Halfling." He hissed.<br>Jen grimaced and tried to walk to the edge of the platform, but Mewtwo and her friends held her back. "You need to let me go. I can't fight him with you all surrounding me."  
>"We're not going to let you fight him, Jen." Rattata snapped.<br>"I'll be fine. It's just a battle." Jen protested.  
>Mewtwo glanced over at Ho-Oh, who was staring back impatiently. "No, I will not watch you get hurt."<br>"You've trained me well enough. I can handle myself."  
>Mewtwo did not move.<br>"Please, guys?"  
>"You do not owe him this battle, Jen!" Vulpix said sternly.<br>"I know I don't owe him. I just want to kick his ass for trying to kill Red, Amy and their Pokemon."  
>Her friends looked at each other, silently debating with each other on whether or not to let her battle Ho-Oh. After a long moment, they released her. Mewtwo, however, hesitated before finally letting Jen go.<br>Jen shot him a quick smile before the sound of a loud caw drew her attention towards Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh dove off of his platform and sped towards Jen. Jen ran to the edge and jumped off into the dark air.  
>Ho-Oh was quick to catch up to her as he tried to peck and knock her out of the sky with a wing attack. Jen wrapped herself within a skin-like force field and turned around to launch a shadow ball at Ho-Oh.<br>The attack chipped Ho-Oh on the wing as he tried to dodge the attack. Due to his gigantic size, he was a pretty large target for Jen to hit.  
>Jen quickly stopped and sprinted back towards Ho-Oh as he breathed a sacred fire upon her. Thanks to the force field and her speed, she was able to fly across his back without being hit and stopped a ways behind him. She took this time as Ho-Oh began to turn to fire more shadow balls at him.<br>Ho-Oh cawed angrily as he darted towards her. Jen readied herself to dodge the attack again as Ho-Oh released another sacred fire, but what happened next took her completely by surprise. Out of the sacred fire flew a large platform.  
>Jen was slow to move out of the way as the platform collided with her. It felt like she had been hit by a truck. She tried to pull away from the platform, but, once again, found herself to be too slow as she was crushed by another platform. Thanks to her force field, she remained unscathed as she kinetically hurtled the two platforms at Ho-Oh, who dodged one of them and shattered the other one with his beak.<br>Jen flinched and held her hands out, throwing Ho-Oh backwards. He collided with multiple platforms before sliding to a stop on a larger, grassy platform.  
>Ho-Oh slowly looked up at Jen and glared darkly at her.<br>"Shall we just call this a draw? Because I'm not going to give up anytime soon, and I highly doubt you are going to either."  
>"We shall keep battling until one of us has fainted! Got that, Halfling?" Ho-Oh hissed.<br>Jen sighed heavily. "Fine. Quick question, though."  
>"What?" Ho-Oh asked annoyed.<br>"Are you holding back on me?"  
>Ho-Oh paused. "What?"<br>"Don't hold back, and I won't hold back. Got it?"  
>Ho-Oh frowned, but quickly shook his head and darted towards the edge of the platform. His wings were unfurled, ready to lift him into the air, but he never made it. Jen had slammed her hand down, as if swatting something in front of her, and kinetically pinned Ho-Oh to the ground.<br>"Cheater!" Ho-Oh roared.  
>"How?" She asked innocently.<br>"Is this how the Mews taught you how to fight?" He growled.  
>"Hey, they taught me well! I learned how to fight defensively and offensively. They mostly taught me to fight defensively."<br>Ho-Oh tried to climb to his feet, but Jen continued to push him back down.  
>"Do you give up yet?"<br>"I already told you! This battle does not end until one of us has fainted!" Ho-Oh cawed furiously. "Release me so I can beat you into next week!"  
>"Ooh! As much as that sounds like it would fun, I would much rather end this right now instead." Jen said sarcastically. She lifted her hand back towards Ho-Oh. "<em>Go to sleep, Ho-Oh.<em>"  
>Ho-Oh stumbled around for a bit before collapsing onto the ground, completely passed out.<br>"He's not exactly fainted, but being asleep is close enough for me." She said aloud as she rose back up to meet with the others.  
>Mewtwo stepped towards her as Jen landed, but was quickly intercepted by the others. Jen's Pokemon, Mew, and Latias leapt onto Jen and nearly took her over the edge.<br>"There were too many close calls!" Haunter cried. "You nearly gave us all heart attacks when those two platforms crushed you."  
>"It looked like Ho-Oh had actually killed you for a moment." Rattata said.<br>"Well thank God one of my first lessons was on creating force fields." Jen smirked as she shot Mew and Mewtwo a thankful smile.  
>"What did you do to Ho-Oh? He's not moving. Is he still breathing?" Latias said as she peered over the edge at the passed out Legendary.<br>Jen chuckled. "Yeah, he's still alive. I just told him to go to sleep."  
>Mew nodded approvingly. "Mind control. Did Sabrina teach you that?"<br>"Uh-huh. She helped Red, N, and me when you guys were…weren't yourselves." Jen replied.  
>"You did well for your first battle, young one." Arceus said from behind her.<br>The sound of his voice being so close caused Jen to go rigid and instinctively move away from Arceus. Some of the Legendries laughed at her reaction.  
>Arceus too couldn't help, but chuckle. "Forgive me. I did not mean to spook you again."<br>Jen nodded quickly as she tried to swallow her fear.  
>Arceus looked up at all the other Legendries and began to address them again. "I have an idea that may work. Two actually…"<br>"Well, let's hear them." Landorus said aloud.  
>"We will all form new groups with one another. An example could be Articuno and Yveltal traveling with the Kami Trio since they have lost their companions to the humans. We cannot risk any more of us traveling alone with Team Rocket hunting us down."<br>The Legendries nodded in agreement.  
>"I think that would be best, but what was your other idea, Arceus?" Azelf asked.<br>Arceus hesitated as he debated on whether or not to tell them his second idea. He looked at Jen, who was next to Mewtwo again, and then at all of the other Legendries. "Only a few of you know how to create mind projections for yourself or become invisible, but perhaps there is a better way to hide from the humans."  
>"Arceus…do you mind making sense?" Rayquaza asked crudely.<br>"Forget about it. This Gathering has come to an end." Arceus reared his head up as the golden chain on his torso glowed brightly.  
>The Legendries turned away to shield their eyes from the blinding light. Jen felt herself being teleported away, but where to and would she still be with her friends? She could sense the light growing less intense, and dared a peek.<br>Her Pokemon and both of the Mews stood before her. She sighed with relief, but did a second glance when she noticed two small, round and green gems around Mew and Mewtwo's neck. "What are those?"  
>Mew looked down at hers, while Mewtwo held his up to get a better look at it. "A gift from Arceus?"<p> 


	11. I Said Stay Out of Trouble

Back at the Garden  
>Amy had gotten bored after hours of waiting on the others to return. She had explored just about every nook and cranny of Latias's Garden, and Jen and the others still didn't return. "How long are the Gatherings usually, Bianca?" Amy asked the brunette.<br>Bianca shrugged. "The longest one I think lasted about...a week."  
>Amy's head spun around to stare at her in disbelief. "Please tell me you're joking."<br>"Sorry, but I wish I could. The best thing to do is wait and try to pass the time."  
>Amy sighed heavily and nodded.<br>"Do you want to go to the shops with Sabrina and me? I'm running low on some things back at the house." Bianca said as she and Sabrina began to walk towards the entrance to the Garden.  
>Amy glanced back at Red, who was talking to N and his Pokemon. "Sure. Why not?" She said as she hurried after the two girls.<br>They all came out of the alleyway and walked down the raised sidewalk.  
>"What are we looking for, Bianca?" Sabrina asked.<br>"I need to stop by the Smeargle Art Supply store that's down this street. I need more charcoal for my drawings."  
>"I didn't know you liked to draw." Amy said.<br>"From time to time I'll draw whatever I feel like, but I need more charcoal because Latias has been stealing mine. I've seen her little drawings on the walls of the Garden, and she has been getting pretty good." Bianca said as she stopped in front of a small store. "You can both come in with your Pokemon or stay out here. I'll only be a moment."  
>Sabrina and her Pokemon followed Bianca inside, while Amy remained outside with Haze and Mystic. She sat down next to her Pokemon and rubbed Haze's ears. "I wonder what it would be like if I could understand and communicate with you guys like Jen can with her Pokemon. Well, with any Pokemon actually."<br>Haze and Mystic looked at her and shook their heads. Haze nuzzled Amy in the side and sat in her lap. They didn't need to speak the same language. Thanks to their tight bond, Amy and her Pokemon could understand each other just as easily as Red and Jen could understand their Pokemon.  
>Amy smiled and pulled her Pokemon into a group hug. They smiled and hugged her back.<br>Suddenly, Amy's phone started to ring in her pocket. She quickly took it out and checked the caller ID. A smile crept across her face as she recognized the name. "Hello, Kayla. Where are you?"  
>Kayla was Jen and Amy's fourth housemate back in Ecruteak City, but she spent most of her time traveling throughout Johto. "Hey, I'm in Olivine City with just about everyone from Ecruteak City. Why is everyone here and why is Officer Jenny not allowing anyone back into Ecruteak? Where are you guys?" Kayla asked.<br>"Uh…Ecruteak City isn't there anymore. It has been burned down."  
>There was silence on Kayla's end.<br>"We're in Altomare right now, but we will be able to return once the city has been rebuilt." Amy continued.  
>"What happened?"<br>"I challenged Ho-Oh, and tried to catch it. It didn't like that, flew off, and returned later with a vengeance." Amy explained.  
>"You pissed off Ho-Oh?! Why?!" Kayla cried. "Why would you piss off such a beautiful fire type Pokemon, especially if it is a Legendary fire type?"<br>"We didn't mean to make it mad. I didn't even know that it would return like it did."  
>"You said 'we', Amy. Did you bring Mikey and Sayo with you?"<br>"No. No, I brought Red and Jen with me." Amy said quickly.  
>"Who's Jen?"<br>"Huh? Oh!" Amy cried as she realized her mistake. "Jen is Red's cousin."  
>"So where is Mikey? What happened to her? She's not here with Sayo and Morty. Is she with you guys in Altomare?"<br>"Of course she's with us. Why would I leave her behind?"  
>"I don't know. How has she been doing with her nightmares? Have they been getting better or worse?" Kayla asked with obvious concern in her voice.<br>"She's actually been doing better. I think she's finally rid herself of them." Amy said with a smile.  
>"Ooh, good!" There was a pause as Amy heard Kayla talking to someone on the other end. "I just told Sayo and Morty about you guys. They were really worried."<br>"You didn't tell them where we were too, did you?" Amy asked annoyed.  
>"Of course I told them! Why wouldn't I? We are all worried about you guys. I'm worried about you guys. I have been gone for about two weeks, and when I come back home I am greeted by camps of refugees from Ecruteak City. And when I try to find you guys, I am told by both Morty and Sayo that you have been M.I.A. for more than two days. Why shouldn't I be concerned?"<br>She did have a point.  
>Amy sighed. As annoying as Kayla's big mouth could be, she did know how to back it up. "We're all fine, Kayla. That's all that matters, and thank you for checking in on us."<br>Kayla paused for a moment again. "How long are you guys going to be in Altomare? Perhaps I can come up there with you guys? I can bring Sayo with me."  
>Amy stiffened. "<em>Would that be wise? It probably took Red a lot of courage to tell me about Jen and the others. They may not like it if I allow someone else in on their secret, especially this soon. I'm trying to earn their trust.<em>"  
>"I'll see you guys soon. Kay?"<br>"Wait! Kayla!" Amy cried quickly.  
>"Yeah?"<br>Amy hesitated before responding. "We will be back soon. I think we may be heading back tomorrow."  
>"Sweet! We'll all be waiting for you guys to return. See you tomorrow!" Kayla immediately hung up.<br>Amy lowered her phone from her ear and replaced it back into her pocket. Her Pokemon looked at her with their heads cocked to the side, as if to ask, 'are we really leaving tomorrow?' Amy tapped the side of her phone in debate. "I don't want to leave, but if we don't, Kayla and Sayo might come here. I don't know about Red, but I know that Jen may not want to return. Heck, I don't even know if she and the others will be back by tomorrow."  
>The door to the art store opened. Bianca walked out with her arms full of art supplies and charcoal. "Sorry we took so long, Amy. We can head back to the Garden now."<br>Amy nodded and followed the girls back, but froze when she noticed a man dressed in blue duck out of sight. She narrowed her eyes at the spot where he had disappeared. She knew the uniform all too well. "_Team Aqua._"  
>"Amy, what's wrong?" Sabrina asked as she touched Amy's arm. She stiffened as she got a mental glimpse of the grunt from Amy's mind, and let her eyes dart over to the spot that Amy was glaring at. "Let's go for a walk."<p>

Following the Aqua Grunt  
>"Sir, I have a visual on all three girls, but I think one of them may have spotted me." The Aqua grunt reported as he touched his Bluetooth. "I will continue to follow them."<br>"Don't bother. Fall back and wait for the others to report in to us. They may have better luck—what am I kidding? They will be stealthier than you just were. Return to your rendezvous point and wait for either the others or someone to pick you up." A grunt on the other said growled.  
>The Aqua grunt rolled his eyes and took the Bluetooth out of his ear. He hated being talked down to, especially by a grunt who was not a part of his Team. "<em>Damn Rockets. Why the Hell did Archie decide to let Team Aqua join them? We were so much better off without them! Hell, I think I'm starting to hate them more than I hate Team Magma…and that's saying something!<em>"  
>He watched from his hiding spot as the three girls he was assigned to follow disappeared around the corner. He looked down at the Bluetooth and pocketed it before chasing after the girls, this time making sure not to be spotted.<p>

Following Red and N  
>"How long have you been here, N?" Red asked with his Pokemon translating for him. He had lost the ability to project his mental thoughts after Mewtwo and the others had left.<br>"For a while I was just traveling with Sabrina and her Pokemon. We traveled all over Kanto looking for Jen, but after having no luck, we moved onto Johto. We didn't know if she would even be in Johto so we decided to stay in Altomare with Bianca, her grandfather, and Latias." N grimaced. "We never did think about asking Latios where she was. We all knew he was safe, but we had somehow forgotten that he was with Jen."  
>"That may have been Jen's psychic abilities keeping you from thinking about him."<br>N shrugged. "I still feel guilty for forgetting about him."  
>Red put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't. Everyone is back together again. That's all that matters right now." Just as he finished signing this, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Red took it out and read the message from Amy. "<em>Screw you, Universe!<em>"  
>On his phone it read,<p>

We just spotted a Team Aqua grunt spying on us. We will be back sometime later once we lose this guy. Bianca, Sabrina and I are going for a long walk. See you eventually, Red.  
>Love, Amy.<p>

"What? What does it say?" N asked curiously as he watched Red's expression darken.  
>"I just jinxed us." He muttered angrily. "Amy said that an Aqua grunt is following her and the others. They are going to out a little longer."<br>N grimaced. "What should we do?"  
>Red looked at his phone and then at the Garden. "We need to go after them. Actually, no, I'll go after this creep. You stay here and wait for the others to return…Jen and the others I mean. They could be back at any time."<br>"Red, I want to be more helpful than that. I don't want to wait around for things to happen. Let me go after them. Latias showed me around the city while you were with Amy in Ecruteak City." N protested.  
>Red thought for a moment before nodding. "Bring some of my friends with you just in case." He signed while gesturing towards his Pokemon.<br>N glanced at Red's Pokemon and shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be fine on my own. I do not want to put your friends in danger."  
>Before Red or his Pokemon could protest, N ran off to find the three girls. "He can be quite stubborn sometimes." Red signed.<br>"Do you want some of us to follow him?"  
>Red nodded. "Pikachu, Espeon, and Blastoise, I want you guys to follow him. Stay out of sight or N might try to send you back here."<br>"We'll keep N safe, Red. You've got nothing to worry about." Blastoise said as he led Pikachu and Espeon towards the storage drain.  
>Red turned back to the rest of his Pokemon. "We will wait here for Jen and the others to return."<br>Venusaur, Charizard, and Snorlax nodded and waited for Red to do something, but he didn't move. He glanced around the Garden and looked back at his Pokemon. They stared back at him patiently.  
>"Well I can see why N didn't want to do this. Waiting is boring." He signed after a long moment of silence.<p>

N ran across multiple bridges and ducked through alleyways as he tried to find the three girls or at least the Aqua grunt that was following them. Thanks to Latias showing him all of the city's shortcuts, N was able to cut his search down to ten minutes.  
>The three girls were walking casually down the sidewalk, pretending not to be aware of the fact that they were being followed. N tried peeking out from the alleyway to see if there were any grunts watching or following them. No one seemed to stand out to N.<br>"_Could they be on the roof?_" He wondered as his gaze drifted towards the rooftops.  
>They all appeared to be clear of grunts.<br>N moved back into the alleyway towards the other side of the shops. There was another sidewalk that he could use to run to the next alleyway that the girls would pass. He slowed his pace as he spotted a blue haired man duck into the same alleyway he was planning on using. N frowned and quietly followed the man.  
>The man didn't look like an Aqua grunt, but that didn't mean he couldn't have been another Team's grunt in disguise. He stopped at the end of the alleyway and ducked down as the girls passed, watching them as they continued down the sidewalk.<br>N crept up from behind the man and put him into a tight headlock. The man gasped and was about to scream, but N covered his mouth and dragged him into the alleyway. "Why were you following them?" He growled.  
>"Mhy hood I ell oo?" The man hissed through N's fingers. He struggled against N, but N made sure not to let go of the man.<br>The man reached for his Pokeballs and summoned his two Pokemon. His Houndoom and Golbat turned on N.  
>"Let go of our master, boy." They hissed.<br>"I do not wish to fight or hurt you. I only want to know why he is following my friends." N said to the grunt's Pokemon.  
>They gave him an odd look, but quickly shook it off and charged him.<br>N readied himself for the attack, but it never came. Three Pokemon leapt in the attacking Pokémon's' way and blocked the attack. "Leave our friend alone!" Red's Pikachu growled.  
>"Golba oos-" N threw the grunt onto the ground before he could continue the command. The grunt tried to climb to his feet, but froze when he saw Blastoise towering over him.<br>"Stay down, bub." Blastoise ordered darkly.  
>The grunt glanced at his Pokemon, only to see that they were collapsed on the ground with Red's Pokemon standing over them.<br>"Are you ready to talk?" N asked curtly.  
>The grunt glared at him, but his expression began to soften as he recognized N. "Holy shit! You're N! You're still alive?"<br>"Of course I'm still alive. Why wouldn't I be alive?" N asked confused, but as soon as he finished asking the question the memory of Jen telling him that Ghetsis was killed by Giovanni flashed through his mind.  
>"We were told that Ghetsis and everyone from Team Plasma were killed. We thought that-"<br>"I left Team Plasma years ago, and I never looked back."  
>"Good thing too. If the Teams heard that you are still alive—that Team Plasma is still active—then maybe Cyrus and the other Team Leaders can regain their courage to stand against Giovanni."<br>N stared at the Galactic grunt. "What are you talking about?"  
>"About two months ago Giovanni spoke to Cyrus and three other Team Leaders about becoming a part of Team Rocket. I don't know what exactly happened, but Cyrus left that meeting pale and terrified. Then, a few days after said meeting, Cyrus ordered Team Galactic to join up with Team Rocket."<br>N remembered attending the meeting in the disguise of a Rocket grunt. Giovanni had used Mewtwo's power to scare the other Team Leaders into joining Team Rocket. "How many other Team Leaders have done the same as Cyrus?" N asked cautiously. He didn't know how many more questions the grunt would willingly answer for him.  
>"Other than us, uh, Team Aqua, Team Dim Sun, and Team Magma."<br>"_Dim Sun joined Team Rocket? What ever happened to the Great Gavel Team?_" He focused back on the grunt. "What has Giovanni been having you all do? Are you just spying on us?"  
>"Huh? No, I didn't know you were here in Altomare. We're just here for the brunette and the Kanto gym leader. Our orders were to follow them until they led us to the Eon Legendary."<br>N's eyes narrowed at the grunt. "Why are you sharing all of this information so freely with me? I thought I might have needed to have at least forced some of it from you."  
>The grunt scoffed at him. "Don't think I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I'm only telling you this so you can help Cyrus regain his sense and pride. I don't want to be used as some pawn to Team Rocket anymore."<br>N was silent for a moment. He looked over at Red's Pokemon. "What do you guys think?"  
>Red's Pokemon were studying the grunt and shrugged in response to N's question. "Who's to say that the Teams won't turn on us after we help them escape Giovanni?"<br>N sighed. "What will you do if I decide to help you?"  
>The Galactic grunt grinned at him.<p>

Red sat at the edge of the pond with his Pokemon by his side. It had been more than an hour now, and no one had returned yet. He began pulling at the grass impatiently when he finally heard the sounds of footsteps approaching him. Red turned around eagerly to see Colress walking up to him.  
>"Afternoon, Red." Colress nodded. "You seem disappointed to see me."<br>"I was hoping you would be Amy, N, or Jen." He signed.  
>Colress shook his head. "Sorry, boy, but I don't know sign. You're going to have to communicate with me in some other way."<br>Red took out his notepad and began writing his words down. "I thought you were someone from our group returning."  
>"Ah. Well, I'm sorry that I am not." Colress said as he knelt beside Red. "I'm sure they're on their way back. Just give them a few minutes."<br>Red nodded slowly and looked at Colress from the corner of his eye. "I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you still following us? I would have thought that once we returned to the Kanto or Johto, you would have left since we all thought that Jen was gone."  
>"Curiosity and the desire to know more drives me, my boy. I would be a fool not to continue to follow you two, even when your cousin was gone. Both you and she have been through so much and have encountered so many different Legendries, your cousin apparently being one, in such a short amount of time that…wow. Hehe...if you came to me about three months ago, or later, and told me that I would be saying something like that, or being in the presence of a multiple Legendries and a hybrid of one, I would have dismissed you as crazy. Now…"<br>"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"  
>Colress nodded. "How did you find out about her being a hybrid?"<br>Red's pen hovered over his notepad as he tried to put the right words together in his mind. He smirked as he began to write. "I had to sneak into the most secure and heavily guarded facility in all of Kanto to find the files."  
>Colress looked at him in awe. "Where? Was it more secure than Team Rocket's base?"<br>Red nodded with a straight face. His Pokemon on the other hand were stifling their laughter. "I was almost caught multiple times. It actually took me a couple days to take the files, but I managed to swipe them without anyone noticing."  
>"Huh. Was this before you encountered Team Rocket for the first time?"<br>"Yep. My brother and I had come across the file a couple times before when we were helping our au with a small school project, community service, at the facility. We both planned on taking the files together before we started our adventure as Pokemon trainers, but he fell into a coma. I had to take the files on my own and start all by myself."  
>"What did you cross out?"<br>"Nothing."  
>"What was the name of this facility? Who was in charge and how did they get their hands on Jen's files?" Colress asked with a raised eyebrow.<br>Red silently snickered. "Alright, alright, I'll stop messing with you. My brother and I found the files within my aunt's house. It wasn't easy sneaking them out of the house on my own. Lucy was very possessive of them."  
>Colress stared at him with a peeved gleam in his eyes. "You're a troll, you know that boy?<p> 


	12. Oh Boy

"Can you sense anything from them?" Rattata asked as the Mews continued to examine their gifts from Arceus.  
>"So far we can't. They just feel like regular old gems." Mew responded as she held the necklace up to her face.<br>"Maybe you need to say something in order to active them?" Vulpix suggested.  
>"Sounds legit. Abracadabra! Open Sesame! Hey Macarena!" Mew sang, but nothing happened. "Arceus wouldn't have given us these just to look good, would he? These have to do something!"<br>"Let me see it." Vulpix said.  
>Mew took the necklace off and handed it to Vulpix, who took it in her mouth.<br>"Aren't we supposed to be grouped with someone else or with another group?" Jen asked. "Where are Latias and Latios?"  
>Mewtwo looked over his shoulder as he and Jen looked for the other Legendries. "I'm sure we will find them later. We'll be returning to the Garden anyway."<br>Haunter looked around at their surroundings and frowned. They were within a small clearing surrounded by tall grass that reached above their heads. "Where are we? What region did Arceus send us?"  
>Mew shrugged and soared into the air to get a better view of the area. She spun in a 360 degree circle as she tried to locate a town or anything that could help determine where they were. She was about to give up and return to her friends when something suddenly caught her attention, and she zipped after it.<br>The others frowned in confusion and followed after her from the ground. Mew stopped a little ways above them and stared at the tall grass in front of them. "_Oh boy…_"  
>"<em>What's wrong, Mew? What do you see?<em>" Mewtwo asked from the ground.  
>There was about five feet of tall grass blocking their view of what Mew was seeing. Mew continued to stare at the figure in front of them. "<em>I found Latias and our other partner. He's asleep.<em>"  
>Jen glanced at Mewtwo, who was trying to read the mind of the sleeping Legendary on the other side. Jen walked forward and began to pull the grass away, but Mewtwo grabbed her around the waist and pulled her backwards. "You don't want to do that."<br>The sound of rustling grass sounded in front of them as a large, feathery-red head rose above the grass. The Legendary looked down at Jen and her friends sleepily and blinked.  
>"Oh…Ho-Oh." Haunter said slowly. "Great."<br>"I could say the same thing. I can't believe Arceus put me with you guys, especially with the Halfling." Ho-Oh spit.  
>"You can be grateful that he grouped you with anyone." Rattata snapped at the Legendary, but Ho-Oh ignored him.<br>The Legendary Bird began to spread his wings to take off, but stopped when he heard a voice behind him.  
>"Oh, cool. Latios and I got teamed up with you, Ho-Oh."<br>Ho-Oh looked over his shoulder to see Latias hovering behind him. "You're a part of the group as well? I guess staying won't be as bad then."  
>"Who else is with us?" Latias asked. She immediately spotted Mew and squealed. "Mew!"<br>Mew dove into Latias's open arms and hugged her. "Arceus knew to keep us together."  
>"Hehe! Yep! Where are the others? Are they here as well?"<br>Mew pointed to the others, who were still on the ground. "He wouldn't try to split us up again." Her gaze then drifted down to Latias's neck and saw the same green gem beside the Soul Dew. "You got one too!"  
>Latias stared at the gem and frowned. "What is this supposed to be for?"<br>Mew shrugged. "We're still trying to figure that out ourselves. I gave mine to Vulpix."  
>The two Legendries looked over at Ho-Oh's neck and saw that he too had the same gem, though it was hard to spot against his large stature. "Every Legendary seems to have one except for Jen."<br>Jen checked her neck and saw that she didn't possess a gem. "I wonder why…is it because I already look-"  
>"Hmm?" Mewtwo asked when Jen didn't continue her thought.<br>Jen turned towards Mewtwo. "What is the best way to hide from humans?" Jen asked, repeating Arceus's question from the Gathering.  
>Her friends and Ho-Oh looked at her quizzically and shrugged.<br>"Become a human. Disguise yourself as a human." Jen replied.  
>"I am not becoming a human!" Ho-Oh hissed. He lowered his head and tried to pull the gem from his neck, but due to its tiny size, he couldn't quite find it amongst his feathers.<br>"If you're going to be a part of this group, then you are going to need to become human. At least while we're around humans." Latias scolded. Her expression then softened as she glanced down at her gem. "That's if the gems allow us to do that."  
>Ho-Oh ignored her and continued to try to rip the gem from his neck.<br>Jen looked over at Vulpix, who still had the gem in her mouth, but found that she still looked like her normal self.  
>"So how do we activate the gems?" Mewtwo asked.<br>Latias looked at her gem and squeezed it in her hands. Nothing happened. She sighed and let it drop against her white feathers. "Well that didn't work like I had hoped."  
>"What were you trying to do?" Haunter asked.<br>"I was thinking of home, of my Garden, but as you can see, nothing happened." Latias sighed.  
>Vulpix dropped the gem from her mouth and examined it with Rattata and Mew. "What's the point of these things if they don't do anything? Why would Arceus give us these if they don't help us at all?"<br>"Maybe they will do something if we go near people?" Rattata suggested.  
>The others shrugged and turned towards Jen and Mewtwo. "What do you guys think?" Mew asked as she took back the gem and replaced it around her neck.<br>Jen pursed her lips as she tried to think. "Maybe…I don't know. I don't have any idea what they can do."  
>Mewtwo was examining his gem in the palm of his hand. He moved it around in his palm and held it up to his face. Jen and the others watched him curiously. After a moment of silence, Mewtwo let the green gem drop. "It doesn't do anything."<br>Everyone, except for Ho-Oh, seemed to groan in unison.  
>"So they're just pretty gifts." Vulpix said disappointedly.<br>"I honestly didn't know what to expect." Rattata muttered.  
>Ho-Oh groaned loudly as he finally decided to give up on removing the necklace from his neck. "Arceus had better have a really good reason for giving us these things!"<br>"Arceus has his reasons for giving us these. We just haven't found out why or what their purposes are." Latias said. "I say we all head back to Altomare and see if Miss Bianca and the others can help us."  
>"Why? How will a human be able to help us?" Ho-Oh scoffed.<br>"Some humans can be trusted. You just need to give them a chance and not burn down their homes or try to kill their friends." Jen muttered icily.  
>Ho-Oh turned on her, but his gaze moved towards Mewtwo, who moved in front of Jen protectively. "Protecting your Halfling, Mewtwo? That's adorable." Ho-Oh teased in a mocking tone.<br>Mewtwo scowled at him, but relaxed when Jen hugged his arm.  
>"<em>Aww! You're so cute together!<em>" Mew cooed.  
>Jen smiled at Mew and turned back to Mewtwo. "We should head over to Altomare. Red and the others may be growing impatient."<br>Mewtwo nodded and waited while Jen held her bag open for Rattata and Vulpix to climb into for the trip back.  
>"Is there room for another passenger, Jen?" Mew asked as she edged towards her bag. "I don't take up that much room."<br>Jen snickered and opened the bag for Mew. Mew flew over and dropped into the bag. "I take it you really like my new bag."  
>"You knew, even when you were Mikey, to get a larger bag for us to fit in while traveling. You were always our Jen at heart." Mew beamed.<br>Jen felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a soft embrace. "You are my Jen." Mewtwo whispered into her ear before kissing her on the cheek.  
>"DAWW!" Vulpix and Mew cooed.<br>Ho-Oh glanced over at them and froze when he saw Mewtwo holding Jen tightly. "You two really are...she's really more than a student to you!?"  
>"Yep!" Latias chirped.<br>"But…why? She looks too much like a human." Ho-Oh hissed.  
>"So?" Mewtwo growled. Jen could sense him tensing up.<br>"Let's head back to the Garden. I want to see Red and the others." Jen said quickly, hoping to keep a fight from breaking out between Mewtwo and Ho-Oh.  
>Mewtwo hugged her again and hovered into the air with her by his side. Ho-Oh watched as they flew higher into the air.<br>"What's the matter? What do you have against them, Ho-Oh?" Latias asked.  
>Ho-Oh glared at them before answering. "It doesn't concern you, Latias."<br>Latias folded her arms across her chest. "The Mews are my friends, so in a way, it does concern me. Now tell me, Ho-Oh, what is the matter? What did they do to you that has put you in such a bad mood?"  
>"The Halfling has been nothing, but a nuisance to me. At the first Gathering she had the audacity to ask me to bring her cousin back to life. This was sometime after she jumped me when the Birds and I were trying to bring Mewtwo to the Gathering." Ho-Oh hissed.<br>"Aww! They were looking out for each other even before they started to like each other!" Latias squealed.  
>Ho-Oh rolled his eyes and took off after the others with Latias in tow.<p>

Back at the Garden  
>Amy and the others had returned to the Garden just before the sun had set. Instead of using Lorenzo's (Bianca's grandpa) gondola shop like usual to get into the Garden, Bianca led them through a dim alley and through a mirage wall.<br>"_I'll have to remember this entrance._" Amy thought to herself as she appeared at the front of the Garden along with Bianca and Sabrina.  
>She glanced around the Garden for Red and saw him walking along the stone path with three of his Pokemon beside him. "Red!" Amy called as she ran up to him.<br>Red stopped and looked over at her. A wide grin spread across his face as he pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her on both her cheeks and lips. "I'm so glad you're alright." He signed.  
>"We would have been able to take the grunt out if he tried to attack us." Amy said, hoping the confidence in her voice would reassure Red.<br>He looked at her nervously. "I couldn't stop worrying about you being out there with the grunt following you. Even when I was talking to Colress, I couldn't stop worrying."  
>"Aw, Red," Amy said softly as she gently caressed his cheek, "you don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself. Besides, I've dealt with a couple grunts in the past on my own."<br>"You have? When? What Team?" Red signed quickly.  
>Amy grasped his hands between hers. "It was a while ago. I'm sure they won't even recognize me over the past few years." "<em>At least I hope they don't for Red's sake.<em>"  
>Red nodded.<br>"So I take it the others haven't returned yet from the Gathering, huh?" Sabrina asked from behind them.  
>Red nodded again with a grimace.<br>"Alright. Where is N?" Sabrina asked abruptly as she tried to scan the Garden for the green-haired boy.  
>Red tried to keep his mind shut, but Sabrina caught a glimpse of N running out of the Garden to find the girls. Red grimaced as Sabrina's expression hardened.<br>"You let him go after the grunts on his own?!" Red, what were you thinking?" Sabrina cried.  
>"<em>I sent Pikachu, Espeon, and Blastoise after him. They will keep him safe.<em>"  
>Sabrina studied Red's expression with dark eyes. "He'd better come back safe and sound, Red…or else."<br>Red shivered a little as Sabrina walked away. He and Sabrina were good friends, but there were still moments when she scared the living shit out of him.  
>"Huh…she's really concerned about N. Are they together?" Amy asked.<br>Red shook his head. "No, they are just friends. It seems a lot like it though, doesn't it? They've been traveling with each other for about two months, and they are almost always around each other-"  
>Amy blinked. "They are together."<br>Red shrugged.  
>"I think it's adorable!" Amy grinned as she took his hand in hers.<br>"What's adorable?"  
>Red and Amy turned to see N walking back towards them along with Red's other three Pokemon.<br>"_Sabrina is going to be so happy to see that he is back._" Red thought with a mental smirk. "_Hey, Sabrina, N is back._"  
>Amy smiled slyly at N. "Nothing."<br>N narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I don't know what either of you are up to, but I have some information from one of the grunts who was following you, Amy."  
>Amy suddenly grew serious. "Alright, let's hear what the grunt had to say."<br>"Team Rocket has forced Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Dim Sun to work for them. Many of them are being used as spies and scouts, while the Rocket grunts go into capture the targets."  
>"So they are basically stalking trainers and capturing their Pokemon?" Red asked, while Amy translated.<br>N shook his head. "They are not interested in trainers or their Pokemon. They are going after Legendries. The Aqua grunt and Galactic grunts were following Amy and the others so they could locate Latias."  
>The teens were silent.<br>"N, are you alright?" Sabrina asked as she walked up to the small group.  
>"Sabrina, don't worry about me. We need to be more concerned about our friends who are still out there." N said sternly. "The grunt that I was talking to said that Team Rocket will be sending more grunts later to Altomare, regardless as to what they report back. We have maybe a few hours to leave."<br>"_We need to tell Jen and the others. Can we try to contact them?"_ Red asked Sabrina.  
>"We can." Sabrina said as she held out her hands to Red.<br>Red took her hands and shut his eyes. His mind felt like it was traveling a million miles per hour as both he and Sabrina mentally searched for Jen's group. It took them a while, but they eventually found the group flying somewhere over the ocean.  
>"<em>Jen!<em>" Red cried.  
>Jen flinched and smiled at the sound of her cousin's voice. "<em>Hey, Red. Hey, Sabrina. We're trying to head back to Altomare.<em>"  
>"<em>Don't come back. We'll meet you somewhere else.<em>" Sabrina ordered.  
>"<em>Wait…why?<em>" Jen asked as she shot Mew and Mewtwo a worried look.  
>They both shrugged at her.<br>"_Team Rocket has some of the Teams working as scouts and spies for them. N was able to question one of them, and we found out that they are hunting for Legendries only._"  
>"<em>We already know that many of the Legendries are being captured.<em>" Mew pointed out.  
>"<em>Yeah, hunting for Legendries is old news for us, but Team Rocket having control over multiple other groups is completely new. Are you guys alright?<em>" Jen asked anxiously.  
>"<em>Yeah, we're fine. We're leaving Altomare later. Just make sure you tell the others that we'll meet up with you in a different city. Stay away until then.<em>"  
>"<em>Okay. See you guys later.<em>"  
>Sabrina let go of Red's hands as the connection between the two groups broke. She pursed her lips and looked up at the sky. "I wonder where they are."<br>"They didn't say where they were?" Amy asked.  
>"We didn't think to ask Jen that, but what I meant to say was, I wonder where the Mews and Latias were. I couldn't sense them anywhere near Jen."<p>

Jen and the others eventually had to stop for the night on a small island. Fortunately, there were no Pokemon or people to be seen on or near the island. In fact, the whole entire island was completely overgrown with vegetation.  
>"This place seems familiar." Mewtwo said to himself as he looked around the island.<br>"It's where we first met. Duh!" Mew giggled as she flew out of Jen's bag.  
>"Oh."<br>"I would have loved to have seen that. It must have been quite an experience, huh?" Jen smiled as she let Vulpix and Rattata out of her bag.  
>Mew and Mewtwo shot each other a nervous glance. "Uh…you could say that. I guess."<br>Jen stared at them, puzzled by their tone. "I remember the drawings that I did for Ash, especially the one with the Tears of Life."  
>"Of course you would remember that one." Ho-Oh muttered.<br>Jen shot him a dark look before continuing. "What happened to him?"  
>The Mews hesitated as they began speaking telepathically with each other. Jen watched and waited until they finally turned back towards her.<br>"We…uh…got into a tiny fight with each other and your cousin tried to break up our battle." Mew explained.  
>"Why were you fighting each other?" Haunter asked.<br>"We were trying to determine who was the strongest out of the two of us." Mewtwo replied.  
>"Something tells me that your 'tiny' battle wasn't a friendly one." Jen grimaced.<br>"Eh, yeah…it was pretty bad." Mew said cautiously. "But thanks to your cousin, we were able to settle our differences."  
>"<em>This place has both good and bad memories for me.<em>" Mewtwo thought to himself. "_We should probably leave._"  
>"Mewtwo?"<br>Mewtwo looked down to see Jen staring up at him with concern in her eyes. "I'm alright. I'm just tired."  
>"All righty then. I guess that means we should head to bed then." Latias said as she let herself collapse onto a large patch of soft grass. "We can continue on in the morning."<br>"No, we can head out now. We're not that far from Johto." Mewtwo said quickly.  
>"But I thought you said you were tired." Jen stated.<br>"I'll manage."  
>"Uh, no you won't! If you're tired, then we are staying here for the night. The last thing we need is anyone falling asleep and dropping out of the sky." Mew said sternly. "<em>And who cares about what happened here all those years ago, Mewtwo. The past is in the past!<em>"  
>"Yes, mom!" Vulpix teased.<br>Mewtwo smirked at the comment.  
>"What?" Jen asked with a small grin. She didn't understand what he found to be so funny.<br>"Every Pokemon created has some sort of gene or genes that goes back to Mew. So in a way, she is a mom to all Pokemon."  
>Jen snickered.<br>"Goodnight, master…Jen." Haunter said as he, Rattata and Vulpix laid down on the grass next to Latias.  
>"Sleep tight, guys!" Mew yawned, as she landed next to Jen's Pokemon. She curled up into a small ball beside Vulpix and shut her eyes.<br>The only one who did not join them was Ho-Oh. He decided to remain a good distance away from the group.  
>"<em>I almost feel sorry for him.<em>" Jen telepathically said to Mewtwo.  
>"<em>Give him some time, Jen. And even if he doesn't change, remember that this won't last forever.<em>" Mewtwo responded as he lay down on the grass.  
>Jen joined him and curled up close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "<em>I hope so.<em>"


	13. Past Memories

**A/N ****_DISCLAIMER!_****: All credit goes to the creators of Pokemon and Pokemon the first movie. I used some quotes from the movie in order to recreate it as a dream/vision in this chapter. And I'm sorry for the longer wait. Enjoy!**

Jen woke up on a cool, stone ground. She quickly sat up, scared by the thought of being caught by Team Rocket again, and took in her surroundings. Much to her relief, she was in a large hall filled with six Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon. She sighed happily and climbed to her feet.  
>The three of the trainers sat at a large table that was set in the center of the hall, and began introducing their Pokemon to the three trainers standing at the head of the table. Jen studied the trainers and their Pokemon, but froze when she recognized two of the standing trainers.<br>"Ash? Misty?" She said softly to herself.  
>Ash and Misty looked much younger than they did when Jen had last seen them. In fact, Ash looked the exactly same age when he first left Pallet Town to begin his training with Pikachu. They hadn't seemed to notice her yet, which gave her some time to change into Mikey, but, for some reason, her mind projection wasn't working.<br>"_Maybe this is just a dream._" She looked at Ash and his friends and pondered to herself. "_Would they be able to see me if I tried to interact with them? Only one way to find out for sure._"  
>Jen began walking up to the trio, but slowed to a stop when the lights suddenly began to dim. All of the trainers and Jen looked over at a woman wearing a maroon dress. She stood stiffly in front of a spiral stairway that disappeared into the high ceiling, and stared at them with hollow eyes.<br>"_Is that Nurse Joy?_" Jen wondered.  
>A beam suddenly appeared within the stairway, and Nurse Joy began to speak in a very monotone voice. "You are about to meet my master. Your time has come to encounter the greatest Pokemon master on Earth."<br>Some of the Pokemon began to react strangely to Nurse Joy's statement, but Jen ignored their comments and watched as a figure descended through the light. All of the trainers watched as the figure stopped at their level and stared out at them with pride and disgust in his eyes.  
>Jen stared at him, not quite knowing how to react. "<em>Mewtwo? I didn't know he was once a Pokemon master. Wait…he did say something about having Pokemon when he was Kenji. Why is he here? Why is he revealing himself to all of these trainers? What's wrong with Joy?<em>"  
>Nurse Joy continued speaking in her monotone voice. "Yes, the world's greatest Pokemon master is also the most powerful Pokemon on Earth. This is the ruler of New Island and soon the whole world. Mewtwo."<br>"What?!" Jen asked, stunned by Joy's words.  
>Ash and his friends turned towards her. "When did you get here?" Ash asked, surprised that he had not noticed her earlier.<br>Jen stiffened. "_Shit._"  
>"A Pokemon can't be a Pokemon master! No way!" One of the trainers from the table screamed as he shot up from his chair.<br>Jen shot him a look. "_Who came up with that rule, jackass?_"  
>"Quiet, human." Both Joy and Mewtwo said in unison. "From now on I am the one who makes the rules."<br>"What?!" Jen cried again.  
>"How is it talking?" Misty asked. She too was stunned, but for a completely different reason than Jen.<br>"It's psychic." The older boy, Brock, exclaimed.  
>Mewtwo held out one of his hands to the boy at the table. The boy stiffened as a blue aura enveloped him and lifted him into the air. The boy gritted his teeth in pain as he rose higher and higher into the air. Mewtwo smirked and threw the boy into the nearby fountain with his Pokemon.<br>"_…_" Jen was speechless.  
>Fortunately, the boy surfaced, completely unharmed, but he was absolutely furious. He swam over to the side of the fountain and screamed at Mewtwo. "Let's show you! Go Gyarados!"<br>The trainer's Gyarados shot out of the water and made a beeline for Mewtwo. "You're gonna pay for that you jackass!"  
>"Gyarados, hyper beam attack!" The boy roared.<br>A powerful, fiery beam shot out of Gyarados' mouth and flew towards Mewtwo, but Mewtwo simply deflected the attack and sent it back at the gigantic Pokemon. The Gyarados was knocked backwards into the fountain.  
>"Gyarados!" The trainer cried as he leapt back into the fountain and raced to his Pokémon's side.<br>"Child's play." Mewtwo and Joy scoffed. Jen's attention was drawn back to Mewtwo and Joy as Mewtwo released his control on Nurse Joy. "Your usefulness has ended." He muttered.  
>Nurse Joy gasped as she regained control of her mind, and slowly began to fall over. Brock, however, raced past his friends to her side and caught her just before she could collapse onto the ground. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she gazed at Brock in confusion.<br>"Where am I?" Joy asked as she sat up from Brock's supporting arms. Her puzzled and slightly scared gaze drifted around the large hall. "And how in the world did I get here?"  
>"You have been under my control." Mewtwo replied, drawing their attention back to him. "I transported you here from the Pokemon Center. Your knowledge of Pokemon physiology proved useful for my plan, and now I have cleansed your tiny human brain of memories from the past few weeks."<br>"Who are you?!" Brock growled at Mewtwo.  
>"<em>Not the Mewtwo that I know…<em>" Jen thought slowly.  
>"I am the new ruler of this world, the master of humans and Pokemon alike." He replied boldly.<br>"_He's definitely not the Mewtwo that I know._"  
>"You're just a bully!" Misty screamed.<br>"Yeah, a selfish bully!" Pikachu hissed.  
>"You humans are a dangerous species. You brought me into your world with no purpose, but to be your slave. But now I have my own purpose. My storm will create my own world by destroying yours." Mewtwo hissed.<br>"What storm?" Jen wondered aloud to herself. She didn't hear anything going on outside of the hall, but she could definitely sense something horrible going on outside. "_Is it worse than the storms that I created?_"  
>"How did you not see the storm?" Ash asked. "We had to use our Pokemon in order to get to the island."<br>"I, uh…came here before the storm began. I've been waiting for quite a while." Jen lied. "_He doesn't recognize me. Good. This just gives more proof that this is all just in my head… though I can't shake the feeling that this is all too real. It's just like the nightmares I had when I was Mikey. It felt real, but, it was all just a dream, a memory._"  
>Ash nodded and turned back to his friends.<br>"So you hate all humans. And you're going to destroy us to save all Pokemon?" Brock asked icily.  
>"No." Mewtwo replied, shaking his head. "Your Pokemon will not be spared. They have disgraced themselves by serving humans. Those Pokemon are nothing, but slaves."<br>"That's not true!" Pikachu cried. "Ash and I are friends! He would never think of me as a servant or a slave."  
>"So you say I am wrong?" Mewtwo asked, narrowing his eyes at Ash's Pikachu. "That you are not this human's servant, but his friend?"<br>"Exactly!"  
>"You are as pathetic as the rest." Mewtwo hissed. His eyes glowed blue and his pupils became slits as he lifted Pikachu up into the air.<br>"No! Stop!" Jen cried, but Mewtwo tossed Pikachu across the room along with Ash, who tried to protect his friend from getting too hurt. Jen slowed them down and created a small force field under them as they slide across the ground.  
>"Ash! Are you alright? Say something!" Pikachu gasped when they slowed to a halt.<br>"Pikachu." Ash smiled reassuringly.  
>"Humans and Pokemon can never be friends." Mewtwo muttered as Jen, Misty, and the rest of Ash's Pokemon rushed over to Ash and Pikachu's side.<br>A very small smirk appeared on the corner of Jen's mouth. "_Wait a couple years, Mewtwo, and you'll feel like a hypocrite._"  
>"Ash?!" Misty exclaimed as she knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"<br>Ash nodded slightly to her and stood up to face Mewtwo. "Don't pick on Pikachu." He hissed.  
>The other boy trainer, who was still sitting at the table, quickly sat up from his seat. "If you are a Pokemon, there's no reason I can't capture you. Go, Rhyhorn!"<br>"_Hey!_" Jen cried angrily at the trainer.  
>"You're going down!" Rhyhorn spit. He charged Mewtwo and leapt into the air, ready to mow him down, but was stopped in mid-attack.<br>Mewtwo held Rhyhorn suspended for a moment as his trainer looked on in horror before violently throwing him backwards. Rhyhorn slid across the table, destroying everything on it before coming to a stop on the ground.  
>"No!" His trainer cried as he rushed to his Pokémon's side. "Rhyhorn!"<br>"Fools, your Pokémons' attacks cannot weaken me. My powers are too great. No trainer can conquer me." Mewtwo boasted.  
>"Then you won't mind proving it in a real match!" Ash cried defiantly.<br>"Is that a challenge?" Mewtwo asked with a smirk and a hint of amusement in his tone.  
>Ash didn't hesitate to answer. "You bet it is!"<br>"_Ash, be careful with what you're getting into._" Jen warned.  
>Mewtwo's eyes glowed bright blue, but nothing appeared to happen. At least not right away. The ground beside Mewtwo opened up to reveal a Blastoise, a Charizard, and a Venusaur standing ready for battle, but they all had strange markings all over their bodies.<br>"Like most Pokemon trainers, I too began with a Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, but for their evolved forms, I used their genetic material to clone even more powerful copies." Mewtwo explained.  
>"Copies!" The female trainer exclaimed.<br>"They're clones." One of the other male trainers muttered.  
>"<em>Thank you, Captain Obvious and Co-Captain No-Duh!<em>" Jen mentally mumbled as she rolled her eyes.  
>A loud rumbling sounded from behind the group of trainers as one of the walls were pulled away to reveal a well-lit stadium outside of the hall.<br>"A stadium. Mewtwo planned this all along." Brock stated grimly.  
>The trainer in orange who owned the Rhyhorn ran up and began yelling at Mewtwo again. "Your fake Venusaur can't beat my real one! Right, Bruteroot?"<br>"I'd like to see it try." Bruteroot scoffed.  
>"We'll blow away that Blastoise, won't we Shellshocker?" The female trainer cried confidently.<br>"We will crush you under our feet!" Shellshocker jeered.  
>Ash then took out a Pokeball and held it up to summon the Pokemon inside. "It may not have a nickname, but I do have…Charizard. I choose you!"<br>Jen could hear the hesitation in Ash's voice and from what she remembered from Ash's earlier letters about his journey, Charizard had been his most stubborn and disobedient Pokemon. "_This is going to be interesting._"  
>Charizard appeared in front of Mewtwo and snorted arrogantly at him. "Bitch, you summoned me to fight this excuse of a Pokemon? Please. Watch this." Charizard launched the largest flamethrower that Jen had ever seen at Mewtwo. It completely engulfed him within seconds, but Jen knew that Mewtwo couldn't be taken down that easily.<br>"_That was a bold move, Charizard._"  
>"C-Charizard, I didn't say start!" Ash cried as he watched his prideful Pokemon in shock.<br>"Damn." Pikachu muttered.  
>Charizard continued to attack with his flamethrower, but the attack was quickly extinguished when the water that surrounded the platform where Mewtwo stood suddenly shot up. Once the flames were put out, both Jen and the trainers could just make out an unscathed and unfazed Mewtwo standing within the dispersing steam.<br>Mewtwo held out his hand again and blew the steam away. "Your Charizard is poorly trained." He criticized.  
>Charizard glared at Mewtwo. "Damn ass, cheating fake. I'll show you, you prick!" He growled as he spit out a tongue of fire.<br>Mewtwo and his Pokemon began walking past Ash, Jen and the other trainers. Jen looked at him sadly from where she stood. This was not the Mewtwo that she had fallen in love with, but at the same time, he was.  
>He didn't look at her, which didn't surprise her. To him, she was just another human trainer. Plus, it was all just a dream, a vision of the past, but why was she being shown this?<br>The trainers hesitated before making their way into the stadium, and Jen reluctantly followed them. They all stopped at one end of the stadium and faced Mewtwo and his Pokemon, who stood on the other side of the battlefield.  
>"Which of you will oppose me first?" Mewtwo asked darkly.<br>Bruteroot stepped forward bravely onto the field. "We shall go first."  
>"I underestimated you last time, but that won't happen again!" Bruteroot's trainer cried.<br>Mewtwo motioned for his Venusaur to step forward. Both Venusaurs approached one another on the battlefield, and waited for a command to start the battle.  
>"Go, Bruteroot! Razor leaf!"<br>Sharp leaves flew from Bruteroot's back and sped towards Mewtwo's Venusaur.  
>"Vine whip." Mewtwo commanded.<br>Venusaur obeyed and quickly sliced the approaching razor leaves to shreds. He then used his vine whips to lift Bruteroot into the air and tossed him across the field. Bruteroot groaned in pain as he crashed into the ground.  
>"Hehe, pathetic!" Venusaur scoffed as his vines retreated into his back.<br>"Bruteroot!" His trainer cried as he raced to his wounded Pokémon's side.  
>The female trainer turned determinedly towards the field, ready to battle next. "It looks like I'm up. Go, Shellshocker!"<br>"We'll teach them a lesson they won't soon forget." Shellshocker said as he ran out onto the field.  
>Mewtwo silently pointed towards the field and Blastoise charged forwards, ready to battle the female trainer's Blastoise.<br>"Shellshocker, hydro pump!" The female trainer cried.  
>Shellshocker did not hesitate to attack his opponent, but Blastoise countered it with a rapid spin. The attack blew through Shellshocker's attack and slammed the Pokemon into one of the stadium's walls.<br>The female trainer ran over to Shellshocker and called his name out with concern in her voice.  
>"You'd better forfeit, Ash!" Misty cried. "Those clones are too powerful."<br>Jen looked over at her cousin, who had turned back to the field with a determined look in his eyes. "I'm not giving up."  
>"<em>He's the same, old Ash. He's too stubborn to give up on anything.<em>" Jen thought as she watched as Mewtwo, again, pointed towards the field.  
>His Charizard readied himself to battle Ash's Charizard as he let loose a tongue of fire from his mouth.<br>Ash turned to his Charizard. "Charizard, use your speed, not power, and you'll win!" He coached, hoping that Charizard would finally listen to him.  
>"Shut up, boy! I know what I'm doing!" Charizard roared.<br>"No, you don't!" Jen growled.  
>"Huh?" Ash turned his head towards her and shot her a confused and hurt look.<br>"Not you, Ash." Jen snapped. She walked over to the stunned Charizard's side and motioned for him to bend his head down to her level. He cautiously obeyed and Jen began whispering firmly into his ear. "Listen to Ash. He is trying to help you! Got it? You can win if you listen to him."  
>Charizard nodded and stood to his full height again.<br>"Alright, go!" Ash commanded.  
>Charizard took to the air, while breathing out a powerful flamethrower. Mewtwo's Charizard shot into the sky with lightning fast agility and caught up to Ash's Charizard within seconds.<br>Jen shuddered at how much faster Mewtwo's Charizard was than Ash's was, but her blood ran cold as she noticed Mewtwo smirking as his Charizard quickly closed the distance between him and Ash's Charizard. He was enjoying this.  
>"<em>He changes, Jen, remember that. Just be patient.<em>" She mentally said to herself.  
>Mewtwo noticed her staring and turned his attention towards her. She flinched and quickly looked up at the aerial battle that was going on over their heads.<br>Ash's Charizard tried to hit Mewtwo's Charizard with a flame thrower, but the attack was evaded. Mewtwo's Charizard quickly retaliated by sucker punching Ash's Charizard in the face. This infuriated Ash's Charizard as he continued to try to fry the other Charizard with his flames. Unfortunately, he received a body slam to the stomach from Mewtwo's Charizard.  
>"Can't Charizard move faster?" Misty asked Ash, who was growing very anxious by the second.<br>"It doesn't look like it. The clone is much faster!" Brock stated.  
>"Charizard is so screwed." Pikachu said aloud.<br>The two Charizards continued to soar higher and higher as their battle raged on. Soon enough, they were only specks in the sky shooting fire at one another.  
>Suddenly, one of the Charizards grabbed the other and, holding him tightly, plummeted back towards the battlefield. Everyone's eyes widened as they realized that it was Ash's Charizard who was going to be seismic tossed into the ground.<br>"No, Charizard!" Ash cried.  
>"Finish it!" Mewtwo commanded darkly.<br>"NO!" Jen cried as she and the others watched as Mewtwo's Charizard slammed Ash's Charizard into the ground. She wanted to stop the attack, to save Charizard, but she couldn't focus. Her mind was too clouded with confusion and fear.  
>The other Charizard smirked victoriously as he flew over the stadium and landed next to Mewtwo and his other two Pokemon.<br>"C-Come back here you damn fake! I'm not done with you!" Charizard roared as he tried to stand, but wound up collapsing back onto the ground.  
>"Oh, Charizard, no." Ash cried as he kneeled over his fallen Pokemon. "Are you okay?"<br>"_I think I want to wake up now._" Jen thought sadly as she tried to pinch herself awake. Unfortunately, nothing happened. She would have to watch the vision until the very end.  
>"As the victor, I now claim my prize." Mewtwo announced as three dark Pokeballs appeared above him. "Your Pokemon!"<br>Jen shivered at the tone of his voice. It unnerved and…excited her. "_This can't be good._"  
>The three Pokeballs flew towards the three fallen Pokemon, ready to capture them.<br>"No! Stop this! What are you doing, Mewtwo?" Jen cried as she jumped in front of Ash and Charizard.  
>The black Pokeballs froze and hovered in front of Jen. They seemed to be studying her, trying to determine if she was a human or a Pokemon. She felt herself pale as Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at her, but she tried her best to ignore him.<br>"How are you doing that?" Nurse Joy asked wide-eyed.  
>Jen didn't reply. She was too busy panicking to answer her. The last thing she wanted was to wind up within one of the Pokeballs that hovered in front of her.<br>They gave her another look over before moving past her and towards the fallen three Pokemon. The Pokeballs quickly captured the Pokemon and zipped away from the trainers before they could react.  
>"Hey! Give us our Pokemon back!" Ash cried.<br>"What are you going to do with them?!" Misty hissed furiously as she held her Togepi closer to her.  
>"I will extract their DNA to make clones for myself. They will remain safe on this island with me, while my storm destroys the planet." Mewtwo replied.<br>"You can't do that!" Brock protested.  
>Ash angrily ran towards the center of the field to get closer to Mewtwo. "Yeah, Mewtwo, we won't let ya!"<br>"Do not attempt to defy me!" Mewtwo hissed as his eyes glowed blue.  
>A blue aura enveloped Ash as he was lifted into the air and thrown into Brock.<br>"This is my world now." Mewtwo exclaimed as he summoned hundreds of black Pokeballs. He threw his hands forward and all of the Pokeballs went sailing towards one of the trainers' many Pokemon.  
>Jen's eyes widened at the sight. "Run!" She cried.<br>Everyone obeyed and took off running from the Pokeballs with their Pokemon either in their hands or beside them.  
>Many of the trainers, including Ash, tried to swat the Pokeballs away from their Pokemon, but their attempts were in vain. The dream seemed to speed up as the Pokeballs quickly claimed each and every single Pokemon.<br>Even when they tried to summon their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, Mewtwo's Pokeballs managed to capture the trainers' Pokeballs.  
>Jen dared to look over at Mewtwo as she deflected a couple Pokeballs that were headed towards her and Ash's Pokemon, and found him smiling. "<em>Why? Why would he do this?<em>"  
>"Pikachu!" Ash cried.<br>Jen looked over her shoulder and saw Pikachu and Ash running up the spiral staircase from a horde of Pokeballs. "Hang on guys." She cried as she ran up the staircase.  
>A couple Pokeballs suddenly blocked her way as she climbed higher and higher. She slowly started backing away from them, and much to her dismay, they followed her.<br>"Leave me alone!" She cried as she threw her hands out towards them. The Pokeballs flew backwards and fell to the ground.  
>"Pikachu! Leave him alone!"<br>Jen looked up the spirals towards Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu was using every ounce of his electrical powers to destroy the Pokeballs that pursued him. Unfortunately, he was growing tired, and there were more black Pokeballs on their way.  
>Jen leapt off of the stairs and shot up to Pikachu's level just in time to see both him and Ash fall. She flew after them and reached out for both of them, but the Pokeballs were faster.<br>Pikachu was absorbed into one of the black balls as he fell.  
>"No! Pikachu!" Ash screamed as he snatched the Pokeball out of the air.<br>Jen grabbed Ash and attempted to slow their fall as much as she could, but they were too close to the ground. Jen felt the stinging pain of her back smacking against the surface of the small pool at the base of the staircase. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out and released Ash, who grabbed the back of her jacket and helped hoist her out of the water. He then sprinted after the black Pokeball and disappeared under one of the mechanical pillars.  
>"A-Ash." Jen chocked as she climbed to her feet. There was no turning back for him now. Ash was determined to get Pikachu back no matter what. All she could do now was hope he would be alright and help the others.<br>She looked towards the entrance of the stadium and quietly ran over to see all of the trainers, including Misty and Brock, and Nurse Joy standing stock still on the other side of the stadium. Even though they hide the expression from their faces, Jen could tell that they were all scared.  
>She was about to join them, but Misty noticed her and shook her head slightly so Mewtwo couldn't see. It was almost as if she was silently say, 'stay where you are and keep quiet'. Jen obeyed and kept her thoughts hidden from Mewtwo.<br>Mewtwo, ignoring or not noticing Jen, began addressing the trainers and Joy again. "Humans, you have served my purpose. I am sparing your lives for the moment." He said as he opened two large doors to the outside. "But you cannot escape your fate."  
>Jen and the others were able to peer out and see the horrific storm that Mewtwo had created. She could hear the loud howling of the wind and see lightning flash across the sky.<br>"_Was the first storm I created as bad as Mewtwo's storm?_"  
>"The hour of my vengeance draws near." He continued.<br>A loud and sudden explosion on the other side of the entrance caused Jen to yelp in surprise. Both Mewtwo's group and all of the trainers turned towards the now gaping hole in the ground.  
>"Behold!" Mewtwo said aloud as the capture—no…the clones of the captured Pokemon climbed out of the hole and approached Mewtwo. "With Pokemon and humans eliminated, the clones shall inherit the world."<br>"We won't let you, Mewtwo!"  
>Jen and the others turned back towards the still smoking hole and saw Ash and the original Pokemon walking towards them.<br>"He's alright." Jen sighed with relief.  
>"It is useless to challenge me." Mewtwo growled.<br>"I'm not going to let it end like this, Mewtwo. You're mine!" Ash hissed as he charged the Legendary.  
>Jen stared in awe and disbelief as her cousin stupidly attempted to punch Mewtwo. It may have been a bold and heroic move, but Ash didn't stand a chance against Mewtwo.<br>Ash's fists were deflected by an invisible force field that surrounded Mewtwo causing Ash to be knocked onto his back, but that didn't stop him. Much to Jen's surprise, Ash jumped back onto his feet and lunged for Mewtwo again.  
>"Ash, no!" She screamed as she bolted for her cousin. She could sense Mewtwo preparing to use his telekinesis on Ash.<br>Her feet didn't touch the ground as she flew past the original Pokemon and tackled him to the ground. Ash landed on the ground a little ways in front of Mewtwo, but Jen was caught in a blue aura.  
>"<em>Oh, crap.<em>" She mentally groaned as she was kinetically pulled towards Mewtwo, rather than being thrown backwards like many of the others had been earlier.  
>Blastoise grabbed her by the back of her jacket and held her up to face Mewtwo before she could get any closer to him.<br>"I have been trying to read your mind for a while now, but your thoughts are blocked. How are you able to do this?"  
>Jen smiled at him. "I had a very good teacher."<br>"No human can hide their thoughts from me." Mewtwo said darkly.  
>"Well thank God I'm not a human…at least not completely." Jen smirked quietly.<br>Mewtwo glowered at her.  
>Blastoise lifted her up and shook her. "If I were you, I wouldn't be trying to be funny right now. I will not hesitate to break you in half."<br>"Well that's mean, and not to mention a bad way to make a first impression." Jen muttered.  
>Mewtwo and his three starter clones stared at her.<br>"How are you able to understand us?" Venusaur asked icily.  
>"I already told you, I'm not completely human."<br>"Then what are you if you're not _completely_ human?" Charizard asked.  
>Jen smirked slightly again. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."<br>"Try us." Blastoise hissed as he lifted her up to face him.  
>"Can you put me down first, please?"<br>Blastoise looked at Mewtwo. He studied Jen for a moment before nodding. Blastoise lowered her back onto the ground.  
>Jen looked up at Mewtwo, who seemed to be grimacing at her. She felt her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. She was still not too keen to the idea of openly admitting what she was to anyone yet. Especially to other people, such as the other trainers in the stadium. "I'm a hybrid. I'm part human and…part…Pokemon."<br>The stadium was silent.  
>"Told you you wouldn't believe me." Jen muttered.<br>"How can you be part Pokemon? What Pokemon are you part of, kid?" The trainer of Bruteroot asked.  
>"The how part is kind of private." Jen said softly.<br>"Which one of your parents was a human? Your mom or your dad?" The trainer of Gyarados asked.  
>Jen shot him a furious glare.<br>"I thought I sensed something weird about her." One of the trainers' Pokemon said.  
>"She did fly past us when she tackled Ash." Squirtle stated.<br>"Is she part flying type?"  
>"A hybrid through intercourse of a human and Pokemon…" Mewtwo growled. "There is no place for you in this world."<br>Jen glared at him. "Gee, thanks for that kind tid-bit. Ya gonna kill me first so I don't ruin your new, perfect world?"  
>"You're a hybrid. Why would there be a place for you anywhere?" Gyarados' trainer spit.<br>Jen's jaw clenched.  
>"What Pokemon are you part of?" Misty asked. She sounded kinder about it.<br>Jen snuck a quick glance at Mewtwo, but disguised it as her shaking her head. "I just want to clarify first that both of my parents are human. Neither of them were Pokemon."  
>"So how are you part Pokemon?" Brock asked.<br>"I rather not tell…" Jen replied slowly. "_Why did I share my secret with them again?_"  
>"You're not really proving yourself." Mewtwo muttered.<br>"You wouldn't be very happy with my answers."  
>"If you keep wasting my time, I'll kill you in front of your friends."<br>"Aren't you going to kill me anyway? Regardless?" Jen asked crudely. She didn't want to speak so icily to Mewtwo, but he was not her Mewtwo. At least, he wasn't her Mewtwo yet. "You'll probably break my neck with your bare hands when I tell you."  
>Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at her impatiently.<br>"Fine." She sighed. "My dad gave my mom a serum to help cure me of some disease that no doctor could diagnose, and it wound up changing me. The serum possessed the DNA of a…Pokemon."  
>"What Pokemon?" Mewtwo pressed.<br>Jen hesitated. "Okay, not a Pokemon…uh, two actually." She motioned for Mewtwo to come closer so she could whisper into his ear.  
>Blastoise grabbed her by the back of her jacket again and lifted her up off of the ground. "I don't think so, Halfling."<br>"Why does everyone seem to love calling me that name?" Jen groaned.  
>"What two Pokémon's' DNA were in the serum?" Mewtwo asked irritated.<br>Jen sighed. "Mew's…and yours, Mewtwo."  
>The stadium grew silent again. The expression on Mewtwo's face was priceless, but Jen didn't feel like laughing. She actually felt like she was falling. Blastoise's grip on her was slipping, and Jen soon found herself crashing onto the stone floor.<br>"Ouch…" She groaned, while gritting her teeth.  
>"You're lying." Mewtwo hissed.<br>"No, I'm not." Jen said as she kinetically lifted herself to her feet. "I just told you the truth. The next move is yours, Mewtwo."  
>Mewtwo continued to stare at her in silent debate.<br>"So…you're another Mew?" The girl trainer asked. "Are you Mewthree?"  
>Jen cringed at the sound of the name. The only other person who had ever called her that name was Giovanni. "Yeah." She glanced at Mewtwo from the corner of her eye. "So, are you going to kill me yet?"<br>"Part human and part Pokemon with the DNA of both an original and a clone…"  
>"<em>Damn…when you put it that way I really do sound like an abomination.<em>" Jen mentally muttered.  
>"You will not bother or interact with my clones after my storm has rid the world of humans and Pokemon." Mewtwo ordered.<br>Jen flinched. "You're actually going to spare me?"  
>Mewtwo nodded.<br>"Can I bring some friends with me?" She asked as she motioned to all of the original Pokemon and their trainers.  
>"No."<br>Jen's face fell to a glower. "_Well thank God this is just a dream._" "Why not? I'm going to need at least—one, two, three—however many trainers and Pokemon there are over there to live with so I don't go crazy from isolation. I'll need to socialize with somebody."  
>"The answer is no. You will not be leaving my sight while you live in my world." Mewtwo said sternly.<br>Jen frowned. "But I thought you said to stay away from your clones. Doesn't that mean I shouldn't-"  
>"I do not trust you on your own, hybrid." He growled. "You will be at my side where I can keep an eye on you."<br>"_Jeez! He sounds like Giovanni! God damn I'm glad he changes!_" Jen scowled. "I think I rather be banished or die here. You know what? Just kill me."  
>Mewtwo held out his hand to her. Jen shut her eyes and waited for Mewtwo to kill her and wake her up from this dream turned nightmare, but nothing happened. Instead, she heard Nurse Joy screaming.<br>Jen opened her eyes to see Nurse Joy, Ash, and all of the others, both human and Pokemon, on the ground screaming in agony. "Stop it, Mewtwo! You're not a killer!" She cried.  
>She pushed his hand out of the way and grabbed his face. She pulled him close and pressed her lips against his.<br>Mewtwo's eyes widened in surprise.  
>Jen quickly pulled away and launched herself backwards before Mewtwo had time to retaliate. She sailed backwards for a couple feet before colliding with something hard. "Ouch!" She hissed.<br>Her eyes fluttered open to see that it was night and that she had slammed her back into a rock. "_What the Hell? Where am I?_"  
>She heard a chuckle somewhere in front of her. "That's one way to be woken up."<br>Jen squinted in the dark to see Mewtwo sitting up. It all really had been from a dream, but her mind had yet to process the fact that she was now awake.  
>"Jen?" Mewtwo asked, while looking around for her.<br>Jen curled up against the rock and shut her eyes. "_What is happening? Where is everyone?_"  
>She felt a hand touch her lightly on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch and curled up tighter into a ball.<br>"Jen, what is the matter?"  
>Jen didn't look up at him. Her mind was still reeling with questions.<br>Mewtwo gently picked her up and held her close, to which Jen tensed up in his arms. "It's okay, Jen. You're awake. Open your eyes."  
>"<em>I don't want to.<em>" She mentally cried. "Where are we?"  
>"New Island." Mewtwo replied puzzled.<br>"Why?"  
>"<em>Strange question.<em>" Mewtwo thought to himself. "This is where we decided to stay for the night. We are going to rejoin the others tomorrow."  
>"The others?"<br>"That's right."  
>Jen started to relax in his arms. "W-Where are your Pokemon?"<br>"My Pokemon? They are elsewhere." He pulled her closer to him. "Do not worry about them. They are safe, just like you are." He said as he kissed her forehead.  
>Jen's heartbeat began to race. She hadn't somehow traveled back in time and changed something, did she? She didn't dare open her eyes to check. She was too scared to find out.<br>"Is something the matter, Jen? Please look at me." Mewtwo begged.  
>"W-Who am I to you?" Jen asked. Her voice was cracking.<br>Mewtwo stroked her cheek fondly. "You are my Jen. No matter what may happen, you will always be mine and I will always love you."  
>Jen slowly looked up at him. "Why me?" She asked almost inaudibly. "I know Arceus told you and Mew to train me, but-"<br>"What are you talking about?" Mewtwo asked. He sounded very confused and concerned. "What was it that you saw in your dream?"  
>Jen continued to look at Mewtwo with fear and sorrow in her eyes. "I'm not quite sure."<br>Mewtwo pulled her closer and laid down with her cradled at his side. "Do not think about it. Just relax and try to go back to sleep."  
>Jen shot him a terrified look. She didn't want to risk having another nightmare again.<br>Mewtwo grimaced. "I'm sorry, Jen. I didn't-"  
>She curled up closer to him and rested her head against his chest. He began stroking her hair and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. "I'm scared for us, and for Rory and the others."<br>"Hmm? Rory?"  
>Jen's head shot up and stared at Mewtwo. She tried to say something, anything, but her voice had abandoned her. She couldn't even utter a sound.<br>Mewtwo leaned towards her and placed a hand on the lower back of her head. "We will see the others tomorrow. I promise."  
>"B-But-"<br>"Don't think about what happened today or what will happen tomorrow. Don't worry about the others. They can handle themselves for one night." He said as he kissed the bridge of her nose. "It is just us for tonight."  
>Jen blinked. She was starting to get very scared, but she hid it from her facial expression. "Remind me what happened here."<br>Mewtwo studied her expression before smirking. He wrapped his tail protectively around her and nuzzled her face with his. "My clones and I took over the world after my storm destroyed the world. I of course had you brought to New Island before Pallet Town was destroyed, and you became my queen and my mate."  
>Jen lowered her head against his chest again. A horrified and sad expression crept across her face. "<em>I changed the past. I thought it was just a dream. Ash…Rory…my friends…they're all gone.<em>"  
>She felt Mewtwo cup her chin and lift her face up towards his. He rested his forehead on hers. "Jen, I'm only kidding. Your cousin stopped my battle with Mew and we settled our differences soon after."<br>Jen shut her eyes and sighed with relief. "That wasn't funny. You're mean, Mewtwo." She said teasingly.  
>He smiled down at her, but his expression quickly grew serious. "How much did you see?"<br>Jen grimaced. "I think almost everything, but Mew never showed up."  
>"So you didn't see-"<br>"Ash trying to punch you? No, I saw that." Jen snickered.  
>Mewtwo chuckled at the memory.<br>"I think my being there and stopping Ash from punching you a second time changed something."  
>"May I see?"<br>Jen nodded and let Mewtwo see into the memory of her dream. He was silent for a moment before snickering, but his expression quickly fell.  
>"You scared me half to death when you said that…" She trailed off when she saw the sorrow in his eyes. "It was just a dream of a memory that turned into a nightmare."<br>Mewtwo sighed. "What you saw really happened, Jen. The only different is that you weren't originally there."  
>"Thank God, huh?" Jen smirked. "I'm just glad things turned out the way they did."<br>Mewtwo was silent.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"I'm sorry, Jen."  
>Jen frowned. "Why? You don't need to be sorry. The past is the past, and I am glad it turned out the way it did." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.<br>"Are you glad that it didn't turn out the way it did in your dream?"  
>Jen nodded. "You were going to kill my friends and put me on a tight leash. Though…you were going to spare me. Why?"<br>Mewtwo shrugged, but that was a lie. He knew why he would have spared her. She had demonstrated that her abilities surpassed his past self's abilities.  
>He, being his past self, saw her as both a threat and a potential 'teacher'. She of course wouldn't have been willing to help him after his storm destroyed everything, but he would have taken the knowledge and experience from her by force. And if she survived that, he would have taken her for himself.<br>He shut his eyes and pulled her closer to him protectively. "_I'm sorry, Jen._"  
>Mewtwo laid his head on the top of Jen's and began stroking her hair. He could feel Jen relax in his arms as she shut her eyes, but he could still sense her uneasiness. He moved his hand down to caress her cheek and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.<br>Jen lifted her hand and placed it on top of his. "What is troubling you, Mewtwo?"  
>"Hmm?" He asked as he tried to hide his surprise. "Nothing. Nothing is troubling me. I'm just worried about you."<br>"You can't protect me from everything, Mewtwo, and I'm fine with that."  
>Mewtwo flinched. "Jen-"<br>She quickly kissed him on the lips, silencing him before he could say another word. Jen could feel Mewtwo trying to pull away from her, but Jen pulled him back towards her.  
>"<em>Jen, I want to protect you.<em>"  
>Jen ignored him and wrapped her arms around him. "<em>Relax.<em>" She could sense him trying to speak, but she leaned into him more and moved her hands up to his face.  
>Mewtwo eventually stopped fighting her and began kissing her back. Jen smiled victoriously, but yelped suddenly as Mewtwo's tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.<br>Mewtwo quickly covered her mouth with his to stifle her surprised cry as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. He then used his other hand to turn her face towards his as he continued to kiss her roughly.  
>Jen tried to lift her hands to his face and pull him closer, but found her arms pinned to her sides by Mewtwo's tail. "<em>Huh?<em>"  
>He felt her trying to move her hands from under his tail, and smirked at her. "<em>Just relax, Jen.<em>" He said softly as his lips moved down from the side of her face to her neck. "_I'm in control._"  
>Jen felt a shiver run down her spine as he tickled her neck with his lips. She slowly let her head fall back as Mewtwo pulled her closer. He moved lower and lower down her neck until he was just above her collarbone.<br>Jen tried to free her hands and kiss Mewtwo back, but he pulled away and grinned at her.  
>"Jen, you're not relaxing<em>.<em>" He said as he moved back down to her lower neck.  
>"M-Mewtwo, I-I-"<br>He slowly traced her collarbone with his tongue. Jen couldn't help, but shut her eyes and let herself lean against him.  
>"<em>Don't stop.<em>" She thought softly. She tried to free her hands again, to pull him closer and to kiss him back, but her attempts were to no avail. "_Mewtwo, let me-!_"  
>He moved back up to her neck and let his teeth graze over her skin as a soft growl escaped him. Like before, Jen felt another soft gasp escape her. She smiled as she felt Mewtwo move down to the junction between her neck and shoulder.<br>"Please, l-let me-" She was suddenly cut off by Mewtwo's lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss and leaned into him for a moment.  
>Mewtwo slowly pulled away, but Jen, quickly freeing one of her hands, pulled him back towards her. She moved her fingers over the back of his head, gently massaging his scalp with her nails.<br>Mewtwo slowly lowered his head on her shoulder and began…purring with delight. Jen chuckled silently and continued to run her nails across the back of his head. She felt his tail loosen around her other arm, allowing her to use it once more. She lifted her hand and dragged her nails smoothly across his skin.  
>"Are <em>you<em> relaxed, Mewtwo?" Jen whispered into his ear.  
>Mewtwo responded by nuzzling her neck with his nose.<br>The motion caused her to giggle as his nose tickled her skin. She turned her head over to him and kissed him on his head. Mewtwo wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered her onto the grass where they could relax a little better.  
>Jen stopped moving her hands over him and looked down at Mewtwo, who was still resting his head on her chest. He slowly looked up at her when he noticed her staring at him. His pupils looked rounder than normal, giving him an almost innocent and wanting look.<br>"_Aww!_" Jen cooed as she began to run her fingers over him again.  
>Mewtwo shut his eyes and planted a small kiss on her neck. Jen could feel him purring again against her chest and smiled. "Good night, Mewtwo." She whispered as she caressed the side of his face.<br>Little did she know, Mewtwo was no longer focused on her fingers brushing lightly across his skin, but, instead, was listening to the beating of her heart.

Over Johto  
>"I told you guys, he's still alive. Team Plasma is not completely gone. Their king is still alive." The Galactic grunt said in a hushed tone to the other two grunts in the helicopter.<br>"Don't let them hear you say that!" The Aqua grunt hissed as he motioned towards the two Rocket grunts at the front of the chopper.  
>"Just think, once everyone else hears about this, Giovanni and Team Rocket will lose their control on all of us." The Galactic grunt grinned.<br>The two other grunts stared at him.  
>"So what are we going to do after we have abandoned Team Rocket, if all of the other Teams leave? Have you forgotten how many Legendries Giovanni and Team Rocket now control? If we leave, what's to stop them from using them on us?" The female Galactic grunt asked.<br>"What's stopping Team Rocket from using the captured Legendries on us now? Or once they are done using us?" The Aqua grunt asked roughly.  
>The chopper, with the exception of the rotating blades outside, was silent for a moment.<br>"What are they doing with the Legendries anyway?" The female Galactic grunt asked.  
>The others shrugged. No one told them.<br>The three looked over at the two Rocket grunts in the cockpit. "How much longer until we get back to the base?"  
>The two Rocket grunts looked over at one another before grinning slyly.<br>"Why do you ask? Do you have a date or something? Your hand can wait." The green haired grunt snickered.  
>The Aqua grunt scowled at her.<br>"Don't be rude, Lacy. You should be more respectful to them. They have been helping us a lot." The auburn haired grunt said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
>"Oh, alright, Clara. Perhaps we should give them an apology gift."<br>"Huh?" All three of the grunts wondered in unison.  
>"You'll like it." Clara smirked as she leapt from the cockpit.<br>"Yeah, it's gonna be a real blast!" Lacy cried as she too disappeared from the helicopter's controls.  
>The three grunts sat in stunned horror as they stared at the unmanned controls. They glanced at each other before suddenly lunging for the controls at once.<br>Outside of the chopper, both Clara and Lacy glided down to their rendezvous point on small parachutes. Ty, who was waiting for them, waved them down with a mirror reflecting the sun's light. They quickly unstrapped themselves from their parachutes and ran over to him.  
>"Ready?" He asked as he knelt down in a steady stance.<br>The two female grunts handed him a loaded bazooka and stood back.  
>"Light 'em up!" Lacy cried.<br>Ty pulled the trigger of the large canon-like gun and grimaced against the recoil. He let the bazooka fall to the ground and watched as the helicopter exploded into flames. "Bull's-eye! Huh?!"  
>Another boom of the bazooka rang out beside him as both Clara and Lacy fired another shot at the falling wreckage. Their shot was a direct hit as the flaming, metal debris disintegrated into smaller pieces.<br>Ty slowly turned towards them. "What the Hell, you psychos? Overkill much?!"  
>Clara and Lacy glowered down at him and in all seriousness, replied in an eerie unison. "We needed to be sure."<p> 


	14. A Demon's Smile

"Rise and shine!" Mew cried as she hovered over Mewtwo and Jen.  
>Jen and Mewtwo slowly looked up at her.<br>"Pff! What were you two up to last night?" Mew snickered.  
>"Nothing, Mew." Jen said in mock annoyance. "And don't take Red's job. Only he can ask questions like that."<br>Mew hovered closer to her so she was grinning face to face with Jen. "But Red is not here, as you can see, so someone else has to do it, and I already volunteered that someone to be me. So I'm stuck questioning you guys."  
>"Go away, Mew." Mewtwo groaned as he waved her away. He shut his eyes and laid back down.<br>Mew stared at them for a moment before holding a pink paw out to them. "Get up, lazy heads! We're heading out in ten!"  
>Jen and Mewtwo sailed in opposite directions as Mew kinetically threw them apart. Mewtwo was able to recover in the air before he hit the ground, but Jen, on the other hand…<br>"Oomph!" She groaned as she landed on a mountain of red. "Oh, crap."  
>Ho-Oh's head rose out from under his wing and glared down at her. "I am not your bed, Halfling. Get off of me!"<br>Jen scowled at him and floated back towards Mew.  
>"Sorry about that, Jen." Mew said before turning to Ho-Oh. "That was my fault, Ho-Oh. I threw her at you."<br>"Why?" Ho-Oh cried.  
>Mew shrugged. "It was the best way I could think of waking you up."<br>Jen gawked at Mew.  
>Ho-Oh narrowed his eyes at both Mew and Jen. "I hope that that will be the first and last time you will ever use the Halfling to wake me up, Mew. The next time you do something like that, I will-"<br>"You'll do what?" Haunter growled. "I dare you to finish that sentence."  
>"You think you can threaten me? Do you really think that you can intimidate me, Ghost freak? You are nothing, but a Haunter. A normal Pokemon."<br>"He's far from normal!" Jen hissed. "He may not be a Legendary, but he is the strongest and most loyal Haunter I've ever met."  
>"<em>I'm also the only Haunter you've ever known, master…Jen.<em>"  
>"<em>Are you calling me master Jen?<em>" Jen asked with a grin in her mental voice.  
>Haunter smirked. "<em>You caught on rather quickly.<em>"  
>"Are we ready to go?" Latias asked as she hovered over to them. "I would like to see the others again."<br>"We can go now." Mew looked over at Jen. "Has Red or Sabrina contacted you about where we're going to meet or should we just fly around some more?"  
>"No. I haven't heard anything from them." She looked at Mewtwo. "Can we try contacting them now?"<br>Mewtwo nodded.  
>Mew flew back over to Jen's side and placed a paw on her forehead. Both of them shut their eyes and focused on finding Red and the others. They first searched Altomare and Latias' Garden, and found them getting ready to leave.<br>"_Red!_" Jen cried.  
>Red looked around and then up in the direction that Jen's mental voice was coming from. "<em>Morning, Jen. Are you guys on your way yet?<em>"  
>"<em>We're about to head out in a few minutes. We were just checking to see where you guys were planning on going to so we can meet up with you.<em>"  
>"<em>That's a good question.<em>" Red paused. "_I don't think we've got a rendezvous spot picked out yet. Uh…_"  
>"<em>Why are you guys still in Altomare? I thought you would have already been gone by now. What's with the hold up?<em>" Jen asked worriedly.  
>"<em>We were waiting for you guys just in case you may have come sometime during the night. Don't worry, we were also ready for any surprise attacks from Team Rocket or any other grunts.<em>" Red replied quickly when he felt a scolding coming on from Jen. "_What took you guys so long to get here? You didn't run into any grunts or Teams, did you? Or did you and Mewtwo-_"  
>"<em>Finish that thought and I will lobotomize you, Red.<em>" Jen hissed.  
>Both Red and Mew started laughing.<br>"_Where are we going to meet, Red?_" Jen asked annoyed.  
>"<em>Alright, uh, one second. I'll ask the others.<em>"  
>Mew and Jen could sense Red turning to the others and talking to them.<br>"Do you guys have any thoughts as to where we should meet?" Mew asked the others.  
>Jen and the others shrugged.<br>"How about somewhere we haven't been to already." Latias suggested.  
>"And somewhere Giovanni will not expect us to travel to." Mewtwo said.<br>"So backtracking would probably be a bad idea." Jen muttered as she crossed her arms across her chest. She was really hoping they could go back to the Tree of Beginning, but that was probably a place Team Rocket would search first. "_But Mewtwo was there for a day or so. Is it safe if we stay there for a day? Would we be able to stay at different places for a day and then leave for a different place?_"  
>"That sounds like a good idea." Mew said aloud. She had listened in on Jen's thoughts.<br>"What? Backtracking?" Rattata asked.  
>"No, staying in one place for a day and then leaving for another place the next day." Mew explained. "But where should we start?"<br>"Didn't we start last night by staying here?" Vulpix asked teasingly.  
>"Hehe, we did, didn't we?" Latias giggled.<br>"_Hey, Jen? Are you still there?_" Red asked as he tried to get her attention again.  
>"<em>Yep. Do you guys have a place yet? We decided that we can stay in a different place each day and then leave the next so Team Rocket can't find us.<em>"  
>"<em>That sounds like a good idea. We were thinking of going to Kalos.<em>"  
>"<em>Where in Kalos?<em>"  
>"<em>That's a very good question. Just make sure that no one notices you guys when you arrive.<em>"  
>Jen glanced at Ho-Oh and sent Red a mental picture of him. "<em>Yeah…we'll try.<em>"  
>"<em>Why did you do that? Why did you show me…Ho-Oh is with you guys, isn't he?<em>" Red asked.  
>Jen could sense the color draining from Red's face. "<em>Arceus paired him up with us, so…yep. He's coming with us to Kalos.<em>"  
>"<em>Uh…on second thought…maybe you guys should wait until we've found a place large enough to hide him as well. We may rethink the idea of going to Kalos.<em>"  
>Jen snickered at his sudden panic.<br>"_That's not funny, Jen_." Red complained.  
>"<em>Hey, you laughed at me. Now it's my turn to laugh at you, cousin.<em>"  
>There was a long pause from Red. Both Mew and Jen could sense his mind begin to race with fast and panicked thoughts.<br>"_Red? What's happening? What's going on?_" Jen asked anxiously as she tried to get a better understanding of what he was thinking. "_Red, please just tell us._"  
>"<em>Jen, just stay hidden. Do not come looking for us. You and the others must stay hidden.<em>" Red said as he broke the connection.  
>"<em>No, Red!<em>" Jen cried. She felt Mew lower her paw from her forehead, but Jen tried to reestablish the connection on her own. What happened next, though, scared her half to death.  
>She could see Team Rocket grunts running at her and her friends. Jen threw up her hands to project a force field around herself and the others, but nothing happened. It was as if she wasn't in control of her body.<br>Panic began to flood her being as the grunts grew closer. They each held an electrical, stun baton in their hands.  
>"Go away!" She cried as she tried to throw them backwards, but just like her force field, nothing happened.<br>One charging grunt raised his baton above his head to strike her, but he never got the chance to complete the attack. Out of nowhere, both Charizard and Blastoise crashed into him, knocking him a good fifteen to twenty feet away, before standing in front of her defensively.  
>"<em>!?<em>" Jen blinked in confusion. "_Am I seeing all of this through Red's eyes? _Ouch!" She stepped backwards and fell onto her back as she tried to get away from the stinging pain in her leg.  
>"Sorry, trainer girl." Rattata said sincerely as he walked around from her leg and sat down beside her. "We had to wake you up somehow…you weren't watching something super important again, were you?"<br>"I saw Red…I saw through his eyes." Jen replied shakily. "We have to return to the Garden. They need our help."  
>"Why? What did you see that requires our attention so badly?" Ho-Oh asked scoffing.<br>Jen glanced up at him. "That sounds like you almost care, Dodo bird."  
>Ho-Oh glared at her.<br>"You projected a force field and tried to knock us backwards, master. What was happening on Red's end? What did you see that scared you like that?" Haunter asked as he drifted towards her and helped her up.  
>"Team Rocket. I saw Team Rocket ambushing the others at the Garden."<br>Latias tensed up and grabbed the Soul Dew protectively. "Not again. Did you happen to see Miss Bianca or her grandfather? Are they alright?"  
>Jen looked at Latias and shook her head solemnly. "I didn't see them, but Red and Amy will make sure that they get away safely."<br>"If they are guaranteed to be alright, then why are we caring? They're humans for Pete's sake." Ho-Oh muttered. "Once this Team realizes that we have no interest in them and will not be coming for them, they will either let them go or-"  
>"Or kill them, Ho-Oh." Jen hissed.<br>"So? They're just humans. There are plenty of them all over the world." Ho-Oh spit. "As for us as Legendries, there are only a few."  
>Jen and Latias glared darkly at Ho-Oh.<br>"They are our family, Ho-Oh." Latias growled. "They may be humans, but they are very important to us."  
>"Entei, Suicune, and Raikou were my family. I don't see us doing anything to save them." Ho-Oh spat as he glowered at the small group. "If one of us gets captured, we barely react, but if one, stupid human is kidnapped or, Arceus forbid, harmed, all Hell breaks loose!"<br>"Ho-Oh-" Mew began. Her tone was a mix of comfort and sternness.  
>"Shut up, Mew! You know it's true. Even you have let your first priority become the well-being of humans."<br>Jen was about to scream at Ho-Oh, but Mewtwo held her back. "What are you doing, Mewtwo?"  
>He looked down at her and smirked. "You don't want to be in Mew's way when she explodes."<br>Jen flinched and looked over at Mew. "Mew can get mad?"  
>"So? What if they have become my number one concern?" Mew asked darkly. "As you can see, Jen is half human."<br>"The Halfling doesn't count! She is-"  
>"One of us and one of them." Mew continued. Even though Mew had her back turned towards Jen, Jen could sense the dark look she was giving Ho-Oh.<br>"Like I just said, she doesn't count! She is pretty much her own kind. She doesn't have a legitimate place in this world. Arceus was the one who told you two to take her in, which means if he didn't, then she-"  
>"She would still be with us." Mewtwo hissed.<br>Jen smiled and hugged Mewtwo.  
>Ho-Oh scoffed at the sight. "Of course you would allow the Halfling to stay with you. Only a freak like her could love you."<br>Mew flipped out on Ho-Oh. "Excuse you, Ho-Oh?! No one talks to Mewtwo or Jen like that! Both Mewtwo and Jen are lucky to have each other. Heck, I'm jealous of them! I would love to have someone who would love me as much as they love each other. And the funny thing is I'm older than both of them combined and I haven't found anyone."  
>"But-"<br>"NO, SHUT UP!" Mew shrieked. Her tiny form grew immensely as her pink fur morphed into silver scales and blue fins.  
>"She turned into Lugia…" Jen said horrified.<br>"Yeah…she turned into Yveltal when she first got mad at me." Mewtwo said. "I can't even remember why she was mad at me."  
>"YOU CHEATED, MEWTWO!" Mew screamed. Her voice no longer sounded happy and bubbly, but fierce and commanding.<br>Jen and the others covered their ears as best they could and cringed in fright.  
>"You're still mad about that?" Mewtwo asked calmly.<br>Mew lowered her head to Mewtwo's level and glared at him. "We'll talk later." She hissed darkly before turning back to Ho-Oh. "As for you, you have been nothing but a jackass to everyone. Yeah, we understand that you lost your friends, but so have we, and no, I am not talking about our human friends. The Beasts were some of my closest friends, but I can't do anything to help them if I don't know where the Hell they are!"  
>Ho-Oh shrank back from Mew as everyone else watched on in stunned silence.<br>"It would be very helpful, Ho-Oh if you would put aside whatever grudge you have against Jen and help us. And Jen," She said turning towards Jen, "Try to be nice and patient with Ho-Oh. You both will treat each other as if you were best friends. Clean slates! Got it?"  
>Jen and Ho-Oh glanced at each other grimly.<br>"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you." Mew growled.  
>"We'll get along." Ho-Oh and Jen yelped in unison.<br>"Good. Now hug."  
>"Huh?"<br>Mew glowered at them. "Hug. Hug each other like the friends you two are."  
>Jen and Ho-Oh stared at each other. Ho-Oh had a good seven feet or so on Jen.<br>"I'm not seeing any hugging!"  
>Jen walked over to Ho-Oh, who lowered his beak towards her. Jen wrapped her arms around his feathery neck, while Ho-Oh awkwardly curved his beak around her.<br>Mew waited for a moment before finally deciding to free the two from their suffering. "Alright, that's enough." She said calmly as she morphed back into her original, pink-furred form. Jen and Ho-oh immediately pulled away from each other and took a few steps back. "That wasn't so hard, now was it? No! I don't think so. Now let's go find the others."  
>Ho-Oh and Jen shot each other a glance as Mew flew on ahead.<br>"I'll agree to act on neutral terms and pretend to be your 'friend' while we search for the other Legendries, just as long as you promise to do the same, Halfling."  
>"Fair enough, and will we go back to hating each other afterwards?"<br>"Probably." Ho-Oh hesitated for only a split second. "You will never speak of that hug to anyone. It never happened." Ho-Oh hissed.  
>"What never happened?" Jen asked dryly. She wanted to forget about it too.<br>"Exactly." Ho-Oh muttered as he pounded his wings against the ground and took to the skies.  
>Jen slowly knelt down and let her Pokemon climb into her bag.<br>"I didn't know Mew could be so scary when she gets mad." Vulpix whispered.  
>"I didn't even think getting mad was physically possible for Mew." Rattata added. "She's always so bubbly."<br>Jen stood and looked at Mewtwo.  
>He chuckled at the sight of her expression and pulled her close. "She can be scarier than me when she gets mad, huh?"<br>"You should have given me a better warning…jerk." Jen smirked as she rose into the air.  
>Mewtwo followed her into the sky. Leaving New Island felt bittersweet. Sweet that neither he nor Jen would have to be haunted by past memories of the island, but bitter that they were all leaving the safety of the island.<br>"_We are flying right back into the hands of Team Rocket._" He thought as he looked over at Jen, who was flying rather swiftly through the air. "_But she's not scared about being caught. She only cares about finding her friends._"  
>"<em>Mewtwo, don't worry. We'll be in and out of Altomare before you or Team Rocket knows it.<em>" Mew said as she and Latias came up beside him. "Besides, we'll be together. We'll just need to be ready for anything."  
>He nodded silently.<br>"We'll be right by her side if you're worried about Jen." Haunter said reassuringly.  
>"How is it you can say her name when she's not around or listening, but you call her master when she is?" Latias asked.<br>Haunter shrugged.

In the Garden  
>Red, Amy, and Sabrina were cornered by a large group of grunts and their Pokemon.<br>"_This is déjà vu all over again. Except the Mews, Jen, and Latias are not here._" He thought as he scanned the sky. "_I hope Charizard and Peek got the others out safely._"  
>Not soon after Team Rocket had arrived, Red and Amy had Peek and Charizard fly N, Colress, Bianca, her grandfather and some of their Pokemon out of Altomare. The last thing any of them wanted was for Latias's family to get hurt, N to be captured or killed, and for Colress to wind up in a Rocket lab again.<br>"Surrender, kids, and we won't beat you to a bloody pulp." One of the grunts threatened.  
>"I think we rather do the later." Sabrina spit.<br>"Very well." The grunts sneered as they edged closer to the teens and their remaining Pokemon.  
>Red slid one of his feet across the ground, silently giving his Pokemon a command. Snorlax ran at the grunts and body slammed some of their Pokemon to the ground.<br>Red snapped his fingers three times and rushed a grunt with his fists. Blastoise ran behind him and sent a dozen grunts flying backwards with a powerful hydro pump. Venusaur charged the rest of the grunts with a vine whip and trampled multiple grunts into the ground.  
>"Mudball, use surf! Kusa, use poison sting!" Amy cried as she too started punching and throwing grunts into each other.<br>Sabrina and her Pokemon followed them into the crowd of grunts and kinetically threw them across the Garden if they got too close to Amy, Red or any of their Pokémons' backs. She would not let any of the grunts take her friends by surprise.  
>One grunt took out a gun and pointed it at Red's head. His finger quickly wrapped around the trigger, and, before Red had time to realize a gun was aimed at him, the sound of a gunshot could be heard over the fighting.<br>"Red!" Sabrina shrieked as she threw her hands out. The bullet was deflected right before it hit Red in the temple.  
>Red looked back towards the grunt as Amy jump kicked him in the stomach. She grabbed the grunt's gun and pointed it at the others.<br>"Oh no, you've got a gun." One of the grunts said in mock fear. He quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at Amy. "So do we."  
>Red ran in front of Amy and let the gun rest on his shoulder. "<em>Don't you dare point a gun at her.<em>" He mentally hissed through clenched teeth.  
>"Red, what are you doing?" Both girls cried.<br>"Bold move, boy." The grunt snickered as he aimed the barrel of his gun at Red's chest. "Thanks for becoming a better target."  
>The sound of a gunshot rang throughout the Garden. Everything was silent as the grunt and Red stared at each other, waiting for one of them to drop.<br>The grunt slowly looked down at his chest, which was now turning crimson, and smirked. "Nice shot…" He wobbled for a moment before toppling over onto his stomach.  
>Red slowly looked over his shoulder to see a smoking gun next to his face. It also took him another moment to realize that his ear closest to the gun was ringing loudly. The sound of the gunshot had deafened him in one ear.<br>Amy's hand was shaking, but there was a firm gleam in her eyes.  
>Red, with his good ear, could hear the faint clicks of more guns being loaded and readied to be fired. "<em>Sabrina, I know this may be asking a bit much, but would you be able to deflect all of the bullets?<em>"  
>Sabrina grimaced. "<em>Not all of them, Red, and that would be with my Pokemon's help.<em>" She replied grimly. "_I'm not the Mews._"  
>Red grimaced and raised his hands above his head. "<em>Run.<em>"  
>"R-Red, what are you doing?!" Amy cried.<br>"We're not going to leave-"  
>Red threw both of his fists down on the nearest two grunts, breaking both of their noses, and snapped his fingers five times.<br>His Pokemon seemed to go into an all-out powerhouse mode. Grunts and Pokemon went flying all over the Garden as Red's Pokemon tore into them.  
>Red grabbed Amy and ran with her to the entrance of the Garden. "Put your Pokemon back in their Pokeballs and run. Find the others. They will protect you."<br>"Are you crazy? N-"  
>Red pulled her towards him and stopped her mid-sentence with a quick kiss. He shook his head and gently pushed her towards the entrance.<br>He ran back into the brawl before Amy could stop him. She reached out to stop him, but froze when she noticed her empty hand. Red took her gun.  
>She searched the faces of grunts for Red, but, surprisingly, she couldn't find Red. His hat must have been knocked off when he reentered the fighting.<br>"Red!" She cried.  
>Some of the grunts turned towards her and took out their stun batons. "Come with us little girl and we won't ruin that pretty face of yours."<br>"Bite me!" Amy hissed as she lunged for the grunts.

A couple hours later  
>They could see the smoke from a couple miles away. Jen sped up as fast as she could, but Latias was faster. The red and white Legendary was a blur as she jetted towards the burning city.<br>"_Please be alright. Please be safe._" Jen begged.  
>She hugged her Pokemon closer to her and flew faster. She had to know if her cousin and friends were still safe in the Garden, or if they were still in the Garden.<br>She dove through the smoke and flew through the watery alleys. It would have been easier to fly over the rooftops, but each one was consumed in flames, so Jen and the others were forced to fly close to the water. She found Lorenzo's gondola shop in flaming ruins. "_No. No. No!_" She cried as she drifted over the opening of the Garden.  
>Everything was on fire.<br>Latias hovered dazedly over the flames, staring unblinking into her burning home. "…"  
>"R-Red…" Jen mumbled numbly.<br>"Master, they probably got out before any of this started." Haunter said as he tried to calm her.  
>Jen, instead, handed him her bag with Rattata and Vulpix inside, and let herself fall into the flames.<br>"Master/Jen/Trainer!" Her Pokemon cried.  
>Jen ignored them. She had to know if her friends and Red had escaped in time.<br>"Jen!" It was Mewtwo.  
>Jen didn't slow as she flew across the burning ground. "I need to know…"<br>She felt two arms grab her and lift her up out of the flames. Jen struggled against Mewtwo's hold, but he wouldn't let her go. "Jen, stop!"  
>"They could still be down there! Let me go! I need to know!" She cried.<br>"Jen, calm down. No one is down there. I promise you." Mewtwo replied. "I can't hear or sense anyone."  
>Jen stopped and looked up at him with fearful eyes. "C-Can you…" She trailed off and looked back down into the inferno.<br>"Can I what?" He asked. Mewtwo looked down at her and then at the fire before realizing what she had wanted to ask him. "Jen, your cousin and the others are not down there. They would have helped everyone in the city escape."  
>"But…what if…Team Rocket…I saw them-"<br>"Team Rocket would have taken them to one of their bases. They would need them alive to use as bait, but don't think like that. Just know that Red and the others are still alive somewhere."  
>There seemed to be a spark of hope in Jen's eyes as she nodded slowly. "But where are they?"<br>"I don't know, Jen. We'll find out soon enough. Just be patient." Mewtwo sighed as he hugged her.  
>Jen wrapped her arms around his and shut her eyes.<br>A strong breeze blew past them, forcing them to look up at the cause.  
>"Ho-Oh, what are you doing?" Mew exclaimed.<br>Ho-Oh flew over the Garden and spit out a mouthful of water onto the flames. "I'm trying to put out the fire. Some help would be nice."  
>Mewtwo and Mew turned towards one of the canals and focused on the water below. The water rose high into the air as small liquid spheres and gathered into a larger one high above the city.<br>Jen and the others watched in awe as the sphere exploded, raining heavily down onto the city. The flames were immediately extinguished by the water, leaving behind a burnt, but still standing city.  
>"I think all the fires are out now. Ho-Oh, hide in the Garden just in case there are still people in the city. We don't want you to be spotted." Mew said quickly.<br>Ho-Oh obeyed without complaint.  
>"Master, we had better do the same." Haunter said as he handed her her bag back.<br>Jen slipped her bag strap over her shoulder and drifted down with Haunter to the darkened Garden. She grimaced at the sight of all the blackened trees and singed grass.  
>"My home…"<br>Jen turned towards Latias, who was drifting glumly through her wrecked home. Vulpix and Rattata leapt out of Jen's bag and trotted over to Latias.  
>"I know it may not mean much, but we're sorry about your home, Latias." Vulpix said aloud for the Legendary to hear.<br>"I-It…it can grow back." She mumbled. She sounded like she was close to tears. "But…my family…where is my family?"  
>"We'll find them, Latias. We found them last time." Mew said as she placed a paw on her friend's shoulder.<br>Latias nodded as she picked up a black leaf from the ground. She stared at the leaf and twirled it delicately in her hand.  
>Mewtwo landed a few feet away from Jen and slowly took in the grim Garden. "<em>It will grow back, but it will take a while. Team Rocket showed this place no mercy.<em>"  
>He scanned the ashes for any signs as to what exactly happened before the fire and froze. A little ways off the path and mostly singed was Red's hat.<br>Mewtwo flew over and picked it up. The hat was soaked and steaming a little. "_This could mean anything. It could have fallen off when they were escaping, but how will Jen take it?_" Mewtwo thought as he looked over at Jen.  
>She, Mew, and her Pokemon were trying to comfort Latias.<br>He sighed heavily as Ho-Oh walked over to him.  
>"What is that?" Ho-Oh asked as he eyed the burned hat.<br>Mewtwo hesitated before answering. "It's Red's hat."  
>"The Halfling's kin? His hat being here doesn't help us much, other than tell of his earlier presence here."<br>"I know that." Mewtwo growled. "And don't call Jen a Halfling."  
>Ho-Oh rolled his eyes. "Then what am I to call her? Never mind, I've got something. Are you going to show your mate her cousin's hat?"<br>Mewtwo stared at Ho-Oh.  
>"You wanted me to call her something else." Ho-Oh said with a sly grin.<br>"She has a name. Call her by her name." Mewtwo hissed.  
>"Alright…hey, Mewthree, Mewtwo has something to show you!" Ho-Oh cried.<br>Jen cringed at the sound of the name, and Mewtwo scowled darkly at Ho-Oh.  
>"What? You will need to show her-"<br>"That's not her name!" Mewtwo roared. "Never. Call. Her. That."  
>Ho-Oh frowned. "Why not? I thought you guys said she was one of you, a Mew. You're not dis-"<br>"Giovanni called me Mewthree." Jen interrupted numbly. Her gaze moved towards Mewtwo. "What did you want to show me…is that Red's hat?"  
>Mewtwo grimaced and held the hat out to her.<br>Jen slowly moved towards him and took the hat carefully with both her hands. She stared at it with a blank expression on her face.  
>"Jen, that's-" Vulpix began slowly.<br>Jen slowly looked over at Latias. Latias looked down at the leaf in her hand and let it fall to the ground.  
>Team Rocket had taken just about everything from them.<br>Jen tightened her grip on Red's hat, folding it between her fingers. It was taking every ounce of her will power not to let her rage and sorrow run rampant in the form of her abilities. The last thing Johto or the world needed was another one of her storms.  
>She felt Mewtwo hug her from behind, while Mew and her Pokemon hugged Latias.<br>Ho-Oh stood awkwardly off to the side, watching the others comfort each other. "So…uh, what are we going to do now?"

Sabrina woke up strapped to a table. She tried to look around, but her head was strapped down to the table as well. "Where the Hell am I? Red? Amy? Gengar? Alakazam?"  
>"Ah! Good. You're finally awake." A croaking voice seemed to grin.<br>Sabrina tried to hide a terrified shiver by frowning in confusion. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place who exactly it belonged to. "Who are you? Show yourself!"  
>The voice chuckled…or at least tried to, but wound up coughing violently. "You may not want to see me right now. I do not have the same face I did when we met last time."<br>"_Giovanni…_" Sabrina growled. "Your new face probably fits you better than your last face did."  
>Giovanni snickered. "Amazing how much trouble a few adolescences can cause. I was hoping my men would return with the Mews, but instead, I got you three."<br>"We try." Sabrina smirked.  
>She could hear Giovanni walking, eh…no, shuffling towards her. "Ooh, shuffling. That sounds very—HOLY HELL!" Sabrina screamed when she caught sight of Giovanni's new face. She instinctively tried to crawl away from the sight of his face, but she was too well bound to the table.<br>A large majority of his skin was darkened and scarred, but there were still a few amounts of skin missing. Sabrina swore she could see some exposed cheek and skull bone, along with a lot of dark pink muscle.  
>"Now that is what I am looking for. Fear! Beautiful fear burning brightly in my enemies' eyes." Giovanni grinned. It looked absolutely horrifying as the graphed parts of his skin were pulled tightly across his face, giving him an almost demonic look.<br>Sabrina couldn't hide the shivers that ran down her spine.  
>"As much as I am enjoying this, we do need to get to the main reason why you are here, instead of six feet under." Giovanni said as he walked over to a control panel. "I need you to bring the Mews to me. I know you can do it, Sabrina. After all, you are the Mistress of Psychic Pokemon."<br>Sabrina continued to stare at him. Her lips were sealed shut from fear.  
>Giovanni sighed. "I figured you may need some motivation." He hit a few buttons and a television above Sabrina turned on to reveal Red and Amy on a split screen. They were both unconscious and bound to large chairs. They also had suction cup-like pods attached to both sides of their temples.<br>Sabrina blinked at the screen. "_W-What is he going to do to my friends?_"  
>Giovanni hit a few other buttons on his panel. On the television screen, Sabrina could see a small, red light flicker above Red and Amy's head before both teen went rigid in their seats. Red gritted his teeth and arched his back against the chair as he fought to get out, but the leather restrains wouldn't let him move. Amy, on the other hand, was grimacing against the pain as she attempted to pull at her restraints. Her attempts were in vain as well.<br>"Don't bother trying to use any telekinesis or any other ability other than telepathy with the Mews. I'll know if and when you do." Giovanni said as he tapped a band that was around her head. "This worked well on Mewthree, so I have no fear that it will work like a charm on you."  
>Sabrina tried to turn her head away from him, but she had a limited amount of room to move it.<br>Giovanni chuckled. "Are you ready to begin? I'm sure your friends are eager for you to start."  
>Sabrina's eyes darted back towards the television screen. Both Red and Amy were still being hurt. "You demon!" She screamed.<br>"Their suffering ends once you begin, but keep in mind, the second you stop, they start hurting again. Got it?" Giovanni sneered as he shuffled out of Sabrina's sight. "Good luck."  
>Sabrina shut her eyes and tried with all of her might to focus on finding the Mews. She could hear Red and Amy relax, but she didn't dare check on them. She had to stay focused. She had to find the Mews.<p> 


	15. What Do We Do Now?

"So…uh, what are we going to do now?" Ho-Oh asked.  
>"I don't know. Where should we start looking for them?" Latias asked once she finally found her voice.<br>"We can try to find them with our telepathy." Mew suggested.  
>"Would that work? Didn't Team Rocket have something that cancelled out your abilities when you tried to use them on any grunt?" Rattata asked. He was talking about the silver headbands that kept the Mews from entering into anyone's mind.<br>The group grimaced. If Team Rocket put the headbands on their friends or put them in a base that hid them from the Mews' telepathic reach, they would never be able to find again.  
>"Damn…so what do we do?" Vulpix asked. "Or what can we do?"<br>Jen sneezed and shivered a little. "Excuse me." She said softly.  
>"Your clothes are still saturated." Mew said.<br>"Do you have a change of clothes?" Haunter asked.  
>Jen checked her bag, even though she already knew the answer. "I don't."<br>"We'll need to find you some dry clothes or dry those before you get sick." Mewtwo said. "Take your jacket off."  
>Jen obeyed and tried to kinetically wring the water out of her jacket, but it remained damp. "Vulpix, can you help me please?"<br>Vulpix nodded and tried to dry Jen's jacket with a flamethrower.  
>"You might as well take off the rest of your clothes." Ho-Oh stated. "I'll dry them for you."<br>Jen's eyes widened at Ho-Oh's statement. She looked down at her feet as she tried to hide her blush.  
>"Ho-Oh!" Latias cried. "That was…both rude and…nice?"<br>"How? I'm trying to be 'friendly'."  
>"Well, she's part human and humans need clothes." Mew pointed out. "But it was nice of you to suggest drying them for her."<br>"Why?" Ho-Oh asked dryly.  
>"Because they don't have fur or feathers or scales on their bodies to keep them warm and protected like us. Right, Jen?" Vulpix asked.<br>"Uh…"  
>"Well they should tough it out then." Ho-Oh turned on Jen. "You should be fine since you're only part human."<br>"It's not that I wouldn't be able to handle it…it's just a modesty thing…that I've developed over eighteen years." Jen said slowly.  
>"That's stupid." Ho-Oh blinked. "Look at us! We are not wearing anything and we're not bothered by modesty."<br>"Ho-Oh-"  
>"I'm serious! Besides, what does she have to hide?"<br>Jen flinched and looked at her chest. "I'm not that flat…" She looked back up to see everyone staring at her.  
>"I think you insulted her." Rattata said.<br>"How?"  
>Mewtwo looked over at Jen, who had taken her still damp jacket from Vulpix and slipped it over her shoulders. She tried to flip her hood over her head, but he pulled it back down.<br>Jen's gaze shot up towards him.  
>"We can go to the Pokemon Center."<br>"You think it's still there?" Jen asked teasingly. Her expression grew serious. "Do you think, if we go, the others may be back when we return?"  
>Mewtwo shrugged and turned into Kenji. "Only one way to find out, Jen."<br>"Where are you going?" Ho-Oh asked.  
>"We're going to the Pokemon Center." Haunter replied. "Is that alright if we tag along?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Just make sure you all stay together!" Mew called after them.<p>

Jen, Mewtwo, and Jen's Pokemon, with the exception of Vulpix who decided to stay behind, walked into the Pokemon Center to find it absolutely empty. The once vibrant looking Center was now blackened and abandoned.  
>"It looks just as abandoned as the city itself." Haunter mumbled as he drifted in beside them.<br>Their walk to the Pokemon Center was one of silence. There was absolutely no one on the streets. The city of Altomare was completely abandoned.  
>"It's kind of creepy." Rattata added.<br>"Let's just see if there are any dryers working in the back." Jen said as she walked towards the laundry room. She began taking her jacket off again and searched each dryer. They all looked too damaged to use with the exception of two.  
>Jen opened the first one up to see that the inside was melted. "<em>Alright, not that one.<em>" She opened the other one up and saw that it was fine inside. She threw her jacket, shoes and socks in and began taking her shirt off, but stopped. Jen looked over her shoulder and saw Mewtwo and Haunter walking into the laundry room.  
>"Did you find one that works?" Haunter asked.<br>"Yeah…I'm going to need some privacy though. Just for a few moments." Jen said as she looked around for a robe. "Where are the robes?"  
>"Aren't they supposed to be over on those hangers?" Haunter asked as he pointed to the hangers with charred fabrics of cloth.<br>Jen's shoulders sagged as she saw the burnt remains of what used to be bathrobes. "_No robes…DAMN IT!_"  
>She pulled her jeans off and threw them into the dryer before unhooking her bra and sliding it off under her shirt. She threw that off too and threw her underwear into the dryer and shut the door. The dryer started to hum as her clothes spun within the machine.<br>She turned and walked towards the burnt couch that sat along the wall while trying to keep her shirt down over her rear. Fortunately, her shirt was long enough, but just barely.  
>"It shouldn't take very long." She said as she slowly sat down on the couch. She crossed her legs and held her shirt down.<br>Mewtwo walked over and sat down beside her. "I can't sense anyone within the city."  
>"Why would Team Rocket set the whole entire city on fire?" Rattata wondered aloud.<br>"And when did everyone get out of the city? It would awfully hard to evacuate a city as large as this, especially since it's an island city. You'd think that there would be some people who stayed behind to take care of the fires." Haunter added. "I don't recall seeing anyone when we were heading towards the Garden."  
>Jen pursed her lips in thought. "I'm just glad they left. Team Rocket, I mean."<br>"Agreed." Mewtwo said as he pulled her closer to him.  
>She leaned on his shoulder, but made sure to keep her legs crossed.<br>They all watched the dryer in silence for a couple minutes before Rattata sighed loudly. "Is there any way you could speed the machine up, trainer? This is boring!"  
>"I'll take my clothes out in a few minutes. They should be dry enough pretty soon." Jen said wryly. She was just as bored as he was.<br>Rattata stared at the dryer for another moment before climbing to his feet. "I'm going exploring. Call me when you guys are done."  
>"Exploring?" Haunter and Jen asked in unison.<br>"Don't worry. I'll still be in the Center. Haunter, do you want to come along?"  
>"Sure." Haunter nodded, trying hard to hide his joy of leaving the laundry room.<br>Jen could hear their voices growing fainter as they moved back towards the lobby. She smiled and began to shut her eyes.  
>"You're not going to fall asleep and leave me to wait on this machine by myself, are you?" Mewtwo asked with a chuckle.<br>Jen giggled and shut her eyes. "Sorry. You're just so warm and comfy."  
>Mewtwo looked down at her and pulled her down against the couch cushions.<br>Jen yelped in surprise as her eyes flew open. Mewtwo was lying in front of her, trapping her between the back of the couch and him. "…"  
>"Better?" He asked as he reverted back to his original form.<br>Jen giggled. "Much."  
>She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. He pressed his lips against her forehead and held her like that for a few minutes.<br>"What was that for?" She asked.  
>Mewtwo chuckled and nuzzled her with his nose. "I just want to be close to you."<br>Jen smiled at him and reached up to pull his head down towards hers. She leaned towards him, but stopped just above his lips. She moved her thumb over his cheek fondly before caressing her fingers across the side of his face.  
>Mewtwo grabbed her hand and slowly began kissing each of her fingers.<br>Jen giggled. "What are you doing?"  
>Mewtwo didn't respond. He continued to kiss her fingers, moving gradually up to her hand. Jen couldn't quite see it, but it almost looked like he was smirking.<br>"Mewtwo, wha-"  
>He quickly threw her arm over his shoulder and pulled her close for a kiss. His hand was behind her head, pulling her closer and closer.<br>Jen didn't fight him as she ran her nails over the back of his head. As her fingers brushed over him, Jen could just barely feel the fine hair that covered the back of Mewtwo's head. She could feel him starting to relax again, but Mewtwo didn't let her go. In fact, he moved closer to her and wrapped his tail around the back of her legs.  
>Jen gasped and flinched.<br>Mewtwo looked at her worriedly and confused.  
>"Sorry." She said slowly as she reached down to pull at her shirt, just in case it was ridding up her rear. It was still covering her.<br>Mewtwo placed a hand on her cheek. "Jen, you don't need to say you're sorry. I should be saying sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
>"You just spooked me." She replied with a soft chuckle. Her gaze drifted down to the green gem that was still around his neck. "We never did figure out what the purpose of those gems were."<br>Mewtwo glanced down at the small gem. "I'm still curious as to why Arceus never gave you one." He slipped the necklace off and handed it to Jen.  
>"W-Wait, Arceus gave this to you. I don't need it."<br>"Keep it safe for me." He grinned.  
>The dryer suddenly dinged behind them.<br>Jen tried to sit up, but Mewtwo held her down. "Have I taught you nothing, Jen?" He smirked as he kissed her on the bridge of her nose.  
>Jen focused on the dryer and kinetically opened it. Her dried clothes drifted out of the machine and floated towards them.<br>Mewtwo sat up and let Jen get up from the couch so she could change into her dry clothes. She grabbed the floating clothes and walked behind one of the stacked washing machines. She slipped her underwear and jeans on first before ducking down to take her wet shirt off and replace it with her bra and hoodie jacket. She glanced at the gem and slipped it over her neck before she took a step back and smiled at Mewtwo.  
>"This is much bet-"<br>Jen felt herself fall, but she didn't feel the tiled ground below her. No, she felt herself fall into water and mud. "What the?" She cried stupefied.  
>She quickly stood up and looked around for Mewtwo and the Center, but they were gone. In fact, the whole entire city of Altomare was gone.<br>"M-Mewtwo?" She called quietly. "Where am I?"  
>Something moved a couple yards away in the water. She narrowed her eyes in the direction of the movement, but she couldn't see anything under the water. She looked over her shoulder and saw a small, raised patch of ground.<br>Without hesitating, Jen ran for the land and turned towards the approaching thing. A shiver ran down her spine as she saw the water ripple. It was much closer.  
>Jen shut her eyes and tried to sense the thing that was approaching her. It was a Pokemon, but—<br>The Pokemon, a Blastoise, lunged out of the water, ready to tackle her. Jen took an instinctive step back in surprise. She held her hands out and pushed it backwards. The Blastoise recovered quickly as it rolled back onto its front in the water and aimed its canons at her.  
>"<em>Oh shit.<em>" Jen yelped. She tensed up and threw her hands up again.  
>The Blastoise's hydro pump crashed into Jen's white force field. She sighed with relief, but her joy was short lived.<br>Another Pokemon came up from behind her and knocked her into the water. Jen grimaced and tried to surface and fly away, but the Blastoise grabbed her by the back of her jacket and hoisted her out of the water.  
>"Lemme go!" Jen cried a she kicked and struggled against the large Pokemon.<br>Both Pokemon stared at her before laughing at her. Jen stopped struggling and glared at them, but what she saw caused her blood to run cold. There were marking on the Pokemon…just like the markings the clones had in her vision at New Island.  
>"I remember her. Not completely human." Charizard laughed.<br>"The Halfling." Blastoise added with a loud cackle.  
>Jen's face paled in color as they continued to laugh. "<em>It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream.<em> _My friends…_" She looked down at the muddy water. "_I did change something._"  
>"You should have stuck around to see how Mewtwo reacted after you kissed him." Charizard said as he poked her in the side.<br>She cringed at the rough jab and looked up numbly at the two Pokemon. She didn't want to know what happened, but both Charizard and Blastoise began mentally feeding her the memory.

She saw herself vanish before everyone's eyes. Mewtwo quickly stood up with a disgusted grimace on his face and angrily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
>The stadium was silent for a moment as Mewtwo scanned the stadium both physically and mentally for her.<br>"That was bold of her." One of the trainers mumbled to the others.  
>The clone Pokemon turned towards the trainers and their Pokemon to see that they were still on the ground. Mewtwo, however, ignored them as he shut his eyes.<br>"Where did she go?" Ash asked aloud. He was at the center of the stadium.  
>Mewtwo's eyes flew open as he glared at Ash. "She knew who you were, boy. Who is she?"<br>Ash blinked and shrugged slightly. "I don't know. She didn't come with us. I didn't recognize her as anyone I know."  
>Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at Ash and enveloped him in another blue aura. Ash's hands flew to his head as Mewtwo violently searched his memories.<p>

"NO! STOP IT!" Jen cried as she snapped out of the memory. She looked around and saw that she was trapped in Charizard's arms. He was carrying her over the sea with Blastoise speeding after them down below. "No! NO! NO! Let me go!"  
>She tried to struggle against Charizard's embrace, but the fire-type Pokemon wouldn't let her go. His grip on her tightened, causing her to cough for air.<br>"You will stay silent until we get to the others." Charizard growled.  
>Jen gritted her teeth and tried to loosen Charizard's grip on her. Charizard tried to fight against her kinetic abilities, but Jen's will was stronger. "<em>LET ME GO!<em>"  
>Charizard dropped her in unwilling obedience. Jen flew downward and flew back towards the spot where she had materialized. She hoped that if she fell or flew past it, she may wind up back in her world.<br>The loud, powerful sound of pounding wings grew closer and closer. Jen didn't dare look behind her. Instead, she flew faster, and reached out for the muddy water.  
>Before she knew it, she had passed over the spot, but nothing happened. She was still in the clone's world.<br>"_Damn it! Damn it!_" Jen grimaced. "_How the Hell am I supposed to get back?_"  
>She stopped over the spot and searched desperately for whatever sent her to the alternate world. There was nothing that she could see.<br>Charizard and Blastoise were only a few feet away from her. Jen grasped the green gem around her neck out of fear and desperation.  
>"<em>Wait…the gem!<em>" Jen ripped the gem off of her neck and held it out before her. Nothing happened. "Oh crap…"  
>Blastoise shot out of the water and tried to grab her, but Jen quickly projected a force field around herself. The large, water-type bounced backwards into the water as Charizard tried tackling the force field.<br>"Just leave me alone!" Jen hissed as she tried to hold back her tears.  
>Charizard ignored her harsh pleas and clawed at her white force field.<br>Jen turned away from him and shut her eyes. "Send me back. Send me back, please." She begged the gem that she held tightly in her fist. A thought suddenly occurred to her, and she slowly unfurled her fingers around the gem. "_What would happen if I dropped it?_"  
>"You won't disappear this time, Halfling." Charizard roared as he tried again to smash through her shield. She peeked over her shoulder and saw Blastoise wading in the water, just staring up at her.<br>"_What is he waiting for?_" Jen wondered.  
>Charizard attacked her force field again, drawing Jen from her thoughts. She began to drop her hand, but stopped when she felt the gem slipping from hand.<br>Her hand tightened around the gem. "I don't want to lose it…Mewtwo…" She sobbed.  
>"Don't disappear again!" Charizard growled, but there was some easiness in his voice. It almost sounded like he was…half begging her to stay. Why?<br>Jen shook her head and turned her attention back to the gem. She held her hand out and let the gem fall from her fingers. The gem clinked onto the ground, forcing Jen to look up.  
>She was back in the laundry room.<br>"Jen!"  
>She turned around to see Mewtwo standing behind her. He rushed towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It wasn't a dream or a vision." She said, choking on her words.<br>"I can see that. Where did you go? Why are you covered in mud?" Mewtwo asked with a slight chuckle.  
>Jen glanced over her shoulder at the green gem that rested on the floor. "I don't like that gem."<br>Mewtwo lifted her off of her feet and carried her bridal style to the showers.  
>"What are you doing?" Jen asked as he placed her in one of the small showers.<br>The shower knob turned by itself before cold water shot out of the shower head. Jen squeaked and tried to back out of the water, but Mewtwo walked her back under and turned the knob until the water grew warmer.  
>"Better?" He asked as he kissed her neck.<br>"Mmhmm." She smiled as she turned around and hugged him. "I love you, Mewtwo."  
>"I love you too, Jen." He said softly.<br>Jen pulled him under the warm water with her and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer so they were both under the water.  
>Jen ran her fingers over his face and moved them to the back of his head. Mewtwo sighed contently as she continued to massage his head with her nails. Her fingers moved gracefully over his head as she traced different shapes into the fine fur.<br>After a long moment of this, Mewtwo eventually leaned in towards her ear and kissed it before whispering. "Give me your clothes and I'll put them back in the machine."  
>Jen only held him tighter in response. "You don't need to do that, Mewtwo. Stay with me. Please?"<br>Mewtwo smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead. He didn't want to leave her. He was enjoying the moment, and the water, but they needed to return to the others. "I'll be back before you know it."  
>Jen pouted, but nodded in agreement.<br>Mewtwo let her go and walked out of the shower so Jen could get undressed. He heard her walking towards him as her wet feet moved across the titled floor. Without looking back at her, he took her saturated clothes and walked into the laundry room.  
>Haunter and Rattata were back and quickly turned towards Mewtwo as he came into their view.<br>"We were wondering where you two went off to, but uh…it looks like you were in the showers." Rattata snickered.  
>Haunter whacked him in the back of the head. "Shut it, Rattata."<br>Mewtwo ignored them and picked up Jen's wet shirt. He began walking towards the dryer, but stopped when he noticed the green gem on the ground. It rose from where it lay as he kinetically placed it around his neck. "_Where did it send her? And why has it not sent any of us anywhere?_"  
>"Is Jen…" Haunter began as he motioned towards the showers.<br>Mewtwo nodded. "She is still in the shower." He threw her clothes in the dryer and started the machine up.  
>"So we have to wait all over again?" Rattata groaned.<br>"Looks like it." Haunter said casually. "But we can go back to the stash of poffins Joy had in the back."  
>Rattata perked up. "Ooh! Let's go!"<br>The two raced off to find the stash, leaving Mewtwo alone in the laundry room. He glanced at the machine for a moment before quickly turning away and returning to the showers.  
>He walked slowly through the doors, but stopped when he noticed that the shower that he had left Jen in was shut off. "Jen?" He called, alerting her of his presence.<br>"I'm here." Her voice was coming from behind a slightly burned shower curtain.  
>He walked over and sat down with his back to the curtain. "Where did you go? What did you see?"<br>There was a long pause. The sudden questioning had caught Jen off guard. She bit her lip and looked at him through the curtain, silently debating on whether or not to tell him the truth. "_He'll know I'm lying or will eventually find out if I don't tell him now._" She thought glumly. "I-I saw the world that you wanted to create…at least what Altomare looked like."  
>Mewtwo grimaced. "How bad was it?"<br>"It's uh…it looked nice, actually." Jen replied.  
>"Really?"<br>"Uh-huh. It was, uh, very open."  
>"Open? What do you mean by that? Were there people and Pokemon there?"<br>"No, I didn't see any people…but I did see some of your Pokemon."  
>"They took over Altomare?" Mewtwo asked with a larger grimace.<br>"You could say that." Jen said slowly.  
>"Hmm?" He looked over his shoulder at the curtain. "I don't understand, Jen. Are they living within the city or what?"<br>"What." Jen replied dryly.  
>"That's not helping."<br>Jen hesitated again before sighing heavily. "Altomare is gone. Everyone and everything was gone. All that was left was sea and mud-bars. There were no ruins or city or anything that I could see."  
>Mewtwo was silent.<br>Jen pulled back the curtain a bit and looked at him. "But you stopped your storm from destroying everything in this world."  
>He still remained silent.<br>"Mewtwo, please say something."  
>Still, nothing.<br>Jen hesitated before crawling over towards him and hugged his arm.  
>Mewtwo turned his head slightly towards her, but only enough to see the top of her head. "Jen, I-"<br>They both suddenly tensed up as they heard Sabrina's voice echo through their minds.  
>"<em>Oh thank God I finally found you guys!<em>"  
>"<em>Sabrina, where are you? What is Team Rocket doing to you?<em>" Jen asked anxiously, pushing aside all earlier worries.  
>A mental image of Red and Amy crying out in pain shot through their minds. "<em>I can't stop or they will hurt Red and Amy.<em>" Sabrina explained sorrowfully.  
>Jen gritted her teeth at the sight. "<em>Where are N, Colress, and Latias's family?<em>"  
>"<em>We sent them away with Charizard and Peek. They should be safe somewhere. Where are you guys?<em>"  
>Jen sighed with some relief. "<em>We're in Altomare. Do you have any idea as to where you may be or where the base is?<em>"  
>Sabrina didn't respond. In fact, their connection was fading, retreating.<br>"_Sabrina!?_"  
>"<em>Don't come looking for us. Giovanni is planning on you all to come for us, but, as your friend, you <em>_**must not**__! Stay away and stay hidden._"  
>Jen tried to follow Sabrina's mind back to wherever Team Rocket was holding her, but Sabrina's thoughts evaded her somewhere over the sea. "Damn it!" She cried as she hit the tiled floor. "How are we supposed to save them if they won't let us find them?"<br>Mewtwo was quiet.  
>Jen frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mewtwo, weren't you listening? We have to-"<br>"Shh…"He hushed quickly.  
>Jen flinched and furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh?"<br>He continued to stare at the ground, unblinking.  
>Jen waited in silence on the cold ground for a few more minutes before her impatience finally got the best of her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and pressed her lips to his skin. "Why are you being so quiet?"<br>Mewtwo slowly looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a small smile. "Found them."  
>Jen gasped happily. "You did?" She hugged his arm and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the greatest, Mewtwo!"<br>He smiled, but it was a forced one. His thoughts were still focused on the alternate world that Jen had seen. "_Why would Arceus have the gem send her to an alternate world?_"  
>"Mewtwo?"<br>"Hmm?" Mewtwo asked, being drawn from his thoughts.  
>"Where are they? Wait—no, answer me this first. Are you alright?" Jen asked.<br>Mewtwo stood up and walked back into the laundry room. The machine was starting to slow as Mewtwo approached it.  
>The door opened and her clothes floated out. They moved past him and hovered in the shower area.<br>"Thank you." Jen called from the showers.  
>She came out a moment later with her jacket in her hands. She held it out to him and began wiping off the remaining water on him.<br>"Jen, you don't need to do that." He said as he took her hands.  
>"But I want to. You're always taking care of or worrying about me. Let me return the f-"<br>He wrapped his tail around her and pulled her into his arms. "Being with you is enough."  
>Jen smiled and wrapped her arms around his back.<br>"We should head back to the others." He said into her hair.  
>Jen nodded and slowly pulled away from him, but stopped when he grabbed her hand. He took her jacket from her hands and slipped it over her head. "You'll be warmer." He said as he hugged her again.<br>She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."  
>With an arm still around her waist, he led her back into the lobby.<br>"Maphter!" Haunter cried when he saw the two approaching. He flew over to them with handfuls of poffins. "Oo…you might like these." He said as he swallowed the poffins in his mouth and handed the rest to Mewtwo and Jen.  
>Jen looked down at the poffins and then at Mewtwo, who was smelling one of the poffins. She held one up and took a bite out of it. A smile unknowingly crossed her face as she finished the treat.<br>"These are good." Mewtwo said as he ate a purple-ish, pink one.  
>They tasted like sweet, jelly-filled doughnuts. Jen picked up another one, this time being a redish-orange one, and bit into it. Her eyes widened as the spicy jelly filled her mouth.<br>"YEEAAHH!" She cried as she waved a hand frantically in front of her mouth.  
>Her Pokemon and Mewtwo laughed as she shoved another poffin in her mouth to numb the spiciness. The taste was immediately replaced by a sour and zesty flavor.<br>"How is that one?" Rattata snickered.  
>"Sour, but good."<br>Mewtwo picked up a yellow one, sour, and bit into it as well. "I agree."  
>"Are we going back to the others now?" Haunter asked. "I want to give the rest of these to Vulpix and everyone else."<br>Jen glanced at Mewtwo, who was still eating the poffins Haunter had given him, and nodded. "Let's not keep them waiting."

Within the Distortion World  
>Arceus was watching multiple orbs that showed him different groups of Legendries as they traveled together. So far his plan was working, and the groups were either able to fight back without being captured, or they discovered their gems' ability and escaped.<br>Joy swelled Arceus's being. All they needed to do now was find the location of where the captured Legendries were being held.  
>"ARCEUS!"<br>Arceus's brief moment of happiness was suddenly crushed as he turned to see both Dialga and Palkia rushing towards him. Both of them were shoving each other over as they neared him.  
>"Arceus!" They cried again.<br>"What? What could it possibly be this time?" He asked irked.  
>"I saw-"<br>"NO, I saw-"  
>"Shut up, Palkia!"<br>"No, you shut up! Arceus, I-"  
>"Oh, shut your mouth, dick face! I saw it first!"<br>"Yeah, right. I saw it happen way before you did!"  
>"Then why didn't you tell him earlier? That's right, it's because I saw it first!"<br>"HA! Tauros shit! If you saw it happen before me, then you must be pretty friggn' slow to deliver news! And that's saying something considering you are the Legendary of Time!"  
>Dialga glared at Palkia and was about to attack the Spatial Legendary, but stopped when he noticed Arceus shooting them both a death glare.<br>"This is why I had you two separated!" He hissed. "I can only imagine how much worse it could have been if I didn't send Giratina here."  
>The two Legendries looked down pitifully.<br>"Now, one of you, tell me what you saw." Arceus commanded coolly.  
>Dialga and Palkia glared at each other.<br>"You tell him." Palkia hissed.  
>"After you." Dialga spit.<br>"Oh, so now you decided to show some manners?"  
>"I am much more-"<br>"If neither of you answer me in the next ten seconds, so help me, I will leave both of you here with Giratina!"  
>Both Legendries paled at the threat. The reason for Giratina's banishment had always been shrouded in mystery to both Pokemon and humans alike, but to Arceus and the Creation Trio…<br>"She'll beat us up again!" Dialga whined.  
>"Don't be so judgmental! I am sure Giratina has learned her lesson over the past few millennia. Though, having her beat some sense into you two doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Arceus muttered icily.<br>Dialga and Palkia flinched. "That's not funny, Arceus!"  
>"I'm not laughing."<br>"You banished her for wailing on us all the time."  
>"No, I banished her because she refused to listen to me when I told her to stop her battles. She was being unfair to many of the later Legendries, and she was growing too rebellious. In fact she was acting almost like a human teenager."<br>"Well, what about us? She had multiple battles with us and you did nothing to stop them!" Palkia cried.  
>"Yeah, why'd you let her get away with beating us up?"<br>"Because you two were the original ones who drove her to bully the others. You picked on and teased her, which drove her to pick on the others. Once she grew strong enough, she wound up teaching you two a lesson, which apparently neither of you have forgotten."  
>Dialga and Palkia flinched.<br>"Yes, I knew all about how you two treated her. Of course I learned about all of this way too late, but that was another reason why I sent her here. I wanted to give her a place away from you two for her sake." Arceus sighed and shook his head. "You all acted like such children back then, though I sometimes wonder if it was just Giratina who grew up."  
>The two Legendries were silent in thought.<br>"Now, what was it that you two wanted to tell me?"  
>Palkia and Dialga shot each other worried looks. "Uh…you know how you gave everyone those gems, but you didn't give one to the girl?" Palkia asked meekly.<br>"Yes…why? What happened?"  
>"Mewtwo gave his to the girl-" Dialga began.<br>Arceus's eyes widened. "Is she alright? Where was she sent?"  
>"We don't know, Arceus, but she is back." Dialga said quickly.<br>"Where are they now?"  
>"We saw them last in Altomare, but there is something we should tell you…about Altomare." Palkia said slowly.<br>Arceus stared at them with a dark, but cautious glare in his eyes. "What about Altomare?"

Somewhere on the mainland of Johto  
>Charizard and Peek landed within a clearing of trees and let N and the others off. N climbed off Charizard's back and looked around before running his fingers through his hair angrily.<br>"N-" Bianca began.  
>"We should not have left them." He growled.<br>Red and Sabina had forced N to escape without them, while Amy helped Bianca and her grandfather escape.  
>"They could have killed you if we didn't get away." Bianca said sternly.<br>"You would be useless if that happened, N. Think about it." Colress said as he approached N. "Red and the others gave us a chance to get away and fight another day."  
>N turned on Colress angrily. "What we did was an act of cowardice! We left our friends! We abandoned them!"<br>"You ran from us, from Team Plasma, hundreds of times, N."  
>"But I never left my friends to fend for themselves!" N roared.<br>Bianca and Colress shrunk back from his anger. This was the first time they had ever seen him this mad.  
>"N, we can do something to help save them. If we stayed, we would have been useless and you would probably have been killed." Bianca stated.<br>N didn't reply. His hands were clenched into shaking fists. He shut his eyes and focused on sending out a clear message to the others. "_We're here. We need to save the others._"  
>There was no reply.<br>"_Please, my friends, we're here. Let us know that you are still alright!_"  
>Still no response.<br>A soft hand fell on his shoulder. "N…"  
>N looked over his shoulder at Bianca. She quickly hugged him from behind before he could say anything.<br>"We must be patient and do what we can to help them from the outside." She said softly to him.  
>N sighed. "How? How can we help Red and the others if—we need to go to Kanto."<br>"Kanto? Why Kanto?" Colress asked.  
>"We can find help there. Come on."<br>"Where in Kanto do you want to go, N?" Charizard asked as he bent down for the green haired boy to climb onto his back.  
>"Red's home, Pallet Town. I need to find Ash."<p>

Back within the Garden  
>Latias, Mew, and Vulpix were all lying in a circle on the grass waiting impatiently for the others to return.<br>"We're back!" Haunter cried. "And we have poffins!"  
>"Finally!" Mew cried as she threw her paws up in the air.<br>"We were about to go out and look for you." Vulpix giggled as she turned her attention towards the approaching group.  
>"No you weren't." Ho-Oh said bluntly. "You were all complaining about how long they were taking. You guys were even joking about how Mewtwo and the Halfling were-"<br>"Ho-Oh!" Mew cried.  
>"What? I don't know what else to call her." Ho-Oh said defensively.<br>Jen rolled her eyes and watched as Haunter and Rattata handed out the remaining poffins to the rest of the group. Mew's poffins disappeared within seconds as she downed the treats.  
>"HHHOOOOTTT!" She cried as she dove for the almost dried pond.<br>"_I guess I'm not the only one who does not like the spicy poffins._" Jen giggled as she looked at Mewtwo. He looked distracted. "You never did say where Sabrina and the others were."  
>Mewtwo blinked and looked at her. "Jen…" He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. He buried his head in her neck and kissed her.<br>Jen cocked her head to the side in confusion and delight. "What is this for?"  
>He didn't reply. Instead, he continued to kiss her neck.<br>"Hey! Save that for later!" Mew called teasingly from the pond.  
>The group giggled except for Ho-Oh and Mewtwo. Mewtwo still held Jen close to him, protectively.<br>"What is the matter?" Jen asked worriedly. She hugged him and ran her fingers gently over his back, feeling the fine hairs along his back.  
>"You're my Jen." He whispered seductively into her ear. "You're mine and mine alone."<br>Jen felt goose bumps form along her arms as he spoke these words. His tone sounded darker and possessive. She leaned into him and smiled.  
>"What are you two talking about?" Mew asked.<br>Jen looked over to see Mew hovering inches from both Mewtwo and her. "Uh…we know where our friends and Red are."  
>The whole entire group perked up.<br>"Where are they? Where is my family? Are they all alright?" Latias asked excitedly.  
>"Your family actually got away with N and Colress. Red, Amy, and Sabrina sent them away with Charizard and Peek, but we don't know where they are yet." Jen replied.<br>Latias sighed with relief. "At least they are safe."  
>"So where are Red, Amy, and the others?" Vulpix asked.<br>Jen looked at Mewtwo, but flinched violently when she noticed the tall being behind him.  
>"What happened?" Arceus asked as he took in the horrendous sight of the Garden.<p> 


	16. Shadows and Crazies

"What are you doing here, Arceus?" Ho-Oh hissed.  
>The god-like Legendary slowly looked over at him and narrowed his eyes. "I came to see why all of Altomare is burned to the ground. Mind telling me why, Ho-Oh?"<br>"I didn't do it this time! I swear! The Team of humans that are capturing all of the Legendries did this."  
>"He's telling the truth, Arceus." Latias said.<br>Arceus continued to scan the ruined Garden before letting his gaze drifted down towards Jen. "Where did you go when you put the gem on?"  
>Jen flinched in surprise and uneasiness. "You saw that?"<br>"The gem did something when you put it on?" Mew asked. She turned to Arceus. "Why only make the gems work with Jen, but not give her one?"  
>"Because I was worried as to where it may send her. If one of you were wearing the gems and had her with you, she would be fine, but alone-"<br>"What do these things do anyway, Arceus?" Ho-Oh interrupted impatiently.  
>Arceus shot him a warning glare.<br>"Sorry."  
>"They send the wearer to an alternate world." Jen replied quickly.<br>Arceus nodded. "And where did it send you?"  
>Jen bit her lip, not quite knowing how to answer. She looked at Mewtwo from the corner of her eye and grimaced.<br>"Where are they supposed to send us?" Mew asked.  
>"I created the gems to take all Legendries to a world where they were to be safe. To a world without any humans. To a world with only Pokemon." Arceus looked at Jen. "But since you are both human and Pokemon, I did not know where you would go."<br>The group turned towards Jen. "So where'd you go?"  
>"Just an alternate world."<br>"What was it like?" Rattata asked.  
>"Uh…it didn't have any people…or none that I could see." She replied as she noticed Mewtwo looking away.<br>"Did you see any Pokemon?" Arceus asked.  
>Jen nodded.<br>Arceus sighed with relief. "Good."  
>"She wouldn't have been sent to a world that had neither humans nor Pokemon, would she?" Haunter asked concerned.<br>"I was fearful that that may have been the outcome." Arceus said, but he quickly replaced the grim tone in his voice and smiled thankfully. "The gems were to send you all to a world where you could belong, a world where you all can live peacefully among other Pokemon."  
>Jen slowly began to pale. "S-So…what does that mean for me?"<br>Arceus smiled softly down at her. "You just found another world where you can belong."  
>"Oh…" Jen squeaked. "Okay."<br>Mewtwo slowly looked up at Jen and Arceus.  
>"What is the matter?" Arceus asked.<br>"Nothing." Jen replied quickly, but quietly.  
>Her Pokemon looked at her worriedly, but she smiled reassuringly at them. Unfortunately, they could see through her fake smile. "Master, you will always have a place in this world. You have a home here with us."<br>"You belong here." Jen felt Mewtwo whisper to her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You belong with me."  
>Both Haunter's and Mewtwo's words helped calm her. Jen beamed softly and hugged Mewtwo's arms.<br>"Do you mind showing me what you saw?" Arceus asked.  
>Jen flinched, but willingly opened her mind up for Arceus. She shut her eyes and waited for him to finish watching her memory. Mewtwo's embrace suddenly tightened around her.<br>Jen looked up at him curiously and saw that they were no longer in the Garden. Instead, they were all standing on the muddy island that Jen had used earlier. Arceus was projecting her memories so that everyone could see, but she couldn't see where the clones of Charizard or Blastoise were.  
>"Is this where Altomare is supposed to be?" Latias asked, finally breaking the silence.<br>"Yeah…" Jen replied grimly.  
>"What happened to the Garden? Where is the city?" Mew asked. "Is this a world where humans never came into being?"<br>Arceus didn't reply. He didn't know, at least not yet. He turned his attention back to Jen. "You said that you only saw Pokemon, correct?"  
>"Correct, sir."<br>"Were they wild Pokemon or do you think they could have belonged to a trainer?" Haunter asked.  
>Jen held Mewtwo's arms tighter. "Their trainer…I don't know where he was."<br>Mew narrowed her eyes at Jen questioningly. "How do you know they had the same trainer? Wait…what Pokemon did you see and what did they look like?"  
>"They were a Blastoise and a Charizard. They both looked normal…with the exception a markings all over their bodies." Jen replied slowly.<br>Mew frowned as she tried to visualize the Pokemon. The Charizard and Blastoise suddenly materialized before the group with the same dark glare in their eyes that they had when Jen had encountered them.  
>Jen jumped and accidently took a step back into Mewtwo.<br>"I remember these two." Mew said slowly. She looked back over the sea and smiled weakly. "So this is what was going to happen to the world, or at least Altomare, if you didn't stop your storm, huh?"  
>Mewtwo grimaced.<br>Haunter, Rattata, and Vulpix glanced at each other confused. "We're not exactly following. Are we talking about Jen's storm?"  
>"No, a couple years ago, Mewtwo created a storm that could have destroyed the world, but both he and Mew came to an understanding before it got too bad." Latias explained.<br>"So what happened to this world?" Vulpix asked.  
>The group was silent.<br>"Is this the first time that you have been to this world, young one?" Arceus asked Jen.  
>She shook her head. "I thought the first time was just a dream. We were on New Island, and I don't exactly know how it happened, but I guess some things may have been changed."<br>"Tell them." Mewtwo whispered to Jen. "You saw exactly what happened. Tell them what was different."  
>Jen nodded solemnly. "Uh…two things kind of happened." She said aloud.<br>The group turned towards her.  
>"First off, I stopped Ash from attempting to…punch Mewtwo a second time-"<br>Mew giggled as she recalled watching the young trainer being launched backwards by Mewtwo's telekinesis. "You should have waited! The expression on your cousin's face was priceless as he flew through the air!"  
>Jen smiled weakly at her and continued to speak. "The second thing that happened, or rather didn't happen, was you, Mew. You never showed up."<br>Mew went dead silent. "What do you mean by that? Of course I was there! I rode the giant, fun, spinning fan! I saved your cousin from going splat! How could I have not been there?"  
>"Giant, fun, spinning fan?" Ho-Oh asked dryly.<br>"A windmill?" Haunter asked.  
>"No! That sounds boring! Call it the fun, spinning fan, or FSF for short." Mew cried quickly. "And anyways, I was there!"<br>"Perhaps, in this world that Jen encountered, you were never intended to battle Mewtwo and sort out your differences." Arceus said slowly as Jen's projected memory faded.  
>"Not possible! The FSF was calling my name! I could hear it from all the way on the other side of the world." Mew cried.<br>The group chuckled.  
>"So, how do these things work, Arceus?" Ho-Oh asked, hoping to change the subject to a lighter one.<br>"It's simple. Just think of getting away to a place where you know you will be safe."  
>Jen frowned at Arceus.<br>"You, on the other hand, young one, just make sure someone else is wearing the gem. I'm not sure how exactly you got it to work, but do not put the gem on yourself again."  
>"I won't, sir."<br>Arceus slowly let his gaze move around the Garden again. "What a pitiful sight."  
>Latias grimaced. "The rest of the city looks like this too. Team Rocket destroyed everything."<br>Arceus sighed and shut his eyes. Seventeen plates emerged from his back and began orbiting around his torso.  
>"What is he-"<br>"Shh…watch." Mewtwo whispered to Jen.  
>Everything in the Garden glowed as the pond refilled itself and all the vegetation slowly began to grow back. Jen and her Pokemons' eyes widened in awe at the sight of Arceus's power.<br>"This is much better. Both your Garden and the city of Altomare have been restored, Latias." Arceus said as he smiled upon the restored Garden.  
>"Thank you, Arceus!" Latias squealed.<br>The god-like Legendary nodded.  
>"He-" Jen began.<br>"He is the Creator of our world. Restoring a Garden and city like this is nothing to him." Mew exclaimed.  
>Arceus turned back to Jen, who shrunk back a little. "Where is your cousin?"<br>Jen grimaced.  
>"I do not know the name of the city, but they are all in Kalos, with the exception of N, Colress, and Latias's family." Mewtwo replied.<br>Arceus nodded and shut his eyes for a moment. "Hehe. They went to Pallet Town to find the Chosen One."  
>"Pallet Town?" Jen said aloud. It had been a while since she had been home, but…would it be wise for her to return? She had to save Red, Amy and Sabrina. She looked over at her Pokemon to see that Haunter and Vulpix looked just as uneasy as she did.<br>"Think we'll run into your crazy mom?" Mew giggled as she nudged Jen playfully on the shoulder.  
>"That's what I'm worried about."<br>"Return to N and the others. I shall tell the other Legendries to head onto Kalos to retrieve your cousin and friends. I have seen the place where they are being held thanks to a brief mental image from Mewtwo. Now go." Arceus ordered.  
>"But…he's in Pallet Town…possibly with my mom…" Jen whimpered, but Arceus didn't hear her. He had already disappeared through a rift.<br>"Don't worry, Jen, we'll try to stay out of her sight." Latias said reassuringly.  
>"But-"<br>"Jen, chill. Everything will be fine. Once we've met up with N and the others, we'll fly to Kalos and save the others. It'll be much easier with all the other Legendries helping us."  
>"But-"<br>"What are you worried about?"  
>Jen pointed towards Ho-Oh. "How are we going to hide him?"<br>"For once, I actually agree with the Halfling." Ho-Oh muttered. "I don't suppose you are expecting me to just waltz right into the town alongside you all?"  
>"You'll do just that, Ho-Oh. However, you won't be able to enter into any of the houses or buildings, alright?" Mew said as she shared a mischievous glance with Mewtwo.<br>A smile cracked across Jen's face when she realized what they were planning on doing to Ho-Oh. "_He's not going to like that._"  
>"<em>We don't care. He's going to need to like it for however long we're in Pallet Town.<em>" Mew mentally cackled.  
>"Shall we go?" Rattata asked eagerly.<br>"Uh…" Vulpix said nervously.  
>Haunter put a hand on her back. "Let's just get this over with, alright?"<br>Vulpix nodded solemnly and climbed into Jen's bag along with Rattata. Jen slowly stood up and looked at her friends.  
>"What are you guys waiting for?" Latias asked as she rose into the air. "Let's go find N!"<p>

As Jen's group left Altomare they failed to notice the small motorboat wading out in the water. Two of the grunts held a pair of binoculars to their faces as they watched the group leave.  
>"Wow! Jackpot, huh?"<br>"Shut up, Lacy." Clara growled. "It's not a jackpot until we have captured them. Got it?"  
>"At least we found them again." Lacy grumbled.<br>"But we don't know where the Hell they are going!" Clara quickly turned to the third grunt, Ty. "Let's get a move on before we lose them, but make sure to keep some distance so they don't notice us. Ty, are you listening?"  
>Ty was staring at Altomare. "What kind of Legendary do you think was with them that possessed the ability to restore the whole entire city?" He wondered aloud as the motorboat sped through the water.<br>Clara and Lacy looked at each other, and then back at Altomare. It may have been an island city, but the place was huge! An extremely powerful Legendary would have been needed to complete such a feat.  
>Clara shrugged. "I highly doubt it was one of them."<br>"At least we found the Mews. Shall we alert Ariana? I really want to use the Legendries again!" Lacy cried eagerly as she bounced up and down.  
>The motorboat rocked back and forth, forcing Ty to slow the boar to an almost stop. Both Ty and Clara glared darkly at Lacy.<br>"Oops. Sorry." She said with a grimace.  
>Ty started the motorboat again and followed after the group of Legendries, who were disappearing into the clouds.<br>Clara quickly grabbed the radio walkie-talkie that was strapped to her waist and began speaking into it. "We have found the Mews. I repeat. We have found the Mews, but we are losing them in the clouds."  
>"Where are you?" A voice crackled on the other end.<br>"We are leaving Altomare and appear to be heading towards Kanto."  
>"Do you require a Legendary?"<br>"No, we'll be fine without one. Of course we need a damn Legendary! I just said, we're losing the Mews within the clouds! Send as many as you can to track them again."  
>"We'll send them right away." The walkie-talkie went silent as Clara replaced it back around her waist.<br>Lacy looked back at Altomare and pursed her lips. "Will we use the Legendries they're sending us to destroy the town the Mews will land in like we did with Altomare?"  
>Clara face-palmed and shook her head in irritation. "No you idiot! We only used the Beasts to drive the people out of the city and to lure any Legendries out of hiding. Burning the city down was an accident! We lost control over them."<br>"Welp, that's what happens when we use technology from other Teams. It doesn't work properly." Lacy muttered.  
>"Our scientists are working to perfect the technology. Cipher's Shadow Machine will soon be Team Rocket's!"<p>

At Pallet Town  
>Charizard landed a little ways away from the Ketchum house and let N and Colress off his back. Peek landed beside him with Bianca and her grandfather.<br>N looked around the quaint, little town before turning back to Charizard. "Which one is Red and Ash's house?"  
>Charizard pointed towards one of the houses and began walking towards it. He looked at the door and sighed. "<em>I wish Red was here…"<em>  
>He felt something furry rub up against his leg. Charizard looked down to see Pikachu and Espeon looking back up at him sorrowfully. They too wished that Red was there with them.<br>"We will find Red and the others, my friends. Do not fret. And when we do, we shall all return here so he and his family may be reunited." N said as he placed a remorseful hand on Charizard's shoulder.  
>"N?"<br>N froze at the sound of the familiar voice. He and the rest of the group turned to see Ash and his Pikachu walking towards them. N felt himself smile. "_Both he and Red really do the same._" "It's good to see you again, Ash and Pikachu."  
>"It's good to see you too, N. What's up?" Ash beamed. "What brings you…and Bianca and Lorenzo, and…Colress!? What's he doing here?"<br>"Ash, it's alright. Colress is helping us now. We were all staying in Altomare with Latias and her family." N explained.  
>Ash continued to shoot Colress warning glares. "I still don't trust him after all the things he did to us. Especially to Pikachu."<br>"And I don't blame you, my boy, but now is not exactly the optimal time to dwell in the past. We need your assistance. It's about your br-"  
>"Ash, can we talk inside? What we have to tell you is very important." Bianca said, interrupting Colress.<br>Ash nodded and led them into his home. "My mom is not home right now, but she may be back from my aunt's house pretty soon. I don't want Colress talking to her." He growled.  
>"Understandable." N nodded. "But we need to focus more on the matter at hand. We need your help again."<br>Ash perked up and looked at N with a determined gleam in his eyes. "What's wrong? Is it Team Plasma?"  
>N shook his head. "It's Team Rocket."<br>Ash and Pikachu flinched, but the gleam didn't disappear from his eyes. "Tell me."  
>"They are capturing Legendries. We don't know what they are doing with them, but that's not the only reason why we need you and Pikachu."<br>"You might want to sit down for this, Ash." Bianca said.  
>Ash frowned at her with a puzzled look. "Why? Wait, does it have anything to do with Jen? Is my cousin alright? Where is she, do you know?"<br>The group was silent for a moment.  
>"Did she not tell you?" Colress asked slowly.<br>"Did Jen not tell me what?"  
>A sudden knock came from the door before anyone could answer. Ash walked to the door, while everyone else tensed up. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it quickly before throwing it open. A smile formed on his face. "Hello."<p>

Jen and the others landed on the outskirts of Pallet Town about an hour later. They looked out onto the small town anxiously.  
>"Nervous?" Mewtwo asked as he shifted into Kenji.<br>Jen nodded. "Never did I ever imagine I would be returning."  
>"Ugh! I don't like this! I feel…puny and weak!" Ho-Oh grumbled.<br>Jen glanced back at him and snickered. Mew and Mewtwo had made Ho-Oh look human, but he still retained some 'Ho-Oh-like' features. He had vibrant red hair with golden highlights, and a green and white stripe on either side of his head. "Looking good, Ho-Oh."  
>Ho-Oh glared at her with piercing red eyes. "Do not mock me, Halfling. I will make you pay dearly for doing so."<br>"It wasn't sarcasm, dude."  
>Ho-Oh looked down at himself and scowled. "Why the Hell am I even wearing this? I feel so…limited and trapped!" He complained as he pulled at the black and red leather jacket.<br>"Ho-Oh, stop it. It's just a mind projection. You're still you. You just appear to be human, and the jacket is made out of leather. It's supposed to be tight and constricting." Mew explained as she morphed into an Aipom. She leapt onto Mewtwo's back and pointed towards Pallet Town. "Let's go!"  
>The small group followed Jen as she led them through the town towards Ash's home. She stopped in front of the door and froze.<br>"Knock, Jen." Mew giggled.  
>"I-I'm…Latias?!"<br>Latias grabbed the doorknob and burst inside the house. All heads turned towards her in surprise. Without hesitating, Latias ran towards Ash with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.  
>Everyone was silent as Latias slowly took a step back from Ash. Jen covered her mouth from laughing, while everyone watched with a mixture of amusement and shock.<br>"I knew it! I knew it was you Latias." Ash smirked. "You were the one who gave me the drawing all those years ago before Misty, Brock, and I left Altomare."  
>"Latias!" Bianca cried as she hugged her friend.<br>Latias's eyes brightened as she hugged Bianca and her grandfather. She slowly held up the Soul Dew and smiled at her family. "I brought Latios too."  
>"Is Latias your sister or something, Bianca?" An older sounding voice asked from the other side of the room.<br>Jen flinched and looked past Bianca and Latias to see—"Libby!" Jen bolted for her sister and tackled her in a loving embrace.  
>"Jen! You're back! When did you get back? Never mind, that doesn't matter." Libby cried excitedly. "I missed you. Why the Hell did you not call me back?! I left you like a billion text messages and voicemails. I actually filled your voice mailbox."<br>"I…lost my phone." Jen giggled as she shot Mew and Mewtwo a humored look.  
>Libby noticed the look and directed her attention towards Mewtwo. "Did you take my sister's phone from her?"<br>"Possibly."  
>"Well give it back! I've been trying to contact her for the past two months." Libby snapped.<br>"I lost it." He replied innocently.  
>Libby narrowed her eyes at him. "What kind of a boyfriend loses his girlfriend's phone when her sister is trying to contact her? Huh? You know what? Just give me your number, kay? I'll just blow up your phone whenever I want to talk to her."<br>"Blow up my phone?"  
>"She'll be trying to call a lot." Jen translated.<br>"I don't have a phone." Mewtwo chuckled.  
>Libby stared at him dumbfounded, while everyone else tried to suppress their laughter. "Are you kidding me? How do you keep in touch with your family?"<br>Mewtwo smiled and hugged Jen around her waist. "Easy. I stay with them."  
>Libby pursed her lips in thought before noticing Ho-Oh standing in the open doorway. "Is he a part of your family?"<br>The group looked over at Ho-Oh. "Kind of. He's new to our group."  
>"Ah. So he's not your teacher, huh, Jen?"<br>"No, we don't even like ea-" Jen froze when she saw Mew narrowing her eyes at her. "I, uh mean, we're just friends."  
>"Oh. Bummer. I've been dying to meet your teacher with the sexy voice."<br>Jen just about collapsed as Mewtwo stumbled forward, stunned. The rest of the room burst out laughing.  
>"WHAT?" Mew cackled. "What did she just say? What did she call Mewtwo?"<br>"What's so funny?" Libby asked, confused.  
>"Lib…no." Jen said. Her face was turning scarlet red.<br>"So—So your sister doesn't know?" Colress asked as he wiped his tearing eyes.  
>"No, I have no clue what's going on. The last time I saw my little sister, she had disappeared with Kenji to who knows where. And this was after my apartment blew up. You never did ask me how my legs were, Jen."<br>Jen flinched and looked down at her sister's legs. "How are they? I guess they weren't broken after all?"  
>"No, they were just badly bruised. Thanks for asking." Libby said dryly. "I still want to know where you went off to with Kenji and Red. You left me without any explanation, and a pretty cruddy goodbye."<br>Ash slowly stood up and stared at Jen and Libby. "Did you say Red?"  
>"Yes, we have been traveling with your brother for a couple months. He looks just like you. Different eye color, of course, but you two are the spitting image of each other." Colress nodded.<br>Ash shook his head. "That's not possible. Red…Rory has been dead for years. I have been visiting his grave almost every year."  
>Libby cocked her head to the side and frowned. "He came by my apartment with Jen about two months ago. That's when I first met Kenji…and when I had to begin my quest of house hunting. Let me tell you, being a Pokemon trainer is much more entertaining."<br>"But my brother-"  
>"Have you not checked any past text messages, Ash?" Jen asked almost giddily. "Check your phone."<br>Ash slowly took out his phone and searched through all his past text messages. Jen saw his finger hover over his phone's screen as he saw the ID to one of the text messages. His mouth slowly fell open as he opened the list of messages and read through them. "Not…possible."  
>Pikachu leapt up onto his shoulder and read the messages over his shoulder. "No way!"<br>Ash's eyes moved up to look at Jen as he showed her his phone. "How is this even remotely possible, Jen? How could my dead brother be sending me text messages from the grave?"  
>"I can explain that, Ash." Libby said cheerfully. "Everyone thought that Red was dead, but really, he was just trapped on Mount Silver for a very long time training his Pokemon to get better. I thought he was a ghost when I saw him with Jen. They both nearly gave me a heart attack."<br>"But my mom was called to Lavender Town to identify my brother's body. How do you explain that?" Ash asked, still in disbelief.  
>Libby's expression fell to one of confusion and she shrugged. "Umm…wrong body?"<br>"No. Red died at the top of the Pokemon Tower." Jen replied.  
>"What?" Ash asked muddled. "How could he have been traveling with you if you know that he has been dead for years? What am I saying…my brother has been dead for years. How could he have possibly been traveling with you?"<br>"It's because the Halfling brought him back with her tears!" Ho-Oh spit from the still open doorway.  
>Every human in the room turned and stared at Ho-Oh in bewilderment.<br>"Is that Ho-Oh?" N laughed.  
>"Hehe, yeah. We made him look human." Mew giggled. "Ho-Oh, you only look human! You still sound like yourself."<br>Ho-Oh rolled his eyes and disappeared from the doorway.  
>"Ho-Oh?" Libby squeaked. "How? He's human. He doesn't sound human, but he looks human."<br>"It's just a mind projection. As long as he remains near us, he'll continue to look human." Mewtwo replied.  
>"What? How does—Ho-Oh can bring anyone back to life!" Ash cried with joy. He ran over to Jen and hugged her. "You convinced Ho-Oh to bring Red back, didn't you?"<br>"Actually-" Jen began.  
>"Shit! Jen, hide now!" Libby cried.<br>Jen and the others jumped at the urgency in Libby's voice. She was about to look over her shoulder to see what caused Libby to panic, but both Libby and Ash grabbed her by the arms and dragged her upstairs. Mewtwo, Mew, and her Pokemon followed her up the stairs as she could hear her aunt, Delia, and her mom walking into the house.  
>"Ash, honey, we're back. Oh, hello." Jen could hear her aunt say sweetly to her friends. "Who are all of you?"<br>"They're just friends, mom!" Ash called as he shoved Jen into his old bedroom. "Stay in here. We'll come and get you when your mom has left."  
>"Stay here, Jen. As for you, Kenji, if you try sneaking off with my little sister again, so help me-" Libby threatened.<br>"Lib, relax. We're not going anywhere, unless mom comes up here. Then we're jumping out the window." Jen smirked.  
>"Smartass. But seriously, stay." Libby said as she shut the door and followed Ash downstairs.<br>Jen slowly crept over to the door and listened to the conversation going on downstairs.  
>"So are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Delia asked.<br>"Mom and Aunt Lucy, this is N, Bianca, Latias, her grandfather, Lorenzo, and Colress." Ash said calmly.  
>"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Jen could hear the smile in Delia's voice.<br>"Likewise." Colress said.  
>"You look familiar." Lucy said slowly.<br>Jen's heartbeat began to quicken. "She remembers N, Bianca, and her grandfather from the Garden, doesn't she?" She asked quietly.  
>She heard Mewtwo sigh beside her. "Unfortunately."<br>"If she saw you, do you think she would remember who you are?"  
>Mewtwo grimaced. "Probably."<br>"She didn't seem all that scared of you back at the Team Rocket base. Remember? She screamed at you for supposedly killing Jen and the others." Mew stated.  
>"That sounds like Lucy." Jen grimaced as she backed away from the door. "I'm sorry you had to meet her like that."<br>"We're sorry you had to meet her at all." Haunter grumbled.  
>"I've already met her twice. The first time was at Rota, the second time in the Garden and at Team Rocket's base." Mewtwo snickered.<br>"A third time would not be a charm." Vulpix said as she hopped up onto Ash's bed. "Who knows how she would react if and when, God forbid, she saw you again."  
>"Hush! Listen guys." Rattata said as he placed an ear up against the door.<br>Mew, Mewtwo, and Jen leaned up against the door again and listened as the conversation continued on downstairs.  
>"What do you mean? I do know you. I remember you from the Garden." Lucy cried. "You saw my daughter last. She was with you in the Garden!"<br>"She's screaming at N." Jen said with a small smirk. "Poor N. Can we make her go away?"  
>Mewtwo was silent for a moment before grimacing. "She's wearing Giovanni's band again."<br>Jen stared at him in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. She saved the one that he gave her?"  
>"I'm sorry, but I don't know where your daughter is, ma'am." N said defensively.<br>"Should we save him?" Mew asked.  
>"How?" Jen asked.<br>"Where are you hiding her? Where is Jen?"  
>"Oh, God. She sounds like she's going to kill someone." Rattata half chuckled.<br>"She just might." Haunter muttered.  
>"Mom, please chill out. It's been two months and you still haven't let go. Honestly, just let Jen do what she wants to do. She's probably not in Kanto anymore." Libby said patiently. "She's trying to be a Pokemon trainer."<br>There was silence for a few moments before Delia began speaking. "Lucy, you were doing so well for about two months. You didn't worry about Jen being out on her own."  
>"That was until I saw her window open!" Lucy cried. "She came back. I know it. She's back in Kanto."<br>Jen frowned. "What? I never went back to my room. This is the first time I ever came back to Pallet Town. What is she talking about?"  
>Mew shrugged and looked at Mewtwo. He was silent. "You want to share?" She asked slyly.<br>"Huh?"  
>Mew, Jen, and the rest of her Pokemon stared at Mewtwo. "You look suspicious. Spill it, Mewtwo!" Mew snapped with a smirk.<br>Mewtwo didn't reply. He was more focused on what the others downstairs were saying.  
>"Mewtwo!"<br>"Shh! They'll hear you." He said hushing Mew.  
>"<em>Fine. We'll talk this way. Where did you go after Jen, as Mikey, left to go catch her first Pokemon?<em>" Mew asked telepathically.  
>Mewtwo glowered at Mew from the corner of his eye. "<em>I came here. I had to read a couple minds before I could find your house, Jen.<em>"  
>Jen looked at him with one eyebrow raised in confusion. "<em>Why were you looking for my house?<em>"  
>Mewtwo shrugged, but Jen could sense and mentally hear his intentions as to why he had traveled to her home. He wanted to see her again, to be with her again, but the only way he could think of coming close to doing so was to visit places that held some sort of memory of her, which included her home and the Tree of Beginning.<br>Jen's expression softened to one of remorse and hugged Mewtwo.  
>Mewtwo flinched as she caught him off guard, but relaxed quickly and hugged Jen back.<br>"Why would you think she would come back here to Pallet Town? She has nothing here to return to, mom." Libby said. "Uh…other than to see Aunt Delia, but she hasn't been by here, has she Aunt D?"  
>"I haven't seen her, Lucy. I promise you." Delia said calmly.<br>There was silence again before Jen could hear N speaking again. "Can we talk somewhere else? We need to tell you something, Ash."  
>"Yeah, we can go upstairs to my room." Ash replied as he began to lead everyone upstairs.<br>The door opened up and everyone, other than Lorenzo, walked into the room. Ash shot Jen a sorry look. "My mom will get Aunt Lucy out of here soon. We'll just be stuck up here for a while."  
>"Good because we have a lot to tell you." Bianca said.<br>"You can start off by telling us how you got Ho-Oh to look like a human." Libby said as she motioned towards the window.  
>"It's just a mind projection, Libby." Jen replied.<br>Her sister and cousin stared at her, silently asking her, 'what?'  
>"Wouldn't you need a, I don't know, a psychic Pokemon to create a mind projection?" Libby asked. "No offense, lil sister, but none of your Pokemon are psychic, and nor are they strong enough to disguise Ho-Oh."<br>"I know."  
>"So who is casting the mind projection?" Ash asked as he looked at everyone's faces.<br>Mew leapt onto his lap and smiled at him. "That would be me!"  
>Ash stared at Mew confused, while Pikachu stared at her in disbelief. "Uh…aren't you a normal type?"<br>Mew smiled at Pikachu. "I am all of them! Though, I prefer to be psychic over all."  
>Pikachu gave her a weak smile. "Sorry, but I'm a bit confused. How can you be every single type if you're just an Aipom?"<br>Mew gasped as she pretended to be insulted.  
>"It's Mew, Pikachu." Haunter pointed out with a snicker.<br>Pikachu blinked and looked at Mew again. She winked at him and reverted back to her original form. Ash and Libby jumped.  
>"What Pokemon is that?" Libby asked as she edged closer to Mew.<br>"Mew. It's been a while." Ash grinned as he slowly stood to face her. He still remembered her from his time at the Tree of Beginning. He then turned to look at Jen with an uneasy look. "Uh, you didn't catch Mew, did you, Jen?"  
>"No. We've just been traveling together." Jen said, while shaking her head.<br>"Good! A Pokemon as cute and adorable as Mew shouldn't be captured." Libby cried. She looked at Mew as a wide grin spread across her face. "Can I hug you?"  
>Mew giggled and flew into Libby's open arms.<br>"Ah! SO ADORABLE! SO SOFT!" Libby cooed. "And her cry! So cute!"  
>"I like your sister, Jen." Mew beamed as Libby continued to gush over her.<br>"How did you find Mew and why is she traveling with you, Jen?" Ash asked.  
>"She was training me." Jen replied simply.<br>Libby stopped her gushing and stared quizzically at her little sister. "I don't get it. What was Mew training you for?"  
>Jen was silent. How was Libby going to react? She usually got really loud whenever she was surprised by something extreme, and Jen couldn't have her mom coming upstairs. "Lib, I need you to promise me that you won't get loud when I tell you this. Okay?"<br>Libby nodded slowly. "As long as I get to keep holding onto this cutie, I'll do whatever you want me to do."  
>Jen smirked. "Okay…uh, remember when I was three and I was very sick?"<br>"No, I remember that you were dying. From what I can recall, you weren't going to live to see the next year, but mom gave you something. It changed you." Libby said grimly.  
>"I barely remember that." Ash said slowly. "What does-"<br>The door flew open and Lucy walked into the room.  
>"Oh shit." Jen yelped as Mewtwo pulled her behind him.<br>"I knew it!" Lucy cried as she tried to grab Jen, but Mewtwo slapped her hand out of the way. Lucy glared at him, but her glare faltered as a hint of recognition flashed across her face. "You! I remember you!"  
>"Oh boy." Mew muttered as she tried to fly over to Mewtwo's side.<br>Libby held onto Mew and ran over to Mewtwo. "Here, Jen. Hold onto this lil cutie pie." Libby ordered as she quickly handed Mew off to Jen. She then turned back to Lucy, whose expression was growing darker. "Mom, seriously, you need to calm down. We were trying to keep Jen from you so you wouldn't start hunting her again."  
>Lucy glowered at Libby. "I'm not hunting her!"<br>"It feels a lot like you are." Jen mumbled.  
>"I'm not hunting you, Jen. I just don't want them to have you."<br>The room was silent for a moment.  
>"Pardon?" Both N and Haunter asked in unison.<br>Lucy tried to reach for Jen again, but Libby, Ash, and Mewtwo shielded Jen from her. "Give me my daughter!"  
>"I feel so loved right now." Libby muttered.<br>"Wanna trade places?" Jen asked half teasingly.  
>"Ha! No."<br>"I love you both, but Jen, if you go back out there…I don't want you to get hurt." Lucy said pitifully.  
>"I can handle myself, and, if you haven't noticed, I have friends who are with me." Jen said as she motioned to all of her friends.<br>Lucy shook her head viciously. "You are not traveling with that monster!" She growled as she pointed a finger at Mewtwo.  
>"He is not a monster, Lucy!" Jen snarled angrily.<br>"Kenji is a very sweet guy, mom, even though he did lose Jen's phone." Libby snickered as she nudged Mewtwo playfully in the side. "He cares about Jen."  
>"No, he doesn't! He works for Giovanni and his Team! Jen, honey, you got away from them back at that garden. Don't risk being caught by them."<br>Jen cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Lucy…"  
>"Do you know what she is?" Colress asked Lucy.<br>Lucy scowled at him. "What the Hell are you talking about?"  
>"Lucy, do you know what I am?" Jen asked calmly and coolly.<br>"You are my daughter. My little girl. My baby." Lucy said softly. "I love you and Libby more than you know, but there are some things that-"  
>"Mom, answer her question!" Libby snapped.<br>Lucy flinched at the harshness of Libby's words. She blinked suddenly and shook her head. "She's my baby. My child. Mine…mine…"  
>"Okay, this is getting weird." Mew said as she and the others watched Lucy continue to repeat that one eerie word. Mine.<br>"Mooom?" Libby asked cautiously.  
>"Master, we should probably leave." Haunter said as he began to pull her towards the door.<br>"I agree. Ash, Libby, we're going to go now. I suggest you come with us." Jen said cautiously.  
>"No! You're not leaving! You are staying here in Pallet Town!" Lucy shrieked. She tried to lung for Jen, but N and Colress held her back. "Let me go! She's mine!"<br>"Your daughter?" Mewtwo growled as he kept Jen behind him.  
>"MY POKEMON!" Lucy screamed.<br>The room grew silent again, with the exception of Lucy's struggling grunts. Ash and Libby slowly looked over at Jen. She was staring at the hysterical Lucy with a blank expression.  
>"Why did mom just call you a Pokemon?" Libby asked quietly.<br>Jen grimaced. "You were right about the thing Lucy gave me all those years ago. It definitely changed me."  
>"Into a—this makes so much sense now! Mew training you, you saying that you heard your Pokemon talking, and the berries! You almost got us killed!" Libby cried.<br>"Berries? Oh…those berries." Jen smirked lightly. She remembered reading the brief entry in Lucy's journal about how she and her younger friends (Red, Ash, Gary, and Libby) ate a couple berries only edible to Pokemon, and wound up sending them all into the ER. "Sorry."  
>Libby looked down at Lucy and crossed her arms across her chest. "So…all those years of denying Jen her chances to become a Pokemon trainer, you weren't keeping her here because you were worried about her safety, were you?"<br>"I care about her more than you can imagine!" Lucy hissed.  
>"But not as a daughter? Just for all the wrong reasons." N spit.<br>"I raised her! I protected her! She's mine! Do you hear me!? Mine!" Lucy screamed as she tried to crawl towards Jen.  
>"<em>And we thought Giovanni was crazy.<em>" Mew muttered to Jen and Mewtwo.  
>"Jen?" Vulpix asked worriedly.<br>Jen bent down and let Vulpix and Rattata climb into her bag. She felt a little bit better with all of her Pokemon near her.  
>"Where did you get those Pokemon? How did you get Pokemon?" Lucy growled. "You shouldn't have any Pokemon of your own."<br>"Do you recognize them?" Jen asked icily.  
>"No."<br>"They used to be your Pokemon, with the exception of the Rattata." Libby replied. "I hacked into your PokeDatabase and took them. They were the only two left."  
>Lucy frowned. "No, I didn't—I don't have any of my old Pokemon left. I got rid of them all to keep them from attacking Jen."<br>"You didn't get rid of all of us." Haunter muttered as he stayed close to Jen.  
>Lucy stared at Haunter and Vulpix and scoffed. "Oh…those two. I guess I just forgot about them."<br>Jen's eyes widened in anger as her hands clenched into tight fists. "You just forgot about them? What the Hell is that supposed to mean?! You don't just 'forget' your Pokemon!" Jen hissed.  
>Lucy flinched at Jen's anger. She shrugged sheepishly. "I just stopped using them after a while and-"<br>Everyone in the room glared at her.  
>"<em>How are we related to her?<em>" Libby wondered bitterly.  
>Jen grabbed Haunter by one of his hands and stormed out of Ash's room. She was furious with Lucy, but she also felt a terrible pain in her chest for her Pokemon. How could her mo—how could Lucy possibly forget Haunter and Vulpix? She gritted her teeth as she held back the raging power that was building up inside of her. She didn't dare let it out, not with her friends and family (not including Lucy) nearby.<br>"Jen, are you alright?" Delia asked as Jen raced past her for the door. "Jen?"  
>Jen pushed the door open and walked outside to see Ho-Oh leaning up against the house. "Your mom is pretty loud for a human."<br>Jen scowled at him and continued on towards the forest that surrounded part of the small town. "Stow it, Dodo bird."  
>Ho-Oh pushed himself off of the house and grabbed Jen by the arm. "Hey, hey, Halfling…that wasn't sarcasm." He said in a calm tone. He glanced over at Ash's house and then back at Jen.<br>"What do you want, Ho-Oh?" Jen growled.  
>He did a quick three-sixty before hugging Jen. Jen flinched in surprise at the kind act. He quickly pulled away from her and narrowed his eyes at both Jen and all of her Pokemon. "None of you will speak of that hug. If anyone asks, tell them I was getting rid of a bug type that was bugging her."<br>"Thanks, Ho-Oh."  
>He nodded as some of their friends began to leave the house. They looked almost as miffed as Jen did, but with a slight hint of satisfaction in their step.<br>Libby noticed Jen and quickly ran up to her, pulling her into a tight sibling embrace. "I'm so sorry, Jen."  
>"Why are you sorry, Libby? You're not her. You're not Lucy." She muttered as she leaned into Libby's embrace.<br>A soft paw touched her shoulder, causing Jen to face Mew. "We might want to go now. I'm sure Red and the others want to get out of that Rocket base, wherever it is."  
>Jen nodded and turned back to Libby. "We need to go."<br>Libby's shoulders sagged sorrowfully. "Come and visit me whenever you can, alright?"  
>"Lib, you're coming with us." Ash said bluntly. "We're going to need your help as well if we're going to face Team Rocket."<br>Libby's face instantly lit up as she began to follow the others to the outskirts of town. "Sweet!"  
>"Are you sure you really want to do this, Libby?" Jen asked.<br>"Dude, I've got nothing better to do. Plus, I haven't seen you in a while and I'm just now finding out that my little sister is a freaking Pokemon! I want to hear more about this." Libby smirked. "First off, what does the inside of a Pokeball look like?"  
>Jen snickered and shook her head. "I don't know, Libby, nor do I really want to find out. By the way, what did you guys do to Lucy? I'm surprised she not out here screaming her head off."<br>"We locked her in my room. My mom, Bianca, and her grandfather are going to be keeping an eye on her. Plus, they'll be safer here." Ash said with Pikachu on his shoulder.  
>Jen nodded as they found themselves to be outside of Pallet Town. "To Kalos?"<br>No one replied. The group turned towards all the frozen Legendries as they stared hesitantly up at the sky.  
>"What's the matter?" Libby asked. "Aren't we going?"<br>Jen grabbed Mewtwo's hand and squeezed it gently. "What is it?"  
>"We need to get as far away from Pallet Town as possible. Ho-Oh, take to the sky with Ash and Libby." Mewtwo ordered as the mind projection broke, allowing Ho-Oh to transform back into his brilliant, Legendary form.<br>"We're doing what?" Libby cried as Jen helped her up onto Ho-Oh's back.  
>Jen looked over for Ash to see that he had already taken off on his Pidgeot, while N and Colress were on Charizard and Peek.<br>"Ho-Oh, go." Jen cried.  
>"Wait! Wait, Jen, how are you-" Libby couldn't finish as Ho-Oh pounded his wings against the air and soared into the air.<br>"What's coming? Or rather who is coming?" Jen asked as she and the remaining others followed close behind.  
>"I can't quite tell, but it seems like Moltres and Zapdos, but at the same times…it's not completely them." Mew replied. "What about you, Mewtwo?"<br>"Same. I sense a darkness coming from them, but they are keeping their distance." Mewtwo answered.  
>Jen tried to scan the sky for the two Legendry Birds, but the skies remained free of them. She did happen to notice Libby staring at her in awe. She was taking the news of her sister being part Pokemon better than Jen thought she would.<br>"You can go and talk to your sister." Mew said as she nudged Jen towards Libby.  
>Jen sped up and hovered next to her sister. "Cool, huh?"<br>"Dude…you do not know how jealous I am right now. How are you doing that? Are you a flying type or something?"  
>Jen snickered. "I'm a psychic type, but I'm still part human. Wow, that sounds weird."<br>"So is your type psychic as well?"  
>Jen frowned. "I don't understand, Lib."<br>Libby looked over her shoulder at Mewtwo, who still looked like Kenji, and smirked at Jen. "What's your type, little sister?"  
>Jen narrowed her eyes humorously at Libby, while her Pokemon chuckled at Libby's joke. "Haha! You're hilarious, Libby."<br>Ho-Oh rolled his eyes and groaned. "I hope you two are not going to be like this for the rest of the trip."  
>"Oh shut it, Ho-Oh." Jen grumbled.<br>"And you can understand them too?" Libby cried excitedly. "Wicked! What is Ho-Oh saying?"  
>"You can tell your annoying sister to-"<br>"He wants you to pet him."  
>"What? No!" Ho-Oh cawed.<br>"Okay." Libby beamed.  
>"Don't you dare touch me, human. I will throw you off my back and—and…" Ho-Oh went quiet as Libby rubbed his neck.<br>Jen drifted over to look Ho-Oh in the eye and smiled.  
>Ho-Oh stared back at her from the corner of his eye, silently warning her not to say a word.<br>Jen chuckled and let herself float back towards the Mews and Latias. Latias was giggling quietly to herself as she watched Libby continue to give Ho-Oh a neck rub. "Looks like Ho-Oh has a new friend."  
>"At least he likes one of us." Jen smirked. She then looked over at Mewtwo, who was staring straight ahead, but Jen knew that he was focused on the two Legendries following them. She turned on her back and tried to spot them, but all she saw was open air.<br>"They are there. They're just trying to stay hidden." Mewtwo said after a long moment of silence. "It's as if they are…"  
>"Stalking us." Mew finished. She looked at Mewtwo and Jen. "<em>Their thoughts sound primal.<em>"

Above Kalos on the Other Side  
>Celebi's group, which consisted of the Kami Trio, and Darkrai, had volunteered to travel to Kalos to locate and rescue Red and the others. They had used their gems to travel across the regions without worry of any human Teams attempting to capture them.<br>"We should be above Kalos now." Thundurus said as he tapped his gem. He disappeared before the eyes of his friends and materialized within his original dimension.  
>The others materialized beside her and looked down at the region below them.<br>"Where did Arceus say they would be hidden?" Celebi asked.  
>"He said near a factory." Landorus replied.<br>"Yveltal should have come with us. He could have helped." Tornadus muttered. "How are we supposed to locate a factory in this huge-"  
>"Move!" Darkrai cried as a huge shadow ball shot past them.<br>The group looked down towards the attacker and recoiled at the sight.  
>A red eyed, dark purple scaled Lugia darted towards them with a red eyed, black and gray, and pale crescent-mooned Cresselia right behind him. Three Rocket choppers tailed them as the dark Legendries continued to attack their friends.<br>"Lugia, Cresselia, what are you doing? It's us! Celebi, Darkrai, and the Kamis. We're your friends." Celebi cried as she evaded an attack from Cresselia.  
>Cresselia screamed in anger as her attack missed its mark. It sounded animalistic.<br>Celebi covered her ears and flew over to Darkrai's side. He was powering up a shadow ball to throw at the approaching Cresselia. "No, Darkrai! Don't!"  
>Darkrai threw the attack anyway, but one of the Rocket choppers shot it down with a mini rocket. Both the attack and the rocket exploded in the air.<br>"Damn humans." Darkrai growled.  
>The Kami Trio slammed into Darkrai and Celebi as Lugia tackled them with his tail. He roared at them loudly, causing each of them to tense up out of fright. Lugia had never made a sound so dark and preditorial as that ever before. It was unnatural.<br>All of a sudden, all three of the helicopters surrounded the Legendries. Darkrai, Celebi, and the Trio prepared to attack the choppers, but the Rocket choppers were faster. Purple sonic waves flew from small dishes on the top of the three helicopters at the Legendries, forcing them to cringe in pain. They all grabbed their heads as the sonic waves held them in a suspended prison.  
>All five Legendries screamed and cried out for help as they continued to hold onto the heads, unable to reach down for the gems around their necks.<br>Celebi forced her eyes to slowly open as her skin turned a dark grayish-green and her pupils slit and shrank. Her thoughts turned primal as her screams of pain became ones of anger and savagery.


	17. Shadows in Kalos

Red slowly looked up from where he was strapped down to the chair. The last thing he recalled was being awoken by an unbearable pain all over his body.  
>He tried to look around the dark room, but all he could see was a digital camera resting on a tripod a few feet away from him. He glared at the camera just in case a Team Rocket grunt was watching on the other side.<br>"_Where are Amy and Sabrina? Where are my Pokemon?_" Red wondered angrily. He wanted to scream at the camera, but he was mute once more. He tapped his fingers on the arms of the chair and stared at the camera. "_I wonder what will they do if I knock the camera over?_"  
>Red tried to kick the stand over, but found his feet to be strapped down to the chair as well. "<em>Damn it!<em>"  
>He began to pull at the leather restraints, but they remained firm against his limbs. Soon enough, the leather began to dig and cut through his skin, but Red was desperate to free himself. He gritted his teeth against the pain and eventually freed his hands.<br>He bent down and quickly unstrapped the restraints around his feet. Finally free, Red jumped to his feet and ran from the chair. He felt two sticky pods fall away from the sides of his head as he ran for one of the walls.  
>"<em>I really don't want to know what those things were.<em>" Red growled as he began to feel around the wall for a door. Unfortunately, he felt nothing that indicated a door.  
>He glanced back to the door in panic. He had to find an exit before whoever was watching on the other end of the camera alerted the others. Red went back to searching frantically, but he couldn't find a handle or a door knob.<br>Red shut his eyes and slammed his hand against the wall angrily. "How the Hell did they even put me in here?" He tried to look through the darkness, but it was like a cave. The only light was coming from the camera.  
>"<em>I'll just risk it.<em>" He mentally groaned as he took the camera from the stand.  
>Red shone the light all around the room. He didn't see anything right away, but as he continued to search the room he noticed metal rungs that reached up to a trapdoor in the ceiling.<br>Still holding onto the camera, Red ascended the metal ladder. He slowly and quietly pushed open the trapdoor and peeked out.  
>What he saw caused his heart to skip a beat or two. He closed the door and steadied his heart before swallowing and pushing on the door again.<br>The area above his prison was relatively dim, but he could just make out Regice. However, it looked different. Instead of being an icy blue, the Legendry's body was navy blue with dark striations inside of its body. The braille on its face was no longer yellow either, but crimson.  
>Red didn't dare open the door any more than a crack, or shine the light of the camera onto the Regi. Instead, he lowered himself back into the room and switched the camera to night vision.<br>Heavy footsteps could be heard approaching Red and Regice as Red peered out from under the trapdoor again. A pattern of horrific, and angry beeps sounded from the approaching Legendary.  
>Red cautiously pointed the camera through the crack to see Regigigas. Its body was no longer white, but gray. The vegetation that once covered most of its body looked more like poison ivy, fungi, and mold.<br>Regigigas seemed to be screaming at Regice. Regice hissed at the larger Regi and swiftly drifted away.  
>Red could then see Registeel sitting bent over as Regice moved out of the way. Its whole entire body looked dark and rusted over.<br>"_Is it-? Can it still move?_" Red wondered. "_What the Hell did Team Rocket do to them?_"  
>Regigigas screamed again and attacked Registeel. The steel golem slid across the ground before slowly, with creaking and groaning limbs, climbing to its feet. It turned to Regigigas and charged it.<br>The smaller Regi only managed to push the greater one a few inches back. Regigigas shrieked again and tossed the Registeel out of view.  
>Red waited anxiously as Regigigas chased after Registeel before raising the door a little more. He quickly scanned the area with the camera to see if the Regis were nearby or coming back. The coast looked clear.<br>Red hoisted himself out of the hole and crept across the ground as quietly as he could. The area was large, which was both good and bad. The exit could be anywhere and so could the Regis. He could still hear them fighting a little ways off.  
>He held the camera up and followed it until it led him to a stone wall. He pointed it from side to side and saw that the wall stretched on for a good while on both sides. Quickly deciding which way to go, Red followed the wall for a bit.<br>The sounds of fighting were slowly starting to fade as he heard one of the Regis fall.  
>"<em>I have to get out of here and find out what Giovanni and Team Rocket did to the Regi golems.<em>" Red growled.  
>Through the screen of the camera, Red could see that the wall suddenly began to curve before him. "<em>Did they put me in a…no.<em>"  
>He glanced down at the ground and shuffled one foot over the rough and grainy ground. It was clay. He glanced out into the dim area and pointed the camera.<br>He could see the Regis again, but they all looked to be a good ways away from where he stood. On the ground, however, he noticed long white lines of paint that formed a large rectangle and smaller boxes.  
>"<em>Oh…shit.<em>" He thought grimly as the realization dawned on him. Red lowered the camera from his face.  
>He grimaced as he walked towards the white lines and stopped within a small rectangle. Red dropped the camera and looked out into the darkness at the Regis. There was no running from them. Not in this place. They would eventually find him, and he would be forced to fight or die.<br>Team Rocket had locked him away in a Pokemon Stadium with the Regis.

Within Pallet Town  
>Bianca had been talking to Delia about Ash ever since the others had left. They had all been doing their best to ignore the screams and banging from upstairs.<br>Delia sighed and looked down sadly. "How did this happen? She was doing so well."  
>"Mrs. Ketchum, don't worry." Bianca said calmly. "Jen's mom, Lucy…"<br>"It's not Lucy that I am sorry for. It's my nieces. I thought Lucy had finally let go of Jen, but then she began talking about Jen returning through her bedroom window." She looked at the stairs leading to Ash's room and grimaced. "Why would she act like this?"  
>Bianca wanted to tell her the truth, but Jen's secret was not hers to share. She simply shrugged and looked at her grandfather. He had fallen asleep in one of the Ketchum's cushion chairs.<br>"Ash had tried to call me about something a couple months ago, but when I tried to ask him about it when he returned home, but he said that he couldn't remember."  
>Bianca looked at her puzzled.<br>"Sorry. I'm just wondering aloud." Delia said with a soft smile.  
>"Don't be, Mrs. Ketchum." Bianca said. "<em>She sounds like Jen…or Jen sounds like her. I guess Mrs. Ketchum and Jen had a better relationship with each other than Jen did with her mom.<em>"  
>There was a moment of silence between the two women before they both looked back towards Ash's room.<br>"How long has she been quiet?" Bianca asked.  
>They stood up from their chairs and ran up the stairs. Delia knocked on the door, trying hard to hide her panic in both her knock and voice. "Lucy, are you alright?"<br>No reply.  
>Bianca unlocked the door and threw it open.<br>The room was empty. Ash's window was left wide open with some of his bed sheets hanging out the window.  
>"Oh no…"<p>

Following Ariana  
>Ariana was waiting in one of the control rooms, watching both Red and Amy. She was quickly growing bored of watching the teens resting in the chairs.<br>She was about to order another grunt to take over when Red suddenly woke up. He immediately began pulling at his restraints.  
>"Doesn't that hurt, boy?" She asked dryly as she continued to watch him struggle.<br>It took him a while, but after many moments of pulling at his wrists, Red finally freed his hands. He bent down and unstrapped his legs and disappeared from the camera's line of sight.  
>Ariana's finger hovered over the alarm button, but stopped when he reappeared. He grabbed the camera from its stand and walked over to the metal ladder.<br>"I wouldn't go up there if I were you. You might not like what you see." She snickered as she watched him push on the trapdoor.  
>She saw the camera quickly shake as Red ducked back down. He saw the Legendries guarding his cell.<br>"Told you. You're not going anywhere, kid."  
>Red held the camera up as Regigigas tackled Registeel.<br>"Damn…Giovanni will get pissed if they kill each other." She muttered as Regigigas walked away from Red. "Go back down, boy. You'll be safer."  
>To her surprise, though, Red gathered his courage and quietly made his way out of the safety, and into the dim stadium that served as the Regis's holding cell.<br>"You idiot!" Ariana growled. Her fingers didn't hesitate to hit the alarm button. Someone needed to get him before the Dark Regis found him.  
>"Ariana, what is wrong?" Giovanni croaked angrily from her tablet. "Why did you sound the alarm?"<br>"The mute boy has escaped from his cell. He is in the stadium with the Regis. We need to get him back into his cell or retrieve him from the stadium." She replied abruptly.  
>"Shut the alarm off and switch on all the lights." Giovanni commanded.<br>"S-Sir?! A-Are you sure you want to do that? If the lights are turned on, then the Regis will see him. They'll kill him!"  
>"How dare you question my orders! Turn on the damn lights! I want to see that boy suffer!" Giovanni growled.<br>Ariana stared at her tablet fearfully. She had never killed anyone before, especially a child. She shut the alarm off, but her hand hovered over the stadium light switch. "He's just a child…"  
>"Ariana, turn the lights on. NOW!" Giovanni roared.<br>Ariana shut her eyes and hit the switch.  
>The stadium was instantly illuminated as every shadow was banished by the light. Red could be seen standing calmly within one of the trainer's square of stadium.<br>"_Run, boy, run. You can still make it to the trapdoor. Hurry and run!_" Ariana mentally cried.  
>Red didn't move. All four dark Regis slowly turned towards Red, each one of them growled at him. They were going to attack and kill him. The three smaller Regis bolted towards him, but Regigigas shoved each of them over as it charged towards the silent boy.<br>Ariana shut her eyes again and turned away from the screen. There was a loud explosion and static coming from the camera Red was carrying.  
>Ariana looked back up at the screen of the stadium to see that Red was gone. All that remained was smoke and bits of broken clay. Her hands tightened into fists as she tried to keep a straight face. She glanced down at the black square on her tablet. "Are you happy now, sir?" She asked bitterly.<br>There was a long moment of silence before Giovanni responded. "The girl, Amy, is missing from her cell."

At the entrance of Terminus Cave  
>It had taken the group quite a while to fly over to Kalos. The region was farther away from any of the other regions that the group had been to in the past. Everyone was exhausted as they finally reached the boarder of Kalos, and decided to stop for the night at the cave.<br>"Are we going into the cave?" Libby asked as she slid off of Ho-Oh's back.  
>The Legendries were silent as they studied the cave.<br>"It is the home of Zygarde." Mewtwo stated.  
>"I don't think he's there anymore, but it would still be rude if we tried to stay in his cave without his permission." Mew added. "Plus, the last time I went to see Mewtwo's cave, Team Rocket bugged it. Who knows if they bugged Zygarde's cave?"<br>"They did what?" Mewtwo growled.  
>"So we'll just stay out in the open for the night?" Ho-Oh groaned. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I will not be caught by a Team of humans while I'm asleep."<br>Libby looked to Jen for a translation.  
>"We're just trying to decide what we're doing for the night."<br>"So the cave is off limits?" Rattata asked.  
>"Eh, not for regular Pokemon…or trainers. Zygarde is pretty lenient to any trainer who ventures into his cave. As for Legendries, we kind of have a rule…it's kind of like the humans' rule of don't trespass into others' homes without their permission. You recall how uneasy Rayquaza was when we were all at the Sky Pillar, right? Arceus made him give everyone temporary permission." Mew explained.<br>"Perhaps we could use the gems for the night, while everyone else stays in the cave?" Latias suggested. "Or can we bring them with us?"  
>All of the Legendries stared at their human friends.<br>"What did they say?" Ash asked N. He had yet to learn that Jen too could understand them.  
>N shrugged and looked at Jen. "What gems are they talking about?"<br>"Arceus gave them a gem that can send them to a Team Rocket free…and human free world. An alternate world."  
>"Arceus? You saw Arceus?" Ash exclaimed.<br>Jen nodded. "You met him a while back." She said as she recalled seeing him at the Sky Pillar months ago.  
>"How did you know that?" Ash asked, referring to a time much earlier than the Sky Pillar.<br>"Yeah, what are is Jen talking about? We saw Arceus years ago." Pikachu asked Jen's Pokemon.  
>"<em>Should we give them back their memories?"<em> Mew asked Mewtwo.  
>"<em>It would make things easier.<em>" He replied as he stared at Ash and Pikachu. His eyes glowed blue as he restored their memories as best he could. There were still some blanks in their memory, but Mewtwo filled them in with his own memories.  
>Ash and Pikachu stared forward as they registered the memory before turning towards Jen. "You brought Red back! You're a Mew!"<br>"What?! She is? But Jen is not soft and adorable!" Libby cried. She looked at her sister before stroking her hair. "Okay, so she's got soft hair, but the adorable part is questionable."  
>Jen scoffed and playfully punched her sister on the arm.<br>"Both Mew and Mewtwo were told to train you. How has it been going?" Ash asked.  
>"We've…taken a long break, but I've already learned a lot." Jen replied.<br>"WAIT ONE SECOND!" Libby cried.  
>"Lib, hush!" Ash and Jen shushed.<br>"Sorry. Ash said Mewtwo. Mew is the cutie over there, and you're, I'm betting, the third Mew of the group, Jen. So where is Mewtwo…who has the…sexy voice. Oh God, I said a Legendary had a sexy voice…" Libby mumbled pitifully.  
>"<em>Are you going to tell her?<em>" Jen asked.  
>"Hang on…what did his name…" Libby began trailing off as she checked her phone for something.<br>"_Better hurry up. She has a habit of checking the meaning of peoples' names on her phone. She'll connect the dots._" Jen warned.  
>"<em>Let her.<em>" Mewtwo replied as he cupped her chin and kissed her.  
>Libby frowned at her phone screen. "Kenji…means two…Jen, do you have something that you want to te—WTFHJJFIE!" Libby dropped her phone as she stared with wide eyes at Jen and Mewtwo.<br>Mewtwo had broken his mind projection during the kiss, allowing both Ash and Libby to see. Jen snickered as she took in their astonished expressions. Her Pokemon and the others were cracking up laughing.  
>"J-J-Jen…" Ash choked. "You…and Mewtwo…"<br>"SHIT!" Libby screamed.  
>"Excuse you?" Colress asked.<br>"Libby, hush! Seriously!"  
>"No, Jen!" Libby cried softly. "Why? Why would you go behind my back about this? I thought he was Kenji, but…no! He is your teacher with the…no, not again! You can't make me say it again. You tricked me into saying it to him…three times? Not again!"<br>"_Can you translate?_" Mewtwo asked Jen.  
>"<em>Uh…I think she's only flipping out about me not telling her earlier that you were my sexy voiced teacher.<em>" Jen giggled.  
>"Jen, stop laughing!" Libby cried. She glanced at Mewtwo with dish-wide eyes. "No. I am not saying it again."<br>Ash walked up to Jen and Mewtwo with a slightly humored look on his face. "So…how is training really going?"  
>The smirk from Jen's face immediately faded. "Ash!"<br>"_He's just like Red._" Mewtwo chuckled as he hugged her around the waist.  
>Ash held his hands up in defense.<br>"Can we just promise never to speak about me calling you…uh, you-know-what…Mewtwo?" Libby asked.  
>Mewtwo glanced down at Jen, who was smirking slyly at Libby. "I won't speak of it again."<br>Libby looked at Jen with pleading eyes.  
>"Not a chance, sister."<br>Libby's mouth fell open. "B-But, Jen? Why? You—You…why?"  
>"Cause I'm your little sister. That's why."<br>Libby pouted and narrowed her eyes at Jen. She stayed like that for a moment before flicking her on the forehead. "Jerk."  
>"Spaz."<br>"Idget."  
>"Loon."<br>Libby laughed and shook her head. "Alright. I'll willingly suffer, but that's only cuz you're my little sister. It's not because I love you or anything special like that."  
>"Oh, shut up, Libby." Jen grinned as she hugged her sister.<br>Libby rolled her eyes and hugged her back.  
>Ash tapped Libby on the shoulder. "Come on, Lib. It's time to go to bed."<br>"Alright. Night ya'll!"  
>"Night!" Mew cried as Libby and the others walked into the mouth of the cave.<br>"So how do these things work?" Ho-Oh asked tiredly.  
>"Arceus said to have a want to go to the other world." Latias said. She held the gem in her paw, but nothing happened. "I don't want to leave them."<br>"I also kind of want to stay with my sister. I haven't seen her in a while." Jen said aloud as her attention drifted towards the cave.  
>"Okay. See you tomorrow then." Ho-Oh said curtly as he pecked at his gem. He instantly vanished to the other dimension.<br>Mew sighed and shook her head. "Ho-Oh…Jen, it may be safer if you stay with us. I understand if you want to be with your sister, but we can't risk any of us being caught. They will be safe in the cave for tonight."  
>Jen nodded reluctantly.<br>Latias looked back down at her gem and squeezed it tightly in her hand. Both she and Latios disappeared before everyone's eyes.  
>"See you two on the other side. Don't take you too long!" Mew waved as she too disappeared into thin air.<br>Jen turned to face Mewtwo and gave him a soft smile. "So how are we going to do this? I reappeared back in this world the moment I took the gem off."  
>Mewtwo smirked. "We will just have to stay close together then." He pulled her close and placed a part of the necklace around her neck.<br>They waited for a moment for something to happen, but nothing did. They were still standing in front of Zygarde's cave. Both Mewtwo and Jen looked at the gem and frowned.  
>"Are we doing something wrong?" Jen asked, but she already knew the answer.<br>Even though Arceus told her to stay with someone when they used the gem, the gem just refused to take her along.  
>"Just be patient, Jen." Mewtwo said softly when he noticed her sorrowful expression. "You belong with the rest of us, with me."<br>Jen shook her head and took the gem off of her neck. "The gem thinks otherwise."  
>"The gem does not have a consciousness. It cannot decide whether or not you are allowed to enter into a different world or not. This is Arceus." Mewtwo growled. "<em>Arceus!<em>"  
>"Mewtwo, I don't think he-"<br>Mewtwo glowered down at her. There was anger burning in his eyes. Jen flinched and moved back. "It's not fair to you, Jen. You're one of us."  
>Jen was silent. She couldn't think of what she wanted to say.<br>"The gem took you to an alternate world, the world that I could have created, but it won't take you to the one Arceus has for us. Why?"  
>Jen shrugged sheepishly.<br>Mewtwo's features relaxed when he noticed her new expression. He pulled her into an embrace, holding her close to his chest. "I am not mad at you, Jen. I just don't want to leave you unprotected."  
>"I'll be fine. I'll be with my sister and the others." She replied softly. "Plus, it will be only for tonight."<br>Mewtwo grimaced as he glanced towards the cave.  
>"I'll make myself look like Mikey if that will make you feel any better."<br>"I'll stay-" Mewtwo said.  
>Jen smiled at Mewtwo, but shook her head. "I don't want to admit it, but would be better if you stayed in the other dimension for the night."<br>Mewtwo looked like he was debating with himself. He sighed again. "I don't like that idea."  
>"Nor do I, Mewtwo." Jen groaned. "But…Team Rocket know what you look like as Kenji. You'll be safer with the others in the other dimension."<br>"Jen-"  
>"Mewtwo! Jen! What is taking you guys so long?" Mew cried.<br>"The gem won't let Jen cross over." Mewtwo replied.  
>Mew stared at the gem around Mewtwo's neck and then at Jen. "Odd…how Ood. So what are we doing then? Is Jen staying on this side with her sister? I'm sure Zygarde would understand."<br>Jen looked up at Mewtwo, but he didn't return her gaze. He didn't want her to see his anxious expression. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine, Mewtwo. It'll just be for the night."  
>Neither Mew nor Mewtwo liked her answer. "Stay inside the cave. We'll see you tomorrow." Mew ordered.<br>Jen nodded.  
>Mewtwo silently walked her to the entrance of the cave. Everyone was already fast asleep on the cave ground.<br>Jen smiled at her sister's and Pokémon's silhouettes. They all looked at peace.  
>She suddenly felt two hands on her arms. Jen turned to see Mewtwo staring at her through the dark. His bright purple eyes seemed to glow in the shadows of the cave.<br>He lowered his head towards her neck and kissed her softly. His fingers slowly traced the scars on her arm. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
>Jen nodded solemnly and kissed him on the cheek. "See you in the morning, Mewtwo. I love you."<br>"I love you too. Good night, Jen." Mewtwo said as he kissed her on the forehead.  
>The pressure of his lips on her forehead faded as he moved away, but when she opened her eyes, he was gone. Both he and Mew had crossed over to the other dimension.<br>She waited a few minutes, staring out into the darkness, before laying down next to her sister and friends. Jen let her eyes shut, but it felt like only a moment later when she the sound of a furious caw rang out in the starry sky.  
>Jen's eyes shot up towards the night sky, but she didn't dare leave the cave. "<em>We are well hidden in here.<em>" She thought reassuringly to herself.  
>There was a fiery red glow that lit up the sky above the cave. Jen held her breath as the two Legendary Birds, Zapdos and Moltres, passed high overhead.<br>Both Birds looked different compared to the last time she had seen them. Moltres's golden feathered body was now an ash black, and the fire that made up her wings was now crimson red and white. Zapdos, on the other hand, looked almost normal. His bright yellow feathers held a darker tint to them, and instead of yellow sparks circulating his body, red, threatening volts flew around his being.  
>"What the Hell happened to them?" Libby whispered in bewilderment beside Jen.<p> 


	18. We're Trying That Again?

Mewtwo sat staring at the empty cave. He knew Jen would be safe with her sister and the others, but there were other thoughts going on through his mind.  
>"<em>Why did the gem not work with Jen? It sent her to a completely different world. Arceus, I need to talk to you.<em>" Mewtwo mentally called out to the god-like Legendary.  
>"<em>I'm listening, Mewtwo, but I cannot leave the Distortion World.<em>" Arceus's voice echoed within his mind. "_Palkia already told me about your dilemma with the gem._"  
>"<em>Why is it not allowing Jen to cross over with the rest of us? You said she would be able to come with us to this world as long as she was with one of us.<em>"  
>"<em>I honestly don't know why the gem did not work with her.<em>"  
>"<em>You created them! You made them to work on all of us, even Jen!<em>" Mewtwo growled.  
>"<em>And it does work on her. It just does not work the way any of us hoped it would.<em>"  
>"<em>Is there a way that she could-<em>"  
>"<em>I don't know, Mewtwo. Give me some time and I will see what I can do, but I promise nothing. In the meantime, get some sleep. She will be safe.<em>" Arceus said calmly.  
>"<em>What about Moltres and Zapdos? They were following us. Why do they seem different? What happened to them?<em>"  
>Arceus was silent for a moment. "<em>What happened to them indeed. Their darker and primal sides have been forced out. I'd advice that you all stay hidden.<em>"  
>Mewtwo looked back at the cave.<br>"_Do not worry, Mewtwo. They are alright. Zapdos and Moltres have passed over them._"  
>Mewtwo glared up at the unseen Legendary.<br>Arceus sighed. "_You can use the gem to see her. Hold it up and look through it. To reverse the effect, hold the gem up again._"  
>"<em>Why didn't you tell us this earlier?!<em>"  
>"<em>New feature.<em>"  
>"<em>Are you kidding me?<em>"  
>"<em>I can get rid of it.<em>" Arceus threatened.  
>Mewtwo held the gem up and looked through it. He could hardly see a thing. However, when he lowered the gem he could see the silhouettes of the teens and their Pokemon. He relaxed when he saw Jen's silhouette next to her sister's and her Pokémons'. "<em>Thank you, Arceus.<em>"  
>"<em>You're welcome.<em>" Arceus said, seemingly distracted. "_Be on your guard. I sent Celebi's group to Kalos earlier to find Red and the others, but I fear that whatever has befallen Moltres and Zapdos has happened to them._"  
>Mewtwo turned towards the starry sky. "<em>Noted.<em>"

Somewhere over the sea  
>"They're where now?" Clara growled into her walkie-talkie.<br>"Kalos. The Birds have arrived in Kalos." The grunt on the other end replied.  
>"It looks like the Mews are taking the bait." Ty said.<br>"And then…Jackpot!" Lacy cried happily.  
>"Lacy, shut up!" Clara spit.<br>"Shall we head over there?" Ty asked.  
>"Sure. We're supposed to deliver the Mews to Giovanni anyway." Lacy stated. "I wonder what they will look like, especially Jen."<br>Ty tapped the pilot's shoulder. "Take us to Kalos. Laverre City."

Team Rocket Base  
>Celebi's group, along with Lugia and Cresselia, were led to prisons made specially to hold them. There were collars around their necks or arms as a group of grunts walked uneasily beside them. Each of the grunts cast fearful glances back at the Legendries.<br>The Legendries hissed at them, causing many of the grunts to cringe in fright.  
>"Quit your bitching ya pussies!" An elite Dim Sun grunt growled. "They are under our control."<br>Some of the grunts glared at the elite, but none of them stopped or tried to talk back.  
>Many of the Team Leaders watched from above on a catwalk as the Legendries were paraded past them.<br>Blake Hall, Team Dim Sun's Leader, stared anxiously at Darkrai. "They finally caught Darkrai."  
>"You really think Giovanni will keep his word? He has almost all of the Legendries. What makes you think he'll reward us with the Legendries we have each been desperately seeking? With one of his Legendries?" Maxie asked bitterly.<br>"Did you really just say 'his' Legendries? Maxie, you have fallen so far and so hard. What the Hell happened to you? What the Hell happened to all of us?" Archie growled. "Since when did we become Giovanni's puppets?"  
>"He has that psychic under his control. Mewtwo. You remember what it can do." Cyrus snapped.<br>"We need Cipher to form a mutiny against Team Rocket. I'll get my grunts to reform and take down Giovanni. Who is with me?" Archie asked with a bold tone in his voice.  
>The Leaders just stared at him.<br>"Are you kidding me? You all are going to continue to let Team Rocket, Giovanni, use us and our grunts? We used to be great! Fear! Now, we are Team Rocket's bitches."  
>"You think we like it?" Blake growled.<br>"We don't want to wind up like Ghetsis, Fraud, or Greevil." Cyrus hissed.  
>Giovanni had ordered Fraud to be used as a public example to all the Team Leaders. The Great Gavel Leader was quartered by four Rhyhorns after he and his grunts tried to use their break heart devices to overthrow Giovanni.<br>The Team Leaders grimaced at the painful and gory memory.  
>Greevil, on the other hand, was still alive…to an extent, or so everyone was led to believe. The last time any of the Team Leaders had seen the old Leader was about a month or so ago. He had collapsed onto the ground during their first meeting and didn't awaken. Now, he was hidden away somewhere on life support.<br>The only reason why Giovanni had agreed to let him live was due to his grunt's loyalty. As long as he was alive, the Cipher peons would obey Team Rocket and Lovrina, the scientist working on the shadow machine, would continue to create shadow Legendries.  
>"Even though we are nowhere near being friends, Archie, I'd still advice you not to do this." Maxie said sternly.<br>"Shut up, Maxie. If you're not going to help me, then you can go back to blowing Giovanni and his grunts." Archie roared as he stormed away. "Cowards!"  
>"He's going to get himself killed." Blake muttered as he shook his head somberly.<br>"Archie has already signed his death certificate." Cyrus said dryly as he looked up at the ceiling. "Our words are no longer safe."  
>The Leaders followed his gaze and spotted the security camera pointed at them. The lens shifted as the viewer on the other side zoomed in on all of the Leaders.<br>"Rest in peace, Archie." Maxie sighed.

The next morning  
>Jen was awaken by someone poking her on the nose. She slowly opened her eyes to see Mew and Vulpix staring at her. Mew was hovering at the mouth of the cave, but had used her tail to poke Jen awake.<br>"Good morning!" They chirped in unison.  
>"Morning guys. How did you sleep?"<br>"The other side was so cool. You know how we could see the distant city lights and that tower when we first flew into Kalos? Well, Latias and I couldn't see any of that. Kalos was light only by moonlight and it was beautiful!" Mew cried. "I wish you all could have seen it."  
>"Mew told us about the gem not working on you, Jen. Sorry." Vulpix said as she sat down next to Jen.<br>"It's alright. I can just picture it in my mind. Did you sleep well, Vulpix?" Jen asked as she scratched Vulpix behind her ears.  
>"Yep! It was fun! This was my first time sleeping in a cave." Vulpix smiled as she sat back up and stretched.<br>Jen rubbed her eyes and looked around the cave at everyone. They were all eating with their Pokemon.  
>Ash was glancing every so often at Red's Pokemon. "<em>How did I not recognize my brother's Charizard? They were all signing when they spoke…how did I miss that? Hehe…then again, the last time I saw his Charizard, it was a Charmander.<em>"  
>Jen smiled. She climbed to her feet and stretched. "Is Mewtwo outside?"<br>"Yep. He was still asleep when I came back to this side, but that was a while ago." Mew replied. "You can still go outside and wait for him."  
>Jen and her Pokemon walked out of the cave and looked out over Kalos. "Red, Amy, and Sabrina are somewhere out there."<br>"And so are Zapdos and Moltres." Haunter muttered.  
>"We'll save them all from Team Rocket." Rattata said.<br>"No matter what it takes." Jen added.  
>Two arms suddenly wrapped around her. She felt Mewtwo lean into her and kiss her head.<br>"Good morning, Mewtwo. How did you sleep?" Jen asked sweetly.  
>"Alright. What about you?"<br>"Same." She glanced back towards Kalos. "Where did you see Sabrina's mind go?"  
>Mewtwo kissed her head again and sent her a mental image of the factory. "She is somewhere below it. I couldn't follow her mind all the way to where she was being held. They lined the lower levels with something that is blocking my abilities."<br>Jen frowned. "It looks familiar."  
>"It does? How?"<br>Jen thought in silence. She smirked before replying. "When I was Mikey, I read something about these types of factories. I saw a picture of that particular factory. It is a Pokeball factory."  
>"What's this about a Pokeball factory?" Ash asked as he and the others walked out of the cave.<br>"We're going to the factory where Sabrina and the others are being held." Jen replied.  
>"Are you listening to yourself, Jen?" Libby cried. "We're going to a Pokeball factory. Aren't you the slightest bit worried about Pokeballs working on you?"<br>"I was trying not to think about that." Jen replied. She glanced at her friends and then at Mewtwo. They would need to be careful as well. They had no clue what Team Rocket was doing within the factory. "I guess we'll just have to be on our guard more and move quickly."  
>Mewtwo stared at her with a disapproving look and shook his head.<br>"I agree with Mewtwo. Let us go in and get our cousin and the others, while you and everyone else stay here." Libby said. Jen was about to protest, but Libby covered her mouth with her hand. "Hush! As your older sister, I say you are not going to get captured by Team Rocket."  
>"I ow ee ine." Jen muttered through Libby's hand.<br>"Jen, seriously! Kenji—no—Mewtwo, talk some sense into my sister before I start knocking some into her."  
>Mewtwo pulled Jen behind him protectively.<br>"She's only teasing, Mewtwo." Jen chuckled.  
>"Make yourself look like Mikey. They won't recognize you." Rattata said. "We can try to pull the same stunt we did back at Castelia City."<br>"Are you sure that will work again? They caught us last time." N asked.  
>Jen shrugged. "We have to get them out somehow, but how are we going to get the uniforms?"<br>"English please? There are humans here who can't understand Pokemon." Libby said in mock annoyance.  
>"We could sneak into the base with the gems and grab a couple uniforms for you guys." Mew said. "Mewtwo was told by Arceus that we can use the gems to look across the worlds onto the other side."<br>"Seriously! No hablo Pokemono." Libby cried.  
>Jen and the others chuckled at Libby. "We're going to walk right into their base."<br>Libby beamed at the idea. "Cool! Are we going to Jedi mind trick them into letting us in or what?"  
>"What?" Ho-Oh asked icily. "What the Hell is a Jedi?"<br>"I have no clue…" Mew muttered.  
>"No, Libby. Giovanni had his grunts wearing a special band that cancels out a lot of our psychic abilities." Jen explained. "We're going to need to steal some of their uniforms in order to sneak inside. Mew and the others are going to get them for us."<br>As she said this, Mew, Mewtwo and Latias disappeared into thin air as they crossed over into the other world.  
>"And now we wait." N said as he rested against one of the trees. He then chuckled at his statement.<br>"What's so funny?" Ash asked.  
>"Nothing. It's just something that Mew said to Mewtwo a while back about waiting." N explained.<br>Jen looked towards the factory and shut her eyes. She mentally searched for Red, Amy, and Sabrina, but something kept her from entering the lower levels of the factory. "It's just as Mewtwo said. They've definitely got something up in the factory that is blocking my abilities_._"  
>"Then it is a good thing the Mews and Latias are going to find some uniforms for you all." Colress said in his regular tone. "Would that mean your mind projection of Mikey won't work inside the factory?"<br>Jen shrugged. "I don't know if I should risk it."  
>"Mikey? You can change your appearance?" Libby asked.<br>Jen shifted into Mikey. "Still not what Lucy wanted though."  
>Libby chuckled dryly. "Yeah…no kidding."<br>"What do you mean?" Vulpix asked.  
>"Lucy always wanted a girl and a boy. She got Libby, which she was happy with, and then a couple years later, I came along." Jen replied grimly.<br>"I remember you explained this to Red and me, Libby." As said as he began to explain to the other. "Aunt Lucy wanted your name to be Michael, a boy's name, because she really wanted a boy. Uncle John tried to convince her to name Jen Michaela or Michelle, but she wouldn't have it."  
>"Eventually, they both agreed to let Michael be her middle name, and I was given the privilege of naming my little sister." Libby beamed as she hugged Jen around the neck.<br>"Lucy is a very messed up woman." Jen muttered. "I like the name Michael, but not if it's my first name."  
>"And why didn't you leave your home earlier?" N asked.<br>"Why didn't you leave Ghetsis earlier?" Jen shot back as kindly as she could.  
>"Point taken…"<br>The group remained silent as they waited on the Mews and Latias to return. Libby, Ash, N, and all of their Pokemon eventually went to go keep Ho-Oh company, while Jen sat with her Pokemon.  
>"They've been gone for a while." Vulpix murmured from Jen's lap.<br>"They should be fine as long as they stick together and hold onto the gems." Rattata said calmly. "Besides, there are three of them. They'll be alright, right?"  
>The small group nodded.<br>"You are being quite patient, my dear."  
>Jen and her Pokemon turned to see Colress standing a little ways behind them. Jen gave him a simple grin. "I'm surprised you decided to come along, Colress. I would have though you wanted to stay in Pallet Town."<br>Colress sighed. "I thought about it, but I couldn't convince myself to stay. Besides, you have finally returned to us. Forgive me for reacting the way I did back at the Garden."  
>"Actually, it all worked out perfectly." Jen smiled. "I just wish that whenever something good happens to us that it will last longer than a day."<br>Vulpix nuzzled Jen's hand to which Jen lifted it and began petting both her and Rattata.  
>"I would suggest finding a way to get the gems to work for you. Leave us and stay in the other world with the Mews and the others. We will rescue your cousin and friends." Colress said calmly.<br>Jen's head swirled around to face Colress. "Please tell me you are joking. I am not leaving any of you guys to face Team Rocket and the captured Legendries. Did you not see Zapdos and Moltres?"  
>"I caught a glance." Colress grimaced. They all witnessed the two nightmarish Birds flying over the cave. "It was an amazing sight no less. I wish I was more awake and focused."<br>"For a moment I thought you were going to say something human like, I feel sorry for them or Team Rocket has gone way too far this time."  
>"Perhaps they have…" Colress said as he trailed off. "I wonder who created such a genius machine capable of turning Legendries into darker versions of themselves."<br>"Colress…really?" Jen asked icily.  
>"What? I've told you before, my dear. I am a very curious man." Colress said proudly. "Adding onto that, have you and Mewtwo tried ma-"<br>"Colress!" Jen snapped.  
>"That's private stuff dude!" Vulpix cried.<br>"Be more respectful." Haunter added.  
>"Have you guys?" Rattata asked.<br>Jen and her Pokemon stared at Rattata. "We're dropping the subject."  
>"Hey, don't drop the subject just because we're back." Mew chirped as she, Mewtwo, and Latias reappeared with grunt uniforms in their hands.<br>"Too late. It's already dropped." Jen said as she jumped to her feet and walked over to Mewtwo.  
>"I never thought you would be wearing a Rocket grunt's uniform again." Mewtwo said as he handed her a uniform.<br>"I was hoping I'd never have to wear one again."  
>"Ooh! They're back!" Libby cried as she dragged Ash and N over to Jen and the others. She stared eagerly at the uniforms. "Those scumbags won't even know what hit them!"<p>

Following Giovanni  
>Giovanni sat in a dark room as he stared at a wall filled with multiple security screens. Each of them held a different area within his base in Kalos. He scanned each one of them for Amy, but so far none of them showed the girl.<br>"_There always seems to be at least a brat or two in each region who is foolish enough to try and ruin my plans. In Kanto, there were the Ketchum brothers, Brendan, May, and Amy in Hoenn, Ethan, Kris, and Lyra from Johto, and so many others. Why the Hell do I bother to remember their names?_" Giovanni growled as he glared at the screens. "_Once I have my Mews back, I'll have them find all of those meddlesome brats and kill them._"  
>"Sir?" A voice on his phone squeaked.<br>"What?" Giovanni growled.  
>"We received a call saying that the Mews are in Kalos. Zapdos and Moltres were sent out to follow them and the Birds showed up a while ago."<br>A grin stretched across Giovanni's graphed cheeks. "Good. Be prepared for their arrival. Alert me the moment you have them."  
>"Will do, sir. Anything else?"<br>Giovanni looked back at the screens to see someone crawling on their stomach. He hit a button on a remote next to him, causing the scene in the one screen to fill all the other screens.  
>It was Amy. She was crawling through the air ducts with something behind her. It wasn't one of her Pokemon. Team Rocket had taken all of her Pokemon from her.<br>Giovanni narrowed his eyes at the screen and saw black hair. "_How the Hell do they keep coming back?_" He mentally growled. He turned to the phone and responded icily. "There is one last thing you can do for me. We have a pest problem in the ducts. Get rid of it!"

In the ducts  
>"Trapdoors. Got to love them!" Amy smirked. "Isn't that right, Red?"<br>Red smiled from behind her. If it wasn't for Amy, he would have been killed.  
>Both his cell and Amy's cell were right underneath the stadium, and little did Red know at the time, Amy's cell was right underneath the trainer's square he was standing on top of. He found that fact out after she managed to break the hinges on the trapdoor, causing Red to fall into her cell just as the Regis attacked him.<br>The sudden drop and collision with the ground knocked Red out for a while, but he was quickly awoken by Amy calling his name.

*Flashback*  
>"Red! Red! Are you alright? Please, sign something!" She cried. She was kneeled next to him with the trapdoor stuck shut by the camera stand.<br>Red slowly looked over at her as his mind registered the fact that he was still alive. "_Amy you are a God send_!" He mentally cried as he kissed her.  
>Amy smiled into the kiss, but quickly pulled away. "What was going on up there? Were the Legendary Beasts attacking you?"<br>Red shook his head. "It wasn't the Beasts this time. Team Rocket has all four of the Regi golems up there."  
>Amy grimaced. "Great…first they use the Beasts to overpower us at Altomare, and now they are using the Regis to keep us down here."<br>Red looked around the room, but found it to be the same as his cell. Everything was dark. "_Damn. We need to find a way out. Who knows what Team Rocket has done with Sabrina or our Pokemon._"  
>He stood and began to feel along the walls for something, anything, they could use as an escape.<br>Amy stood up and began feeling along the walls as well. "Red, I think I see an air duct above me." Amy said. She reached up and felt the metal grate of the duct with her fingertips. "Help me up."  
>*End of Flashback*<p>

Now they were both crawling their way through the air ducts. They would pass by a few rooms every so often, but they would have multiple grunts occupying the room.  
>"We need to find the room where they're keeping our Pokemon, and then, hopefully, we won't have to sneak around as much as we look for Sabrina." Amy said aloud.<br>Red nodded in agreement even though she couldn't see him. "_We'll have to run fast once we get our Pokemon and Sabrina back. The second Team Rocket knows we've escaped they'll be sure to send the Legendries on us._"  
>Amy began to slow to a stop as she listened for something. Red listened as well. There was something or someone in the duct with them. Red looked over his shoulder to see what was approaching them, but he couldn't see anything.<br>"Red, come on. There is a storage room here." Amy said as she kicked the grate open. She quickly crawled through and scanned the room for grunts.  
>Red climbed out of the duct and placed the grate back in place. He looked over at Amy, who was peeking out of the door.<br>"I don't see anyone coming, Red. Let's go."  
>Both teens snuck out of the storage room and crept down the empty hallway.<br>Red tapped Amy on the shoulder. "Look for a locker room or something. We may be better off if we swipe some uniforms."  
>Amy nodded and continued down the hallway as quietly and cautiously as she could. They made it all the way down to the end of the long hallway without seeing or hearing any grunts.<br>"Something doesn't feel right, Red. Where is everyone?"  
>Red shrugged. He noticed a camera pointed at them. It zoomed in on their faces, but nothing more happened. No alarms sounded, nor did he hear the sound of running grunts.<br>The hallway remained completely silent.  
>"Amy, get back to the duct." Red signed urgently as he turned back in the direction of the storage room. His face paled when he noticed the dark being hovering before him.<br>Standing, or rather levitating before them was Darkrai.  
>Red had seen the Legendary before at the Sky Pillar and thought that he looked nightmarish. Now, however, the Legendry's appearance was hellish.<br>Darkrai's bright blue eyes were now crimson with black slitted pupils, while the red spikes around his neck looked sharper and more menacing. His body looked more tattered than before.  
>Darkrai roared at the two teens, revealing a hidden mouth filled with sharp fangs.<br>"Red, run!" Amy screamed as she grabbed his hand.  
>The teens sprinted away from Darkrai, but the Legendary caught up to them within seconds. He reached out for them and enveloped them in a dark orb.<br>Both Red and Amy collapsed onto the ground as they fell into a deep sleep of their own personal nightmares.  
>Darkrai raised a clawed hand to both of them, ready and eager to tear into their sleeping beings, but was suddenly stopped by a shrill beeping on his restraints. He glanced down at the metal bands and hissed.<br>"Back off Darkrai. Your job is done." A female's voice said via the restraints.  
>Four grunts cautiously approached the teens as the woman continued to talk to Darkrai in hopes of keeping his attention on her voice. "Keep listening to me, Darkrai. Don't pay them any mind. Listen to my voice. Listen to Miss Lovrina's voice."<br>Darkrai glowered at the grunts as they picked up his prey and walked away with them. The only reason why he didn't go after them was due to the restraints themselves. He hated the sound that they made.  
>"Good job, Darkrai. Now return." Lovrina ordered.<br>Darkrai growled before turning his attention towards the security camera that was focused on him. He bared his teeth and hurled a shadow ball at it angrily.

**A/N Sorry to all Red and Amy fans. I have not been showing them any love recently, have I? ;P**


	19. Shadows in the Heart

Outside the Pokeball Factory  
>Jen, Libby, Ash, N, and Colress were all dressed in the stolen grunt uniforms. Jen had tied her hair up in a bun again and hidden it under her cap, while N somehow managed to stuff all of his hair into his cap without making it bulge. Colress, on the other hand, was a bit reluctant to hide his blue swirl, which was still perfect after sleeping in the cave. The group eventually convinced him to tuck it under the black cap.<br>"Are we all ready?" Mew asked.  
>"I think so." Jen replied. She grimaced down at the uniform.<br>"We will try to follow you for as far as we can." Mewtwo said gently as he hugged her.  
>The Mews and Latias had explained to the group, while they were getting changed that the Pokeball factory was built in the same place as a rock quarry, which enabled them to travel a few floors below the surface. Unfortunately, there were still floors even farther below that they would not be able to reach.<br>They had searched all the levels for Red and the others, but they weren't on any of the floors that the Mews or Latias could reach. Or so they figured.  
>"You said that there was a surveillance room a floor below the surface, right?" Ash asked.<br>Both Mews nodded. "Use it to your advantage."  
>"We will. I've got my phone and Ash has his." Libby beamed. She glanced over at Jen's Pokemon and pointed towards them. "Sis, shouldn't you put your Pokemon back in their Pokeballs? You know, just in case?"<br>Jen's Pokemon snickered, while Jen groaned. "Their Pokeballs were destroyed a while back."  
>Libby stared at Jen sinisterly with a look that muttered, 'are you kidding me?' "Only you could manage to have your Pokeballs destroyed!"<br>"We can hide in your bag." Rattata suggested.  
>Jen nodded and bent down to let Vulpix, Rattata, and Haunter crawl into her bag. They curled up as tightly as they could so it looked like Jen's bag was only holding items.<br>N used Red's and Amy's Pokeballs to summon their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs and placed them around his belt. He stared at them oddly before shaking his head. He looked up at the group and addressed them boldly as he started towards the factory. "Let's go."  
>"We'll be watching from the other side." Mewtwo said to Jen as Mew, Latias, and Ho-Oh vanished to the other world.<br>"I know you will be. See you guys soon." Jen smiled as she gave Mewtwo a quick kiss on the lips.  
>Mewtwo smiled before letting his gem take him to the other world.<br>Jen walked quickly, but carefully to catch up with the others. They were almost to the entrance of the factory when they spotted two grunts keeping guard out front. One was a Dim Sun, while the other was a Magma grunt, but the logos on their uniforms were replaced with a red 'R'.  
>The two grunts stared as the group approached, but neither one of them spoke or made a move to stop them. Instead, they turned their gazes forward, no longer interested in any of them. N quickly and casually led the group into the factory.<br>"Well that was absurdly easy." Libby muttered under her breath.  
>"<em>We're not done yet, Libby. We need to find a way into the lower levels of the base. Sabrina, Red, Amy and their Pokemon are somewhere below us.<em>" Jen explained telepathically to her friends.  
>"<em>Ah! Telepathy! Imagine what we could have done with this if we found out you were a Pokemon when we were younger.<em>" Libby giggled.  
>Jen smiled at her sister.<br>"_Split up?"_ N asked.  
>"<em>It would help us draw less attention to ourselves and we may find my brother and the others faster.<em>" Ash agreed as he scanned the walls for stairs or an elevator.  
>"What are you all doing up here?" A voice growled from above them. It was an older grunt, but no one could tell what Team he was from. "You're all supposed to be downstairs."<br>"Sorry, but we're new to this base, so if you don't mind, gramps, a little help would be appreciated." Libby snapped at the grunt.  
>The grunt glared at them for a moment before pointing towards a wall behind an empty conveyor belt. "The code is 5491…then hit star."<br>"Now was that so hard?" Libby asked mockingly.  
>The grunt scowled and walked away, but not before murmuring something along the lines of, 'stupid, cocky bitch.'<br>The group walked in the direction that the grunt had pointed them towards and found a keypad next to what looked to be an elevator door.  
>Libby put the code in and the door opened to reveal a small elevator. The group grimaced at the sight. It looked like only three, if they squeezed, could fit in the small space at a time.<br>"First ones down go to the surveillance room?" Colress said as he walked in first. "Anyone want to join me?"  
>"I'll go." N said as he walked into the elevator. "We are the last two members of Team Plasma, though I admit my relation to Team Plasma reluctantly. It would only make sense that we stick together."<br>"Jen, you go with them. Ash and I will find the others, okay?" Libby said as she tried to push Jen into the elevator with Colress.  
>"Nice try, Lib. You guys are going to need my help if you run into trouble down in the lower levels." Jen muttered. "Plus, Ash is the only other person in our group other than you, who has a phone."<br>Ash narrowed his eyes at her with and gawked at her. "Really, Jen?"  
>"Elevator. Now." Jen commanded.<br>"Not cool, Jen." Pikachu muttered as Ash reluctantly walked into the elevator with Colress and N.  
>"Then maybe I should-" N began as he proceeded to walk out of the elevator.<br>"Bye, boys!" Jen waved as the doors shut on them.  
>The girls heard the elevator move down to the lower levels as the gears rumbled on the other side of the wall. Libby counted silently to ten before punching the code in again. The gears of the elevator grinded again as the elevator returned to them.<br>They both walked into the small space and looked at the three buttons on the elevator's panel.  
>"What floor are you feeling like?" Libby asked.<br>"Let's start with the bottom. We'll work our way upward."  
>Libby nodded and hit the button for the lowest floor. The elevator shook as it took them down.<br>"How you reacted with the grunt was pretty cool, Libby. I've never seen you act like that." Jen said.  
>"I learned a bit from Gary when we were younger…and from a few douchebag trainers that I ran into during my travels." Libby smirked as the elevator opened for them.<br>Jen took a deep breath and looked out. "Here we go."  
>Both sisters stepped out of the small box and looked around. It was just a hallway.<br>"Should we check each room?" Libby asked.  
>Jen shook her head as she slowly walked down the hallway. Something didn't feel right. There should have been some grunts walking through the hallway, and where were the Legendries? The area was too small to hold them.<br>Libby was starting to get the same idea as her younger sister. "Jen, shouldn't we be running into grunts or hearing some Legendries like Zapdos and Moltres?"  
>Jen nodded silently.<br>Libby's phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and read the message aloud. "It's from Ash. He says they found the surveillance room. They knocked the grunts out and tied them up. They see us on camera and the doors to the lower floors are down the hall a bit and over on our left."  
>Jen ran to the doors and threw them open. Sure enough, there were stairs going down. She looked back into the nearest camera and smiled. "Thanks guys!"<br>"Ash said they'll keep us posted on what they see via the cameras." Libby said as she pushed Jen down the stairs. "Come on. We don't have a lot of time to waste."  
>They descended as quickly as they could with Jen holding her bag with her Pokemon inside as gently as she could. A loud, spine-tingling roar reverberated up the stairwell, causing both girls to freeze in horror.<br>Jen could feel her Pokemon tense up within her bag. She didn't blame them. They were completely blind to what was going on around them. "_Don't worry, guys. We're not near whoever that was._"  
>"<em>Jen?<em>" Libby squeaked.  
>"We need to hurry, Libby." Jen said as unfazed as she could.<br>They continued down the stairs before Libby regained full control of her voice. "Did it say something? Did it sound hurt at all?"  
>"No. It just sounded…mad."<br>Libby went silent again as they opened the door to the lowest floor. Jen pulled on the door and stepped out onto a metal walkway.  
>"Woah…" Libby gasped.<br>Below the walkway, both sisters could see multiple grunts from different Teams running about. None of them noticed Jen or Libby staring down at them.  
>"<em>Ask Ash, N, and Colress if they have found Red and the others<em>." Jen instructed as she walked along the metal catwalk. There were some stairs that led to the bottom floor, which Jen quickly took.  
>Libby trailed after her with her head pointed down at her phone screen. "They found Sabrina. She is in a separate room from Red and Amy. They are both in the same room together, but they don't know where exactly yet."<br>Jen nodded. "_Keep your phone hidden and your voice low if you're not going to speak telepathically, Lib._"  
>Libby quickly hid her phone up her sleeve.<br>Jen slowly and inconspicuously as possible opened her bag and peeked inside at her Pokemon. "_How are you guys doing? Want out?_" She asked.  
>"We're comfortable." They replied. None of them bothered to move from the bag.<br>Jen nodded and smiled at them before partially closing her bag.  
>"Out of the way, grunts." An Aqua elite ordered as he and some of his men shoved past Jen and Libby.<br>"Hey! Watch where you're going, punk!" Libby hissed.  
>The grunts and elite turned on her. "Excuse you?"<br>"You walked into us, dumb ass!" Libby hissed as she shoved the elite backwards.  
>"<em>Are you guys sure you don't want out of the bag to see this?<em>" Jen mentally asked her Pokemon. She felt them poke their heads out of her bag.  
>"I'm not afraid to pummel a Rocket bitch like you into the ground." The elite growled.<br>"Come at me bro!" Libby taunted.  
>The elite swung at her, but Libby ducked under his fist. The elite stumbled forward from missing, but Jen made sure she didn't. As he staggered towards her, she cracked him as hard as she could. Her fist collided with his jaw.<br>"Gawh! You gonna pa fo tat!" The elite spit as he held his injured jaw. "Ge'em!"  
>The Aqua grunts rushed Libby and Jen, but before they could get to close to the two sister a couple Rocket grunts came to their rescue. Fists were quickly thrown as more grunts from different Teams joined the brawl. Soon enough, everyone was fighting one another.<br>Jen quickly pried Libby off the back of a Cipher peon that she was slapping in the back of the head and 'led' her through all the battling grunts. It wasn't an easy feat to complete, but after a lot of pushing, shoving, and punching, both girls were able to free themselves from the horde of grunts.  
>"Libby, that was crazy, but brilliant!" Jen panted.<br>"Thanks. Now let's go find Red and the others." Libby huffed. She glanced at her phone and grinned. "Ash says that Sabrina should be in the west wing of the base. Come on!"  
>They raced off, leaving the mob of fighting grunts behind.<p>

In the security room a few minutes earlier  
>Ash lay limply on the ground beside N and Colress. They had heard the door to the surveillance room open, but none of them, not even their Pokemon, were ready for the attack that quickly came. The room was immediately filled with sleep powder.<br>They all tried to fight the effect of the attack, but the powder was too overpowering. They all dropped like flies as the Rocket grunts walked into the room with gas masks over their faces.  
>"We were waiting for you." One of the gas-mask wearing grunts snickered. He noticed Ash's cell phone still lit up in his hand.<br>The grunt bent down and picked it up, but it was quickly snatched from his hand by another grunt. He looked over at the grunt who had taken the phone from him to see Ty skimming the contents of the phone.  
>"Really, man?" The grunt groaned.<br>Ty ignored him as he looked towards the screens that the trio had been looking at. One showed Sabrina still trapped within her prison with her eyes shut in concentration. She didn't know that Red and Sabrina were no longer trapped in the strange chairs. Another showed Red and Amy strapped down on what looked like hospital beds. They were struggling and squirming in their sleep as they suffered through their own personal nightmares.  
>His gaze finally drifted towards one last screen that was focused on two specific grunts. A large, sinister grin spread across Ty's face as he recognized Jen. He picked up his walkie-talkie and poke into it as he watched Jen punch an Aqua elite in the face. "Hey, Clara. I see our dear old friend Jen. I'm sending her your way."<br>"We'll be waiting for her." Clara snickered. "We're in the west wing."  
>Ty looked at Ash's cell phone as the other grunts, along with their Pokemon, summoned all of Ash's, Red's and Amy's Pokemon into different Pokeballs with the help of a machine that wrapped around their arms. Once they completed this task, they dragged the unconscious males away.<br>Ty quickly began texting a message on Ash's phone.

Sabrina's cell is in the west wing of the base. Hurry.

He hit the send button and watched as Libby and Jen ran towards the two awaiting grunts. Ty pulled up one of the rolling chairs to the screens and sat comfortably as he watched the two unsuspecting sisters.

West Wing  
>Jen and Libby raced swiftly through the halls as they scanned each door. Anyone of them could be holding Sabrina or Red and Amy behind them.<br>Jen let her Pokemon hop out of her bag as they sniffed each door for their friends. So far, they found nothing.  
>"Ash, which room are they in? We need to know!" Libby asked via text message. "Can you hear them, Jen?"<br>Jen shook her head. "These walls are lined."  
>"Grr…Ash still hasn't responded."<br>"Call him then. I want to get out of here."  
>Libby did so, but she was sent straight to his voicemail. "What the Hell, Ash? What's going on up there?"<br>Jen's mind began to race with panicked thoughts. "Are you guys getting anything yet?" She asked her Pokemon.  
>"No…but we can smell those scumbags." Rattata hissed, tensing up at the sight of the two approaching grunts.<br>Jen and Libby looked up and saw Clara and Lacy grinning smugly at them. They both were wearing a strange machine on their arms that reached from their shoulders to the palms of their hands. They also had their Pokemon out beside them, ready to fight the two sisters.  
>"Having some phone troubles with your friends upstairs?" Lacy sneered.<br>Jen and her Pokemon stood in front of Libby protectively.  
>"Jen, dude, I can fight too ya know." Libby complained as she took out her own Pokeballs.<br>"Go find the others, Libby. We'll deal with these grunts." Jen ordered harshly.  
>"Luxray, use thunder shock." Clara commanded.<br>"Zangoose, furry swipes!" Lacy cried.  
>The two Pokemon charged Jen and her Pokemon, but they didn't get very far. Jen kinetically lifted them up into the air and held them there.<br>"Very good, Jenny." Clara said mockingly, seemingly unfazed by her Pokemon's current situation.  
>"Her name is Jen. Not Jenny. There are too many Jennys and not enough Jens in this world." Libby interrupted.<br>Clara glared dully at Libby, while Libby chuckled. "There are too many Jennys in the world, aren't there?"  
>"Lacy, shut up!" Clara growled as she produced an Ultra ball. The ball seemed to spin in her hand with the machine as she chucked the ball at Jen's Pokemon!<br>The Ultra ball hit Vulpix on the head and absorbed her in a red light. Jen's eyes widened.  
>"No! What the Hell?!" She screamed as she ran for the Pokeball, but the Pokeball had already clicked and returned to Clara's hand. "You bitch! Give me back Vulpix!"<br>"Listen to that anger, Clara. I think she's serious." Lacy said teasingly.  
>Jen lost her focus on the grunts' two Pokemon, releasing them on accident. Without hesitation, they charged her and knocked her to the ground.<br>"Get off of my sister!" Libby cried as she summoned her Poochyena. "Poochyena, use bite!"  
>Poochyena ran towards Luxray and clamped his jaw down on his leg. Even though he was just a Poochyena, his attack was still powerful.<br>Luxray howled in pain and staggered backwards as he tried to shake Poochyena off of him, but the smaller Pokemon only sunk his teeth in deeper.  
>Meanwhile, Haunter and Rattata dove for Zangoose and threw him to the ground, allowing Jen to climb back to her feet.<br>She quickly charged the grunts with two shadow balls materializing in her hands. "Give me back Vulpix!"  
>Clara and Lacy both produced another Pokeball each and threw them at Jen.<br>"Jen!" Libby cried as she threw herself onto Jen. Both girls fell to the ground as the Pokeballs sailed over them. They heard two clicks as the Pokeballs returned to the grunts. They quickly glanced back to see that Rattata and Poochyena were gone.  
>"Alright, now you've gone too damn far you little shits!" Libby roared as she scrambled towards the two grunts.<br>Lacy ran at her and tried to kick her in the stomach, but Libby evaded the blow and sucker punched her in the gut. The green haired grunt stumbled backwards while holding her stomach.  
>"That really hurt." She groaned.<br>"You really want your Pokemon back so badly?" Clara scoffed as she held the three Pokeballs up. "Fine. Here you go!"  
>All three Pokeballs opened as they released the girls' Pokemon, but…they were changed. Their appearance wasn't changed like the Legendries were, but the way they stood, the invisible aura that came off of their beings was…different. The three Pokemon stared at the girls with a feral gleam in their eyes.<br>"Vulpix? Rattata?" Jen called softly.  
>"Poochie?" Libby asked gently as she held a hand out to her Pokemon.<br>Poochyena ran at her and lunged for her neck, fangs bared and ready to bite into her soft skin.  
>Jen threw her hands out again and stopped the little Pokemon from attacking. Heavy footfalls sounded from behind her as Luxray sprang at her.<br>"Stay back!" Haunter growled as he swiped at Luxray.  
>"Attack your former master." Clara barked at Jen's Pokemon.<br>Vulpix and Rattata ran for Jen, but she didn't move.  
>"<em>Vulpix…Rattata...wake up! Come back! I know you can. WAKE UP!" <em>Jen mentally cried.  
>Her Pokemon stopped in their charge and looked at her. Their glares seemed to soften a little as a hint of reorganization flashed across their faces.<br>Jen beamed as hope flooded her heart. "Come on, guys! Listen to me. Wake up. Just like with Colress's machine. Fight it!"  
>She could hear Clara sigh annoyed. "I think I'm going to puke!"<br>Jen glared at them, but flinched when she saw two Pokeballs coming at her. Before she could react or stop them, both Libby and Haunter jumped in her way.  
>Haunter was immediately captured, while Libby was knocked out.<br>"Haunter! Libby! You God damn bastards!" Jen screamed. She threw her hands out to kinetically throw them into the walls, but the feeling of something heavy and sharp clamped down on her shoulder and leg. "Agh!"  
>"Good, Luxray. And what a smart Poochyena." Clara cooed. "It knows who the enemy is."<br>Lacy walked over to Libby and grabbed her by the hair.  
>"Let my sister go you bitch!" Jen shrieked.<br>Luxray's teeth sunk deeper into her shoulder, causing Jen to cry out in pain as blood began trickling down her arm. Thankfully, Poochyena's bite didn't get any harder.  
>"Let's see if we can shut your heart without the help of the Snag Machine." Lacy said as she placed a hand on the top of Libby's head and another around her chin.<br>Jen's eyes widened as she realized what Lacy was going to do. "No. No. NO. Don't, Lacy, please! Please don't! I'll surrender myself!"  
>Libby slowly looked up at her sister with a dark glare. "Don't you dare." She looked up at Lacy before turning back to Jen. "Don't-"<p>

**SNAP**

Libby stared at Jen with glassy eyes before Lacy let her limp body fall to the ground.  
>"Damn. I don't think it worked." Lacy snickered.<br>"At least there is no one left to-" Clara was quickly silenced as Jen kinetically and violently threw the grunts and their Pokemon into the walls and around the hallway.  
>The female grunts and their Pokemon tried to grab hold of something, anything to keep from being slammed against the walls, but Jen's kinetic rage ripped them away from anything that could save them. Her Pokemon and Poochyena looked on in horror before running away down the hall.<br>Jen, however, didn't notice them flee. She was too focused on causing Clara and Lacy pain. She wanted them to pay for her sister's death and suffer horribly. She was going to kill them!  
>Raging fury burned in her eyes as a couple tears began running down her cheeks.<br>"_Don't…_"  
>Jen flinched as her gaze quickly moved towards her sister's still body. Libby's last word echoed through her thoughts, encouraging Jen to calm the rage and pain inside of her. She looked back at the two grunts and their Pokemon, who were no longer conscious.<br>She let their bodies drop to the ground as she slowly stood to her feet. Jen held her hand out for the Pokeball that held Haunter and willed it to approach her. The Pokeball flew into her hand, but Jen didn't open it.  
>Haunter would be primal just like Vulpix, Rattata, and Poochyena was. Speaking of which…<br>"Guys?" Jen called out with a choked voice. She looked around for her Pokemon and Libby's Pokemon, but they were long gone. "_Not good._"  
>She placed the Pokeball on her belt and walked over to Libby. She sat over her sister for a moment, hoping that one of her tears would bring her back, but none of them did. She was still too angry at Lacy.<br>"_God damn it! No! Libby…Ho-Oh…he'll bring you back. Yeah, he'll save you…I just need to get you out._" Jen thought with hope in her heart as she kinetically lifted her sister up. "_But I need to find our cousin and friends first. Just be patient, Libby._" Jen added as she flew down the hall with Libby by her side.  
>"<em>Vulpix! Rattata! Poochyena!<em>" Jen mentally called.  
>She was answered by silence.<br>"_They must be on another floor._" Jen thought as she lobbed a shadow ball at the ceiling. She tried to reach out to her Pokemon, hoping they were on the above floor, but she couldn't sense them.  
>Jen grimaced and flew through the hole with Libby. She let another shadow ball form in her hand before chucking it at the ceiling once again. Their thoughts were still hidden from her.<br>"_Damn it! They're really fast. Which floor did they go to?...How many floors does this place even have?_" Jen groaned as she looked around. She was inside what looked to be a locker room. "_May be I can talk to the Mews and Latias now._" She thought hopefully. "Hey, guys. I need your help."  
>Jen waited for a moment and looked around the locker room for her friends. A sudden and deep growl came from the floor below her.<br>Jen tensed up and moved Libby away from the hole as she peered down at the floor below her. Glaring up at her were Celebi and Cresselia.  
>Jen quickly backed away from the hole, but both Celebi and Cresselia shot up from the hole and body slammed Jen into the lockers. Jen groaned and let a shadow ball explode in their faces. The blow sent the Legendries backwards and Jen through the wall.<br>"Ouch…" She moaned. "Mew…Mewtwo…Latias!"  
>"Why, hello to you too." A male voice snickered.<br>Jen's eyes flew open as she looked up at the Cipher peon and pink, ponytailed haired woman standing over her. They both had a Snag Machine on their arms, but the pink-haired woman's Snag Machine was a little different. Jen didn't want to know what exactly made it different compared to the others she have seen.  
>"You are in <em>so<em> much trouble." The pink haired woman giggled in a perky tone.  
>"<em>My God, she sounds like a teenager.<em>"  
>"We <em>so<em> do not like imposters or brats who try to mess with our plans. It's just _so_ annoying!" She groaned with a still perky tone.  
>"<em>Is it bad that I SO want to punch her in the face right now?<em>" Jen thought as she tried to climb to her feet.  
>The Cipher peon kicked her in the stomach, sending her back to the ground. The peon was immediately lifted off of the ground and launched across the hallway. The woman jumped and backed away from Jen as her rescuer helped her to her feet.<br>Jen smiled at Mewtwo and hugged him tightly.  
>He wrapped an arm around her protectively, but he was still glaring at the woman.<br>The woman stared at them curiously and cocked her head to the side. "You're Giovanni's, aren't you? You're that super-dooper powerful Pokemon that all of the Leaders are spooked of, right?"  
>Mewtwo didn't reply. He moved Jen behind him and advanced on the woman.<br>The woman flinched and slowly began to back away from him. "Easy now. No need to do anything rash, right? I didn't hurt the grunt."  
>"She is not a grunt." Mewtwo growled.<br>"Oh wow! Telepathy! That's like so cool. Eh, okie-dokie. Still no need to do anything that any of us will regret, right?" She said uneasily. The perkiness in her voice was quickly fading.  
>"<em>Where is everyone else<em>?" Mew asked as she hovered next to Jen. "_And why is Libby sleeping in the locker room?_"  
>Jen flinched. "Libby." She ran to the hole in the wall and kinetically brought her unmoving sister's body towards her. Jen carried her the rest of the way into the hallway and laid her down against the wall.<br>"What happened to her? We might want to wake her up." Mew said as she studied Libby's pale face.  
>Jen's expression fell. "We'll need Ho-Oh's help. I'm still too mad at Lacy and Clara."<br>Mew grimaced and was about to ask her what she meant, but froze and looked back at Libby. "Oh, Jen! I'm…I'm sorry. But don't fret. Ho-Oh will bring her back."  
>"What?" Mewtwo asked without taking his gaze off of the woman.<br>"Where is Latias? Perhaps she can take Libby to the surface. We still need to find the others." Jen replied.  
>"She went after Ash and the others. They were taken by a couple grunts, but she'll get them back." Mew said. "Come on, Mewtwo. We need to find the others."<br>Mewtwo slowly turned away from the woman and walked over to Jen and Mew.  
>"You're <em>so<em> foolish for turning your backs on me!" The woman cried as she held her hand with the Snag Machine up to them.  
>Mew and Mewtwo quickly stood in front of Jen and Libby as the machine let loose a loud buzzing sound. Jen shut her eyes and shielded Libby from it, as if the machine would have any effect on her.<br>The buzzing quickly stopped and Jen heard the woman snicker with delight. She glanced up at the Mews and slowly stood up. "Mew? Mewtwo?" She called softly.  
>They turned on her with bright, crimson eyes.<br>"Oh, come on. Not again!" She groaned, but what happened next stunned her into silence.  
>Mew's fur darkened from pink to black. Her teeth slowly began to sharpen as she cried out in a scream that turned from one in pain to one of fury.<br>Mewtwo's fur darkened as well to a shadier, ash gray, while his tail became a dim indigo.  
>Jen swallowed hard and backed up with Libby by her side. "What the Hell did you do to them?!"<br>The woman snickered. "I've shut their hearts permanently within shadows. They are completely primal."  
>Jen looked back at the Mews, who were slowly advancing on her with anger and loathing in their eyes. The glare in their eyes was similar to the one that they possessed when they were under Colress's machine, but there was something different this time. There was pure and raw darkness inside of them.<br>"Now this is _so _super cool! I've got like both Mews under my control!" The woman giggled. "What shall I make them do first?" She wondered aloud as she looked slyly at Jen.  
>Jen stood her ground and readied herself for whatever the woman had in store for her.<br>"Mew, Mewtwo, dispose of this-"  
>"Hold it, Lovrina!" A voice called out.<br>Jen and Lovrina turned to see Ty and a couple other grunts marching towards them.  
>"Ooh! What do you want? You're <em>so<em> ruining this for me!" Lovrina complained as she stomped her foot on the ground.  
>"Chill, bitch." Ty spit. "Do you know what you were about to do?"<br>"Uh, duh! I was going to get rid of this imposter."  
>Ty grabbed Jen's arm roughly and ripped her cap off of her head, letting her hair fall out of her bun. "This imposter is another one of Giovanni's Pokemon. This is Mewthree." He noticed Haunter's Pokeball and smirked. He took it off of Jen's belt and attached it to his. "You won't be needing any Pokemon."<br>"Give me back Haunter!" Jen growled as she tried to throw him off of her with her telekinesis. Ty, however, grabbed her hair and pulled it as hard as he could.  
>"You will need to be placed back in restraints before you and the Mews are handed back over to Giovanni." Ty growled.<br>Both Mews hissed at the sound of Giovanni's name.  
>"Oh, shut up you t-"<br>Ty and the grunts were violently shoved backwards by a kinetic burst. Even Lovrina was sent flying backwards. Jen looked at them nervously before letting her gaze fall back to the Mews. Mew lunged for her with her tiny, but sharp teeth bared.  
>Jen flinched as she tried to project a force field, but Mewtwo grabbed Mew's tail and yanked her backwards. He hissed at her angrily and swung at Mew.<br>"Mewtwo, stop!" Jen cried as she grabbed his arm, but Mew had already fled. She let go of Mewtwo and called after Mew. "Wait, Mew! Come back, we can help you! Mewtwo is fighting the effects, which means we can reverse this!"  
>Mew didn't return or turn back to her.<br>Jen shook her head angrily. Now it was just her and Mewtwo…kind of. He was fighting the effects of Lovrina's machine…right? She felt him grab her arm. She flinched and quickly pulled away from him, but he spun her around so she was looking at him.  
>Jen stiffened as she looked into his eyes. There wasn't just darkness in his eyes anymore, but something else…lust. "M-Mewtwo?"<br>She tried to back up, but Mewtwo grabbed her by her arms and pinned her against the wall. Mewtwo leaned in towards her and bit her neck. It wasn't a bite that broke through the skin or one that would cause her harm, but one that a lover would give to their significant other.  
>Jen remained motionless as Mewtwo moved up her neck to her face. Each kiss was hungry and wanting as he pulled her closer to him.<br>"_Primal Mewtwo + Me = God damn it!_" "Mewtwo, now is not the time for this." She said as she tried to escape his embrace.  
>Mewtwo growled softly at her and kept her pressed up against the wall. He moved up to her lips, but Jen covered his mouth and tried to push him away.<br>"Seriously, Mewtwo! We need to save the others. We have to get Libby to Ho-Oh!" Jen said sternly.  
>Mewtwo glowered at her and grabbed her hand that she was using to cover his mouth and moved it down to her side. He leaned towards her again, but Jen quickly turned her head. Angered by this, Mewtwo went for her neck again and bit her hard.<br>"Mewtwo, stop! That hurts!" Jen cried. She tried pushing him back again and felt the gem around his neck. She reached up and ripped it off of his neck. "I will use this." She threatened as she held it up for him to see.  
>Mewtwo ignored the green gem dangling in her hand and dragged his mouth over her collarbone.<br>Jen groaned in annoyance. "Do you want to become Giovanni's again?"  
>Mewtwo stopped and opened his eyes.<br>"_Finally!_" "If we don't get out of here with the others soon, Team Rocket will capture us again and you will be his puppet once more." Jen said sternly.  
>Mewtwo growled and bared his teeth at her.<br>"You don't want that do you? Good. Use that to help wake yourself up. I know you can do it, Mewtwo." Jen said with a grin. "Now let's go save-"  
>Mewtwo crushed her lips with his before she could get another word out.<br>"_…_" Jen narrowed her eyes at him irked. "_Mewtwo…if we get caught, not only will we be slaves to Giovanni again, but he will keep us away from each other. We will never be together again._"  
>Mewtwo stood up to his full height and glared down at her. Jen slowly moved past him. She could feel his eyes on her as she lifted Libby up off of the ground, but something hard hit her on the head.<br>Jen collapsed on the ground as her vision began to darken. The last thing she saw was Mewtwo angrily throwing a dozen shadow balls at the grunts who had hit her.


	20. Who Are You Fooling?

Jen woke up who knows how many hours later to someone dragging her through a dimly lit hallway. She groaned pitifully as the grunt towed her down the hall, but she quickly shut her eyes and passed out again.  
>When she opened them again, she found herself on an examination table. A bright overhead light shone in her eyes as two female scientists stood over her.<br>"Clean the bite wounds. I'll get the gauzes." One of them said.  
>Jen blinked droopily at them. They had obviously drugged her with something. "Yoo…damn beesterds. Wheere…is-"<br>"Shh. We know it hurts, but we'll do our best to patch you back up as best we can." One of the scientists said as soothingly as he could. "Just relax."  
>"Noo…wheere ishee? Wathaveyoodontohim?" Jen growled lazily.<br>The scientists ignored her question as they wiped her shoulder and neck down with an alcohol soaked pad. Jen cried out loudly and struggled against the straps on the table as the pad touched her injured shoulder. She hadn't noticed that they had taken her stolen Rocket uniform from her. All she could see covering herself were cargo pants and a strapless sports bra.  
>"<em>DAMYOO<em>!" She mentally screamed.  
>They pulled the pad away and tossed it into the trash.<br>"Don't worry, girl. We're almost done here. The worst part is over." The scientist said. Jen could hear him smiling through his medical mask.  
>The second scientist produced a large gauze patch from a drawer under the examination table and placed it gently over her wound. The first scientist then took out a long roll of gauze and wrapped it around her arm and shoulder, trapping the patch in place.<br>"Alright, kiddo, you should be fine for now. You didn't have any broken bones or anything too serious. The bite on your neck isn't bad at all, but you'll need to take it easy on your shoulder for a while." The second scientist said as she picked up a black shirt and slipped it over Jen's head.  
>Jen gasped quietly as the scientist helped move her wrapped arm through the sleeve. She then shot them both a death glare, but neither one of them seemed to notice as they unstrapped her from the table. "<em>Why are they acting so…carelessly?<em>" She attempted to dive into their minds, but the bands that were just barely peeking out from under their surgical caps blocked her telepathic abilities.  
>"Up we go." The first scientist said as they both helped her into a wheelchair.<br>Jen's body felt like it was made out of lead, and, even though she hadn't moved herself, changing positions from laying down to sitting up caused her head to spin. She groaned and shut her eyes again as the scientists wheeled her into what appeared to be a waiting room.  
>Jen looked up sluggishly to see two girls, who were wearing the same kind of black shirt and cargo pants that she had on. They immediately stood up as the scientist wheeled her into the room.<br>"How is she, Doc?" One of the girls asked.  
>"<em>Doc? Doctor? They must be…trying to mess with…my head…or something.<em>" She thought sluggishly. Jen blinked and focused her whirling gaze on the girls' faces.  
>"She will be fine. She'll be a bit drowsy and unfocused for a bit due to the anesthetics we gave her, but give her a little while and she will be back to normal."<br>Jen narrowed her eyes at the two grunt girls. She'd know them anywhere, no matter how drugged she was or how well disguised they were. She tried to telepathically slam them into the wall, but her head ached too much when she attempted to use her ability. "…"  
>"Good. She's got a lot to look forward to with us." Lacy said as she wheeled Jen out of the room.<br>"_Once…I have regained…control over my abilities…and my head stops killing me…I swear I will slaughter you, Lacy. You will be next…Clara._"  
>"You got lucky, girl. Who knows what would have happened to you if you had been left alone." Clara said grimly.<br>"_Who…are they trying to fool? Did Lovrina hit me with the Snag Machine? Are they…only acting friendly because they are worried that the machine worked on me or what?_" She wondered as her thoughts became more clear and collected. She looked at the grunts with a tired, but firm stare. They looked calm, but they still had the silver bands on their heads. "_I don't want to, but maybe I should play along. They might take me by the others or even Mewtwo._"  
>"Are you well enough to speak yet? What's your name?" Lacy asked politely.<br>Jen shrugged lazily. Her head still hurt.  
>"Well, we'll introduce ourselves first then. My name is Clara and this is Lacy." Clara said as she motioned to both her and Lacy.<br>"Where are you from? Do you at least remember that?" Lacy asked.  
>Jen shook her head from side to side. That caused her vision to spin again. "<em>Grrr!<em>"  
>"I guess she has amnesia, Lacy." Clara muttered. "Bummer."<br>"Kalos is your new home now, got it? And we are both your friends and new family." Lacy beamed. "You're safe with us."  
>"<em>Safe?! I'm trapped! My friends are being held prisoners by these freaks.<em>" Jen growled, but she kept her expression blank.  
>"Can you at least talk?" Lacy asked.<br>"Lacy, come on. Give her a break." Clara snapped. "Sorry about her. She tends to forget when to shut up most of the time."  
>"Hey!" Lacy cried with a giggle. She nudged Clara playfully in the side. "Let's give her a tour of the place. May be we can introduce her to some of our friends if we run into them."<br>"_I don't want to._" Jen mentally muttered as the two grunts walked her into a common room area. It looked relatively empty with the exception of a few other black shirt and, cargo pants wearing grunts. "_They're all trying really hard to fool me. Why do none of their shirts have a red R on them? I'm I being mentally fed illusions? Shit! Not again!_"  
>"This is one of our common room areas. We have a couple all over the facility. Some of us from our squad tend to hang out in this one after training." Lacy said as they looked around the common room area.<br>"Speaking of our squad, there's one of our guys. Hey, Ty, we have a newbie we want you to meet." Clara called when she saw the grunt sitting on one of the couches.  
>The tall, brown haired boy looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at them. "Hello, my name is Ty. What is yours?" He asked as he held a hand out to Jen.<br>Jen just stared at him. "_I want Haunter back you dipshit._"  
>"We just picked her up from the medical ward, and she's not talking much yet." Lacy explained. "She doesn't seem to recall her name or where she came from either."<br>"Oh. Condolences. I hope your memories return to you soon." Ty said. He sounded sincere and almost believable.  
>Jen nodded slowly. She refused to let her guard down around them.<br>"Where is everyone else?" Clara asked Ty.  
>"Uh…I saw them not too long ago." Ty looked back over at Jen. "When was the last time you ate?"<br>Jen's expression softened at his sudden question. She shrugged slightly in response.  
>Ty laughed. "You guys didn't think to feed her first?"<br>"It didn't occur to us. We wanted to take her on a tour first." Clara replied, irked by Ty's tone.  
>"Way to start your new relationship off. Starve the new girl to death." Ty cackled as he stood and took hold of Jen's wheelchair. "Come along, Princess. Let's get you fed."<br>"_This is getting really weird._" Jen thought as the trio wheeled her out of the common room area and down the hallway to the mess hall. More grunts were seated at each table, eating and talking with one another.  
>The three grunts scanned the faces in the mess hall for a place to sit.<br>"Ooh! Professor!" Lacy cried. She quickly ran over to the scraggly, brown haired and bearded man. He was dressed in casual clothing with a green shirt and jeans.  
>The Professor looked up at Lacy through his square glasses and smiled. "Good evening, girls. Ty. Who is this?" He asked as Ty wheeled Jen up to the table.<br>"We don't know her name yet, but we'll get her to remember eventually." Clara smiled. "Ty, go get her something to eat."  
>Ty was about to sit down, but stopped in mid-sit. "Fine."<br>"Oh, and grab us and our Pokemon something to eat as well." Lacy giggled.  
>Ty nodded and left to go get the group some food.<br>"_I need to get away from these guys as soon as possible and find the others, but when? They're all wearing those stupid bands, and I doubt they are going to let me out of their sight anytime soon._" Jen mentally grumbled. She began listening to the grunts' and Professor's conversation, but they were mostly talking about the weather.  
>Eventually Ty returned with a large tray loaded up with plates of noodles and PokeChow. "Bon' appetite!"<br>"Thanks, Ty." Lacy said as she and Clara summoned their Pokemon.  
>Luxray and Zangoose didn't even glance over at Jen as Clara and Lacy placed the bowls of PokeChow down before them. Their Pokemon began eating, while Clara and Lacy looked at Jen and frowned. "No Pokemon, huh?"<br>Jen narrowed her eyes at them bitterly. "_I will rip your throats open._"  
>Realizing their mistake, they immediately looked away. "Sorry."<br>Ty rolled his eyes and placed a plate in front of Jen before sitting down next to her with a plate of his own. Jen just stared at the food in front of her.  
>"Are you not hungry?" Lacy asked as she swallowed a fork full of noodles.<br>Jen continued to stare at her plate. She picked up the garlic bread that rested on the side of her plate and bit into it. Her taste buds went nuts as the garlic flavor filled her mouth. She quickly finished it off, not realizing how starving she had truly been. Before she knew it, her plate was clean.  
>"Do you want more?" Clara asked as she began to scrap some of her food onto Jen's plate.<br>Jen stared in awed silence as Clara gave her some of her food.  
>"Strange expression, dude." Lacy giggled.<br>"Do you not want anymore?" Ty asked as he reached out for her plate.  
>Jen quickly pulled the plate back towards her and shoved more of the noodles into her mouth. She was still hungry.<br>"Alright, we'll wait until you are done." Clara said. She then turned to the Professor and asked. "Where are the others? We're trying to give our new friend a tour of the facility and introduce her to everybody."  
>The Professor thought for a moment. "Last time I saw them, they were in the gym. I suggest you try there once you are all finished." He glanced at his watch and sighed while gathering his things. "Sorry to leave you all so soon, but I need to return to the lab. I hope to see you again."<br>Jen nodded and shook his outstretched hand.  
>He nodded a farewell to the others and left the mess hall. Ty got up as well and began following the Professor out.<br>"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Lacy called after him.  
>"Relax, Lacy. I'm just going to run ahead and see if the others are still at the gym. If they are, I'll make sure they stay until you two bring our friend." He replied curtly as he exited through the mess hall doors.<br>Clara rolled her eyes and looked at Jen, who had a forkful of noodles hanging out of her mouth. "Sorry about that. We're usually a little more organized than this, but once you meet everyone everything will get better."  
>"<em>Bite me.<em>" Jen mentally muttered.

Following Ty  
>Ty quickly called up Giovanni on one of the tele-computers. The large, black square that represented Giovanni appeared on screen.<br>"This had better be good news, boy." Giovanni hissed.  
>"It is, sir." Ty said proudly. "It's the Mews. We have them. They were struck by Lovrina's Snag Machine and have been completely consumed by the shadows. We also found Latias trying to free the prisoners not too long ago. It is now under our control."<br>"And how are each of them reacting to the machine?" Giovanni asked.  
>"Latias and Mew are like the others. They are completely primal. With Latias, we were able to put it in restraints rather quickly, but Mew…it took a while longer to catch it. Do not fret, though, sir, it is in restraints as well."<br>"And what of Mewtwo and Mewthree?" Giovanni asked. His tone was growing menacing.  
>"Mewtwo is uncontrollable. We have it locked up, but we cannot put restraints on it. It went absolutely crazy when Mewthree was hit in the head and-"<br>"Someone hit my Mew?" Giovanni roared angrily. "Why? And who hit Mewthree?"  
>"She was going to try and escape, sir." Ty explained while trying to stay calm.<br>He heard Giovanni sigh furiously. "You said that Mewtwo reacted when Mewthree was hit?"  
>Ty nodded. "Correct, sir."<br>"Keep them separated until I arrive. And if Mewthree hasn't been put under the effects of Lovrina's Snag Machine, then make sure she stays that way. I will arrive in Kalos later tonight." Giovanni said.  
>"Uh…sir, about Mewthree-" But Ty spoke too late. Giovanni had already hung up. Ty ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Oh boy…"<br>He sighed heavily and walked out of the room to go find Clara and Lacy. They had to know Giovanni was on his way.

Following Jen  
>Clara and Lacy were walking Jen down the hallway towards the gym after she had finished eating. She still felt a bit dizzy, but she had managed to get the grunts to let her walk alongside them instead of being pushed around in the wheelchair.<br>"You'll like the others." Clara said after a while. "They're all really nice."  
>"Yeah, we've been friends with them for years. We're always grouped together for training missions." Lacy said. "If you want to, and when you get better, perhaps you can join us."<br>Jen didn't respond. She didn't want to join them on their missions or join them at all for that matter. "_Remember, Jen, they are trying to fool you. You're either drugged or this is a really good illusion that you need to wake up from._"  
>They eventually spotted Ty walking back towards them. He looked a little bummed.<br>"Hey, what are you doing back here? The others weren't at the gym, were they?" Clara asked.  
>Ty shook his head. "I couldn't find them. Sorry, Princess."<br>"_Why does he keep calling me that?_" Jen scowled.  
>"Eh, don't worry about it. You'll see them later." Lacy said nonchalantly when she noticed Jen's expression. She thought Jen was scowling due to the fact that they had just missed meeting the others. "Do you still want to go check out the gym?"<br>Jen nodded. She was biding her time.  
>The trio led Jen down to the gym, which was a floor below them. Jen quickly took note as to how many floors there were from top to bottom.<br>"Cool, huh? This facility has about fourteen floors, each a couple miles wide." Ty stated as they left the stairwell.  
>Jen blinked in astonishment. "<em>They could probably contain a good majority of Kalos's population down here if they wanted to…but why build the facility so deeply? Hang on…that means my friends could be anywhere in this place. Damn—but…when Libby and I were going down the stairs…there weren't fourteen floors…I'm really confused right now. Am I in a different base?<em>"  
>They opened the door to the gym and let Jen walk in first. Her expression reflected one of surprise as she took in the enormousness of the gym. There were grunts and Pokemon training and working out together for as far as Jen could see.<br>"Neato, huh? We usually come down here to practice with the Trainees." Ty said as he summoned his Pokemon. It was a Scolipede.  
>Scolipede glanced down at Jen curiously. "Who is she? A new Trainee?" He asked Luxray and Zangoose.<br>"Yeah, kind of. She apparently has amnesia, so Clara and Lacy decided to care of her until she remembers." Zangoose explained.  
>"Where are her Pokemon? Her belt looks empty."<br>The grunts' Pokemon cast a glance at Jen. "She no longer has them."  
>Their statement sounded more like a question, but Jen's attention was quickly pulled back to Clara waving at her. She hadn't noticed that they were trying to talk to her or that Ty was gone.<br>She frowned and looked around for the grunt and his Pokemon.  
>"Ty is going to meet up with some of his Trainees. We can still look around the gym if you want to." Clara said.<br>Jen nodded. "_Why are they acting so nice? Are they stalling or testing me?_" She wondered as she slowly walked farther into the gym area.  
>"We have a track overhead that is about two miles long that both trainers and their Pokemon can use. We also have private rooms for Trainees and coaches to practice battling. As you can see, there are barbells and machines for everyone to use on this level." Lacy said as she pointed to each area.<br>Jen spied the stairs leading up to the track and jogged over to them. She wanted to get a better view of the whole entire gym. She took each step two at a time, while the two grunts and their Pokemon followed close behind.  
>She slowed and walked to the edge of the track so she could look down at everyone in the gym. Both the trainers and Pokemon looked like they were having fun working and training with each other.<br>"Wonderful, huh? Yeah everyone is kind of sweaty and this isn't the best picture of Pokemon and humans working together as equals, but it's still a cool sight." Clara chuckled happily as she rubbed her Luxray's head.  
>Jen's head slowly turned towards Clara. "<em>Someone pinch me. This is a dream…or an illusion. I don't know! I'm still in the Rocket base…that's for sure, but they're still doing something to my mind. The drugs those scientists gave me! It must be doing something to my mind.<em>"  
>She felt someone pinch her on the arm. She quickly turned around to see Lacy giggling at her.<br>"You're not dreaming, dude." She said as she pinched the air in front of her face.  
>"<em>But…I'm drugged…right? Yeah. Right?<em>" Jen's head began spinning as her mind overflowed with questions.  
>"Are you alright? You're not looking so good." Lacy said worriedly as she helped Jen to the ground. "Easy now. Take deep breaths."<br>Clara ran over to a red, emergency phone that hung on the track wall. "Hello? Yeah, we're going to need you to come to the track. We've got a Trainee who looks like she's going to be sick."  
>"<em>This is too weird for me. I've got to wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!<em>" Jen mentally screamed. She looked up at Lacy and Clara, who was walking briskly back over to her.  
>"Don't worry, friend. A gym medic is on their way." Clara said with a smile.<br>Jen shook her head and groaned as her vision began to darken. "No…I'llbefine."

Following Colress  
>Colress woke up in a large lab room. He slowly looked around to see that he was the only one in the lab. He swallowed nervously, but he didn't let his anxiety show on his face as he stood and walked around the lab.<br>"How am I still alive?" He wondered aloud as he examined all of the tools left in the lab for him…or for whoever was in the lab previously. He looked down at himself to see that he was still wearing the stole Team Rocket uniform, but his cap, much to his liking, was gone.  
>One of the doors to the lab opened, but Colress didn't turn to see who had entered. For all he knew, it could be a grunt with a gun pointed at his head or worse, Giovanni himself. Then again…it could be Jen or one of the others.<br>The sound of footsteps neared Colress, but he still refused to turn. At least, not until he knew who had entered the lab.  
>"Evening." A female voice groaned as she walked past Colress. The woman had long pink hair that was pulled up into two ponytails.<br>"Evening." Colress said back, a bit relieved. "That's a new Rocket uniform."  
>Lovrina stopped and narrowed her eyes at him. "I <em>so <em>rather put a damn bullet through my brain, than wear one of Team Rocket's uniforms."  
>Colress raised an eyebrow at her. "Then…what are you doing here? Are we no longer under the Pokeball factory?"<br>Lovrina scoffed. "Going through the Pokeball factory is one way to get into this Hellhole, but to answer your question, we are 'under' the factory and Laverre City."  
>"Oh…so, what are you doing here?"<br>"You're Colress, right? You created that stupid machine that drives Pokemon _so _super crazy, right?" Lovrina hissed as she picked up a screwdriver and began messing with the brace-like machine on her arm.  
>Colress watched her for a moment as she worked on the Snag Machine on her arm. "Kind of. My machine enabled Pokemon to reach their full potential."<br>"Whatever. When Cipher 'joined' Team Rocket, Giovanni, or rather his red-headed secretary, Ariana, ordered many of the other Team scientists and me to reconstruct your work."  
>"It's not easy to recreate such a wondrous masterpiece, is it? Hey!" Colress cried as he dodged a flying wrench.<br>"Shut up! It's your fault that countless scientists and grunts have lost so much! I'm only alive because of my shadow machine and Team Snagem's Snag Machine." She growled as she motioned to the machine she was modifying. "Combining my machine, **my** masterpiece, with Team Snagem's machine was like creating an abomination. A beautiful, life-saving abomination."  
>Colress stared at her blankly.<br>Lovrina quickly turned back to her work. "This machine is my only life line…the only thing that is going to keep Greevil alive…if he's still alive." She shook her head and laughed. "What am I saying? He's probably on his death bed now."  
>"Can you control the Legendries with your machine?" Colress asked calmly.<br>"Barely! I have been trying for years to perfect it, but no matter what I do to it, they remain disobedient. I've placed restraints on each of them, but…that only keeps them attentive for so long."  
>"What exactly does your machine do?" Colress asked as he moved towards her.<br>"It shuts their hearts and envelopes them in shadows. They become primal and _so_ much more powerful! They surpass their 'full potential' that your crummy machine brings them to." She chuckled. "Unlike your masterpiece, I have managed to make the effects of my machine irreversible."  
>Colress's expression grew grim. "So all of the Legendries that have fallen prey to the effects of your machine are permanently primal?"<br>"You sound _so_ disappointed, old man. Or are you jealous of my accomplishment?" She asked smugly as she studied his expression.  
>"You foolish child." Colress growled. "You have a genius mind that surpasses many, but you fail to understand the danger that you have put us all in. If you can't control the Legendries, then you must allow the effects to be reversible. Did you not think of the consequences that your machine held?"<br>"Uh, no! I was like too busy protecting my own hide from being 'retired'." Lovrina spit.  
>"What is your name?" Colress asked with a blank expression.<br>Lovrina stopped again and looked up at him. "Why should I tell you that?"  
>"I have a feeling we are going to be working together, whether we like it or not." Colress replied.<br>Lovrina rolled her eyes and turned back to her machine. "My name is Lovrina, and I hate to burst your little bubble, but we are _so_ not working together. The creator of the machine that works the best will live the longest and that is _so_ going to be me!"  
>"But if we work together-"<br>"Who are you loyal to, Colress?" Lovrina asked bitterly.  
>"I beg your pardon?"<br>Lovrina motioned towards his shirt with the screwdriver. "You once worked for Team Plasma, correct? So why are you wearing a Team Rocket uniform? That is _so_ not cool."  
>Colress grimaced at the red 'R' on his torso. "We needed a couple uniforms in order to sneak into the base."<br>Lovrina snorted. "And that worked out _so_ well for you all, didn't it?"  
>Colress straightened up and walked around the lab. He was done speaking to the immature girl. His gaze moved towards the door that she had walked through earlier, but he didn't make a move towards it. "<em>What would happen if I tried to walk out?<em>"  
>Lovrina noticed him staring at the door. "No matter where you go, Colress, you're always being watched. We're all prisoners to Giovanni in this Hellhole."<br>He glowered at her from the corner of his eye. He still didn't want to talk to her, but he had to get her on his side. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed her help and the only way he was going to get it was if he could persuade her with hope like Jen had did with him. Colress sighed and swallowed his pride. "But what is stopping us from fighting back? Both you and I have created machines that enable us, not Giovanni, to control Pokemon."  
>Lovrina stopped working again and looked at him.<br>"_There!_" He mentally cried as he noticed the slight spark of rebellion in Lovrina's eyes.

Following Giovanni  
>The Rocket Boss followed Ty and Clara through the hallways. Many grunts moved out of their way when they saw him coming. The sight of his new face horrified them. Even though he still walked with a bit of a limp, he moved rather quickly behind the trio. He was eager to see the Mews.<br>He had ordered the trio to take him directly to the Mews the moment he had arrived, but only Clara and Ty showed up to escort him. They had all looked a little uneasy when he had first arrived, but he dismissed it as their initial fear of his new appearance.  
>He smiled wickedly as they neared Mewtwo's prison. This caused many of the grunts to turn away, terrified by the sight of his face.<br>"Giovanni, sir, we're here." Clara said slowly.  
>They were standing in front of a sealed steel door. Above the door was a large television screen that showed the inside of the prison…and Mewtwo. He was just standing motionless in the center of the cell.<br>Giovanni snickered at the sight. "Is there a speaker in its cell?"  
>"Uh…yes, sir. There's one or two in his cell." Ty replied.<br>"Good. I want to speak to Mewtwo."  
>The two grunts led him a little ways down the hall to another room that housed a wall full of computer screens, each showing one or more Legendary within their designated cell. There were a few individual computer screens that the grunts and Giovanni could use to focus on certain Legendries.<br>"Sir, you may sit here. The microphone is on, so you may start talking whenever you feel like it." Clara said as she motioned towards a chair resting in front of a screen that showed Mewtwo.  
>Giovanni moved towards the chair, doing rather well to hide his limp, and sat down. He pulled the mic towards him and tapped it loudly.<br>Mewtwo blinked and looked up at the camera angrily. The camera must have been next to the speaker.  
>"Hello, Mewtwo."<br>Giovanni could see Mewtwo's eyes widen with rage. A shadow ball immediately materialized within his hands as he launched it at the camera.  
>"Now that wasn't very nice, old friend." Giovanni muttered mockingly.<br>The camera must have been protected behind something for the attack did absolutely no damage to it.  
>Mewtwo hissed at the camera and chucked countless more shadow balls at it.<br>"So much rage and power." Giovanni smirked. "Were you trying to look for Mewthree?"  
>Mewtwo roared furiously at the camera.<br>Giovanni snickered at Mewtwo's reaction, but wound up having to turn his head away as a violent cough erupted from his throat.  
>"Sir? Are you alright?" Clara asked as she moved towards him.<br>"Back off. I'm fine." Giovanni growled. He turned back to see Mewtwo staring at the camera with narrowed eyes. He had heard Giovanni's cough.  
>A sadistic smile crept across Mewtwo's face.<br>"_That's actually quite horrifying._" Giovanni thought with a shiver. He quickly switched the mic and the screen off and leaned back in the chair.  
>The grunts stared at him worriedly. "Sir?"<br>Giovanni turned on them with a scowl. "Where is Mew and Mewthree? No, I want to see Mewthree first."  
>Ty and Clara glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes. He wasn't going to like what they had to tell him.<br>"_I'm really jealous of Lacy right now. Where the Hell did she go anyway? She disappeared a little after we caught Mew, Mewtwo, and Latias. I'd give anything to be her right now._" Clara mentally groaned.  
>Ty swallowed hard and began to explain. "A-About Mewthree, sir,…uh-"<p>

Following Jen  
>Jen came to a couple hours later on the bottom of a bunk bed. Clara and Lacy must have brought her from the gym to what looked to be a barrack. She narrowed her eyes in the dark to see at least a dozen or so rows of sleeping female grunts.<br>"_I guess now would be my best chance to try and find my friends. I just hope they're okay._" Jen thought as she slid off of the bunk and onto the cool ground.  
>Not bothering to slip her shoes on in the dark, Jen silently glided out of the barracks and down the hall, which were now dimly aglow with floor lights. She didn't know where exactly the stairs were from the barracks, but she didn't let that slow her search.<br>"_If I'm lucky enough, I just might run into one of my friends._" She thought as she quietly moved down the silent halls. She tried to reach out to her friends, just in case they were on the same floor or if there was a weak spot within the walls, but her search was to of no avail.  
>Fortunately though, she was nearing the mess hall, which meant that the stairwell wasn't too far away.<br>"_Yes! I can make it!_" She beamed as she moved faster. However, the sound of echoing footsteps caused her to stop suddenly and listen. "_Was that me? I need to be much quieter._"  
>"Evening." A young, adolescence voice said aloud, almost causing Jen to scream.<br>She quickly turned on him in a fighting stance.  
>"Whoa! I was just saying evening." The boy said quickly as he lifted his hands up to show that he meant her no harm.<br>Jen relaxed slightly as she took in his appearance. The boy was dressed in the same attire that Clara, Lacy, and Ty were in, and possessed shoulder length, red hair. Beside him walked a Feraligatr.  
>She tried to hide her uneasiness from both the boy and his Pokemon, but her voice still shook a little. "Uh…evening. You scared me."<br>"Can't sleep?" He asked.  
>"You could say that." Jen paused for a moment before redirecting the question at him. "And what about you? Are you finding it hard to sleep too?"<br>The boy shook his head. "I have graveyard duty tonight. Feraligatr and I are posted in this hall."  
>"Why?"<br>The boy shot her a suspicious look. "Mostly to make sure there are no vandals causing mischief while everyone is asleep. It gets really boring, but we only volunteered to do this once a month…every occupant here knows about the volunteer work that we have to do."  
>"Sorry. I'm new here. Clara, Lacy, and Ty were showing me around earlier, but I kind of passed out down at the gym." She explained.<br>The boy scoffed. "What were you doing that made you pass out?"  
>Jen shrugged. "Nothing really. I was just thinking-"<br>The boy shook his head and shot her an amused smirk, while his Feraligatr covered its maw to keep from laughing aloud. "Thinking caused you to faint?"  
>Jen glared at him. "That's not what I meant!" "<em>Great! Now I sound like an airheaded bimbo!<em>"  
>"Shh! People are sleeping."<br>Jen shut her mouth.  
>"Where were you planning on going?" He asked.<br>Jen shrugged. She wasn't going to tell this guy the truth. She had just met him.  
>"Do you want to walk with Feraligatr and me for a while? My shift is almost over anyway."<br>"_Grrr…_" Jen mentally groaned. "Sure. Why not?"  
>The boy let the edge of his lip curve into a small smile.<br>They walked casually down the dim hallway in silence. The boy's Feraligatr would look over at Jen every so often with a suspicious, but easy glance. It didn't see her as much of a threat, which was good for Jen, but bad for them if they tried anything with her.  
>"So where did you come from…I didn't catch your name." The boy asked, breaking the silence.<br>"I don't remember." Jen lied. She was going to go along with Lacy and Clara's idea of her having amnesia still.  
>"Hmm…" Both the boy and his Pokemon tensed up as she said this.<br>"Clara, Lacy and Ty have been kind to me." Jen said, hoping to ease the tension. She wanted them to lower their guards.  
>"They are good friends of mine. They'll take good care of you." He said calmly. "I'm usually with my dad or some of the others in our group."<br>"Your dad? Why is he here? As a matter of fact, I think I saw a couple families together in the mess hall earlier. Why is that?" Jen asked curiously.  
>The boy stopped and stared at her. "You really have no clue at all as to what's going on, do you?"<br>"That's why I'm asking." Jen stated coolly.  
>The boy grimaced. "I think it may be better if we all explain it to you tomorrow, or at least try to help you remember on your own." Jen was about to protest, mostly because she would never 'remember' what happened, but the boy stopped her. "Trust me. You'll thank me later. Now let's get you back to the barracks. My shift is over."<br>Jen pursed her lips, miffed, but willingly followed him.  
>It didn't take them very long to reach the door to the girl's barracks that Jen had left earlier, but before Jen could enter, a Persian strolled up to them.<br>"Hello, Feraligatr. How are you and Silver doing?" He asked.  
>"We're staying on our feet, sir. We were just walking this little Noctowl of a girl back to bed." Feraligatr replied with a slight tease in his tone. Little did he know, Jen could understand them.<br>"Sir." Silver said as he stiffened and saluted the approaching man.  
>"Son, you don't need to do that." He said with a gentle grin.<br>Jen's blood ran cold as she looked at the grinning man who stood before her. "Giovanni."


	21. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Jen's hands clenched into tight fists as she watched Giovanni and Silver conversing with each other. The Rocket Boss seemed so…human and fatherly as he spoke to the boy. It was a strange thing listening to Giovanni and feeling comfortable and safe around him.  
>"<em>This is not possible. They still have me under some sort of drug or illusion. I have to wake up from this.<em>" Jen mentally growled.  
>Giovanni's gaze moved towards Jen and smiled a genuine and paternal smile. "Hello. I don't believe we have met yet. Our doctors told me that one of our surface scouts found you passed out in one of the hallways when they were coming back down. John also said that you have amnesia?"<br>Jen narrowed her eyes at him. "_Now or never._" She quickly lifted her fist and nailed Giovanni in the stomach.  
>He doubled over, but he quickly recovered before she could knee him in the face. Silver's Feraligatr grabbed Jen and lifted her up off of her feet before she could attempt another attack.<br>"What the Hell are you doing?" Silver growled as he stood protectively in front of Giovanni.  
>"Are you insane, girl?" Feraligatr hissed as Jen tried to struggle out of his grip.<br>"Maybe she is under its control?" Persian said suggested.  
>Giovanni straightened and stared at Jen with what seemed like remorse. "You poor child. I am very sorry."<br>Jen glared at him and tried to escape Feraligatr's hold on her once more. "_I will not be fooled by his act. This is not real._"  
>"Silver, Feraligatr, bring her." Giovanni said as he and his Persian walked down the dim hall. "Cover her eyes."<br>Feraligatr obeyed and placed a large clawed hand over Jen's eyes. Jen tried to move his hand, but he only held her tighter.  
>"Let me go!" She growled, but Feraligatr's mind was being blocked by a silver band that hung on his brow. In fact, all of their minds were being blocked from her with the help of the bands. "<em>Even the Pokemon here have those damn bands on.<em>"  
>She heard the sound of doors opening, followed by the sound of echoing footsteps reverberating against the stairwell walls. She felt them walking down a couple floors before another door was opened.<br>"Where are you taking me?" She asked icily.  
>No one answered her. Instead, she was answered by the sound of another door opening and closing, but the moment it shut, she swore she heard it seal shut.<br>"_Oh, shit…_"  
>Feraligatr laid her down on a metallic table and held her still as Silver strapped her limbs down. Feraligatr pulled his hand away from her face, letting her examine the whole entire lab. It was huge compared to the last few Rocket labs she had seen.<br>Her gaze moved towards Giovanni, who had his back turned towards her. He was sorting through something on one of the desks.  
>Jen watched him intently as he picked something up and walked back over to her. "<em>What is he going to do to me?<em>"  
>"This will not hurt. I promise. We mean you no harm." Giovanni said calmly as he lifted the silver band from behind his back. He quickly placed it around her head and stood back.<br>Jen stared at him confused. "_What the heck?_"  
>"Are you feeling better? Can you remember anything?" He asked concerned.<br>Jen looked up at the band, even though she could only feel it, and chuckled. "I don't need this."  
>"Of course you do." Silver snapped. "You were attacking my dad."<br>"Dad!? You have a son?" Jen cried as she looked at Giovanni.  
>Giovanni looked on her with caution. "What has it done to you?"<br>"It? You mean the drugs that you guys gave me?" Jen spit.  
>Both Silver and Giovanni frowned and looked at each other puzzled.<br>"Oh drop it already! I'm done with your damn games, Giovanni." Jen hissed. "Where are my friends and my cousins? What have you done to them?"  
>"Nothing. I'm afraid I do not know who they are or where they may be." Giovanni replied apologetically. "We can try to help you find them. Do you recall where you saw them last? Which region?"<br>"Here! In Kalos! You should know, and so should Clara and Lacy."  
>"I'm confused." Silver said bluntly.<br>Jen ignored him as her glare deepened at Giovanni.  
>"Give her a moment, Silver. Its hold on her will break eventually." Giovanni said calmly. He was staring Jen dead in the eye. Actually, it seemed like he was trying to look through her to someone else.<br>"I still hate you." Jen growled after a long moment of silence.  
>Giovanni sighed sadly. "Please, just release the girl. Do not use her as a puppet."<br>Jen blinked. "What? You're the one who has caused me so much grief!"  
>Giovanni slowly cocked his head to the side. "Me?"<br>"Who else? It's because of you that my dad and sister are dead, and that my friends are being held prisoners."  
>Giovanni's expression softened greatly. "I am so very sorry for your loss, child."<br>Jen was about to spout something crude back at him, but was stopped by the sound of a buzzer going off on Silver's wrist. He held it up and checked the device. "We have a few 'visitors' that set off a perimeter alarm."  
>"<em>Visitors?<em>" Jen wondered.  
>Silver quickly turned on Jen. "How did you find this place?"<br>"Silver, she might not know-"  
>"That's what worries me, dad. She could have been followed to this facility. They could have used her as a decoy to find you." Silver said quickly. "Or she could be one of them."<br>"Or it could just be coincidence. This is not the first time they have come close to finding this place." Giovanni said as he tried to calm his son down. "She has the band on now. Her mind is protected."  
>Jen frowned and looked from Giovanni to Silver, then back to Giovanni. "Protected from-"<br>"Even if this is all just a coincidence, I would feel safer if her mind was quiet. At least until they leave." Silver said as he summoned his Tangrowth.  
>"What are you doing? What do you mean you want my mind to be quiet?" Jen asked quickly. She pulled at the restraints, but they remained firm.<br>"Relax." Giovanni said evenly. "Shut your eyes and calm your mind. The walls are lined with material that is protecting us, but for my son's sake and sanity, we need you to do as we say."  
>"Excuse you?" Jen hissed.<br>"Calm down." Tangrowth said soothingly.  
>Jen looked over at her (Tangrowth). Tangrowth waved a hand over Jen as sleep powder drifted down onto her face. Jen's eyelids instantly felt heavy. "<em>No…no…I can't…fallasleep…<em>"

A couple hours later  
>Jen woke up sometime later, only to find herself on one of the common room couches. The room seemed to be relatively empty with the exception of four grunts. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.<br>"Good afternoon, friend." Lacy said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. She was sitting on the ground with the others. "Heard about your midnight stroll."  
>Jen sleepily glanced over to see Clara, Lacy, Ty, and—"Holy Shit!" She screamed as she saw the fourth grunt. In her moment of astonishment, Jen lost her balance and dropped to the ground with a loud thud.<br>The four grunts turned towards her stunned.  
>"Friend?" Clara asked concerned.<br>Jen just stared at the boy with her mouth agape. "H-How? No, why? When?"  
>The boy looked at the three other grunts and began signing to them. "What's the matter with her?"<br>All three of them shrugged.  
>Jen slowly crawled over to the black haired boy and stared at him. So many questions flooded her mind, but the one that she could manage to vocalize was, "Where is your hat?" On his head, instead of his favorite hat, was one of Team Rocket's silver bands.<br>Red frowned and slowly moved away from Jen. She was freaking him out.  
>The trio snickered at his reaction, but there was a hint of uneasiness in their laughter. She was starting to weird them out too.<br>Jen ignored them and moved closer to Red. "_Why is he dressed like them?_" She narrowed her eyes at him curiously. "What are you doing here?" She muttered under her breath.  
>Red cupped a hand behind his ear, silently telling her to speak up.<br>"Friend, we need to know how much you remember. Silver told us that you may remember more than you're telling us." Clara said once the group stopped laughing. "Let's start off with something simple. What is your name?"  
>Jen hesitated. "<em>If I tell them my real name, they may lock me up. What did they do to Red?<em>" She peeked at Red before responding.  
>"Yo, Silver! Black! Guys, we're in here!" Lacy called as she waved the two teens into the common room.<br>Jen's eyes widened as she caught sight of the girl following Silver. "How?"  
>"Still can't hear you very well." Red signed.<br>Jen quickly stood and hugged the older girl.  
>All of the teens froze as Jen looked up at the girl's staring green eyes.<br>"What are you doing? Let go." She growled roughly.  
>Jen felt someone grab the back of her shirt and pull her backwards.<br>"Keep your distance." Silver hissed as he stood in between her and her sister.  
>Jen glared at him, but moved her attention back to Libby. "<em>How is she alive?<em>" Jen wondered happily as she stood staring at her sister.  
>"Black, this is our new friend that we were telling you about." Lacy said as she stood up next to Jen. "We think she may have a slight case of amnesia."<br>Libby, or Black, nodded, but not at Lacy. Little did Jen know, Red was signing something to Libby from behind her back. Black looked down at Jen and studied her face for a moment before narrowing her eyes at Jen almost accusingly.  
>Jen flinched at her sister's dark glare. Never before had Jen ever seen Libby show such animosity in her expression, especially aimed at her. "<em>Libby, what have they done to you?<em>"  
>"Who are you?" She asked bitterly.<br>The other teens looked at her with a genuine curiosity as they leaned forward to listen to her answer.  
>Jen looked at her with a hurt expression. "What have they done to you, Libby?"<br>The room grew silent as the teens looked at her. Their curiosity turned to expressions of caution as they all slowly reached for their Pokeballs.  
>"Libby, what have they done to you? Red, why are you two like this?!" Jen cried as she turned towards her cousin. Her mind began swarming with questions as she looked between Red and Libby.<br>"How the Hell do you know our names? Who do you think you are?" Black asked.  
>"What do you mean by that? Lib, it's me! Jen!"<br>The teens looked at each other. There was no longer caution in their eyes, but fear. They all had their guards up, and each one of them looked like they were ready to fight her. Why? What had Team Rocket done to them?!  
>Black's eyes narrowed as her face contorted to one of fury. "You're not my sister!" She hissed as she raised a Pokeball. "Mightyena, take down!"<br>The wolf-like Pokemon lunged for Jen, but she sprinted past Black and Silver and took off down the hallway. Her mind was racing with multiple questions, but nothing made sense. Libby had a Poochyena, not a Mightyena! Plus, Poochyena should have still been consumed in shadows. This Mightyena was…normal.  
>She reached a hand up to her neck to feel around for Mewtwo's gem, but it wasn't there. "<em>I'm in the other world…or another other world. That has to be the only explanation. It has to be! But where is that damn gem?<em>"  
>She could hear the quick sound of claws running across the tiled ground. Mightyena was gaining on her. She could also hear the others running after them as their shoes slapped against the floor as they ran.<br>"_They're going to catch up if I keep running._" Jen grimaced and leapt into the air. Her being shot through the air as she flew down the hall.  
>She peeked over her shoulder at the others, who stared at her in horror. Jen felt a pain shoot through her chest as she flew farther away from her cousin and sister. She didn't want to leave them, but—<br>"Oomph!"  
>Jen and the girl she had collided with slid across the floor. The girl had been walking with two other people, who quickly ran to their side.<br>"Let go of me!" Jen screamed in panic as she kinetically threw herself out of the man's range of grasp.  
>The man, who turned out to be the Professor, looked at her worriedly. "What is the matter? I mean you no harm."<br>"Get away from him!" Black screamed from down the hallway. "Stay away from that thing, dad!"  
>Jen flinched and stared wide-eyed at the Professor. "<em>Dad? Daddy?<em>" She slowly climbed to her feet and studied his face. She mentally slapped herself for not noticing the similarities in his face when she had met him the other day. She could see both Libby and herself in his face. "You're…John Marx?"  
>He nodded with a smile.<br>Jen stared at him dumbfounded before running over to him and hugging him. "D-Daddy!" The cry that escaped her sounded more like it belonged to a child than to an adolescent.  
>The girl stood and frowned at her. "What?"<br>Jen ignored her as she held her dad tighter. Tears were running down her cheeks and onto his shirt.  
>"I'm sorry, dear, but I'm not your dad. You must have mistaken for someone else." He said softly as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.<br>"But you're John Marx. You married Lucy Vande and had Libby and me. You're my dad!" Jen sobbed. His denial was killing her.  
>She could feel him looking over at the others for some sort of aid or explanation, but no one said anything. They were too stunned by Jen's response.<br>"How do you know that? You aren't supposed to know personal things like that." Silver hissed.  
>"What the Hell are you talking about?" Jen growled as she glared at him with red, puffy eyes.<br>The girl that she had slammed into walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
>Jen turned her head towards her and froze. The girl shared the same shocked expression as she did. Literally, the <strong>same<strong> expression.  
>Jen slowly let go of her dad as she stared herself in the face. "This is really weird." She said as she looked at her other self. Both she and the other Jen looked exactly the same, with the exception of their hair and eye color.<br>"You're telling me." Her other muttered with a slight chuckle. She continued to study Jen as the other neared.  
>A rough hand grabbed Jen by her injured shoulder and shoved her backwards. Jen grimaced in pain as she came face-to-face with Black, who stood in front of Jen's alternate self. "Stay away from my sister!"<br>Jen grabbed her shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Jeez, Lib, could you be any rougher?"  
>"The name is Black." Black hissed.<br>"So you probably go by White instead of Jen, right?" Jen asked, addressing her alternate self.  
>Her other self, White, blinked. "You're not supposed to know personal things."<br>"Why?" Jen asked icily as she looked at everyone's face for some sort of explanation. Her gaze finally fell upon Giovanni, who was standing next to White. "Get away from her you bastard!" She growled as she tried to storm over to the Rocket Boss.  
>Silver and Black grabbed her arms, while the others stood in between her and Giovanni. They held Jen against the wall as she struggled against them.<br>"Jen…" White said calmly as she edged closer to Jen. Jen stopped struggling and looked at her. "Don't worry about Giovanni. The two of us are just going to talk, alright?"  
>Jen glared at Giovanni.<br>"Why do you hate mister Giovanni?"  
>Jen's gaze slowly moved towards White in disbelief. "Mister? He's a damn, backstabbing asshole! How dare you try to make him sound human!"<br>"Huh?"  
>Jen glowered at the Rocket Leader. She wanted to rip his head off, but something kept her from doing so. Herself…White. This wasn't her world, but White's world, and perhaps in this world Giovanni really was remotely human.<br>"What has he ever done to you? You've never even met my dad." Silver growled.  
>"Oh, I've met your dad. He's a real prick!" Jen spit.<br>"Why?" White asked.  
>"He murdered my dad, kidnapped my friends and my m-boyfriend." Jen hissed. "He and Team Rocket have refused to give us any peace."<br>"Team Rocket?" Giovanni repeated slowly. "It's been a while since anyone has spoken that name."  
>Jen flinched and cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"<br>"I disbanded Team Rocket years ago after the facilities were built. I wanted to start anew. Unfortunately, it's hard to escape one's past." Giovanni replied grimly.  
>"That's what you get for being a horrible being." Jen snapped.<br>"Don't you mean person?" Red signed.  
>"Giovanni isn't a person. He's a monster." Jen growled under her breath.<br>"He has changed." Ty protested.  
>"I'll believe it when I see it."<br>White sighed heavily.  
>"Why are you being so stubborn?" Red sighed.<br>"Because that bastard and his goons have been screwing me over for far too long! I'm sick and tired of them, and I am so close to ripping your throat open, Giovanni!" Jen spit at Giovanni.  
>The group tensed up and took their Pokeballs out, ready to use them.<br>"Ty and I used to be Rocket grunts when we were young." Clara said sheepishly.  
>"I already knew that! You two and Lacy have been a pain in my ass for months now."<br>"I was never really a Rocket grunt, actually. I worked as a mole in Team Rocket for my mom and our squad." Lacy smirked.  
>Jen's head quickly shot towards Lacy. A look of total disbelief and annoyance spread across her facial features. "What are you talking about?! You're a Rocket grunt. You murdered Libby on my side!"<br>Lacy and Black glanced at each other. "How?"  
>"You snapped her neck!"<br>Some of the others glanced at Lacy and Libby and snickered quietly to themselves. Even White was laughing silently.  
>"How can you all be laughing at this?" Jen snarled.<br>"You poor girl." White giggled as she pushed past Black and Silver. "Come on. I want to talk to you some more." White said as she put an arm around Jen's shoulder and led her away from everyone.  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"On a walk. I've got a lot of questions for you, but I'm sure you have a lot for me as well." White beamed. "You want to go first?"  
>"Yeah, why is everyone laughing? Libby was killed by Lacy. My Libby at least. Why were they laughing?"<br>"If your Libby and Lacy are anything like the ones here, then your Libby is only appearing to be dead. Libby joined Lacy's squad when they were both young. One was to work as a mole within Team Rocket, while the other would infiltrate the bases and foil their plans…or at least slow them down. If the infiltrator was to be captured, the mole would track them down and get them out of the base before anything bad happened. However, if there were any witnesses around, or the infiltrator was to be killed immediately, the mole would 'break' their necks."  
>Jen stared at White dumbfounded. "I don't get it. That's still killing her."<br>"How loud was the snap when Libby's neck 'broke'?"  
>"Uh…a lot louder than I thought it would be. Why?"<br>White smirked. "I remember when I first walked in on Lacy and Black trying their invention out. They had a really stupid name for it back then…I don't think they changed it…"  
>"White."<br>"Sorry. The device that they use is hidden under Lacy's glove, right here." White said as she pointed from her index finger to under her wrist. "It looks like a ring with a small bag attached to it by a thin tube. They filled the bag up with some sort of chemical that can instantly put anyone into a death-like sleep for a couple hours."  
>"But…the sound-"<br>"There is a needle in the ring that snaps out and injects the chemical. It's small, but it's also really loud. They had so much fun using it in the beginning. They scared just about everyone." White smirked as she recalled the memory.  
>"<em>So Libby may still be alive in my world!<em>" Jen thought with a smile. "_I'm going to kill her for this though!_"  
>She turned her attention back to White, who was still grinning. "A few minutes ago you were all very uneasy about me. Yeah, I'd be freaked out too if I met another version of myself from an alternate world, but you seem to be taking this rather well. Why?" Jen asked.<br>White smirked. "Eh…I'm freaking out inside, but I'm not showing it. I do think this is pretty cool, but I'm much happier that you didn't turn out to be a clone. However, you do share a similar hatred for Giovanni that all of the clones possess…then again a lot of people hated him when they first arrived here. It took a while, but they eventually saw that he had finally turned over a new leaf. Even those from Team Flare and their Leader started liking him. That's also how those from Kanto were able to stay in Kalos."  
>"Clones?" Jen asked. The color quickly drained from her face as she realized who the clones were. "A couple years ago…there was a world-wide storm, wasn't there?"<br>White nodded. "It destroyed countless towns and cities, and left the regions in ruins. Why?"  
>"<em>Shit.<em>" Jen mentally groaned. "_I really screwed up back at New Island._" "White, I am definitely not in my Kalos anymore."  
>"Duh!" White snickered. "How did you know about the storm? Did your side have one too? Was it better or worse? Is that why you came to this side? We can try to fit your survivors within our facilities."<br>Jen shook her head. "No need, White. The storm ended before it could cause any damage. Everyone is living on the surface in their own regions."  
>"And Giovanni is still an evil Team Leader, huh?"<br>Jen nodded.  
>"Hmm…who's luckier here? You or me?"<br>Jen glanced back in the direction of Giovanni and the others. She honestly didn't know. "Is Lucy here somewhere?"  
>"You mean mom?"<br>Jen nodded slightly.  
>White shook her head. "It's just Black, dad, and me. Mom…didn't make it out of Pallet Town in time."<br>Jen blinked in surprise.  
>"You've got mom…and I've got dad." White said slowly. "H-How is she? I had her ever since I was nine, but…"<br>"She's nice. We've had some recent issues come up between us, but…she's safe and at home with Aunt Delia."  
>White nodded with a small, weak smile. She continued talking, but rather slowly. "Umm…dad and I have been having a couple fights as well, but we're doing alright. He was sad for a while after mom's death, but…he's doing better. When did you lose him?"<br>"I was three when he died. I don't remember him very well."  
>White flinched. "Oh…I…s-sorry."<br>"Hey, White, when you were three, did mom and dad give you a serum?"  
>White pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, not that I can remember. How come?"<br>"Are you sure? Because this is serious." Jen said, lowering her voice to a hush.  
>"No, they didn't. Did the serum give you your white hair and blue eyes?"<br>Jen nodded.  
>"Did it make you a psychic too?"<br>Jen flinched. "How-"  
>"You flew right into me, dude. Only an idiot would have missed that." White giggled.<br>"Um…kind of."  
>"Cool. You don't need to keep that a secret from us. In fact, we'll be able to protect you more if you tell the others. Trust me." White said sternly.<br>"It's kind of something I rather keep between you and me for now. Is that alright?"  
>White sighed, but nodded. "Did the serum do anything else to you? What was in it?"<br>Jen bit her lip. "It changed me…a lot, but the contents of the serum, I cannot share with you. And I mean it, White. I can't tell you."  
>"Okay." She replied simply. "Do you have any else to ask me?"<br>Jen thought for a moment before nodding. "Do you still have Vulpix, Haunter and Rattata?"  
>"Not quite." White smiled and reached for her Pokeballs. She summoned her Pokemon from their Pokeballs and turned to look at Jen with a smile.<br>Jen looked at the Pokemon with a wide smile. Instead of a Vulpix and Haunter, White had Ninetails and Gengar. "You evolved them to their final forms…where is Rattata?"  
>White grimaced slightly. "I don't have a Rattata. I guess you one-uped me there. I haven't caught a Pokemon in my whole entire life. I guess you have."<br>Jen shook her head. "He willingly joined the team a while back. He lived in the woods surrounding Pallet Town."  
>White didn't respond.<br>"Could he still be there by chance?" Jen asked.  
>White's lips formed a thin line as she shook her head. "Kanto…was demolished. There was nothing left. All of the cities were leveled, and everyone, every Pokemon-"<br>"Don't finish that thought, White. Please, do not finish."  
>"You're good friends with all of your Pokemon, aren't you?" White said. "I'm sorry, Jen."<br>"Are you not friends with them?" Jen asked gesturing towards Ninetails and Gengar.  
>"We've been friends ever since I was young. Mom gave me them when I was very young." White said as she knelt down in front of Ninetails and Gengar. She reached out to both of them and petted them. "I don't know what I'd do without them."<br>Gengar moved towards White and hugged her. White hugged him back and ran a hand through his fur. "We would do anything for our master."  
>Jen covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.<br>"Why is she laughing?" Ninetails wondered aloud as she looked at Jen with narrowed, but curious eyes. Her voice no longer held its child-like chirpiness that Vulpix had, but, instead, possessed an older and more serious, vixen-like tone.  
>White looked at her oddly. "Why are you laughing?"<br>Jen shook her head. "Eh, nothing. I, eh, find it funny that even the Pokemon here are wearing those bands on their heads as well. Is there a certain reason?"  
>"We don't want them falling prey to it and being captured." White looked at her Pokemon sadly. "I don't want to lose my friends. Those who have been captured never return, but…a couple years ago, and for quite a while, their clones have been trying to get back in. That's why we were uneasy about you."<br>Jen's shoulder sagged as she took the information in, but her eyes immediately widened as White's words suddenly took on a different meaning. "People are being cloned?!"  
>"Yeah. We haven't seen those types of clones for quite a while though." White said awkwardly.<br>"They were using cloned people to sneak back into the facilities to find Giovanni, weren't they?" Jen asked uneasily. Just saying the words out loud felt…strange. She shivered and rubbed her arm with the scars. "What happened to them? Didn't you try to…I don't know, uh, help free them from this influence? Lacy, Clara, and Ty didn't seem worried about me when they first saw me."  
>"That's because they didn't recognize you as me, err, us. Different hair and eye color." She said as she stood up. "We couldn't save the clones though."<br>Jen frowned. "Then what did you do to them? What happened to-"  
>White held a hand up to her and shut her eyes. "I don't want to talk about them anymore. It's…a delicate subject."<br>Gengar and Ninetails flanked her on both sides. Ninetails nuzzled White's hand and looked up at her with concern and remorse. "It's okay, master. We're here for you."  
>Jen looked at the girl and her Pokemon. A deep pain ran through her chest as her thoughts moved towards her own Pokemon. Where they alright? What was Team Rocket doing to them on in her world? Was Rattata from this world still alive or was he gone? She felt tears budding up in her eyes, but she bit them back.<br>"Um…where are your friends? You said you had Vulpix, Haunter, and Rattata. Where are they?" White asked with a lighter tone.  
>Jen only grimaced.<br>"Your world's Team Rocket has them."  
>"When I crossed over from my world to yours, I was within a Team Rocket base. I'm, in a way, still in the Rocket base. I'm just on this side." Jen said, trying to explain as best she could. "If I crossed back over now, I would be somewhere within the lower levels of the base."<br>"And the last thing we want is for you to get caught." White said. "Is there any way that either our friends or I could help you? How did you even get over to this side anyhow? Is that one of your abilities?"  
>"No. I have something that allows me to cross worlds, but I'm still learning how to use it. As for your offer to help, I don't think you can. The item that allows me to travel across our worlds can only work with certain beings."<br>"Psychics?"  
>Jen shook her head. "Different beings."<br>"If not psychics then what type of beings does this item work with? We have multiple scientists who can help modify the item to-"  
>Jen smirked and shook her head. "It's not a machine, White. It's a gem." She replied.<br>White frowned. "A gem? You mean that gem?" She asked pointing towards Jen's wrist.  
>Jen held her wrist up, and, low and behold, the gem was wrapped around her wrist. "<em>How did I not notice it earlier? How did I not feel it around my wrist?<em>"  
>"How is it that the gem can move you across worlds?" White asked. "Where did you get it? Who gave it to you?"<br>"A friend gave it to…my friends actually. I wasn't given the gem, but I took this one and wound up here. I don't know how it wound up around my wrist, but it got me here."  
>Ninetails and Gengar looked at Jen suspiciously. "What does she mean by she took it? She didn't leave her friends behind to fend for themselves against Team Rocket, did she?"<br>"Stay on your paws, Nine. Protect our master." Gengar said as he slowly got into a fighting stance.  
>"I would never dare leave my friends behind to fend for themselves. I was knocked out when the gem took me to this side." Jen said, hurt. "I would never leave you guys behind! You are my friends!"<br>White and her Pokemon stared at her wide-eyed. "I didn't say anything, Jen…Can you understand our Pokemon?"  
>"They still call you master. Did you know that?" Jen asked with a small smile.<br>"How can you understand them?" White asked slowly.  
>"I told you, White, that serum changed me."<br>White stared at her as she tried to register what Jen had said. "Into what? Not quite a psychic, am I right? You were changed into something else." White edged closer to her. "You look human, but you're not."  
>Jen smirked.<br>"So…what are you?" White asked.  
>"Take a guess."<br>White thought for a moment before grabbing Jen's hand. She led her quickly from the hallway and into the stairwell. They went up a couple flights before stopping at the third story from the top. White continued to drag Jen through another hallway lined with white, steel doors.  
>"What behind all of these?" Jen asked curiously.<br>"Nothing at the moment. Fortunately…" White said as she walked over to one of the doors. She quickly punched in a code and the bolts sealing the door unlocked. She opened the heavy door and motioned for Jen to walk inside. "After you."  
>Jen peered into the white room. There was nothing inside of it. "What are these rooms for, White?" She asked as she slowly walked inside.<br>The door suddenly closed behind her, causing Jen to turn quickly on her heels. "White! N-"  
>"What?" White asked as she turned from the door with Ninetails and Gengar. "The door didn't lock. We can still get out. Oh, you thought I locked you in here. No." She giggled.<br>"Our master is trustworthy." Ninetails said as she walked towards Jen. "She will not lie or try to trick or betray you. She trusts you, and so shall we. However, if you betray or hurt her, we will not show you any mercy."  
>"I promise you have no intentions of doing any such thing, Ninetails." Jen said patiently. "Besides, she's me."<br>"To an extent. I'm still one-hundred percent human. You, on the other hand…" White started tapping the side of her leg. She looked like she wanted to voice her answer, but she didn't know the right words to use. Instead, she asked, "What does the inside of a Pokeball look like?"  
>Jen immediately face-palmed herself. "Really, White? Out of all the things you could have said or asked, you end up asking, what does the inside of a Pokeball look like? Really?"<br>White blinked. "Did you have a bad experience with one? Is that how you found out that you are part human and part…Pokemon? Wow, that's weird to say."  
>Jen looked at her from between her fingers.<br>"I think I'm jealous."  
>Jen rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, I don't know what the inside of one looks like. I've just been asked that question multiple times."<br>"Gotcha." White nodded. "A psychic type human Pokemon. That's a mouthful…what does it say when you're scanned by a Pokedex?"  
>Jen chuckled as she thought back to what Ash's Pokedex had said at the Sky Pillar. "Pokemon unknown."<br>White laughed out loud as her Pokemon chuckled next to her. "Nice."  
>"Ash was the one who scanned me with his Pokedex."<br>White's face fell when Jen spoke his name. "Ash is still alive in your world? Is he alright?"  
>"<em>Ash was killed during the storm, but not by the storm…<em>" Jen nodded. "He and Red are together again. Well, kind of. They're still being held prisoner on my side. I need to get back for them."  
>"By yourself?" White asked crossing her arms. "Jen, please, let us help you."<br>"How? You guys can't cross over like I can."  
>White stepped forward and put a hand on Jen's uninjured shoulder. "Have some faith in us. All of the Teams may be disbanded on this side, but we can still ask for their aid." She walked to the door and opened it up. "Come on. We can ask Mister Giovanni to contact the other facilities. I'm sure some of them will be able to help."<p>

Following Lacy  
>Lacy had dragged Libby's body into one of the locker rooms sometime after Jen had crossed over to the other side. She had to be fast and keep Libby hidden until the effects of the fluid wore off.<br>She also had to gather a few things that she could use in order to disguise Libby. Fortunately, she found a bottle of hair dye from one of the lockers, but it was one of Team Galactic's.  
>"This will just have to do." She muttered as she walked over to one of the sinks. She prepared the dye before moving over to Libby.<br>"Okay, Libby. Time to wake up." She said as she patted Libby roughly on the cheek. "Come on, dude. We don't have a lot of time. I will start beating you if you don't wake up soon."  
>Libby groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Jen?"<br>"I don't know where she is, Lib. Sorry." Lacy said as she sat Libby up against one of the walls.  
>"Lacy…dude, that really hurt. We've got to modify that damn device. Alright?" Libby groaned as she rubbed her neck. "It may be a small needle that ring, but it hurts like Hell."<br>"I'm not going to say sorry, dude. That really hurt when you hit me in the stomach." Lacy said as she held a hand out for Libby.  
>Libby rolled her eyes and took her hand. "Sorry, Lace. Had to make sure the others were fooled. I think your 'partner' was convinced."<br>"Clara is a fool. I've spent years with her making her and the others think that I'm a moron. It's actually been pretty fun playing stupid for the past couple years. Of course, I had to do some…uh, many things that I regret."  
>"Do I want to know?"<br>"I ran into your sister a couple times. Sorry."  
>"You can say sorry to her once we get everyone out of here. By the way, do you have any idea where my cousins and friends are, especially Poochyena? I would like to leave as soon as possible." Libby said as she noticed the bottle of dye. "Blue dye…not exactly my color, but it will have to do. Thanks."<br>"I don't know where they are yet. I haven't been to this base very recently. Clara, Ty and I had been tracking your sister and the Mews down for a while. They may actually be under Laverre City. As for Poochie and your sister's Pokemon, they will be sent with the other captured Pokemon." Lacy paused as she listened for any approaching footsteps. "Once we're finished here we can try to head over there, but Clara and Ty may be looking for me."  
>"Hehe, you trying to intimidate me, Lace?" Libby picked up the bottle and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed Lacy in standing behind her, keeping guard. "By the way, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in forever."<br>Lacy snickered. "It's been quite a ride. I miss having you as my partner. Clara is such a bitch."  
>Libby smiled and chuckled as she began rubbing the dye in her hair. "After this you can come with us back to Unova. I'm sure your mom misses you. I know the others do for sure."<br>"That's funny, Lib. Mom is too busy with her work to miss me. Though I can't miss her. I keep seeing her face everywhere amongst her sisters. I did find your comment about there being too many Jennys in the world to be funny." Lacy smirked.  
>"Thanks." Libby said as she started washing her hair. "How long was I out? Where is Jen? Is she alright? Did the others take her?"<br>"You were out for quite a while. I dragged you in here so the others couldn't dispose of your body. As for your sister, I don't know. She disappeared sometime after, or during, the chaos."  
>"I hope she's hiding. If anything were to happen to my little sister-"<br>"Don't worry, Lib. We'll find Jen and we'll get the others out. You'll just need to be careful."  
>"Me? Lace, you know what my sister is, right? She saw you 'kill' me! You're the one who is going to need to be careful." Libby exclaimed.<br>"I already know that. She almost offed Clara and me and our Pokemon earlier after you were out. I don't know what stopped her, but whatever it was, I'm grateful. Now let's do something more with your hair." Lacy summoned Zangoose.  
>"Hey, Zang. Long time no see."<br>Lacy's Zangoose smiled and nodded at her.  
>"Alright, Zangoose, let's make Libby unrecognizable."<p> 


	22. The Grass is Greener on the Other Side?

Following Jen-On the Other Side  
>Jen sat on her bunk just above White's, sulking in her annoyance. Both she and White had returned to the group eager to ask Giovanni to contact the other facilities, only to find out that he was gone. Only Clara, Lacy, Ty, and Red had waited for them.<br>They told Jen and White that Giovanni and their dad had other matters to attend to and left not long after they had left. Black and Silver, however, headed off to the gym to being their scheduled training.  
>Now Jen was left waiting in the barracks with White and the other two girls. Clara and Lacy had helped Jen move bunks so she could be closer to her alternate self.<br>"Sorry for being such a bitch." Clara said to Jen.  
>Jen and White had explained almost everything to the others after they returned, with the exception of Jen's secret, to which they all accepted rather well, but, at the same time, hesitantly.<br>Jen looked down at her and smirked. "You don't need to apologize, Clara. You and everyone else here have been nice to me. I should be saying sorry to you guys for being disrespectful."  
>"Well, I doubt the Clara on your side will ever apologize to you." Clara snickered. "And how were you being disrespectful to us? Yeah, you attacked Giovanni, but-"<br>"Let's just say it's a good thing you guys can't read minds."  
>"Oh…"<br>"So when you saw me, were you mentally cussing me out and plotting my demise since the other me 'killed' your Libby?" Lacy teased.  
>Jen nodded with a small chuckle. "Yep, pretty much."<br>"You said earlier that you had a boyfriend?" Clara smirked. "Tell us more about him."  
>Jen could feel her cheeks turning red. She had already told them a lot, but telling them about Mewtwo would require her to trust them more. But that didn't mean she couldn't tell them about Kenji. "His name is Kenji."<br>"Aaannd?" Lacy asked, dragging the word out.  
>Jen glanced down at them and forced herself to stifle her laughter. All three girls were staring up at her with a young, teenage girl glee sparkling in their eyes. "We first met outside of Cerulean City, and met up later in Rota. We stayed together in the city for a while, but we were driven out when Team Rocket showed up."<br>"How did they find you guys? Were they just invading Rota?" Lacy asked. There was concern and curiosity in her voice.  
>Jen chuckled slightly. "You and Clara led Team Rocket to us with a Hound device."<br>"Hound device?" Clara repeated to herself. "I've never heard of it."  
>"What happened afterwards? Where did you guys go?" White asked eagerly.<br>"We traveled to Unova and stayed with Libby for a while. We also ran into N…do you guys know who N is? Have you met him?"  
>The three girls looked at each other and shook their heads. "We don't know an N."<br>"You said that he was in Unova, right? Well, he could still be in Unova. When we ask Giovanni to contact the others, we can ask those in the Unova facilities if they know where N is." White explained.  
>Jen nodded slowly. "<em>We'll also have to ask some of the facilities in Johto about Amy, Sayo, Kayla, and Morty. I hope they're alright.<em>" "When will we be able to ask Giovanni-"  
>"What does Kenji look like?" White asked. "What's he like?"<br>Jen narrowed her eyes at White as she tried to stop herself from blushing again. "He's really sweet, protective, tall and handsome, but at times he can be a little distant. He is always there when I need him…but he can't be here now." Jen hissed.  
>The three girls looked at her uneasily. They glanced at each other, not knowing what they could say to make the matter any better.<br>White took a deep breath and climbed up the metal ladder that was at the foot of Jen's bunk. She rested her arms on top of the blanketed mattress and looked at Jen. "I'm sorry, Jen, but…you can't go back alone."  
>"I won't be alone. Libby is still alive. Lacy is an ally. I just need to find them and then find my friends." Jen protested.<br>"And then what will you do? You can't keep running from Team Rocket forever." Lacy pointed out. "Why are they after you and your friends anyway?"  
>Jen was silent. She didn't know how to respond to Lacy's question without giving too much away. She looked to White for some help.<br>"Let's go find mister Giovanni. He may be in his office now." White said aloud. She climbed down from the ladder and waited as Jen slid down the ladder.  
>"I'll call Ty and Red to see if they can locate him for us." Clara said as she touched what looked to be a Bluetooth device that was attached to the silver band. "Hey Ty, Red. We need you to find mister Giovanni for us…Jen wants to talk to him…We need to contact the other facilities…Just do it. Thanks! Bye!"<br>Jen chuckled at Clara's sudden dismissal. "No walkie-talkies? And why can't we just call Giovanni directly?"  
>"Walkie-talkies are a hassle. It's easier just to have our com-links attached to our bands. As for talking to Giovanni, his line is usually really busy and sometimes we need a code to call him. Plus, it's just faster calling the boys and making them track him down."<br>Jen laughed again. "A couple months ago, I had Red track down N because he was bugged. Red found him and 'debugged' him…now I think N has a small fear of Red."  
>The three other girls giggled.<br>"Poor N." White sniggered.  
>"Yeah, poor N." Jen repeated.<br>"I want to meet him. I wonder how those in Unova are doing." Clara said as she led the group out of the barracks. There was a sense of giddiness in each of her steps.  
>"What type of Pokemon does N have? Why is he called N?" Lacy asked.<br>"N doesn't own any Pokemon. He doesn't like the idea of owning Pokemon. As for his name, I don't know." Jen shrugged.  
>"What Pokemon does Kenji have?" White asked.<br>"Are you trying to steal him from me?" Jen teased.  
>White shrugged smugly and nudged Jen teasingly. "Maybe."<br>Jen thought back to the Pokemon she saw with Mewtwo at New Island. They had all been clones of the trainers' Pokemon, except for the Blastoise, Venusaur, and Charizard. "Uh…he had a Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise."  
>"Ooh! He was able to get all three of Kanto's starters. How? Did he trade them with other trainers?" White asked.<br>"No. He didn't tell me."  
>The Bluetooth attachment beeped as Clara received a message. She put a hand to the device and hit the respond button. "Yeah? Did you find him?...Good, we'll be up in a couple minutes…Wow, third floor. Yeah, we'll see you up there."<br>"To the third floor?" Lacy asked. She hid her uneasiness with a bold tone.  
>Clara nodded.<br>Not understanding why they were so nervous about traveling up to the third floor, Jen walked eagerly towards the door. "Last one to the third floor is a rotten egg." She sang.  
>"Wait, Jen!" White cried, but Jen wouldn't listen.<br>She ran from the room and towards the stairwell. She had to get in contact with her friends on this side. She had to know if they had survived the storm…Mewtwo's storm.  
>Multiple questions began flooding her mind as she dashed up the stairs towards the third flight. "<em>Red is still alive, which means he never faced BuriedAlive…does that mean the ghoul is still alive?<em> _Did Sabrina survive? She's from Kanto too, so…where is she?"_  
>"Hey, Jen! Jeez, slow down, will you? There's no need to rush, dummy." White cried as she caught up to her.<br>"Haha! You just called yourself a dummy." Jen giggled.  
>White slapped her playfully on the arm. "Be serious, Jen. If you act like a kid in front of the other leaders of the facilities, they may not listen to you. Now let's go talk to Giovanni."<br>They walked through the door and into a large room with projector screen-like walls. Giovanni, Silver, Black, and Red were standing in between all the screens, waiting for them. Black and Silver quickly moved in front of Giovanni when they spotted Jen entering the room.  
>"Relax you two. I think Jen is a little more trusting of Giovanni now. Right, Jen?" Lacy asked.<br>Jen nodded.  
>"Why are you letting her use White's name?" Black hissed. "She has no right to use your name. She's not you."<br>"Actually, Black, she is me, and I'm her. We're the same person…just from different worlds." White replied icily.  
>"Didn't see that coming, now did you, Black?" Lacy smirked when she saw Black's stunned expression.<br>"From another world? How?" Silver asked. He didn't sound totally convinced.  
>"I think I'd rather explain to once we have contacted everyone, if you don't mind." Jen said with dry politeness.<br>"Very well." Giovanni agreed. "Which facilities did you have in mind?"  
>"Unova, Johto, and whatever region Lovrina and Cipher is from."<p>

Following Colress  
>Colress was examining the blueprints of Lovrina's machine. Lovrina was very reluctant to allow him to see the designs for her machine, but after much arguing and vicious debating, she handed them over.<br>"I still _so_ dislike this." Lovrina complained.  
>"Would you rather remain under Giovanni's control?" Colress asked icily. "We have to learn how to control the Legendries with your machine. If we don't, they could cause a lot of damage. In fact, if they find a way to resist your methods of…obedience, then we're all in for a world of hurt."<br>"I'd _so_ like to see them try."  
>Colress looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.<br>Lovrina rolled her eyes. "Fine. You got me. We would all be in _so_ much trouble if they started resisting."  
>Colress flipped through the blueprints before slamming them down on the table. He rubbed his eyes both tiredly and annoyed. "You are a foolish girl, you know that? Who would create a machine that can control Legendries, and <strong>not<strong> have a way to control them?"  
>Lovrina groaned angrily. "I already told you, old man. I was too busy focusing on keeping myself alive. Yeah I had Nap to worry about too, but as long as I was making at least some progress with my machine, he would be kept alive." She looked at the Snag Machine brace and scoffed. "I haven't seen my brother in over a month."<br>"I'm sorry to hear about that, but now is the time to fight back." Colress snapped. "Do you have anything else that I can look at, any more designs that you are keeping from me?"  
>Lovrina shook her head. "Nope. That's everything."<br>"This is useless…" Colress muttered bitterly.  
>"Excuse you?"<br>"Your designs are USELESS! You moronic girl! A real scientist would know to think of the consequences that could potentially follow. How could you act so carelessly? You said that you have been working on this for years, why have you not bothered to see all or any of the possible outcomes?"  
>"I don't know." Lovrina spat. "Can't you do anything with your machine designs? You knew how to control the Legendries with your machines, can't you do anything? Wait, before you even think, don't you dare think of modifying or messing with my machine!"<br>Colress sighed and rubbed his eyes aggravated. "Even if I wanted to do anything to your machine, I wouldn't be able to do so. It's so screwed up that no one can do anything to it to 'improve' it. The only thing you can do is…improve the range and potency."  
>"So what do you propose to do, old man?" Lovrina muttered as she folded her arms across her chest.<br>Colress moved the blueprints across the examination table and studied them again. "Start from scratch…we'll have to create a new machine."  
>Lovrina groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. "Do we have to?"<br>"Yes. Do you want to get out alive with your brother?"  
>Lovrina didn't reply.<br>"We're creating a new machine. One that can control the Legendries, understood?"  
>Lovrina gave him a mock salute. "Aye, Captain."<br>Colress pulled up a couple blue sheets for a new blueprint and began writing on it. Lovrina looked over his shoulder as he drew up the new designs. A smile slowly tugged at the edges of her lips as her eyes moved towards a security camera aimed at Colress. "_What a poor, old fool_."

Following Jen—On the other side  
>Jen's heart was just about to beat out of her chest as she listened to the dial tones coming from the projectors. She had no clue who would answer on the other side, and the suspense was killing her.<br>Orre was the first to pick up.  
>A young man with reflective glasses, dressed in a blue jacket appeared on the other end along with a young woman who looked a lot like Misty, only, she had two pigtails. Another younger orange haired boy was with them as well.<br>"Good afternoon." The girl said with a slight bow. "What can we do for you, sir?"  
>"This young lady has some questions for you. Jen?" Giovanni said as he motioned towards the three adolescences.<br>Jen looked at them. She didn't know any of them. Heck, she didn't know anyone from Orre. Did she? "What Team or Teams were in your region before the storm?"  
>The blue jacketed boy replied. "Orre's Teams were Snagem and Cipher."<br>Jen flinched. "Cipher?! Is Lovrina still there? In your facility, I mean. Is she still alive?" "_If she is good like Giovanni, then maybe she can help me restore the others._"  
>"Lovrina is here in the facility. Why?" The girl asked.<br>"She created a machine that has turned my friends into uncontrollable fighting machines. She said that it shut their hearts completely." Jen replied.  
>The three on the other side seemed to flinch at her last statement. "Her shadow machine? She hasn't used that in years. She hasn't even left the facility in years. In fact, I think she destroyed it. How could she have possibly used it on your friends?" The girl asked.<br>"Forgive us for not properly introducing ourselves." White said, stepping forward. "My name is Jen, but I go by White. This is Jen. She and I are the same person. No, she is not my clone, but my alternate from another world. She needs help saving her friends."  
>The room was silent for a moment as everyone took in the new information.<br>Lacy snickered at everyone's reactions. "It came as quite a surprise to us as well."  
>"Sorry, can you repeat that? We just barely caught that. It sounded like you just said she was from another world. How exactly is that possible?" A younger, feminine voice asked from another screen.<br>Jen looked up at the screen to see a young, short girl with dark purple hair, and a young, slender light-green haired man. In between them stood-  
>"N!" She cried happily, but her excitement quickly faded when she noticed another green haired man standing beside N. "Oh…you survived too." Jen muttered.<br>She received a sharp jab in the side by White. "Dude. Not cool."  
>"I beg your pardon?" Ghetsis asked. His voice sounded normal (and hurt) compared to the hoarse tone the Ghetsis from Jen's world possessed.<br>N and the other two teens were glowering at Jen for her rude remark. "You've never even met Ghetsis. Who are you to pass judgment on anyone whom you have yet to meet?" N asked harshly.  
>Jen sighed and tried to piece together an apology that she could say to Ghetsis without getting sick. "My bad. I'm still getting used to seeing people who, on my side, are still evil Team Leaders. However, Ghetsis isn't really a Team Leader anymore."<br>Ghetsis seemed to perk up. "Your side? Did the other I disband Team Plasma as well? Hehe, I haven't said that name in a while."  
>Jen didn't hesitate with her reply. "No. You're dead. You were shot to death along with everyone who was still a part of Team Plasma."<br>White jammed her elbow into Jen's side again, causing her to gasp out loud and grab her side.  
>Ghetsis blinked and nodded slowly. "Oh…um…hmm. Is N alright on your side? You seemed happy to see him."<br>"You care?"  
>White whacked her in the back of the head. She leaned forward and hissed quietly at Jen. "Will you please just…talk to everyone like they are a regular person? Please?"<br>"But half of these people aren't regular people. They are monsters in human form on my side." Jen snapped.  
>"Well on my side, they're human. Now treat them like humans!" White shot back.<br>Jen looked back at the projector with N and Ghetsis. "Is Colress in the same facility with you? I need to talk to him. I also need to talk to Lovrina as well about her shadow machine."  
>The orange haired girl nodded. "Wes, go get Lovrina and fill her in. Michael, go get Professor Krane. He can help recreate his Purify Chamber."<br>Both boys nodded and walked off to go find Lovrina and Professor Krane.  
>"Purify Chamber?" Jen repeated.<br>"Yep. A couple months before the storm, Lovrina used her machine on Lugia. She thought she had made the effects permanent, but Professor Krane created a chamber that can reverse the shadow machine's influence."  
>Jen just about screamed with joy. "Where is he? Does he still have his machine? Is it in working order? How small is it? Is it mobile? Can it be made mobile?"<br>"Whoa! Slow down there." The light green haired boy chuckled. "You're talking faster than someone who has downed twenty espressos and a Ghastly (Ghost) Pepper."  
>"<em>Is that Cilan? Yes, it is! I remember him from Ash's letters! The girl next to them must be Iris then. Cool! I wonder who else is here.<em>"  
>"He'll be here in a bit. Be patient." The girl said. "Is there anything else that you may need?"<br>Jen turned towards N. "I need to speak with Colress."  
>"I just sent Iris to go get him." N responded.<br>"Even if we are able to help you with reversing the effects, how will you be able to get it back to your Pokemon? You're not really planning on going back on your own, are you?" Black asked.  
>"No, she's not." White said quickly. "That's another reason why we called this meeting. We were hoping someone would be able to help us create a way in which we can move between worlds with Jen."<br>The others turned towards Jen curiously.  
>"How did you get to this side anyway?" The Misty-lookalike asked.<br>Jen held her arm up to the projectors for everyone to see. "The gem enables me to move between worlds. If I take it off I will return to my world, which would be back in the Team Rocket base."  
>"But it is just a gem." The girl remarked as the two boys returned with Krane and Lovrina. "I thought you would be using a machine or something."<br>"Where did you get the gem from, my dear?"  
>Jen flinched as her head spun towards N's projector. "Colress! What happened to your hair? Your blue swirl is gone."<br>Colress gave her an odd stare. "I got rid of it. It was a distraction."  
>"Wha-"<br>White quickly clamped her hand down on Jen's mouth before she could continue. "We need your help with creating a way to traverse our world and Jen's world. I take it Lovrina and Professor Krane will be working on a machine that we can use to restore your friends and Pokemon."  
>Jen tried to move White's hand away from her mouth, but White trapped her in a headlock.<br>"Stop, Jen."  
>"Oo sop!" Jen mumbled from in between White's fingers.<br>"Do you think you will be able to create such a device or a machine that could allow us to travel to Jen's world, Colress?" Giovanni asked.  
>"I will need to see her gem and study it. I could start building the machine, but it will take time and until I know what the gem is made of and how to move between worlds, it will just be a mechanism on display." Colress explained.<br>"Very well. Jen, if you would be so kind as to hand it over. We shall send it over to you immediately." Giovanni said to Colress as he held out his hand to Jen.  
>"I ant." She replied. White was still covering her mouth.<br>"White, please remove your hand." Giovanni asked kindly.  
>White obeyed and released Jen, who shook her head. "I can't give you the gem. If I remove it, I wind up back in my world. I have to have it on my person, but why do you want to travel to my world? I just need a way to restore my friends. We can escape the base on our own afterwards."<br>"We're not going to let you face Team Rocket on your own. You wanted us to help you, so, we're going to help you. We'll travel to your world with you, rescue your friends, and once we know you and your friends will be safe from Team Rocket, we'll return to our world." Clara said.  
>"You guys don't need to-" Jen tried to protest, but Giovanni began speaking to Colress.<br>"Could you try creating the machine without the gem?"  
>Colress shook his head. "That would be near impossible. I must have the gem. I could use it as a power source and a guide to direct my machine. It will, theoretically, make finding her world easier."<br>"This may be a stupid idea, but…what if we break off a little piece of the gem and send it over to you?" Clara suggested.  
>"But breaking the gem could wind up sending Jen back to her world. It could become useless to all of us." Lacy stated.<br>"We could travel over to Unova and you could study it while it's still on my wrist, Colress." Jen proposed.  
>"<strong>NO!<strong>" Everyone screamed.  
>Jen went ridged as she looked at everyone's horrified expressions. "What? What's wrong with that idea?"<br>"It's not safe for us to travel on the surface. Only surface scouts are allowed out, but even then they are risking their lives." Red signed.  
>"Especially psychics." White said in a hushed tone to Jen.<br>Jen furrowed her eyebrows at her in confusion. "What do you mean by that? Did something happen to Sab-"  
>"We can build portable purifiers that you all can bring over to her side." Krane said. "It'll take us a while to build though."<br>"Very well." Giovanni nodded. "Do you have an estimate as to how long it may take you?"  
>"Perhaps a month at minimum." Lovrina replied. She sounded calm and mature compared to her annoyingly perky alternate, and instead of two ponytails, Lovrina had one long, pink ponytail. Her attire was also different for instead of wearing her white, lab dress, she wore a regular lab coat.<br>"A month!?"  
>All heads turned towards Jen.<br>"My friends may not have a month! They could all be dead before the month is over with or worse!" Jen cried.  
>Krane looked at her pitifully.<br>White placed a soft hand on Jen's shoulder. "How quickly can you build your machine, Colress? Perhaps we can bring your friends and Pokemon to this side and purify them?"  
>"Give me a day and a half to build it, but without the gem, it will be incomplete."<br>"I can travel across the regions to Unova. Where exactly in Unova is your facility?" Jen asked.  
>White's hand tightened on Jen's shoulder. "Are you insane?"<br>"Maybe. I'll be fine."  
>"No, Jen, you won't. It will be safer if you stay in the facility."<br>"I agree with White. You wouldn't last very long on the surface by yourself. Do you even know how far Unova is from Kalos?" Lacy asked.  
>"Plus, you don't have your Pokemon with you." Clara added.<br>Jen sighed and looked at the gem on her wrist. "Some of my friends still have their gems. I can get one of the gems and bring it back for Colress."  
>"Jen-"<br>"I need to help my friends!" Jen roared. "I'll be back."  
>"No, Jen, wait!" White yelped as she grabbed Jen's wrist, covering the gem.<br>"I need to save my friends. Please let go of my wrist, White."  
>White looked like she was going to say something, but Jen didn't allow her to collect her thoughts.<br>"I'll be back as soon as I—White, no. I don't need Ninetails or Gengar. I don't want to risk them being caught." Jen said as she pushed the two Pokeballs back towards White. "I won't be gone for very long. I promise."  
>"At least turn your com-link on? I doubt it will work, but…if it does-"<br>Jen nodded and let White mess with her band. "I'll be back with a gem for you Colress, but once this is all over, I want you to destroy it. Please."  
>Colress nodded in agreement. "You have my word."<br>"Why?" White asked quietly, but Jen didn't hear her.  
>"Do you have anything else to ask them before we end this meeting?" Giovanni asked.<br>Jen thought for a moment as she scanned the projectors. "Were we not able to connect with Johto? I have a couple friends in that region."  
>Giovanni frowned at the blank projector. "There are a few facilities in Johto, but I guess they were either too busy to pick up or just didn't notice. We can try again later. Anything else?"<br>Jen turned back to N and Ghetsis. "What relationship do you have with one another? Answer me honestly. Who would you say N was to you, Ghetsis?"  
>Ghetsis gave her a puzzled look before looking at N with a parental fondness. "My son. He may not be my biological son, but I see him and Anthea and Concordia as my children."<br>Jen's facial features softened as she took in his words. They sounded so sincere. "What happened to this world that made everyone so good to each other? What good thing caused this?" She wondered under her breath.  
>"Did the Ghetsis on your side treat N as a son?" Ghetsis asked.<br>Jen flinched as the question caught her off guard. "Uh…N said that there were moments when you treated him like a son."  
>Ghetsis didn't look pleased with the answer, but he nodded anyway.<br>"Do you have any more questions?" Silver asked.  
>"Yeah. You three, Michael, Wes, and…"<br>"Rui."  
>"Rui. You guys seem to have quite a lot of experience with Shadow Pokemon. Is there any way to restore the Pokemon without Professor Krane's machine or weaken the effects?" Jen asked hopefully.<br>"Kind of. It would be much easier to use the Professor's chamber." Rui replied.  
>"Do you know where your Celebi is on your side?" Michael asked. "The Legendary has the ability to purify Shadow Pokemon."<br>Jen's shoulders slowly sagged as she shot the boy a 'are you kidding me' look. "Celebi is consumed in shadows. She was struck by Lovrina's machine."  
>"Oh…bummer. I would say go find this world's Celebi, but that would require you to go to the surface and find it. Plus, no one knows how many Legendries survived the storm." Michael said grimly.<br>"_Even if I did find Celebi on this side, the gem probably would not be able to bring her over to my side. Arceus had the gems send the Legendries to the parallel world that he created for them._"  
>"Battling with them, in your party, usually helped and calling out their names, but it would be safer if you didn't attempt that on your own, especially if you will be inside a Team Rocket base." Rui added.<br>"I suggest you focus on retrieving a gem first and returning so Colress can complete his machine." Lacy said.  
>White flinched, while Jen nodded. "Dude, we're not sending her back on her own."<br>"I have to get a gem somehow." Jen protested.  
>White grimaced.<br>"I'll be fast. I just need to find one of my friends, get their gem and then come back to this side."  
>"Wait, if your friends have a gem, why can't they come over here themselves?" Iris asked.<br>"Their gems send them somewhere else. Plus…they're the Pokemon that are under the Shadow Machine's influence. Don't you call your Pokemon your friends?"  
>N's face seemed to illuminate at her statement.<br>"My cousins and human friends were not given gems. I actually don't know if they're okay or what Team Rocket is doing to them. All I know is that Libby will probably be with Lacy." Jen said slowly.  
>White sighed. "I think we're done here. Thank you, mister Giovanni."<br>"We are?" Jen asked as White began leading her away. "Where are we going now?"  
>"To the stairwell. I don't know where you will wind up when you go back to your world, if you'll materialize in a stairwell or in a supply closet. I don't know." White shrugged. She sounded anxious. "Let's just do this before I change my mind."<br>"White, relax. I'll be back before you know it. Give me…two and a half hours or three."  
>White shot her an uneasy look. "If you get caught, there is no way we can come to your aid. You understand that, right?"<br>"I won't get caught. Besides, Libby and Lacy are on my side. They can help me if something happens."  
>"Don't get cocky. You'll make mistakes if you get cocky."<br>Jen chuckled, but not out of disrespect or mockery. "Alright. Can't believe I'm being lectured by me."  
>"Don't let yourself get caught."<br>"See you in a couple hours." Jen grinned as she pulled the gem off of her wrist and let it drop to the ground.


	23. Be Back in a Bit

A Supply Closet…  
>Jen had materialized within a supply closet…<br>"Nice…now where is that gem?" Jen wondered as she began searching the ground for the gem. Fortunately, there wasn't much on the ground, so finding the gem was easy. She picked it up and placed it in her pocket.  
>She slowly and quietly peeked out of the door, only to see a large room full of grunts.<br>"_Damn it. The gem just had to send me here!_"  
>She scanned the room as best she could from the door and realized that it was a mess hall. A sly grin crept across Jen's face as a mischievous idea came to mind.<br>Jen focused on a table and flicked her fingers at the grunts and their food. One of the plates of food flew up into the air and hit an Aqua grunt on the back of the head. He quickly turned around from his table and glared at the Dim Sun grunt, who had just lost their food.  
>"Think that's funny wise guy?" The Agua grunt growled.<br>"No! It wasn't me! My plate-"  
>The Aqua grunt stood up from his chair and grabbed the Dim Sun grunt by the scruff of his uniform. "I'm going to enjoy this." He sneered as he pulled back his fist.<br>A couple grunts from the Dim Sun grunt's table stood and shoved the Aqua grunt backwards. The grunts from the Aqua grunt's table stood as well and retaliated. Soon, everyone in the mess hall was fighting and throwing food.  
>"<em>It's really easy to start a fight amongst these Teams. I wonder if Giovanni even thought about this?<em>" Jen wondered as she slipped past the brawl.  
>Unfortunately, she took some damage before reaching the door. A handful of what felt like mashed potatoes hit her on the back of her head.<br>"Grr…" Caught up in the moment, Jen turned on her heels and faced the brawl.  
>Food was being thrown more than fists were. It looked like a scene taken out of a movie.<br>An apple sudden flew from the brawl and soared towards Jen. She quickly caught it in the air and launched it back into the messy crowd, cracking one unfortunate grunt in the mouth with it. The grunt fell backwards, while her friends watched.  
>Jen chuckled at the sight, but quickly tensed up and fled from the mess hall as the grunt's comrades chased after her. "<em>WORTH IT!<em>"  
>"Get back here you twerp!"<br>Jen ran faster as she sprinted down the hallway. Her legs were burning, but she knew she would be in a lot more pain if the grunts caught up to her. Plus, the grunts wouldn't stop until they caught her. Jen willed herself to keep running, but she was growing tired.  
>"<em>Dang it. Come on, Jen! Keep going!<em>" She mentally urged herself.  
>She sprinted faster, and eventually lost the grunts, or so she hoped. Jen slowed to a brisk walk as she tried to steady her breathing. "That was way to close."<br>Jen scanned the hallway that the grunts chased her down. There weren't a lot of doors and it was…empty. A red flag immediately went up in her mind.  
>"<em>Am I being watched?<em>" Jen reached up and touched her band. "White, can you hear me? White? Lacy? Clara? Red? Anybody? I'm I connected?"  
>Her only response was static.<br>"I found her!" One of the grunts who were chasing her earlier cried.  
>"Grab her!" Another called.<br>Jen started running again, but what appeared to be a television flew at her. A Tyranitar had ripped it off of the wall above one of the doors and thrown it at her.  
>Jen ducked as the flat screen flew over her head and crashed in front of the grunts. The grunts leapt over the television and continued chasing after Jen. "Tyranitar, grab her!"<br>Tyranitar obeyed and grabbed Jen and lifted her up off of her feet. Jen struggled in its arms, but it squeezed tighter.  
>"What should we do with her? Her punishment should fit her crime."<br>One of the grunts looked behind Jen and grinned. "The brat needs to be put in a time-out. That cell will do." The grunt said as she pointed towards the cell.  
>The grunts walked with Tyranitar to the door of the cell. Jen still struggled in its grip, but she wasn't worried. All she had to do was place the gem back on and walk out of the cell from the other world.<br>The grunts opened the cell door as Tyranitar threw Jen inside the cell. She slid across the ground as the grunts slammed and locked the cell door.  
>"Jerks." Jen muttered as she began to reach for her gem, but she froze when she caught sight of the being standing before her. "H-Hello, Mewtwo."<p>

Following Sabrina  
>Sabrina was exhausted, both physically and mentally. She didn't want to, but she had to give herself a break from letting her mind roam the region. She slowly opened her eyes as her mind returned to body and waited for the sound of her friends cries, but…nothing happened.<br>Sabrina opened her eyes lazily and looked at the television screens with heavy eyes. One screen that used to show Red was completely black, while Amy's camera was on the ground.  
>"<em>T-They…got out. T-They got…away.<em>"  
>A smile slowly crept across her face, but it slowly faded as she began to black out. She would have used her telekinesis to free herself from her bonds, but she was too tired to do anything.<br>"_I-I will…just have to wait for the others…t-to find me. P-Please…find me soon._" Sabrina sighed as she fell into a deep slumber.

On the other side with White  
>"Jeez, White, she's only been gone for half an hour. You're picking your nails down to the stubs." Clara stated with a slight chuckle. "Will you relax?"<br>White, Lacy, Clara, and Red were waiting in the stairwell for Jen to return. Everyone else was back in the room with the projectors.  
>"I'll relax when she gets back." White muttered as she tried to contact Jen with her band. All she had gotten as a reply was static.<br>"You said she gave you about a three hour window, right?" Lacy pointed out.  
>White nodded.<br>"Well, be patient. She needs to at least find one of her friends first." Red signed. "And if she is anything like you, which she would be since she is you from an alternate world, then you have nothing to worry about."  
>"But what if they catch her? We would have no way of knowing and no way of rescuing her and her friends." White sighed as she continued to pick at her nails. "<em>I knew I should have given her Ninetails and Gengar.<em>"  
>Ninetails nuzzled White in the side concerned while Gengar looked at her worriedly.<br>"Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Jen." White said as she patted Ninetails on the head.  
>"White." Black called.<br>White and her friends turned towards her sister and Silver.  
>"Yes? What's the matter?"<br>"I want you to head back down to the lower levels. Return to your level with the others. If your alternate returns to this level, I will send her down to you." Black instructed.  
>White shook her head and continued to pick at her nails. "Thanks, but no thanks, Black. I need to stay for when she returns."<br>"White, go back down to your level." Black ordered sternly.  
>"No, what if she tries to contact us and we can't hear her because we have gone too low?" White protested. "She may need us."<br>Black walked towards White with a firm expression on her face. "White, I understand your concern for your alternate, for Jen, but for your sake, please go back down to the lower levels. For your own protection. Please."  
>White hesitated before looking down at her Pokemon. "Come on, guys." She began walking down the stairs with her Pokemon, but stopped and looked at the others. "Promise you will tell me the moment she crosses back over?"<br>"The others will be joining you." Black said as she looked at the others. "The only exception will be Silver, Lacy, and me."  
>"Lacy? Why Lacy?" Clara complained. "Why do you get to stay?"<br>Lacy's lips formed a thin line as she moved to Black and Silver's side. "I'm higher ranked than you all. I get more privileges. Sorry. But, White, I will tell you the second Jen shows up on our side."  
>White nodded somberly and walked with Red and Clara down to the lower levels.<br>"She'll be back soon. Don't worry, White." Clara said, hoping to assure her friend. "Give her some time. She'll find a gem and be back as soon as she can."  
>"<em>Her finding a gem is not my concern. I'm more worried about her being caught by Team Rocket and not having the chance to return.<em>" Her thoughts then drifted towards the serum that Jen had told her about. "_Mom and dad gave it to her…I can probably find a file or something on dad's work from a couple years back._"  
>"White? Did you hear me?" Clara asked.<br>"Sorry. I spaced for a moment."  
>"Are you heading back to the common room or the barracks?" She repeated. "Red and I are going to go find Ty."<br>White looked at Ninetails and Gengar before responding. "We're going to go find my dad. I need to ask him something, but I'll meet you guys back in the common room, kay?"  
>Clara and Red nodded as they reached their floor. "See ya later, White."<br>White waved back to them as she and her Pokemon quickly descended down to her dad's lab.

Following Jen  
>Mewtwo stared down at her with unblinking, crimson eyes. He was probably mad at her for leaving earlier and traveling to the other world.<br>"Sorry for disappearing on you. I understand if you're angry with me, but I didn't know the gem would send me to the other world when I blacked out." She explained while trying to keep a steady tone.  
>Mewtwo didn't react.<br>Jen looked at the door and then back at Mewtwo. What was he waiting for? "_Should I get up?_" Jen wondered. She slowly climbed to her feet without taking her eyes off of him.  
>"Have you not tried escaping?"<br>No response.  
>Jen pursed her lips and reached into her pocket for the gem. "I can get us both out of here, but I'll need to use the gem for a moment to get back into the hall."<br>She fished the gem out of her pocket and began tying the string around her wrist. However, before she could tie it on completely, the gem went sailing across the room.  
>"<em>…Not good.<em>" Jen mentally squeaked.  
>She looked at Mewtwo, who was hissing and baring his teeth at her.<br>"I'm trying to help, Mewtwo?" She said as calmly as she could.  
>His eyes narrowed at her and walked towards her. Jen stiffened as he neared. He slowly reached a hand out towards her, but Jen ducked out of the way and ran for the gem. Mewtwo snarled and caught her in his arms before she could grab the gem.<br>"No! Mewtwo, stop! I'm trying to get us out. Let me use the gem, please." Jen begged as she tried to escape his grasp.  
>Mewtwo spun her around and glared at her.<br>"I'm sorry, Mewtwo, but I already told you before, now is not the time. I need to find another gem for Colress. He can help us." Jen groaned as she tried to push herself away from Mewtwo. "There are people on the other side who are willing to help us. Even the other world's Giovanni wants to help. He's good on the other side."  
>Mewtwo hissed at the sound of Giovanni's name, but it quickly turned into what sounded like a snicker. He looked at Jen and grinned crookedly at her.<br>A shiver ran down her spine as she forced herself to keep looking at him. "What's so funny? Was it something I said?"  
>He placed a hand on the back of her head and kissed her forehead. Jen groaned in aggravation, but what he did next caught her off guard. Mewtwo bit down on the silver band and tugged upward.<br>All she felt were his lips on her skin as he used his teeth to pull the band off of her brow, which he did with surprising ease and swiftness. Once she recovered from her moment of shock, Jen tried to reach up and pull the band back down, but Mewtwo held her arms down with one of his arms.  
>Mewtwo took the band with his free hand and tossed it somewhere behind Jen. She could hear it bounce across the cell's floor, but when she tried to look for it over her shoulder Mewtwo grabbed the back of her head and turned her gaze back to him.<br>"Let me go, Mewtwo." Jen pleaded with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
>When he didn't listen, she kinetically shoved him backwards. It wasn't rough, but it was firm enough to cause Mewtwo to stumble backwards.<br>Unfortunately, he didn't let her go. He glared at her and growled crossly, as if scolding her for using her abilities.  
>"Seriously! Let go!" She cried as she shoved him again.<br>This time, the kinetic burst was powerful enough to knock Mewtwo onto his back. His embrace on her, though, did not let up as he brought her tumbling down on top of him.  
>Jen landed on his chest and looked at him worriedly. "Sorry, Mewtwo. Are you alright?"<br>Mewtwo looked at her with slit pupils. His embrace tightened on her as he rolled over, pinning her underneath him.  
>Jen groaned as Mewtwo let a majority of his body weight rest on top of her. "Damn it. Mewtwo-"<br>Mewtwo cut her off by kissing her aggressively. Jen managed to turn her head away from him, irked, and tried to kinetically push him off of her…again.  
>He blocked her psychic abilities and moved to her ear. He slowly ran his lips from her outer conch (top part of her ear) down to her earlobe. He growled harshly into her ear before biting the soft skin and tugged gently.<br>Jen didn't react to this, which in turn annoyed Mewtwo. He put more pressure into his bite, causing Jen to wince.  
>"Stop!" She cried as she tried to swat him away.<br>Mewtwo grabbed her wrist and held it down against the ground.  
>"Why are you doing this?" Jen asked quietly.<br>Mewtwo responded by nuzzling the side of her face.  
>"I'm sorry, Mewtwo, but like I said before, now is not the time for this. I'll stay with you, closed heart or not, but first we need to get out of here along with the others. Okay?" Jen said a little louder.<br>She could feel a growl rise up from his chest as he buried his face into the juncture of her neck. Jen gasped and tried to crawl away, but Mewtwo kept her pinned.  
>"Mewtwo, please-" Jen groaned as she looked away from him.<br>She managed to catch a quick glance at the gem lying on the ground a couple feet beside them before Mewtwo pulled her face towards his. He pressed his lips against hers wantingly. Jen tried extending her free hand out towards the gem to kinetically pull it towards her, but Mewtwo stopped and began turning his gaze towards her extended arm.  
>Reacting quickly, Jen used her free hand that she was using to reach for the gem to grab the back of Mewtwo's head. She leaned towards him and kissed him, softly biting his bottom lip.<br>He kissed her back passionately and victoriously. He lifted her torso towards his as his other hand tangled through her hair, unknowingly (and uncaringly) grabbing some of the mashed potatoes that were still in her hair.  
>Jen raked her nails over his back and head as she tried to blindly focus on the gem. The gem made a slight clinking sound along the ground before it leapt into the air and into Jen's hand. She quickly clamped her fingers around the gem and sighed a mental and silent sigh of relief.<br>Mewtwo, however, heard the gem and immediately sat up with Jen clutched tightly and protectively to his chest. He growled at the door and then looked up at something on the wall. Jen couldn't quite tell what he was looking at.  
>She reached up and caressed the side of his face, hoping to calm him down. That didn't seem to work very well, for Mewtwo remained glowering at the wall.<br>Jen squeezed the gem in her other hand and sighed. She wouldn't be able to cross back over to the other side until she put the gem back on her wrist or neck, but…she didn't want to leave yet. "_But I have to if I want to save my friends. Staying here wouldn't do any of them any good._"  
>She leaned her head on Mewtwo's chest and began speaking again. "Mewtwo, I'll be back in a moment. I need to get on the other side of the door in order to open it."<br>Mewtwo looked down at her and kissed the bridge of her nose. He hadn't been paying attention to what she had just said. Instead, he lowered her back down onto the ground, but instead of feeling the cool cell floor, Jen felt grass below her. The cell lights were also replaced by moonlight, while the walls gave way to multiple trees.  
>"This is the Tree. You're recreating the illusion of the Tree again. Why? Why can't we go back to the real Tree?" Jen asked dryly as Mewtwo moved down her face and to the base of her neck. "Huh? Why can't we? I want to go with you and the others to the real Tree, and be free from Giovanni."<br>Mewtwo didn't respond to the Rocket Boss's name.  
>"Is there a reason why you don't seem to care about Giovanni using you anymore?" Jen asked a little annoyed. "Is he not in the base yet? He will come soon, you know."<br>A chuckle rumbled from Mewtwo. He grinned at her eerily again.  
>"I wish you'd just snap out of this. This is getting really ridiculous." She groaned. Jen then snuck a glance down at her clenched fist. "<em>I need to leave if I want to have any chance of helping them.<em>"  
>Her attention was brought back to Mewtwo when she noticed him staring at her. The grin had faded slightly. Had he heard her thoughts? "<em>He probably can hear my thoughts since he took my band off. Shit.<em>"  
>Mewtwo moved closer to her and pulled her face towards his so she was staring him dead in the eye. Jen wanted to look away, but Mewtwo's crimson eyes held her gaze. Even though they were not purple like normal, they were still just as beautiful in a…hypnotic way.<br>A sudden urge and desire erupted within her as she grabbed Mewtwo and kissed him repeatedly. She wanted him. She didn't know why, nor did she really care, but she wanted him more than she ever had.  
>Without hesitation, Jen wrapped her legs around Mewtwo's waist and pulled him down on top of her. She dragged her nails across his back and over the back of his head as she ran her mouth across his jaw and down along his neck.<br>A crooked grin spread across Mewtwo's face as he pressed his lips to Jen's and kissed her hungrily. She didn't fight him this time. In fact, she tried to match his lust.  
>She kissed him back just as wantingly as she pulled herself closer to his chest. She could feel Mewtwo's heart beating quickly and powerfully within his chest. Jen lightly traced her fingers over his torso and kissed his chest, feeling the strong beatings of his heart under her lips.<br>A primal and greedy growl arose from Mewtwo as he dragged his mouth over her skin, drifting from her forehead down to her chest. His fingers brushed over her arm and across her back, drawing her closer to him.  
>He wanted more of her.<br>Mewtwo wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up onto his lap. Jen's legs tightened around his waist. He ran his fingers through her hair and crushed her lips with his.  
>Jen leaned into him, but she didn't kiss him back. She was exhausted, but not from messing around with Mewtwo. She had been mentally fighting Mewtwo's control, trying to regain control over her desire. "M-Mewtwo…" She said softly as she kissed his neck.<br>Mewtwo growled gently into her ear. However this time, instead of hearing just a sound, Jen could just barely make out a word spoken within the animalistic rumble. "Mine."  
>Jen flinched and looked up at him with shock in her eyes. Fortunately, the shock enabled her to completely free herself from Mewtwo's control. "Damn it, Mewtwo! Not fair!" She cried.<br>Mewtwo responded with a snicker.  
>"Are you done having fun yet? I'd like to leave now and go find our friends. I'm sure they want to leave this place too." Jen said icily with a small yawn.<br>Mewtwo didn't respond. Instead, he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck, but Jen leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest disappointedly.  
>"I'm gonna leave if you're not going to focus."<br>Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at her and tried to pull her back towards him.  
>"No, Mewtwo!" Jen complained as she unwrapped her legs from his waist. She tried to stand up, but she could feel the desire to stay, to have Mewtwo, rise in her chest again. Mewtwo was trying to stop her from leaving. "Quit it!"<br>Mewtwo ignored her command and pulled her back towards him, letting her head rest against his chest. Jen could hear a deep purring coming from Mewtwo as he nuzzled his nose in her hair.  
>Jen huffed angrily, but that turned into another yawn. Either she was really tired from pushing Mewtwo out of her head and controlling her desire or he was making her tired.<br>"Can we…***yawn*** please go back to the real Tree…after we save our friends?" She asked as she fought to keep her eyes open.  
>Mewtwo didn't answer.<br>Jen sighed and glanced at the gem that was just peeking out of her fist. Thankfully, she didn't let it go earlier. "_I need to go._"  
>A gray hand took hold of her fist and held it firmly.<br>Jen slowly looked up at Mewtwo, who was gazing at her fist with a blank expression. She kept her fist clenched tightly around the gem, hoping to hide it from view just in case Mewtwo hadn't seen it yet. "Mewtwo?" Jen asked quietly.  
>Mewtwo's eyes moved towards Jen. He lowered his head and kissed her tenderly on the bridge of her nose.<br>Jen shut her eyes as he continued to kiss her face. It felt nice to shut her eyes. Her head slumped down on Mewtwo's chest as her mind and body began to slip into sleep.

Following White on the other side  
>White was shifting through multiple files in her dad's lab, but so far nothing seemed to stand out. She had been searching for a good two hours already. Her Pokemon sat beside her, searching along side her.<br>"_Ugh! This is so annoying!_" She groaned. "_At least I managed to kill sometime. I wonder if Jen is back yet._"  
>"Find what you were looking for, White?"<br>White yelped and threw the files that were gathered in her arms into the air, causing the papers stuffed inside to scatter everywhere. "Dad! Don't scare me like that."  
>John chuckled and knelt next to his daughter as they began picking the scattered papers up. "What were you looking for, White? I don't believe any of my lab reports will be of any interest to you."<br>"I wanted to look at some of your older works. Something Jen told me earlier got me wondering."  
>"About my old reports? Why? White, honey, are you-"<br>"I'm alright, dad." She snapped as she picked up more files. She stared at them and sighed. "Sorry, dad. I'm worried about her."  
>John placed a comforting hand on her back and rubbed her shoulder blades. "She will be alright."<br>White shot her dad a disbelieving look. "I know you're lying, dad. You don't know if she will be alright."  
>John nodded grimly. "You're right, but she is you and you are her. She, just like you," He said teasingly as he poked her in the side, "will be able to get herself out of any trouble that she may have gotten herself into."<br>White giggled and gave her dad a smile. "Can't help it. Trouble follows us everywhere."  
>"Now, were there any specific reports you wanted to look at, honey?" John asked as he helped her to her feet.<br>White bit her lip as she tried to find a good way to answer him. "Did you have anything on your old work…like DNA splicing?"  
>John looked at her puzzled, but nodded. "Somewhere, yes. Why are you so curious about it?"<br>"I just am. You worked with Pokemon DNA before the storm, right?"  
>"I still do, but I haven't gone back to splicing. My colleagues and I were all told to abandon that project about a year after we began it." John replied as he began checking his files.<br>"How come?"  
>"Well, we weren't exactly getting anywhere with our results. You…understand that my work in the past for…Team Rocket was not…good?"<br>"Dad, we've already gotten over that barrier. The past is in the past."  
>John nodded and looked at one of the files that he held in his hand. "Before being told to abandon our year of work, we spliced the DNA of multiple Pokemon, but Giovanni had us working with one Pokemon's DNA in particular. We were trying to use its DNA in a serum to enhance the power and abilities of other Pokemon, but all tests failed."<br>"What was this Pokemon?" Jen asked after a long moment of silence.  
>"Why the sudden curiosity in my work?"<br>"I told you already, dad. I just am."  
>He glanced down at the file again and sighed. "Some things should not be brought back up. How about you go find your sister and cousin."<br>"Dad-"  
>"White, I'm not asking you. Go."<br>White glanced at the file before walking away.  
>"White, hang on. I need those files back."<br>White stopped and looked down at her arms. She was still holding onto some of the remaining files. "Oops."  
>She walked back over to her dad, but before he could take the files back, White 'tripped' into him. All of the files went flying around the room again.<br>"White!"  
>"Sorry, dad." White cried as she quickly motioned to Gengar to grab the file. Gengar snatched the file before John could and snuck past him with the file under his arm. Both White and her Pokemon sprinted out of the lab before John could notice that the file was gone. "I'll be with the others. Love you!"<br>"White! Jen!"  
>White ignored her dad as she bolted to the stairwell with her Pokemon beside her. "We need to find a good place to read the contents without being caught. We can go to the tenth floor. I know a good spot."<br>Her Pokemon followed her to the tenth floor, which was about three flights above them. They snuck through the door and crept through the hallway towards one of the empty labs. White opened the door for her Pokemon and followed them inside.  
>The lab was actually under reconstruction, but all of the workers were gone for the day.<br>"We should be fine. Gengar, can I please see the file now?" White asked as she held her hand out to him.  
>Gengar handed her the file and sat down with her and Ninetails.<br>White opened the file and began reading her dad's notes. She skimmed his writing, but stopped and reread a few sentences when she came across a name that made her blood run cold. "No…no…not possible." She murmured.  
>Her Pokemon looked at her with both confusion and concern. They glanced at each other, not knowing what to do.<br>Ninetails nudged White in the shoulder, drawing her back to reality. The vixen Pokemon looked at White as if asking her, 'what does the file say?'  
>White glanced at the file again before closing it and looking at her Pokemon. "Jen has a lot of explaining to do when she gets back."<p> 


	24. Trust Issues

Following John on the other side—Back in his lab  
>He sighed heavily as he checked the files. The one that White had been looking for was gone. "<em>I should have destroyed that file years ago. I know the serum is gone now, but the information, the knowledge of what we did is not.<em>"  
>"John, are you alright? You're not looking so good."<br>John looked over his shoulder to see one of his lab assistance. "Don't worry. I…nothing is wrong. I just need some time to myself. Thank you."  
>"Do you need my help with anything, sir?"<br>"No. No, I can take care of everything." John said, while waving his assistant off.  
>"Everything, sir? I thought you needed help for today's tests. Are you sure?"<br>John mentally slapped himself for forgetting that he had called his assistant in for the day to help with some of his lab tests that required a helping hand. "I will need your help, but not right now. If you don't mind coming back later or tomorrow. Actually, come back tomorrow morning around nine please. We can start then. I need to speak with Giovanni."  
>"Alright, sir. See you tomorrow then and have a good night." The assistant said as he walked out of the lab, seeming both relieved and disappointed.<br>John rubbed his eyes. "_Why was White so interested in my research? What did her alternate tell her?_"  
>He replaced the files back into their assigned cabinets and touched his silver band. He tried to call White, but she ignored his attempts to communicate with her. "Oh, come now, White. Don't be difficult. I won't be mad at you, honey. Please just return to the lab with the file and I will answer all of your questions. I promise."<br>Still no reply. She must have shut her com-link off or at least blocked him.  
>He touched the band again to call Black.<br>For Black, it didn't take her very long to answer.  
>"Dad?"<br>"Black, do you mind finding your sister for me? She was here in the lab a few minutes ago, but ran off to I think one of her hiding spots."  
>He could hear Black give off a sigh before her response followed. "I'll find her. I know just about all of her hiding spots in the facility. Just give me a half an hour."<br>There was a short pause before Black spoke again. "Why do you need her?"  
>"Don't worry about that, honey. I just need her. She won't pick up on her com-link whenever I try to call her."<br>"She's probably sulking because I told her to go to the lower floors instead of allowing her to wait on her alternate to return from her world."  
>A sense of fatherly worry shot through John's being for Jen as Black spoke these words. "Why did she return to her world?"<br>There was another long pause from Black. "Why does it sound like you're talking about White? It was her alternate who crossed back over to her own world. She is just going over there to retrieve a gem for us. Easy."  
>"Hmm…alright. Just find White for me alright and bring her back to the lab please?"<br>"Fine." Black groaned. "See you in a few with White."  
>"Thank you." John hung up right afterwards and glanced at his computer. He still had some electronic lab reports from Kanto. "<em>How did White and Jen know to look for my report on the Mew serum? Did it work on Jen's side—she looks different from White. Could I have-? No, I would never do such a selfish thing to my children.<em>"  
>He sat down at his computer and began looking through the old reports. John grimaced as familiar data, graphs, and formulas filled the screen. "<em>We should have deleted all of these years ago, but we only chose to forget, or at least tried to forget.<em>"  
>John shut and rubbed his eyes sorrowfully. "<em>But we can't forget. None of us can.<em>"  
>His mind went back to the horrid memory of the storm. Everything had happened so quickly. "I'm sorry, Lucy…" He cried quietly.<br>He reached up and touched his com-link to contact one more person.  
>"Please enter or recite code." The computerize voice commanded.<br>"Persian. Kanto to Kalos. BB. Ood. S.T.A.R.S."  
>"Access Granted. Please hold while you are connected."<br>John waited only a couple moments before Giovanni finally answered. "Hello, John. How may I help you?"  
>"Sir, I need to ask you about a…sensitive matter if that is alright. Do you remember the project you had many of my colleagues and me working on with DNA splicing?"<br>"Unfortunately." Giovanni replied remorsefully. "Which one and why? I'm sorry, John, but if you are thinking of trying to recreate any of those tests-"  
>"No, I'm not calling you because of that, sir. I…my daughter has become interested in one of my lab reports on a certain serum that we created from the DNA of the Mews." John responded. "White told me that her alternate said something to her about it earlier, but I don't know how much her alternate knows or how much she told White."<br>"Them knowing is not a bad thing, John. They may even be better off knowing. When your daughter's alternate returns we can ask her about what she knows. I'm sure she'll be willing, or slightly willing, to tell us. Just don't scare her. Talk to her like you would with your daughter."  
>"Understood. Thank you, sir."<p>

Following White  
>White had spread all of the papers out onto the lab floor before her. Many pages had formulas that she couldn't understand, but there were plenty of explanatory writings that made up for her confusion.<br>She stared at her dad's handwriting as she read and reread each paragraph and snip-it of notes that she could find. Each time she went over them, she still found herself stunned and at the same time somewhat betrayed.  
>"She didn't tell me that the serum had the Mews' DNA in it." White mumbled.<br>Gengar nudged her in the shoulder and tried to sign. Both Red and White had tried to teach Ninetails and Gengar how to sign in the past at one point, but only Gengar used the skill, and that was hardly ever. "She was probably going to later. After she trusted us more?"  
>White nodded. "That would make sense. Even though I am her, we are still alternates and we have our own secrets that we may keep. But the others…what will they do if and when they find out about her secret?"<br>Ninetails and Gengar shrugged.  
>"No one is going to like this. We need to keep this a secret from everyone. I may need to pretend that I didn't find this out when Jen returns. If she wants to tell me on her own, then I will pretend to be surprised when she does. If not, then it shall remain a secret." White declared. "As for you two, can you guys keep this a secret from everyone else as well? Especially from Red's Pokemon? I don't want them signing to him or anyone else who may know sign."<br>Ninetails and Gengar nodded.  
>"Good. Now let's go to the barracks and find Clara and Red. I think they've waited long enou—Black? Lacy? What are you-"<br>Black snatched a few of the papers off of the ground and grabbed White by the arm. "What are you doing down here? When I told you to go to the lower levels I meant you should go back to the barracks or at least the common room."  
>"Relax, Black, I was just about to head up to meet with Red and Clara." White muttered as she freed herself from Black. "Can I have the papers back please? I was looking at those."<br>"You took these from dad, didn't you? That's why he wanted me to come looking for you. White, why?"  
>"That's none of your business. Now can you please give me them back?" White asked as she tried to reach for the papers.<br>Black held her back with an extended arm. "No. We're giving these back to dad and you're coming with Lacy and me to his lab."  
>"But-"<br>"Sorry, White." Lacy said as she and Zangoose began to pick up the remaining papers. "Your old man called for you."  
>Ninetails and Gengar tried to grab some of the papers before Lacy and Zangoose could, but this only lead to them either tearing parts of the pages off or ripping the pages in half.<br>"That's dad's work! White!" Black hissed.  
>"Sorry, Black, but you guys started it. I was going to return the file eventually, but—you don't need to read any of his report. It's pretty boring." White said quickly, but Black ignored her.<br>Her eyes quickly skimmed over the report as White tried to reach for the papers. Black's eyes narrowed as she glared at White. "Why are you looking about this?"  
>"Because I'm curious! Is it so bad to be curious?" White growled as she tried to grab the papers.<br>"Sometimes." Both Lacy and Black snapped.  
>Black looked back at the reports and reread through the writings. "I'm going to need to have a word with dad when we get back to his lab."<br>"Why?"  
>Black looked at White with a menacing glare, but unbeknownst to White the glare was not meant for her. "Because he was using the Mews' DNA years ago during some of his experiments. If we could possibly recreate the experiments, perfect it, we could find a way to fight back and regain our homes on the surface."<br>"…And how are you hoping he could do that? Wouldn't you think the remaining DNA is gone? It's been years since dad and his colleagues have attempted DNA splicing, especially with the Mews' DNA." White said slowly.  
>"I have to agree with White. Even if your dad tried to save some of the Mews' DNA during the storm, do you think he would have been able to? Everyone pretty much left everything behind during the storm." Lacy explained.<br>Black glanced back at the report.  
>"Giovanni also had the experiments discontinued due to lack of progress. I don't think any of the samples were saved." White said, hoping to discourage her sister. "Let's just return this to dad and head back to the common room."<br>Black continued to examine the report for a moment. Her gaze suddenly moved towards White and then back to the papers. "Jen is you, but, unlike you, she is a psychic, correct?"  
>"How'd you guess that?" White asked as she tried to keep her voice steady.<br>"She flew into you ya ditz. We'd all be fools to think otherwise." Black scoffed. "Besides, the only other person whom I have met that can fly like that was Sabrina, but she's not here anymore."  
>White looked down and awkwardly tapped the side of her leg with her thumb. White had briefly met Sabrina through Black a couple weeks before the storm, but afterwards, the psychic gym leader disappeared. In the end, she was reported dead along with the countless other Kanto civilians who had lost their lives. "Yeah…I miss Sabrina."<br>"But you're not psychic." Black continued.  
>"So? Jen is my alternate. For all we know, her dad or her mom could be psychic as well and may have passed the gene onto her." White said, playing ignorant.<br>Black stared gravely at her little sister and held the report up to her.  
>White blinked and gave Black a disbelieving look. "You can't be serious. I know dad and his colleagues tested their serum on countless Pokemon, but do you honestly think he would have dared to test it on Jen? How cruel do you think he is?"<br>"Jen's dad is not our dad. He is our dad's alternate." Black stated. "Think about it. Our dad may be remote most of the time, but he wants the best for us. He wants us to stay safe and he would lay his life down for us if he had to, not that I would let him. What do you think that would make his alternate?"  
>White shrugged. "I dunno. He's still Jen's dad. He loves her and he would want the best for her."<br>"But Team Rocket remained evil on her side. Maybe he-" Lacy began.  
>"He would never test his serum on Jen!" White cried. "And even if he did, what reason would he have for doing so? Huh?"<br>As she voiced these words, White slowly began to question why Jen's dad and mom had given her the serum in the first place. "_He couldn't have tested it on her just for the sake of his experiment…could he? No, he's a good man just like my dad…right? Her mom helped give her the serum so maybe it was to help her in some way or another? Mom wouldn't want to hurt her…right?_"  
>"We can talk more about this with dad once we return to his lab." Black replied as she began walking back to the stairwell.<br>"But Jen-"  
>"She hasn't returned yet." Lacy said as she and Zangoose began pushing her and her Pokemon out of the abandoned lab. "She'll find us when she returns. Just be patient."<br>"And I would like to speak with her when she does return."  
>"About what, Black?" White asked cautiously.<br>"That doesn't concern you."  
>"What do you mean that doesn't concern me? She's my alternate! It completely concerns me!" White cried. "What are you planning on talking to her about? No, actually, what are you going to do to her?"<br>"We will talk."  
>"Promise that will be all?" White asked.<br>"No." Black said bluntly as she descended to their dad's lab.  
>"No? Why no? What are you going to do? Don't encourage a fight, Black." White begged. "She only wants our help."<br>Black ignored her and descended the steps to their dad's lab.  
>"Black! I need you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid when Jen returns." White called after her.<br>Black stopped before the door with Lacy and Zangoose and motioned for her to follow. "Dad still wants to see you."  
>"Give him my regards. I'm going up to wait for Jen." White said as she sprinted up the stairs.<br>"White!" Black screamed as she ran after her.  
>"Don't stop guys." White said to her Pokemon as she heard Black gaining on them. They could also hear Black's Pokemon on their heels as well. "<em>Not good.<em>"  
>Mightyena raced passed White to stop her, but wound up tripping her as she took the steps two at a time. White tried to grab the railing or anything nearby to stop her fall, but she was too far from the railing.<br>"Shit! White!" Black screamed, but White cracked her head on the stairs below her.  
>Ninetails and Gengar grabbed her before she could roll painfully down more stairs, but she was already knocked out.<br>Black knelt next to White and checked her head. A small stream of blood was flowing from the back of her head. "Damn it. Dad is going to have to wait. Lacy, help me get White to the infirmary."

Following Jen—The next day  
>Jen awoke to sunlight filtering through the trees' branches. She blinked and held her hand up to shield her eyes from the light.<br>"_I'm still in Mewtwo's cell…and he still has the illusion going._" She mentally grumbled.  
>A gray hand reached up and grabbed her hand that she was using she shield her face. Jen flinched as Mewtwo pulled her close to his chest and laid his head on the top of hers. She slowly looked up at him to see that he was still asleep.<br>"_Even while he's asleep he can still hold this illusion…great._" Jen felt for the gem in her hand, but it was no longer there. "_Damn it._"  
>She tried to look around for the gem, but her ability to move was limited. "<em>It would be a bad idea to wake him up, but I need to find that gem.<em>"  
>Jen slowly and quietly lifted herself up onto her elbow and scanned the illusion of the Tree for the gem. Unfortunately, she couldn't see a glint or a glimmer. Did she drop it or did Mewtwo take it from her?<br>She turned slightly to look over her shoulder for either the gem or her silver band. Once again, she spotted nothing. "_Grrr!_"  
>Something moved behind her, causing her to stiffen and glance over her shoulder. Mewtwo's tail was encircling her, making sure that she didn't roll or move away from him during her sleep.<br>"_GRR! Why?!_" Jen groaned.  
>Mewtwo reached up and pulled her back into a tight embrace. Jen gasped, but made sure to stay silent. She didn't want to risk waking him up. She still had to find the gem and if he were to wake up…well, there would be absolutely no progress made in finding the small, green gem.<br>Her eyes gradually moved up towards Mewtwo's to see if he was still asleep.  
>He wasn't.<br>_"7u %"_  
>Mewtwo looked at her with drowsy eyes. He was still half asleep, which was so far good on Jen's part.<br>Jen quickly laid her head against his chest and shut her eyes. She silently hoped that this would encourage him to fall back asleep. Much to her relief, after a few moments of waiting, she felt Mewtwo relax as he drifted back into slumber.  
>Jen opened one eye and peeked up at him. "<em>I need to find that gem without waking him again…but where is it?!<em>"  
>She felt her pockets, but they were all empty. "<em>We're not laying on it, are we? It's going to be hard to—oh there it is.<em>"  
>The gem was tied around Mewtwo's neck.<br>Jen slipped her wrist through the string of the necklace. She would have to do this quickly if she wanted to have any chance of getting out and helping her friends.  
>She twisted the string around her wrist and kinetically untied the gem from Mewtwo's neck.<br>Mewtwo stirred as he felt Jen using her psychic abilities. He opened his eyes and looked down at her just in time to see her tying the string around her wrist.  
>This woke him up completely.<br>He shot a hand out towards her wrist, but she was already gone.  
>Mewtwo sat up and scanned the cell for her, breaking the illusion of the Tree in the process. He was alone again.<br>A deep rumbling grew in his chest as a menacing and fury-filled roar erupted from him. He angrily launched a dozen shadow balls at the door of his cell and didn't stop until he heard the steel door break.

Following Jen (again)—On the other side  
>Jen didn't have time to see where she had appeared on White's side. She sat up hastily and ran in the direction of what would be the hallway that was just outside of Mewtwo's cell.<br>"HEADS-UP!" Someone screamed.  
>Jen looked over her shoulder just as a baseball nailed her in the forehead.<br>This received a lot of 'oohs' and grimaces from on-looking trainers and their Pokemon. Some of them ran over to Jen's side and helped her off of the indoor baseball field.  
>"That looked like it really hurt, girl. How many fingers do you see?" One of the trainers asked as they held up three fingers.<br>"S-Stars…" Jen moaned as her vision spun around her. "_Why the Hell did I say that!?_"  
>"Uh…close enough."<br>"Someone get her some ice for her head." Another trainer called. "Here, sit here. The ice is coming."  
>Jen shook her head and tried to walk on her own, but her vision and motor skills got worse. Instead of walking straight, Jen started to walk sideways and wound up collapsing onto the ground. "<em>…<em>"  
>The trainers took hold of her arms and helped her to her feet again. "Let's just take you to the infirmary."<br>"W-White. I need to find White."  
>"She's delusional."<br>"Yep. You're going to the infirmary."  
>Jen tried to protest, but the trainers would have none of it. They dragged her to the infirmary and into the waiting room. The waiting room was empty, but they still had to check-in and wait for a doctor to see them. The trainers sat Jen down and walked up to the check-in counter.<br>Jen rubbed her head and groaned. "_I'll need to remember that Mewtwo's cell is in a baseball field on this side. Ouch…is that Black and Lacy? What are they doing here?...Is White alright?_"  
>"Jen, you're back!" Lacy cried happily. "Did you get a gem?"<br>Jen shook her head. "I need to go back and get one. Is White alright?"  
>Black walked up to her and pulled her to her feet. "Come with us."<br>"Why? Are we going to see White?" Jen asked while still holding her head.  
>"You're injured. We need to take care of you first." Black replied as she led Jen into the back, but instead of heading into one of the regular rooms, Black took her into another that held what to be a large Pokemon Center machine (still have no clue what that machine is called).<br>Jen's blood ran cold. "_Do they know? Did White tell them?_"  
>Black walked up to the machine and waited for Jen to follow her.<br>"S-Shouldn't I see a doctor?" She asked, not wanting to reveal anything to them yet.  
>Black glanced at her from the corner of her eye.<br>Jen looked over at Lacy for an answer, but the green haired girl motioned for her to walk over to the machine. "_They know…_"  
>She walked over to Black's side as casually as she could.<br>Black tapped the machine. "Sit."  
>Jen obeyed and looked at her sister's alternate uneasily. "Are we just going to talk or something? My head still kind of-"<br>Black turned the machine on and watched Jen as it hummed.  
>"I don't think it works on humans, Black." Jen said as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. "My head still hurts."<br>Black didn't look like she was buying her bluff. "Shoulder."  
>Jen frowned at Black's sudden demand. "Scuse?"<br>"Let me see your shoulder." Black barked.  
>Jen flinched, but willingly pulled back the sleeve of her uninjured shoulder.<br>Black gave her a death glare. "You're other shoulder."  
>"Why?"<br>"Jen, please." Lacy said calmly as she walked over to the machine.  
>Jen looked at Black. She was still giving Jen a hard stare. "Where is White?"<br>"She's safe." Black replied curtly.  
>"Can you please call her? I'll be a little more cooperative if she is here. I promise."<br>"She won't be able to come if we called her." Lacy said.  
>"Why? Is she busy?"<br>"Uh…no. She's alright, but…give her some time."  
>Jen nodded, but recoiled when Black grabbed her arm. The older girl injected a needle into her arm. "Black?!"<br>Black pulled her sleeve away and ripped the gauzes off of her arm. Instead of a bite mark, soft being under the bandages, soft, pink skin could be seen. Black glanced at Lacy with a dark glare.  
>"The other day you had a huge bite mark in your shoulder. Now there is hardly any evidence that you were bitten. Do you mind explaining?"<br>Jen felt her limbs growing heavy. Black must have given her a sedative. "W-Whats thereto explain? You cansee what happened withthemachine. Plus...didn't White teelyoo?"  
>"White was looking at one of my dad's old lab reports that involved DNA splicing. You were obviously used in his experiments. He turned you into a halfbreed."<br>"_Halfbreed?_" Jen shook her head lazily. "Hediditto ssave mylife."  
>Black and Lacy glanced at each other.<br>"Yoodoon't need tobe scared ofme. I justwantto help myfriends." Jen said as she started to drift off.  
>"What do you think we should do?" Lacy asked Black.<br>Black stared at Jen, who was fighting to keep her eyes open. Unfortunately, Jen wasn't able to stay focused long enough to hear (or comprehend) what Black said to Lacy.  
>Lacy nodded and left the room.<br>Jen frowned and blinked sluggishly in confusion. What were they going to do to her? Where was White? She needed White with her.  
>Black lifted another needle to her arm and injected the serum into her arm.<br>Jen groaned in annoyance as her vision went dark. "_Damnit._"


	25. FanFic Won't Let Me Title This One

Jen shot up from where she lay and looked around the room. Her mind was still trying to process the fact that she was awake, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. That something was wrong.  
>"Good morning, honey!" Lucy said as she entered the room. "Happy birthday."<br>Jen blinked as her mom placed a tray of pancakes and a glass of apple juice down on her comforter covered lap. "Mom?"  
>"I know you didn't want me to make breakfast in bed for you, but today is your day. You deserve it." Her mom said with a smile.<br>Jen smiled back at her. "Thanks, mom."  
>Her mom stood, but she didn't leave. She stared at Jen as she poked at her food and frowned. "Honey, is something the matter? Do you want me to make you something else instead?"<br>Jen shrugged. "It's not the food, mom. I just had the weirdest dream ever…not to mention the longest, but I…I can't quite remember what it was about. I feel like…I'm forgetting something."  
>Her mom sat down next to her and kissed her forehead. "It was only a dream, Jen. Now eat up and get dressed. We can do whatever you want today."<br>Jen nodded. She was still trying to remember what she was forgetting. She rubbed her right arm in though. "What is it?" She mumbled softly.  
>Lucy was almost to the door when she heard Jen gasp loudly. She spun around to see Jen jumping out of bed and throwing her hoodie and white hat on her head. "Jen, what are you-"<br>"No time, Lucy! I have to go see him!" Jen cried as she slipped past her mom.  
>"See him? Who is him?" Lucy asked in bewilderment.<br>Jen didn't stop to answer as she threw her shoes on and sprinted outside. "_I hope he is still there. He's got to be at his home, right?_"  
>Jen didn't stop running until she had reached her destination. She was breathing heavily as she called out in a huff. "H-Hey!"<br>"Ah, Jen, you made it." Professor Oak beamed when he saw her enter the lab. "And you're in your pajamas. Hehe, just like Ash. I guess that means today is the day you are going to get your starter, huh?"  
>Jen tried to laugh at his joke, but she was still trying to catch her breath. "D-Do you…still h-have starters left?"<br>"I do." He smiled as he motioned to three Pokeballs on the table next to him. "Choose your starter."  
>Jen examined each Pokeball eagerly. "I think I'll choose…this one!" She said as she picked up the Pokeball with a leaf on it. "I choose you, Bulbasaur!"<br>A red light flew from the Pokeball and took the form of Bulbasaur.  
>"Bulba!"<br>Jen's lips formed a wide grin that stretched form ear-to-ear. "I love it!" Jen cooed as she hugged her starter.  
>"Bulba bulb!" Bulbasaur said with an equally wide smile.<br>"Well it looks like you and Bulbasaur will be the best of friends." Professor Oak said proudly. "All you need now are these."  
>Jen looked over at him as he held out six empty Pokeballs and a Pokedex. Her grin grew as she took the items from him (while still managing to hold onto Bulbasaur). "Thanks, Professor."<br>"Are you going to give your Bulbasaur a nickname?" Oak asked.  
>"Umm…" Jen glanced down at her Bulbasaur and pursed her lips. "<em>I'm not very good at giving or coming up with nicknames. Hmm…<em>" "How about Gemma?"  
>Gemma smiled. "Bulba bulba!"<br>Jen hugged Gemma again and ran out of the lab. "Thanks, Professor Oak. See you later!"  
>"Good luck and have fun." Oak called as he waved goodbye.<p>

About an hour later  
>Jen had finished packing with the help of Libby, who had showed up about a half hour earlier, riding her birthday present, which turned out to be a blue bike with two baskets attached to it. Their mom had been a little hesitant to accept the fact that Jen was leaving, but after a long argument with Libby, Lucy had walked upstairs to her room and shut the door.<br>Jen swung her messenger bag over her shoulder and smiled down at Gemma. "Ya ready?"  
>"Bulba!" Gemma chirped excitedly.<br>"Alrighty then, let's go!" Jen cried as she led Gemma downstairs.  
>Libby was waiting for her outside, strapping her bag into the back basket of her bike.<br>"Thank you for helping me, Lib." Jen said as she picked Gemma up and placed it into the front basket.  
>"No problem, sis. Mom was dragging her feet for far too long, and I highly doubt, even though she promised you could leave this year, she was going to let you leave. You should have started your journey when you were ten like the rest of us." Libby said.<br>"Nothing is going to stop me now, especially since I have Gemma now." Jen beamed as she mounted her bike.  
>"Bulbasaur!" Gemma cried.<br>Libby snickered. "Okay. Don't let me slow you down. Just call mom later, if you dare, and say your goodbye." She pulled out one of her Pokeballs and summoned her Fearow. "I'll see you in Unova, Jen. Don't keep me waiting."  
>"See you later, Libby." Jen smirked with a wave. She pushed down on the pedal and biked off down route 1.<p>

About a day later  
>Jen and Gemma had just beaten the first gym leader and was now heading out of Mount Moon and towards Cerulean City. A huge grin was on her face as she biked quickly towards Cerulean.<br>From her time after she had left home to now, Jen had caught a Caterpie, which was now a Metapod, and a Rattata. Their Pokeballs were strapped to her belt, while the Boulder Badge was pinned to the inside of her hoodie.  
>Jen glanced down at Gemma, who was watching the city growing closer and closer with eagerness. "Enjoying the ride, Gemma?" Jen teased.<br>"Bulba!"  
>"Good." She said with a grin. "You and the others did really good during our first gym battle. Flint had no clue what hit him."<br>"Bulba bulb."  
>Jen shut her eyes and continued to pedal down the straight path. Who knew being a Pokemon trainer was so much fun. Yeah, it was challenging at times, especially during gym battles (there were many close calls during the battle against Flint), but that was what made it fun. "<em>I just wish mom allowed me to start earlier.<em>"  
>"Bulba?"<br>Jen opened her eyes and glanced down at Gemma. "What's up, Gemma?"  
>"Bulbasaur bulb." Gemma replied as it motioned towards a worn path.<br>Jen slowed down and tried to follow the path with her eyes, but it disappeared into a cave a couple yards off of the main path. "You want to go exploring before we battle the next gym leader?"  
>"Bulba!" Gemma chirped.<br>Jen turned her bike and pedaled towards the cave. "What do you think we'll find?"  
>Gemma shrugged.<br>It didn't take them very long to arrive at the front of the cave. In fact, it only felt like five minutes, but once they got to the mouth of the cave Jen was forced to stop. A man was standing stock-still before them staring straight ahead.  
>"Uh, hello."<br>The man didn't even look at her.  
>"Hello? Sir?" Jen tried again.<br>The man remained silent. He didn't even blink.  
>Jen glanced down at Gemma confused. Her starter stared back at her with a look of equal puzzlement. "Still want to go exploring?"<br>Gemma glanced at the man from the corner of its eye before nodding determinedly.  
>Jen pushed forward as she tried to move past the man.<br>The man grabbed her bike with inhuman speed and slowly turned his head to look at her. But…he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were still focused straight ahead. "Don't." He groaned.  
>Jen stared at the man with an open mouth. She didn't know if the man was crazy or…well, her instincts were screaming at her to bike as quickly as she could towards the city. However, there was something that encouraged her to stay. "Sir, are you…okay?"<br>The man leaned forward, but his eyes did not move. "Leave, human."  
>Jen frowned. "Beg pardon?"<br>The man started pushing her bike backwards with Jen still on it.  
>"Wha—hey, stop it! What are you doing? Stop!" Jen cried.<br>The man ignored her and continued to push her backwards.  
>Jen groaned annoyed. Before the man had time to react, Jen snatched Gemma up from the basket and sprinted past the man into the cave.<br>The man dropped her bike and turned on his heels. "Stop." The man cried dryly.  
>Jen could hear the man chasing after her. His footsteps reverberated against the cave walls as he ran awkwardly after her.<br>"Bulba bulba!" Gemma cried as Jen ran faster.  
>Adrenaline was rushing through her veins as the man gained ground on her. "Stop!" Jen growled.<br>The man reached out to grab Jen, but she narrowly avoided his grasp.  
>"Bulba!" Gemma cried as it tried to crawl out of Jen's arms. "Bulba!"<br>Jen was too scared to let go of her Pokemon. She held onto Gemma as she tried to length her stride, but her foot caught a stalagmite causing her to fall onto the ground. "Ugh!"  
>The man grabbed Jen and pulled her to her feet. "I told you not to enter."<br>"Why?" Jen hissed as she tried to escape the man's grasp.  
>"BulbaSAUR!" Gemma cried as it leapt from Jen's arms.<br>The vines in Gemma's back shot out of its back and attacked the man. The man was thrown backwards, allowing Jen to escape farther into the cave.  
>"Thanks, Gemma. Let's go." Jen said as she ran with Gemma at her feet.<br>"Bulba!" Gemma said as it stopped suddenly.  
>Jen tried to stop as well, but she tripped over Gemma and landed in a large cavern. "Ouch."<br>"I told you to stay out." A deep voice growled.  
>"<em>That voice…<em>" Jen slowly looked up at the owner of the voice, but she blacked out before she could see him.

About three years later—On the roof of Libby's apartment  
>Jen had made it through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and finally to Unova with Gemma at her side. Their team had grown since their time in Kanto, both in size and strength. Gemma was no longer a Bulbasaur, but a great and powerful Venusaur.<br>"VENUSAUR!" Gemma cried as it lashed out at Libby's Mightyena with a vine whip.  
>Mightyena dodged the attack and rushed Gemma with a head-butt.<br>"Stay strong, Gemma. You can beat Mightyena! Use solar beam!" Jen cried.  
>The attack began charging on Gemma's back.<br>"Mightyena, while they're busy, use bite!" Libby barked excitedly.  
>Her Pokemon bolted towards Gemma with its fangs bared. Gemma stood strong as Mightyena's fangs sunk into its front leg.<br>"Gemma!" Jen cried.  
>"Ven." Gemma hissed as it tried to shake the Pokemon off.<br>Mightyena growled at Gemma as it attempted to put more pressure into its bite.  
>"Gemma, head-butt it!"<br>Gemma obeyed and nailed Mightyena on the head. The wolf-like Pokemon released Gemma and stumbled backwards.  
>"Quick, Mightyena, use tackle!" Libby cried, but Gemma's solar beam was ready.<br>"Venusaur!" Gemma roared as it launched the powerful attack at its opponent.  
>Mightyena rolled backwards and went limp. The battle was finally over.<br>"YES!" Jen shrieked as she ran over to hug Gemma. "We won!"  
>"Hehe, good job, little sis. You've gotten really strong. How long has it been since you began your journey? One, two months ago?" Libby teased as she rubbed her Mightyena's head. Mightyena nuzzled her hand and looked over at Jen and Gemma.<br>"Dude, three years."  
>"Three years? Cheez! Where has the time gone! Has mom finally accepted the fact that you have your own life now?"<br>Jen nodded. "I visit her from time to time, and she's totally fine with me being a trainer now. I'll probably head back tomorrow and check in on her."  
>Libby beamed at her. "That's a good idea. I just might join you if you don't mind."<br>"Please. The more the merrier." Jen said eagerly.  
>Libby looked at her with narrowed, but humor-filled eyes. "Why are you so giddy about going home? You're not that excited about going home are you? You're not getting bored of being a trainer are you?!"<br>"Bored? Pff! Please, Lib. Be serious." Jen smirked. "_I'm only excited about returning because…I feel like the thing I am still missing is back in Kanto. I don't know what it is, but…the farther away I get, the emptier I feel. What am I forgetting?_"  
>"Heeelllloo? Earth to Jen. Is anybody home in there?" Libby asked as she poked her sister in the head.<br>"Staph!" Jen giggled as she pushed her sister's hand away.  
>"You were blacking out on me. Whatcha thinking about?"<br>Jen shrugged. "I feel like I'm missing something back in Kanto, but I've got my friends with me. You're here with me and mom is back home…"  
>"You're just nuts, Jen. Completely and utterly nuts, you know that?" Libby said with a smug smirk.<br>Jen's lips formed a thin line. "Maybe…hehe, I guess you're right. I just need to focus on what's more important. My friends, my family, and becoming a Pokemon master."  
>"Good!" Libby grinned.<br>Jen rubbed her right arm again and looked at Libby with a serious expression. "Can we…just go onto Kalos, please. We can call mom either before or when we arrive in Kalos. I don't feel like returning to Kanto."  
>Libby cocked her head to the side. "Ookay. We can do that. You sure?"<br>Jen nodded. "_If I return to Kanto, I may not want to leave for Kalos. It'll be too far. I need to completely forget this 'missing' thing and just focus on training. Libby can help me._" She sighed and ran her hand over Gemma's soft head. "Alright…let's go."

**A/N Told you guys I had a good idea for my next chapter! :D  
>Jen: You just came up with this chapter earlier today!<br>Me: Hush, Jen!  
>Jen: No, you're going to give all of your readers a heart attack. Angelicdemonichybrid started writing this chapter today to celebrate April Fo-<br>Me: *Clamps hand down on Jen's mouth* HUSH, JEN!  
>Jen: IPS A APPIL OOL A ANK!<br>Me and Jen together: Happy April Fools Everybody! ;D**


	26. Surfacing

Following Lacy and Libby  
>"How are we going to wake them up? They look horrible." Libby asked Lacy as she watched her cousin and Amy struggle in their sleep. They had snuck into the surveillance room and searched each camera for their friends.<br>Lacy shrugged. "We'll do whatever we can, but it may be easier if we had your sister's help."  
>Her bobbed, dark blue hair fell in front of her eyes as she nodded. Libby grimaced and tucked it back behind her ear. It would be a while before she got used to having short hair. "First, we've got to find her, and then we have to convince her not to slaughter you. Hopefully she'll be willing to listen for at least two seconds."<br>"…yeah…"  
>Libby patted Lacy on the shoulder. "Relax, Lacy. Just let me do the talking when we run into her, alright? I'll also keep my mind open to her so I can explain everything to her right away."<br>Lacy nodded slowly. "I think I found your other cousin Ash. He's with the boy N."  
>Libby searched for the screen that Lacy was looking at and honed in on the two boys sitting in a stone cell. "They're awake. Good. Which floor is that?"<br>"We'd have to go back onto the elevator and then down at least three floors." Lacy responded. "Your cousin Red and his friend are about four floors below them aannd it looks like Sabrina is on that floor as well."  
>"Great. We can grab Ash and N and make our way down…but first, can we try to find Latias's and the Mews' cells? And can you look around for my cousins' Pokemon too?"<br>Lacy nodded and began flipping through all of the Legendries cells.  
>"Wait! Stop on that camera!" Libby cried when she noticed a formally colorful Legendary being forced into a large cell.<br>Lacy flipped back to the screen and watched along with Libby as the shadow-turned Ho-Oh was locked within the cell. It looked like a negative was taken of Ho-Oh and brought to life. "Did it come with you and your sister or did it just catch your eye?"  
>Libby stared at the screen with a firm expression. "Ho-Oh is a he according to Jen, and yes, he was with the others. We all came here in hopes of freeing our cousin and friends. Ho-Oh was waiting for us on the surface because he wouldn't have been able to…Lacy how did they get Ho-Oh underground?"<br>"There are multiple ways of getting into this base. One way is through the Laverre City gym, which I highly suggest no one takes unless they are ready and willing to fight for their lives. Another entrance is somewhere along the way from Laverre to the factory…it's a hidden helicopter lift that leads directly to the hanger. That's probably how they got Ho-Oh under to the base." Lacy explained as she began surfing through the cameras.  
>"And the third way is through the front door of the factory." Libby added.<br>Lacy nodded. She ceased her screen surfing and pulled up three separate videos of Legendries. All three cells were gray and held one of the Legendries that Libby had arrived with…except for one.  
>"What happened to them? And where is Mewtwo's cell?" Libby asked.<br>Lacy slowly looked over at her friend with a hint of fear in her eyes. "Lovrina's Snag Machine happened to them. And that screen is supposed to show its cell."  
>Libby looked back at the screen with the empty cell and frowned. "But its empty and the door is…oh. He could be with Jen…"<br>"This is bad."  
>"What do you mean? One of our friends is free."<br>Lacy glanced at Libby from the corner of her eye. "Libby, you remember how Poochyena stopped listening to you and attacked you?"  
>Libby nodded.<br>"It's worse with the Legendries. With the machines we are able to control regular Pokemon, but it is hard with Legendries. They are more vicious and primal, and they do not always obey. Actually, they barely listen to us at all." Lacy explained. The memory of bringing the Beasts to Altomare flashed through her mind.  
>All three Beasts were, to an extent, obedient for a good while, but once they were called in to fight Red, Amy, Sabrina and their Pokemon, something in them snapped. The Beasts became uncontrollably aggressive against everyone, both grunts and the citizens of Altomare.<br>They had to sedate the Beasts in order to keep them from leveling the city.  
>"So what's the plan? I need to get my cousins and my friends out of here." Libby said as she proceeded to walk towards the door. "And when I say my friends, I mean both my human and Pokemon friends. I'll also need to track Jen down too."<br>"Do you think we can do that without running into Mewtwo?"  
>"Huh?" Libby asked from the doorway. "We can try, but Jen might be with him. He may be one of the first ones we need to find."<br>Lacy's eyes widened, dumbfounded. "Beg pardon?!"  
>"You heard me. Mewtwo is a psychic type. Maybe we can convince him to use his abilities to free the others from being consumed by shadows, unless you know how to reverse the effects of Lovrina's machine."<br>Lacy shook her head. "Lovrina said that she made the effect irreversible."  
>"I doubt that." Libby growled as she walked out into the hallway.<br>Lacy sat up and ran after Libby. "Lib, wait! I know you're mad about Poochyena, but-"  
>Libby turned on Lacy with anger and hurt in her eyes. "Everything that Team Rocket has done has been reversible, fixable. Why is this time any different? We can restore our friends. We just need the right kind of help."<br>Lacy smirked at her friend's determination and nodded. "We'll find a way."

Following Jen—On the other side  
>Jen suddenly shot up from where she lay resting and looked around the empty room. She was back in the cell that White had showed her earlier, or at least one of them. This time she was alone.<br>"_Are they really this scared of me? I'm not going to hurt anyone._" She thought to herself as she stood. "Hello?"  
>When she didn't receive a reply, she telepathically reached out for anyone on the other side of the cell door. Her attempts failed thanks to her abilities being restrained.<br>Jen looked down at her wrists and saw her hands were bound by silver cuffs. She also noticed a thin string peeking out from under one of the cuffs. "_…The gem is covered by the cuff._" "Not fair."  
>A speaker buzzed above Jen as Lacy began to speak. "Do forgive us for doing this, Jen, but we can't exactly trust you-"<br>"I understand, Lacy." Jen said to the speaker. "You guys know that you could have asked me to go into this cell instead of drugging me."  
>"Umm…"<br>"Right, you guys don't trust me." Jen muttered. "Does Giovanni and dad know what I am? Did they agree to you guys putting me in here?"  
>"Uh—I don't think they do yet. Black and I carried you down to the cells. I don't think anyone else knows what you are, except for White." Lacy replied.<br>"Why? I would have thought you guys would have told a good handful of people about me as precaution or…something."  
>"The less people who know the truth the better." Black replied. "There would be panic and chaos among the residence if they knew you were part Mew."<br>"But I'm not going to hurt anyone…Lacy, did you say you and Black brought me down? Not up?"  
>"We are not going to take any risks with you being so close to the surface." Black replied bluntly.<br>"What risks? You think I'm going to try and run away? I need y'all's help." Jen objected. "Where is White?"  
>"She's resting right now." Lacy replied.<br>"What happened to her? You guys made it sound like something horrible happened."  
>"She fell down the stairs and hit her head."<br>"Is she alright?" Jen asked quickly. "_Good grief. We may be alternates, but we are just as accident-prone as the other._"  
>"She is stable." Lacy answered.<br>"Can I see her please?"  
>Both girls hesitated as they debated with each other. Jen waited patiently as the two girls argued with each other.<br>Black finally spoke up. "No."  
>"Why not? Just because I'm part Mew doesn't mean I can't be trusted. Heck, the Mews on my side are super nice!"<br>There was silence from the speakers.  
>"Hey!" Jen cried.<br>Silence.  
>"Please, Black, you can trust me! I may not be your Jen, but I am still your sister…in a way."<br>Jen waited for a reply, but the speakers remained silent. She walked up to the door and put her ear up against the cool steel door, hoping to hear anyone on the other side.  
>Dead silence.<br>"Black, please!" Jen begged. "Let me out. I promise once I have saved my friends I'll never return. I'll stay in my world. You guys won't have to see me ever again."  
>The speakers chirped again as Black spoke. "I will not let you go back to a world where Team Rocket exists. You'll be safer on this side." She sighed exhaustedly before continuing. "We'll let you out in a little while. Lacy and I just need to deal with the tapes of the baseball field and those that saw you."<br>Jen flinched. "_That sounded like she cared._" "Wait, no, Black! I need to go back for them!" Jen cried.  
>"You need to stay here where you are safe. End of discussion, Jen. You'll thank me later." Black said as she shut off the speaker before Jen could protest.<br>"BLACK!"

Following Black and Lacy  
>"White is not going to like this either." Lacy grumbled as they watched Jen on the computer screen.<br>"I know, but it is for both of their sakes that I am doing this. I don't think I have a Pokemon that knows amnesia. Do you know of anyone who does?" Black asked with a blank expression.  
>"Who's memory are you going to erase?" Lacy asked as she caught onto Black's plan.<br>"Everyone who was at the field, who saw her. Only some of them may be wondering how she suddenly appeared within the field, but sooner or later they all will grow suspicious. The last thing we need is for anyone finding out what Jen is. They may kill her if the truth is revealed. I know it has been almost a decade since the storm, but there are plenty of people within this facility who are still Hell-bent on seeking vengeance against Mewtwo and its clones."  
>"It is difficult for people to just forget about the past. I agree with you, Black, there will be many people who would try to kill her…or worse, but have some faith. She has friends and family here who are willing to protect her." Lacy tapped the computer screen. "This may be pushing it."<br>Black stared at the screen and sighed. "Alright…just don't tell Silver."  
>"Aye, captain!" Lacy said, giving her a mock salute. "And what about our friends and your dad?"<br>"If they ask, you will tell them that she is just a psychic like Sabrina." Black said as she turned from the screen and walked towards the door.  
>"Where are you going?" Lacy called after her.<br>"I need to see White. She's probably awake now."

Following White  
>White was awake, but she wasn't in the infirmary anymore. In fact, she had found and followed Black and Lacy to the cell surveillance room. While they spoke to Jen, White remained outside, quietly eavesdropping in on their conversation.<br>"Where are you going?" She heard Lacy say.  
>"I need to see White. She's probably awake now." Black's voice was close to the door.<br>White didn't wait around for Black to get any closer. She bolted down the hallway and made a beeline for the nearest stairwell. "_I need to find Jen. She may have another gem for Colress._"  
>She knew which floor the lower cells were, but it would take her a little while longer to find the cell that Jen was in. White descended down to the bottom level and ran up to the keypad that was attached to the door.<br>"I think I know the code to this one." She mumbled to herself as she punched in a sequence of numbers.  
>Nothing happened.<br>"Or not…hmph." White raised her hand up to her band and called Silver. She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she had to talk to someone who would be willing to give her the code.  
>It didn't take Silver very long to answer. "Yes, White?"<br>"Where are you?" She asked with fake frustration.  
>"In my dad's office with him. Why? Is something the matter?" He asked. There was concern in his voice.<br>"You know the cells on the bottom floor? Ty and Red locked me in here and they won't let me out. I think they left." She grumbled. "_Please forgive me guys._"  
>Silver chuckled. "It's 1996."<br>"Thanks. I owe you, Silver." White said as she punched in the code. The door buzzed and unlocked for White, who quickly ran inside.  
>"Why did they lock you down there? What did you do this time? Hehe. How did they get you to go down to the bottom floor anyway?"<br>"I didn't do anything this time! They were just trying to be funny." White groaned loudly.  
>"And where were your friends and Black during this? I'm surprised your sister didn't stop the boys."<br>"She's too busy doing her own thing." White replied as she started knocking on the cell doors. She listened for movement on the other side, but there was no reply.  
>There was a pause on Silver's end. "Hmm. That doesn't sound like the Black I know. Everything she does is for you."<br>White scoffed as she knocked on the third cell door.  
>A quick knock sounded back. "White?"<br>"_Jen!_" White mentally cried as she tugged on the door.  
>Locked.<br>"Damn. Uh, Silver, you wouldn't happen to know the code for the third cell down here, would you? The boys took Ninetails and used her as bait to lure me down to the bottom floor."  
>Silver sighed.<br>White could just barely hear Giovanni's voice on the other end. "We should assign a guard or two to keep people and Pokemon from being accidentally locked up like that."  
>"I agree." Silver said to his dad before addressing White again. "The code to that cell is 96MN."<br>White punched the code in and swung the door open to see Jen on the other side.  
>"White!" Jen cried happily. She leapt at White and hugged her.<br>White tried to hush her alternate, but Silver heard her through the com-link.  
>"Was that your alternate? What is she doing—did I just help you spring her out. Why was she in the cell? Damn it, White, did Black put her down there!?" Silver growled. White could hear him standing up and storming out into the hallway.<br>"Silver, relax. Thank you for your help, but-"  
>"Why is she on the bottom floor? Was it Black and Lacy who put her there? White, if they did, then they must have a good reason for doing so!"<br>"Silver, just listen. Jen was helping me…or trying to help. She didn't know the code to open the doors so-"  
>"You're a terrible lair, White." Silver hissed.<br>White opened her mouth to protest, but Jen snatched her band from off of her head as gently as she could. "I still need that, Jen."  
>"And I need to go to Unova to see Colress, but I can't as long as I have these things on my wrists." Jen spit as she held her wrists up to show White.<br>White's eyes widened. "Damn. That's…uh…those'll definitely block your powers. I think those were made for…" White quickly trailed off before she could say anymore.  
>"Help me get these off."<br>White studied the cuffs and grimaced. "Do you trust me?"  
>Jen nodded.<br>"Gengar, use shadow claw on the cuffs." White ordered as she summoned Gengar.  
>Gengar dove towards Jen with dark purple glowing claws. He slashed at the cuffs, shredding them on impact.<br>Jen smiled and rubbed her free wrists. "Thanks, Gengar. I owe ya."  
>"No problem." He nodded.<br>White grabbed Jen's arm and dragged her out towards the stairwell. "We need to talk, dude." Her tone was serious, but she was starting to mentally fret.  
>Jen heard her alternate's thoughts and froze. White knew what Pokemon she was a part of and what the serum had contained. "I was going to tell you. You're right. I was just scared that you would not trust me after I told you."<br>"How did—my band!" White squeaked as her free hand reached up to touch her missing band.  
>Jen handed her band back. "Sorry."<br>White replaced it back on her brow. "Thanks. Uh…about you being part you-know-what-"  
>"Both Mews are good on my side." Jen said simply. "In fact, they were the ones who taught me how to control and use my abilities."<br>"Both Mews…what does the original one look like? Dad and some of his colleagues said that the original died years ago."  
>Jen snickered. "According to Libby, Mew is super cute and super adorable. Her reaction to Mew was pretty funny. Do you want to see?"<br>"Huh?" White suddenly flinched as Jen showed her the memory of Libby meeting Mew. White instantly burst out laughing. "She's such a spaz!"  
>"Is it weird seeing her so laid back and bubbly?" Jen giggled.<br>White nodded. "It's been years since I have seen her this happy. She's gradually became stricter and colder over the years we have spent in this facility. She's more of a soldier than a trainer…and a sister, but she's not the only one. Many people changed after the storm and even when the clones appeared."  
>"So, why have you and Red not become mini Blacks and Silvers?"<br>White shrugged. "I was too young?"  
>"My master was only nine when the storm destroyed everything. We had to hide our master from the clone of her mother when it tried to get into the facility. She only heard about it and the other clones from Pallet Town trying to break into the facility sometime after they were…dealt with. Black, Silver, and some of the others got to see them before they were, for better words, executed." Gengar explained. "Black became colder, their dad basically isolated himself within his lab for at least a year and a half, and my master…just knowing has taken a toll on her."<br>Jen grimaced. "Hmm…and what about Red?"  
>"We did our best to comfort him." White responded. "He was young too, but he saw the clone of his mom, our Aunt Delia."<br>"_Wow…allowing White and the others to come over into my world doesn't sound like such a bad idea anymore. They can see all of the people who are gone from this world again. Hell, once things have settled down on my side, I'll invite White and the others to Pallet Town…but they can see mom last._"  
>"We should probably go now." White said as she began to ascend the stairs.<br>"And go where? Black and Lacy will be looking for us. They know that I'm part Mew."  
>White bit her bottom lip awkwardly. "Yeah…that's mostly my fault. I was looking through dad's old reports that included the serum he gave you and Black took it from me."<br>"Oh."  
>"Why did he give it to you in the first place? He wasn't testing it on you, was he?" White asked with heavy concern in her voice.<br>Jen shook her head. "I was very sick and I didn't have very long to live. Nothing the doctors gave me helped, but dad thought, or rather hoped, the serum would cure me and…ta da! It changed me into a hybrid."  
>"Huh. Okay."<br>"I still find it amazing that you're taking this so well."  
>White shrugged. "It's not that hard to accept. In a way, I'm seeing you more as my twin, or trying to do so. You're me, but you have you own life, feelings, and frigg'n powers."<br>Jen giggled.  
>"Plus, I'm having fun with this. It's interesting talking to you." White grinned. "Is that even considered healthy? Talking to yourself, I mean?"<br>Jen snickered and shrugged her shoulders. "My subconscious projected itself to me a couple times when I was Mikey. We spoke briefly, but-"  
>"When were you Mikey? Can you make yourself look like a boy or something?"<br>"No, I-" Jen face-palmed herself.  
>"What?"<br>"Jin*…that is a brilliant idea. How the Hell did I not think of it earlier?!"  
>"What?"<br>"Make my mind projection a boy…then again…can you see this?" Jen asked as she shifted into Mikey.  
>"See what?" Both White and Gengar asked.<br>"Oh. You can't see my projection while you're wearing your bands. Well, thanks anyway Jin* for the idea." Jen smirked.  
>"You're welcome I guess."<br>They heard a few doors opening and closing quickly above them. This was followed by many heavy and fast footsteps heading down towards their level.  
>"We need to get out of the stairwell right now." White said as she pressed herself up against the wall and continued to ascend to the next flight.<br>Jen and Gengar followed suite.  
>"Where are we going exactly? This may be a large facility, but there are only so many places to hide, White." Jen pointed out. "Besides, I still need to get to Colress."<br>"You have another gem?"  
>"No. I couldn't get one."<br>White narrowed her eyes at Jen. "Then what were you doing in your world? You took forever to get back. You promised you'd be back within three hours."  
>"I…got caught up with…stuff."<br>"Stuff?" Gengar asked. "What do you mean by that?"  
>"Does that mean you found Kenji?" White asked.<br>Jen couldn't tell if her tone was serious or teasing. "Uh, yeah. I found him."  
>"And you stayed the night with him?" Gengar asked slyly.<br>"_Cheez! He's like Red!_" Jen muttered as she tried to hide a growing blush that was rapidly spreading across her face. "Yeah…"  
>"Why?" Gengar asked.<br>"What did you say?" White asked quietly.  
>"I couldn't leave hi-" Jen was cut off by White's hand over her mouth.<br>"Hush, Jen." White stopped at the nearest door and peered up at the upper floors. Her hand slowly rose up to touch her band. "Something is wrong."  
>"What, White?"<br>Jen glanced down at Gengar, who was looking up at his band. "It's an alarm that's being broadcasted through the com-links, but I don't remember what this one was for. This is the first time I've heard it."  
>"We need to get you higher so you can cross back over and get a gem for Colress…but I'm not too keen about you going back again." White stated after a long moment of silence. "Get back against the wall."<br>White pushed Jen and Gengar against the wall. They were only a few feet away from a door in which they could use if the footsteps got any closer.  
>Jen tried to look up at the stairs to see if anyone was approaching, but White held her back. "I can get us to the top floor. It'll only take-"<br>"White!"  
>Both Jen and White's heads snapped up to see Silver and a handful of trainers glaring down at them. Their Pokemon stood next to them, ready to pounce if ordered to do so.<br>"Hi-ho, Silver." Jen waved sheepishly.  
>"Get the Mew." He barked.<br>The trainers' Pokemon leapt across the stairwell gap towards the trio. As the Pokemon reached out for Jen, White and Gengar grabbed her by her arms and shoved her through the door. They slammed the door shut behind them before taking off again down the wide hallway.  
>"How did Silver know?" Jen asked icily.<br>"I don't know. I didn't tell him. I heard Black say that she didn't want him to know, and that was a couple minutes ago." She thought for a moment as she ran and touched her band. "The call never ended…"  
>"End it! Ditch the band!" Jen cried. "How did you not notice when you heard the alarm on your com-link?"<br>"I don't know! This isn't like a phone!" White growled as she ripped the band off of her head and tossed it aside. "_I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget to end the call with Silver. Shit._"  
>"<em>You can beat yourself up about this later. Right now…damn it. What do we do?<em>" Jen telepathically asked.  
>White blinked. The telepathic message caught her off guard. "<em>Umm…avoid Silver and his team of trainers.<em>"  
>"<em>Do I want to know how many trainers he has at his command?<em>"  
>"<em>No.<em>"  
>"<em>Great.<em>" Jen mumbled. "_I really don't have time for this._" "Is there another stairwell we can use?"  
>"Yeah. I'm trying to—Oomph!"<br>Both girls and Gengar went flying across the hall in a watery deluge. Jen picked herself up and coughed roughly before casting a glance over her shoulder. Silver's Feraligatr was charging them along with a small army of Pokemon behind him.  
>"White, take Gengar and-"<br>"Gengar, use shadow ball! Ninetails, use will-o-wisp!" White cried.  
>Both Gengar and Ninetails met the charging Pokemon and lashed out with their attacks. Feraligatr, unlike some of the other Pokemon, only winced. He gritted his teeth and continued his rush towards Jen.<br>The hulking Pokemon crashed through Gengar and Ninetails and grabbed the two girls by their shirts.  
>Jen tried to punch and kick him, but he held her out at arm's length. "Put us down!" She screamed. "Or at least put White down."<br>"Jen, shut up." White growled as she kicked Jen in the leg.  
>Silver and the other trainers appeared behind their Pokemon and glared at the girls.<br>"Silver, tell Feraligatr to put us down right now. This is ridiculous." White hissed.  
>Silver narrowed his eyes at her. "You should be ashamed of yourself, White. How dare you help this creature."<br>White and Jen's eyes widened with rage, while Gengar and Ninetails growled darkly at the red-haired boy. "Jen is me! Don't you dare forget that!"  
>"<em>Plus, I hanging right here. I can hear him.<em>" Jen muttered.  
>"She's a Mew. Have you forgotten what that monster Mewtwo did to our homes, our world, our families?" Silver spit.<br>"She's not like Mewtwo!"  
>"HE IS NOT A MONSTER!" Jen roared.<br>Everyone stared at Jen.  
>"He. Is. Not. A Monster." She repeated as venomously as she could. "He is kind and just very protective towards those that he cares about."<br>The trainers and Pokemon stared at her in silence as they took in what she had said.  
>"He?"<br>All heads turned towards the newcomer.  
>"Dad. What are you doing here? It's not safe for you to be near this Mew." Silver cried.<br>"Really? Are you sure?" Giovanni asked calmly as he approached his son. "If she was really a danger, don't you think she would have already killed me?"  
>"Dad, she's biding her time." Silver replied in a hushed tone so only Giovanni could hear him. "She attacked you the first time she saw you, remember?"<br>"I do, but she only attacked because she thought I was her world's Giovanni, or similar to him. Adding onto that, she used her fists. If she wanted to really hurt or kill me, she would have used her powers on me."  
>"Dad-"<br>"Tell Feraligatr to put them down, son." Giovanni ordered calmly. "We want her trust, not her wrath."  
>Silver reluctantly nodded to Feraligatr, who lowered the girls back onto the ground.<br>"Thank you." Jen said slowly to Giovanni. She was still getting used to him being good.  
>Giovanni bowed his head to her politely. "You two are dismissed."<br>"Thank you, sir. Come on." White said as she pulled Jen along with her and her Pokemon.  
>Jen looked over her shoulder at Silver and the other trainers. They were all staring her down with dark glares. Silver, however, was focused more on Giovanni. She could just barely hear him complaining and warning the former Rocket Boss of the risks he was carelessly taking.<br>"Don't pay them any mind. Just keep walking." White said sternly.

Following Giovanni—Within his control room  
>Giovanni watched as many of the screens changed to static. Something, or rather someone, was breaking them before the cameras caught sight of the approaching being. "I guess Mewtwo is going for a walk." He muttered angrily.<br>The Rocket Boss was still furious with Clara and Ty for losing Mewthree. As punishment, he had them locked up with the Regis. He didn't know how long he wanted them to stay in the stadium turned cell with the Legendries, but he was too pissed off with them to care, and seeing Mewtwo out of its cell wasn't helping.  
>He tried changing the static filled screens to a different camera, but that didn't seem to help. They were either destroyed or nowhere near the area that Mewtwo was moving through.<br>"How is it that the camera in its cell didn't break, but every single one that it passes gets destroyed?" Giovanni growled. "I'll have to speak with the architect and security supervisor of this base later."  
>His phone suddenly started to ring.<br>He pressed the speaker button. "What is it now?"  
>"Uh…Mewtwo has escaped." The grunt responded.<br>Giovanni narrowed his eyes at the phone. "I already knew that. You moron!"  
>"H-How?"<br>"I can see the destroyed cameras." Giovanni growled. "Retrieve Mewtwo and put it back into a cell. Actually, no. Put it with one of the trios. It can be kept busy by battling them instead of wandering around the base."  
>"H-How, sir?" The grunt asked.<br>"What do you mean how? There are countless ways of getting it into a cell. Hell, use yourself as bait and lure it into one of the cells if you must. It's not that hard." Giovanni hissed.  
>There was silence on the other end.<br>Giovanni was about to hang up when he heard the grunt whimpering on the other end. He rolled his eyes annoyed. "Quit your blubbering! If you're too much of a pussy to get this simple job done, then get someone else to do it. Find a group of Dim Sun grunts or something and send them after Mewtwo."  
>"S-Sir." The grunt said with a relieved tone.<br>"You will be punished for your cowardice later." Giovanni growled before hanging up. He was not in the mood for anymore of the grunts' bullshit. "_Why must I be surrounded by spineless imbeciles? It would be easier if the Snag Machine made the Legendries completely obedient._"  
>He attempted to flip through the cameras again, but this only led to him finding more static filled screens. "Damn it. Where the hell are you going, Mewtwo? Is Mewthree with you or are you still trying to find it?"<br>He flipped to one of the cameras in the lab and watched as Colress and Lovrina worked on what looked to be a completely different Snag Machine. His eyes narrowed at the two geniuses at work. "What the Hell could you be doing, Colress?"  
>Giovanni's hand flew to him phone as his fingers dialed in Ariana's number.<br>"Sir?"  
>"I want you to send in a couple grunts to see what Colress is doing. I don't trust his new invention."<br>"But we have Lovrina in there with him. She's keeping an eye on him."  
>"I don't care if she is or isn't babysitting him. I want you to send some grunts in to see what machine he is making." Giovanni barked. "The last machine he created helped my Mews escape. I don't want that to happen again."<br>"Understood, sir. I shall send a group right away." Ariana said. "Anything else?"  
>Giovanni glared at the screen before flipping it back through the broken cameras in the hallways. "Yes. Have everyone on the lookout for Mewtwo. It has escaped from its cell. I want it returned immediately."<br>"Sir." Ariana said before Giovanni hung up.  
>He sat back in his seat and sighed heavily. "<em>How the heck did it get out in the first place? The last time I saw it, it was just standing in its cell.<em>"  
>Giovanni switched to the camera in Mewtwo's old cell and rewound it to a few minutes before Mewtwo's escape.<br>Mewtwo was lying on the ground sleeping. It looked like he was holding onto something.  
>Giovanni narrowed his eyes at Mewtwo and waited for something to happen. It took a while, but Giovanni eventually saw movement from the thing in Mewtwo's arms as it propped itself up on its elbow.<br>"Mewthree. Is it still with Mewtwo?" Giovanni wondered aloud. "What is it looking for now?"  
>Mewtwo lifted up a hand and pulled Jen back down towards him, blocking her from the camera's view.<br>Giovanni glowered at the screen. "You knew to keep it hidden from me, didn't you old friend? Well, now I know that Mewthree is with you—Huh?!"  
>Mewtwo suddenly sat up, revealing a missing Jen. A loud and furious growl erupted from Mewtwo as he jumped to his feet. Mewtwo launched multiple shadow balls at the cell door.<br>Giovanni paused the tape and stared at the screen for a moment. "_The walls are lined with material that wouldn't have allowed either Mew to teleport outside of the cell. So how the Hell did it get out? It couldn't have gotten that strong…were the effects of Colress's machine permanent?_"  
>He rewound the tape to even earlier when Jen was thrown into the cell. "<em>She didn't teleport inside the cell…what is she holding?<em>"  
>Giovanni paused the tape again and zoomed in to see the small gem that Jen was holding up for Mewtwo to see. "<em>Some of the more recent Legendries that have been brought in were wearing those same exact gems.<em>" His hand drifted over to his phone as he dialed in Ariana's number.  
>"Sir?"<br>"I need you to do me one more thing."

Following Jen—On the other side (About two hours later)  
>Jen was back in the barracks with Clara, Ty, and Red. White had left her in their care while she ran out to 'do something'. She didn't tell Jen exactly what she had in mind, but Jen was growing more and more worried as the minutes passed by.<br>"When do you think White will be back? She's been gone for about half an hour." Jen asked no on directly.  
>Clara snickered. "Dunno. She's probably trying to find Black and Lacy. This is the same way White was reacting when you were looking for a gem on your side."<br>"Why would she want to find them?"  
>Ty shrugged. "Probably to get them to stop bugging you."<br>"Or she's dying her hair in the bathroom." Red signed.  
>"Wait, what? She wouldn't do that, would she?" Jen asked, slightly caught off guard.<br>Ty was about to respond, but stopped when another trainer walked into the room. The trainer stopped as well and looked at the group. Her eyes widened when she noticed Jen sitting with the others.  
>"Can we help you?" Ty asked icily as he moved to block Jen from the trainer's view.<br>The trainer didn't respond. Instead, she turned and left the room.  
>Red sighed silently.<br>"Why are you guys so willing to help White and me?" Jen asked slowly.  
>"Why wouldn't we be willing to help you? You and White are my cousins, though you are not as directly related to me like she is. I'll trust you and treat you like family regardless as to who or what you are." Red signed.<br>Jen flinched.  
>"We…We know, Jen, but don't worry." Clara said quickly. "As long as we are with you, we will make sure that Silver and the others won't get to you."<br>"How did you guys find out?" Jen asked slowly.  
>Ty pointed to his band. "A couple minutes after we heard the new alarm, Silver sent out a message to all of us, his entire team of trainers. He sounded kind of mad."<br>Jen's expression fell to one of distress.  
>Clara put a reassuring arm around Jen's shoulder. "Relax. You'll be safe with us. We're your friends—and cousin. We'll protect you."<br>A weak smile crossed Jen's face.  
>"So what's it like being a Mew?" Ty asked, while leaning forward with interest. "What is it like being inside of a Po-"<br>Jen threw a hand up to him, causing the group to go silent. Jen slowly raised her index finger and waved it at Ty, as if to say, 'no-no,' in a comical way. "I have been asked that question too many times. I don't know, and nor do I want to know." She responded lightly.  
>The others relaxed and smiled.<br>"Does Kenji know that you are a Mew?" Clara asked.  
>Jen nodded. "Uh-huh."<br>"And…how long has he known? Were you guys together before he found out, or did he ask you to be his girlfriend afterwards?" Clara asked curiously.  
>Ty and Red looked at Jen for her answer.<br>"He's not that kind of guy, Clara. He cares about me just as much as I care for him."  
>"Are you sure?" Ty asked.<br>"I am."  
>"How long have you known this guy?" Red signed.<br>"A couple months. Please trust me when I say that Kenji is a good guy." Jen begged. "_Okay, err, good Legendary._"  
>The group shared worried glances with one another.<br>"Where is he on this side, or where would he be on this side? Would we probably have seen him in this facility?" Red asked in sign.  
>Jen thought for a moment. "Uh—he travels around a lot, but he is from Kanto. You all should have…run into him once, or at least heard of him." "<em>You all have definitely heard of him.<em>"  
>"Is he cute?" Clara asked abruptly.<br>"Handsome."  
>"Do you think you could point him out if we should you a profile list of those in the facility?" Ty wondered.<br>Jen shrugged with pursed lips.  
>"Do you want to look for him on this side? If the Kenji on your side loves you as much as he does, then…maybe the one on this side may share a similar feeling of affection towards you, or will once he sees you." Clara cooed.<br>Jen's stomach tightened as the color in her face drained. "_I'm going to have to disagree with that statement. The Mewtwo from this world would probably kill me as soon as look at me. I left him kind of pissed._"  
>"Jen, are you alright? You look very pale." Ty pointed out.<br>"I'm fine." Jen responded. She was trying hard to hide the choked uneasiness in her voice. "I'm just worried about White. She's been gone a while."  
>The group gave her a confused stare as she tried to change the subject.<br>"She'll show up eventually. I'll call her if you want." Ty said as he reached for his band.  
>"She doesn't have it with her anymore. She took it off earlier and ditched it a couple floors below us." Jen explained.<br>"Then that's probably where she is going right now." Red signed. "Give her about five more minutes."  
>Jen was about to nod, but was instead interrupted by a group of trainers and their Pokemon entering the barracks. They all had a determined and angry gleam in their eyes. "Hand over the Mew."<br>Jen stiffened at the sound of their demand.  
>Ty and Red stood in between Jen and the trainers with their Pokemon by their side. "Not a chance."<br>The four of the trainers stepped forward, beginning a battle with both Ty and Red. The other trainers, however, ran past them and attempted to grab Jen.  
>Clara threw herself in front of Jen along with Luxray, but the trainers pushed past her, while a Salamence pinned Luxray. "Run, Jen. Find White!"<br>Jen didn't move. Instead, she lifted her hands up to kinetically lift the trainers and their Pokemon into the air. Unfortunately, she felt something small and sharp hit her shoulder. "Ugh!" She grabbed her shoulder and pulled away a small dart. "_Ssshhhiiittt…_"

At the same time, but following White  
>White was running for her life as a group of trainers were chasing her throughout the facility. She had originally planned to make herself look like Jen so no one would be able to tell them apart, and eventually warm up to her, but it all backfired. Badly.<br>She had managed to dye her hair white in the bathroom with some 'borrowed' hair dye, but finding blue colored contacts was much harder.  
>"Get back here you Mew!" The trainers screamed from behind her.<br>"_Ugh…this is not good._" She groaned as she willed herself to run faster.  
>"Malamar, grab her!" One of the trainers cried.<br>"Mal!"  
>White felt a tight tentacle wrap around her waist as she was lifted up into the air. "Ah! Put me down!" She screamed as she thrashed around in Malamar's grip.<br>"Shut up!" A trainer growled as he punched her in the stomach.  
>White felt the air get knocked out of her. She groaned and tried to hold her hurting stomach. "<em>Good thing…these assholes…aren't doing this to Jen.<em>"  
>The trainer took out a syringe and injected it into her arm. "Nighty, night, Mew." He hissed.<br>White glared at the group of trainers as her eyelids grew too heavy for her to keep them open. Her vision began to blur as she attempted to fight her drowsiness, but it was no use. White's head slumped down as she blacked out.

Sometime later  
>Jen stretched and opened her eyes, only to be blinded by a setting sun. "<em>Gawh!<em>" She lifted her hand up to block the sun as she sat up.  
>The ground crunched below her as she moved into a seating position.<br>Jen's eyes shot open completely as she took in her surroundings. She was outside. Why was she outside?! She stood up and looked all around her for a trainer or the door to the facility, but all she could see were trees and vegetation.  
>Her heartbeat began to settle as she slowly realized the positive of her situation. "They didn't lock me up like Black did…this can be good, right? Yeah. No…actually. I won't be able to get back into the facility or Team Rocket's base, which means no gem and no saving my friends…damn it."<br>A loud, scared mental gasp echoed through the woods, causing Jen to tense up.  
>"<em>Who is there?<em>" Jen telepathically followed the gasp back to its originator and found…oh dear God, no! Jen hovered in the air and took off towards the voice. "_White! What the Hell are you doing out here?!_"  
>"<em>Jen? What are you doing out here? I—they got you too?<em>" White replied.  
>Jen spotted White spinning in a 360 degree circle with a worried expression. She was scared. "White." Jen called calmly.<br>The girl's eyes honed in on Jen. She ran to Jen and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Jen."  
>"White…why is your hair white?" Jen asked as she looked at her alternate's dyed hair.<br>"I dyed it so no one would be able to tell us apart. So no one would treat you differently anymore." White replied.  
>"As thoughtful as that is, White, I hope you now realize how stupid of an idea that was. The trainers back in the facility could have killed you." Jen scolded lightly. "Imagine how mad Black would have been if that happened, and think about how dad would have reacted if they did kill you."<br>"It was a risk I was willing to take." White said boldly. "And don't you dare scold me about Black or our dad. They should have been trying harder to protect you from the others."  
>Jen sighed. "Don't blame them for acting the way they did. We didn't exactly tell dad everything, and Black was only trying to protect you."<br>White was about to protest, but Jen clamped a hand down on her mouth.  
>"Hush, White." Jen growled. She glanced over her shoulder at the woods and frowned. "Do you have any idea where the facility is? We should really get you-"<br>White slapped her hand away from her mouth. "I am not returning without you! I don't care what the others say. You are coming back with me!"  
>"So you know where the facility is?"<br>Fear shot through White's expression. "N-No…I've never been to the surface in years. This is the first time…plus, the facilities were built so that no one, except for surface scouts could find it."  
>"Alright, well, let's look around and try to find it. It can't be that hard." Jen smiled as she began to walk through the woods. "I mean, someone brought us out here. They couldn't have gone that far from the facility, right?"<br>White shrugged as she jogged to catch up with Jen. "Surface scouts tend to go out for a couple miles before turning back around to return to their facilities."  
>Jen nodded nonchalantly. "Alrighty then. It'll just take us a little while longer then to find the facility." She placed a comforting hand on White's shoulder. "We'll find it."<br>White looked up into the sky and grimaced.  
>"What?" Jen asked as she wrapped an arm around White's shoulder. "We'll be okay as long as we stay together. Besides, you still have Ninetails and Gengar with you. Summon them."<br>White reached for her Pokeballs, but pulled her hand away from her belt. "I…I think we should find a place to stay for the night."  
>Jen looked up at the sky and frowned. "Why?"<br>"I just think we should." White responded quickly. There was no mistaking the fear in her voice now.  
>"<em>Is she worried about Mewtwo or his clones finding us? Wouldn't they be in Kanto…Silver was talking about visitors the other night…<em>" Jen glanced up at the sky again. "A place to stay would be a good idea."

The sun had already set on them a good while ago, leaving the girls walking together in the dark shadows of the trees. Jen eventually encouraged her to bring out her Pokemon, which helped for a little while. White eventually went back to glancing over her shoulder and stop to listen for movement every so often with a worried expression.  
>"White, it's alright. You're with your Pokemon and me. We won't let anyone hurt you." Jen said evenly.<br>"I'm not worried about me. It's you that I'm worried about. You're part Mew." White said in a hushed tone. "What do you think would happen if this world's Mewtwo found out about you?"  
>Jen frowned. "Uh…" She telepathically sent White and her Pokemon the memory of her time at New Island.<br>"How were you there?" Ninetails and White asked.  
>Jen shrugged. "My friends and I stopped at New Island for the night and…I don't even know how it happened, but I had a dream…a real dream thing…I don't know, but-"<br>"It knows that you're part Mew." White finished.  
>"He. Mewtwo is a he, but yeah." Jen muttered as they walked out into a tall grass meadow. She looked up at the sky to see if there were any 'visitors' above them, but what she saw caught her breath. "White! Look at the sky!"<br>White and her Pokemon glanced up at the sky and stopped along with Jen.  
>The sky was illuminated with brightly lit stars.<br>"It's…so beautiful. It's been awhile since I last so the sky…" White said slowly with a smile.  
>"The moon is so big." Gengar gawked.<br>Jen grabbed White's hand and ran out into the meadow.  
>"Jen, what are you doing? We could get spotted."<br>"Relax, White. Have some fun. You finally get to be outside after all these years. Dance with me!" Jen giggled as she spun around through the tall grass.  
>White was a little reluctant at first, but after a while, a wide smile stretched across her face. She held onto Jen's arms and spun around with her. The two girls danced, giggled, and ran throughout the field.<br>Ninetails and Gengar joined them as they leapt and ran through the grass.  
>Jen and White laughed as they watched the grass shift and stir as the two Pokemon darted through the tall grass. They could just barely see the top of Gengar's head and Ninetails' tail.<br>"See? Isn't this fun?" Jen asked, nudging White in the side happily.  
>White grinned as she leaned her head back and looked up into the night sky. "Indeed. The surface is so beautiful. Is the surface on your side just as beautiful?"<br>Jen thought for a moment as she thought back to her world and her night sky. "It's beautiful, but just seeing the sky like this—untouched by humans for eight or so years—I've got to admit, I like this one better."  
>The group remained silent as they watched the sky. It was really peaceful and quiet. In fact, it was almost too quiet.<br>"_White, where are all the normal Pokemon that inhabit this world? I would have thought that we would have run into some by now._"  
>White grimaced. "<em>We tried to save as many wild Pokemon as we could, but the storm destroyed everything.<em>"  
>"<em>Oh…damn.<em>" Jen thought sorrowfully. She suddenly shook her head and beamed at White. "What am I doing? I'm ruining the fun. Let's find Ninetails and Gengar and find a good resting spot."  
>White nodded. "Can you telepathically call out to them? I don't want to draw any unwanted attention to us if there are any clones around."<br>Jen nodded understandingly. "_Hey, Ninetails and Gengar. White and I are going to continue walking to look for a good place to sleep. Where are you guys?_"  
>There was rustling in the grass as Ninetails ran towards White. She turned on her heels and growled at the grass before them. "It's not safe here anymore."<br>This immediately caused Jen to tense up with worry. "Where is Gengar?"  
>White tried to look through the tall grass for her missing Pokemon, but Ninetails dove in front of her and nudged her backwards. "Nine, what are you doing? Where is-"<br>Something shot through the air, silencing both Jen and White.  
>"<em>What was that?<em>" White asked timidly.  
>Jen narrowed her eyes at the small object that rose higher and higher into the sky. It was hard to see it in the shadows of the grass, but the moment the moonlight hit it, Jen instantly recognized the object.<br>She had seen the same exact object a couple days ago in her dream at New Island. A black Pokeball…Mewtwo's Pokeball.  
>Jen watched as the Pokeball rose higher and higher until it stopped beside a Pokemon that hovered in front of the moonlight. She swallowed as she recognized the silhouette of the Pokemon, and pushed White behind her.<br>White tensed up as saw the silhouette as well. "J-Jen…"  
>"<em>White. Hide.<em>" Jen ordered. "_You too, Ninetails._"  
>Neither one of them left Jen's side. In fact, White jumped in front of Jen.<br>Ninetails growled at the figure in the moonlight before directing her anger towards the tall grass before her. The grass shifted a little ways away from the trio as whatever moved through the grass grew closer to them.  
>Jen grabbed White's arm and pulled her behind her back.<br>A Ninetails leapt out from the grass and tackled Ninetails. Ninetails retaliated by kicking the other Ninetails in the stomach with her hind legs and pushing the clone off of her.  
>"Ninetails!" White cried.<br>Jen covered her mouth and knelt her down so the grass was concealing them. "_I'm sorry, White, but you need to stay silent._"  
>"<em>I need to help my Pokemon!<em>" White growled as she pushed past Jen and dove for the two fighting Ninetails. She launched herself at the brawling Ninetails and knocked one of them into the grass.  
>"White? Did you-?"<br>The Ninetails that she didn't tackle walked over to White and licked her face thankfully.  
>"I can tell which Pokemon is my friend and which one is a clone." White said darkly as she stared into the grass.<br>Jen smiled at her alternate. "_That's handy._"  
>The sound of something whizzing towards them caught both Ninetails' and Jen's attention. They both turned towards the two small objects that were rapidly approaching them. More black Pokeballs.<br>"Shiitake!" Jen cried as she held her hand out to stop the approaching Pokeballs, but something bounced against the back of her head. Jen went absolutely stiff as she watched her arms turn into a bright, red light.  
>"JEN!" White screamed when she noticed Jen being absorbed into one of the black Pokeballs.<br>Jen blinked as she looked around at her new surroundings. She felt like she was hovering within nothingness, but she could clearly see the curved 'walls' of the Pokeball. A little bit of light filtered through what appeared to be small windows in the top half of the Pokeball, which allowed Jen to see White. "_I can still see her. How convenient? Isn't this thing supposed to rock back and forth at least three times before I'm declared caught? Cheater ball!_"  
>She watched as White lunged for the Poke—Cheater ball that contained Jen, but it flew from her grasp and hovered just out of her reach.<br>"Ninetails, shoot it down with a will-o-wisp, but be careful." White ordered.  
>Ninetails opened her maw to attack the Cheater ball, but the two that Jen had tried to deflect earlier snuck up from behind them. One of them successfully absorbed Ninetails, but the second one failed in trying to capture White. Instead, Jen heard a loud thunk from inside her Cheater ball as the second one rammed itself against White's head.<br>"YEOW!" White groaned as she grabbed her pounding head. "What the Hell?"  
>"<em>So that's what happens when a human is hit in the head with a Pokeball.<em>" Jen snickered, but her moment of humor turned to fear for her alternate as the clone Ninetails stepped out of the grass from behind White. "WHITE!"  
>White couldn't hear her.<br>"_White, behind you! Run!_"  
>White flinched and glanced over her shoulder just as the Ninetails pounced on top of her. "Get off!" White cried, but the Ninetails wouldn't move.<br>It growled at her, daring her to try and get up.  
>Fury erupted within Jen as she focused on the Ninetails. The clone flew backwards into the grass, allowing White to get back onto her feet.<br>"_Come on, White. Run. Find the facility and-_" Jen was cut short when she noticed the Pokemon, who was hovering in front of the moon, land beside White.  
>White fell backwards, but the Pokemon grabbed her with an orange, clawed hand. "You're not getting away this time, Halfling." The clone Charizard growled.<br>"_White…stay calm. The Charizard thinks you are me. Keep it up._"  
>"<em>…<em>"  
>"<em>Right, you are me, but I mean…you have to act like me completely. At least until I can find a way to get out of this Cheater ball.<em>"  
>"<em>…<em>"  
>"<em>White?<em>" Jen asked worriedly.  
>"<em>O-Okay…<em>" White was beyond terrified now and Jen didn't blame her.  
>White had no way of protecting herself from these clones and who knew what would happen to her when they were brought before Mewtwo…if they were to be brought before Mewtwo. "<em>I'll find a way out before then. For White's sake.<em>"

**A/N Okay, ****_Trinity_****, after ****nine months ****I finally answered your question. Trinity: ****I'm going out on a limb here, since Jen is part Pokemon, does that mean that Pokeballs might work on her? Just wondering...**  
><strong>I had been waiting on a good time to answer that question, but I never thought of a good enough chapter within my What Am I? story to write an answer. I had been planning and planning for months, and now, you finally got an answer. Thanks for waiting! ;P<strong>  
><strong><span>Jin*<span>**** I forgot who suggested the idea to me about Jen making her mind projection of Mikey into a boy (I also tried going through all of the comments to find the suggestion, but either I'm going blind and keep passing it or it was somehow deleted), but I think it was The Jinx Queen . Please correct me if I'm wrong. I was trying to remember the username, and (for some reason) all I could recall was Jin. THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA!**


	27. Despicable Me!

A little while earlier  
>"Have you seen where White, my sister, went off to by chance?" Black asked. She had been running throughout the entire facility searching for White.<br>"Sorry, Black, but can't say we have seen her." The trainers responded.  
>Black touched her band again, hoping to get ahold of White, but she received no reply. "Come on, White. Where the heck did you go?"<br>"Get back here you asshats!"  
>Black spun on her heels to see Ty, Red and Clara running after a couple of Silver's trainers. They all looked furious.<br>Black ran after them. "Hey, stop!"  
>Ty jumped onto one of the trainers and beat him to the ground. "THIS. IS. FOR. JEN!"<br>Red snapped his fingers four times as his Pikachu zipped in between the trainers' feet, tripping up all of them. Red and Clara then attacked the downed trainers, screaming at them.  
>"Whoa! Back off!" Black growled as she threw Red and Clara off of the trainers and grabbed Ty by the back of his shirts. "What the Hell is wrong with you three?!"<br>Silver's trainers slowly climbed to their feet and began walking away, but Black snagged them by the back of their necks.  
>"You guys aren't going anywhere either!" Black hissed at the trainers. "Now I'm going to ask you all this nicely only once, and I want an answer. Where is White?"<br>"How dare you, Black!" Ty hissed. "Jen has done nothing to you or Silver!"  
>"She was a danger to us just by being here!" One of the trainers hissed.<br>"You, shut up." Black snapped at the trainer. She turned back to Ty and asked with a frown. "What are you talking about? I was only holding her for a little while. I was going to let he go once those at the baseball field were taken care of."  
>The trio and Silver's trainers stared at her puzzled.<br>"That's not what you meant, was it?" Black asked dryly.  
>"These douchebags and a couple other trainers of Silver's attacked us in the barracks and kidnapped Jen." Red replied in sign.<br>"We don't know where they took her." Clara growled as she glared at the trainers.  
>"The Mew was a menace. We sent her away for the good of the people in this facility." One of the trainers spit.<br>"Sent her—You put her outside?!" Black and the trio screamed.  
>Black's band suddenly beeped as a call from Lacy came in. "Lacy, we have a problem. Can I call you back later?"<br>"Sorry, Black, but this can't wait…and I believe this is a way bigger problem. I caught a couple of Silver's trainers gloating about how they chased Jen through the facility before finally catching her on the fifth floor and sending her somewhere outside."  
>Black's heart began to race. Her gaze slowly moved towards the trio. "W-Where were you when they took White? What floor? W-Was she chased to another floor?"<br>The trio frowned. "No, she wasn't chased. We were in the girls' barracks on the eighth floor. Why?"  
>Black instantly felt lightheaded. "Where was White?"<br>"White said something about dying her hair in one…of the upper floor bathrooms…oh God…" Clara said numbly as the news finally registered in her mind.  
>The others looked at each other with a horrified expression on their faces. Even the trainers who were still in being held by Black caught onto what had happened.<br>Black released the trainers and took off running down the hall. Rage was burning in her chest as she bolted for the stairwell and ran for the gym. She was going to slaughter Silver when she found him.  
>"Hey, Black. How are you—Black?" One of the trainers in the gym asked as she stormed past her.<br>Black was set on finding Silver, and she knew exactly where he would be. She made a beeline for one of the private battle rooms, which Silver had often reserved for himself and whatever trainer he had a scheduled training battle with on that day.  
>She kicked open the door and rushed the red-haired boy, who just so happened to be in the middle of a training battle. "YOU DAMN BASTARD!" She shrieked as she sucker punched the unsuspecting Silver.<br>Silver stumbled backwards and glared at Black. "What the hell has gotten into you? Stop it, Black!" Silver growled as he grabbed her wrists.  
>"You little shit! Why the Hell couldn't you have just locked them up? No, why didn't you just leave them alone!" Black hissed. Tears were welling up in her eyes.<br>Silver cocked his head to the side.  
>"Should I go?" The trainer he was with asked.<br>Silver nodded before turning back towards Black and placing his hands on her shaking shoulders. He spoke in a soothing tone this time. "Who are you talking about?"  
>"My little sister. Both versions of her!" Black cried.<br>Silver's grip on her shoulders tightened. "White's alternate is a Mew, Black. We have to keep a close eye on her."  
>Black stared at Silver, confused by his words. "Y-You don't know?"<br>"Know what?" Silver asked just as confused.  
>"Your trainers attacked them!" Black growled.<br>"We only stopped them from fleeing. We were going to lock White's alternate up, but my dad stepped in and dismissed both of the girls. Now, they're-"  
>"Your trainers attacked them and sent them somewhere outside!" Black screamed.<br>"What?!"  
>"White and Jen are somewhere outside because of your damn trainers! They're outside because of you! You damn little bastard!" Black screamed as she proceeded to hit him again. The budding tears were now falling freely down her face. "You idiotic b-bastard! I-I hate you!"<br>Silver slowly knelt down with Black in his arms as she wept into his shoulder. He ran a hand over the back of her head, hoping to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Black. We'll get them back. I promise."

Present time with White and Jen  
>Charizard landed a couple hours later on a stone landing with a sleeping White in his arms. Jen's Pokeball hovered a little ways away from Charizard, but she retained a clear visual of White. However, when they landed, Jen's attention was drawn towards their new surroundings.<br>Even in the dark of the night, the area looked all too familiar to Jen.  
>"<em>Damn it. Are we back at New Island? Come on, Jen, break the Cheater ball. How do Pokemon usually break out of Pokeballs? Do they use their abilities or just tackle the walls? I've been throwing shadow balls at the walls and I'm only creating cracks.<em>" She glanced back over at White. She was still asleep. "_This world's Mewtwo hates your guts. If he sees White…_" Jen let the horrid thought motivate her to break out of the Pokeball.  
>All throughout the flight to New Island from Kalos, Jen had been throwing shadow balls at the Pokeball's wall, but she had only managed to damage it slightly. Now, she was tackling the cracked walls, hoping to smash through.<br>A Flygon, who had carried Ninetails from Kalos, landed next to Charizard. It placed Ninetails on the ground and followed Charizard through the large double doors of the fortress. There were a couple clones in the hall, who turned towards the arriving group.  
>"<em>Not good. Where is Mewtwo?<em>" Jen wondered as she scanned the enormous hall for the Legendary. The hall hadn't changed since the last time Jen had seen it, which kind of surprised her. "_It's as if this place is only used for temporary stays. I thought there would be more clones here. Was Mewtwo's fortress only used as an ark for the clones during his storm?_"  
>The Cheater balls containing Gengar, Ninetails, and Jen began drifting away from Charizard and zipped towards one of the mechanical pillars. The pillar slowly rose, revealing a large, dark hole underneath.<br>"_Shit!_" Jen cried as she focused her kinetic abilities on breaking the Cheater ball open. She remembered what happened to all of the Pokemon who were dragged under the same pillars eight years ago, but this time, there would be no Ash to rescue them. She had to get herself and White's Pokemon out of the Cheater balls on her own.  
>"NO! MY FRIENDS!" White cried when she noticed the Cheater balls heading for the hole.<br>The Pokeballs froze in the air. Jen sighed with relief as she spun around to look back at White. She was still being held back by Charizard.  
>"Please don't hurt my friends." White begged as she tried to reach out for the Pokeballs.<br>Charizard chuckled. "You have Pokemon of your own, Halfling?"  
>White didn't respond to him. She was too focused on reaching for the Cheater balls, but even if she did try to respond, she wouldn't have been able to understand the Pokemon.<br>"_White, can you hear me?_" Jen asked.  
>"<em>Y-Yeah.<em>"  
>"<em>I'm going to translate everything they say to you. You're going to need to pretend to understand them. Can you do that?<em>"  
>"<em>Yes. I can.<em>" She replied meekly.  
>Charizard grabbed White by the chin and forced her to look up at him. "You don't need Pokemon, especially if they are non-clones. Got that, Halfling?"<br>White listened to Jen's translation and quickly thought up a reply. "But they are my friends, and don't call me Halfling!" She growled.  
>Charizard frowned as he studied her expression.<br>"I want my friends back!" She hissed. "Please."  
>Charizard chuckled and nodded towards someone that Jen had yet to notice. The three Cheater balls began moving again, but this time they moved towards two outstretched, human hands.<br>"_Is that-_" Jen began.  
>"Sabrina!" White cried.<br>The psychic gym leader didn't look at her as the Pokeballs hovered around her. She was wearing a red and black dress with yellow dots running up the front. It was her old gym leader uniform. Her hair reached down to her lower back, instead of being shoulder length like Jen's Sabrina had her hair.  
>"Sabrina, it's me! W—Jen. Libby's sister. We met years ago before the storm." White said as she struggled against Charizard.<br>"_Let her go._" Jen commanded Charizard.  
>Charizard released White as Jen pushed the command into his mind. She ran to Sabrina and hugged her, but the dark haired girl didn't react to her.<br>"We all thought you were dead."  
>Charizard reached out for White, but Jen mentally ordered him to stop. Once again, Charizard unwillingly obeyed.<br>"Charizard, are you okay?" A Lilligant clone asked as she watched Charizard rub his head.  
>"Yeah…" Charizard muttered as he looked at White. "<em>Her eyes look different.<em>"  
>Jen flinched when she heard that thought. "<em>I completely forgot about that. Crap!<em>"  
>"Sabrina, how long have you been here? How did you get here? Is there anyone else here with you?" White asked Sabrina quickly.<br>Sabrina continued to look ahead of herself with a blank, trance-like expression. Her eyes looked hollow, just like Nurse Joy's expression when she was under Mewtwo's control.  
>"<em>White, she's in a trance. Mewtwo has her under his control.<em>" Jen stated.  
>"<em>Wake her up then.<em>" White barked eagerly. "Come on, Sabrina. Wake up."  
>"<em>You heard her, Sabrina. Wake up!<em>" Jen ordered.  
>Sabrina blinked as her eyes began to focus on her surroundings. A look of confusion crossed her face as she tried to figure out where she was. "W-Where am I?"<br>"You're awake." White beamed.  
>Sabrina looked at White and frowned. "Who are you? What am I doing here? How long have I been here?"<br>"It's me. Jen. We met before the storm through my sister, Libby. Remember?" White explained.  
>Sabrina stared at White and ran a hand through her dyed hair. She narrowed her eyes at Jen as she studied her face. "Jen? You look-"<br>"Is there anyone else?" White asked before Sabrina could give her away.  
>"What do you mean?" Sabrina began to look around the hall again.<br>White bit her lip and sighed. "You've been missing ever since the storm. We all-"  
>"Storm?...I remember that, and then…I've been missing for such a long time. It feels like a dream, but…" Her eyes grew hollow again before she could finish.<br>"No, no, no! Sabrina, don't! Wake up!" White cried as she shook Sabrina. "_Jen, what happened!?_"  
>Jen could sense someone else dragging Sabrina back under into her trance. "<em>Shh. I need to get out of this Pokeball right now, White. Let me concentrate. Stay calm and keep your mind and eyes shut!<em>" Jen said as calmly as she could. She could sense someone coming their way…actually, he was right behind White.  
>White could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as the newcomer approached her. She slowly turned to see Mewtwo standing behind her. She quickly averted her eyes, hoping he hadn't noticed them.<br>"_Come on, White. Stay calm. I think I'm almost out._" Jen said, but she made sure to keep the telepathic message to herself as she kinetically attempted to pull the Cheater ball apart. It wasn't an easy feat. She still had to focus on what was happening outside of the Pokeball with White.  
>Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at White.<br>"Turn around, Halfling." Flygon ordered.  
>"<em>Ignored that, White.<em>" Jen said.  
>"Halfling." A Rhydon hissed.<br>Mewtwo put a hand up to silence the clones.  
>White was doing everything she could to keep from shaking. She was beyond scared now.<br>Mewtwo walked up to White and glared down at her. "It's been a while, hybrid."  
>"<em>I have a name, ya jerk.<em>" Jen growled as she watched the inside of the Cheater ball crack even more.  
>"Then tell me what it is." Mewtwo said coolly.<br>Both Jen and White flinched. He had heard Jen from within the Cheater ball.  
>Mewtwo directed his attention towards the Cheater ball that held Jen. "I find it amusing that you would use a human to find my island."<br>White shivered as Mewtwo glanced at her.  
>"This one's eyes were different." Charizard stated as he grabbed a lock of White's hair and sniffed it. "I knew I smelled something weird. Dye."<br>White pulled away from Charizard, but wound up bumping into Sabrina.  
>They psychic didn't move as White held onto her arm.<br>Some of the clones snickered at White's pitifulness, but who could blame her? She was terrified. Mewtwo shot them all a look, which silenced their laughter.  
>White's eyes quickly focused on the three Pokeballs that hovered just above her. Without hesitating or giving it a second thought, she reached up and grabbed the Pokeballs out of the air, but as she grabbed Jen's, a gray hand lashed out and snatched her wrist.<br>White yelped and tugged her arm away from Mewtwo's grip. She tried to hide behind Sabrina, but the older girl grabbed her arms and held her still.  
>Mewtwo reached out and took Jen's Pokeball from White. White tried to take it back, but Sabrina held her still. Charizard moved in front of White, blocking a majority of her view of Mewtwo.<br>"Give me my friend back!" White growled as darkly as she could.  
>Mewtwo ignored her and looked down at Jen in her Pokeball.<br>"_What do you want, Mewtwo?_" Jen hissed as she cast a glance back at White. "_What are you going to do to my friends?_"  
>Mewtwo didn't answer. Instead, he began walking away.<br>"_Hey! What's going to happen to my friends? Answer me, Mewtwo!_" Jen cried.  
>Mewtwo remained silent.<br>Jen looked back at White as a few of the clones began advancing on her. "NO!"  
>The Pokeball shot from Mewtwo's hand and broke open onto the ground. Jen launched herself at the clones and kinetically threw them off of White.<br>Jen then grabbed White and pulled her into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, White. Are you alright?"  
>White nodded slowly.<br>"Why do you waste your time on the human?" Mewtwo asked as he watched Jen comforting White.  
>"She's my friend, and I am not wasting my time on her." Jen snapped. "<em>Though, I am wasting my time by being on this side. I need to get back to my friends.<em>"  
>"All humans must be eradicated or kept within the holes that they have hidden themselves in." Rhydon snickered.<br>Jen recoiled at the clone's statement. "You know?"  
>"We know of each facility that the humans have built for themselves." Charizard stated.<br>White tugged on Jen's sleeve worriedly. "What are they saying?"  
>Jen tried to answer her, but she was too stunned to respond.<br>"Why were you with the human in the first place? You don't need her." Ninetails said.  
>"That's not true!" Jen growled.<br>"Then why are you with her? It couldn't have been by accident that we caught you two together." Charizard said teasingly. "What is she to you? Is she your human and you're her Pokemon?"  
>"No." Jen hissed. "We're just friends."<br>"You left your friends years ago when you first came to this place. Are you going to leave her as well?" A Scyther asked menacingly.  
>"I thought that was a dream. When I woke up, I was back on my side." Jen snapped.<br>"Back on your side?" Mewtwo repeated with curiosity. "You are not from this world?"  
>Jen bit her lip in regret. "<em>Shouldn't have said that.<em>"  
>"She's my alternate." White replied.<br>Jen elbowed her in the side. "White, no."  
>"So the alternate from the other world is protecting the one from this world…a little backwards, but alright." Scyther snickered.<br>"She protected me within the facilities. Now it's my turn to protect her."  
>"<em>Don't tell them about the facilities<em>!"  
>"<em>They already know about them.<em>"  
>"…<em>How?<em>"  
>"And that is why you are concerned for the human?" Charizard snickered. "So when you first disappeared on us, you went back to your world?"<br>Jen nodded. "Same thing happened when I was in Altomare when you and Blastoise ran into me."  
>Mewtwo looked at Charizard with a raised brow.<br>"We tried to bring her back,but she vanished on us." Charizard said defensively.  
>Mewtwo's gaze moved back to Jen, who was standing protectively in front of White with a threatening glare on her face. "You have declared yourself her keeper?"<br>"Yeah. Kind of." Jen replied, tensing up for whatever Mewtwo was planning.  
>"Then allow me to relieve you of the role." Mewtwo waved at hand at the girls.<br>Jen spun on her heels worriedly to see White still standing behind her, but she had a vacant expression and hollow eyes. It was the same look that Sabrina and Nurse Joy had.  
>"You jerk! You turned her into a puppet!" Jen roared as she threw a shadow ball at Mewtwo.<br>He deflected the attack before it could reach him and smirked at her. "Good. You have some fight in you."  
>"Screw you!" Jen snarled as she bolted through the air towards him. Another shadow ball was growing in her hands.<br>Mewtwo took to the air as Jen hurled the second shadow ball at him, but Mewtwo only deflected the attack like the first.  
>Jen immediately followed him into the air, eager to land an attack on him. She just had to distract him or get close enough to attack, but there was one major problem. She couldn't bring herself to truly hurt Mewtwo. "<em>This isn't the Mewtwo I know. This one is completely different.<em>"  
>Mewtwo continued to drift backwards as Jen advanced on him. A curious and amused gleam shone in his eyes as Jen tried to catch up. He was toying with her…testing her. "You're holding back. Why?"<br>Jen gritted her teeth as she fought back her want to hold back. "_Hurt him._" She thought to herself as she swatted at Mewtwo, kinetically knocking him out of the air.  
>Mewtwo recovered before he hit the ground and sped back into the air towards her. The curious and amused expression was now replaced by a look of excitement and fighting zeal. He was on the offensive now.<br>Jen tossed a shadow ball at him, knowing full well that he would either deflect or dodge the attack, but she needed to distract him for what she was about to do next.  
>He dodged the attack just as she had hoped and created a shadow ball within his hands.<br>Before he could launch the attack, Jen threw a hand out to him and released the brightest flash she could muster. The attack blinded Mewtwo…and Jen herself.  
>Rookie mistake.<br>Jen grimaced and retracted her hand. All she could see were spots. "_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_" She mentally scolded herself.  
>She rubbed her eyes and squinted at Mewtwo, but he was gone. Jen tensed up as she searched the aerial battlefield for him.<br>A blue aura suddenly enveloped her before she felt herself being yanked towards the stone ground. Jen rapidly blinked away the spots that clouded her vision as the ground rushed up to meet her.  
>She gasped and, out of panic, wrapped herself within a skin-like force field. Her shielded body slammed into the ground, breaking the stone flooring in the process. Jen gritted her teeth as she tried to ignore the uncomfortable pain. Fortunately, that's all it was-uncomfortable pain- thanks to her force field.<br>Mewtwo landed beside her and smirked.  
>Jen slowly looked up at him and glowered at him from the corner of her eye when she saw the smirk. She angrily shoved him backwards with a vehement amount of telekinetic power. She didn't want to see him wearing that smirk that she was so used to seeing her Mewtwo wear.<br>Mewtwo slammed into the wall as Jen climbed to her feet. He pried himself away from the wall and smirked again.  
>"Wipe that smug look off your face!" Jen growled as she rushed towards Mewtwo. A shadow ball materialized within her hand as she neared him.<br>Mewtwo met her halfway and grabbed her wrist, cancelling the attack. Jen pulled at her wrist and started hitting his arm, but he didn't release her.  
>"Let me go!" Jen growled as she tried to push the thought into his mind. Unfortunately, that didn't work. Another shadow ball appeared in her other hand, but Mewtwo kinetically pushed it backwards before Jen could throw it at him.<br>Mewtwo held his free hand up to Jen's head. "Sleep."  
>Jen could feel Mewtwo trying to push the command into her mind, but she willed herself to keep the command out and fight his control. She glared at him and gritted her teeth. "S-Shut up! S-Stay out of my head!"<br>Jen sent a kinetic burst towards the ground, which in turn knocked both Mewtwo and her backwards.  
>"Whoever your teacher was taught you well." Mewtwo stated when he recovered from the burst.<br>"Shut up! Release White right now!" Jen barked.  
>She felt something heavy land on her back. Jen collapsed onto the ground with Flygon standing on top of her.<br>"Why would we do that?" Flygon snickered.  
>"Get off of me!" Jen screamed as she kinetically shoved him off of her.<br>Flygon stopped himself a few feet in the air before landing beside Jen and grabbing her by the back of her neck. He lifted her up into the air and looked at Mewtwo for instructions.  
>Mewtwo approached Flygon and Jen and looked up at her. "Put her down."<br>Flygon obeyed, but he didn't release her neck.  
>"Please, release White…and Sabrina. Just send them back home along with their Pokemon. I'll stay in their place-" Jen was cut off as Mewtwo stood over her.<br>"You will be staying here regardless as to what your alternate's fate will be, along with the fate of her Pokemon." Mewtwo replied.  
>"Wait, what?!" Jen cried. "Since when was that decision made?"<br>"Since the last time you were here, remember?" Charizard responded.  
>Jen thought for a moment as the memory flashed through her mind. Mewtwo had offered for her to live within his new world…so long as she remained on a tight leash. She narrowed her eyes at Mewtwo irked. "No."<br>"Hmm?"  
>"I am not being leashed to you." She growled.<br>"You don't exactly get a choice, Halfling." Flygon sneered. "The only thing you can really do right now is determine whether or not your alternate lives or dies."  
>Jen's hands tightened into fists. "<em>Not fair.<em>" She sighed heavily and glowered at Mewtwo. "What will it take for White, Sabrina and their Pokemon to be spared and let go?"  
>"If you wish for them to be spared, then they too must stay here, but under my control." Mewtwo explained.<br>"Like Nurse Joy and Sabrina? As puppets?" Jen hissed venomously.  
>"Either that or she and her Pokemon will die."<br>Jen glanced back at her expressionless friend. "_What is worse? Death or living like that for who knows how long? I can't let them suffer like that._" She turned back to Mewtwo with bitterness in her eyes. "I'll take their place as a puppet. Just let them all go. I'll open my mind to you-"  
>"No. She will either remain under my control or she and her Pokemon will be executed. The choice is yours."<br>Jen grimaced. "…spare them."  
>Mewtwo nodded.<br>"I want to stay with White and her Pokemon." Jen said quickly.  
>Mewtwo raised a brow at her.<br>"Tight leash…right. Umm-"  
>"Your alternate and her Pokemon will be with the psychic human. No harm will come to them so long as you behave."<br>Jen nodded slowly as she looked back at White and Sabrina. White stared back at her with a blank expression before turning away and following Sabrina to a different part of the fortress. Jen tried to go after them, but Flygon's grip on her neck tightened.  
>"Ouch. Where are they going?"<br>"To their…'quarters'. That is all you need to know for now." Charizard stated.  
>"<em>Quarters or cells?<em>" Jen thought numbly.  
>Flygon released Jen and took a step back. She looked down at the ground, exhausted and numb. "<em>I'm sorry, White…<em>"  
>Mewtwo turned away and began walking away, but stopped and motioned for Jen to follow him. When Jen didn't move, Flygon pushed her forward. Jen glared at Flygon before she rose into the air and caught up with Mewtwo, who was heading towards the spiral staircase.<br>Jen slowed as they neared the stairwell.  
>Mewtwo didn't stop as he disappeared into the hole in the ceiling. Jen reluctantly followed him into what appeared to be a lookout room.<br>Mewtwo walked over to a chair that sat before three large windows and sat down. The three windows flashed as three different aerial views of Kalos appeared on screen.  
>Jen frowned as she approached the screens. "Why are you looking at Kalos?"<br>Mewtwo didn't respond right away. "Tired?"  
>Jen looked down at Mewtwo. "K-Kind of. Are you going to put me in a cell with a security camera pointed at me? You said that you didn't want me out of your sight…and I doubt you would want to stay in or by the cell that you're going to put me in."<br>Mewtwo remained silent as he willed the screens to change to different parts of Kalos and other regions. Some were aerial views while others moved along the ground.  
>"This is how you found out about the facilities, isn't it?" Jen said slowly. "You're using Pokemon, your clones, to search for them."<br>"If you're tired then lie down. I won't be much longer."  
>"But-"<br>"Go to sleep." Mewtwo growled, turning on Jen.  
>Jen flinched, but she didn't let him see how much he had scared her. She would never let him see how scared he made her.<br>Jen looked around the area, but she didn't see a good place to lie down. She glanced down at Mewtwo, who went back to staring at the screens. She sighed softly before walking over to one of the walls and laid against it.  
>She watched Mewtwo as he studied the screens for a couple minutes before she let her eyes shut. She eagerly welcomed sleep, but not before voicing one last sleepy thought to him. "You remind me of someone whom I really hate. Someone who has been a real pain in the ass to my friends and me. Wanna take a guess?"<br>Mewtwo didn't respond right away. In fact, Jen didn't even know how much he was paying attention. When he finally responded, Jen was already more than half asleep. "Humor me."  
>"…Giovanni…"<br>Mewtwo flinched and glared over at Jen, but she was already fast asleep. He angrily moved from his chair and drifted over to her sleeping being with a scowl on his face. He reached out to grab her arm and yank her from sleep, but stopped.  
>He slowly pulled his hand back and glowered at Jen. He would only be proving her right if he acted out of anger. "<em>I am nothing like that despicable man. Never compare me to that human<em>."

Following Colress  
>Progress was very slow, and Colress was growing antsy. He would glance over his shoulder at the lab door every so often to check for grunt footsteps. So far, he heard nothing approach the lab. He was just being paranoid now.<br>"Will you relax, old man? You are being _so_ weird." Lovrina complained.  
>"I would feel better if you helped me finish this. I'm just worried that Giovanni may walk through those doors and catch us." Colress muttered.<br>"But your new designs are _so_ confusing." Lovrina whined.  
>"You haven't bothered to look at them." Colress growled dryly.<br>Lovrina grew silent.  
>Colress continued to work on the machine alone in aggravating silence. After a few minutes of working with the wiring, Colress set his tools down and rubbed his eyes. "I need a break."<br>"Where are you going?" Lovrina asked as she noticed Colress walking away from the lab table.  
>"I need to take a break. I'm tired."<br>Lovrina stood and walked over to one of the lab closets. She opened the doors and frowned. "No cots…we'll have to go get one. What a bother."  
>Colress narrowed his eyes at the immature girl. "You're not going to call anyone to bring us cots?"<br>Lovrina glanced at Colress before walking over to what was probably the intercom button. However, before she pressed the white button, two Rocket grunts entered the room. "Oh, good. Your timing is perfect. Do you see that whiney old man over there? He is _so_ very tired and needs a cot to sleep on for a while. Go get one before he blows a gasket."  
>The two grunts glanced at Colress before turning to Lovrina. "We need him."<br>The smug sneer on Lovrina's face disappeared. "Uh, why?"  
>"We will use force if you don't hand him over." The blue haired grunt growled.<br>"_The voice…she sounds like Jen's sister, Libby, but…could it be her? Then who is the other grunt?_" Colress wondered.  
>"Well the old man is <em>so<em> super busy. Come back later with the cots and then maybe you can have him." Lovrina scoffed, while crossing her arms.  
>The green-haired grunt rolled her eyes and socked Lovrina in the face. Lovrina collapsed onto the ground, completely unconscious. "She'll be out for a while."<br>"Colress, we're getting out of here." The blue haired grunt ordered. "Let's go."  
>Colress stared at the two grunts warily.<br>"Colress, it's me. Libby." Libby exclaimed. "Lacy and I are here to help free you."  
>Colress relaxed and shook his head. "Not now. I must finish my new machine. Come back for me last. I'll have it done by then…hopefully. I'm just glad you all are still alive."<br>Libby pouted. "Colress, I don't know if we'll be able to come back for you. Collect whatever tools you need and bring your machine with you."  
>Colress smirked and adjusted his glasses. "If you say so, madam." He quickly grabbed a handful of his tools and blueprints and shoved them into a lab garbage bag before picking up his machine and grinning at the disguised girls. "Shall we be off?"<p>

Following (de-swirled) Colress—On the other side  
>His machine was finished, but he wouldn't be able to open a portal or a gateway to Jen's side yet. He still needed a gem from Jen in order to use the machine, but who knew when that would be.<br>"You look bored, Colress." Iris said as she, Cilan, and N entered into his lab.  
>"I don't like waiting. I don't know what to do now and it is infuriating." Colress growled.<br>"Perhaps you could try…well-" Cilan said trailing off.  
>"Speak up, boy. What were you going to suggest? Really anything right now would help with my impatience." Colress said as he rubbed his eyes.<br>"Is it possible for you to build a window?"  
>Colress slowly lowered his hand from his face and narrowed his eyes at Cilan. "A window? What would I do with a bloody window? I am a scientist, boy. Not an architect."<br>"We don't mean a window for looking outside with, but a window to look through to the other world. Your machine is supposed create a gateway, right? Well, in the meantime, how about you create a window. Just to see if you can?" Iris explained.  
>Colress continued to stare at them. "But I'll be staring at dirt. We are miles underground. If I were to create such a window, I would need to either travel to the surface and use it, which I rather not do, or I would need to break countless laws of nature…of physic in order to contact the other side from down here. Adding onto that, I would be searching blindly without a gem to guide me to the other world. Are you all really asking me to do that?"<br>"Uh…aren't you trying to break some of those laws now with-" N began.  
>"I accept!" Colress cried excitedly as he ran about his lab. "And maybe I could try to get my Gateway Machine working without a gem…this could work."<br>The three teens watched in curiosity as Colress ran around his lab; pulling tools and blueprints down off of his shelves. He looked absolutely giddy.  
>"Colress?" Iris asked worriedly.<br>"Leave me! I have laws to break!"


	28. Nightmares

Following Mewtwo  
>Mewtwo had been roaming the halls for hours looking for Jen. Unfortunately, he wouldn't find her until she crossed back over, which could be at any time. He wanted her back, but if what she had told him earlier was true, then she would be safe.<br>But he wanted her to be with him. He could keep her safe.  
>Giovanni had only a limited amount of time left to live. All Mewtwo had to do was wait, right? No…Giovanni always had some way of coming back.<br>A deep, pissed off growl escaped from Mewtwo as he rose into the air and took off down the hall at top speed. He wanted to find Jen, but he needed to find Giovanni and end him. Maybe then, when Giovanni was gone for good, Jen would return.  
>Something small and dark suddenly zipped through the hallway and nailed him in the chest. Mewtwo grabbed his attacker by the tail and threw her aside, but Mew bit his hand when he reached for her.<br>Mewtwo grimaced and grabbed her tail, pulling her off of him.  
>Mew screamed at him and chucked a close-range shadow ball at him. The attack hit him in the chest, forcing him to release her, who had also taken some damage.<br>Mewtwo growled at Mew and swiped at her irritably. He managed to hit her once before Mew leapt into the air.  
>They continued their brawl for a good while before both Mews were forced to the ground, exhausted from fighting. All they could do now was glare at each other, biding their time until they were recuperated enough to restart their battle.<br>Unfortunately, while they beat and quarreled with one another, both Mews failed to notice two glass panes moving out from inside the walls, trapping them within a glass prison. Once their glass prison was completely sealed, a yellowish gas was released into the confined space through small nozzles embedded within the walls. Now the Mews were unknowingly breathing in lung-fulls amount of the gas.  
>They both slowly staggered back into the air and readied themselves for the second round, but they were both still very drained. In fact, they were growing sleepier by the minute.<br>The intercom above them suddenly buzzed above them, but neither Mew seemed to notice. They tried rushing at each other again; fighting with sluggish and fatigued attacks.  
>A snicker, followed by a harsh cough, rang from the intercom. "You two are astounding. Even after breathing in this amount of gas, you two are still trying to fight one another. Consider me impressed."<br>Both Mews stopped and glared at the intercom.  
>"As much as I would love to keep watching you beat each other while fighting against the gas, I need you two back in your cells…and the gem around Mew's neck." Giovanni sneered.<br>Mewtwo roared at the intercom. He turned on Mew and tried to grab the gem from her, but Mew fell to the ground in a tired heap. Mewtwo tried to grab the gem again, but he too wound up collapsing onto the ground.  
>"Go to sleep, old friend." Giovanni cackled. "I want to know what those gems do, and find where Mewthree went off to."<p>

Following Jen—On the other side  
>Jen woke up suddenly with tears in her eyes. She hated what she had witnessed in her dream, but she knew all too well that what she saw was real thanks to her future sight. Her future sight dream had consisted of Mew and Mewtwo fighting one another before falling prey to a yellowish gas.<br>"_My friends…Mewtwo…I'm sorry._" Jen mentally sobbed. She covered her face and cried into her hands. "_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll come back for you. I'll save you._"  
>She remained in a fetal position, crying, for a few minutes before stretching her legs and hands out for the floor or anything around her.<br>Nothing.  
>She was floating in nothingness. No…darkness. She was inside a windowless—or covered—Pokeball.<br>"_I guess this is either my 'punishment' for relating Mewtwo to my version of Giovanni or this is my cell. Where am I?_" She wondered, while blocking her thoughts just in case Mewtwo was listening to her.  
>She looked at the walls of the Pokeball for a window, but she couldn't see anything.<br>"_Pokemon are able to leave their Pokeballs without being summoned. How do they do that?_" She wondered as she felt along the cool, metallic walls of the Pokeball. "_Should I break the Pokeball again? Can I-_"  
>Jen shut her eyes and focused on the outside of the Pokeball. She wanted to know where she was first before she tried escaping.<br>Jen mentally searched for someone on the other side and found Mewtwo.  
>He was sitting before the screens again, watching the regions again. Had he been like this all night? Or had Jen slept through the next day?<br>Mewtwo glanced down at the Pokeball beside him. "Morning." The greeting was emotionless.  
>"<em>Uh…morning.<em>"  
>Mewtwo stood from his chair and summoned Jen from the Pokeball. Jen stumbled backwards as she appeared from the Pokeball. She slowly looked up at Mewtwo, who was heading back towards the stairwell.<br>"Come on." Mewtwo ordered as he began to descend below.  
>Jen reluctantly followed him to the base of the staircase. She glanced around the hall to find it nearly empty, with the exception of a handful of clones and two human girls.<br>"White!" Jen cried as she darted towards the girl, who was still bound in a trance. She hugged White tightly before flooding her with questions. "Did you sleep well last night? Did you eat yet? How are your Pokemon? Did they-"  
>"You do not need to worry about me." White replied with a blunt dryness.<br>"You're my alternate. Yes, I do need to worry about you." Jen hissed.  
>The Pokemon clones snickered at the two girls, but Jen ignored them. She didn't care what they thought of her or her concern for White.<br>White pulled away from Jen and walked over to the stone table, which was set with food. White stood beside Sabrina and stared at Jen with a blank expression.  
>Mewtwo drifted past Jen and looked at the variety of food on the table.<br>Jen didn't move as all the clones moved past her and headed towards the opening doors at the entrance of the hall. "_Where are they going?_"  
>"See you later, Halfling." One of the clones called over their shoulder as they left.<br>"Where are they going?" Jen asked aloud.  
>"They are returning to the mainland. This place is only a temporary home for them." Mewtwo replied as he picked up a Nanab berry and a Sitrus berry.<br>"Why aren't you going with them?" Jen asked slowly.  
>Mewtwo glanced over his shoulder at her.<br>"We're both under house arrest because of me? Why?"  
>"The only clones who know about you were the ones you saw last night, and the ones that you saw when we first met." Mewtwo replied as he took a bite of the Nanab berry.<br>"And you want to keep me a secret from the rest of them?" Jen asked as she grabbed a Bluk berry and bit into it. "Why? Are you worried that your friends will think differently of you afterwards or as a hypocrite?"  
>Mewtwo stared at Jen as she spoke. "<em>Her mouth is completely black…<em>"  
>Little did Jen know, when she bit into the blue Bluk berry the juice inside stained her mouth completely black. "What?" Jen asked as she took another bite of the Bluk berry.<br>A smile cracked across Mewtwo's face as Jen continued to stain her mouth. In fact, he started chuckling at the comedic sight.  
>Jen, however, tensed up. "<em>What now? It couldn't have been something I said<em>…" She slowly tried backing away, but wound up bumping into the table. Jen stopped and looked at Mewtwo.  
>He had an amused grin on his face.<br>"What's so funny?"  
>Mewtwo leaned forward and smirked. "Your mouth is stained black."<br>Jen frowned. She wiped her mouth with her hand and looked at it. Her hand remained its natural color without a hint of Bluk berry juice on it. She looked up at Mewtwo confused.  
>He took her hand with the berry still in it and squeezed it. Black juice ran down her hand in small streams, staining her skin.<br>"Oh…oops." Jen grimaced as she covered her mouth.  
>Mewtwo chuckled as Jen looked away for something to rinse the black color out of her mouth. "<em>What a child.<em>"  
>"Uh…Mewtwo?" Jen asked softly.<br>"Water should be able to rinse the color out." He replied nonchalantly as an empty cup and a pitcher of water floated over to Jen.  
>"T-Thanks…" Jen said slowly as she took hold of the jug with one hand and poured some water into the cup.<br>Mewtwo frowned as he watched her use only one hand. "It may have been easier if you used both of your hands, or even your abilities to hold the jug."  
>Jen was looking down at something as she took a couple sips of water. She quickly, but calmly placed the cup down on the table and pointed to her hand. "You…never let go."<br>Mewtwo looked down at her hand and realized that he was still holding onto it. He immediately released her hand and looked away as if nothing had happened.  
>Jen looked at him from the corner of her eye for a moment before placing the rest of the Bluk berry in her mouth. "<em>He's…acting more like my Mewtwo, but…he's still not him. Damn it. I wish I never came to this world.<em>" She chewed on the berry a couple times before suddenly realizing what she was doing.  
>A slight snicker drew her attention towards Mewtwo. He was staring at her in disbelief, chuckling at her foolishness.<p>

Following Black  
>"Please, sir. We have to do something for her." Black begged Giovanni. "Silver, help me!"<br>"I'm sorry, Black, but we can't just send out a search party for just two people, regardless as to who they are." Giovanni said remorsefully.  
>"But the clones could find and kill them!" Black cried. "My little sister, both versions of them, are out there!"<br>"I know." Giovanni replied grimly. "But I can't risk the lives of anyone else because they are trapped somewhere on the surface. I'm sorry, Black."  
>"This isn't fair!" She screamed.<br>"White's alternate is a Mew. She may be protecting White with her abilities." Silver said hopefully.  
>"But what if Mewtwo is stronger? What if it-" Black was fighting to keep her voice firm. "We have to do something!"<br>Giovanni was silent for a moment. "I am willing to send some surface scouts out to look for them, but no one else. You and the others must stay below ground, got it?" Giovanni asked sternly.  
>Black nodded. "Thank you, sir."<br>Giovanni nodded and dismissed Black. "Silver, I want you to stay for a moment. We need to talk."  
>"I'll see you later." Silver said to Black while leaning towards her.<br>Black quickly walked out of the room before Silver could get any closer to her.  
>"It's going to be a while before she forgives you, son." Giovanni said once Black was out of hearing range. "And I don't blame her. I told you and your trainers to stay away from White and Jen."<br>"I didn't tell them to go after White and her alternate! I didn't even know that they were going after them."  
>"That doesn't change the fact that there are now two, innocent human beings roaming somewhere on the surface."<br>"Only one of them is human. White's alternate is a Pokemon, dad. Remember?" Silver snapped. "Honestly, I think my trainers were on the right track when they sent her away. The only problem was that they grabbed White as well."  
>Giovanni's expression darkened. "Wrong answer, Silver."<br>"Well, what were we going to do with her? Lock her up? Use her as a weapon against the clones and Mewtwo?"  
>Giovanni stared at his son with livid eyes. "I would never use her in such a manner! I am done using both people and Pokemon for battle as carelessly and violently as I once did."<br>"Is it because she looks human?"  
>"It does not matter what she looks like, Silver. Regardless as to what she is or isn't, we must treat her as an equal. I made a similar mistake years ago…and you are repeating my mistake right now, in seeing Jen as a weapon, rather than an equal. Like father, like son. It's quite saddening how quickly my past mistakes have been forgotten by you. My cruelty is what helped banish us all underground."<br>Silver didn't know how to respond. His dad was right, but Silver didn't want to agree with him. "_I know he doesn't want to risk me repeating his mistakes years ago, but he is not being careful. White's alternate is a Mew. We don't know how well we can trust her. She is better off staying on the surface…but what do we do about White? Think like a leader, Silver._"  
>Giovanni touched his band and ordered a band of surface scouts out to the surface. He sighed and tapped his desk impatiently. "They will have to be extremely careful. For all we know, the girls could be on the other side of Kalos. Perhaps I could convince Lysandre to send some of his scouts on a search as well. With their help we can cover more ground."<br>"Dad, I-" Silver's words were lost on Giovanni as he started calling the former Leader of Team Flare. "Dad, we shouldn't do this! Yeah, I'm worried about White, but we mustn't take the risk of her alternate-"  
>Giovanni stopped and looked up at Silver.<br>"We shouldn't risk the lives of anyone because of a Mew."  
>Giovanni stood slowly and walked over to Silver. Silver slowly started to back away from Giovanni, frightened as the older man neared him. Giovanni opened his arms up and pulled his son into a tight hug.<br>Silver blinked and looked up at Giovanni curiously.  
>"Forget your hatred, my son. Jen may not be completely human, but she is still a living being. She is White's alternate and White is Jen's. They are equals and we must treat them as equals, regardless of their differences."<p>

Following Red  
>Red's being shook as he ascended the steps to the roof. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared, but so many had already died at the hands of this monster.<br>He slowly entered out onto the roof to see two graces a little ways before him. Another shiver ran down his spine as he approached the graves.  
>His fingers brushed over Charizard's Pokeball in reassurance. Together they could defeat the demonic ghoul, but he knew the consequences of his victory would be grim. "<em>If I win, we die…but if we lose more people will die. I need to do this.<em>" Red snapped at himself.  
>Red willed his legs to keep moving as he neared the graves. His heart beat raced as adrenaline flowed through his veins.<br>Oddly enough, nothing happened. There was no bone-chilling voice, or decaying body clawing its way out from the graves.  
>Red was practically standing on top of the graves now, but nothing was happening. He stomped the ground and listened for the voice, but the air remained silent.<br>"_Something is not right. Where is the ghoul?_"  
>"Red…" An airy voice hissed.<br>Red's head swirled around as his eyes landed upon Jen. "Jen, what are you doing here? It's not safe!...Why aren't you in Pallet Town?"  
>Jen began walking towards him, getting faster and faster as she neared him. Red tried backing away, but Jen grabbed him and tripped him.<br>Both Red and Jen fell through the ground and into the graves. Red felt his stomach plummet as they both fell.  
>"<em>This isn't real. It can't be real.<em>" Red though in panic as they fell through the air. "OOMPH!"  
>They had finally landed on the grave's hard bottom.<br>Red blinked and looked at Jen. "What was that for, Jen?-!"  
>Jen was no longer there. In her place was BuriedAlive. It lunged at Red with rotten teeth bared.<br>Red screamed in agony as the demonic ghoul tore into his throat. "_This can't be happening!_" Red cried as he shut his eyes. "_This is a nightmare! IT'S JUST A NIGHTMARE!_"

The pressure of BuriedAlive on his chest faded.  
>Red opened his eyes and sighed heavily.<br>He reached a hand out for the stair's railing and slowly ascended up to the roof. A shiver ran down his spine as his mind drifted towards his soon-to-be battle with BuriedAlive.  
>He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared…<p>

Following Mewtwo…Somewhere  
>Darkness…<br>Giovanni had Mewtwo sent somewhere dark.  
>The last thing Mewtwo remembered was running into Mew and battling her before Giovanni somehow managed to knock both of them out. Now he was alone, or so he thought, in a new cell somewhere.<br>Mewtwo sat up and tried to peer into the darkness, but he could barely see anything in front of him. It was as if he was inside a cave. He felt a rocky surface underneath him as he stood.  
>Mewtwo held his hand up and illuminated the area with a blue ball of energy. Every rock and crevice was aglow with a bluish tint. He instantly recognized the cave.<br>Cerulean Cave…his cave.  
>Why was he back here? Why would Giovanni place him back within his cave? Mewtwo could easily leave and find the others, but…that seemed too easy. Something wasn't right.<br>Mewtwo rose into the air and flew as quickly as he could for the entrance of the cave. He needed to get out and find Giovanni and Jen. First Giovanni, so Mewtwo could end his life, and then find Jen.  
>He quickened his pace as he neared the entrance, but there was no light to filtering into the cave. There was only darkness. Why?<br>Mewtwo finally came upon the entrance, but the mouth of the cave only led him farther into his cave. He stared at the extension of his cave, befuddled. This wasn't right at all. How was this even possible?  
>He blinked and shook his head as he regained focus. He lobbed the ball of energy down the cave extension to see how far it went. The energy soared through the air, but it did not stop.<br>Mewtwo watched in disbelief as the ball of energy grew smaller and smaller into the cave, slowly leaving him in darkness once again.  
>Where the hell was he?!<br>This obviously wasn't his cave.  
>He drifted down to the floor of the cave and telepathically reached out for anyone or anything, but oddly enough, he couldn't find anyone. There weren't any Pokemon within the cave that he could find.<br>How he hadn't noticed this before was beyond him.  
>Mewtwo tried harder to find someone, be they human or Pokemon, but it felt like he was back in the cell Giovanni had him in earlier. Except, this time he was in his cave…somehow. He held his hand out again, creating another energy ball and hurled it at the ceiling of the cave.<br>The stalactites splintered as the attack ripped through them. Mewtwo immediately relit another energy ball to throw at the ceiling, but froze when he saw the stalactites reform themselves in the energy's light.  
>This was impossible, and yet…it was happening right before his eyes. How?<br>Mewtwo tore down the extension of the cave, desperately searching for the exit. There had to be one. This prison had to have an exit.

Outside of Mewtwo's prison  
>Giovanni watched as Mewtwo squirmed angrily in the tube. Mew was beside him in another tube, writhing just as violently as her clone. They were both being relayed nightmares via a wired connected third tube that contained a very pissed off, nightmare emitting Darkrai.<br>The shadow consumed Legendary was trying to drag Giovanni and the scientists in the room into a deep and hellish nightmare, but the tube containing him only absorbed his abilities and sent the horrific dreams into Mew and Mewtwo's minds.  
>Giovanni had originally planned on using Darkrai's powers over nightmares and the tubes just in case Lovrina's modified Snag Machine didn't work. They were to be prisoners within their own minds. Once the Mews' minds and wills were shattered by the nightmares that shadow Darkrai was feeding them, Giovanni would have little to no difficulty controlling them.<br>A demonic grin pulled at Giovanni's graphed cheeks. "_It won't be much longer before the Mews are completely obedient to me. The rest of the Legendries will undergo this procedure as well, but in the meantime,_" Giovanni thought as he held up Mew's green gem, "_I believe it is time to figure out what the purpose of this gem is._"  
>Giovanni slipped the stolen gem into his pocket and walked (err…hobbled) off to one of the prepared labs in the base, leaving the Mews to suffer Darkrai's nightmarish wrath.<p> 


	29. Crystal Clear

Following Jen-On the other side  
>She had followed Mewtwo back to the lookout room, much to her disliking, and sat impatiently behind his chair. She would glance over at the screens every so often to see what regions Mewtwo was observing.<br>"Don't you get bored of being cooped up in here?" Jen asked after a long while of boredom.  
>"It is easier for me to keep an eye on both the regions and you." Mewtwo replied.<br>Jen frowned and glanced over her shoulder at the back of Mewtwo's chair. A mischievous idea came to mind as she quietly leapt into the air and hovered along the ceiling.  
>"Just because I have my back to you, doesn't mean I can't sense you, hybrid." Mewtwo sighed as he looked up at her.<br>Jen only giggled in response. She drifted back down to the ground. "What are you looking for anyway?"  
>"I am checking up on the others…and searching for wandering humans."<br>Jen grimaced. "And if you see a human you send your clones on them? Why?"  
>"Why? They have no place in this world. They have only been spared for this long within their facilities because I have allowed them to live."<br>Jen crossed her arms and leaned against the side of his chair with a smirk. "'Because you have allowed them to live'? I think it's because you don't want to completely wipe out humanity and regular Pokemon. You want them to live because yo-"  
>"I was looking for you."<br>Jen flinched at his statement. "Huh?"  
>Mewtwo looked over at Jen. "For years I thought you had been hiding within one of the facilities the humans had created. If I had known you returned to your world, I would have destroyed all of the facilities years ago. No human would have been spared."<br>"_Thank God?_" "Y-You're still going to let them live, right?"  
>"Why would I do that? Their time has come to an end." Mewtwo replied matter-o-factly.<br>"There are living people and Pokemon in each of those facilities! You can't just execute them. That is not yo—that's not right!"  
>"They have remained in my world for far too long."<br>"That's not fair! Grrr! Why did you two have to have swapped personalities?! Well, you care about your friends, so there's that-"  
>"Do you mean the Mewtwo on your side?"<br>"And Giovanni. He is kind on this side and a complete opposite to his alternate on my side. You and my Mewtwo are _kind_ of opposites as well."  
>"Your Mewtwo?"<br>"You know what I mean! My world's Mewtwo." Jen snapped, but within her mind, she hoped he bought her harsh bluff.  
>"Does my alternate know what you are?"<br>Jen nodded.  
>"And your world's Giovanni, does he know?"<br>Jen nodded again with a grimace. "He found out a couple months ago, but we managed to escape him for a while. Now he has a majority of the Teams working for him." Jen muttered. "He has my friends under his control as well…and ever since I've arrived to this side, I've been seeking help from many of the facilities. You may not like it, but I need their help."  
>Mewtwo looked like he was pondering over something.<br>"Please, I know you may not like humans, and I know you still despise Giovanni, but may you please spare them, both humans and Pokemon? Please, I need their help." "_And in the end, hopefully you'll have a change of heart towards them._"  
>Mewtwo mumbled something under his breath before turning towards Jen.<br>"Hmm?"  
>Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at her before turning back to the three screens. "Nothing."<br>Jen frowned. "Tell me. What did you say?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Please tell me?"  
>Without looking at her, Mewtwo asked bluntly. "Why did you kiss me?"<br>Jen flinched. "Eh?"  
>"I was killing your friends, and instead of using one of your abilities that you share with Mew and me, you kiss me. Why?" Mewtwo asked demandingly.<br>"I-I panicked?"  
>Mewtwo looked over at her in disbelief.<br>Jen shrugged nervously.  
>Mewtwo turned back to the screens without another word.<br>Jen hesitated for a moment before finally finding her voice. "Ssoo…about sparing the people and Pokemon within the facilities-"  
>"Not going to happen." Mewtwo replied bluntly.<br>"Why not?" Jen growled.  
>Mewtwo didn't respond.<br>Jen stormed in front of Mewtwo, blocking his view (or so she hoped so was) and glared at him. "Why not?"  
>"Their time is up. They have no purpose in this world anymore."<br>"I need their help to save my friends! And no, that doesn't mean that afterwards you can kill them. Humans and Pokemon all have an equal right to live regardless as to who they are or what their origins are."  
>Mewtwo raised a brow at her. "Your alternate's memories tell me that those in the facility that you were hiding within threw you out onto the surface."<br>"Stay out of her head." Jen growled. "As for the trainers who threw me out, I don't blame them for sending me to the surface. They were scared of me because I'm part Pokemon, because they are scared of Mews, of you."  
>"And they have every right to fear me." Mewtwo stated coolly.<br>"They shouldn't have to fear you!"  
>"Their fear of me is what is keeping my Pokemon safe."<br>Jen's facial features relaxed at the sound of this statement. "That's what you're worried about? On my side, your Pokemon are still safe. They are living on their own among other Pokemon, non-clone Pokemon. They are accepted."  
>Mewtwo was silent as he watched her speak.<br>"Say something."  
>"I will not change my mind."<br>Jen groaned annoyed. "Why are you being so stubborn?! If you show the humans and non-clone Pokemon some kindness, let them live on the surface alongside you and your Pokemon, then-"  
>"No." There was a slight smirk on his face.<br>"You're enjoying this! You jerk!" Jen cried angrily.  
>"Your childish antics are quite amusing." He said as he regained his serious expression. "Your concern for the humans, however, is rather…bold, but obnoxious at the same time."<br>"You're trying to kill them. I was raised among them, heck, I was originally human. I understand them. If you gave them a chance to prove that they are not what you believe them to be-"  
>"Your concern for them blinds you."<br>"No, it doesn't! It helps me understand them." Jen huffed.  
>Mewtwo stared at her before shutting his eyes and sighing. "You are too young and naïve, hybrid."<br>"I don't understand what you're trying to get at, Mewtwo. Yes, I know Giovanni controlled you and used you years ago, but he is a changed man…at least on this side."  
>"What of the human boy you have associated yourself with, hybrid? Why does he choose to stay with you in your world?" Mewtwo asked as he looked past Jen to the screens she was trying to block. "How do you know he is not leading you on? For all you know, he is only with you because you are valuable, one-of-a-kind."<br>"Human boy that I'm—huh?" Jen thought for a moment. "Kenji? How do you-you're still in White's head! Get out!" She growled as she telepathically and kinetically shoved Mewtwo.  
>Mewtwo glowered at her.<br>"You're talking about Kenji, right?" Jen asked, ignoring Mewtwo's narrowed eyes. "He is not leading me on. I already had this talk with White. You should know that—and no, that doesn't mean I'm letting you read her mind again."  
>"Believe what you want, hybrid, the human is only using you."<br>"No, he's not!"  
>"Then why else would he hold any interest in you?"<br>There was a long, awkward silence between Mewtwo and Jen.  
>Jen's hand clenched into tight, shaking fists as she scowled at him.<br>Mewtwo sighed. "That ca-"  
>"You want to know why I kissed you, Mewtwo?" Jen growled furiously.<br>Mewtwo looked at her, only to have Jen grab both sides of his face and pull him towards her. She crushed her lips with his, but she only let it last for a brief moment.  
>Mewtwo's expression was priceless, but Jen was not in the mood to stick around and see more of his reaction. Without saying another word, Jen turned from Mewtwo and stormed over to the staircase.<br>"Hybrid." Mewtwo called, but Jen ignored him and dive bombed into the great hall.  
>She turned towards the open stadium and flew above it. She gazed out at the slightly vegetated, but mostly rocky terrain beyond the stadium. Without giving it a second thought, Jen soared towards the edge of the island and sat down.<br>All she wanted right now was a good ten minutes or so away from Mewtwo. It may have been selfish of her, but she needed a moment to herself. Besides, she hadn't left the island so Mewtwo couldn't…actually, she didn't give a damn as to how mad he got at her.  
>The fresh, crisp, and salty smell of the ocean rushed over her as a soft breeze blew over the island. Jen shut her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. Almost immediately, she felt calmer, but she didn't feel better.<br>"_Why the Hell did I kiss him again? It pissed him off last time, right? God! Why did I have to come to this world? Why did this gem send me to this world?_" Jen mentally cried. "_Arceus? Arceus, please hear me. I need you._"  
>She listened for a long moment for the god-like Legendary to respond, but she received no reply. Could he really not hear her? She was able to see Mew and Mewtwo via a future sight dream…so why couldn't she reach Arceus?<br>"Am I not strong enough?"  
>Jen lay on the hard ground and looked up at the clear sky. It was a very beautiful day, but the sight didn't help her mood.<br>The sound of foot and paw-steps neared her as the newcomers walked along the rocky terrain. Jen didn't bother to look at them.  
>"Hi, Jen." Gengar said as he and Ninetails stood over her.<br>"Hey. Looks like you guys were finally allowed out of the Cheater balls." Jen stated as she sat up to face them.  
>"Yep." Gengar nodded.<br>"We have been by our master's side ever since this morning. She has been acting very strangely." Ninetails said grimly. "When will Mewtwo free her?"  
>Jen grimaced. "I don't know." "<em>I doubt any time soon though...sorry, White.<em>"  
>"My master wants to know why you left." White stated emotionlessly.<br>Jen shot White a dark glare. "Beg pardon? What the heck did you just say?"  
>"My master-"<br>"Yeah, that! Mewtwo isn't your master, White. Don't call him that."  
>White wasn't fazed by the iciness of Jen's words. "My m-"<br>Jen clamped her hand over White's mouth, muffling her words. "He is not your master. I never want to hear you call him that again, got it?"  
>White didn't nod or shake her head.<br>"I'm going to let go, okay? I don't want to hear you calling Mewtwo your master again. If you do, I'll knock you into next week. Savvy?"  
>White nodded with a blank expression.<br>"You have our permission to do so." Ninetails said. There was hesitation in her voice, but neither she nor Gengar wanted to hear White calling Mewtwo master anymore.  
>Jen slowly pulled her hand away from White's mouth and grabbed her hand. "Sit with me for a bit." She said to White as she sat down again.<br>"My-"  
>Jen scowled threatening at her.<br>White shut her mouth and sat down next to Jen. She glanced at Jen, who was staring out to sea, before following her gaze.  
>"I don't think I've ever took time to realize how wonderful and beautiful the sea looks." Jen said softly after a long moment of silence. "What do you think, White?"<br>White looked at the sea. Her expression was still vacant as she took in the sight.  
>"White, are you even awake?" Jen asked as she examined her friend's expression. "White?"<br>"Master?" Ninetails and Gengar said softly. Ninetails rested her head on White's lap, while Gengar sat beside her.  
>White didn't acknowledge them.<br>Jen sighed. "White? Mewtwo, let her see this. Let her speak."  
>"I am…only taking in the sight." White said numbly. "This is the first time I've ever seen the ocean. Dad and I flew over it to reach Kalos, but…we were within sealed choppers…and I was asleep when Charizard flew us over to Kanto."<br>"Well, what do you think of it now?"  
>Her alternate hesitated before answering. "It is even more beautiful than I imagined it to be." White replied emotionlessly.<br>Jen smiled and wrapped an arm around White's shoulders. White remained motionless as Jen leaned against her shoulder.  
>Little did Jen know, Mewtwo was standing on the edge of the stadium watching the two girls. He sighed in aggravation, knowing that it would be unwise to call Jen back to his side. He had insulted her, and now, she needed time away from him. Mewtwo sat down on the edge of the stadium and watched the sea along with Jen and White from a distance.<p>

Following (Non-swirl) Colress—On the other side  
>He had worked long and hard throughout the night on his window. The thought of being able to peer into another world and see another version of himself excited him.<br>Colress examined his finished window. It was a floor-length, double-paned window completely surrounded by a metallic frame.  
>"It is so beautiful!" Colress beamed. "Now…it's time to meet my other."<br>He waltzed over to the scanning panel and activated the window. The window hummed as Colress reached up and pulled a few hairs off of his head.  
>He placed the hairs on the scanner and waited as the window began searching for the alternate Colress. Colress held his breath as the window panes rippled.<br>A hallway appeared on the other side of the pane along with Colress, except he had a blue swirl going around his head.  
>"So that's why she was asking about the swirl." Colress chuckled as he recalled Jen making a remark about his missing swirl.<br>The Colress on the other side of the window stopped and squinted at Colress. "Hello?"  
>"Oops. Perhaps I need to stand closer so you can see me. At least you can hear me clearly." (Non-swirled) Colress (Going to call him N-Colress) beamed. He stepped in front of the window and smiled at his alternate. "Hello."<br>S-Colress (Swirled-Colress) blinked. "How are you doing this? This is absolutely extraordinary!"  
>"Colress, come on." A female voice snapped. "You can talk to yourself more later."<br>Colress frowned. "You can see him too?"  
>"See who?" Another female voice asked.<br>N-Colress couldn't see the two girls his alternate was traveling with. He could only see S-Colress through the window. "_I wonder if I can change that later._"  
>"Me, but…swirl-less. Why?" S-Colress asked as he began to walk again.<br>N-Colress never lost track of his alternate as he moved. The window held his alternate's image no matter where he went.  
>"I need to speak with you. It's about a girl named Jen from your side and collecting a gem for me."<br>"You've seen Jen? Is she alright?" S-Colress asked.  
>"What about Jen?" One of the girls asked, but S-Colress ignored her as N-Colress began to speak again.<br>"I thought she was still on your side trying to retrieve a gem. I am in the Castelia facility in Unova. She was last seen in one of the facilities in Kalos."  
>"So the gems allow her to traverse between both of our worlds…interesting, but why do you need a gem? What use do you have for it? I don't think it will work on you." Colress said cautiously.<br>"I am trying to create a gateway from out world to yours. We want to help you out of your predicament. Professor Krane and Lovrina of the Orre facility are working on a mobile purifying machine to restore your shadow Pokemon."  
>"Jen told you about our problem?"<br>N-Colress nodded.  
>"I guess if Jen trusts you, then the rest of us can be trust you…for now." S-Colress muttered to himself. "So you need a gem?"<br>"Correct, but you will need to send it-"  
>"Forgive me for interrupting, Colress, but why do you get to have all the law breaking fun?" S-Colress pouted.<br>"Because I have already built the Gateway Machine…perhaps-"  
>"-I could build a gateway on this side-"<br>"-With a gem as the linking power source!"  
>"Connecting worlds would be much easier."<br>"I can show you my designs for the gateway via the window. In fact, I have them here with me now." N-Colress said as he held the blueprints up to Colress.  
>"Brilliant, if I must say so myself, Colress."<br>"Indeed, Colress. We are geniuses, if not greater."  
>"Why, Colress, we are greater. It is a given fact."<br>"Colress, stop flirting with yourself." One of the girls snapped.  
>Both Colresss…Colresses… :( …N-Colress and S-Colress chuckled.<br>"I shall get started on the gateway on this side. Just be sure to keep those blueprints on hand for me, Colress." S-Colress looked at the unseen girls and grinned. "You two wouldn't mind collecting a gem for me, would you?"  
>N-Colress smirked as S-Colress received a slap across the cheek from one of the girls.<p>

Following Lovrina  
>The pink-haired woman rubbed her head as she sat up from the floor.<br>"Ooh…that hurt _so_ much." She looked around for Colress or the two grunts, but they were gone. "Stupid Team Rocket. Always taking what they want without permission. Stupid heads!"  
>Her gaze moved to the now empty lab table and groaned. "Phooey! The old man took his designs with him."<br>She looked at the intercom button. She had half a mind to press it and demand that Colress be returned to the lab, but…who knew what that would lead to.  
>The doors to the lab opened up as two grunts entered the lab.<br>"What are you doing here?" Lovrina groaned. "Haven't you Rocket grunts ruined enough of my day already?"  
>"We've been sent to check in on Colress and the device he was seen working on. Where is he?"<br>Lovrina frowned. "Two Rocket grunts came by earlier and collected both him and his device. One of them punched me in the face. Rude bitch."  
>"What?" The grunts gawked.<br>"You losers heard me. He's gone and-"  
>The two grunts ran to the intercom and smashed the button.<br>"Hello?" A female grunt responded on the overhead.  
>"We have an escapee and false grunts within the base. Team Plasma's Colress and two snoops!"<br>Alarms immediately sounded as rushed footsteps could be heard running up and down the hallway.  
>"This has escalated rather quickly. This base is <em>so<em> very unorganized, huh?" Lovrina giggled.  
>The two grunts turned on Lovrina angrily and pinned her against one of the lab tables. "You should really watch your mouth, bitch. We already have your Snag Machine."<br>"But you still need me. Hurt me and you'll be in _so_ much trouble with your boss." Lovrina sneered.  
>"Do we still need your bitch ass?" One of the grunts hissed. "Colress is smarter than you will ever dream of becoming. We just need him."<br>"Excuse you?!" Lovrina growled. "I am way smarter than that old geezer! I can totally do whatever he can do. Hell, I can do _so_ much better than him."  
>"Is that so?" A gruff and gravelly voice snickered. A violent cough quickly followed the broken snicker.<br>Lovrina and the grunts looked over their shoulders, but went ridged when they saw the disfigured Rocket Boss standing with a slight hunch behind them. Their faces slowly drained as Giovanni hobbled over to them.  
>"S-Sir?" One of the grunts squeaked. "I-Is that…you?"<br>Giovanni glared at the grunt. "What the Hell do you think, you dumbass?"  
>The grunt looked away out of fear and embarrassment.<br>Giovanni looked over at Lovrina, who was now trying to put on a brave and unfazed face. Unfortunately, she couldn't hide her fright as Giovanni approached her. "You think you're better than Colress is?"  
>"Y-Yes." Lovrina nodded quickly. Her voice was shaking.<br>Giovanni held up the green gem to Lovrina. "Mewthree was last seen using one of these to escape from the base. One moment it was on camera, then the next moment, it was gone. If you're as great as you claim to be, then you won't have any trouble figuring out how Mewthree used the gem and where it took it to. I want you to locate Mewthree and make the gem work for my grunts and me."  
>Lovrina examined the gem before slowly reaching out to it with a shaking hand. "N-No problem."<br>Giovanni grabbed Lovrina's wrist before her fingers could wrap around the small gem and yanked her towards him. Lovrina shrieked loudly. "If you fail to find Mewthree, or if you attempt to use the gem in any way that I have not instructed you to use it, your brother, every Cipher peon, and your Leader will know what true suffering is. Do I make myself clear?" Giovanni hissed darkly.  
>"C-C-Crystal…c-clear…" Lovrina squeaked timidly.<br>Giovanni grinned as he watched beads of sweat run down Lovrina's forehead. Her pupils were mere pinpricks now as she stared up at him in complete and utter terror. He shoved the gem in her hand and snickered. "Get to it then."


	30. Children

Following Jen—On the other side  
>Jen had fallen asleep while resting on White's shoulder. Jen didn't know when she had drifted off, but being outside in the fresh air and bright sunlight had helped lull her to sleep.<br>A soft nudge woke her.  
>Jen blinked her eyes open and looked over at White. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at White. "Sorry for falling asleep on you. How long was I out, White?"<br>"A few hours."  
>"What is a few?" Jen asked.<br>"A few."  
>"Not helping, White." Jen noticed Ninetails and Gengar sleeping beside them. "How long have they been asleep?"<br>"They fell asleep not soon after you did." White replied.  
>Jen smiled, but a troubling thought came to mind, causing her good mood to fade. "Why were you sent out here, White?"<br>"I was sent to retrieve you, but you wanted to stay."  
>"So you disobeyed Mewtwo?" Jen giggled. "Good."<br>White shook her head. "He allowed you to stay out here as long as I was with you."  
>Jen's shoulders sagged. "You were babysitting me?!"<br>"You prom-"  
>"No. I…grr…he is still watching me through you, isn't he? And be honest with me, White." Jen hissed as she stood.<br>"He told you earlier that he didn't want you out of his sight, but he is not-"  
>"White, please hush." Jen groaned as she knelt down beside White. "Mewtwo, please let her go. Don't use her like this."<br>"He is not using me the way you think he is. I am watching you on my own…if that makes sense."  
>"Or so you think." Jen muttered.<br>"You're still mad."  
>"Of course I'm mad!" Jen cried. "Eh…not with you, White."<br>White nodded slowly. "He wants to talk to you."  
>Jen just about screamed. "Well I still don't want to see him, let alone speak to him. If he wants to speak to me, then he's going to need to wait."<br>White nodded solemnly.  
>A shadow passed over them, followed by a group of differently shaped shadows. Jen and White's Pokemon looked up to see a large handful of clone Pokemon flying towards the stadium. Some of them looked like they were carrying non-flying types with them.<br>"…_More clones are coming in from the mainland. I wonder if they are from Kanto…_" Jen thought to herself.  
>"We need to go back." White stated dryly as she stood. "My master wants us to return."<br>Jen's jaw locked as she leapt to her feet and cracked White in the arm.  
>White grabbed her arm and looked at Jen. There was a small hint of confusion in her expression, but it was just barely visible. "What was that for?"<br>"Don't. Call. Him. That." Jen growled through clenched teeth.  
>"Sorry…"<br>Jen looked back up into the air to see the last of the clones flying into the stadium. "_They didn't even notice us. I guess that's good._"  
>"We still need to return." White said as she started walking again.<br>"I thought Mewtwo wanted to keep my being here a secret from his friends." Jen muttered.  
>"You look human. The clones whom you did not see earlier do not know about you. They could mistake you and attack you." White explained. "If you are with him, then they will be less likely to attack you."<br>"I can defend myself if I need to, but you, White, you are human. They could hurt you!" Jen cried. "What has Mewtwo done to you?"  
>White didn't reply. She was heading back to the stadium with Gengar and Ninetails at her side. Jen reluctantly tailed her silently.<br>It didn't take them very long to reach the stadium. One of the large, double doors opened by themselves for the two girls. White didn't hesitate to enter into the stadium, but Jen, on the other hand, stopped just outside the doorway.  
>"What's wrong?" White asked when she noticed Jen had stopped.<br>Jen looked up at the fortress grimly before turning her gaze back to the sea. "I want to stay outside a little longer. Kay?"  
>White wanted to allow her to stay out a bit longer. In fact, she wanted to join her alternate, but she had orders that were rather difficult to disobey at the moment. "We…must return."<br>Jen crossed her arms and pouted. "Why so urgent? There really isn't a rush to go back."  
>White turned away and headed into the large hall.<br>Jen groaned as she looked up into the sky in annoyance. She was about to call for White, but froze when she caught sight of Mewtwo staring down at her from atop one of the stadium lights.  
>She instantly spun on her heels and headed back for the island's edge. She still wasn't in the mood to speak or be near Mewtwo.<br>Mewtwo, however, thought otherwise.  
>Jen felt the ground vanish as she stepped into open air. She gasped loudly as she fell about a foot through the air, but quickly caught herself before she could drop any farther. "What was that for?" Jen hissed bitterly without turning to face him.<br>"You've been on your own with your alternate long enough."  
>"Who gave you the authority to decide that?" Jen snarled as she spun in the air to glare at him. "I don't want to be anywhere near you!"<br>The words felt like acid on her tongue, but she was not going to let this Mewtwo control her. Jen started flying towards the sea, but was stopped by a blue aura that surrounded her being.  
>"Mewtwo!"<br>Mewtwo drifted into her view, but Jen looked away with a scowl. "I understand why you do not want to be near me, but let me apologize for insulting you earlier."  
>Jen flinched as she slowly looked back over at him.<br>"I am sorry for offending you. I did not mean to do so, but meant only to find out the true intent as to why a human would travel with you, a hybrid. Are his intentions as true as you believe them to be or not?"  
>"I know Kenji all too well to know that he is not using me. I can trust him and so can you." Jen growled, but she let her expression lighten a little. "Thank you for the apology."<br>Mewtwo nodded.  
>"Why do you care if Kenji is trustworthy or not? You and I are from two different worlds so…why do you care?"<br>"Have you no concern as to who discovers what you are? There are humans who will claim to be your friends and partners, but in the end, you will only be a possession to them."  
>"Kenji is not like Giovanni. Trust me." Jen said lightly.<br>"Which one?"  
>Jen frowned. "Huh?"<br>"Your world's Giovanni or my world's Giovanni?" Mewtwo teased.  
>Jen narrowed her eyes at him as a hint of a smirk appeared on the corner of her lips. "Very funny, Mewtwo. You know which one I'm talking about."<br>Mewtwo chuckled.  
>Jen couldn't help, but feel a bitter tugging in her chest as she listened to him laugh. His laughter was her Mewtwo's laughter.<br>"What is it?" Mewtwo asked when he noticed the forlorn look in her eyes.  
>Jen blinked and shook her head. "Nothing. I…spaced out."<br>Mewtwo raised a brow at her.  
>"I promise. I'm fine."<br>"You're lying whenever you say that."  
>Jen flinched. "You were in White's head again?"<br>"It was a fact that I had learned earlier. I have not read her mind since then."  
>"…" Jen cocked her head to the side. "You stopped reading her mind? Why?"<br>"Do I need a reason?"  
>Jen shrugged. "I don't know…I'm curious? Umm-"<br>Mewtwo leaned forward before Jen could finish her thought. "Why did you kiss me?"  
>"I already told you. I panicked. I was-"<br>"I'm not talking about the first time anymore. Why did you kiss me earlier? I'm curious."  
>Jen's lips formed a thin line. "I was mad. I guess I…I don't know. Charizard and Blastoise showed me their memories of the day we met…a few minutes after I disappeared. You looked disgusted afterwards, so I figured you wouldn't like it if I kissed you again."<br>Mewtwo didn't respond.  
>"Hey, Mewtwo, you coming?" One of the clones cried from the stadium's entrance.<br>Mewtwo and Jen looked over at the Pokemon clone. It was a Pikachu. A Meowth raced over to the Pikachu's side and stared up at them.  
>Mewtwo descended towards the two Pokemon with Jen behind him…still enveloped within his telekinetic grasp.<br>"Who is that? Is that the Halfling? We thought she was in the hall with the psychic human." Pikachu said. "Who's the look-a-like?"  
>"She's my alternate from this world." Jen replied. "Is she alright? Uh-"<br>"Alternate?" Meowth asked. "Cool! Yeah, your alternate is alright. She's with the psychic. Does that mean your alternate is a Halfling too or is she a human?"  
>"She's a human." Mewtwo replied.<br>"Then why are you allowing her to stay? She's a human. I thought the only exception was the psychic." Pikachu pointed out.  
>Mewtwo didn't respond out loud, but Jen could sense him speaking telepathically to the two Pokemon clones. She would have tried to eavesdrop in on the conversation, but Mewtwo made sure to block her from listening in.<br>Jen pouted as she waited for their discussion to end. "_Why did Mewtwo decide to let Sabrina live, especially as a puppet? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm really happy that he has kept her alive, but…why? It seems a little strange._"  
>She caught sight of Meowth smiling at her. "What?"<br>"What's your world like?"  
>"Uh…just like this one, kind of. The only difference is that there are Pokemon and people living on the surface." Jen shot a miffed glare at Mewtwo. "And he's not a jerk."<br>Meowth laughed at this, while Pikachu glared at Jen.  
>"Take that back! You should be grateful that he is letting you and your alternate live."<br>Jen reluctantly looked over at Mewtwo. He shook his head as if to silently say, 'you don't have to'. Jen was taken aback by this gesture.  
>"But she-" Pikachu began.<br>"She doesn't have to say anything." Mewtwo interrupted. He looked towards the hall before drifting into the enormous hall.  
>The Pokemon and Jen (still being kinetically dragged) followed. Almost immediately as they entered into the hall, the group was greeted by a handful of small Pokemon. Young Pokemon.<br>"Mewtwo! Mewtwo!" They all cried excitedly as they crowded him.  
>Mewtwo smiled at them and knelt down to their level. He spoke to them in a soft and caring tone. The young Pokemon beamed at him giddily.<br>"Still think he's a jerk, Halfling?" Pikachu asked icily.  
>Jen waved her glowing blue arms in the air. Both Pokemon snickered at her comical motion.<br>Jen put her arms down as her gaze moved towards Sabrina and White, along with her Pokemon, standing off in the shadows of the hall. Mewtwo must have ordered them to stay out of the way while the clones were visiting.  
>"Halfling!" A deep voice boomed. "You finally decided to show up. It's been a while."<br>Jen gasped as a vine wrapped around her waist and lifted her towards the clone who had just spoken. She looked over her shoulder to see Venusaur and Blastoise grinning at her smugly.  
>"Wow. Is that a clone of the human we saw earlier?" One of the young Pokemon asked when they noticed Jen.<br>Mewtwo glanced over at Jen. An amused grin appeared on his face as he watched her face scrunch up in frustration as she attempted to free herself from Venusaur. "No, she is not a clone."  
>"Is she just a human?" Another asked.<br>"Does that mean she has to go away too?"  
>"<em>Go away? Is that what they're told when humans are cloned and killed? They 'go away'?<em>" Jen wondered to herself.  
>"She looks nice though. Can she stay, please?"<br>"Can we play with her? Please?"  
>"<em>Huh? Play with?<em>"  
>"Absolutely not!" One of the parent Pokemon snapped. "You promised that no human would be let near the children, Mewtwo. Not unless they are clones or a thrall like the psychic."<br>"She's not a human. At least not completely." Venusaur teased, but Jen wasn't paying attention to him.  
>"Whadja call Sabrina?" She growled under her breath.<br>"Sorry. Didn't hear that. Can you speak up, Halfling?" Blastoise asked, while putting a hand to his ear.  
>Jen narrowed her eyes at him. Was he only teasing her or could he really not hear her? "<em>No, he heard me. I spoke loud enough for at least Venusaur and him to hear me.<em>"  
>"She can't understand you." One of the parents huffed.<br>"Oh!" Jen cried, finally understanding what Blastoise was trying to get her to do.  
>Both the children and the parents looked at her oddly.<br>"She's funny." One of the little ones giggled.  
>Jen smiled at them, but remained silent.<br>"Please, can we play with the not completely human human?" Some of the children begged.  
>One of the little Pokemon, a Riolu, without waiting for an answer, walked straight up to Jen. With a brave smile, the little Pokemon asked aloud. "Can I play with your hair?"<br>"Honey, get away from…the…human?" A Lucario, most likely the father, trailed off when he saw Jen kneeling down to face his child. She did her best to swing all of her hair to one shoulder so Riolu could play with her hair.  
>"SShe understood her…How?" A Serviper asked, stunned.<br>"Like we said before, the Halfling isn't completely human." Blastoise responded. "She's leaving out the best part though. Aren't you going to tell them, Halfling, or are you, Mewtwo?"  
>The adults and children looked between Jen and Mewtwo, waiting for one of them to explain. Mewtwo looked at Jen questioningly, but she was too busy having her hair braided by the little Riolu.<br>"Wow. Neither one of you wants to tell them? Should we just tell everybody?" Venusaur asked, hoping to encourage either Mewtwo or Jen to start explaining.  
>Jen glanced up at Mewtwo, who was still staring at her, but wound up looking away just as he turned his attention away from her.<br>Riolu looked up at Jen and cocked her head to the side. "Is it bad news? You're not in trouble, are you?"  
>"Uh…depends on how you view it, I guess." Jen replied.<br>Riolu recoiled as Jen responded to her question, but quickly recovered with a wide grin. "You really can understand us. Cool!"  
>Some of the young Pokemon slowly crept over to Jen with growing courage and curiosity. "Are you part Pokemon or something?"<br>Jen nodded.  
>"Whoa!" They all gasped in unison.<br>Jen couldn't help, but giggle at their reaction.  
>"What type are you?"<br>"What Pokemon are you?"  
>Jen could hear Blastoise, Venusaur, Pikachu, and Meowth chuckling as the children continued to bombard her with questions. She noticed Mewtwo standing again out of the corner of her eye. "<em>He's probably not going to tell them.<em>"  
>The silence from the children suddenly caught Jen's attention. She looked back down at them. They were all staring at her with wondering eyes.<br>"I'm a psychic type and…Mewtwo can tell you the rest. I'm getting kind of tired of repeatedly explaining this." Jen muttered. Honestly, she really was getting tired of telling people/Pokemon her secret, and besides…IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET! "_I shouldn't even be telling them this._"  
>Mewtwo frowned and scowled at her. "Hybrid."<br>"Please?" Jen begged with a pleading puppy-dog look.  
>The little Pokemon gasped and looked up at Mewtwo. "She used the magic word."<br>Their parents and the other clone Pokemon chuckled, but Mewtwo wasn't amused. However, he did answer, but he did so only to humor the children. "She is another Mew, but not completely. The hybrid possesses the DNA of Mew and my own, and is able to-"  
>"Another Mew?" A Litleo asked abruptly.<br>"Shush! Mewtwo was talking." Some of the other children snapped.  
>"Oops. Sorry, Mewtwo."<br>Mewtwo nodded understandingly.  
>"She's part Mew? Clone or non-clone?" A Salamence asked.<br>Both Mewtwo and Jen nodded.  
>Some of the children whispered to each other and giggled, while the adults continued to question Mewtwo.<br>"What?" Jen wondered aloud to the little Pokemon in a light-hearted tone.  
>The young Pokemon stared at her before giggling and whispering hushed conversations to themselves again.<br>Jen's expression contorted to one of complete confusion. "_What are they up to?_" "What are you guys whispering about?" She asked curiously.  
>Riolu looked at Jen, beaming wildly. "Since you and Mewtwo are both Mews, does that mean you two will have little Mews of your own together?"<br>Jen's face instantly turned bright red. "Uuhh…"  
>The young Pokemon snickered at her astonished reaction and turned their attention to Mewtwo. "Hey, lookie. Mewtwo heard us too."<br>Jen slowly turned her head towards Mewtwo. There was an expression on his face that Jen didn't recognize. However, she and the others could definitely tell that the children's' question had caught him off guard like it had done with Jen.  
>"How about you all go with Chansey Joy while the adults talk?" Lucario said to the children.<br>"_Chansey Joy? I wonder how they came up with that…_"  
>"Okay, daddy. Come on, Halfling. Let's go play." Riolu smiled as her paw reached out and grabbed Jen's hand.<br>"Yeah. You don't want to hang around here when the adults start talking. They only talk about boring stuff." Litleo giggled.  
>"We can play tag first. Do you know how to play, Halfling?"<br>"We'll teach you!"  
>Their childish innocence brought a soft smile to Jen's face. The children reminded her of her friends; of Mew, Latias, and her Pokemon. Always willing and wanting to play and have fun.<br>"She must stay here." Mewtwo interrupted.  
>The group of youngsters simultaneously groaned.<br>"Go on. We won't be long." Serviper said reassuringly.  
>The children reluctantly followed behind Chansey Joy, but they didn't do so quietly. Jen could just barely make out soft grumblings.<br>"I wanted to play with her. No fair."  
>"Why can't she come along? She's really nice."<br>"We were going to have fun…"  
>Jen watched as the children disappeared from the hall before turning back to Mewtwo and the adults. All of the parents were staring at her. None of them looked happy. They remained silent as they telepathically conversed with Mewtwo.<br>Jen began picking at her nails as she sat on the ground and waited for the conversation to end. Meowth and Pikachu seemed to join in on the conversation as they made their way over to Mewtwo's side.  
>Blastoise and Venusaur, however, remained with Jen, not that she needed them standing over her. She wasn't going anywhere or anytime soon.<br>The hall remained silent a little while longer before the adults and Mewtwo turned back to face Jen. They seemed a little more at ease, but there was still a bit of concern in their expressions.  
>Mewtwo walked up to her and gestured for her to stand. Jen obeyed, but did so cautiously. She glanced at Meowth and Pikachu for some sort of hint as to what was going on, but they didn't look at her. They were watching Mewtwo and the adults, who were now looming over Jen.<br>Jen watched and waited in silence as they studied her. She felt…weird. The adults remained soundless as they continued to speak to Mewtwo via telepathy.  
>Some of the adults started to nod in a soundless agreement.<br>"_What are they nodding about? What did Mewtwo tell them?_" Jen wondered as her fingers brushed over the gem that was still around her wrist. "_I can't leave. They may kill White and the others. Wait…that's not what they are agreeing to, is it?!_"  
>Most of the adults began walking in the direction that Chansey Joy had led the children towards, while some of the others stayed behind.<br>Mewtwo looked at Jen and the two gigantic clones on either side of her. "You can let the hybrid go now." He said to Venusaur.  
>The vines unwrapped themselves from around Jen and retreated back into the tree on Venusaur's back. Jen and the two larger clones stared at Mewtwo as the remaining parent clones watched her. Jen wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time, in a way, she didn't want to know.<br>Mewtwo rose into the air and began heading back to the lookout room. Jen grimaced, knowing that he wanted her to follow. She too rose in the air and flew for the top of the staircase.  
>Before she entered through the hole, Jen caught sight of the remaining parents watching her. They looked like they were waiting to see if she was going to follow and obey Mewtwo.<br>Jen avoided their gazes as she flew hastily into the lookout room. She landed a few feet away from Mewtwo's chair and grimaced. "Um…mind me asking what you said earlier to the parents?"  
>No reply came from the chair.<br>Jen sighed heavily and sat with her back to the chair. He was being frustratingly stubborn again. "_I wonder what would have happened if I stayed down in the great hall?_"  
>She waited for the sound of the screens turning on, but all three remained quiet and dark.<br>"_What is he waiting for?_" Jen wondered. "Mewtwo?"  
>Silence.<br>"_Is he in his chair? I'm gonna feel like an idiot if he isn't._" Jen thought to herself as she climbed to her feet. She checked over the back of the chair to see it empty.  
>Jen narrowed her eyes at the chair and groaned. "<em>Not there…which means I'm an idiot. So where'd he go?<em>"  
>She made a quick sweep of the room for Mewtwo, but he was nowhere to be seen. Jen's eyes shot up to the ceiling just in case he was somewhere along the ceiling.<br>Nope.  
>"<em>So much for always keeping an eye on me.<em>" Jen chuckled quietly to herself.  
>Not knowing exactly what to do next, Jen sat back down and shut her eyes. She concentrated on the floors below her and let her mind's eye roam.<br>She found White and her Pokemon with Sabrina down one of the hallways. They looked like they were…cleaning. They were maids…  
>"<em>I guess it could be worse?<em>" Jen thought to herself as she pulled away and began mentally maneuvering herself throughout the fortress.  
>There were a ton of different rooms, mostly used for any clone who may want to stay the night. Though, the rooms' original purposes were probably to give the newly created clones a place to rest while Mewtwo's storm destroyed everything.<br>Her mind continued to wander as her mind's eye casually drifted down the strange hallways. She navigated herself towards what was probably the basement level of the fortress. She wasn't looking for anything in particular. She just wanted to do something. Explore a little.  
>There was an open room that caught her attention as she passed it by. Jen stopped herself and did a quick peek inside, but what she saw caused to immediately lose concentration.<br>Her mind was violently yanked back to the lookout room. Jen managed to stop herself just before her mind could painfully reunite with her body, or so she thought it would be painful. Her mind had rushed back rather speedily.  
>"<em>Ouch…<em>" She groaned. "_What was that machine? And what were supposed to be in those tubes? Was that Mewtwo's cloning machine?_"  
>Jen looked at herself and chuckled. It looked like she, her body that is, was sleeping. "<em>You look so weird, Jen.<em>" She said with a smile.  
>Her body cracked a similar smile.<br>Good. She was still well connected to herself.  
>"What are you smiling at, hybrid?"<br>Jen's mind's eye spun to look at Mewtwo. He was standing a little ways away from her. How long had he been standing there, let alone where he even went off to in the first place, was unknown to Jen.  
>Mewtwo edged closer to Jen when she didn't respond, but paused when he noticed her eyes were shut and her being was slumped over.<br>He watched her for a moment before moving quietly towards the chair.  
>The three screens turned on, but Mewtwo didn't sit down. Instead, he glanced down at Jen.<br>Jen looked from Mewtwo to herself, and then back to Mewtwo. He looked like he was mulling over something. She moved beside her body, ready to reunite with it if Mewtwo tried anything. "…"  
>Mewtwo knelt beside her and held a hand out to her forehead. Jen could just barely feel Mewtwo trying to see into her mind. No, wait, he was trying to see into her dreams.<br>Jen's mind quickly reunited with her body before Mewtwo could find out that her mind was roaming. She breathed deeply and began to 'stir'. She slowly blinked and looked over at Mewtwo, but he was gone.  
>She rubbed her eyes and looked around for the grey Legendary. Jen leaned on her side and glanced up at his chair.<br>Low and behold, he was sitting, staring at the screens, pretending rather well that he had not been at her side moments ago.  
>"Where'd you go?" She asked with a mock sleepy tone.<br>"Hmm?" Mewtwo asked without looking at Jen. "I was in the other room. When I came back in you were fast asleep. Did you sleep well?" He turned towards Jen when he asked this.  
>"Huh?" Jen asked, clearly caught off guard. "It was alright? Why do you ask?"<br>"Just curious."  
>Jen blinked disbelievingly. What was going on? "What were you and the parents talking about earlier?"<br>"I was explaining why you were here and why I am allowing you to stay."  
>"Allowing me to stay? You're making it sound like we have the ability to leave. Need I remind you that you're holding White, her Pokemon, and I here against our wills?" Jen snapped.<br>"You've always had the ability to leave, though you have been wise not to do so. However, if you do leave, don't bother returning. Your alternate and her Pokemon will be executed and there will be no sanctuary for you in this world." Mewtwo replied matter-of-factly.  
>"<em>The exiled part I can live with, but White and her Pokemons' deaths, not at all.<em>" Jen grimaced. "Well aren't you the evil leader? What's your Team's name?"  
>Mewtwo's jaw clenched as he looked away from her. Jen turned away as well with a smug grin on her face. Unfortunately, her moment of victory was short lived as she was absorbed into the Pokeball Mewtwo had her in earlier.<br>"Not fair!" She cried as she hovered in the darkness again. "Plus, this is a sore loser move, Mewtwo!"  
>Outside of the Pokeball, Mewtwo stared at the black Pokeball that hovered beside him. It was amazing how quickly she could get under his skin.<br>He had tried to look into her dreams to see if there was anything that he could learn and use against her later, but he hadn't been careful enough…or so he thought. Her teacher on her side must have taught her to protect her mind at all times.  
>"<em>Her teacher is very wise<em>." Mewtwo stated as he narrowed his eyes at the hovering Pokeball.  
>He couldn't sense Jen trying to reach out like she did earlier that day. She was being completely silent, and she would probably remain that way with him for a good while.<br>He turned back to the screens that were lit up before him, but his mind just wouldn't focus. It kept drifting back to Jen's reaction to his laughter. "_Why did she look at me like that? She seemed bothered by my laugh…why?_"

Following N  
>N had been placed in a cell with nothing, but a mattress, a sink and a toilet. He hadn't slept very much during his time within the cell though. In fact, he had been trying to find a way to escape.<br>Unfortunately, there was very little chance of him doing so. Any grunt that had come to his cell to give him food and water was accompanied by at least two others. They also had him stand with his hands on the opposite wall from the door so he couldn't try to making a run for it, which he had attempted to do earlier.  
>Now N was sitting next to the door, listening to the grunts on the other side. He could have sworn he heard Ash across the hall a couple times earlier, but if he tried to communicate with his old friend through their cell doors, he would be running the risk of being overheard by any passing grunt.<br>Three pairs of footsteps could be heard approaching N's cell. The bolted locks groaned as the Magma grunts unlocked the door and entered into the cell.  
>"Get to the back of the cell. Now." One of the grunts barked.<br>N glared at the grunts before reluctantly yielding to the command.  
>One of the grunts stepped forwards to place a plastic plate of toast and cup of water on the ground. N glanced over his shoulder at the grunts just in time to see Ash and two female grunts ambush the three unsuspecting grunts.<br>The two females moved fluidly as they took down the grunts, while Ash did his best to help.  
>The grunt carrying the plate tried to use it as a weapon against Ash, but N, reacting quickly, kicked the grunt in the back of the knee and karate chopped him in the neck. The grunt collapsed onto the ground along with his partners.<br>"Nice going, N. You've got some wicked fighting moves in ya." The blue-haired grunt beamed.  
>N narrowed his eyes at the two Rocket grunts. He recognized Lacy from earlier, but the other grunt was new. She definitely wasn't Lacy's assigned partner, Clara. "<em>But her voice is familiar…<em>"  
>Almost as if Ash was reading his mind, he smiled at N reassuringly before commenting. "Do you like Libby's new look, N?"<br>"Libby?" N asked as he glanced at Libby.  
>"Sup! We have Colress. He is safe for now, but he needs us to get a gem for him. We need your help and Ash's as well. Can you lend us a hand?" Libby asked.<br>N eyed Lacy cautiously. "Maybe, but what is she doing here? Why is she 'helping' us?"  
>"I'm an old comrade of Libby's, but…we kind of need to get a move on and collect a gem for Colress. He said that his alternate and Jen needed one in order to create a gateway." Lacy explained.<br>"What?"  
>"We'll explain while we go gem hunting. Now let's go." Libby said as she motioned for the boys to start walking.<br>N glanced at Ash for assurance.  
>Ash shrugged. "It's Libby…they got us out and Jen, my brother and the others needs our help."<br>N nodded and ran out of the cell with the three other teens trailing behind. They would have to move quickly if they didn't want to get caught again.

Following Amy—Outside of the base?  
>Amy felt exhausted as she tried running through the woods with Red on her shoulder. She had been running from the base, happy to finally be free from Team Rocket.<br>"W-We're out, Red. Y-You can wake up now." She huffed and puffed. Red's limp body was heavy and was weighing her down a lot, but the determined girl wasn't going to leave him. She had already brought him this far, it would be foolish and selfish to abandon him now. "Please wake up, Red."  
>"I see them!" An angry voice cried.<br>Thundering footfalls could be heard chasing after Amy and Red.  
>Amy tried picking up the pace, but Red's body seemed to grow heavier and heavier. "<em>Red…ugh! Come on!<em>"  
>"Get em!" A grunt hissed.<br>The sound of a net rang out through the trees as Amy felt the netted rope wrap around Red and her. Unable to keep her balance, she toppled over onto the grassy ground.  
>"Umph!" She groaned.<br>She tried to stand, but the net held her down with tethered weights. A rough kick to her side caused her to cease her struggling and groan through clenched teeth.  
>"Thought you could get away, huh? You're nothing, but a trapped animal now." A grunt snickered as he kicked Amy again. "Come on! I want to hear you whimper like a dog!"<br>"AGH! Quite it you shit!" Amy hissed.  
>She felt someone grab her from behind and flip her onto her back. Amy tried head-butting the grunt who had touched her, but found Giovanni grinning wickedly down at her.<br>"I'm gonna kill you!" She roared as she tried to head-but and tackle the Rocket Leader, but he and some of the other grunts held her down.  
>Giovanni's grin grew to an abnormal length, but he didn't say anything to her. Instead, he looked over at Red's motionless body and picked him up from the back of his shirt.<br>Amy frowned, confused as to how Red was no longer trapped by the net. She could have sworn that they were both tangled together by the tight ropes.  
>Giovanni held Red up by one hand, making it look like he was holding Red like a puppet. Red's eyes slowly opened as he looked at Amy. Her heart just about stopped when she saw empty, dead eyes staring down at her.<br>"R-Red?!"  
>Giovanni smirked evilly as he moved Red down on top of Amy. Red's movements looked forced and puppet-like, which scared Amy.<br>"_How? How? I-I got him out…he was just sleeping. I got him out…I saved him. No, what the Hell did Giovanni do to you, Red?!_" She sobbed as Red's hands twitched and moved towards her neck. "_This can't be real. I won't accept it. Red, no!_"  
>Red's hands tightened around Amy's neck, but as he wrapped his fingers around her neck they changed. Amy could feel his fingers extend and mesh together behind her neck as his flesh morphed into rope.<br>She wanted to fight back, to stop Red, but she couldn't, she didn't want to hurt him. Plus, she was still trapped within the net.  
>All she could do was lie on her back as Red's rope-turned hands began to suffocate her. She tried to suck in as much air as she could, but the ropes around her neck kept getting tighter.<br>"R-Red…no…this…not real-" She wheezed.  
>Her vision was rapidly faded to black, but the last thing she saw was Giovanni's sneering down at her.<br>"_This is a nightmare…_"

…  
>Amy huffed and puffed as she ran with Red's limp body through the forest. She had just made it out of the Rocket base with him on her shoulder. They were free from Team Rocket…<p>

Within Red and Amy's cell  
>Both teens were still squirming and struggling on the 'beds' that Team Rocket had strapped them down to. None of the grunts wanted them falling to the ground and potentially waking from the nightmares that Darkrai had trapped them within.<br>All the grunts had to do was check in on them every so often to make sure that the IVs for the teens' food and water was refilled. Unfortunately, Giovanni had ordered that they stopped doing so through Ariana, who was highly reluctant to follow the cruel order.  
>Red gritted his teeth in his sleep as he was dragged through his hellish nightmare on top of the Pokemon Tower once again. Sweat beaded down his forehead as he struggled against the non-existent BuriedAlive.<br>Amy, on the other hand, had tears running down the corners of her eyes as she was forced to experience Red's fingers choking the life out of her again and again and again.  
>They were both going through their own personal hells, unknowingly a foot or so away from one another.<br>Red tugged and pulled at his restraints, believing them to be BuriedAlive's decaying arms wrapping around him, before finally tearing one of his arms free. He reached out slowly for something, but wound up laying his arm down on Amy's 'bed'.  
>Amy's fingers twitched as she felt Red's hand hit her fingertips. After a moment of feeling nothing else, she relaxed and extended her fingers. They lightly brushed over Red's, but instead of pulling away or freezing again, she wrapped her thumb, index and middle finger around his pinky and ring finger.<br>Feeling her hand in his, Red subconsciously held onto her hand, refusing to let go as his nightmare started once more.


	31. Secrets and Memories

"Forgive me, Giovanni, but I cannot risk the lives of any of my surface scouts for two girls. If it was a missing group, then by all means, I would not hesitate to help you. Do you understand?" Lysander stated apologetically.  
>Both Giovanni and Lysander had been talking and arguing with one another for a good couple of hours about whether or not to send out a rescue team to look for Jen and White.<br>"I do understand, but hear me out. These two girls-"  
>"My friend, there is nothing more to discuss. If you wish to send your surface scouts out to find them, then that is your decision, but they have families too. What if they are found and killed?" The orange-haired man asked sternly. "Are you willing to sacrifice the lives of dozens of men and women for two girls?"<br>Giovanni sighed. "I would rather keep everyone alive, but during times like these, we cannot always get what we ask for, Lysander."  
>"So why does it sound like you still want to send out surface scouts for two female civilians? I do not mean to sound like an âne (<em>ass<em>), but it would make more sense to leave them."  
>"Each and every man and woman who is trained as a scout knows how to traverse the surface without being spotted by any clones. And even if they are found, they will fight to their very last breaths to get away."<br>Lysander shook his head. "I will not help you, Giovanni. Je suis désolé (_I am sorry_)."  
>"Lysander-" Giovanni growled.<br>"Adieu, Giovanni, and bonne chance (_best of luck_)."  
>"One of them is not from this world!"<br>Lysander froze on the screen and stared at Giovanni. "Pardon?"  
>Giovanni growled to himself. "<em>I really shouldn't be resorting to this.<em>" "They are both the same girl, but one of them is from another world. If we do not send out at least a half a dozen scouts out to find them, each, then we will be abandoning a civilian from another world. What do you believe they would think of us if they were to ever find out?"  
>Lysander's lips formed a thin line as he thought this over. "This would be very cruel of you if you were tricking me into helping you."<br>"Trust me, Lysander. I am not. I give you my word." Giovanni said sincerely. "You can even meet them if you so desire and ask her about her world."  
>Lysander shifted on his feet as he continued to ponder over his decision. "Why is she here? Why did she come to this world? Humans and non-clone Pokemon are being hunted by clones."<br>"You can ask her that once both girls are found."  
>"I am still not fully convinced."<br>"How?" Giovanni hissed.  
>"If we manage to rescue the two missing girls, what will happen? Will the girl from the other world return to her world and leave us none the wiser, or will her world's people come and save us from the Hell that we are in?"<br>Giovanni shrugged. "We will just have to see."  
>Lysander shut his eyes and drummed the side of his leg in thought. "But what if they are already dead? What if the clones have already-"<br>"They are not dead. I can promise you that."  
>Lysander opened his eyes with a quizzically gleam in them. "Do not make promises that you cannot keep, mon ami (<em>my friend<em>)."  
>"Will you help me?" Giovanni asked starkly.<br>The former Team Leader slowly began looking away. "I don't know if-"  
>"Don't you dare turn your back on these girls!" Giovanni roared.<br>Lysander lifted his hand to signal cutting the connection with their conversation, but what Giovanni blurted next caught him in mid-gesture.  
>"The alternate girl is part Mew."<p>

"Qu'est-ce? (_What?_)"  
>Giovanni rubbed his eyes, furious with his impulsiveness. "<em>Did I really just let that slip? Careless imbecile!<em>"  
>"I will send scouts out to search from them."<br>Giovanni's eyes flew open as his gaze moved up to face the former Team Leader. "Are you kidding me? That's what changed your mind? That's your reason for helping?!"  
>"You said that she is part Mew. Perhaps she could help us fight against the clones, no?"<br>"We're done here, Lysander." Giovanni growled bitterly. "My scouts will find them on their own. Forget that I even asked for your help."  
>"But-"<br>The screen cut off to black, leaving Giovanni alone in the empty room with his thoughts. "_God damn it!_"

Following Jen  
>Once again, Jen woke up still inside the windowless Pokeball. She had let herself fall asleep after about an hour or so of just floating around in the darkness, which was really all she could do at the moment…<br>"_Are we still sitting at the screens or has Mewtwo gone to bed? Does he even have a bed?_" She wondered as she slowly did a backwards summersault. "_He mentioned something about being in another room earlier._"  
>An upset rumbling suddenly came from Jen's stomach.<br>"Oh you shut up! I know you're hungry, but I can't exactly do anything about that right now. So you'll just have to wait." She hissed at her stomach.  
>It growled back at her in response.<br>Jen sighed and looked around her spherical prison. There wasn't much to see inside of it.  
>"<em>I can see why Pokeballs have windows on the inside of them. This is <em>_**so**__ boring! Why did Mewtwo even have this Pokeball? He has his Cheater balls…then again I did break out of those…he seriously didn't have this one lying around just for me did he?_"  
>She crossed her arms and did a 360 degree turn of her dark Pokeball. "<em>I wonder if could grab some chalk or something later to use whenever I am sent back in this thing.<em>"  
>Her stomach interrupted her thoughts again with a louder growl.<br>"Hooossshhh!" She shushed loudly. "I can't get out, stupid. Only Mewtwo-"  
>More annoying rumbling.<br>"Fine…jackass." Jen created a shadow ball within the palm of her hand and launched it at the 'walls' of the Pokeball. There were no cracks this time, but it obviously caught Mewtwo's attention.  
>Jen stumbled forward this time as she was released from the Pokeball, but was caught by Mewtwo.<br>"Careful." He said as he helped her regain her balance.  
>Jen nodded with a blank expression. She pulled away from him, but staggered again when she saw how high up in the air they were on the staircase. Mewtwo grabbed her arm and moved her to the center of the staircase.<br>"Thanks." Jen said slowly. "_He didn't need to do that. I can fly still…_"  
>"Are you hungry?"<br>Jen nodded slowly as her stomach grumbled again. She wrapped her arms around her stomach to silence it.  
>Mewtwo chuckled at her comedic reaction, which in turn caused Jen to grimace. He took note of this and stopped. "<em>Why do you find my laughter to be something that causes you to be miserable?<em>"  
>"I-Is it just going to be us here again, or have some of your friends stayed?" Jen asked.<br>"Some of them remained here throughout the night, but many returned to the mainland. They will surely tell the others about you."  
>"Do you not want that?"<br>"No. It will be easier and faster for everyone else to learn about your being here. I have already told my originals, the ones you met years ago, to tell those in the mainland and elsewhere about you."  
>Jen didn't exactly know how to respond to that statement. "Why are you having your…originals tell your friends?" She asked as she followed Mewtwo down the staircase.<br>"Because you said that you were tired of repeatedly telling others over and over again about yourself." Mewtwo teased.  
>"I wasn't kidding about that!"<br>"How many did you tell?" He asked in a stern tone.  
>"Umm…those who I'm traveling with, my family kind of, though Lucy knew before I did, both Giovannis, and my friends on this side. And you."<br>"How many friends?"  
>"How many? Five-ish. I wouldn't really count Silver as a friend."<br>"Hmm."  
>"What? Are you going to make some comment about how little friends I have or something?" Jen smirked.<br>Mewtwo didn't respond. He just levitated alongside her.  
>"Mewtwo?"<br>A blue aura enveloped Jen again as Mewtwo flew with her to the table below.  
>The table was set again, but this time a handful of clones stood around the table eating.<br>"Lookie, it's Mewtwo and the Halfling!" One of the children cried out excitedly as Mewtwo and Jen approached.  
>Every little Pokemon turned to face Jen and instantly crowded her.<br>"How did you sleep, Halfling?"  
>"Can you play today?"<br>"Will you be able to go back with us to the mainland? I want to show you to the rest of our friends."  
>"Hey, you kept the braid in your hair that I made for you."<br>Jen grinned at Riolu. "You did a good job with it. Thank you."  
>"Can I braid it?" A Pichu asked.<br>"NO! Later. She has to wear my braid in her hair a little longer." Riolu said firmly. "Don't take it out, Halfling."  
>Jen nodded at Riolu, but noticed Lucario staring at her. Many of the adults were watching her with caution for their children.<br>Mewtwo held up a handful of food for her. Jen reached out and picked up a few of the berries in his hand, along with a honeycomb and some nuts.  
>Jen gratefully ate everything that she was given and didn't stop until she was full.<br>"Tag! You're it, Halfling!" The Litleo chirped as he tagged Jen's foot.  
>Jen tried to chase after the running young ones, but Mewtwo's blue aura still surrounded her. The children stopped and looked back at her.<br>"Is she still not allowed to play?" Litleo asked sadly.  
>"You all can play a round or two." One of the adults replied as they nodded to Mewtwo.<br>The aura disappeared from around Jen. She smiled playfully at the children before chasing after them.  
>"Run!" The little Pokemon cried as they scattered throughout the hall. Each of them cackled wildly as Jen ran after them.<br>"You can't catch us, Halfling!" A Mime Jr. snickered as she and a handful of young ones evaded Jen's hand.  
>Jen smirked as she spun on her heels. There were so many of them, yet they were so fast, too fast for Jen to tag.<br>"Over here! Come get us!"  
>Jen slid on her sneakers as she tried to tag the fleeing youngsters. She was rapidly growing tired, but the children…they were like little energizer Bunearys. "<em>Don't cheat. Don't cheat, Jen.<em>" She thought to herself as she continued to run, jump, and slid throughout the hall. She was still having a ton of fun playing with the kids, but if she didn't tag one of them soon, she'd surely collapse from exhaustion.  
>Jen reached out one last time and leapt for a small group of children.<br>"Ahh! Paz got tagged!"  
>"No I didn't! Halfling missed me by a feather!" The young Piplup argued.<br>"I saw her tag you."  
>"Yeah. So did I."<br>"You so got tagged, Paz."  
>"I think Halfling is done playing, guys." Riolu pointed out when she noticed Jen sitting down with her head resting on one of her knees.<br>"Huh?" Jen asked as she looked up. "I can play another round. Just give me another minute to catch my breath."  
>The kids giggled as she gave off an exaggerated sigh and fell back onto the ground with her arms and legs splayed out.<br>"I wonder if Halfling is ticklish." One of the little ones snickered as they crept towards Jen.  
>Jen's eyes flew open as the little Pokemon pounced on her. Their tiny pawswings tickled under her arms, at her sides, and at the base of her neck.  
>"AHHH! Stahp! Stahp! Too much tickling!" Jen cackled.<br>The children, amused by Jen's spasmodic reaction, continued to tickle her. Tear were now pouring out of Jen's eyes as the little Pokemon held her down.  
>"S-S-Stahp! I-I—AHAHAHHA! C-Can't—HAHAHA—b-breath!" Jen cried as she tried to hold her sides.<br>The children gradually backed off with wide grins on their little faces. "I think she's all tickled out."  
>"Still think you can play a second round of tag, Halfling?" Riolu giggled.<br>Jen, now able to hold her aching sides, smiled tiredly at them. "U-Uh…yeah. I'm gonna need a longer break though." She said with small giggles of her own.  
>"Take your time. We won't be leaving until much later."<br>Jen smiled. "Cool. I'll join next round."  
>The young Pokemon nodded and began running from Paz. Jen sat up and watched the little children as they raced around the hall, avoiding Paz as best they could. Her gaze eventually landed upon the adults and Mewtwo. During her time as 'It', she had completely forgotten about them.<br>Much to her surprise, they were smiling…even at her! Did that mean that they trusted her now? Jen tried to keep her hope from rising too high.  
>Mewtwo, however, was just staring. Jen narrowed her eyes at him, but instantly recognized the expression on his face.<br>A Nidoking noticed Jen staring at Mewtwo and turned to look at the Legendary. "Up all night again, Mewtwo?"  
>Mewtwo blinked and turned his gaze towards Nidoking. "I'll find time to rest later."<br>"We'll watch over the Halfling if you're worried about that. Go rest." Lucario spoke up.  
>"I'll be fine." Mewtwo said while shaking his head.<br>"_That's my line._" Jen thought remorsefully. Her mind went back to when she had jokingly voiced those very same words to her Mewtwo.  
>Mewtwo caught her looking at him with sorrow in her eyes. "<em>What now? It couldn't have been something I said. Is she upset because I still won't let her out of my sight?<em>"  
>"Hey, Halfling, wanna join in on this round?" Mime Jr. asked.<br>Jen's sad expression was quickly replaced by one that reflected content. "Sure thing." She said as happily as she could, but her voice cracked a little.  
>She climbed to her feet and began running around the hall again. This time, she and the others had to evade the touch of a little Phanpy.<br>The small, light blue Pokemon was fast, especially when she rolled up into a ball and initiated a roll-out attack.  
>The attack knocked down a good handful of little ones before the Phanpy came to a stop. Jen rushed to the fallen ones' sides worriedly.<br>"You guys alright?"  
>The children blinked, confused, at her. "We're okay. Why do you ask? We use whatever abilities we have to play with, silly."<br>"…You mean I could have-"  
>"Yep." They all giggled.<br>Some of the adults could be heard chuckling as well. Good?  
>"Elan, is it!" Phanpy called out. "I hit him first!"<br>The Nidoran, Elan, in front of Jen and a few of the youngsters slowly turned on them and grinned mischievously. Elan jumped at the group, but wound up tagging no one thanks to Jen.  
>She had leapt into the air out of Elan's reach and kinetically brought the handful of little ones who were beside her up into the air with her.<br>"Hey! That's cheating! Right?" The little Nidoran whined.  
>"No it isn't. Halfling is using her abilities fair and square." Riolu pointed out.<br>"But you can't hang up there for the whole entire round. That's cheating!"  
>"Ten second rule!"<br>"Make it five seconds." Elan grumbled.  
>Jen smiled and stepped back onto the ground "Five seconds sounds fair enough."<br>"Halfling, no!" All of the little ones cried, but they were too late. Elan tagged Jen's foot. A loud, simultaneous groan sounded from each of the young Pokemon.  
>"What?" Elan asked.<br>"Dude…you tagged Halfling." One of the still suspended children muttered.  
>"So?"<br>"Look at where we are!"  
>"Bummer!" Elan snickered as he and the unsuspended Pokemon scattered.<br>"HEY! Somebody help! This isn't fair!"  
>Jen turned on them with a wicked smirk.<br>"Nu-nu, no, Halfling, please don't-"  
>"Don't what?" Jen giggled as she waved a hand at them. Much to their surprise and relief, Jen let them all down.<br>The little ones looked up at Jen in a moment of hesitation before fleeing from her, screaming loudly and cheerfully. "RUN!"  
>"Wait. Time out for a second. Am I still allowed five seconds in the air?"<br>The children stopped running and began conversing with one another. It didn't take them very long to come up with an answer, but the adults had another idea.  
>Nidoking approached Jen, whose expression immediately turned nervous. "At ease, Halfling. Mewtwo is being stubborn." The giant Pokemon muttered as he motioned to Mewtwo, who was obviously half asleep.<br>Jen felt a pang in her chest as she looked at the familiar sight. She was getting a major case of unwanted Déjà vu.  
>"Halfling isn't leaving yet, is she?" Litleo asked pitifully.<br>"SShe can play later, but we musst leave for the mainland." Serviper replied as Jen walked towards Mewtwo.  
>His eyes were still glazed over a bit, but they regained focus once he noticed Jen. Her expression was blank as she neared him. "What is it?"<br>"Your friends want you to get some rest."  
>"Go take a cat-nap or something, Mewtwo." Lucario ordered his friend light-heartedly.<br>"I'm fi-"  
>"I could hand you a Tamato berry and you would probably eat it without even realizing what you were doing. You're too tired to focus." Jen snapped.<br>Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at her challengingly.  
>"<em>We can test it if you want.<em>" Jen wanted to voice the thought, but decided against it since the parents were just now beginning to trust her. Losing that trust was the last thing she wanted to do.  
>"Mewtwo-" Nidoking began sternly.<br>Mewtwo grabbed Jen by her arm and dragged her to the staircase.  
>"Bye, Halfling! See you later!" The kids called after her.<br>Jen waved back to them as both Mewtwo and she ascended upwards through the hole in the ceiling and into the lookout room. Mewtwo released her arm and trudged towards one of the walls, which pulled back, revealing another room behind it.  
>"<em>No wonder I couldn't find him last night.<em>" Jen thought to herself. "_I'm just glad he doesn't sleep in his chair…why do I care?_"  
>Mewtwo approached the side of a black nest-like bed. He rubbed his eyes before curling up and passing out.<br>"_Wow…he was so tired that he forgot to put me in a Pokeball. Or is he testing me?_" Jen wondered as she observed Mewtwo's chest rise and fall. He was completely out.  
>The pain in Jen's chest rippled throughout her being as she continued to watch Mewtwo. She wanted to kiss him, be close to him, be held by him, but these were only wants she had for her Mewtwo.<br>The Mewtwo resting before her…who knew how he would react if he were to ever find out her true feelings. He was already disgusted by each kiss she gave him.  
>Jen slumped down onto the ground beside Mewtwo's bed. She was so close to him, and yet…he wasn't… The pain grew worse, forcing Jen to look away and bury her head in her knees. Soft, pitiful sobs could be heard coming from her as her being shook with grief.<br>Outside, she could just make out the gentle pattering of rain against the fortress walls. However, it didn't take very long for the drizzle to turn into a deluge as Jen's sorrow grew in strength.

Following John  
>John had yet to hear about his youngest daughter's disappearance. Black had made sure of it. She didn't want to see him so distraught over the loss of another member of their family. It would destroy him. Fortunately, he had been plenty busy within his lab over the past couple of days, but his work had finally come to an end.<br>All of his test and experiments were completed, and now, he wanted to see his daughters. All three of his daughters to be accurate.  
>As he walked out of his lab, John reached up to touch the silver band on his brow. The sound of ringing echoed from the Bluetooth attachment in his ear.<br>"Dad?" Black responded from the other end.  
>"Hello, Black. I just wanted to call ahead and tell you and your sister…hehe, sisters that I am finished with work. Would the three of you and your cousin, Red, like to join me for lunch?" He asked happily.<br>"Dad, I…we won't be able to make it. Things…things have come up."  
>John listened to the tone in his daughter's voice. It worried him greatly. "Black, what's the matter? What has come up that is making you sound so sad?"<br>There was a long pause from Black's end. She had been hoping that White and Jen were found before her dad had found out, but…  
>"Black, what happened?" John asked sternly. "Please tell me."<br>"Dad…we won't be able to meet you for lunch."  
>"Why not? What is the matter? Are White and Jen hiding again? I'm sure they will show up eventually. You and the others just need to be more respectful to Jen. She may be from a different world, but-"<br>"Dad, where are you?" Black asked abruptly.  
>"I'm leaving the lab. Why do you ask?"<br>Another pause followed. "We're all pretty busy right now. Okay?"  
>John wanted to ask Black more questions, but she had hung up before he could utter another word. "Black, why do you worry me like this?"<br>John moved quickly up the stairs to the main mess hall, disappointed that neither of his daughters would be able to join him. What were they doing that was keeping them from spending time with him? "_I should really spend more time out of the lab and more time with Black, White, and Jen._"  
>"John?"<br>John looked up at the stairs above him and spotted Giovanni. "Good afternoon, Giovanni. How have you been?"  
>"Umm…"<br>"I finally finished with all of my lab work, but apparently all of my girls are too busy to do anything with me right now. I tried to ask Black what they were doing, but she hung up before I could ask. White and Jen haven't gotten themselves into any trouble have they?" John chuckled.  
>Giovanni's expression was remorseful. "How long have you been in your lab, John?"<br>"A good while. You know me, if I am working on a large project, then I will only rarely leave my lab. Why? What happened?"  
>Giovanni's knuckles turned white as he gripped the stair's railing. "I sent a handful of surface scouts out to find them, but we have yet to locate the girls. I'm so sorry, John."<br>"What do you mean, 'you haven't found them'?" John asked slowly, but he knew the truth in his heart. The girls were somewhere on the surface.  
>"I am sorry, old friend. I-"<br>John's back hit the wall as his eyes began brimming with hot tears. "They're outside…my daughters…when were you going to tell me?!"  
>Giovanni opened his mouth to speak, but all he could think of saying was, 'I'm sorry'. All they could do was hope that the girls were hiding somewhere. Somewhere where the clones, where Mewtwo, could not find them.<br>If only they knew…

Following Jen—About thirty minutes later  
>Jen had concentrated on calming herself down as time passed by, but it remained drizzling outside. Now she was almost nodding off when Mewtwo suddenly sat up and stretched.<br>"That was short. Feeling better?" She asked dryly. Jen still had her head half buried in her knees when she heard him stirring.  
>Mewtwo glanced down at her and frowned. "You sat there all this time?"<br>Jen peeked up at him. "I didn't have anything better to do, so yeah. I stayed. Why does that surprise you?"  
>"That's not what I meant. Why were you sitting on the floor?"<br>"Where else was I supposed to sit?"  
>Mewtwo pointed to small chaise chair in the corner of the room.<br>"Oh…"  
>Mewtwo snickered. "So what were you doing?"<br>Jen straightened up, but she didn't meet his gaze again. "I was listening to the rain and…daydreaming."  
>Mewtwo was silent for a moment as he listened for the rain. "How long ago did it start?" He asked as he moved from his bed and walked over to two window-like double-doors. They both were slightly tinted so not too much light was let in, but there wasn't much light outside now.<br>Mewtwo twisted the knobs and pushed both doors open to reveal gray skies above with a light drizzling of rain. "Hmm."  
>He turned back to Jen, who was still staring a hole in the floor. "<em>It would be easier to read her mind and know what is bothering her. Perhaps-<em>" "Hybrid, would you like to go to the mainland?"  
>Jen perked up and frowned at him, puzzled by the sudden proposal. "Beg pardon?"<br>"Would you like to go to the mainland?" Mewtwo repeated. "You may choose where we go."  
>The skies seemed to clear up as Jen stared at him in astonishment. "O-Okay. Thanks?"<br>Mewtwo stepped aside from the doorway and motioned for her to lead.  
>Jen cautiously climbed to her feet and walked over to the doorway. "Anywhere? Excluding the facilities?"<br>Mewtwo nodded.  
>"What about White, her Pokemon, and Sabrina?"<br>"They will be fine. No harm will come to them. You have my word." Mewtwo said sincerely.  
>It wasn't exactly what Jen had meant, but it was good enough for now. As long as White, her Pokemon and Sabrina were safe, Jen's mind would be a little more at ease.<br>She walked to the edge of the doorway and looked out at the sea and sky. "_Where to go? I think I have a good idea, but I don't know how much of it may still be standing after Mewtwo's storm. Altomare was completely obliterated, so what would that mean for some of the other places I have been to?_"  
>Jen fell forward and flew through the air towards Kanto. The trip would take a while, but at least she was able to finally leave New Island and see what this world's Kanto looked like. "<em>Or for lack of better words, I'll be able to see the <em>_**reformed**__ Kanto."_  
>She heard Mewtwo following right behind her, but she didn't bother to look at him as he drifted to her side. The rain had just stopped falling, and the last thing she wanted was to cause a downpour.<br>They both remained silent as Jen led them towards Rota.  
>Jen would look down at the ground every so often to examine the landscape that they were passing over. Nothing looked the same to her. Mewtwo's storm had destroyed and reshaped everything that had once made up Kanto.<br>Although the sight of the reformed region was beautiful, and helped lighten Jen's mood by a smidge, it was mostly heartbreaking to think about how her home, or rather Black and White's home, was completely lost. There was nothing left of their Kanto to return to now.  
>Mewtwo noticed her glancing downwards every so often and watched for a change in her expression, but her features remained clouded. "<em>She is still unhappy and her mind remains closed.<em>"  
>Jen sensed him staring and turned her gaze slightly towards him. "We're almost there. Just a little longer." "<em>Unless the Tree isn't there anymore.<em>"  
>Mewtwo nodded and continued on in silence.<br>Sure enough, they finally flew over the mountains that once guarded the land that was once Rota. Jen's eyes scanned the landscape for the Tree, silently hoping and praying that it was still standing.  
>It was.<br>Jen's heart leapt as she made a beeline for the Tree.  
>Mewtwo flew faster as well in order to catch up with her. He looked past her at the Tree and frowned. "Interesting choice, hybrid."<br>Jen didn't acknowledge his comment. She was too eager to reach the Tree to listen to him.  
>She only slowed when she came within yards of the familiar clearing that Mew and Mewtwo had taken her friends and her to months ago. Very little had been changed by the storm. "<em>Good.<em>"  
>Mewtwo landed beside her and scanned the wooded area. "Why did you choose this place, hybrid?"<br>Jen hesitated before replying. "I have good memories here…on my side." She walked to the edge of the clearing and looked out towards what used to be Rota. Her expression fell to one of nostalgia as the memories flooded her mind.  
>She grabbed her sides, as if that would help keep herself from falling apart. The memories, even though they were happy, brought hot tears to her eyes.<br>The grass crunched beside her as Mewtwo stood beside her. She tried to hide the tears from him by letting a handful of hair cover the side of her face that was closest to him.  
>There was a long hush between them as they gazed out at the forested land.<br>"What is your name?"  
>The question just about stopped Jen's heart. "H-Huh?!"<br>"I never learned what your name was. You know mine, but I don't know yours."  
>Jen felt her knees slowly starting to buckle. "Jen…my name is Jen. Why do you ask?"<br>"I figured you would want me to start calling you by your name, rather than refer to you as hybrid."  
>Jen shook her head quickly as it once again started to rain. "<em>Oh God.<em>" "Please don't!" She sobbed. The new tears were now streaming down her cheeks. "Call me a hybrid or a Halfling! Hell, call me an abomination if you so desire, but please, please, please, Mewtwo, **don't** call me Jen."  
>Mewtwo stared at her dumbfounded. "Why, Jen?"<br>Jen's hands clenched into tight fists as she tried to keep herself from bursting into more tears, but, unfortunately, that ship had already sailed. "_I shouldn't have told him my name. Idiot!_" "Please don't."  
>"Je-"<br>"Don't!" Thunder boomed overhead as Jen cried out. She held herself tighter as she turned and bolted for one of the tunnels into the Tree.  
>She didn't hear Mewtwo following her, which was bittersweet. He would be mad with her later for running away, especially since he had allowed her to visit the Tree. Jen reluctantly slowed and waited for him…that was if he hadn't flown back to New Island to slaughter White and the others.<br>Her heart sunk even more at the thought of her alternate and friends dying because of her stupid and impulsive actions.  
>Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked up with red eyes to see Mewtwo. Jen quickly wiped her eyes, but averted her gaze to the ground. She waited to hear harsh words or for a rough hand to grab her arm, but none of that happened.<br>Much to her surprise, Mewtwo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and guided her farther down into the base of the Tree. He must have been to the Tree years ago, but Jen didn't question him on it.  
>It took them only a couple moments to reach the grand cavern of the Tree. Jen sighed quietly as her eyes wandered throughout the illuminated cavern, but they gradually fell upon what appeared to be a smashed in metal door.<br>"_Where did that come from?_" She wondered.  
>Mewtwo noticed her puzzled expression and steered her towards it.<br>The inside was near pitch black and littered with debris and junk. Jen held out one of her hands to summon a flash, which illuminated the short, cluttered hallway. Farther down the hallway, Jen could see the metal doors leading to a stairwell were torn off of their hinges by a large being and thrown carelessly to the side.  
>It was the remnants of an old, broken-into facility.<br>Jen shot Mewtwo a suspicious glance, silently asking if he had any knowledge as to what had occurred. He ignored her glance and continued onward through the eerie silence.  
>They only traveled down two flights before Mewtwo ushered her down the hallway and into an old locker room. Jen frowned as he kinetically pulled a folded up towel from the rusted rung on the wall and placed it around her shoulders.<br>"Dry off." He said as he walked over to the lockers.  
>Jen looked down at herself, confused. She was still soaking wet from the rain. "Right…" She took the towel from her shoulders and began drying her hair with it.<br>The sound of a couple locker doors slamming simultaneously caused Jen to flinch and pull the towel from her face.  
>"Sorry." Mewtwo apologized as he handed her the clothes that he had found left inside the lockers.<br>Jen nodded a thank you to him as she took the clothes and examined them. No socks or underwear.  
>She turned to some of the lockers beside her as she began walking towards the back and opened them. Luckily enough, there was underwear, socks, and a small brush left in some that she quickly grabbed and shoved into the clothes that Mewtwo had handed her.<br>Jen eventually made it all the way to the back to change, which turned out to be a showering area. She set the towel and clothes down by one of the sinks and examined the showers.  
>"<em>I highly doubt the plumbing still works.<em>" She thought to herself as she neared one of the showers.  
>Apparently, unbeknownst to her, this facility had motion detecting showerheads…for some reason. Cold water jetted out of the shower, scaring the crap out of Jen.<br>She let loose a high pitched scream as her whole entire being was soaked again. She backed away from the shower shivering as it shut itself off. At least she was clean now. "_Not funny._"  
>"Are you alright?" Mewtwo asked, suddenly beside her.<br>Jen jumped at the sound of how close he was. She was just way too high strung at the moment. She shut her eyes, hoping to calm her nerves down before something else spooked her. All she wanted was to get out of her drenched clothes and leave this facility.  
>Mewtwo sighed with what sounded like relief before taking the hint and walking back towards the lockers.<br>Jen quickly stripped out of her old clothes and into the dry and rather nicely preserved clothes. The outfit was simple; a blue t-shirt, cargo pants, and a zip-up hoodie.  
>She ran the brush that she found through her messy hair before folding her wet clothes up and carried them out of the shower area under her arm.<br>As soon as she walked back to the front of the locker room she spotted Mewtwo, who had been waiting patiently at the door. He held a hand out to her. Jen stared at the extended hand blankly for a moment before shaking her head and walking past him.  
>He still managed to place a hand on her shoulder, and guided her back into the cavern. Though, as they ascended up the stairwell, Jen cast a glance downward into the darkness, not knowing how far below she would be able to see. There were only three floors below them before dirt and crystals could be seen springing up from the ground below.<br>"Are you ready to leave or would you-"  
>"How many people were in that facility?" Jen asked quickly, but quietly.<br>"I don't know. It was still mostly under construction when my clones and I found it years ago."  
>Jen narrowed her eyes at him. "So what happened to all of the workers and people who were going to live here? What did you do to them?"<br>"I did nothing. My clones and I just watched. This Tree did all the work."  
>"What do you mean by that? Tell me."<br>Mewtwo loomed over her, but Jen didn't back down. "It would be easier if I showed you instead."  
>Jen's eyes widened. "Not gonna happen! You are not getting inside of my head."<br>"I won't. You will be seeing into mine."  
>Jen was silent. Was he serious? She had yet to see into even her Mewtwo's mind. "<em>This could be a trick…<em>"  
>Mewtwo shut his eyes and waited for Jen. Jen shut her eyes as well and concentrated on keeping all of her thoughts and memories blocked as she dove into the memory Mewtwo wanted her to see.<p>

Mewtwo and his clones had just broken through the first metal doors of the facility, but it was empty. There did appear to have been a struggle against something as the group moved towards the stairwell's door.  
>The clones didn't hesitate to burst through the stairwell. Mewtwo could see them lung for a smaller group of Gurdurrs and Conkeldurrs. A handful of Cheater balls breezed past him and absorbed the Pokemon.<br>Once the stairwell was cleared, the clones descended to the lower levels to find more Pokemon and their humans. Mewtwo began following them, but stopped when he saw them reappear within the stairwell.  
>"There aren't any humans here."<br>"There are only Pokemon in this facility."  
>Mewtwo frowned and glanced up at one of the Cheater balls that were hovering in the air. He reached into the trapped Pokémon's mind to see what exactly had happened.<br>Strange sap-like goo was coming from the floors and the walls as the humans worked on the facility. At first, they thought little of it, but once the humans brought in larger amounts of technology to dig lower and deeper into the Tree, the more the technology and people began to disappear.  
>Eventually, the goo began attacking and absorbing the humans and technology without secrecy or hesitation. Both humans and their Pokemon tried to fight back, but nothing seemed to stop the goo. Soon enough, only the Pokemon were left.<br>Mewtwo blinked and looked back at the abandoned facility. His clones looked at him, curious as to what he had seen. "We're done here. Let's go."

Jen shook herself out of the memory and took a step backwards. In a way, she was kind of glad that it hadn't been Mewtwo who had done something to the humans. "_The Tree was absorbing the humans and their machines, but leaving the Pokemon_."  
>Mewtwo was grimacing at her.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing." He growled before turning his gaze towards the ceiling of the cavern. "Your storm has yet to end."<br>"Sorry." She said slowly. "Why are you so mad, Mewtwo? Did you see something in my mind?" Jen quickly searched her mind for anything that Mewtwo could have seen, but everything was blocked from him.  
>Mewtwo sighed and spoke to her in a calmer tone. "Why is it that you call me by my name, but you don't want me to call you by your name?"<br>"Do you want me to call you something else? Like master?" Jen hissed.  
>"No." He turned back to her with a relaxed expression. "Just call me by my name."<br>Jen was utterly confused now. "_First, he's mad, and now he's relaxed…he doesn't know that Kenji is Mewtwo, does he? No. He would have remained mad if he did._"  
>"You said that you had good memories here. What were they of?" Mewtwo asked. He was standing right in front of her now.<br>Jen flinched. She hadn't noticed him walk over to her. "T-They were of Kenji. I met Kenji here in Rota." She replied cautiously as she moved towards the waterfall-fed pond.  
>Mewtwo grew silent.<br>"Why did you and your clones try to attack only this facility in regards to the ones in all the other regions?" Jen asked, hoping to change the subject.  
>"I did not want any humans living in the mainland. Once you were found, the other facilities would be destroyed."<br>Jen sat down and took in this grave information. "You haven't…started that, have you? Destroying the others, I mean?"  
>"No. I haven't."<br>Relief rushed over her as she lowered her head and sighed. "Umm…when exactly were you planning on doing that?"  
>"You do not need to know that."<br>"Why not?" Jen growled.  
>Mewtwo didn't respond. Instead, he was staring back up at the crystal hanging above them again.<br>"Mewtwo?"  
>"How much longer do you wish to stay here?" He asked after a while of silence.<br>"I don't know. I was hoping a little longer, but-"  
>Mewtwo didn't wait for her to finish. He drifted over to the pond and laid down on the grass.<br>Jen watched him for a moment before realizing that his eyes were shut. "I had a feeling you didn't get enough sleep earlier."

Jen smirked and turned on her side, away from him, and followed suit. She needed the rest from all the excitement today. She was mostly tired from playing with the kids earlier that day, but the spooks from the facility and dealing with Mewtwo just added onto her exhaustion.  
>Mewtwo opened his eyes slightly so he could see Jen resting on her side. Little did Jen know, he had seen into her mind, but everything was blocked and locked away…except for one, buried memory.<br>While Jen was busy watching Mewtwo's memory, Mewtwo had been trying to exhume the memory without alerting her. He was successful…  
>Memories of flames exploded into his mind's eye as he tried to watch it, but he quickly backed out with a scowl on his face. That was also around the time that Jen had finished watching the memory of the goo.<br>"_What was that memory of? A suppressed fear?_" After a long moment of pondering this, Mewtwo's eyes slowly began to shut as he drifted off to sleep.  
>Unfortunately, his nap was cut short as Jen shot up and covered her mouth, muffling the screams that erupted from her.<br>Mewtwo watched as the horrified girl shook with fright from the night terror she had just had. "Jen?"  
>Jen turned on him with eyes of fear. No, they were filled with complete and utter terror.<br>Before he could say or do anything, let alone blink, Jen hugged him tightly. He lay there frozen with her arms around him as her being shook with fear-filled sobs. For a good long moment, Mewtwo had no clue what to do. "…"  
>He instinctively wanted to shove her away, but…instead he slowly lifted his arms up and wrapped them around her. Jen leaned into him and rested her head on his chest.<br>Mewtwo stared at the top of her head as her cries dwindled back to nothing. This was new to him. "_Was the memory really so horrible?_"  
>Jen's embrace loosened as her gaze slowly moved up towards his face. "M-Mewtwo?" Her voice sounded closer normal now that realization was dawning on her. Her eyes darted around the cavern as her mind quickly processed where she was.<br>Not her world.  
>She hastily pushed away from Mewtwo and rolled back over onto her side, face burning, bright red. "Sorry." She squeaked pitifully.<br>"Sorry?"  
>Mewtwo stared at her in bewilderment. "<em>What just happened?<em>"

**Da bed -** (lc_230810_05 + swing-rest-outdoor-seating-537x354 )  
><strong>AN Forgive me with the French translations...I was using Google Translate...I don't know any French...**


	32. Mission Impossible

Following Libby and the others  
>The group of four had snuck to the lower level of the base; avoiding grunts and searching for any Legendries who may have a gem. It wasn't easy with a larger group, but they were going to need as much help as they could get in collecting a gem.<br>"Libby, hold up!" Ash cried as he peered into one of the rooms that they were passing. "Look. They have more of those shadow balls in there."  
>The teens ran over to the door and peered in through the window. Sure enough, there was a box full of them. Beside the box, though, was a sleeping Cipher peon, who had his feet propped up on the box.<br>"Why do you think the Cipher peon is guarding those Pokeballs?" N asked. "It seems rather strange to me."  
>The group looked back at the box and frowned.<br>"Do you think that they could contain our Pokemon?" Ash asked aloud. There was a slight hint of rising hope in his voice.  
>Lacy shrugged. "They would have all been placed within Pokeballs to use later. Those Pokeballs just might contain your Pokemon."<br>Ash, eager to get his Pokemon back, pushed the door open as quietly as he could. N grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the hallway.  
>"What?" Ash snapped. "We need to get our-"<br>Libby and N clamped their hands down on his mouth to shut him up. "Hush! There is more than one grunt in there." They said as they gestured to a Galactic grunt pacing the back of the room.  
>"You guys stay here. I'll be back." Lacy said as she and Zangoose entered into the room.<br>None of the grunts gave her a second glance as she walked up to the box of Pokeballs. "Hey, dude. Are these empty or do they have Pokemon inside?"  
>The peon didn't wake up.<br>Lacy kicked the box, startling the Cipher peon awake. "Are these empty or not?"  
>"Stupid bitch. What?" He growled.<br>Lacy pointed to the box. "Are. Those. Empty?"  
>"No. They're filled with the Pokemon we took from the brats earlier. Why? And the Hell did you wake me up?"<br>"Lovrina wants to test her Snag Machine on more Pokemon. She's starting off with the weaker ones before she moves onto the Legendries." Lacy replied curtly as she snatched the box from the ground. "And don't let me catch you sleeping on the job again. For all you know, one of the brats could have snuck in here and taken their Pokemon back."  
>"Hehe. I like to see them try." The Galactic grunt snickered.<br>Lacy rolled her eyes and walked back into the hallway with Zangoose right behind her. They shut the door before they could hear anything the peon and grunt said afterwards.  
>"You are so deceptive, it's unnerving." N muttered as Lacy held the box up to him.<br>"It's a gift that has saved our hides multiple times." Libby snickered as she picked up a handful of the black Pokeballs and attached them to her belt.  
>"Plus, it's fun fooling these idiots." Lacy giggled as she turned to Ash and held the box up to him. "I bet you guys never thought you would see a Rocket grunt handing your Pokemon back to you, huh?"<br>Ash chuckled as he strapped the remaining Pokeballs back onto his belt. "There's a first for everything…plus, you're only a mole in Team Rocket."  
>Lacy nodded before she and Zangoose began ushering everyone onward. "We should start looking for a gem again. Those grunts are going to be calling Lovrina or someone to see if my bluff was true."<br>"Can I check to see which Pokeball has Pikachu in it?" Ash asked, while walking farther down the hallway.  
>"No. I know you want to see him again, Ash, but that would be a bad idea. They are all in Lovrina's Pokeballs." Libby explained.<br>"Their hearts will be closed, which means they will attack you and probably run off the second that they get the chance." Lacy added.  
>Ash nodded grimly.<br>A loud and furious cry came from somewhere in front of them.  
>N grimaced as the cries grew louder. "They sound so mad. We must help them." He took off running towards the screams, but was stopped at a vault door that was bolted shut. He glanced around for a way to open it and noticed a keypad on the wall next to the door. "<em>We need the code.<em>"  
>"N, you idiot, don't run off like that! We're trying not to get caught again." Libby snapped. "We will save all of them in time, but right now we need to focus on getting a gem for Colress."<br>"They sound like they are suffering-"  
>"N, hush!"<br>"But-"  
>Lacy pushed past N and the others and approached the door. She punched in a couple buttons before turning back to the group with a smile. "1996PK."<br>The door budged as the magnetized, metal bolts inside the vault door retracted; breaking the magnetic pull that kept the door sealed.  
>She pulled the door open, releasing the shrieks from inside, and gestured for everyone to enter. However, once they walked past the doorway, each of the teens froze in horror.<br>They were standing on top of a large catwalk, overlooking dozens of cells in a prison area that was as big, if not bigger, than a stadium. Each cell sounded like it contained one of the many captured and shadow-turned Legendries.  
>"<em>This is horrible.<em>" They all unknowingly hissed in unison.  
>"We should free all of them." N growled.<br>"Would that be wise at a time like this? Their minds are all in a primal state. They may—excuse me, will not hesitate to attack us." Lacy pointed out.  
>"Couldn't you be able to control some of them with your Snag Machine?" Ash asked, pointing to the device that was still on Lacy's arm.<br>"Maybe, but we had trouble with the Beasts after over using both them and the machines. You also need to remember that just about all the other grunts have a Snag Machine. One Snag Machine against a hundred others is not going to work." Lacy grumbled. "But, if and when we find a Legendary with a gem, I may be able to keep them still while one of you guys grab the gem."  
>"I think I know just who to find." Libby said as she began running across the catwalk to the stairs.<br>"Who are you looking for, Lib?" Ash asked as he and the others trailed behind her past multiple cells.  
>Libby glanced from side to side as she led them through the rows of cells. Each one had a long window that stretched across the cell doors, allowing the teens to look inside and see which Legendries were being held inside.<br>"Are those scanners beside the cells?" N asked as he noticed the light blue pads hanging beside each cell.  
>Lacy nodded. "It makes it harder for intruders to free them. Giovanni didn't want you guys freeing any of the Legendries."<br>"Where is he?"  
>"Who, Lib?" Lacy asked.<br>Libby was about to answer, but stopped abruptly in front of one of the cells. "Ho-Oh!"  
>"Oh, right! Ho-Oh still has his gem…but I thought he was still outside waiting for us." Ash exclaimed. "When was he caught? You know what? Forget about that. How do we open his cell? We won't need Giovanni's or some elite's hand for the scanner, will we?"<br>"Nope. Just a Snag Machine." Lacy replied as she placed her hand with the Snag Machine on top of the scanner. She waited as the two machines linked with each other. The scanner bleeped and changed screens, revealing a sequence of texts and a touch screen option.

**Legendary Bird, Ho-Oh.**

**Cell door:**

**Open Close**

Lacy selected the open option and waited as the cell door buzzed and slowly opened upward. Libby, N, and Ash stood a little ways back from the cells door, ready just in case Ho-Oh tried to attack or charge them.  
>The enormous Bird stood at the back of his cell, glowering at them with sinister, red eyes. He gradually arched his back, making himself look more intimidating towards the teens. When that didn't seem to work, he spread his wings and cawed loudly at them.<br>"Ho-Oh, please calm down. It's us. N, Ash, and me, Libby." Libby said gently with both hands raised in the air; showing Ho-Oh that she meant no harm.  
>"Careful, Libby." Lacy said as she watched Ho-Oh cautiously. She slowly raised her Snag Machine to him, hoping to get him to stay still while the others took his gem.<br>Ho-Oh glared at Lacy and launched a sacred fire at the green-haired girl. Lacy leapt out of the way and hid behind the outside wall as Ho-Oh continued to spew fire at her. Luckily, no one else had to jump out of the way of Ho-Oh's attack.  
>"Ho-Oh, stop! Lacy is on our side!" N cried.<br>"Guys, grab the gem. We've got company." Ash exclaimed as he pointed towards the catwalks above them.  
>Sure enough, there were a handful of grunts running across the catwalks with their gazes dead-set on the teens.<br>Libby, without hesitation, sprinted for Ho-Oh, whose attention was now focused on her. He lifted him head up and attempted to skewer her with his beak, but Libby evaded the attack and leapt on top of his neck.  
>This enraged Ho-Oh as he turned his head around to grab her with his beak.<br>"Ash, make yourself sound like Jen. And sound rude." N cried hurriedly.  
>Ash glared at N. "No, what the heck would that do?"<br>"Just do it!" N roared.  
>"Hey, Ho-Oh! Over here, you over-sized chicken!" Ash cried in the best Jen-like impression he could muster.<br>Ho-Oh's head snapped forward. Both boys could have sworn they saw flames in his eyes. Ho-Oh spread his wings again and cawed furiously. Everyone in the room was forced to their knees as they covered their ears from Ho-Oh's scream.  
>"Lacy, when are you going to use your machine?" N hissed as he climbed back onto his feet.<br>"You think I haven't been trying?" Lacy growled as she attempted once again to use her Snag Machine on Ho-Oh.  
>Nothing seemed to change.<br>Once Ho-Oh realized that Jen was nowhere in sight, he cawed at the boys again, threateningly, and directed his attention back to Libby. He shook and lurched as he tried to throw her off of his back. Libby dug her fingers into the Legendry's feathers and held on for dear life.  
>"Ho-Oh, remember us! We are your friends!" N cried as he tried to approach the Legendary.<br>"N, stay back." Ash ordered as he pulled N away from the thrashing Bird.  
>Ho-Oh was growing angrier and angrier as his attempts to throw Libby to the ground were to no avail. A tight pulling around his neck suddenly spooked him into slamming into the cell walls.<br>"Ugh! Ho-Oh, chill! It's just me!" Libby hissed as she buried her fingers into the back of his neck. "Relax." She said soothingly as she ran her fingers through his darkened feathers, massaging his neck.  
>This seemed to calm Ho-Oh down a little. He stopped his thrashing, but he continued to growl menacingly at her.<br>"Good boy, Ho-Oh. Just relax. I'm going to take the gem from around your neck and give it to Colress, alright? He needs it to help **all** of us get out of this place. You'll be on the surface, in the sky, again." Libby cooed softly as she began pulling once again at the string around his neck.  
>Ho-Oh tensed up as the string snapped.<br>Libby quickly pulled the gem into her hand and shot Ash a 'heads-up' look before hurling it at him. "Catch!"  
>Ash caught the gem and looked back at Libby, waiting for her to jump off of Ho-Oh.<br>"Go!" She snapped.  
>Ash and Lacy took off towards the entrance, while N hesitated. "Libby, hurry!"<br>Libby tried to climb off of Ho-Oh's back, but immediately, had to dig her fingers back into his feathers as he lurched again. "Leaveme!"  
>"Libby, we-"<br>"GO!"  
>Lacy ran back for N and dragged him hastily away. The sound of running grunts could be heard coming closer and closer to the cell.<br>Libby, bracing herself for the pain, let go of Ho-Oh and sailed through the air. She landed on the ground hard and felt something…things crack. She groaned through clenched teeth and held her aching side. Her foot felt a little tingly as well…  
>The grunts were now only yards away from the cell. They would surely see Libby running from the cell, but she had to at least try and get away. She could use herself to give the others more time to get the gem to Colress.<br>Libby rolled onto her stomach and tried painfully to climb to her feet, but something heavy pinned her to the ground. She cried out as her side erupted in stinging pain. Gritting her teeth, Libby peered over her shoulder at the Legendary, who was holding her down with one of his talons. "Ho-Oh…"

The grunts stopped in front of Ho-Oh's cell and pointed the barrels of their stun guns into the cell. Ho-Oh hissed at them.  
>"Close its cell. The intruders got away." A Magma grunt ordered.<br>The cell door slowly began to close, but Ho-Oh didn't seem at all bothered. Once, the cell door was completely shut, he sat down and unfurled one of his wings. The blue-haired girl that he had pinned under his claw only moments ago looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.  
>"Thanks, Ho-Oh." Libby said softly as she scratched the feathers of his wing.<p>

A few minutes later—Following Ash and the others  
>Lacy led the boys back to Colress, who was still working with his alternate on the gateway. It hadn't been easy, but they managed to sneak past the grunts in the prison.<br>He turned to the group with a smile that slowly faded when he saw that Libby was missing. "You're missing somebody. Where is Libby?"  
>Lacy took the gem from Ash and tossed it to Colress. "I'm going back for her. You three stay here and get that gateway working."<br>As she was about to leave, a small, barely audible vibrating noise echoed within the room. Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "It's Libby." He cried when he saw the caller ID.  
>He hit the call button and held the phone up to his ear. "Libby, are you alright?"<br>"Ya, I'm…good. Did you get the gem to Colress?"  
>"Yep. He has it. Do you want us to come and get you? Did you manage to get out of Ho-Oh's cell?"<br>"No. I'm still with Ho-Oh. He's not trying to attack me anymore, which is good for now…just stay with N and Colress." Libby ordered. "And tell Lacy to stay right where she is. She's better off staying and helping you guys."  
>"What?! Lib, I know you're crazy, but this is going too far. You're in the same cell as Ho-Oh. Hang on. I'm putting you on speaker." Ash placed his phone down on one of the tables in the room and switched it to speaker. "Alright, now everyone can hear you."<br>Lacy walked over to the phone and spoke firmly. "Libby, Ho-Oh could attack you at any moment. It is not thinking clearly. We will-"  
>"If it'll put your mind at ease, then I promise you guys, I'll find a way out of this cell by the end of the day…unless it's night right now…I don't know. I'll find my way out and back to you guys."<br>"Unscathed?" Ash asked.  
>"Too late for that. I cracked a rib or two when I let go of Ho-Oh, but other than that, yes, I'll return 'unscathed'."<br>Lacy threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. "Libby! Damn it! We're coming to get you."  
>"Don't, Lace! You guys need to focus on finishing Colresss'…Colresses'…UGH! Their gateway. Finish it and find Jen, then you can come and get me, unless I've already gotten out of this cell. Kay?"<br>"Libby, your sister is going to murder me if you are not seen with me alive." Lacy complained. She was growing really irritated with Libby's stubbornness.  
>"That's why you are to stay with the boys. Tell them about our device; The Snap."<br>"The what?" N asked with a puzzled frown.  
>Lacy smirked and looked over at Colress, who was giving his unseen alternate a quizzical look.<br>"My other seems amused by your mechanism's name. He says that he has heard many stories about how you and Black have used it to scare many residences in your facility. Who is Black?"  
>"That's Libby's nickname." Ash spoke up. "We took on colors for nicknames because we were all jealous of Red."<br>Colress chuckled before turning back to Lacy. "So tell us about this Snap mechanism. It'll surely help time pass faster as I work."  
>Lacy nodded and began explaining what the Snap was and how it worked.<br>"And why would Jen be hunting you down?" Ash asked with a snicker. He wasn't quite following yet.  
>"She saw me use it on Libby, but she doesn't know that it was just the device. No offense, Lib, but I'm a little reluctant towards your sister returning so soon."<br>"Lacy, I understand you're scared, but Jen will not hurt you so long as you are either with one of the boys, Colress, or me. Savvy?" Libby chirped. "You boys had just better be ready to explain everything to Jen the moment you see her. Heck, tell her twice. She can be a little slow at times."  
>Ash and N snickered. "Lacy will have nothing to fear. We'll keep her safe from Jen if the need arises."<br>N glanced over at Colress, who was staring at the open air. It looked as if Colress had completely lost his mind, but thanks to Lacy and Libby's earlier explanation they received while they were sneaking through the base, both boys learned of Colress's alternate. "How is the gateway coming along, Colress?"  
>"N, I was just given the gem. Give me another minute or so before you ask me questions like that." Colress said as he studied the air.<br>The teens waited in silence as Colress conversed with his alternate and examined the unseen blueprints on his other's side. "Well?"  
>"It may be a day and a half…or less. I will need all of you to help me. I do not have all of the parts that are required with me. That'll be your job…sorry."<br>N and the others sighed.  
>"Hehe, suckers." Libby giggled from the other side of the phone.<br>"Just give us a list, Colress." Lacy muttered as she stuck her tongue out at Ash's phone.  
>The blue, swirled-haired man nodded as he began scribbling down items and tools he would need to build the gateway. "And bring back a ton of food. Preferably hard foods…like apples or something. Actually, bring everything that you can. Here, take the bag."<br>"Getting hungry, Colress?" Ash joked as Colress handed him the list and empty bag.  
>"I'll explain my reasoning later. Now go!"<p>

Back in the cell with Libby and Ho-Oh  
>A couple minutes had passed since Libby had been locked inside Ho-Oh's cell. Now, with nothing better to do, she found herself whistling the tune of "<em>On Top of Mount Silver (Smokey<em>)".  
>Her whistling, thankfully, didn't seem to bother Ho-Oh. Although, he did look up from time-to-time to caw furiously at all the other screams and shrieks of the other imprisoned Legendries.<br>Libby stopped whistling each time he did this and held her side as he shifted with her still under his wing. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared of the fact that he could randomly decide to attack her. She had tried very hard to sound brave and unfazed by the fact that she was still trapped with Ho-Oh while she spoke to Lacy and the others.  
>Libby was glad that Ho-Oh somehow recognized and or remembered her. "<em>I just hope Jen can see through my dyed hair too before she murders Lacy.<em>"  
>Ho-Oh glared at her as a Legendary above them could be heard slamming itself into the walls of its cell. He was waiting for her to start whistling again.<br>Libby licked her lips and started the song up again. "_I wonder if Mew, Mewtwo, and Latias are somewhere in this prison. Then again, Giovanni may want the Mews closer to him just in case. Hmm._"  
>"Lovrina said she needs what now?"<br>Libby stopped her whistling as the voices grew nearer. Ho-Oh didn't react to her stopping.  
>"Giovanni wants her to create something for him. I don't know what though. I didn't get all of the details, but she asked for a Legendary."<br>"Huh…"  
>"Did she say which one?"<br>"No, not really. I'm just figuring one of the small ones. They're easier to control with the Snag Machines anyway."  
>"Ha! We can give her Meloetta."<br>Libby scowled at the window. She couldn't see the grunts, but they were sure as Hell loud enough for her to hear them. Heck, anyone who wanted to talk in this prison would have to scream in order to be heard over the shrieks of the Legendries. "_Those damn bastards._"  
>She looked back at Ho-Oh, but he had his head on the ground with his eyes shut. He hadn't been paying attention to the grunts walking around outside of the cell.<br>"_It would be unwise to wake him. Perhaps the others can look into what Lovrina has planned._" Libby thought to herself as she took out her phone. "Guys, you still there?"  
>"Hello, Libby. Ash left his phone with me while they went to collect my tools for me." Colress responded. "How are you holding up?"<br>"I'm alright. There are a couple grunts outside of the cell. They said Giovanni wants Lovrina to build him something, and it sounds like they are going to be using Meloetta and other Legendries as possible test subjects."  
>Colress was silent.<br>"When will the others be back?"  
>"I don't know, but I will tell them to investigate once they have returned. I can only imagine what Giovanni is having that immature girl create." Colress sighed heavily. "She's immature on my side!"<br>"Huh?"  
>"I was talking to myself."<br>Libby chuckled, but that caused her grab at her side again. "Ouch…funny, Colress. Just tell the others about Lovrina and finish that gateway."  
>"Will do…Are you sure you are alright in Ho-Oh's cell?"<br>Libby glanced over at Ho-Oh. He was still fast asleep. "Yeah. I'll call you guys if anything changes…uh, Colress?"  
>"Uh-huh?"<br>"How flawed could Lovrina's Snag Machines possibly be?"  
>Colress paused for a moment in thought. "Explain."<br>"What is its purpose?"  
>"Libby, I believe you have already witnessed what her machines purpose is-"<br>Libby groaned and rolled her eyes. "Humor me for a sec, Colress."  
>"Her machine creates shadow Pokemon by shutting their hearts completely. This enables their darker and more primal sides to be unleashed." Colress explained. "Why?"<br>Libby stared at Ho-Oh and pursed her lips. "No reason. Just curious."  
>"Huh?! But-"<br>"Shush, Colress. Ho-Oh is asleep. Don't be rude." Libby scolded in a hushed tone. "I'll call you guys if anything happens later. Kay? Thanks!"  
>Before Colress could respond, Libby lowered the volume on her phone and replaced in in her pocket. She glanced back at the window and listened for the grunts, but they were long gone. Libby grimaced and leaned into Ho-Oh's wing. Her side stung again, forcing her to move into another position.<br>"_I shouldn't have landed like that._" Libby groaned to herself as she got comfortable. She wouldn't be leaving for a while.


	33. Stay With Me Forever

Earlier  
>Jen hadn't slept very much after being awoken from her sleep by the horrid memory. She sat staring at the waterfall with a blank, but tired expression. "<em>Mewtwo must have done something while I was watching his memory. Why would he unbury it? I should have been more careful.<em>" She berated herself.  
>She could hear Mewtwo shifting beside her, but she resisted the want to look at him.<br>"I take it you couldn't fall back to sleep."  
>Jen flinched at the sound of his voice.<br>Mewtwo sighed and sat up. "What?"  
>"You caught me off guard. I thought you were still asleep."<br>"Hmm." He wasn't buying it.  
>After a long moment of silence, Jen crawled to the edge of the pond. She cupped both of her hands together and scooped up a handful of water to drink. As she brought her hands up to drink, a large orb of water rose out of the pond and drifted over to Mewtwo. Jen looked over her shoulder and watched as the orb decreased in size as Mewtwo drank from it.<br>Once he had finished, he looked over at Jen and held a hand out to her.  
>Jen was about to turn him away again, but stopped when she sensed the water moving behind her. Sure enough, another sphere was forming in front of her.<br>"It is easier to drink this way."  
>Jen looked at the watery sphere before glancing down at her wet hands. All of the water had slipped through her fingers while she was focused on Mewtwo. She looked back up at the water and took it in her hands. "Why are you being nice to me?"<br>"Would you prefer that I was not?" He asked in all seriousness.  
>Jen didn't know how to respond. "<em>If I say 'yes', does that mean White and her Pokemon will no longer be spared?<em>"  
>Mewtwo knelt beside her. "I'll decide for you if you don't-"<br>"Just be kind to White, her Pokemon, and Sabrina." Jen replied abruptly. "I don't care what you do to me…please continue to spare them."  
>"And why would I do that?"<br>Jen shrugged. She tried to make it seem nonchalant, but there was worry in her expression.  
>Mewtwo watched her for a moment as she drank from the watery orb before standing. Jen looked up at him and climbed to her feet. "Is there another place you wish to go to before we return?"<br>Jen thought for a moment. "_Could we go to the Sky Pillar? Would this world's Rayquaza come if we tried to visit?...That may turn out to be a bad idea. What would Mewtwo do to him? Wait…he's still being nice._"  
>Mewtwo edged closer to her when she didn't respond.<br>"There's…I can't think of anywhere else to go."  
>"Very well." He said simply, while walking away from the pond.<br>Jen trailed after him, but made sure to keep a good distance away from him. "_…Déjà vu much?_"  
>Mewtwo cast a glance back at Jen. She looked distracted with her thoughts. He suddenly stopping and turning on her.<br>Jen was slow to react to this, and wound up bumping into Mewtwo. She stiffened and took a quick step back. "S-Sorry."  
>Mewtwo didn't move, nor did he say anything. He just narrowed his eyes at her; studying her expression.<br>"What?" Jen asked sheepishly.  
>Mewtwo didn't reply right away, but when he did, his response came off sounding bitter. "Nothing."<br>"Were you trying to get back inside my head again?" Jen growled. "Not cool, Mewtwo."  
>"Your mind is too protected for me to see anything."<br>"But you were still trying to see into my mind, weren't you? You saw into my suppressed memory. Why did you unbury it? I was trying to forget about it for a reason." Jen's voice was starting to crack.  
>"<em>Because I am sick and tired of not knowing what is bothering you. When I laugh, you cringe. If I try to be kind to you, you turn away. Any moment of content and peace that we have usually turns bitter. Why? Is it because I killed those humans you called friends all those years ago? You must learn that no human can be trusted. Not even the human that you are fond of can be trusted. Your alternate and her Pokemon are exceptions, for now, but only because you had asked for some human interaction while in my world. The psychic was originally going to be the only one to fill that role, but your alternate was with you when you arrived. And now, you're only staying because of them.<em>" Mewtwo wanted to voice this, but decided against it.  
>Even though his silence wouldn't help the situation, he didn't want to risk making it worse than it was.<br>Jen sighed and lowered her gaze. "Let's just go." She drifted past him and led the way out of the Tree.  
>"Jen…wait." Mewtwo called as he stopped at the exit of the cavern.<br>"Don't call me that." Jen begged.  
>"Is there a reason why you don't want me to call you Jen? Did your world's Mewtwo call you something else?"<br>Jen shook her head.  
>"So why can't I use your name?"<br>Jen slowly looked at him. She opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn't think of how to answer. Not without telling Mewtwo the truth. "…Please, just call me hybrid. I've gotten used to you calling me that."  
>Mewtwo quietly drifted over to her side and spun her around so she was facing him. "Can I call you something else?"<br>Jen frowned. "Depends. What do you have in mind?"  
>Mewtwo didn't respond. Instead he leaned in towards her.<br>"M-Mewtwo?"  
>"Mi."<br>"Mi?" Jen asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "O-Okay. Mi works."  
>"Is there anywhere else you wish to go to in the mainland before we return to New Island, Mi?" Mewtwo asked.<br>"Umm…can we just roam?"  
>Mewtwo nodded before taking a step back. "Lead the way, Mi."<br>Jen didn't hesitate to leave the tunnels. "_Why'd he choose Mi? Am I even saying that right?_" She looked over her shoulder at Mewtwo. "Why Mi?"  
>His only response was a smirk.<p>

A little while later  
>Mewtwo and Jen had been roaming through the sky as they soared aimlessly over the region. Jen was enjoying the open air, and could even feel some of the remaining moisture in the air from her storm. It felt relaxing…even with this world's Mewtwo flying beside her. She let her eyes shut for a moment as the wind rushed through her hair.<br>"Mi!"  
>Jen flinched and snapped her head back at Mewtwo just as he grabbed her around the waist and dove out of the way of a Spearow. "…"<br>"Be more careful, little one." Mewtwo said sternly to the little Pokemon.  
>"Sorry. We saw you flying overhead and tried to get your attention. I've been learning how to fly and—is that the Halfling?" Spearow asked in awe. "Cool!"<br>"Say you're sorry, Sere, and come back down." A Fearow cawed from below.  
>"Coming, mama. Sorry, Mewtwo. Sorry, Halfling." Sere said apologetically as she began to descend. "See you later."<br>Mewtwo looked at Jen from the corner of his eye and grinned. "Actually, we'll join you."  
>Sere beamed at Mewtwo and Jen. "Really?! Sweet!" She cried as she dive bombed for her group of friends. "Hey, guys. Guess what?"<br>Mewtwo chuckled at the young Pokemons' contagious joy. "Shall we?"  
>"I don't really have a choice at the moment, do I?" Jen asked with a small chuckle as she pointed to his arms still holding her.<br>"No, you don't." He teased. He descended, while still holding her, but eventually released her before landing on the ground. Jen wound up landing a little ways behind Mewtwo.  
>"Evening, Mewtwo. To what do we owe the pleasure?" A mother Kangaskhan asked kindly. "Is this the Halfling that we have been hearing about?"<br>Mewtwo nodded and stepped to the side so everyone could see Jen. She looked at everyone in the clearing, but she didn't meet any of their gazes.  
>The Kangaskhan approached Jen and smiled a kind, maternal smile. "It's so nice to finally meet you."<br>Unlike most of the adults standing before her and staring her down, Jen didn't seem too nervous about the mother Kangaskhan. "T-Thank you. It's nice to meet you too." Jen said with a small grin. She looked down at the mother Pokemon's pouch and saw a baby Kangaskhan staring back at her with wide eyes. "Hi."  
>"You look funny." The baby chirped.<br>"Don't be rude, dear." The mother said sternly.  
>"Sorry, funny girl."<br>Jen couldn't help, but chuckle at the child's nickname for her.  
>"Halfling!" A familiar voice cried.<br>Jen knelt down as the little Riolu ran up to her and hugged Jen around her neck. "Funny how we keep running into one another, huh?"  
>Riolu backed away from her and giggled. "That's because we're friends. Uh oh. Your braid came out."<br>"Yeah, it was falling apart and getting tangled. Perhaps you can do something with it later." Jen smiled.  
>Riolu nodded eagerly before grabbing Jen's hand. "I wanna introduce you to everybody. Li (Litleo) isn't here so it's up to me to introduce you to our friends."<br>"Who decided that?" One of the young ones, an Eevee, cried.  
>"I did! Now hush, Jac! That's Jac by the way." Riolu stated as she pointed to the young Eevee.<br>"_I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was Mew in disguise._" Jen thought humorously to herself.  
>Riolu continued to point to each of her friends and introduce them to Jen, but it was going to take her much longer than a one-time meeting to learn all of their names. "Think you can remember all of those names?"<br>"I'll try, but you still haven't told me yours."  
>Riolu blinked and cocked her head to the side. "My daddy said it earlier. Weren't you listening? It's Honey."<br>"Oh, yeah. Sorry."  
>"Hey, guys, do you all want to play flash tag? The sun is almost completely gone." One of the kids, Davy, a Larvitar, suggested.<br>"Ya!"  
>"I'm game!"<br>"This'll be fun with Halfling. Do you know how to play?"  
>Jen nodded. "The 'It' kid uses flash to locate any hiding kids, right?" "<em>It should be a lot like flashlight tag, if I'm not mistaken.<em>"  
>The children nodded. "But a lot of us don't know flash or any abilities that can create light, so we have to pair up with someone who does."<br>"Cool."  
>"Uh…do we have to play?" A little Ralts, Max, asked timidly.<br>"Huh?"  
>"What's the matter? Why don't you want to play?"<br>"You're not scared of that stupid ghost story that Ursa and Naz told us about the other day, are you?"  
>"Ghost story? That sounds interesting." Jen spoke up. "What is it about?"<br>Some of the children snickered mischievously to one another. "It's about an evil Pokemon who used to stalk human children and kidnap them. Now that all of the humans are gone, it hunts little Pokemon like us, who stray too far from their mommies and daddies."  
>"Guys! Please stop!" Max cried as he covered where his ears would be.<br>"Max, it's just a ghost story. And besides, you know how Ursa and Naz get. They love to tell all of us scary stories, and that's all they are. Scary. **Stories**." Davy said reassuringly. "We're playing with partners too. Remember?"  
>"Exactly!" Honey chirped. "Now, everyone call their partners!"<br>The little children ran to their closest friend, but, much to Jen's surprise, a handful of them ran to her side.  
>"She's going to be my partner!"<br>"Hey, no fair. I got to her first!"  
>"No you didn't!"<br>"We all can't be her partners. We each can only have one."  
>"How about we let her decide who is going to be her partner…for this round! We can switch off afterwards."<br>"So who do you want, Halfling?"  
>Jen looked around at all the young Pokemon standing around her. They all looked at her, hopeful that they would be chosen, except for one. Poor little Max looked scared and anxious. "Are you going to play, Max?"<br>The little Ralts looked at her with gleaming hope in his eyes and nodded.  
>"Then will you be my partner?"<br>Max nodded even faster, overjoyed to have an older and braver partner.  
>After a few minutes of waiting and choosing, everyone had a partner for the game.<br>"Alright, so everybody has someone who knows flash or a move that can create light, right?" Honey asked aloud.  
>Every kid nodded.<br>"Good!"  
>"You and Jac start counting to twenty and we'll go hide." Davy snickered.<br>"Who decided that?!" Both Honey and Jac cried.  
>"Start counting!" The kids cried as everyone took off running from the clearing.<br>"Come on, Halfling." Max chirped. He was running as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough to gain a whole lot of ground in the time that they were given.  
>Jen picked him up and ran with him out of the clearing and into the woods that the others were hiding within. She was so caught up in the moment of having fun that she didn't bother to think of how Mewtwo would react when he found out she had disappeared.<br>"_Last time I checked, he was talking too busy talking to the other adults._" She thought to herself as she bolted past all of the other children with a beaming Ralts in her arms.  
>"See ya, suckers!" He giggled.<br>"No fair!" Many of them screamed back.  
>"Eighteen…Nineteen…Twenty! Ready or not, here we come!" Honey and Jac called from the clearing.<br>"Keep running, Halfling!" Max squeaked quietly.  
>He didn't have to tell her twice. Jen quickened her pace and dove behind a thick tree. She was breathing heavy, but she was sure to keep it as silent as possible.<br>"They won't find us here." Max grinned.  
>"Shush. We don't want them to hear us."<br>"Can we hide with you guys?"  
>Both Jen and Max jumped and let out a yelp.<br>"SHH!" The two new young ones hushed.  
>"Barry, Allie, not cool." Max whined.<br>"Shhhh!"  
>"Yeah. You two can hide with us. There's room for all four of us." Jen agreed in a whispered voice.<br>The Rattata and Cyndaquil curled up beside Jen and waited in heart-pounding silence. For a good while there was nothing…and then their was gleeful screaming.  
>Jen smiled in the dark as the forest was filled with the children's laughter and playful shrieks.<br>"They are never going to find us." The Rattata, Barry, snickered. "We're so gonna win this round."  
>Jen and Allie, the Cyndaquil, nodded with excited grins. Max, on the other hand, was staring straight ahead into the darkness before them. He turned slowly without taking his eyes off of the shadows and hugged Jen.<br>"Max?" Jen asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"  
>His embrace tightened as he whispered into her ear. "I see someone watching us."<br>"Another player?"  
>He shook his head. "He is angry. I can sense it. He's…I don't wanna play anymore!" Max sobbed loudly.<br>"Max, hush! They'll find us." Allie snapped.  
>"B-But I-I wanna be found. I-I wanna go back to my mommy and daddy! Halfling, take me back. P-Please." Max pleaded. "He's not nice and very scary."<br>"Who?" Barry asked as he squinted into the dark. "I'm not seeing anybody."  
>"Quit trying to scare us, Max." Allie groaned, while trying to hide the growing fear in her voice.<br>Jen smiled softly and reassuringly at the little Pokemon. "We can head back. I think everyone is almost tagged anyway."  
>"Aw! Why? We'll be caught." Allie complained. "I don't wanna be found."<br>Jen chuckled at their stubborn attitude towards winning the game. "We'll win next round." She said, standing up with Max still in her arms.  
>"Leeaving? Just like that?" A strange, old, and stoned sounding voice snickered into Jen's ear.<br>Jen yelped and took a step back into Allie and Barry. All four of them tumbled to the ground and looked at the silhouette of the towering Pokemon. It was abnormally tall compared to the rest of its species that Jen had seen, and she swore she could see some of its ribcage through its skin.  
>"What a shame. Don't you want to keep playing?" The Pokemon cooed eerily. "Come with me and the fun will never end. I promise."<br>The polished pendulum in the Pokemon's hand began to swing side to side as the Pokemon sang:

_Come little children, come with me_  
><em>Safe and happy you will be<em>  
><em>Away from your homes, now let us run<em>  
><em>With Hypno, you'll have so much fun.<em>

Jen was trying her hardest to look away from the pendulum and keep her mind focused, but the same couldn't be said for the little ones. They stared blankly at the swinging trinket, completely hypnotized.

_Oh little children, please don't cry_  
><em>Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly<em>  
><em>Be free, be free, be free to play<em>  
><em>Come down in my cave with me to stay<em>

"_I won't fall prey to a freak'n Hypno!_" Jen growled.  
>Hypno leaned forward and roughly cupped Jen's chin so she couldn't look away.<p>

_Oh little children, please don't squirm_  
><em>Those ropes, I know, will hold you firm<em>  
><em>Hypno tells you this is true<em>  
><em>But sadly, Hypno has lied to you<em>

Jen felt her eyes-lids growing heavier and heavier. Her limbs even began to grow heavy as, what felt like rope, caused her limbs to go stiff.  
>Hypno grinned wickedly as he continued his sick song:<p>

_Oh little children, you mustn't leave_  
><em>Your families for you will grieve<em>  
><em>Their minds will unravel at the seams<em>  
><em>Allowing me to haunt their dreams.<em>

The three young Pokemon and a sleepwalking Jen climbed to their feet and began following the evil Pokemon. Hypno's grin spread even wider as he led them farther and farther into the dark of the woods.

_But surely, all of you must know_  
><em>That it is time for you to go<em>  
><em>Oh, little children, you were not clever<em>  
><em>Now you shall stay with me for-<em>

A powerful kinetic burst sent Hypno flying into a nearby tree.  
>He quickly pried himself off of the trunk to see the three young Pokemon staring at him, horrified. His hold on them had been broken. Hypno glared at his fourth prey, but was surprised to see that she was still sleepwalking.<br>Her expression suddenly contorted into one of panic as she lashed out at him again with a kinetic blast.  
>Hypno dodged the attack and snickered. "Oh sweet nightmare you do dream, do be kind and share with me what makes you scream."<br>"Halfling?" Max chocked.  
>"Wake up, Halfling! Wake up!" Allie cried.<br>"We need to go get the adults!" Barry yelped as he and the others fled for the clearing.  
>"Her dreams are mine!" Hypno cackled as he lunged for Jen.<p>

Within Jen's dream  
>Fire whipped around her as the air filled with smoke. She was back in the Rocket lab, doing her best to keep the smoke and flames at bay. Unfortunately, every so often, a large figure made entirely out of the flames would leap out and charge her.<br>Panicking, Jen would throw it backwards or leap out of its way. In response to this, the figure would hiss inaudible words at her, but to Jen, it all sounded like roaring flames. In all honesty, she didn't even care what it was saying. She just wanted to get away from it.  
>The figure threw something small and hard at her, nailing her in the head. Jen stumbled back as she rubbed her forehead. The flaming being used this moment of distraction to lung for her again, this time grabbing her arms and neck.<br>Jen's eyes widened as the figure began choking her. She was being strangled by fire. "_This…how?_"  
>Her vision was going dark and her knees were starting to buckle. She tried to claw at the fiery being, but it only squeezed her neck tighter.<br>"Sleep forever in silence and darkness." The being hissed.  
>"M-Mewt-two-" Jen choked before going limp.<p>

Outside of Jen's dream  
>Hypno snickered at Jen's pathetic cry for help. He released her neck before her pulse could completely fade and threw her over his shoulder. He still needed her alive…for now. "It's been a while since I have tasted a nightmare so fear inducing." Hypno sneered as he turned and began disappearing back into the woods.<br>Before he could get too far, a fast and large shadow ball shot through the air and drilled Hypno in the back. The evil Pokemon fell to the ground, dropping Jen in the process.  
>Hypno hissed and reached for Jen, but a heavy foot came crashing down on his hand. "GAWH!"<br>A green, scaly claw grabbed Hypno by the nape of his neck and dragged him to his feet. Another pair of hands grabbed Hypno and held him tight.  
>Hypno struggled against the Tyranitar's and a Toxicroak's hold. "Release me!" He roared.<br>"Not a chance. You have already sealed your fate when you attempted to kidnap our children!" Tyranitar hissed as he began to bend Hypno's arm backwards.  
>"AGH! I was only going to take the human."<br>"Ha! Torus shit! What do you want us to do with him, Mewtwo?" Toxicroak asked as they continued to hold Hypno down.  
>Hypno looked up and snickered at Mewtwo, who was glaring angrily at the Pokemon. "You're Mewtwo? Hehe. I've heard about you. You are the reason why all of my human preys have disappeared." Hypno spit. "Let me take the human and, I promise, you'll never hear from me again."<br>Mewtwo slowly glanced over at Jen. She was surrounded by a handful of young Pokemon with the Kangaskhan mother kneeling beside her. She looked up at Mewtwo, who motioned for her and the children to leave.  
>The Kangaskhan mother's eyes widened in shock. "Mewtwo, you're not really going to-"<br>"Take them back, Kala." Mewtwo ordered sternly.  
>Kala remained frozen for a moment, staring in disbelief at Mewtwo. "But you told us all not too long ago that-"<br>"I will not ask you again." He hissed.  
>The children shrunk away as they looked from Kala to Mewtwo, and back to Kala. Each one of them shared a worried and terrified expression on their faces. They had never seen Mewtwo like this before.<br>Kala slowly stood with her head lowered. Her child looked up at her puzzled. "Come along, children. Your parents are waiting for you back in the clearing."  
>"Huh?!" The children exclaimed in unison.<br>"We can't leave."  
>"Not without Halfling!"<br>They looked up at Mewtwo with pleading eyes. "Please, Mewtwo. Please let her come back with us. Please. Please. Please?"  
>Mewtwo motioned for them to follow Kala.<br>They flinched in astonishment. "But she-"  
>"Listen to him, young ones. He knows what he is doing. He knows best." Hypno grinned widely with a hint of mockery in his voice. He was eager to claim his dreaming prey.<br>"You shut up, you meanie head!" Honey growled as she kicked Hypno in the shin.  
>"Child." Mewtwo scolded.<br>Honey and the other children flinched at the harshness of his words. Finally accepting defeat, the children reluctantly followed Kala back to the clearing.  
>Hypno's laugh grew from a quiet chuckle to a loud cackle as the children and Kala's silhouettes vanished in the dark. "I must thank you for showing me mercy, and allowing me to have the human." He said as he pulled away from Toxicroak and Tyranitar. Their grips had loosened enough for Hypno to free himself. "As I promised, you will never see nor hear from me again."<br>Mewtwo knelt beside Jen and scooped her up into his arms bridal style.  
>Hypno edged closer, arms stretched out greedily for Jen. "Give her to me. Her nightmare is about to reach its most horrifyingly delicious moment!"<br>Mewtwo glared at Hypno with a vengeful hatred burning in his eyes.  
>Hypno tried to ignore Mewtwo's stare, but it frightened him enough that Hypno had to divert his eyes away from the grey Legendary. "H-Hurry! Hand her over!" Hypno cried with a slight squeak as he reached out for Jen's being, but Mewtwo pulled her closer to her chest and glowered at Hypno. "W-What are you doing? T-The human is mine now."<br>"Yours?" The word came out as a dark hiss, almost sounding more like a challenge.  
>Hypno backed away and nodded slowly.<br>Jen cringed and whimpered in her sleep. Her nightmare was starting up again.  
>Mewtwo looked down at her and shifted his hold on her, but Jen subconsciously fought against him. She eventually managed to escape his arms and crumpled to the ground, shaking and covering her mouth as she screamed.<br>Hypno lunged for her, eager to start feeding on her nightmare, but he didn't get very far. Tyranitar and Toxicroak yanked him backwards and pinned him to the ground. "Why are you protecting the human?" He growled furiously.  
>Mewtwo ignored him and knelt down beside Jen. Her screams had quieted down to whimpers again. "Jen?" He asked softly.<br>Jen flinched and looked up at him. Even though she looked to be awake, she was still mostly half asleep. "M-Mewt-two…" She sniffled as she leaned into him and hugged him.  
>Mewtwo, ignoring the sudden gesture, wrapped his arms around her again and lifted her back up. "Go back to sleep, Jen." He said soothingly, but there was still a hint of anger in his voice.<br>Jen nodded sleepily and rested her head against his shoulder.  
>Once he was sure Jen was fast asleep, he looked back at the three Pokemon standing before him. Each of them had a varied look of bewilderment on their faces.<br>"She's your pet-" Hypno began.  
>"Be silent!" Mewtwo hissed as he kinetically sealed Hypno's mouth shut.<br>Hypno stiffened as his jaw slammed shut, but his expression did not change. He looked from Mewtwo to Jen, then back to Mewtwo and began to snicker. "_I see now. She is your pet, huh? You are just full of surprises, Mewtwo._" Hypno sneered, knowing full well that Mewtwo would be able to hear him.  
>"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Tyranitar warned.<br>"What shall we do with this scumbag?" Toxicroak asked.  
>Mewtwo didn't respond. He was fuming. There were so many ways to dispose of the Pokemon that stood before him, but none of the ways seemed like they would be enough to satisfy his anger. He would just have to go with all of them.<br>Hypno's pendulum rose from the ground and whizzed through the air before tearing through his body. Hypno gasped through clenched a locked jaw as the pendulum circled in the air and ripped through his flesh again.  
>Tyranitar and Toxicroak released Hypno as his trinket continued to cut into him. Hypno tried to move as well, but Mewtwo held him still as the torment continued.<br>"_So much anger…hehe. Ugh! I really got under your skin—AAHA—didn't I?_" Hypno jeered as the metal sliced through his ribcage.  
>"I said be silent!" Mewtwo growled as he telekinetically shredded Hypno's tongue inside of his mouth.<br>Hypno gargled on the blood that was now flooding his mouth. He looked at Mewtwo, but his vision quickly turned from crimson to black as his eyes were ripped from their sockets. The only thing Hypno could do was choke on his own blood as he felt his pendulum dig into his body over and over and over again.  
>Eventually, Mewtwo stopped and glared at the bleeding Hypno. He was still alive, but just barely. Mewtwo had one last idea in mind that would finish the Pokemon off.<br>The pendulum hovered in front of Hypno and began spinning rapidly on its side like a dull saw. It shot for Hypno's forehead and tore through his skull.  
>Hypno howled and choked on his blood as the trinket churned the inside of his skull to mush. The two clones watched in horror as Hypno clawed at his skull for the trinket, but his attempts were in vain.<br>After a while, Hypno finally collapsed onto the forest floor, dead. The back of his head bulge as his pendulum pushed and tore through his scalp. It hovered in the air for a moment, gleaming a bright crimson shine in the moonlight, before dropping to the ground beside its former owner.  
>"Jeez…that's one way of dealing with him." Tyranitar muttered quietly to Toxicroak.<br>Toxicroak nodded in stunned agreement. "We…We should get rid of the body before one of the little ones sees this."  
>They began digging a hole to bury Hypno's body in, but stopped as a large shadow passed over them. They both looked up to see a boulder levitate over them before crashing down and crushing Hypno's body completely. There was nothing left of the Pokemon anymore.<br>"…" Both clones were too speechless to say anything to Mewtwo. They looked at each other with a shared expression of shock before turning back to Mewtwo. They had seen him do some rather horrid things to both humans and non-clones that they found, but this was completely different.  
>Mewtwo was looking back down at Jen. Her eyes were open, but only slightly. Hypno's muffled screams had woken her up, but still only to a point where she was barely aware of her surroundings. All she saw, or could focus on, was Mewtwo.<br>A faint smile spread across her face as she gazed sleepily up at Mewtwo.  
>"Uh, Mewtwo?" Toxicroak asked wearily.<br>Mewtwo looked over his shoulder at the two clones with a calm expression. "Yes?"  
>Toxicroak cleared his throat before speaking, hoping to keep it still as he spoke. "We're going to head back to the clearing. Are you going to stay here with the Halfling, or are you going to return to the Island with her?"<br>"I'm taking her back. If there is anyone who wishes to spend the night at the Island may do so." He sighed before turning completely to Tyranitar and Toxicroak. "Tell Kala and the children that I am sorry. I'll-"  
>"You didn't let that Hypno take her." A small voice squeaked. "I knew you wouldn't let that big meanie take Halfling away."<br>All heads turned towards the little Pokemon that was now bouncing up and down with joy. She ran over to Mewtwo's side and looked up at him and Jen, who was conked out, with a wide grin. "Did you tell him off? Where did he go? Are you guys staying here for the night?"  
>"Hypno is gone, Honey." Toxicroak replied.<br>"You should be with your dad back in the clearing. He's probably worried." Tyranitar said as he began leading the small Riolu back to the clearing.  
>"But what about Halfling?"<br>"She and I are returning to the Island. You and your father may stay the night there as well if you can convince him." Mewtwo said with a humored smirk.  
>A wide grin suddenly appeared on Honey's face. "Yes, please! My dad and I'll meet you guys over at the Island. I'm going to go tell the others!" Honey cried as she raced off into the trees.<br>"We'll need to be with her as she goes back." Tyranitar said as he followed Honey.  
>"See you at the Island either later or tomorrow. And we'll pass your message and apology to the others."<br>Mewtwo nodded a silent 'thanks' to them before taking to the skies.

A little while later  
>Mewtwo landed back in his room, shivering, with a shaking Jen in his arms. The flight back had been colder than he had expected and the chilled winds did not help. The doors quickly closed behind them, locking out the wind.<br>Jen shivered and pulled herself closer to Mewtwo. He flinched as she placed her cold hands on his chest. "You're freezing."  
>She didn't respond.<br>He carried her over to the chaise chair, but stopped. He looked down at her sleeping being and debated with himself. "_She will be warmer inside a Pokeball, but she may wake up to another night terror. She may panic and do something stupid if she wakes up in a dark Pokeball._" Mewtwo sighed and carried her over to his bed.  
>He placed her gently down on the dark mattress before curling up on the edge of the bed. There was a good three feet in between the two of them just in case Jen woke up and realized where she was.<br>Mewtwo shut his eyes and let himself relax. Hypno was dead, the young ones were safe, his friends were together in the mainland, and Jen…was in his bed. As strange as the last fact was, he was fine with it. Everything was alright.

At least for a few hours everything was alright…  
>Jen shot up and covered her mouth to muffle her terrified screams.<br>Two arms wrapped around her and pulled her back down. Jen yelped, but was instantly quieted by a familiar voice. "Shh…you're safe, Jen."  
>Jen looked over at Mewtwo with wide, scared eyes. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark of the room, which in turn helped calm her down. Just knowing that he was with her helped ease her mind of the nightmarish memory she subconsciously relived. Unfortunately, she was still too confused and unfocused to realize that the Mewtwo laying with her was not her Mewtwo.<br>Without wavering, Jen quickly closed the distance between them and curled up close to him.  
>Mewtwo didn't hesitate to pull her closer to him. "Try to go back to sleep, Jen." He whispered softly to her.<br>Jen slowly looked up at him with a sleepy, yet muddled expression. It almost looked like she was trying to regain her senses.  
>Mewtwo felt a small sense of worry wash over him as he waited for Jen to fully wake up and turn away from him like she had done earlier at the Tree. There was still a part of him that didn't care what she would do if and when she regained her focus, but there was a growing reluctance in his chest to find out. To let her go. To see her smile disappear behind a pained stare.<br>A tired smile crept across Jen's face as she laid her head on Mewtwo's chest.  
>"<em>She didn't turn away…she will in the morning when her mind is no longer exhausted.<em>" He thought grimly. "_Perhaps her exhaustion is making her so deluded that she is mistaking me for Kenji? Why else would she be letting me call her Jen? And I highly doubt she would be this close to me if she didn't think I was Kenji…but I'm not a human!_"  
>Jen suddenly shifted in her sleep and began mumbling. Thinking that she was going through another nightmare again, Mewtwo held her tighter. This allowed him to catch the last bit of what Jen was trying to say. "I…love you."<br>Mewtwo was completely and utterly speechless. Had he heard her right? Even if he did, the confession couldn't have been for him. She was dreaming! Plus, she had feeling for a human…right? For the human, Kenji.  
>A sudden pang of anger and jealousy shot through his core as he looked down at Jen. He may have made his distrust in Kenji obvious to Jen before, but he had made sure to keep his true hatred and envy of the boy concealed from Jen. He, Mewtwo, could give her so much more than some mere human could. Why did she choose a human anyway? A human couldn't have protected her from Hypno like he did. Besides, she was greater than a human, but why would she stoop so low and fall for one? She was putting herself at risk of being betrayed and captured by humans who would want to use her.<br>Mewtwo grimaced at the thought.  
>She would be safer here. He would protect her and care for her however way he could.<br>Mewtwo gradually lowered his head on top of Jen's and kissed her forehead. Her skin was smooth and warm under his lips. He slowly moved down to the bridge of her nose, and then to the tip before finally finding her mouth. Her lips were soft and easily fit with his.  
>Much to his surprise, he felt her press lightly against him as she kissed him back in her sleep.<br>A grin spread across his face as he pulled her close again and tucked her head under his. "I love you too, Jen."

**A/N There were many ways that I thought I could end this chapter, but I thought this one would work the best. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More to come!**  
><strong>And for those who do not know about Hypno's Lullaby (the creepypasta), or just want to listen to it, here is a YouTube address to one... <strong> watch?v=FT_ZpHgi...


	34. Kenji?

The Next Morning  
>Mewtwo was the first to wake the next morning. He looked down at Jen, who was still cradled in his arms. She looked peaceful and content. "<em>I wonder how long this would last if she were awake.<em>"  
>He kissed her forehead before easing out of the bed. There was something that he had to check on before Jen woke up. He flew into the lookout room and switched on all three of the screens.<br>He had to check in on his friends who decided to stay behind after the Hypno incident. However, there was one person he was now looking for. The only problem was finding out which facility he was hiding within, though, getting inside would be simple.

A few minutes later  
>Jen stretched and sat up lazily from the mattress. She slowly rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. "…"<br>She glanced down at the mattress and frowned. "_This is Mewtwo's bed. Why am I in it? He wouldn't have let me sleep in it…this has to be a dream or a nightm—HYPNO! Shit!_"  
>She leapt from the bed and ran for the double doors. She twisted the knobs and threw both doors open. Bright sunlight blasted her in the face and illuminated the dim room.<br>Jen shielded her stinging eyes and took a step back from the doorway. She waited a moment for her eyes to adjust before looking back outside.  
>She edged closer to the doorway and looked out at the sea and clear sky. The salty smell of the sea filled her nostrils as a breeze blew into the room, causing her hair to dance around her face.<br>"Morning."  
>Jen jumped and spun her head around to see Mewtwo. "Uh…morning."<br>"What's the matter?" Mewtwo asked as he approached her. "Were you planning on going somewhere, Mi?"  
>Jen glanced outside again and shook her head. "Last night, Hypno-"<br>"He was dealt with, Mi."  
>"What about Allie, Barry, and Max? Are they alright?"<br>Mewtwo nodded. "They are with their families."  
>Jen sighed with relief.<br>Mewtwo stopped at her side and looked out the doorway. "Did you want to go somewhere again?"  
>Jen shook her head. "I just want to see Sabrina, White, and her Pokemon."<br>"Going down the staircase would be faster. Your alternate and the psychic are in the hall. Were you planning on going out through the doorway?"  
>"No, I just needed something to wake me up. I thought Hypno may have trapped me in my own…dreams."<br>"What made you think that?" Mewtwo asked as he led her towards the staircase.  
>Jen bit her lip as she thought of how to answer him. "Well…I found it…kind of strange that I woke up in your bed…that sounds really weird. Where did you sleep?" She asked cautiously.<br>"In the bed, same as you." Mewtwo replied nonchalantly. "It must have been some horrific memory you keep reliving within your dreams. Each time you fall asleep, you wake up screaming."  
>Jen's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Well I'm not the one who unburied my suppressed memory, remember?!"<br>"It did save your life, and the children's lives."  
>Jen frowned and narrowed her eyes at Mewtwo. "Huh?"<br>"The children said that they were freed from Hypno's control when you started fighting him in your sleep." Mewtwo explained. "They came and told the rest of us, and then we came and got you."  
>Jen was silent as she took in the news.<br>Mewtwo stopped at the edge of the hole to the staircase and turned to Jen. He sighed before speaking. "Please, don't run off and scare me like that again."  
>Jen flinched. "Scare you? You car-" She was instantly cut off as Mewtwo pulled her into a tight hug. Her eyes widened in shock. "<em>Uh…uh-oh…<em>"  
>He held her like that for a moment longer before finally releasing her. "Some of the others may be downstairs waiting to see if you are alright. Afterwards, we'll need to go to the mainland."<br>"…W-Why?"  
>"I just have some things that I need to do."<br>Jen shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Are you talking about the children being worried about me?"  
>"They are all worried about you, Mi." Mewtwo said simply. "Why would you think otherwise? They trust you and they have accepted you."<br>"That quickly?"  
>Mewtwo nodded. He turned back to the staircase and levitated down through the hole. Jen followed him down to the base of the staircase.<br>"Halfling! Halfling!" A chorus of children cried. They gathered around her and hugged her legs before grabbing hold of her arms as she knelt down to their level and squeezing them too.  
>"Mewtwo had scared us for a good while before Honey came to us and said that Mewtwo had told that stupid Hypno off." Davy grinned.<br>"He told Hypno off, huh?" Jen asked, while shooting Mewtwo an amused look. He simply shrugged at her. "Yeah, that sounds like something he would do." She muttered sarcastically.  
>"Our parents still want us to be careful when we play at night, but that doesn't mean we can't play all day long." Allie chirped.<br>"We're glad you're okay, Halfling." Max said as he hugged her arm tightly.  
>Jen smiled at him and hugged him back. "It was thanks to you, Allie, and Barry for getting the adults that I'm still here."<br>The three young Pokemon beamed up at her, grateful for the complement of their bravery.  
>"So what are you going to do today, Halfling? Can you play with us?"<br>"Umm…" Jen glanced back over at Mewtwo, who was speaking to the adults. "I think Mewtwo wanted me to go with him to do something in the mainland. How long are you going to stay here?"  
>The children shrugged. "I think our parents just wanted to stay here for the night, but we can play when you guys are all done. Where are you going?"<br>"He hasn't told me yet. Er…just to the mainland."  
>The children looked at each other and giggled. "May be he is taking you somewhere special?"<br>Jen shook her head. "Sorry you guys, but I doubt that. He just said he had a few things to do in the mainland. That's all."  
>Some of the little ones pouted, while the others pursed their lips in thought.<br>"Mi."  
>Jen looked up at Mewtwo, who was heading towards the stadium. She ran up behind him, but was a little hesitant to leave. "Hey, Mewtwo? Before we leave, can I see Sabrina, White, and her Pokemon?"<br>Mewtwo stopped and nodded. "They should be coming from their rooms. They'll be here in a minute."  
>"Thank you, Mewtwo."<br>They waited at the entrance to the stadium for a moment and, just as Mewtwo had said, White and the others appeared from one of the side hallways. Jen hurried over to White and hugged her. "Hey, White! How have you been doing?"  
>"Fine." White responded simply.<br>Jen frowned sullenly as she looked at White's hollow eyes. She examined her alternate and Sabrina and, thankfully, other than their blank stares, they both looked well rested and fed. "_That's a relief._" She looked at Ninetails and Gengar and smiled warmly at them. "How have you guys been?"  
>"We've been good. We have been keeping a close eye on our master and Sabrina. So far, they haven't been bothered by any of the Pokemon clones. In fact, they've stayed mostly out of their sights." Gengar replied.<br>"Yeah, I think that is what Mewtwo wanted…uh, keeping them out of the others' way…" Jen muttered.  
>"How have you been? We haven't seen you in quite a while." Ninetails asked.<br>"Same. I've been good. I made friends with some of the children." Jen smiled weakly. "They're all very sweet."  
>"Huh. That's, uh-!" Both Ninetails and Gengar grew silent and slowly backed up into protective stances in front of White and Sabrina. The newcomer was making them very uneasy.<br>Jen spun around and saw Mewtwo standing over her. "Sorry. I'll be ready to go in a moment."  
>Ninetails and Gengar continued to glare at Mewtwo. Ninetails even growled and bared her teeth at the grey Legendary.<br>"Stay away from her." Gengar growled as he pulled Jen away from Mewtwo's side.  
>Mewtwo ignored them and directed him attention towards Jen. "We need to go. Now. You can see your alternate and the others more later."<br>"She said she'd be ready soon. Be patient!" Ninetails barked as she stood in front of Jen.  
>Mewtwo narrowed him eyes at the two Pokemon standing before him.<br>"Thanks, Ninetails, but you guys don't need to do this. Um, sorry. I'll see you all when we get back." Jen said as she moved past them and led Mewtwo towards the stadium.  
>"Worried that I may have wound up doing something to your alternate's Pokemon?" Mewtwo asked once they were out of the Pokemon's hearing range.<br>"Don't kid with me, Mewtwo. That's not funny. They are worried for White and Sabrina's sake."  
>"I gave you my word earlier. No harm will come to any of them." Mewtwo stated. "Besides, you asked me when we first met to allow a few humans to be spared so that you could still have human interaction."<br>"You remembered that?"  
>Mewtwo nodded. "That is why the psychic was spared."<br>Jen was silent as they walked to the center of the stadium. "…Thank you…why did you choose Sabrina? Out of everyone else in Kanto, why did you choose her?"  
>"She is a psychic human. I thought you would relate to her. Why? Is the psychic from your world someone you do not get along with?" He asked as he rose into the air.<br>"No. Sabrina and I are friends on my side, but…when I asked for human interaction, I meant that they would be in control of their own minds and bodies." Jen muttered as she followed him.  
>"It is easier to keep an eye on them."<br>"What are they going to do? They're scared of you, Mewtwo. What are you worried about them doing? They're on an island." Jen flew in front of Mewtwo and stopped. "They are nothing like my world's Giovanni."  
>"I am not going to take that chance." Mewtwo growled without stopping. He flew past Jen, but instead of heading to the mainland, he started heading towards another region.<br>"Where are you going?" Jen asked as she caught up to him.  
>"I need to check on something in one of the other regions. Hopefully it won't take too long."<br>"Mind if I ask what it is you are going to do in this region?" Jen asked after a moment of silence.  
>"Are you hungry?"<br>Jen narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't change the subject!"  
>"I do mind you asking." Mewtwo replied bluntly. "Are you hungry?"<br>Jen shook her head, but that was a lie. She was hungry, but she was more worried about what Mewtwo had planned. "No, I'm fine."  
>"Liar."<br>Jen looked over at Mewtwo, confused, just as he grabbed her around the waist. She yelped loudly and tried to pull away from him.  
>"Mi, don't lie to me."<br>"Then don't hide things from me." Jen snapped. "I'm worried that you're going to do something horrible and-"  
>"Mi, I am only checking on something. I promise." Mewtwo said a little more lightly. "Now, do you want something to eat?"<br>Jen nodded, her mind a little more at ease.  
>Mewtwo continued to lead her towards the new region, which turned out to be the reformed Orre region. The gigantic volcano, however, still continued to stand tall and proud at the center of the region.<br>"_Dr. Krane and the good Lovrina are here. I wonder how much progress they have made with creating the purifying devices._" Jen thought to herself as she spotted families of clones throughout the region below them. "_But why are we here?_"  
>Mewtwo directed them towards the more flourished side of the region and descended into the trees. Jen descended as well and found what looked to be the old ruins of a barely standing lab.<br>"I thought your storm destroyed everything."  
>Mewtwo cast a side glance at the lab. "There are still some rare remnants of buildings that used to belong to the humans, but they are only ruins now." Mewtwo explained as he pulled an apple down from one of the trees. He turned and held the fruit out to Jen.<br>"Thanks." She said as she took it from him. Before she could bite into it, something hard nailed her in the back of the head.  
>She dropped the apple and began falling forward, but was immediately caught by Mewtwo.<br>He glared at the object that was thrown at Jen, which turned out to be an apple, and looked around at the trees for the culprit. He couldn't sense anyone nearby, but someone, a human no doubt, had to have been the one who threw the fruit.

Elsewhere—Following the Colresses…Colresss…I GIVE UP! S-Colress and N-Colress  
>"Did the apple come through on your side yet?" Lacy asked.<br>She and the others were standing before a glowing 'doorway' that linked their world to the other world…or so they hoped. The three teens had been tossing the food that Colress had asked them to grab into his Gateway to test its stability and accuracy. So far, nothing that they sent over reappeared on the other side.  
>The Gateway looked more like a small arch. When the machine was turned off, that was basically all it was. A small, metal archway. Although, when turned on, it was a glowing gateway linking two the worlds together.<br>"My other still says that nothing has appeared yet." S-Colress muttered disappointedly. "I told you not to throw anything into the Gateway."  
>Lacy threw her hands up. "What does throwing an apple or not throwing an apple matter? The speed at which it enters through the Gateway should not change its destination. Right?"<br>"But anything could happen." N-Colress stated. "It could have materialized anywhere. Meaning anywhere within either one of our worlds, and who knows how many pieces…but…it could have also materialized near its alternate."  
>"Do you think that is what could have happened?" S-Colress asked.<br>N-Colress thought for a moment. "That is possible…we'll both have to check our calculations. We may need to send something through that we know we both have."  
>"Perhaps I could try sending my glasses through." S-Colress suggested as he took his glasses off and slipped them through the Gateway.<br>N-Colress looked up and saw S-Colress's glasses appear above him. They fell in his hands and held them up for S-Colress to see. "The Gateway works, but we'll need to fix it so people don't appear beside their alternates."  
>"I agree. It would be bad if your world's Giovanni suddenly appeared in front of our world's Giovanni. See if my glasses will come back through."<br>N-Colress nodded as he sent the glasses back through the Gateway.  
>"They're coming back through your Gateway, Colress." Ash pointed out when he noticed half of the glasses sticking out of the machine.<br>S-Colress grabbed his glasses and pulled them through the rest of the way. "That works…how exactly are you connecting our Gateways? Are you using the Window?"  
>"Partially…Mostly, yes. That must mean that all the food we have been sending through is appearing next to their alternates."<br>"You will need to disconnect your Window from your Gateway…or we'll both need to start all over and, unfortunately, we don't exactly have a lot of time to do that. Need I remind you, Colress, we're hiding from Giovanni."  
>"I understand, Colress. At least now we know our machines work, and that it is possible to connect our worlds." N-Colress stated.<p>

Following Jen  
>Jen woke up, rubbing the back of her head. "<em>That really hurt. Did Mewtwo hit me with something? Jerk.<em>"  
>She scanned the forested area from her spot at a tree's base for Mewtwo. He was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?"<br>A sound of movement through the trees drew Jen's attention towards the approaching being. She didn't see him right away due to his dark, green cameo attire, but as he grew closer Jen could make out the silhouette of a teenage boy.  
>"Don't freak out. I'm human." He said as he approached her with his hands up. His face was completely concealed by dark goggles over his eyes and a cameo bandana around his mouth.<p>

The boy pulled the cameo bandana down and smiled at her. "Come on. It's not safe out here by yourself, especially without a band."  
>"I'm alright. You might want to go back to your facility." Jen warned the boy as she scanned the forest again for Mewtwo.<br>"I'm not going to leave you out here on your own. It's not safe for a civilian." The boy said as he reached out for her.  
>"Don't! Just go away." Jen growled.<br>More movement came from the trees causing the scout to look over his shoulder. "We're going to need to move. I'm out here with my squad, but we need to find them." He said as he pulled Jen to her feet. As soon as she was up, the scout took off running with Jen's hand in his.  
>"Dude, let go! You're putting yourself in danger. And why the heck are you not with your squad?"<br>The scout ignored her as he darted through the trees. The beings didn't seem to be following them anymore, which was good for the scout…at the moment. For all either one of them knew, it could have been Mewtwo returning for Jen.  
>Jen looked over her shoulder just in case and dragged her heels into the ground.<br>"What are you doing? We have to put more distance in between us and whatever is coming." The scout cried as he pulled on her arm harder.  
>"Then leave me, stupid! Go back to your squad and your facility." Jen hissed as she tried to free her hand from his.<br>The scout sighed heavily and quickly lifted Jen over his shoulder. "Sorry, but you're slowing us down."  
>"You idiot! Put me down." Jen screamed as she punched him multiple times in the back. "This is kidnapping too, ya know!<br>The scout gritted his teeth and ran through the trees. "_She's going to get us caught. I need to find some cover and call for help. I think there is a cave or something somewhere up a head that we can use. It'll be small, but it will keep us out of the sight of any clones._"  
>"Let me go! Please!" Jen begged. Even though the scout was being a pain, Jen didn't want to be responsible for his death. "Just let me go you moron!"<br>The scout slowed and looked around for something. "Don't worry. There should be a cave nearby that we can hide in until back up or my squad arrives."  
>Jen glared at him from over his shoulder. "Dude, whatever your name is, what you're doing is completely idiotic! You need to let me go and run as far away as you can possibly run."<br>"No. You're the one who is being idiotic. I don't know what you went through out here or how long you've been out on the surface, but I will not leave you. There's the cave." He said as he jogged over to the cave's mouth. The cave was small, but deep enough for both of them to hide within.  
>The scout finally set the steaming Jen at the back of the cave and huffed. "We'll be okay if we stay here for now. Just let me call my squad and we can take you to our facility."<br>Jen groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had had about enough of the scout. "Dude…I'm going to leave. You are going to stay here and wait for your buddies to get you on your own. Got it?"  
>The scout pulled his goggles up on top of his brown hair and scowled at her. "Are you stupid, insane or both? No one, especially not a civilian like yourself, should be out here by themselves. I just got lost from my squad after we ran into a group of clones."<br>Jen stared at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed. She had been like that ever since he lifted his goggles. "You're…no—you're…Kenji?!"  
>The scout slowly reached for his Pokeballs and cocked his head cautiously to the side. "How do you know my name?"<br>Jen blinked away her bewilderment and looked at him more closely. He looked exactly like Mewtwo's mind projection of Kenji, but…he was just a mind projection. Besides, this world's Mewtwo would never think of making himself look like Kenji. He didn't even know what Kenji looked like. "_Or could Kenji just be Mewtwo's default mind projection…_"  
>Jen slowly started backing away from the boy. "You can't be Kenji. You're not Kenji…" "<em>He can't be Kenji…Kenji is Mewtwo, but this Mewtwo doesn't know that. Right? But if this is the real, human Kenji, then…Mewtwo said he wanted to check on something…<em>"  
>The scout frowned at her. "Well, I'm sorry, but I kind of am." He growled curtly. "I was born with the name Kenjiro, but I have grown used to everyone just calling me Kenji. If you don't like it, then too bad, friend."<br>Jen flinched. "Wait…huh? You said your name was…huh?" "_Dear God I have to get back to my world! Does that mean there is a Kenjiro who looks like this one back in my world? Ugh! This is hurting my head._"  
>Kenji…Kenjiro rolled his eyes and began to call on reinforcements and his squad via his silver band.<br>Jen began backing out of the cave, but before she could turn and make a run for it, Kenjiro grabbed her arm. "NO! Lemme go!"  
>"I can't risk you as a civilian getting hurt!" Kenjiro growled as he tried to pull her to the back of the cave again. "We can protect you."<br>"No, you can't!" Jen screamed.  
>"Hush!"<br>"Lemme go!" She screamed louder now as Kenjiro tried to quiet her. "Just leave me, Kenjiro. Please!"  
>"I'm really sorry about this, but you're not shutting up." Kenjiro grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close before crushing her lips with his.<br>Jen's eyes widened as the kiss grew deeper. "_…Ah…no._" She gradually lifted a fisted hand into the air and…

**CRACK!**

Following Mewtwo—A few minutes ago  
>He had set Jen up against the tree before going to search for the doomed fruit thrower. He hadn't traveled very far, just in case Jen woke up screaming again. He had expanded his telepathic range to search for any humans roaming the surface nearby.<br>Even though every human wore the silver bands to protect themselves from Mewtwo's control, they could no longer save them from his psychic sight. Over the years, he had learned how to glimpse into the minds and find any human, even when they were wearing their bands. The only things that he couldn't do were stay in their minds for too long or control them. Though, both were still a work in progress.  
>It didn't take long for Mewtwo to locate the human scout, but the scout was near—"Jen."<br>Mewtwo flew hastily through the trees back towards the tree he had left her sleeping under, but as he drew closer he could sense the scout moving away. Just to be sure, he quickly checked the tree for Jen.  
>She wasn't there.<br>"Damn human!"  
>He searched for the human again and tore off in the direction the scout had fled towards.<br>Once again, it didn't take very long for Mewtwo to arrive at the cave the human scout had taken Jen into. In fact, he could hear Jen screaming for the scout to let her go, but as he got closer, all he could hear was silence.  
>He rushed to the mouth of the cave to see the scout and Jen kissing. Kissing! The nerve of the human boy to do such a thing to <strong>his<strong> Jen. Never before had Mewtwo's vision gone red so rapidly.  
>The human scout was dead. Mewtwo didn't care how, but the human scout, whomever he was, was going to die.<br>With an eerie, hatred-filled silence, Mewtwo drifted into the cave and approached the scout and Jen. He reached a hand out towards the scout, ready to kinetically rip the boy limb from limb, but stopped when he noticed Jen slowly raising a fist.

**CRACK!**

The boy collapsed onto the ground at Mewtwo's feet.  
>The Legendary looked up to see Jen scowling and wiping her mouth. He chuckled at the sight as he recalled his similar reaction to Jen kissing him for the first time.<br>Jen stopped mid-wipe and glared at him. There was fury in her eyes as she lowered her hands. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She did this a couple more times before she was finally able to piece together a sentence. "How long were you standing there?"  
>A smirk crossed Mewtwo's lips. "Nice punch, Mi."<br>"How long were you standing there? Where did you go earlier?" Jen hissed as she closed the distance between the two of them.  
>"I went to go find the human who threw the apple at you." Mewtwo replied as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.<br>Jen was unfazed by this. She was still too mad at the moment. "I thought you threw the apple at me."  
>"I handed you an apple. Why would you think I would throw one at you, Mi?" Mewtwo asked, while leaning closer to her.<br>Jen shrugged. Her gaze fell upon the unconscious Kenjiro. "_I have to get Mewtwo away from Kenjiro._" "We should leave before he wakes up. Um…Mewtwo?" Jen asked once she finally noticed Mewtwo had wrapped his arms around her.  
>"Hmm?" He asked, pulling her into a closer embrace.<br>"You're…ah, hugging me again?" Jen said slowly.  
>"So?" Mewtwo didn't loosen the embrace or let her go. He didn't want to. Instead, he lowered his head and kissed her on the forehead.<br>"_Oh. Shit._"


	35. I Choose You

Jen was still shell-shocked after Mewtwo finally released her from his embrace. "…"  
>She was even too shocked to notice that Mewtwo was now standing over Kenjiro. He kinetically flipped the scout over so he could see the boy's face. "Do you know him, Mi?"<br>Jen's gaze slowly moved towards Kenjiro in an almost trance like motion. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
>"Mi?" Mewtwo turned back towards her with a concerned expression on his face. "Mi?"<br>Jen blinked and took a step back from Mewtwo. "I-I…t-that's Kenjiro…he said his name is Kenjiro."  
>"Kenjiro?" Mewtwo looked back down at the boy and frowned. "Kenjiro sounds a lot like Kenji, Mi. Is this Kenji?<br>Jen hesitated before responding. "Kind of? He looks like my world's Kenji and goes by Kenji sometimes, but he isn't Kenji. I know my Kenji and that boy isn't him. He's just Kenjiro."  
>Mewtwo was quiet.<br>"Why did you kiss me?" Jen asked abruptly in a shaky voice. "I thought you hated that."  
>"I only hated it because you caught me off guard both times that you kissed me, but I never said I didn't enjoy it." Mewtwo replied with a smirk.<br>Jen's stomach twisted into a knot. "B-But why did you kiss me?" She asked, trying very hard to keep her voice steady.  
>Mewtwo stepped closer to her and caressed the side of her face. "Because I wanted to, Mi."<br>Jen felt her face heat up as her cheeks turned bright red. She looked down, allowing a good handful of her hair cover her face. "_This can't be happening. He—No, he's just messing with me. Please?_"  
>"Mi, you said that this boy is not like your world's Kenji. Does that mean he is Kenji's alternate or someone completely different?" Mewtwo asked. He had turned his attention back to Kenjiro.<br>Jen peeked at Kenjiro through her hair. "We came here because you were looking for Kenji's alternate, right? Why? I'm not in love with his alternate. I'm sorry, but I only love Kenji from my world…but to answer your question, Kenjiro isn't Kenji's alternate."  
>Mewtwo glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Thankfully Jen wasn't looking at Mewtwo or else she would have seen the jealously and anger for Kenji in his eyes. He raised a hand to the unconscious boy and enveloped him in a blue aura. Kenjiro gritted his teeth as he began squirming in pain.<br>"Mewtwo, stop! What are you doing?!" Jen cried as she grabbed his arm.  
>He looked at Jen with a calmer, but still menacing glare. "He is a human, Jen. I will not spare him."<br>"Mewtwo, please!" Jen begged. "What will it take for you to show humans some kindness? If you spare him and bring him back to one of the facilities, even if he's still unconscious, then everyone-"  
>"No, Jen." Mewtwo hissed as he kinetically pushed her back.<br>Jen concentrated hard on Kenjiro and shielded him from the torment Mewtwo was inflicting him. "Stop it, Mewtwo!"  
>"Your abilities never cease to amaze me, Jen." Mewtwo remarked dryly as he lowered his arm. "Why do you want this human spared so badly? What is he to you?"<br>"He's no one to me, but that doesn't give you any right to kill him. Yeah, he's a bit of an idiot for not listening to me in the first place, but he doesn't have to die because of that. Killing him, or anyone because they are human or non-clone is wrong. If you keep murdering them, then-"  
>"He kidnapped you. He took you from m-" Mewtwo stopped and sighed heavily when he saw the distress and anger in Jen's expression. "Fine. What would you have me do with the human scout?"<br>Jen perked up. "Just…uh, drop him off at one of the facilities. Easy. We don't even have to wake him up."  
>Mewtwo shook his head in disagreement. "I can't get too close to any of the facilities. If I do-"<br>"The people within the facilities will come and get him, and probably see that you are the one returning him. They will think differently of you and your friends. In fact, they may be more…I don't, forgiving and kind to you all. Unless you want me to drop him off on my own." Jen suggested.  
>"No!" Mewtwo snapped before regaining his composer. "Which facility would you want him to be dropped off at?"<br>"The nearest one? And thank you, Mewtwo."  
>"You owe me for th-" Mewtwo was cut short as Jen hugged him. He slowly lifted his arms to hug her back, but Jen broke the embrace and walked over to the scout.<br>"Lead the way." She said as she kinetically lifted Kenjiro into the air.  
>Mewtwo led her out of the cave and into the sky. They soared over the region for a little while before coming back down near the volcano. "Hurry and leave him."<br>Jen obeyed and left Kenjiro against one of the nearby trees. Before she could return to the sky with Mewtwo, a hand lashed out and grabbed her wrist.  
>"Don't…leave." Kenjiro groaned. He was just now coming to.<br>"Dude, let go." Jen barked as quietly as she could. She didn't want Mewtwo to notice him waking up.  
>"Please. You'll be safer with us." The scout begged as his grip tightened. He tried to climb to his feet, but Jen shoved him back down against the tree.<br>"Shut up and let go, stupid!" Jen growled.  
>"I-" Kenjiro suddenly released her hand and drew out a gun. "Run, girl." He sounded scared.<br>Jen looked over her shoulder and saw Mewtwo. Without hesitation, she stepped in front of the barrel of Kenjiro's gun.  
>"What are you doing you monster? Leave her alone!" Kenjiro roared as he jumped to his feet. "She's not a puppet or a shield for you to use. Let her go!"<br>"Funny how you're now the one screaming for her to be 'let go'." Mewtwo snickered.  
>"I'm protecting him because I want to protect him. I'm doing this according to my own free will. Now put down the gun!" Jen hissed.<br>"But-"  
>"Put down your gun and leave." Jen ordered as she pointed towards the facility's disguised, metal door.<br>Kenjiro looked over her shoulder at Mewtwo. He slowly edged closer to Jen and spoke to her in a hushed voice. "Come with me, please. You'll be safer."  
>"Says the boy pointing a gun at me."<br>Kenjiro lowered his firearm and looked at both Jen and Mewtwo wearily. "…"  
>"Thank you. Now go back to your facility."<br>Kenjiro opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he heard the door to the facility open. Out ran an Arcanine, Banette, and a Koffing with their trainers right behind them.  
>"Back off, clone!" Koffing hissed as he vomited a smokescreen. Both Mewtwo and Jen were instantly surrounded by thick smoke.<br>"Ugh!" Jen groaned. She couldn't see a single thing around her, but she could still hear the trainers and their Pokemon.  
>"Banette, use will-o-wisp!"<br>"Arcanine, use flamethrower!"  
>Jen could feel the heat of the flames surround her as the smoke took on a deep orange and dark blue glow. Her heartbeat began to quicken as her breaths grew shallow. It was slowly starting to turn into her nightmare, but this time there was no waking up.<br>A large tongue of flames erupted from the colored smoke, forcing Jen to let out an involuntary scream. She tumbled backwards and curled into a fetal position, waiting in fear for the flames to consume her.

Following Mewtwo—In the Rocket Base  
>Mewtwo's eyes flew open, but he himself was not completely awake. His body was fully functional, but he was still trapped within his nightmare thanks to Darkrai's power.<br>His gaze shifted throughout the lab, examining each face within the room. All eyes stared back at him in awe.  
>They turned to one another and began speaking; congratulating each other.<br>Mewtwo glared at them and growled. Their voices and presence were becoming annoying. A growing bloodlust overtook the Legendary as some of the scientists collapsed to the floor, seizing violently. Even some of the scientists that Mewtwo wasn't focusing on were dropping.  
>Mew must have had the same idea in her tube.<br>"Shit! Put them under again!" One of the still standing scientists cried.  
>"No. Turn the EM waves on in the tubes. They will obey me." Giovanni growled. He had been sitting in the back of the lab, hiding from Mewtwo's sight.<br>The standing men and women rapidly turned to their computers and switched the radio waves on in the Mews' tubes. Giovanni walked with a limp over to the Mews, who were staring at him with malice in their eyes. "The waves are on now?"  
>"Yes, sir."<br>They had used all of the Teams' scientists to recreate Colress's old machine, but the closest thing they could come up with was a mind controlling EM wave.  
>The waves wouldn't have originally worked on the Mews, but since their wills were too broken and they were still trapped within their own subconscious, the waves wound up working like a charm.<br>"Mew. Mewtwo." Giovanni barked in a hoarse voice.  
>Both Mews straightened up in their tubes.<br>A sinister grin spread across Giovanni's graphed face. "You two are to be obedient only to me. And to make sure of that, I think we should go have a little chat with some of the other Team Leaders."

Following Jen—On the other side  
>Jen felt someone pull her into a tight embrace and lift her off of the ground. The flames surged around them, but both Jen and her rescuer remained unscathed. Jen slowly gazed at the flames to see that they were all being held back by a blue force field.<br>Feeling relieved, Jen hugged her rescuer and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Even though she was safe, she was still frightened by the flames that whipped around them. "T-Thank you, M-Mewtwo."  
>"Mewtwo?" Her rescuer asked. His tone was one of surprise. "It saved us?"<br>Jen glanced up to see that she was in Kenjiro's arms, not Mewtwo's. "_God…damn it._"  
>"Saving you was an accident." A dark voice growled. "Release her, human."<br>Kenjiro turned to see Mewtwo towering over him. He jumped and backed away towards the facility, but was stopped by the force field that was still protecting them from the flames.  
>"Dude, put me down." Jen commanded as she tried to struggle out of the scout's arms. She wasn't liking the fact that they were only inches away from the flames right now. She wanted to be back at the center of the force field.<br>"No, girl. It's not safe." He hissed at her before directing his attention back to Mewtwo. "You will stay away from her."  
>Mewtwo glared threateningly at Kenjiro. He was really starting to hate the human scout. In fact, he may have even been starting to despise him more than he despised Kenji and Giovanni, and that was saying something!<br>Mewtwo focused on the band on Kenjiro's forehead and kinetically ripped it from his brow. The silver band went sailing through the force field and landed somewhere near the other scouts. The attacks immediately ceased afterwards.  
>Kenjiro's eyes quickly grew dull as he fell under Mewtwo's control.<br>"Mewtwo!" Jen snapped.  
>"Would you have preferred that I killed him?" Mewtwo asked icily. He wanted to end the human scout's pathetic existence, but that would only lead to either a fight with Jen or her hating him. Neither choice sounded good.<br>"No, I—will you quit with killing and thinking about killing people and Pokemon?"  
>The sound of paws and feet moving through the grass could be heard coming from within the dispersing smoke. Mewtwo tensed up and snatched Jen from the scout's arms. He narrowed his eyes in the direction of the other scouts and their Pokemon as they came into view.<br>"Mewtwo, no!" Jen cried, but she spoke too late.  
>A large group of clones stampeded past them as the remaining smoke finally faded away. The scouts and their Pokemon recoiled at the sight of the charging clones.<br>"No, stop!" Jen screamed.  
>The clones ignored her and attacked the Pokemon, throwing them back at their trainers.<br>"You called them, didn't you?" Jen growled at Mewtwo. "That's why you agreed to sending Kenjiro back. You wanted to send some of your clones in to kill everyone, right? Jackass!"  
>She fought and squirmed out of Mewtwo's arms. Once her feet touched the ground, she bolted towards the clones. Unfortunately, the force field was still up, and Mewtwo quickly took hold of her wrist. He pulled her into a tight embrace, which Jen fought viciously to escape. Her attempts, of course, were in vain, but she didn't stop struggling.<br>"Stand down." Mewtwo ordered.  
>"No, I-"<br>"Not you, Jen."  
>Jen looked up at Mewtwo, but before she could, she felt herself being shoved backwards. Jen quickly regained her balance and looked for Mewtwo and the clones, but they were nowhere to be seen.<br>Mewtwo had teleported her…back to New Island.  
>"Damn it, Mewtwo." She growled under her breath.<br>"Where are we?"  
>Jen's being went rigid as she slowly turned her head to see Kenjiro. He was standing a few feet away from her, gazing around the large hall. He was freed from Mewtwo's control.<br>"_Why is he here? He shouldn't be here on New Island. It's too dangerous._" Jen looked around for any clones hanging around the hall. "_Why did Mewtwo send both of us back?_"  
>"We should get out of here. Now. Who knows when those damn clones will return."<br>"Don't speak about them like that! They only attacked because your friends and their Pokemon attacked us. They were protecting Mewtwo." Jen snapped icily.  
>"So what do you think those clones are doing now?" Kenjiro growled just as icily. "The facility doors are wide open to them!"<br>"You should have left me when I told you to leave me you damn bastard!" Jen screamed.  
>"I was trying to save-"<br>"Jen!"  
>Jen flinched and looked over her shoulder just as White tackled her into an embrace. "White! You're awake!" Jen cried happily as she hugged her back.<br>Ninetails and Gengar walked up from behind White. There was obvious joy in their steps as they approached. "Whatever you did, Jen, to free White and Sabrina, we thank you."  
>"I didn't do anything." Jen looked back at White. She was staring at Kenjiro, studying his face as if she recognized him. "How is Sabrina, White?"<br>White perked up and turned to Jen. "She's back too, but she is very tired. She is asleep in our room."  
>"<em>How ironic<em>." Jen chuckled.  
>White pointed at Kenjiro and grinned. "Kenjiro!"<br>Both Kenjiro and Jen flinched. Ninetails and Gengar examined Kenjiro as well and grinned. They recognized him as well.  
>"How do you know him, White?" Jen asked slowly.<br>"We started off as pen pals. Just because we're in different regions and facilities doesn't mean we don't try to communicate with one another. It was more of a class project…kind of. Err…facility project. We mostly used the tele-coms to communicate with one another." White explained with a grin.  
>"White Marx from the Kalos facility. Hehe. I didn't recognize you with your dyed hair. I like it. It suits you." Kenjiro said with a smile. His gaze then moved from White to Jen, then back to White. "Why do you two look alike?"<br>"It's a long story, but in a nutshell? Neither one of us is a clone. We are our own individuals." Jen responded abruptly. She looked at White and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she noticed White's cheeks turning pink. "White?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Can I talk to you? In private?"  
>White nodded and followed Jen to the stadium. "How did you find him? I knew he was a scout, but…they stay hidden when near a clone. Were you not with Mewtwo? Did you get away from Mewtwo? And why did you bring him to this place?"<br>"I didn't. Mewtwo sent both of us back. We were being attacked by three other scouts and their Pokemon, but we were teleported after…I'm just going to show you." Jen sent White her memories of the last couple chaotic minutes in Orre.  
>White grimaced. "So why is he here?"<br>Jen shrugged. "You really like him, huh?"  
>A small smile tugged at the sides of White's lips. "We've known each other for a while…he, to me, is my Kenji."<br>"Aw, White." "_I guess I can let him kissing me slide? He was trying to shut me up…for White's sake I will._"  
>"We may be, or rather had been regions away, but we made our long distance relationship work." White said sheepishly.<br>Jen didn't know if she should have been glad or sorrowful for her alternate. She wanted to say something, but all she could voice was, "You know he also goes by Kenji too, right?"  
>White giggled. "Funny how the universe works, huh? We've each got ourselves a Kenji."<br>Jen smirked and looked back at the scout. He was walking hastily over to them with White's Pokemon in front of him. "I have a plan on how we can get away from this place, but we're all going to need to move quickly. Is there anyone else like you guys still here?" He asked.  
>"Sabrina is, but…uh…we've got a tiny issue." White glanced at Jen. "<em>Mewtwo is going to be mad if he finds out that you left. Kenjiro is going to want to know why. Should I tell him? Can I tell him? Or should I keep lying? I'll do whatever you want, Jen.<em>"  
>"<em>You'd lie to your boyfriend for me?<em>"  
>"<em>It's not my secret to tell.<em>"  
>"<em>…Mmm…Can you…not tell him right away, but give him small hints?<em>"  
>"<em>Will do.<em>" White turned back to Kenjiro and took one of his hands in hers. "I need to talk to you."  
>"Alright." Kenjiro said as he let White lead him out of the stadium and towards the sea.<br>Jen watched with White's Pokemon as the couple stopped a little ways outside of the stadium and began talking. White knew that it would be wiser to stay within Jen's and her Pokemons' sights just in case Mewtwo and his clones returned.  
>"You can trust him, Jen. He and White have known each other for years." Gengar said with a smile after a while of silent watching.<br>"It's funny and sad that out of all the places that they could have finally met, face-to-face for the first time, they had to meet on this island." Ninetails muttered.  
>"At least she's awake to see him."<br>The two Pokemon nodded in agreement.  
>The trio continued to watch the couple when Kenjiro suddenly pulled White close. He rested his forehead on hers and spoke something to her. White smiled and mouthed something back before pressing her lips against his.<br>It was a perfect romantic sight to witness with the sunset in the background.  
>Jen's heart just about sank at the sight of the kiss. She was happy, very happy, for White, but seeing them together kissing reminded her too much of her and Mewtwo.<br>"Aww. Aren't they adorable? Jen? Are you alright?" Gengar and Ninetails asked. "Is something the matter?"  
>Jen shook her head. "I'm fine. I'll live."<br>"They remind you of you and your Kenji?" Ninetails asked as kindly as she could.  
>Jen nodded.<br>"You'll see him again, along with the rest of your friends. Remember, there are scientists and many other people who are still working to help you save your friends." Gengar said reassuringly.  
>Jen gave them a weak smile. They reminded her so much of her friends and how much they took care of her. "Thanks you guys."<br>A sudden crack drew the trio's attention towards Mewtwo. He had landed hard on the ground with his back to them. His gaze was honed in one White and Kenjiro, who were still lip-locked. Neither one of them had yet to realize the danger that they were in now.  
>"I don't think Mewtwo knows that that is White out there kissing Kenjiro." Gengar said anxiously.<br>"I don't think so either." Jen muttered as she raced over to Mewtwo's side. "Don't you think they look absolutely adorable together?"  
>Mewtwo flinched as he head spun towards Jen. He quickly glanced back at White before sighing with what sounded like relief. "That's your alternate with the scout."<br>Jen nodded before letting her tone grow bitter. "What happened to the facilities in Orre after you sent Kenjiro and me back?"  
>"I accidentally sent him back with you…and nothing happened afterwards, Mi. The facility is as it was before we attempted to drop off the human scout. The humans and Pokemon still live, though they did receive a few wounds. As for the clones who came to our aid, they fled moments after I teleported you back to the island."<br>The news shocked, but also brought a wide grin to Jen's face. "Really? Thank you, Mewtwo!" She cried as she hugged him.  
>Mewtwo smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. "You wanted me to spare them, Mi, and so I did." He peered back up at White and Kenjiro and frowned. "How did this happen?"<br>"They've actually known each other for years and…well, over those years they kind of developed feelings for one another." Jen said simply.  
>Mewtwo grimaced. "<em>You each have a Kenji.<em>" His embrace on her tightened as a jealous twinge erupted in his chest.  
>"Mewtwo? What's wrong?" Jen asked as she looked from Mewtwo to the couple.<br>"The human must be returned to his region…are you hungry?"  
>Jen narrowed her eyes at him. "Way to change the subject. Yes, I'm hungry, and White isn't going to be happy that Kenjiro is leaving. Scratch that, she's going to be bittersweet about him leaving." Jen mumbled as Mewtwo led her and White's Pokemon back into the hall. Ninetails and Gengar remained silent as they trailed behind, but they both made sure to keep a close eye on Mewtwo.<br>"Want an apple?"  
>Jen giggled as he held an apple up to her. She quickly checked over her shoulder for anyone standing behind her before taking the fruit from him. "Thanks."<br>Mewtwo nodded as he picked up a handful of nuts and berries.  
>Ninetails and Gengar moved past him and grabbed a few things from the table for them to eat.<br>"So you're really planning on sending Kenjiro back to Orre?" Jen asked once she finished eating her apple. She grabbed a honeycomb and nibbled on it before speaking again. "Why?"  
>"I don't want him on my island." Mewtwo muttered as he too finished eating. "He will be returned to his facility tomorrow."<br>"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow? Why not send him back now or in a couple minutes?" Ninetails asked.  
>Mewtwo looked down at her. Ninetails flinched at his gaze, but she retained a calm composure. "I am giving your trainer more time to be with the scout that she is fond of."<br>Everyone was caught off guard by this.  
>"That's very sweet of you, Mewtwo." Jen said with a soft smile. "I'm sure White would appreciate that."<br>Movement out of the corner of everyone's eyes caught the group's attention. Kenjiro was standing in the doorway to the stadium with White. He was glaring at Mewtwo with a hand on his gun and another wrapped protectively around White.  
>"<em>Oh boy…<em>"  
>"We're going to my room…uh, sorry." White said quickly as she pulled Kenjiro towards the hallway that led to her and Sabrina's room.<br>"Aren't you guys hungry?" Jen asked.  
>White grimaced. "<em>Would it be wise to keep Mewtwo and Kenjiro in the same room for too long? I know they just…'met', but Kenjiro isn't all that keen to being around Mewtwo. Even though, yes, Mewtwo did save his life.<em>"  
>"<em>Point taken. I'll bring you guys something later.<em>"  
>White, Kenjiro and her Pokemon disappeared down the hallway leaving Jen and Mewtwo all alone together.<br>"This is their first time meeting one another in person?" Mewtwo asked once the teens were out of hearing range.  
>Jen nodded as she started gathering a couple of berries, nuts, and other things from the table for White and Kenjiro onto a large piece of cloth, which she folded up into a bundle. "Mind if I drop this off with White? I won't be long."<br>"Take your time, Mi. I have to do something anyway."  
>"Thank you." She said as she headed off towards White's room. It took her a while to find it, but she eventually found the room. She knocked on the door before entering their simple room.<br>White and Sabrina's room consisted of two beds, a rug, and a large window.  
>"I brought food." She said as she held out the bundle of food.<br>"Shh. Kenjiro is asleep and so is Sabrina." White said quietly as she took the bundle from Jen.  
>"So…this is where you guys have been staying?"<br>"It's better than you think. The beds are comfier than the bunks in the facility, and, surprisingly, the food is better too."  
>"You're lying."<br>"No, I'm not." White said, shaking her head. "I may have been half conscious while under Mewtwo's control, but I can recall quite a bit."  
>"Really? Like what?"<br>White shrugged. "Seeing Gengar and Ninetails always at my side, 'hanging out' with you…little things like that. It felt like a dream the rest of the time."  
>Sabrina sighed and shifted in her bed as she slowly stirred. She looked at White and Jen with tired eyes and gave them a small smile. "Hi."<br>"Hey, Sabrina. How are you feeling?" White asked as she moved to the edge of Sabrina's bed.  
>"Much better than I have in a very long time." She said as she sat up. Her gaze fell upon Jen and her expression immediately turned grim. "You're Jen, aren't you?"<br>Jen nodded cautiously.  
>Sabrina stood and walked over to Jen. She stared at Jen for what felt like forever before pulling her in for a hug. "I am so sorry, Jen."<br>"Huh?"  
>"I'm sorry. Leave us. Leave this island and forget about us. Just run." Sabrina whispered the order into her ear.<br>"I'm not leaving you guys." Jen growled. "I don't care what happens, I will not abandon any of you. No matter what, I'm staying."  
>Sabrina took hold of Jen's shoulders and held them firmly. "You don't understand, Jen. I've been in this place for years. I have learned many things about Mewtwo's plans…for you. You need to leave. Please."<br>"Sabrina, I don't care what happens to me. As long as you guys remain safe and my friends on the other side are saved…somehow, I will do whatever is necessary." Jen said boldly.  
>"And…you're fine with…with staying with that monster and its clones?"<br>"He is not a monster!" Jen snapped harshly. "He may be a jerk and a killer and a jackass…_I don't think I am helping prove my point here_…but he…he is changing. He is different now. Trust me."  
>"Why are you defending him?" Sabrina shook her head. "Why are you defending it? Have you fallen for it?"<br>"_I fell in love with him a very long time ago, Sabrina. Though, I'm having trouble separating my feelings for this Mewtwo and mine. Shit_" Jen thought with a shrug.  
>"Jen? Have you?" White asked her alternate. There was concern in her eyes. "What about Kenji? He is waiting for you on your side."<br>"I have not forgotten about Kenji, nor have I stopped loving him. I still intend to save him and my friends." Jen stated boldly.  
>White's lips formed a thin line. "I trust you, but I'm still going to hold you to your word."<br>Jen nodded and gazed out their window. Moonlight was filtering through, illuminating the room. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." She said as she started for the door.  
>"Wait, Jen. Where are you sleeping? Mewtwo has given you a room, right?"<br>Jen hesitated at the door with a stunned expression, which slowly turned into a humored one. "He's given me a 'room'. A very…nice one. Night!"  
>"Jen, hang on! What do you mean by that?"<br>"…Pokeballs actually make great bedrooms. Very nice, very simple, very spacious, which reminds me—I need chalk. Night ya'll!" Jen said quickly before making her escape into the hallway.  
>"Jen!" White cried from her room. "What does the inside of a Pokeball look like?"<br>Jen stopped and broke down laughing. She sent White her memory of being inside the Cheater ball before walking back to the main hall.  
>She looked around for Mewtwo, but he was nowhere to be seen. "<em>Where could he have gone? He said he had something to do so perhaps the lookout room watching the screens?<em>" She wondered as her gaze moved towards the top of the staircase.  
>Jen rose into the air and drifted through the hole in the ceiling. As she predicted the three screens were on, showing three different regions. She landed beside his chair, but, much to her surprise, he wasn't in it. "<em>Okay…in his room?...What was he looking at though?<em>"  
>One screen held an overview of the Kalos region, while the third screen was flipping through different parts of the mainland. The second screen, however, caught and held Jen's attention the longest. It was a full view of the Tree of Beginning.<br>Jen cocked her head to the side as she pondered why Mewtwo would be watching the Tree. When nothing came to mind, she turned from the screens and walked into Mewtwo's room.  
>She was instantly met with the salty smell of the sea. Both doors were left wide open to the night.<br>"…Did he go to the Tree?" She asked aloud as she stood in the open doorway.  
>All she could see were the stars, the moon, and a cluster of flying types soaring through the dark sky. Jen felt entranced by the sight and sat down in the doorway.<br>A gentle breeze blew into the room, filling it once more with the smell of the sea. Jen shut her eyes and breathed in deeply. If only Mewtwo and her friends were with her to share the moment with her.  
>Jen's smile faded as her heart plummeted to her stomach. "Mewtwo…I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "I love you."<p>

A couple hours later  
>Mewtwo returned to New Island with something clutched firmly in his hand. He had traveled to the Tree to retrieve something for Jen.<br>As he approached the opened double doors he could gradually make out Jen's sleeping being leaning up against one of the doors. Had she been waiting for him? His heart swelled at the thought as he landed as quietly as he could next to her.  
>Her mouth had fallen open as she slept, but that did not take away any of her beauty in Mewtwo's eyes.<br>He knelt down beside her and kissed her cheek. "I have something for you, Mi Jen."  
>Jen stirred and closed her mouth as she looked over at Mewtwo sleepily. "Hmm…hi. Sorry."<br>Mewtwo chuckled as he held up a small blue-ish, green crystal to her. It had a long string tied around it so it could be used as a necklace or a bracelet. He tied the string around her neck and smiled at her. "Do you like it?"  
>Jen held the crystal in her hand. It gleamed softly in the moonlight. "It's beautiful. Where did you get it? Why did you-"<br>Mewtwo caressed the side of her face and brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen over her face while she had slept. "The crystal is from the Tree. I thought you would like one, or a part of one."  
>"You shouldn't have, Mewtwo." Jen said glumly.<br>"I was hoping to give you something that would match your bea-"  
>"I mean it, Mewtwo. You really shouldn't have. I-It's a nice gift, really. I like it, but I can't accept it. I'm sorry." Jen said apologetically as she began taking the necklace off.<br>"Would you prefer something else?"  
>Jen shook her head. "You don't need to do this. I appreciate what you're doing; sparing the facility and Kenjiro, releasing my friends from your control…but…I'm sorry."<br>Mewtwo sighed heavily. "Is it because I'm not human?"  
>Jen flinched and shook her head rapidly. "No! That's not it at all! Heck, that's not even close."<br>Mewtwo's being glowed as he shifted into Kenji. "I can be 'human' for you if you so wish."  
>Jen quickly back up into the door with a loud 'thump'. The change had caught her off guard.<br>Mewtwo chuckled, but grew serious again. "I want you to be happy."  
>"Please, Mewtwo, not…" She couldn't finish. Would it be easier with him looking like Kenji or as himself? She didn't want him to change his appearance for her. She wanted him to remain as Mewtwo, even if he still reminded her of her Mewtwo.<br>Mewtwo edged closer to her and reached out to caress her with a human-looking hand. Jen flinched at his touch, but she didn't pull away. "You still owe me for sparing the humans and their Pokemon."  
>Jen looked up at him wide-eyed.<br>"Relax. I only want you to accept all and any of my kindness that I am trying to give to you. That is all I ask of you, Mi." Mewtwo explained softly. "Will you please accept it?"  
>Jen nodded slowly. At least the request wasn't something worse.<br>Mewtwo grinned and took the necklace from Jen's hand. She lowered her head to him as he gently slipped it back around her neck. As she lifted her head back up he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.  
>"M-Mewtwo?" Jen choked.<br>"It's late, Mi. Let's go to bed." Mewtwo said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.  
>"Wait! Mewtwo…I can walk on my own." Jen said quickly. "<em>What is he doing?<em>" She spotted the black Pokeball at the edge of the bed and kinetically willed it to leap into her hands.  
>"What are you doing?" Mewtwo asked. "You don't have to stay in the Pokeball anymore. I don't want you to."<br>Jen looked up at him confused. "But I'm still waking up screaming. I don't want to wake you up again because I'm having another nightmare."  
>"I don't care if you wake me up. I don't want you to have to wake up alone and in the dark."<br>"But-"  
>"I'm still trying to be kind, Mi." He said as he laid her down on the bed. He climbed in beside her and took the Pokeball from her hands.<br>Jen watched him in silence as he examined and grimaced at the Pokeball. He threw the black Pokeball onto the chaise chair and reclined back on the mattress.  
>"Good night, Mi."<br>"Night…Mewtwo." She replied quietly, but she didn't shut her eyes. Instead, she sighed and turned to the closed-eyed Mewtwo. "Why Mi? What does it mean?"  
>Mewtwo opened his eyes and smiled at her as he leaned in towards her. "It means beautiful, Mi."<br>Jen blinked and rolled onto her side with her back to Mewtwo.  
>"You don't like that name anymore?" Mewtwo asked as he moved closer to her. "Then what would you like me to call you? I refuse to call you hybrid or Halfling, and don't you dare say abomination."<br>Jen remained silent with her back still to Mewtwo. She picked up the crystal between her thumb and index finger and sighed. "You…you can call me Jen."  
>Mewtwo grinned and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Jen."<br>Jen stiffened at the feel of his lips on her cheek. The feeling was familiar, but it was not from her Mewtwo. "_Damn it all._"  
>He slowly moved down to her neck, causing her skin to prickle.<br>"Mewtwo, please don't. I still have K-"  
>"How is your world's Mewtwo to you? Who is he to you, Jen? I've been meaning to ask you that for quite some time now." Mewtwo asked, cutting her off mid-sentence. He really didn't want to hear about Kenji.<br>"He is kind to me and my friends. And both he and Mew have been with me from the very beginning when I first learned that I was part Pokemon. They are my teachers and, along with my Pokemon, my best friends." Jen explained. "They have taught me everything that I know."  
>Mewtwo chuckled. "Then I guess I should have been saying, 'your teachers have taught you well'. Did they teach you on their own or together?"<br>"Together. Why—Wait, you didn't meet your Mew. You two should have met the day of the storm and…things would have been much different. In my world you two settled your differences that day and became friends thanks to Ash." Jen explained.  
>"Ash?"<br>"The boy who was trying to punch you."  
>"Hmm. Hehe. I remember him. How did you know him and the other humans?" He asked cautiously.<br>"You don't want to know." Jen said, shaking her head.  
>"Of course I want to know. Why wouldn't I?"<br>"Trust me. You just don't want to."  
>"Tell me, Jen." Mewtwo ordered gently.<br>"Why do you want to know?"  
>"Because I'm curious."<br>Jen peaked up at him from the corner of her eye. "Curiosity killed the cat."  
>Mewtwo frowned at the phrase. "What?"<br>"Nothing. Good night."  
>Mewtwo chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Where is Mew and your world's Mewtwo now? You said that your friends are being held by multiple Teams. Why haven't they tried to save your friends? Where were Mew and your world's Mewtwo when you were trying to save them?"<br>Jen's expression hardened as she thought back to the last time she saw either one of the Mews. The memory of seeing both of them and the rest of her friends consumed in shadows was heart-wrenching. She lowered her head and bit her lip hard to keep from crying. "_Jackass. Was his only motive in asking that to make me cry?_"  
>"Jen?" Mewtwo asked. There was obvious concern in his voice.<br>"They are slaves to my world's Giovanni. Their hearts and minds are consumed in shadows." Jen replied, fighting hard to keep the tears back.  
>Mewtwo held her tighter. "Sorry, Jen."<br>Jen grabbed his hands and held them close to her chest. She didn't care right now that he wasn't her Mewtwo. She couldn't take it anymore. All she wanted right now was to be near Mewtwo, and to be comforted and held by him.  
>"You said a while ago that some of the humans were going to help you rescue your friends. Even Giovanni agreed. How are they planning on doing that?" Mewtwo asked after a long moment of silence.<br>"Colress is building a gateway or a portal or something to my world from this one. Dr. Krane and Lovrina are creating mobile purifying devices to free my friends from the shadows within them. Giovanni said that he would send in scouts with me to rescue my friends." Jen said with a still uneasy voice.  
>"Where are they? These humans; Colress, Lovrina, and Krane?"<br>"W-Why do you ask?"  
>"I want you to be happy, Jen, and I promise I will do everything in my power to do so." He said as he kissed her ear. "Also, I don't like knowing that my alternate is still being used by an alternate world's Giovanni."<br>Jen slowly looked over at him. "What exactly are you saying, Mewtwo?"  
>"My clones and I will help you…and the humans save your friends." He grumbled the 'humans' part.<br>Jen's eyes widened with joy as a grin stretched across her face, reaching from ear to ear. She tackled him and nearly threw both of them off of the bed as she planted a kiss on his lips. The sudden kiss-attack broke Mewtwo's concentration, resulting in his mind projection breaking. "Thank you, Mewtwo! Thank you so much!...Er…sorry." She said as she sat up and scooted away from him.  
>Mewtwo smirked and sat up as well. "Don't be." He leaned forward and kissed her back. Jen balked and looked at him in shock.<br>"…" Jen tried to speak, but she couldn't find her words right away. "W-Why are you agreeing to working alongside…why the sudden decision to-?"  
>"I already told you, Jen. I want you to be happy." He replied.<br>"But…what's the catch? Are you hoping to get something out of doing this? I know you hate Giovanni, but can you spare this world's Giovanni? You can…I know I told you that killing is wrong, but my world's Giovanni…well, maybe he could be locked up? No…uh…" Jen was trying to find the right words to use without convincing Mewtwo to kill Giovanni, but she'd be lying if she didn't want the monster of a man dead herself.  
>"You're starting to become a hypocrite, Jen." Mewtwo snickered. "Your world's Giovanni will get what he deserves when the time comes, and I'm sure your world's Mewtwo will want to partake in delivering whatever final punishment Giovanni will face. I will aid him with that, but there is something else I want. Something much more…precious." He was staring at her dead in the eye as he said this.<br>Jen had a sickly gut feeling as to what Mewtwo was hinting at, but she didn't want to accept it. Sabrina had even warned her, but she had merely brushed it off. Silently, she voiced a question she dreaded to know the answer to. "A-And what would that be?"  
>Mewtwo pulled her close to him and nuzzled her forehead gently with his before responding. "You."<p> 


	36. HelpFrom Clones?

**A/N LLAATTEE SORRY GUYS!**

Thank God Jen was sitting down or else she probably would have collapsed to the ground from lightheadedness. That one simple word had shaken her down to her very core. Mewtwo was kidding right? He wasn't serious…he couldn't be serious.  
>Jen fell back onto the back of the bed and stared dazedly at the mattress. "B-But…my friends and Kenji…are you serious?"<br>"Very, Jen." Mewtwo crawled over to her side and wrapped his arm and his tail around her. He pressed his lips to the side of her forehead and kissed her gently. "I want you."  
>"Why? What am I to you? What use am I to you? Why would you need me in this world?" Jen asked as the question quickly flew out of her mouth. She was growing anxious and panicked, but she tried her best to make sure her voice was calm as she asked one last question. "Am I to be a puppet for you?"<br>Mewtwo's side embrace tightened on her. "No. I would never do that to you, Jen."  
>"Then why-"<br>Mewtwo kissed her again. This time, though, he kissed her on the side of her mouth. "Because I love you, Jen."  
>The color immediately drained from Jen's face as those words echoed in her mind. "<em>…shit…<em>" She began falling onto her side in her faintness and wound up leaning into Mewtwo. "…_this…please no!_"  
>Mewtwo held her closer and spoke to her in a serious tone. "The others and I will help you, but only if you promise to stay with me once your friends are rescued. You may bring your Pokemon if you have any."<br>Jen stared straight ahead, open-mouthed with a distressed look on her face. "_I really should have just gone to bed when he first said goodnight._" "But…Kenji-"  
>"I can give you so much more than any human could dream of giving you, Jen. You want to go to the Tree? Then we can leave and stay there as long as you want. In fact, it's yours. The whole world can be yours."<br>"But…I don't want the world or the Tree, Mewtwo. I want to save my friends. I want to know that they are safe." Jen protested.  
>"They will be saved. They will all be saved, but I will only speak with the others once you have agreed to stay."<br>Jen shut her eyes. She didn't want to stay in this world. It wasn't her world! Yeah, it was beautiful and she loved being with White and the Pokemon children she befriended. Heck, as gloomy of a moment she was having right now, Jen was actually secretly relieved to be held and loved by Mewtwo again…even though he was the Mewtwo who held her heart.  
>She felt Mewtwo reach up and stroke the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. Her hands formed tight fists as he began kissing her again. She didn't want to enjoy the moment, but it wasn't easy.<br>"Mewtwo-" She sighed.  
>"You can sleep on your decision if you want. However, the sooner you decide, the sooner your friends in your world can be saved." He said as he planted a gentle kiss on the bridge of her nose.<br>"_And the sooner I will be yours…_" Jen slowly let her gaze meet Mewtwo's eyes. His eyes glowed brightly in the dim, moonlit room as he looked back at her with what seemed like adoration.  
>Love.<br>"_Why?_"  
>Her chest constricted uncomfortably as she thought over the consequences of her choices. If she turned him down, then her friends may never be saved and, for all she knew, Mewtwo could have all of the facilities destroyed so no one could save her friends. However, if she agreed to his condition, she would only get to see them one last time before being brought back to this world.<br>Reluctantly, she made her decision.  
>"<em>I want my friends and Mewtwo to be freed from Giovanni and the other Teams. I would do anything to save them…and if that means…if I must stay on this side for the rest of my life, then so be it…<em>" "Help me save my friends…and I will be yours." Jen said almost inaudibly.  
>Mewtwo grinned, but Jen looked down before she could see his smile. She didn't want to look at him. If she did, if she looked upon his grinning face, then she would surely breakdown.<br>"_Mewtwo…I'm sorry._"  
>"Jen?"<br>It was hard to ignore the feeling of sorrow coming from Jen, but Mewtwo was determined to make her happy again. It would be a while before she grew used to calling this world home, but she would learn to love it…just like she would learn to love him.  
>He lifted her onto his lap and kissed the top of her head before speaking into her hair. "I will talk with the others tomorrow."<br>"T-Thank you…Mewtwo." Jen said softly with a crackling voice.  
>Mewtwo cupped Jen's chin and lifted her face up so she was looking directly at him. There tears budding in her eyes. "Don't be sad, Mi Jen. I don't want to see you sad."<br>Jen couldn't help it. A couple tears rolled down her face as she just stared at Mewtwo with melancholy eyes.  
>Mewtwo kissed her cheeks, wiping her tears away with his mouth. "I want you to be happy, Mi Jen."<br>Jen grimaced as she curled up on his lap and shut her eyes. She just wanted this night to end, but she couldn't get herself to fall asleep. She felt so comfortable in Mewtwo's arms. "_He's not my Mewtwo._" His embrace on her was warm and familiar. "_He's not my Mewtwo._" The way he was looking at her now, kissing her the way her Mewtwo did. "_He's not my Mewtwo!_"  
>She slowly looked up at Mewtwo and saw that he was staring down at her with concern in his eyes. "<em>Please don't look at me like that.<em>" She mentally groaned as he stroked the side of her face, wiping away one last tear. "Please stop, Mewtwo."  
>Mewtwo frowned. "Why? I thought you were going to let me be kind to you."<br>Jen was quiet as she averted her eyes from his and stared at his chest. "I just want to go to bed."  
>"Then go to sleep." He said softly as he leaned back, cradling her closer to his chest. "We shall talk more in the morning."<br>"But-"  
>Mewtwo kissed her gently on the bridge of her nose. "Good night, Mi Jen." He kissed her again, this time on the lips.<br>This didn't help Jen at all. Each touch, each kiss, each 'kind act' was breaking down her will to resist this world's Mewtwo. Now, she was on the breaking point. "_Just go to sleep. Ignore him. Sleep. Please, Jen, sleep!...He's not my Mewtwo, but he…he's…_"  
>Jen began reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, to kiss him, but she couldn't. She wanted to. God knows she wanted to more than anything, but…he wasn't her Mewtwo. Her Mewtwo was waiting for her back in her world. He needed her to save him and the others from Giovanni. "I'm sorry, Mewtwo."<br>"Jen?" Mewtwo asked as she crawled out of his lap.  
>She moved to the edge of the mattress and laid down with her back to him again. She pulled her legs up close to her chest and waited for sleep to finally take her away.<br>The mattress shifted as Mewtwo laid down as well. Jen couldn't tell if he was facing towards or away from her, but she didn't let herself wonder for too long. She felt guilty for being cold to him, but she would have felt much worse if she had given into her desires for Mewtwo.  
>She was half asleep when she suddenly felt Mewtwo caress her arm and kiss the back of her shoulder. "Good night, Jen."<br>Jen touched her arm, accidentally brushing her fingers over his. She flinched slightly at the touch, but quickly relaxed. "Good night, Mewtwo."

The Next Morning  
>Jen woke up to something being lightly brushed over her arm before being placed behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered open to see Mewtwo kneeling before her with a fondness in his eyes. "Good morning." He said soothingly.<br>Jen sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Morning." She reached a hand up and pulled out the pink hibiscus flower that he had put in her hair.  
>"Do you like it?"<br>Jen nodded with a small smile. She replaced the flower back in her hair and directed her attention back to Mewtwo. "We should tell the others about-"  
>"I already did, Jen. I sent a group out to return your alternate, her Pokemon and the two other humans back to Kalos. They are to speak with the humans in the facility."<br>Jen's eyes widened with disbelief and joy. Her smile widened greatly. "Really? H-How will they know what to say to everyone back at the facility? Did you talk to them too? I can't really imagine Kenjiro was eager to help, let alone listen to you."  
>"Your alternate and the psychic will know what to do and what to say when they awaken."<br>"Awaken?"  
>"They were all put to sleep before being taken to Kalos. They should be arriving very soon." Mewtwo stood up and held a hand out to her. "We can find them if you would like."<br>Jen nodded and stood up from the bed, but she didn't take his hand.  
>Mewtwo grimaced and led her into the lookout room. The three screens were still on, but they were all honed in on White and the others, who were each being carried by a flying type. It looked like the cameras were attached to some of the Pokemon clones flying with them.<br>One of the screens suddenly changed to show that they were beginning their descent into a region. Kalos!  
>Jen beamed at the sight of the region. "<em>He really is letting them go home. Err…kind of. Kenjiro's home is in Orre.<em>"  
>"You should smile more often, Jen. It suits you." Mewtwo said as he pecked her on the cheek. "Would you like to sit?"<br>Jen nodded and proceeded to sit on the ground, but was stopped by Mewtwo. He wrapped his tail around her and lifted her back onto her feet. "What? I thought you were offering-"  
>Mewtwo motioned towards his chair.<br>Jen flinched. "No thanks. It's yours. I'm fine on the gro—Mewtwo?"  
>Mewtwo lifted her up into his arms and sat down with her in his lap. "There is nothing wrong with you sitting here."<br>Jen was silent for a moment before she slowly spoke up. "I thought it was like a throne or something to you."  
>Mewtwo chuckled and held her closer. "Perhaps. Although, I never thought of it as a throne before…what made you think of it as a throne?"<br>"Nurse Joy said that you were to be the ruler of the world after your storm…so I kind of figured that…eh. Never mind."  
>"I have everything that would define me as a ruler. A palace, a world to rule over, loyal subjects, a throne, according to you, and a lov-"<br>"It looks like they're in front of the facility now." Jen said quickly as she turned her gaze towards the three screens. She watched as the clones laid her friends down on the grass before the facility's hidden doorway.  
>Mewtwo ignored the scene going on on all three of the screens and began kissing her neck. "Are you going to let me finish?" He chuckled.<br>"I thought you would want to speak with Giovanni yourself. Is there a reason why you sent my friends to speak with him instead?" Jen asked, ignoring his question.  
>Mewtwo pulled her closer. Still a bit miffed that Jen wasn't going to let him finish, he hissed softly in her ear. "I agreed to help you and the humans, but I do not want to be near that monster of a man any longer than I have to be."<br>"He has changed, Mewtwo. It's been years since you last saw him. Read my mind."  
>Mewtwo frowned at her before smirking. "You're finally letting me see into your mind?"<br>Jen glared at him. She was still mad at him for unburying the memory of the lab explosion. Mewtwo could see it in her eyes. "Not quite." She growled.  
>He caressed the side of her face before running his fingers through her hair. "Again, I'm sorry, Jen." He kissed the bridge of her nose and held her close. "Let me see how reformed Giovanni is."<br>Jen pulled together all of her memories of this world's Giovanni and showed them to Mewtwo. The Legendary scowled at the mental sight of the human who had used and betrayed him years ago. His embrace on Jen constricted, but only for a moment.  
>He opened his eyes and looked at Jen questioningly.<br>"Believe me?"  
>"Interesting…did it ever occur to you that perhaps he could have been acting?"<br>Jen nodded. "But I don't believe he is. The way he speaks and acts towards everyone, be they a Pokemon or a person, doesn't seem like an act. He is truly concerned and reformed."  
>Mewtwo wasn't convinced. "We'll see about that."<br>Jen looked back up at the screen and pursed her lips. "You could have sent me with them. I could have talked to Giovanni for you, ya know."  
>Mewtwo straightened up and held Jen firmly. "You will not!" The sudden and harsh tone he had used scared Jen into silence. Mewtwo sighed and loosened his tight grip on her. "Sorry, Jen. I did not mean to snap at you. I was worried that if you had gone with your alternate and the others to the facility, they would have refused to give you back."<br>"I already promised that I would stay with you, and when I make a promise, I make sure I keep it." Her tone grew sorrowful. "You just need to keep your promise."  
>Mewtwo leaned back and pulled her close so she was resting against him. "You do not need to worry. Your friends will be saved."<br>"Even Kenji?"  
>Mewtwo was silent.<br>"Mewtwo." She growled sternly.  
>"You haven't let me finish yet."<br>Jen pouted in annoyance. "But you didn't answer my question."  
>Mewtwo sighed. "Even Kenji will be saved, but-"<br>"No! No buts Mewtwo. Just leave Kenji alone when we get to my world." Jen growled. "Please don't fight with him."  
>"I highly doubt he'd be willing to let you go without one."<br>"I know." Jen said just barely over a whisper. "But…can you please not fight with him? Please?"  
>Mewtwo nodded. "I promise I won't." "<em>But I will do everything in my power to keep him from taking you back, my lovely queen.<em>"

Following White  
>White quickly sat up when she heard the facility doors open. The last thing she remembered was one of the clones, a Butterfree, coming into their room sometime late at night. It had used sleeping powder on all of them. She scanned her surroundings and froze when she saw a small squad of surface scouts approaching her. "<em>I've got to find Giovanni and talk to him and the other regions.<em>"  
>She didn't know why, but that one thought echoed in her mind, forcing her to make it her main goal.<br>"We have three civilians out here." One of the scouts said into her band. "We are approaching with caution."  
>"Who are you three and which facilities are you all from?" Another scout asked, this time to White and the others.<br>"I'm White. I am from the Kalos facility. Facility KN. Kenjiro is from one of the Orre facilities, and Sabrina is with me." White looked over her shoulder and around at the trees, but someone was missing. "Where is Jen?"  
>"Who?" One of the scouts asked as Kenjiro and Sabrina were awoken by the scouts.<br>"_J-Jen? Where are you?_" White cried. She didn't know if Jen was close enough to hear her, but she had to try. "_Jen, please answer!_"  
>White scrambled to her feet and ran over to Sabrina, who was being helped onto her feet by two scouts. "Sabrina, can you find Jen? Or at least communicate with her?"<br>Sabrina nodded and tried to reach out to Jen, but her concentration was broken by the scouts.  
>"We need to get you three back inside, especially if you're a psychic. There could be clones nearby and we don't want their leader getting inside your minds." The scouts said as they ushered the teens into the facility.<br>"_A little too late for that._" White muttered as she cast Sabrina an anxious look. "_Where is Jen?_"  
>"<em>She is safe, White. You and I both know that Mewtwo won't hurt her.<em>" She glanced at the facility and put on a firm face. "_You know what we have to do now, don't you? You can hear the order._"  
>"<em>Huh?<em>"  
>"We request a meeting with Giovanni and the other leaders. Tell him that White is back and that we have an urgent message for him." Sabrina announced.<br>Some of the scouts ran off to deliver the message, while the remaining scouts stayed with the teens. "We can take you to one of the common rooms to wait for him-"  
>"No. You'll take us to the third floor, and then you will go and get Black and the rest of my squad." White ordered.<br>The scouts gave her an odd look. "But you'll still be close to the surface, and none of you have your bands on."  
>"We'll be fine." Kenjiro replied this time.<br>White and Sabrina looked at him with surprise.  
>"But-"<br>"We are wasting time. Take us to the third floor as White ordered." He barked. "_The longer we waste time, the longer White's alternate has to stay with the clones._"  
>White and Sabrina smiled at Kenjiro as the scouts led them down the stairs to the third floor projector room. "Wait here. Giovanni will arrive as soon as he-"<br>The door to the projector room burst open and Black and the rest of White's friends charged into the room. Black's eyes instantly locked onto White as she ran to her little sister with open arms. "You're back!" Black sobbed as she held her sister in a tight hug. She slowly looked around at Sabrina and Kenjiro. "You found Sabrina! But…where…where is Jen?"  
>"You're concerned about Jen? Finally concerned?" White asked before either Sabrina or Kenjiro could respond.<br>"Of course I am. She's you and you are my sister. Why wouldn't I be concerned about the two of you?"  
>White stared at Black in disbelief. "Is there another reason why you would be concerned about her absence?"<br>"No. Actually, yeah. You guys didn't run into any clones…did you? She's alright, right?"  
>Before any of the teens could reply, the doors flew open again. This time Giovanni, Silver, and John walked hurriedly into the room.<br>"White!" John cried as he rushed over to White and pulled her into a loving embrace. "Don't scare me like that again. Please."  
>"It is good to have you back, White." Giovanni said with a relieved smile. "Where is your alternate?"<br>White and the others grimaced.  
>"Giovanni, sir, you're going to want to call whomever is going to aid us in rescuing Jen's friends." Sabrina announced. "We need to do so immediately."<br>Giovanni nodded and motioned for the scouts to call Orre and Unova. The screens remained blank for a few moments as they all waited for the facilities to answer.  
>Unova was the first to respond to their call.<br>"Good afternoon, Giovanni. Are you checking in one Colress's progress?" Ghetsis asked.  
>"Yes, we are, but we are all having out attendance requested by White and her friends. We still need to wait on Orre to answer." Giovanni responded.<br>"And why is that, if I may ask? Would all the other facility leaders need to be contacted afterwards as well?"  
>Giovanni and all of the others in the room looked at White, Sabrina, and Kenjiro for an answer. The three teens looked to one another for an answer.<br>"_Should we?_" White asked Sabrina. "_I don't think we will be calling on anyone else to help aid us in Jen's world._"  
>Sabrina shrugged. "<em>Perhaps it would be wise to let them know?<em>"  
>Before they could respond, the Orre screen activated as Wes, Rui, and Michael appeared on screen.<br>"Hello!" Rui chirped. "Calling to speak with Lovrina and Dr. Krane?"  
>"Indeed we are."<br>The teens on the screen grinned at one another. "They're a little busy at the moment, but they both said that if you called, we should tell you that they have been working day and night to finish their purifying devices. The maximum estimated time that it will take them to finish is three to four days from now."  
>This news elevated everyone's spirits.<br>"That is wonderful news. Tell Lovrina and Krane that we greatly appreciate them doing this for us." Giovanni grinned as he turned back to Ghetsis. "How is Colress's machine coming along? I assume he has it built by now and waiting for a gem from Jen."  
>"I'll let him tell you himself." Ghetsis said as he touched his silver band. A small box showing Colress appeared in the lower corner of the screen. They were watching him through a security camera. "Colress?"<br>Colress perked up from his stance in front of a large metal arch and tapped his band. "Ello?"  
>"We are speaking to Giovanni. He wants to know how much progress you have made so far."<br>Colress turned towards the security camera and beamed. "Colress and I have made excellent progress. Watch!"  
>"Colress and…are you alright, Colress?" Ghetsis asked, not understanding what he meant.<br>"I couldn't be more exuberant than I am right now, Ghetsis, my friend. Now all of you, watch this!" Colress said giddily as the arch began to glow. "Colress, I am sending you some coordinates. Send something through."  
>Giovanni and the others watched Colress with concern. They understood now that he was talking about his alternate, but he seemed giddier than normal. A crazed giddy. Almost as if he had lost his mind…or more of it.<br>"Colress?"  
>"Shush! Look!" Colress grinned.<br>A glowing archway appeared before White and the others. They all stared at it in astonished awe as a figure could be seen making its way through to their side. He stepped out and looked at all of the faces staring back at him.  
>"N?" Ghetsis said as he examined the green haired boy from his side of the screen. "Colress, you transported N from Unova to Kalos?! Why didn't you test your transporter with something more simple and replaceable?" The former Team Plasma Leader sounded angry.<br>"Colress didn't tell me he was sending over people now." Colress muttered to himself. "Rest assured, Ghetsis, we had tested it with food and other items we could find earlier. N, how was the trip over?"  
>N didn't answer. He was staring wide-eyed at Ghetsis.<br>"N, are you alright? Please say something, my son." Ghetsis begged.  
>N was taken aback by Ghetsis's words. "My son? You called me son…"<br>White looked N over before approaching him. "You're the N from Jen's world, not our world, right?"  
>N glanced over his shoulder at her and began to smile, but stopped when he noticed her eyes. "Right. And you must be Jen's alternate."<br>White nodded. "I go by White, though. Nice to meet you, N."  
>"<em>How alike are you and Jen?<em>" N asked within his mind, wondering if White was part Mew like Jen.  
>White didn't respond.<br>"_Hmm…that answers that._" N said to himself as he looked back at Ghetsis. The former Team leader looked back at him with a fatherly fondness in his eyes. Something that N had never seen in his Ghetsis's eyes.  
>"Jen said that the Ghetsis from your world is…was not very fatherly to you." Giovanni said slowly.<br>N's eyes quickly darted over to Giovanni. His expression darkened greatly at the sight of the former Rocket Leader. "Why the Hell are you here?"  
>Giovanni's expression fell. "Beg pardon?"<br>"Oh, for the love of—not this again!" Black groaned as she and Silver stepped in front of N and Giovanni. "I understand from Jen that the Giovanni on your side is a prick, but our Giovanni isn't. He is good. Got that?"  
>N looked back at Giovanni. He wasn't going to let his guard down that easily. "I'll believe it when I hear it from Jen. Where is she?"<br>Everyone looked back at White, Sabrina, and Kenjiro.  
>"Uh…umm…we should probably first tell you our urgent message." White said as she prepared to deliver the news.<br>Everyone had their gazes locked on her.  
>"Well, tell us, White." Black urged gently.<br>White opened her mouth to speak, but paused and giggled to herself. The situation that she was trying to explain was just so bizarre that she couldn't help, but laugh. "How to say this…hmm…Mewtwo and his clones are going to help us save Jen's friends."  
>The room was dead silent with stunned stares.<br>N, however, looked confused. "And this is stunning because…why?"  
>Everyone gave him a puzzled look. "The leader of the clones is the reason why we were all banished underground. We're living in these facilities for our own safety."<br>N blinked. "…So this world's Giovanni is good…while Mewtwo is bad…but you just said that he is going to help us in my world…right? So, that now makes him good? Right?"  
>"What?" Silver gawked.<br>"Giovanni on my side is evil, while Mewtwo on my side is good, but here the roles are reversed, but Mewtwo on this side is becoming good…never mind. Continue, please. I'm just wasting our time."  
>"Mewtwo has agreed to help us." Sabrina repeated. "He sent us ahead to speak to you."<br>"Why is he going to help us?" Lacy asked.  
>"<em>I have an idea.<em>" N thought cheekily.  
>White and Sabrina shot each other uneasy looks.<br>Black frowned and looked around the room. "Where is Jen?"  
>"<em>Again…I have an idea…oh shit. Not good! She's with this world's Mewtwo, isn't she?! SHIT!<em>" N thought panicked.  
>Sabrina glanced over at him with an anxious expression.<br>"She somehow convinced Mewtwo to spare us and send us back to the facility. She's still with the leader of the clones." Kenjiro explained. "The longer we wait around, the longer she has to stay with it."  
>"<em>Wait…is that Kenji? Kenji actually exists?!<em>" N exclaimed.  
>Giovanni walked over to White with an anxious expression. He glanced at Kenjiro before speaking to her in a hushed tone. "Does he know about her alternate and what she is?"<br>"He only knows that she is my alternate." White replied.  
>Giovanni nodded. "Were you both-"<br>"We were on the island. It's because of Jen that we're alive and back here."  
>"So Mewtwo knows that Jen is part-"<br>White nodded.  
>"Is she alright? Mewtwo didn't hurt her or do anything to her, did he? Is she…safe?"<br>White nodded again. "He won't hurt her. She's safe for now. He…he won't hurt Jen."  
>"How do you know that?"<br>White bit her lip and looked at Sabrina. Sabrina sighed and gave her a nod. "Sabrina and I were under his control, Sabrina for a couple years, and we were conscious enough at times to know what was going on. And I know for a fact that he won't hurt her."  
>"Will he eventually let her go as well? Is he going to come here with her?"<br>White shrugged. "The last thing we were told was to speak with you and the regions who are going to aid us. After that, I don't know."  
>Giovanni was silent for a moment. He looked at both projectors before speaking normally. "How soon can you all be ready? And how willing…how willing are you all to receive aid from the clones?"<p> 


	37. To Kalos!

Jen was still watching the screens, waiting anxiously for either White or anyone to exit the facility. A few of the camera carrying clones had remained hidden in the trees near the facility so Mewtwo and Jen could keep watching.  
>She was now alone and curled up into a ball in Mewtwo's 'throne' with her gaze glued to the screens. Mewtwo had left a couple minutes ago to go down to the main hall for something.<br>"_I wonder if they are talking to Giovanni and the other regions right now._" Jen wondered absent-mindedly to herself.  
>"You're still watching that?" Mewtwo chuckled as he drifted over to her side.<br>Jen looked up at him to see that he was holding out a Razz berry to her. "Thank you." She said as she took the berry from him and stood up from the throne/chair.  
>Mewtwo sat down and pulled her back onto his lap. "They're going to be awhile. Remember they have to speak with the facilities of Kalos, Unova, and Orre and tell them that my clones and I will be helping."<br>"I know."  
>"So you're going to keep staring at the screens until someone comes out?"<br>Jen nodded. "I'll wait. I'll wait all through the night if I have to." She fiddled with the small fruit in her hands before slowly looked up at Mewtwo. "You do know that Giovanni will want to talk to you, right?"  
>Mewtwo scowled at the screens.<br>"It could be easier than you think. I've told you this before, Mewtwo. Giovanni has changed. He is not the same man that you knew years ago, or the monster that I know in my world." Jen said, hoping to calm Mewtwo down.  
>Mewtwo continued to glare at the screens.<br>"When can we go over to Kalos?" Jen asked as she began turning the berry in her hands.  
>Mewtwo didn't respond.<br>"Are you hungry?"  
>Mewtwo blinked and looked down at her. "I will get something from the hall eventually, but I am alright for no—Umph!"<br>Jen pushed the berry into his mouth, cutting him off. She smiled at him innocently before turning back to the screens.  
>Mewtwo chewed and swallowed the berry before frowning at Jen. "You didn't need to do that, Jen."<br>"But I wanted to." Jen said with a small grin. "Plus, you weren't responding. You will need to talk to him."  
>Mewtwo went back to grimacing. "I don't <strong>need<strong> to talk to him."  
>"What if he wants to talk to you? He may want to ask for your forgiveness." Jen stated as she shot a quick glance at the screens.<br>Nothing seemed to be happening.  
>She looked back to see Mewtwo staring at her with a look of disbelief. "What? He might."<br>"Hmph." Mewtwo replied curtly.  
>"Give him a chance?" Jen asked sweetly.<br>Mewtwo didn't respond right away. He still wasn't all for the idea of talking to, let alone seeing, the former Team Leader. "Maybe." He reluctantly muttered.  
>Jen smiled at him. A low grumbling sounded from her stomach. She quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach to silence the annoying noise.<br>Mewtwo smirked. "You should have eaten the berry that I gave you."  
>Jen leapt from his lap, face bright red, and dove through the hole to the main hall. She slowed to a stop when she reached the table. She picked up a handful of nuts and downed them with water. "Happy now?" She hissed at her stomach.<br>It was silent for now, but just to be sure, she picked up a honeycomb and sucked out the honey. "_Now will you shut up?_"  
>"Better?" Mewtwo smirked as he hugged Jen from behind.<br>Jen flinched and dropped the honeycomb. He had caught her off guard…again. "I didn't hear you come down."  
>Mewtwo held her closer and kissed her neck. "I wasn't that far behind you. Better?" He repeated.<br>Jen nodded. She winced as Mewtwo tickled her neck with more loving pecks. Jen tried to ignore him, but it wasn't easy. "When can we go back to Kalos?" She asked as she freed herself from Mewtwo's embrace.  
>"We can leave once we hear from the others. Just be patient, Mi Jen." He said as Jen began looking for something else to eat. He followed close behind her as she examined the berries on the table.<br>"Great…" Jen muttered as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "_He's really close._"  
>"We can do something while we wait. We can go to the mainland for a little while. Would you like to go to the Tree or see the children?"<br>Jen smiled at the thought of seeing the children again, but there was something—some things—she wanted to check on. "Can we go somewhere else? I want to see if something is still here that I have in my world."  
>"We can do that." Mewtwo said as he picked up a berry and bit into it.<br>Jen stifled a giggle.  
>"What's so funny?" He asked lightly.<br>Jen pointed at the berry in his hand. "You're eating a Bluk berry." She replied through snickers. "Your mouth is completely black."  
>Mewtwo looked down at the Bluk berry in his hand. Another giggle from Jen caused him to look up at her. She was smiling and laughing.<br>He smirked and finished the berry, earning another giggle from Jen. Before she could react, Mewtwo pulled her close with his tail, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  
>Jen's eyes widened as the kiss deepened. She remained motionless for a moment before Mewtwo moved back.<br>He snickered at her appalled expression before speaking to her in a humored tone. "Now your mouth is black too."  
>Jen blinked and gave him a small, berry stained grin.<br>"We can go to the mainland or wherever you want to go now." Mewtwo said as he released her from his embrace.  
>Jen nodded and trailed behind him as he drifted towards the stadium. They both took to the sky and flew for the mainland. Mewtwo gradually fell back to her side. "Lead the way, Jen."<br>Jen flew towards Lavender Town, or the area that used to be the town. She wanted to see it the Pokemon Tower was still standing. "_I need to know if BuriedAlive is still 'alive' in this world._"  
>Mewtwo's expression darkened as they neared the former area of Lavender Town. "Why do you want to return to this place?"<br>Jen frowned. "Return? We've been here before?"  
>"This is where you and the children ran into Hypno." Mewtwo replied with a grim scowl.<br>"Oh…I'll be quick." Jen scanned the area for the Tower or any remnants of it. So far, she saw nothing. She flew lower to the ground, searching for any possible ruins.  
>"What exactly is it that you are looking for, Jen?" Mewtwo asked.<br>"A Tower."  
>"It may have fallen during my storm. Did it have some sort of value to you like the Tree?" He asked cautiously.<br>"Hehe. Nope!"  
>"Then what is, or rather was at this tower you are looking for? What was inside of it?"<br>"The graves of Pokemon." Jen replied. Her expression grew grim before adding. "And something else."  
>Mewtwo was silent for a brief moment. "Why did you laugh?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"When I asked you if the Tower held any sort of value to you, you laughed. Why did you laugh?"<br>"The first time I went to the Pokemon Tower, I ran into…I think a specter version of my cousin and a ghoul that was bound to the Tower. I had to watch their battle, all the way until he was…killed." She glanced over at Mewtwo from the corner of her eye. He was looking back at her intently.  
>"So by destroying the Tower on this side-"<br>"You saved my cousin's life." Jen finished. "_But…Ash…_"  
>"Condolences, Jen." Mewtwo said gently. "Where is your cousin now?"<br>"Which one? Both of my cousins from my side are trapped in the Team Rocket base. Red, on this side, is in Kalos. I met him earlier. He's pretty much the same Red I know from my world."  
>Mewtwo frowned. "Both?"<br>"I unknowingly brought Red back to life, and he has been helping me along with Mew and my world's Mewtwo." Jen said. She hadn't heard Mewtwo's question.  
>"You said both."<br>"Red has a twin brother…" Jen's voice began trailing off. She didn't want to accidentally say too much to Mewtwo. "_How would he react if he knew Ash was my cousin, and that he was the one who killed him?_"  
>"And where is he?"<br>Jen's lips formed a thin line. She shrugged and rose into the air. "I'm not seeing the Tower. Can we go to the next place now?"  
>Mewtwo nodded and followed beside her. It didn't sound like she was telling him everything, but he wasn't going to press her any farther…yet. They would continue their unfinished conversation later.<p>

The trip wasn't very long. They arrived at Mount Moon within a few minutes. The flight, however, was in complete silence.  
>Jen flew low to the ground again, searching along the mountain side towards Cerulean for something. "<em>I hope the opening wasn't shut during the storm.<em>"  
>Curious and tired of the silence, Mewtwo finally spoke up. "What is it that you are looking for now, Mi Jen?"<br>"Each time you say that, 'Mi Jen', it always sounds like you are saying 'my Jen'." (Not positive if that is the proper pronunciation of Mi).  
>Mewtwo smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's because you are my Jen. My beautiful Jen." He said soothingly as he caressed the side of her face.<br>Jen blushed, but she didn't let Mewtwo see. She looked away and spotted the mouth of a cave. "Mewtwo."  
>"Yes, my Jen?" Mewtwo asked as he kissed her forehead.<br>"We're here. I see the cave." Jen pointed.  
>"Cave?" Mewtwo looked over at the cave and frowned. "Why did you want to see a cave? What is inside of it?"<br>Jen shrugged. "I've never been inside of it. Heck, I've never even been to it." "_I only know about it because Mew told me about it a while back._"  
>Mewtwo stopped suddenly with Jen in his arms. His puzzled gaze slowly moved down to face her. "You've never been inside nor have you been to this cave, and yet out of all the caves in the mainland you want to see this one? Why?"<br>"I was told about it in my world and I want to go exploring. It'll only take a few minutes, then we can go wherever you want to go. Okay?" Jen asked sweetly.  
>Mewtwo nodded and flew into the cave with Jen still close to his chest. Jen held out one of her hands and released a flash. Every single crevice of the cave was instantly illuminated.<br>"You can put me down now, Mewtwo."  
>Mewtwo grimaced and reluctantly let her down onto the cave floor. "How far would you like to go?"<br>Jen shrugged. "To the back, maybe?" She said before murmuring under her breath. "I want to see where exactly my Mewtwo stayed in this cave." She walked through the cave, silently guiding Mewtwo deeper into the illuminated darkness.  
>Moments passed when they suddenly came across a large, flooded cavern. The only bit of dry land was a large mound of stone in the very back of the cavern. The water seemed to give off a light blue-ish glow that lit up the cavern.<br>"Is this all you wanted to see?"  
>Jen stared at the landing across the body of water. "Uh-huh…" She continued to stare out at the stone mound, attempting to visualize her Mewtwo standing upon it…all alone in the cave. The thought was saddening to her. "<em>How lonely was he?<em>"  
>Mewtwo moved past her and glided over to the rocky landing. He gazed around the landing before turning back to Jen. His eyes flashed blue as he stood in what looked to be a fighting stance, giving him an intimidating appearance.<br>Jen stared at him in awe and distress.  
>"What?"<br>Jen blinked out of her trance. "Uh…nothing." That was a lie. Just seeing him standing before her in such a way sent shivers down her spine. It was as if she was seeing him again for the very first time…and it frightened her.  
>"Is something the matter? Do you want to leave?" Mewtwo asked as he started to drift over to the edge of the landing.<br>Jen didn't respond. She was still gawking at him.  
>"Jen, come here." Mewtwo said as he held a hand out to her.<br>Jen flew over to the landing and walked slowly over to Mewtwo. He used his extended arm to pull her close. "What is the matter? Tell me."  
>"Nothing is wrong. I'm okay."<br>Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "You sure? You're not fine this time?"  
>Jen smirked. "I am okay. I promise."<br>"Hmm…" He caressed the side of her face, studying her expression. She looked back at him with compassionate eyes. "Does Kenji ever tell you how beautiful you are?"  
>Jen frowned. "He doesn't need to. The only thing he ever needs to say and the only thing I want to hear from him is how much he loves me."<br>Mewtwo grimaced. It was going to be difficult to win her over if her mind and heart were still on Kenji. She may have promised herself to him, but that didn't mean he had her heart. "_I will change that. I can._"  
>"Sorry, Mewtwo." She mumbled with an apologetic expression.<br>"Why are you sorry, my Jen?"  
>Jen bit her lip. She was on the verge of telling him the truth about Ash and her Mewtwo. She wanted him to know, but how would he react? "<em>He'd definitely feel guilty about killing Ash and the others…right? However, if I tell him about Mewtwo, he may never let me return to my world. Or would he?<em>"  
>"Jen?"<br>"I…I want to go back now. I want to know if the others are ready."  
>"Very well. We can return."<br>Jen smiled softly at him as he led her out of the cavern and through the cave to the opening.  
>"One thing before we go, Jen." Mewtwo said as he stopped at the mouth of the cave. Jen prepared herself for whatever he was about to ask. "Why did you want to see this place? I know you said that you had never been here before, but why this cave?"<br>"_Not a bad question._" Jen thought with relief. "It's where my world's Mewtwo lived before he and Mew started training me."  
>Mewtwo cast a glance back into the cave. His expression was completely blank.<br>"There are Pokemon who live in the cave as well, but it is definitely different from where you have decided to stay." Jen stated.  
>"Hmm. How often did he return to this cave while he was training you?"<br>"He never did. We all stayed together at the Tree. Even my cousin, Red, and his Pokemon were with us."  
>Mewtwo was silent in thought to her response.<br>Jen waited for him to say or do something, but he remained still and quiet. "Mewtwo?"  
>"What was your relation again to Mew and my alternate?"<br>Jen flinched. "They are both my friends and my teachers. How come?" She immediately put her guard back up.  
>Mewtwo turned on her and leaned down to her level. "You are just friends with them? There isn't anything else?" He asked, edging closer to her.<br>Jen could feel her heart pounding anxiously in her chest. Was he onto her? He couldn't be! "Anything else? What do you mean by that, Mewtwo?"  
>"Did your world's Mewtwo show you any signs of…affection?" He asked as caressed her cheek. "Or did you just see him as a teacher, and he see you as his pupil?"<br>"Huh?!" Jen squeaked. "W-Where'd you get that idea from, Mewtwo?" "_I don't want to lie to him, but-_"  
>Mewtwo smirked and kissed her on the forehead. "What a shame. My alternate does not know how lucky he could have been to have you for a mate. And he has been with you the longest."<br>Jen stared at him with eyes desperately trying to hide her uneasiness. Her voice, however, betrayed her, for all she could muster was, "…K-Kenji?"  
>Mewtwo moved down to the bridge of her nose as he held her tighter. "I promised you that I wouldn't fight him, but, hehe, what a shame. Your Mewtwo may have proved to be a great teacher to you, but he is a fool."<br>A small glint of hope and humor sparked in Jen's chest. "_Maybe if I tell him the truth…he'll let me stay in my world with my friends and Mewtwo after all of this is over._" Jen steadied herself as she finally spoke up. "What if your alternate, my Mewtwo, did happen to have some feelings for me…and we were each other's mates? What would you do?"  
>Mewtwo stared at her, looking for any signs in her expression that she may have been joking. She wasn't. He cupped her chin gently and looked her dead in the eye. "I told you before, my Jen. I want you, and if what you're saying about my alternate is even remotely true, then you really don't want to know my answer."<p>

Following Giovanni  
>White was wearing the biggest grin anyone had ever seen her wear. Both Ghetsis and those in the Orre facility agreed to still help them, even with receiving aid from the clones. "I can't believe we're actually going to do this. I can't wait to see what Jen's world looks like!"<br>"I can't believe we're going to be working alongside clones. How do we know they won't turn on us while we are on the other side?" Silver asked in a hushed tone to White and the others, but Giovanni was just barely able to hear him.  
>"<em>My son, have more faith. I know it is hard. I must admit, it is hard even for me to believe and accept, but we must accept their help.<em>"  
>"Jen won't let that happen while we are in her world." White stated confidently.<br>"How do you know that? There is only one of her and hundreds to thousands of clones out on the surface. They won't listen to her. They only obey their leader." Black argued.  
>"Have some faith in Jen, Black." White snapped.<br>"So what does that mean for us once this is all over? We're not going back to living in the facilities, while the clones continue to live on the surface, are we?" Ty asked.  
>"<em>That is a good question.<em>" Giovanni muttered as his thoughts moved towards how he would meet with Mewtwo. "_It has been years since we last saw each other. I was a different man then, but I do not blame Mewtwo if he chooses to keep us all under the surface after we save Jen's friends…even if I must go against the wishes of the people of the facilities._"  
>Red shrugged and signed. "Didn't Jen say that there were clones in her world living alongside non-clone Pokemon and people?"<br>"She mentioned it." Clara said aloud as she looked to Giovanni. "Perhaps we could too?"  
>Giovanni sighed heavily. "I don't know, though, that would be a pleasant world to strive for, wouldn't it?"<br>The others beamed at his response. "When should we tell the other facilities about our mission? Or should we tell them?" Lacy asked.  
>"The other regions shall be told once our mission begins." Giovanni replied before turning to Sabrina and White. "How do we contact him? Mewtwo, I mean."<br>"I can go to the surface and send him a message. We were to report back either to him or to any of the clones that had delivered us here. I believe they are still waiting on us on the surface where we were found." Sabrina stated.  
>White elbowed Sabrina in the side. "Why'd you tell them that? Now Black and my dad won't let me go with you."<br>"You've got that right, White." Black said as she wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder.  
>White shot Sabrina a glare.<br>"I will tell the clones and Mewtwo what we have discussed while you speak with the other facilities." Sabrina said as she began leaving the room.  
>"I'll go with you, Sabrina." N said as he caught up to her.<br>"I appreciate your kindness, but I will be fine on my own. You should return to your world and tell your friends that we are almost ready." Sabrina said, brushing off N's offer. She continued through the door and up the staircase to the surface.  
>"Colress and I are opening another gateway for you, N." Colress said as he typed in N's coordinates.<br>Another glowing gateway appeared before N. N grimaced and looked over at White.  
>"Don't worry, N. We'll see you again very soon with Jen." Giovanni said.<br>N nodded and reluctantly walked through the gateway.  
>"At least we now have a way to transport Lovrina and Krane's purifying devices faster. Colress's machine will save us a lot of time." Clara pointed out.<br>White beamed at her and nodded.  
>"Can you do that, Colress?" Giovanni asked.<br>"Indeed I can. I'll just need the coordinates from Orre. Latitude, longitude, and the depth that Lovrina and Dr. Krane are working at."  
>"We will get those for you as soon as we can." Rui nodded.<br>"Shouldn't someone have gone up to the surface with Sabrina?" Silver muttered. He had been watching the stairwell ever since Sabrina had disappeared up them.  
>"I'll go!" White offered eagerly, but Black grabbed her arm before she could move.<br>"You will stay right here, White. It is not safe for you."  
>"But-"<br>"Call back when the purifying devices are finished." Giovanni ordered. "In the meantime, I need to check on something. Thank you for your time."  
>"We will contact you as soon as Lovrina and Dr. Krane are finished." Rui grinned as Orre's screen shut off.<br>"Have a good day, Giovanni. We shall speak again very soon." Ghetsis said as his screen shut off as well.  
>Giovanni sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.<br>"What is it that you need to do, dad? Would you like me to come along and help you?" Silver asked. There was an eagerness to help in his voice.  
>"No thank you, Silver. I don't need help. Just take the others back down to the lower floors. I shouldn't be too long." Giovanni responded with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.<br>"And in the meantime, White, we want to know what happened to you and Jen while you two were on the surface." Clara and Lacy grinned as they each grabbed one of White's arms and dragged her from the room.  
>"W-Wait! Guys, I can walk down the stairs by myself. I'm going to fall if you keep pulling me like this." White's voice snickered as she was pulled down the staircase.<br>Everyone else followed after them…except for Giovanni. He had waited for everyone to leave the room before he finally walked out into the stairwell. He peered over the edge of the railing just in time to see the teens dragging White into their floor.  
>"Giovanni?"<br>Giovanni looked down at John, who stood about three floors below him. "Don't worry, John. We will get Jen back and rescue her friends. Go and be with your two daughters."  
>"I will in a moment, but…are you alright?"<br>Giovanni rested his hands on the railing and sighed. "Yeah. There are a few things that I need to do."  
>"Alright then…if you need me or anyone else, just call." John said. He walked down the stairwell slowly before disappearing into through the door that his daughters had gone through a few minutes earlier.<br>Giovanni tapped the railing as his gaze gradually moved towards the top floor. Steeling his nerves, the former Rocket Boss made the ascent to the surface. No one seemed to stand between him and the facility's exit. In a way, it was good that there was no one there to stop or slow him.  
>He remained as silent as the grave as he moved towards the thick metal doors that stood between him and the surface world. It had been many years since the last time he stepped foot out onto the surface.<br>He stood before the metal doorway, staring at it with a heavy uneasiness. How many clones were out there when they delivered Sabrina, White, and Kenjiro to the facility? Were they still out there now? And was Mewtwo with them? "_I can't let my fear stop me now. I must speak with Mewtwo._"  
>A red light switched on above the door, signaling its opening. Giovanni looked down to see that he was subconsciously opening up the door. "<em>Hehe…I need to do this before I lose my nerves.<em>"  
>He quickly pushed the door open and stepped out into the sunlight. Fresh air hit him like a wall as the sunlight nearly blinded him. Giovanni lifted a hand up to shield his eyes from the light and breathed in deeply. "<em>I have forgotten how lovely the surface was.<em>"  
>A soft mumbling off in the trees caught his attention. Giovanni lowered his hand and spotted Sabrina standing off in the shadows of the trees, staring up at the sky. Could she have been talking to Mewtwo?<br>He quickly made his way over to the psychic, not even bothering to give the potential danger he was putting himself in a second thought. Yes, what he was doing was no doubt stupid, but he had to face Mewtwo eventually. His only regret if things went badly was not telling Silver goodbye.  
>"The Orre facility will be ready soon, but everyone else is ready. What would you have us do next?" Sabrina asked. She paused for a moment, listening for a response, before asking another question. "Are you coming to Kalos, and when will you be here?"<br>She paused again as she waited for the Legendry's response.  
>"Tell him that I would like to speak with him."<br>Sabrina jumped and looked at him with hollowed eyes. "Giovanni?!"  
>"I want to talk to Mewtwo. What I have to say to him is…years overdue."<p>

Following Jen and Mewtwo  
>Jen's hope shattered along with her heart. It took every ounce of will power to stay standing and calm as Mewtwo pulled her close again. "<em>What am I going to do now?<em>" She wondered pitifully. "_He's going to find out. Oh God, he's going to find out and then they're going to fight!_"  
>Tears began welling up in her eyes, but she forced them back. She couldn't let Mewtwo see. "C-Can we just go back to New Island?"<br>Mewtwo didn't respond. His attention was elsewhere.  
>Jen pulled away from his embrace and watched him curiously. His expression was blank for a long moment. Jen wiped her eyes before speaking up. "Is it White and Sabrina?"<br>He nodded. "Orre is the only one we need to wait on now."  
>"<em>Good…<em>"  
>Mewtwo's face suddenly contorted into an expression of anger. Jen winced and backed away. What was he listening to or seeing that was making him so mad?<br>"M-Mewtwo?" Jen squeaked, her sorrow forgotten.  
>Mewtwo growled menacingly at her.<br>Jen took another step back from him. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't the slightest bit scared of Mewtwo right now. He reminded her of when Mewtwo was hit and changed by Lovrina's machine.  
>Mewtwo's expression suddenly changed to one of concern when he noticed Jen slowly backing away. "Jen?" He stepped towards her and reached a hand out for her. "I am sorry, Jen."<br>Jen hesitated before moving into Mewtwo's open arms. She felt the familiar pressure of his lips on her forehead as he held her in a loving embrace.  
>"You do not need to be scared of me, my Jen." He breathed into her hair.<br>"What did you see or what did Sabrina tell you?" Jen asked after a moment of silence.  
>"I saw Giovanni."<br>Jen frowned and looked up at Mewtwo with a look of confusion. "Outside? He's outside of the facility? He must really want to talk to you…or get your attention."  
>"Consider my attention caught. Are you ready to go to Kalos?" Mewtwo asked. There was still some bitterness in his voice.<br>Jen nodded. "Please just talk to him. Kay?"  
>"For you, but if-"<br>"He's changed. I promise. He's not going to try anything." Jen said as she tried to calm him down. She ran her nails across his back, tracing random shapes into his back. "Don't do anything until you talk to him."  
>Mewtwo didn't respond.<br>"Mewtwo?"  
>He slowly rested his head on her shoulder, and, instead of growling, he was now purring. Just like her Mewtwo.<br>"Mewtwo? Should we go to Kalos now?"  
>Mewtwo nuzzled her neck with his nose, making Jen back away giggling. Unfortunately, he was still leaning into her, and wound up stumbling forward…onto Jen.<br>"AH! Mewtwo!" Jen yelped, but Mewtwo held her firm as he kept both of them from falling.  
>He nuzzled the side other face and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I won't let you get hurt."<br>"I…I trust you, but I can handle myself." Jen said softly. "S-Shall we go?"  
>"We shall, my bold Jen." Mewtwo grinned as he scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. "But I'm going to take my time. Got it?"<br>Jen smirked. "You really don't want to speak with Giovanni, do you?" She wrapped both arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can be with you while you both talk if you want."  
>"Thank you for the offer."<br>Jen beamed softly before looking down at Mewtwo's arms. "You don't have to carry me. I can fly too, you know."  
>The grey Legendary chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "If that is what you want." He huffed as he reluctantly let her go.<br>Jen floated out of his arms, but remained close by his side.  
>They flew in silence side by side for a while as they soared over the sea. Jen's gaze occasionally shifted from the sea to the horizon, anxiously waiting to see the Kalos region appear in the distance.<br>Mewtwo, however, stole small glances at her as they flew. Jen's hair was whipping wildly behind her, allowing him a better look at the smile on her face. She looked so happy and free.  
>"Uh…Mewtwo?" Jen asked sheepishly when she caught him looking at her.<br>"What are you thinking about, my Jen?"  
>Jen turned fully to look at him. "Nothing much at the moment. I'm pretty excited to see my friends again…but there has been one thing that has been bugging me."<br>"What would that be?"  
>Jen hesitated. She pondered on how to ask him the question that had been more recently burning in her mind. "What is going to happen to all of the facilities afterwards? What about all the people and Pokemon who live inside of them?"<br>"What about them?" Mewtwo asked bluntly.  
>"What is going to happen to them? Are they just going to go back living in the facilities like nothing happened?"<br>"Yes." There was no hesitation in his reply.  
>Jen scowled at him. "Really?"<br>"What else were you expecting me to say? I am sparing them for you." Mewtwo responded. "This is no longer their world."  
>Jen shut her eyes and groaned. "Mewtwo, honestly! You are being so stubborn!"<br>"I must think of the well-being of my friends. And so should you, Jen."  
>"Don't you think I am? Clones and non-clones have no trouble or problem living alongside one another and with humans in my world. So what's the matter with doing that in this world?" Jen ranted. "Your world has a Giovanni who is good! You can't get better than that."<br>"A Giovanni-less world would be better." Mewtwo muttered.  
>"Leave this world's Giovanni alone. He deserves to live." Jen snapped. "Even though he has wronged you greatly in the past, you should at least listen to what he has to say. He just might surprise you."<br>Mewtwo didn't respond.  
>Jen, annoyed by his silence, turned back to the horizon to see Kalos rising out of the sea before them. A small grin pulled at the corners of her mouth.<br>"I will speak with him." Mewtwo said, finally speaking up again. "But I make no promises as to what may or may not happen afterwards."

**A/N Sorry I've been drawing this out for so many chapters. I didn't want to rush anything too much, but THANK YOU so much for all of ya'll patience with my late chapters. I've been slammed with work and classes. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	38. Truce

Mewtwo and Jen landed a few minutes later. A handful of clones were standing within the shadows of the trees around the facility waiting for them.  
>"He is still outside." One of the clones stated as they slowly edged closer to where Giovanni, his Persian and Sabrina were standing. "We have been keeping a close eye on them just in case the humans decided to create a trap for you."<br>Mewtwo nodded a silent thanks as he turned his attention towards Giovanni. He was only yards away from the man, and yet, the gray Legendary remained concealed from Giovanni's sight. And after so many long years, Mewtwo was going speak with the human whom had caused him so much resentment towards the species.  
>"Trying to think of what you are going to say to him?" Jen asked quietly so her voice wouldn't carry over to either Sabrina or Giovanni. "Need some help or are you just going to wing it?"<br>Mewtwo shook his head and began moving towards the duo.  
>"<em>Wait, Mewtwo! The alarms!<em>" One of the clones yelped, hoping to warn Mewtwo via telepathy.  
>Mewtwo didn't care about the alarms. He was going to speak to Giovanni, that was unless he didn't kill the former Rocket Leader first.<br>Much to everyone's surprise though, there were no alarms as Mewtwo neared the two humans and the facility. However, both Giovanni, Persian and Sabrina jumped at the loud bang of the facility door slamming and locking shut…with them still outside with the clones.  
>"<em>Is this what always happens when a clone gets too close to a facility, right? Or is this specifically designed to happen if and when Mewtwo is nearby?<em>" Jen wondered to herself._ "Sabrina and Giovanni looked scared…I probably should walk with Mewtwo so Giovanni and Sabrina can see that we just want to talk._"  
>Jen ran over to Mewtwo's side, but he nudged her back with his tail. "Stay back with the others, my Jen."<br>"Why? I thought you said you wanted me with you when you spoke to Giovanni. They may even be a little more at ease if they see me with you." Jen protested, still quietly though.  
>"Keep her back." Mewtwo ordered.<br>Two pairs of clawed hands grabbed Jen and pulled her back within the group. "Hey! Liar!"  
>"<em>I never agreed, Jen.<em>"  
>"Don't worry, Halfling. Just stay with us." A Skarmory ordered as he and a Gardevoir stood beside her.<br>"If anything happens, you know Mewtwo will want her to be taken somewhere else, right? Be prepared." Flygon growled as he eyed the facility doors, ready to lung into a battle if scouts came pouring out of the facility.  
>Jen frowned and looked back at the Skarmory and the Gardevoir flanking her. "Why would you do that?" "<em>A couple days ago, these guys wouldn't have given a damn as to what happened to me. In fact, they may have been glad to have had a hand at killing me because I am an abomination...umm…I'm a hybrid. Now…they must really, and I mean <em>_**really**__, respect Mewtwo if they are willing to keep an eye on me like this._"  
>"Because it is what Mewtwo would want, and we do not want to see you get hurt." Skarmory explained.<br>"And you saved my little brother, Max, and his friends not too long ago." Gardevoir added. "I am in your debt, Halfling."  
>Jen blinked. She hadn't been expecting that. "Oh…your welcome, umm…what's your name?"<br>"Emi." Gardevoir responded.  
>"You're welcome, Emi." "<em>I guess Mewtwo unburying my suppressed memory of the explosion really did turn out to be of some good. Thank you, Mewtwo, and my pyrophobia.<em>"  
>Emi nodded.<br>Not knowing what else to say, Jen looked back at the facility to see Giovanni, Persian and Sabrina now staring anxiously at Mewtwo, who was now standing before the two humans. There was a long moment of dead silence between Mewtwo and Giovanni as the two just stared at one another; Mewtwo with hate-filled eyes, while Giovanni's held fear and remorse.  
>The clones and Jen watched on from the shadows as Giovanni finally cleared his throat and began speaking. "I…uh—this is long overdue, but…I know it's going to be hard to accept, especially from me…and I understand that you undoubtedly still furious with me, but…I am truly sorry, Mewtwo. I am sorry for everything I have done to you…for using, betraying and lying to you."<br>Mewtwo stared at him with hate still in his eyes. He still didn't trust the man, but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't a little bit stunned by the apology. That was if the apology was sincere. "_Could this just be an act?_"  
>Giovanni stared back awkwardly. His apologetic expression didn't change as he took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. "I-I understand if you don't trust me…but, um…as an act of trust…" He trailed off as he slowly reached up for the silver band that rested on his brow.<br>Everyone's eyes widened as they watched him slip the band that protected his mind from Mewtwo off of his forehead and drop it into the grass. This action even shocked Mewtwo into silence.  
>"Giovanni?" Persian gasped quietly.<br>"My mind is open to you, Mewtwo." Giovanni said as calmly as he could, but there was an obvious hint of fear in his voice. He didn't know what the Legendary would do to him while inside his mind, but he deserved to face every torturous and agonizing plan that Mewtwo had in store for him.  
>The wooded area remained in dead silence. The only thing anyone could hear was their own breathing.<br>Jen looked from Giovanni to Mewtwo, and then back to Giovanni. "_Are they talking to one another or are they just having a stare down?_" She narrowed her eyes at Giovanni and concentrated on slipping into his mind without being detected by either Mewtwo or him. What she heard caught her off guard.  
>No matter where Jen looked within Giovanni's mind, she could not find a trace of malice or deceit. There were only remorse and kind thoughts.<br>"_He is definitely reformed. I just hope this will convince Mewtwo._" Jen grimaced as she tried to look at Mewtwo's expression. She hadn't sensed him in Giovanni's mind, but that didn't mean he couldn't have been listening as well.  
>"T-Thank you for returning the children." Giovanni said, finally breaking the silence. "We all greatly appreciate it, but…White's alternate, Jen-"<br>"She is with me." Mewtwo growled.  
>"Here with you, or-?"<br>"That is none of your concern."  
>Giovanni frowned. "But she is a child, and one from another world. Why wouldn't I be concerned about her whereabouts? She must be taken care of while she is in this world. Treated like a guest."<br>Jen tried moving forward to get a better view of Mewtwo, but was stopped by Emi and Skarmory. "Stay behind us, Halfling."  
>"Is that the only reason why you are concerned about her?" Mewtwo's tone was still dark.<br>"What other reason is—oh." Realization dawned across Giovanni's face. He lowered his voice to a hush loud enough only for Mewtwo and anyone close enough to hear. "I know what she is, but that doesn't change anything. She is a guest in our world and we must treat her with the respect and courtesy that she deserves."  
>"Hmm." Mewtwo replied curtly.<br>"I've been meaning to tell her something. Is she here?" Giovanni asked without looking away from Mewtwo.  
>"You want to tell her that the facility in Orre is almost finished with their devices? We already know that thanks to the psychic." Mewtwo asked. His tone didn't change.<br>"Oh…well, that's actually not it. I want…need to tell her something else, but I guess it can wait for now…you're still going to help us—her, right?" Giovanni asked hopefully.  
>"I have already agreed to help Jen rescue her friends from her world's Giovanni." Mewtwo hissed. "But I am not doing this for free."<br>"Understandable." Giovanni nodded solemnly. "What is your…price? If I may ask? I'll try…to give you whatever you ask for."  
>Mewtwo shot a quick and secretive glance back at Jen. He already had what he wanted, but if Giovanni was offering…<br>The door to the facility slowly grinded open, drawing everyone's attention towards it. Silver and what seemed like everyone in his squad ran to Giovanni and Sabrina's side. All of their Pokemon were summoned from their Pokeballs and ready to battle the clones.  
>"Silver, what are you doing? All of you get back inside the facility." Giovanni ordered as he tried to conceal Silver from Mewtwo's view.<br>"Dad, shut up. I should be asking you the same question." Silver snapped in a harsh, but hushed tone to his father. Unfortunately, Mewtwo heard him.  
>"Dad?!" Mewtwo scoffed in surprise. "You have a son? When did this happen?"<br>Jen could see Giovanni shifting uneasily on his feet. He was worried—no—he was scared for his son's safety, for Silver's life. For all Giovanni knew, Mewtwo could kill Silver out of revenge.  
>"Silver, take your squad back into the facility. I will be inside in a moment."<br>"How the Hell can you promise that? Da-"  
>"I will not tell you again." Giovanni growled. "Please, go back inside. I don't want a fight to start. That's actually the last thing we need right now."<br>Jen tried once more to move to Mewtwo's side, this time, fortunately, she was successful. All of the clones and scouts were focused more on one another, ready to fight if one happened to break out between them.  
>"I never thought of you as someone who could show care to another being, especially one that is of your own kin." Mewtwo jeered.<br>"Giovanni has changed over the years. He is a better man and father now." Persian hissed in defense of his master and friend.  
>"You're not being very nice, Mewtwo." Jen scolded.<br>Mewtwo flinched and looked over to see Jen standing right beside him. "_I thought I told you to stay back._" He shot a scowl at Emi and Skarmory, who both winced knowing full well that they should have kept a better eye on Jen.  
>"<em>Be nicer to them, Mewtwo. Weren't you listening to Giovanni's apology? I bet he has been waiting years to tell you that<em>."  
>"<em>You need to stay behind me, Jen.<em>" Mewtwo ordered.  
>"Why?" She asked as she looked over at Giovanni and Silver. The former Rocket Boss was still trying to get his son and the scouts back into the facility. Fortunately, some of the scouts were leaving, but a handful of them remained. "<em>Haha! You're not going to like this, but you and Giovanni both-<em>"  
>"<em>Don't compare me to that human!<em>" Mewtwo growled.  
>"<em>It's not a bad comparison this time. I promise…unless you see me more as a possession. Then you are more like my world's Giovanni.<em>"  
>"<em>You are not a possession, Jen. Never will I ever consider you to be a possession. You are my precious Jen.<em>" He said in a more soothing tone. He wanted to hug her and kiss her to prove that he meant every word, but not while they were in front of the humans and Giovanni.  
>"Oh, Jen. You're here." Giovanni sighed with relief. He turned to Silver, while still addressing Jen. "Silver and his squad all have something to say to you. Silver?"<br>Silver scowled at Mewtwo. "Not in front of the clones."  
>"Just sign to me." Jen signed. "Red taught you, right?"<br>Silver lifted a fist over his chest and rotated it clockwise, signing out "I'm sorry." The rest of his squad that remained outside followed suit.  
>Jen slowly nodded as she accepted the squad's apology for throwing both White and her out onto the surface. In all honesty, she had forgiven them a long time ago.<br>"_What are they saying_?" Mewtwo asked.  
>"<em>Nothing you need to worry about, Mewtwo. Just—You should be more concerned about making up with Giovanni…or him making up with you. He already told you that he was sorry for what he did to you<em>."  
>"<em>And?<em>"  
>"<em>Well, what are you going to do about it? And why are you speaking to me via telepathy?<em>" Jen pressed.  
>Mewtwo glared at Giovanni.<br>"Sabrina already told you that Unova is ready and that Orre will be ready sometime later this week, correct?" Giovanni asked.  
>Mewtwo didn't respond.<br>"We got the message." Jen beamed.  
>"<em>Jen<em>."  
>"<em>You're being a jerk. It wouldn't hurt to answer him.<em>" Jen snapped. "So how long did you say Orre would be again?"  
>"A few days. Maybe three to four." Giovanni responded a little more easily.<br>"Three to four days…cool." Jen tried to sound happy, but her voice cracked slightly. Yeah, it was better than the month that Lovrina and Krane originally predicted, but her friends were waiting in the other world, and Jen had already wasted too much time. She needed the devices ready now!  
>"We can speak to Orre about finishing the purifying devices sooner, but they're already working overtime." Silver pointed out. He glanced over at Mewtwo. "Of course you probably don't even give a damn as to when this mission begins, or even how it turns out, do you?"<br>Mewtwo shrugged nonchalantly.  
>"<em>Gee, thanks.<em>" Jen muttered.  
>"You and your clones are still going to help us, right?" Giovanni asked cautiously.<br>"Beg."  
>Everyone flinched.<br>"Beg?" Giovanni repeated questioningly.  
>Mewtwo nodded.<br>"Mewtwo!" Jen growled. "Giovanni, you don't have to do that."  
>Giovanni held up a hand to her before directing his gaze back to the Legendary. He bent his knees, knelt on the grass, and lowered his head in a submissive manner. "Mewtwo, will you and your clones please-"<br>"Alright."  
>Giovanni blinked and stared up at Mewtwo in bewilderment. "But I didn't finish."<br>"Good enough for me."  
>Jen looked from Mewtwo to Giovanni. She too was astonished by what had just occurred. "<em>What the Hell, Mewtwo? How much more are you going to make Giovanni go through before you forgive the guy?<em>"  
>Giovanni gave Mewtwo a solemn grin as he began to stand up, but before he could climb to his feet, he was met with a gray hand extended out to him. He slowly looked up to see Mewtwo holding out a hand to help him up.<br>Once again the wooded area was silent as Giovanni took hold of Mewtwo's hand and stood up.  
>"Can I trust you and all of the others who will be aiding us to not harm my clones?" Mewtwo asked in a stern tone.<br>Giovanni nodded. "You can. I will personally instruct them and the leaders to work alongside rather than fight your clones."  
>A small hint of a smile cracked at the corner of Mewtwo's mouth. "Then I assume we have a truce now."<br>"Indeed we do." Giovanni said in astonished glee.

A few minutes earlier  
>"What was that alarm for, mommy?" A young boy asked his mother as they descended to the lower levels of the facility.<br>A loud, thirty second alarm had gone off on all the floors, urging every single civilian to the lower levels of the facility.  
>"<em>There is only one reason why that alarm would be going off.<em>" White replied to herself. "_Jen should be here with Mewtwo, hopefully. But why did Silver leave us? Everyone, even scouts, are supposed to head to the lower levels._"  
>"Come on, White. You are going to trip over someone if you don't stay focused on where you are walking." Black berated her as she pulled her sister through the crowd of people. They were following their dad and friends to the nearest stairwell.<br>"But Jen. I want to see Jen if she is here." White whined as her fingers brushed over her Pokeballs. "_I wonder…if I move fast enough…_"  
>She threw Ninetails and Gengar's Pokeballs into the air, summoning both of her Pokemon. The crowd of people behind them instinctively jumped out of their way as the two Pokemon landed in the center of the hallway.<br>"White!" Black hissed warningly. She tried to tighten her grip on White's arm, but the younger girl slipped away from her.  
>"Run, guys!" White screamed as she bolted into the crowd of civilians. Her Pokemon moved past her, forming a clear path for them to escape through.<br>"White, get back here!" Black cried as she tried to chase after her sister. Fortunately, everyone had moved back, clogging the entire hallway again.  
>White ran as fast as she could to one of the other stairwells on the floor. Getting the surface, however, was not going to be easy, especially with every civilian trying to use the stairwell to get to the lower floors. "<em>I need to try. I just ran away from Black and dad, and if I dare stop now I'm dead…hell, Black is going to kill me either way. All the more reason to find Jen!<em>"

Present time—Following Jen  
>Jen was still frozen in awe. She had been hoping Mewtwo and Giovanni would willingly work with one another, but never did she expect them to form a truce with one another. A grin pulled at her lips as the tension surrounding the clones and the humans faded. "<em>This may have just turned out better than I thought it would. It'll definitely make completing the rescue mission easier.<em>"  
>"So what do we do for the next three to four days?" Silver asked Giovanni in a hushed tone. "Twiddle our thumbs and wait for Orre?"<br>"Spread the word. Tell everyone about the truce." Giovanni responded. "_We should do that right now. Let everyone know…the question is will anyone believe us?_" He chuckled to himself.  
>"Call and tell them." Mewtwo replied. "Or would it be easier if we tell them together?"<br>Giovanni paused in thought. "Together may be easier, but you're sure you want to go into the facility? Never mind. We'll tell them together."  
>Silver and his scouts and all of the clones flinched. None of them were keen to that idea, even with the truce between them. They looked at each other with cautious stares as Giovanni and Silver led Mewtwo, Jen and everyone else into the facility.<br>The tension and uneasiness seemed to grow again between the clones and humans as they neared the stairwell.  
>Jen looked over her shoulder at the clones and spotted some scouts walking alongside them. They didn't look too eager about being amongst the clones, but they didn't look scared. "<em>This is a good start.<em>" Jen thought with a smile.  
>She peered over at Mewtwo, only to find him staring straight ahead. "So now you see that Giovanni is a changed man?"<br>Mewtwo glanced over at her from the corner of his eye, but only for a brief moment. Jen suddenly felt herself being kinetically slowed down so that she was a few paces behind Mewtwo.  
>"<em>Okay…odd.<em>" She frowned. "_Did I hurt his pride or something? Or does he not want Giovanni to know about…eh…us? Does that mean he won't be trying to hug or kiss me while I'm around Giovanni or a scout?_"  
>"We'll be on the third floor." Giovanni said as he and Silver began descending the stairs to the projector room. "It was the lowest we could go while still maintaining a connection with the other regions."<br>"Where is everybody?" Jen asked as she peered over the side of the railing. All the other stairs and floor landings appeared to be empty of civilians.  
>Silver looked over the edge as well. He turned and began walking up the stairs towards Jen. "We have a special alarm that signals for everyone to go to the lower levels. It was designed to go off whenever Mewtwo was nearby, and it worked."<br>"Huh. So White and the others are probably with everyone else on the bottom floors right now."  
>Silver nodded. "There will be an all clear called later, but…" He glared at Mewtwo. "Not until the clones are gone."<br>"Aren't we going to tell everyone that we now have a truce formed with them?" Jen asked.  
>Silver nodded again. "Eventually. We've got almost a full region in this facility. It's going to be a while before we can tell and convince everyone that the truce is legit."<br>"Oh…right." Jen grimaced as she and Silver began walking down the stairs again. She glanced over towards Giovanni and Mewtwo just as they, Sabrina and the scouts and clones disappeared into the third floor.  
>The only ones left in the stairwell now were Silver, his Feraligatr, Jen and Emi. Silver and Feraligatr eyed Emi as she levitated next to Jen.<br>"It's okay, guys. This is Emi. Emi, this is Silver and Feraligatr." Jen said with a smile.  
>Neither one of them said anything to one another.<br>"_This could be worse._" Jen thought quietly to herself. "So why'd you lag behind, Emi?"  
>Emi continued to watch Silver and Feraligatr before responding to Jen. "Mewtwo wanted someone to stay with you and make sure that you would be alright just in case we got separated like this."<br>"Thanks, but you don't need to do that. I'll be okay on my own…though the company does help." She said, directing the last statement to all three beings present.  
>"Why does Mewtwo care about someone watching her?" Feraligatr asked icily. "What is she to him? A prize?"<br>Jen grimaced, while Emi scowled at the large Pokemon. "Halfling is not a prize! Take that back!"  
>"Jen, what's going on? What are they saying?" Silver asked as he tensed up.<br>"Easy, guys." Jen said gently as she stood in between Emi and Feraligatr. "No, I am not a prize to him, and, Emi, he was just asking a question."  
>That only helped ease the tension a little.<br>"Should we just…" Silver began as he pointed towards the projector room.  
>Jen nodded. "Let's."<br>The teens quickly led the Pokemon down to the third floor landing when suddenly they heard someone calling out to Jen. They all peered over the railing to see White and her Pokemon staring up at them with exhausted faces.  
>"White!" Jen cried as she leapt over the edge.<br>"Jen, no! You can't-!" Silver gasped, but gave out a sigh of relief when he saw her glide safely down to White. He let his head fall onto his arms that were now resting on the railing. "For a moment there I forgot what you were, Jen. Damn near gave me a heart attack!"  
>Jen giggled as she and White looked up at him with sly smirks. "That's what you get for kick'n us out of the facility, ya jerk!" She teased.<br>Emi looked at the two males with a stern gaze. She looked like she was debating on doing something to them, but decided against it. They had just formed the truce, and it would be unwise to ruin it within only a few minutes of its creation. Instead, the Gardevoir floated down to Jen's side and studied White and her Pokemon. "She is your alternate, correct?"  
>Jen nodded as she hugged White, who immediately leaned into her.<br>"Not to be…rude, Jen, but…why are clones…in the facility?" White huffed. She was still out of breath from sprinting up the stairs.  
>Jen smirked smugly at her. "Giovanni and Mewtwo formed a truce between clones, non-clones and humans…and why are you out of breath?"<br>White straightened up in surprise. "Really?! Wow…cool."  
>"We were running from Black and the others." Gengar snickered. "White wanted to see you, but Black and the others didn't want her to go to the surface."<br>"Black is going to kill you…and me for this." Jen chuckled. "Didn't they try to chase you?"  
>"Why do you think we're all out of breath? It wasn't easy for us to lose them and get away from the crowds." White grinned.<br>"Would you like some protection from this Black human when she arrives?" Emi asked.  
>"Huh? No thank you, Emi. We're good."<br>"But you said that she was going to kill you and your alternate. It would break the truce and Mewtwo would be furious." Emi stated. "Someone must protect you from Black."  
>"I think I like this clone." Ninetails whispered to Gengar.<br>"I agree." He responded back.  
>"She's not literally going to kill us. She's just going to be mad." Jen explained. "Right, White?"<br>White didn't respond. She was staring at the flower in Jen's hair. "Where'd you get the flower?"  
>Jen blushed as she lightly touched the flower. She had almost forgotten that she had it in her hair.<br>"Mewtwo gave it to you didn't he?" White growled. She cast a glance at Emi before speaking to Jen via her telepathy. "_Jen, I thought you said that you would stay true to Kenji. You promised me that you would!_"  
>"<em>I didn't break my promise, White.<em>"  
>"<em>Then why do you have <em>_**that **__in your hair?_" She asked, angrily pointing to the flower.  
>Jen shrugged. "<em>I like it. It's pretty.<em>"  
>White stared at her wide-eyed. "<em>Jen…have you…have you fallen for Mewtwo? I know I asked you this before, but, please tell me that you haven't done so.<em>"  
>"<em>Relax, White. I still and will always love Kenji. My heart will always belong to Kenji.<em>"  
>"<em>Then why are you accepting little trinkets from Mewtwo? I don't recall you wearing that necklace before.<em>" White muttered angrily as she eyed the crystal around Jen's neck.  
>"<em>He's trying to be kind and I promised that I would accept any form of kindness he gives me. I know it sounds a little strange, but he has been acting…better.<em>" Jen explained slowly.  
>"<em>Jen, wake up!<em>" White cried as she shook her alternate. "_He's only playing you! He's giving you gifts so you can forget about Kenji and stay with him. You've got to get rid of all this stuff. Deny his 'kind' acts._"  
>Jen's jaw locked in frustration. She knew White was only trying to help and that her intentions were true, but… "<em>Someone in this world must eventually know the truth.<em>" She took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. "White…I need you to be patient and have an open mind with me. Okay?"  
>White and the others stared at her confused and concerned. "I'll try."<br>"White! There you—Jen?"  
>Both White and her Pokemon stiffened when they heard Black and the others coming up from behind them. Fortunately, the group forgot about scolding them and raced towards Jen.<br>Black and Red were the first ones to reach her. They both just about squeezed the life out of her. "We were so worried about you and White. I'm so sorry about earlier, Jen."  
>Jen looked at Black, and then at White with a confused look. She trusted her sister with her life, but the last time she was with Black, she had knocked her out and locked her up.<br>White gave her a reassuring nod. "_She means well._"  
>Emi looked from Jen to the two teens hugging her. "Friends of yours?"<br>"My alternate sister and cousin."  
>Emi nodded as she studied their faces.<br>The teens suddenly tensed up when they noticed Emi. They pushed Jen back towards the group and guarded her from Emi. Emi, in turn, glared at them.  
>"How did a clone get inside the facility?" Lacy growled as she reached for Zangoose's Pokeball.<br>"Giovanni let them in along with Silver and his squad." Jen replied quickly. "How could you tell she was a clone?"  
>The stairwell went silent as the teens turned towards Jen with disbelief written upon their faces. "Why?"<br>"TRUCE!" White beamed.  
>"So…how many clones are now inside?" Red signed. "Is Mewtwo here?"<br>Jen could see the anger in his eyes and in the way he signed. She didn't have to read his mind in order to know that he was hoping Mewtwo was here. He wanted to face Mewtwo for killing Ash. He wanted revenge. "How about we go to one of the common rooms and talk? This place is kind of echoie…"  
>"Why? This is not a bad spot, Halfling. And once Mewtwo and the others are finished speaking with the humans, we will probably leave right away." Emi stated. "We should stay here."<br>Jen shook her head. "No, we…we should go."  
>Emi frowned. She could sense and see the uneasiness in Jen's eyes, but she couldn't understand why. "Why should we not stay here?"<br>Red tugged on Jen's sleeve. "Is Mewtwo here or not? White, do you know?"  
>"<em>Promise you won't tell Mewtwo this?<em>" Jen asked Emi.  
>Emi blinked in surprise. "<em>Uh…depends.<em>"  
>"<em>Emi, you can't tell him this. Please!<em>"  
>The Gardevoir slowly nodded in agreement.<br>"_I just told you that Red is my alternate cousin. His twin brother, Ash, was killed by Mewtwo._" Jen explained.  
>"<em>So he wants revenge for his brother's death during Mewtwo's storm? I…guess I would want vengeance too if someone murdered Max.<em>"  
>"<em>No…Ash didn't die in the storm. He was one of the trainers at New Island…<em>" Jen showed Emi her memory of Ash and his friends at New Island. She grimaced as she watched Emi's eyes widen. "_Don't tell Mewtwo._"  
>Emi slowly looked down at Red, who was now glaring at her. Her shoulders slumped as a pained expression crossed her face. Red's features softened once he realized that the clone hovering before him was staring back with pity. "I'm…sorry. We should go to the common room."<p>

A few minutes later—Following Mewtwo  
>After a long, yet humorous, conversation with the representing humans of the Unova (Ghetsis, N, Colress) and Orre facilities (Wes, Rui, and Michael), the news of the clone and non-clone truce had been announced to the aiding facilities. They had all been stunned by the news, but by seeing Mewtwo standing next to Giovanni, there was no room for doubt in their minds. The truce was true.<br>By the end of the meeting, they all had accepted the truce and seemed a little more at ease with working alongside the clones.  
>Giovanni had thanked them again for their time and motioned for the screens to be shut off. Once the projectors went dark, the former Boss turned to Mewtwo. "So what are you going to do for the next three to four days?"<br>Mewtwo shrugged and started heading for the door.  
>"You never said what your price was for helping us." Giovanni said. He didn't want to know what the answer was nor did he want to even ask the question, but he had forced the words out of his mouth.<br>There may have been a truce between them and the clones, but who knew how long it was intended to last. For all anyone knew, Mewtwo could end it as soon as Jen's friends were saved and demand Giovanni's head as his price.  
>"<em>If that is his price, then so be it.<em>" Giovanni decided as he waited for Mewtwo's response.  
>Silver, who had entered the room not too long ago, waited anxiously for Mewtwo's answer as well. In fact, everyone in the room was waiting for Mewtwo's answer.<br>Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at Giovanni humorously. He had obviously heard into Giovanni's mind. "Not **your** head."  
>Relief washed over Giovanni and all the other scouts and non-clone Pokemon as Mewtwo and his Pokemon began to leave. "Thank you, Mewtwo."<br>Mewtwo didn't respond as he stopped at the open doorway. He scanned the stairwell and attempted to telepathically reach out for Jen, but she was nowhere to be seen or sensed. He had ordered Emi to stay with her, but she was gone as well. "_Where is she?_"  
>"Do you have something else to say to them, Mewtwo?" Charizard asked.<br>"Where is Jen?" Mewtwo growled.  
>The clones flinched at the anger in his voice.<br>The humans and their Pokemon watched the clones and Mewtwo warily. They didn't hear what Mewtwo had said, but they heard the tone that he had used.  
>"Is something the matter, Mewtwo?" Giovanni asked.<br>"_Where could they have gone? Deeper into the facility? She is with Emi. She'll look after Jen. But not every human in this facility knows of the truce._" Mewtwo turned to his clones and the humans with a dark look in his eyes. "Find her."

**A/N It's not easy making Giovanni sound all nice, innocent, and sincere. So many drafts...so many redoes, but I like this version the best. Hope you guys do too!**


	39. Monster

Following N, S-Colress, Lacy, and Ash  
>"Wait…say that one more time." Lacy said to N.<br>Both Lacy and Ash had been bombarding N with multiple questions about the other side, but the moment he mentioned Mewtwo, they both grew silent. Even Colress stopped working on his gateway and slowly turned towards N.  
>"So…Jen is with the other world's Mewtwo?" Ash asked. "Did you see them? Together? Actually, why am I worried? She wouldn't fall for him. I know Jen, and she wouldn't betray her friends or loved ones."<br>"I didn't see them, but…I trust her too." N agreed.  
>Lacy's shoulder's sagged at N's statement. "So you weren't able to tell Jen or her alternate that her sister isn't dead? Our Jen still thinks that Libby is dead?"<br>"I forgot to mention that to White." N grimaced. Lacy had asked him to tell Jen that Libby was still alive, but the message had been completely forgotten when N saw Ghetsis. "We'll make sure she doesn't hurt you when we see her again."  
>"But you guys will let her kill me?" Lacy asked with a very small hint of teasing in her voice.<br>"No. We'll talk to her, but we should still get Libby. She promised that she would be here sometime yesterday!" Ash said into his phone, but the call between him and Libby had ended hours ago. Ash picked up his phone and placed it in his pocket before looking over at Colress. "Any way we could use your gateway to get Libby since she's not getting here on her own?"  
>Colress entered in a few more commands into the gateway's control panel and gave the teens a smug grin. "As luck would have it, I can. I've been trying to use her cell phone's signal to locate her within the base—not easy mind you, especially with all of these annoying bands. Did you know they can be used as communicators as well? They may be missing a mic and whatnot, but if I were to mess around with one—not that we have the time to do so—I could make it into a communicator."<br>"Did you come up with that on your own or did you see me using mine?" N-Colress scoffed from the other world.  
>S-Colress shot his alternate a 'hush' look before locking his gateway onto Libby's phone signal. "Opening the gateway for Ms. Libby."<br>The archway glowed as the inside of Ho-Oh's prison suddenly materialized within Colress's machine. The teens gazed through the arch, but made sure to keep their distance just in case Ho-Oh tried to attack.  
>"Libby?" Lacy called.<br>"Hey! You guys got Colress's gateway thing to work. Cool!" Libby called from somewhere inside the cell. It sounded like she was trying not to wake someone.  
>"Lib, where are you? Walk through the gateway. It's safe for human travel. N tried it earlier." Ash said as he edged closer to the radiant arch.<br>"Love to, but I—uh can't." Libby mumbled.  
>The teens and Colress looked at each other confused and concerned. Lacy pursed her lips and boldly walked to the gateway and peered through into the prison. "Libby?"<br>"Hi!" Libby chirped as she shot her hand up into the air and waved at her friend.  
>Lacy stood stock-still as she stared at her friend, who was tucked comfortably within one of Ho-Oh's wings. Thankfully, the Legendary was asleep, but Lacy didn't dare try to wake him. "Libby…uh-"<br>"Don't worry, Lace. Ho-Oh has been very kind and generous to me…and loud, but that's not the point."  
>"Libby, as glad as I am to see that you're still alive I must ask how did you-"<br>Lacy hastily covered her mouth as the Legendary released a heavy breath in his sleep. Both girls watched in silence as Ho-Oh slowly shifted in his sleep and moved his head so that it was bent protectively around Libby.  
>Lacy furrowed her brows as she pieced together why Ho-Oh had spared Libby. "He remembers you. Ho-Oh remembers you!"<br>"Hoosh!" Libby shushed as Ho-Oh shifted again. "He may remember you as a Rocket grunt."  
>Lacy nodded and quietly tip-toed over to Libby. "I know you're probably comfortable, but we'd all feel more at ease if you were with us in the lab. Think we can pull you from Ho-Oh's wing without waking him?"<br>Libby grimaced and shook her head. "Even if we managed to do that, I wouldn't be much help to you guys. Remember how I have one or two broken ribs?"  
>"What other bones did you break, Libby?" Lacy groaned.<br>"Hehe. Uh, my left leg is kind of broken."  
>"How 'kind of' broken?"<br>Libby looked down at her concealed leg. "Well…you know how the fibula is supposed to be under the skin and not protruding from the back of the calf?"  
>Lacy narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Libby…please tell me you're joking. Your sister is going to skin me for this."<br>"Right after she kills you for 'killing' me." Libby teased.  
>"Libby, please." Lacy moaned quietly. She hadn't forgotten that they were still in the presence of a sleeping Legendary.<br>"Alright. Alright, Lace. It's just a sprained ankle." Libby said, getting serious again. She began to gradually slide out of Ho-Oh's wing, taking the utte-most precaution to keep the enormous bird asleep. "Almost…out. Okay. Help me to the lab?"  
>Lacy walked to her friend's side and helped her to her feet. Libby gasped as her side began to sting again. "Sorry, Lib."<br>Libby shook her head as she pressed on towards the gateway with clenched teeth. Hopefully Colress could do something about her side and ankle.  
>Stirring behind the girls suddenly caused them both to freeze just before the glowing gateway. Moving talons scraped across the ground as Ho-Oh picked himself up from the ground. Both girls looked over their shoulders to see Ho-Oh glaring at them with blood-shot eyes.<br>"Ho-Oh, don't get mad. Lacy is just taking me to Colress so he and the others can do something about my ankle and side. They really hurt." Libby said as calmly and soothingly as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy speaking sweetly through tightly clenched teeth.  
>Ho-Oh arched his back and lowered his head towards the girls. It only took them a moment to realize that he was getting into a lunging position.<br>"Run!" Lacy cried as she shoved Libby through the gateway.  
>The blue-haired girl tripped through the archway and landed hard on the ground as Lacy jumped in behind her.<br>"Close the gateway, Colress!" Lacy cried.  
>Colress didn't need to be told twice. His fingers rapidly flew across his control panel as the gateway began to fade.<br>Libby looked back through just in time to catch Ho-Oh staring back through at her. Instead of seeing the malice and hatred in his eyes that she had seen only moments ago, there was recognition and remorse.  
>"Sorry about pushing you, Lib." Lacy said as she and Ash helped Libby up.<br>Libby ignored the pain in her side and her ankle as she stared at the empty archway. "_The effects were wearing off on him._"  
>"Here. Sit down in this chair. It may not be the most comfortable thing at the moment, but it is the best we've got at the moment." Colress said as he offered Libby a rolling chair, which she absentmindedly sat down on. "Libby, what is the matter?"<br>"The effects of the Snag Machine are wearing off on Ho-Oh." She replied numbly. Libby quickly shook her head and regained her focus as she looked back at Colress with determination in her eyes. "We need make our move soon. Lovrina is still doing something with the smaller Legendries. I didn't hear a whole lot from the grunts, but we mustn't forget about her."  
>Colress grimaced. He didn't want to remember the pink-haired priss, but he couldn't stand by and let Lovrina have her way—whatever her way was—with the Legendries, especially if his current companions wouldn't let him forget about it.<br>The teens could see the reluctance in his expression.  
>"She could be accomplishing some extraordinary scientific phenomena with the Legendries that you could be discovering later." Lacy goaded. "You don't want her doing that, now do you? That would mean having to read her reports on what <strong>she<strong> discovered."  
>"Doesn't that sound <em>so<em> very exciting?" Libby asked in the best Lovrina imitation that she could muster.  
>Colress's expression hardened. "I'll try finding her, but you—not you, Libby—but the rest of you will have to find her and see what she is up to. And once you do, don't be afraid to be destructive. From past experiences, I know you're all pretty good at breaking things so don't hold back."<p>

Following Jen—On the other side  
>Jen was sitting on one of the couches in the common room with Emi, while the rest of her friends sat on one of the other couches or chairs. None of them had really wanted to sit next to or be near Emi, but the Gardevoir didn't mind. Just as long as Jen was safe she would content. She did, however, glance over at Red every so often with a remorseful grimace.<br>Red returned the look of sorrow with narrowed eyes of caution.  
>"So why did you want to hang out in the common room?" Ty asked from his spot on the couch across from Jen. "Did you miss this room?"<br>"I just wanted to sit down somewhere." Jen replied with a shrug. That wasn't a complete lie, but her main reason for leaving the stairwell was to keep Red away from Mewtwo.  
>Unfortunately, Red was looking at her with a curious expression. He lifted his hands up and began signing. "You still didn't say if Mewtwo was here in the facility, Jen."<br>Jen and her friends gave him a worried look. "What if he is? What would you do if he is in the facility? Would you go after him, and if so, what would you do?"  
>"She's got a point, Red. Talking—or at least in your case-signing to him isn't going to work." Clara pointed out.<br>Red scowled and crossed his arms across his chest. He didn't want to admit it, but the girls were right. He couldn't speak to Mewtwo, and it was doubtful that Mewtwo knew any sign. So how would he be able to communicate with Mewtwo without letting the leader of the clones into his mind?  
>Jen leaned forward. "We can translate for-"<br>"Not. Gonna. Happen." Black interrupted. "We're all staying down on this level until the clones leave."  
>Emi raised a brow at Black before leaning towards Jen. "<em>When are you going to tell them? After the meeting, or whatever Mewtwo and the humans are doing above us, is finished we're leaving. That can also be when you tell Mewtwo about your cousins<em>."  
>Jen grimaced in response.<br>"_What is the matter? He'll listen to you, Halfling_."  
>"<em>But I don't want to tell him…at least not yet<em>." Jen muttered. She didn't want to see the guilt on his face when she told him the truth…if he felt guilty. He wasn't her Mewtwo, but if she saw any sign on remorse in his eyes, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from comforting him and treating him like her Mewtwo.  
>Emi gave her an uneasy look. "<em>Hiding things from Mewtwo isn't a wise idea, Halfling, especially if it is something like this. He is bound to find out eventually.<em>"  
>"<em>I know<em>."  
>"Jen, are you okay?" Lacy asked as she edged closer to Jen, but stopped when she noticed the menacing glare Emi was giving her. "S-Sorry."<br>Jen looked at Emi with a pained expression. "_I know he told you to keep an eye on me, but you don't need to act like my bodyguard. You can trust my friends. Just be patient with them. Okay?_"  
>Emi glanced at her friends before nodding in agreement.<br>"Are you going to stay here while we wait on Orre?" Clara asked. "Well, that would make more sense if you did. You're here already so you might as well." She said with a grin.  
>Emi looked at the auburn-haired trainer with a raised brow. "I don't think Mewtwo is going to want us to stay in the facility." Her gaze moved towards the door as her want to leave increased.<br>"What is she saying?" White asked.  
>"We're not staying." Jen replied bluntly. "Don't worry. You're staying, but Emi and I will need to leave eventually."<br>White's expression darkened as she leapt to her feet and stormed over to her alternate. "I need to borrow you for a moment." She growled as she grabbed Jen's wrist and yanked her off of the couch.  
>Everyone in the room stared at them wide-eyed. Emi was about to get up, but Jen cast her a look, silently telling her to remain seated. White dragged Jen into the hallway with Ninetails and Gengar trailing behind. Jen didn't have to guess to know that White was taking them to the girls' barracks. It would still be empty since everyone was still waiting in the lower levels.<br>Jen willingly went along with her alternate as White sat her down on one of the bunks. She glared down at Jen with her arms folded across her chest. She stood like this for a moment, silently letting Jen know that she was furious.  
>"White, I know what you're going to say. No, I haven't forgotten about Kenji and no, I haven't stopped loving him. I never will."<br>"Then why are you planning on leaving with Mewtwo and his clones? You don't belong to him, nor do you belong in this world." White huffed.  
>Jen flinched at the statement. "<em>Belong…<em>"  
>"I know that sounds like an asshole thing to say, but this is not your world! You belong in your world with your Kenji."<br>Jen slowly looked down at the green gem that was still tied around her wrist. Arceus's words began replayed within her mind as that one word, 'belong', echoed in and out of her thoughts. "_It will take you to a world where you __**belong**__._"  
>"Oi, Jen! Are you still there?" White asked as she waved a hand in front of Jen's face. "Can you hear him? Is he talking to you right now? Can he even do that?"<br>Jen shook her head and buried her face in her hands. "He's not…and I know this isn't my world, but…White, I really need to tell you this."  
>"Shall I be patient and have an open mind?"<br>"Open to what I am about to tell you, but closed to Mewtwo. You mustn't let him hear this. Please." Jen begged. "Keep it buried."  
>"Easier said than done!" White muttered as she sat down across from Jen.<br>"I asked him to stay out of your mind a while back…so-"  
>"You asked him and he—never mind. I guess that's one good thing that came out of all this." White huffed. "Tell me what you've wanting to say. I'll listen."<br>Jen took a deep breath and began gathering together all of her memories of Mewtwo as Kenji. "_Should I wait to tell her that Kenji is—Nope! I've got to do this. Somebody needs to know, and it's better for me that that somebody is White._"  
>"Jen?"<br>"Sorry. I'm trying to get everything together. Give me another minute." Jen said as she focused on putting the memories in order. "_I hope she doesn't freak out too much._"  
>"Can we see as well?" Ninetails asked.<br>"We'll take our bands off so you can show us." Gengar added.  
>"I…I want to tell, er, show White first and see…how she reacts. Then I'll show you guys."<br>"Alright." Ninetails replied as she hopped up onto the bunk White was sitting on, and nestled down beside her friend.  
>"What do you mean by 'how she reacts'? How bad or shocking is it? Should we be concerned?" Gengar asked worriedly.<br>Jen shook her head. "_I just want someone to know._" She looked at White and sighed. "Are you ready?"  
>White nodded and sat forward. "Show me."<br>Jen began sending her memories of Kenji and Mewtwo to White…but was immediately lost her concentration when Black and Emi rushed into the barracks.  
>"White! Jen! Stay right where you are!" Black cried.<br>"Halfling." Emi called as she tried to push past Black.  
>"OH COME ON!" Jen roared. "Five minutes! That's all it will take to tell White! Hell maybe even a minute or less!"<br>"Jen was just about to tell me something important!" White hissed. "What do you to want that couldn't have waited two more minutes?"  
>Both Black and Emi stared at the two glaring girls. They glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes with a shared expression of shock and confusion.<br>"The meeting is over." Emi replied.  
>Jen's anger was instantly replaced with a feeling of reluctance. "So soon? But I don't want to go yet. I have to tell White."<br>"You're not leaving, Jen. I promise." Black said before turning on Emi with a scowl. "Like I said a few minutes ago, my little sister is staying here whether you like it or not, clone."  
>"That is not up to me, human. I respect your desire to have your sister remain with you, but Mewtwo will undoubtedly say otherwise." Emi stated icily. She made a quick scan of the barrack and grimaced. "And I know he would be against her staying in a place like this. As neat and organized as this facility may be, it is not a place Halfling should be staying in. She deserves the surface world."<br>Black turned to Jen and jutted a thumb at Emi. "What did she just say?"  
>"We need to go. Mewtwo may start looking for us." Jen said as she pulled herself up form off of the bunk bed. "Let's go, Emi."<br>Both White and Black jumped in her way, blocking her from leaving, while Ninetails and Gengar guarded their backs from Emi just in case she tried anything.  
>"You're not really going to leave with a clone, right? I mean, where are you planning on staying? With them? I think not!" Black hissed. "I won't allow it."<br>"You didn't make an agreement with them to do anything stupid, Jen, did you?" White asked.  
>Jen shook her head. It wasn't a complete lie. The deal she had made with Mewtwo wasn't stupid. "We both need to go. Please let us pass."<br>"NO!" Both sisters screamed.  
>A loud knock on the barrack door echoed throughout the large room, causing all three girls to jump. In stepped two female scouts, who were leading a couple clones into the barracks.<br>"Halfling!" The clones cried as they all rushed to Jen, shoving White, her Pokemon, and Black over. "We were wondering where you may have wondered off to."  
>"She was with me this whole entire time. She wanted to speak with her friends in a more comfortable place. The stairwell was a little too…what did you say, Halfling? 'Echoie'?"<br>The clones didn't seem convinced. They looked back at Jen, who was looking at White and Black. "We need to go. Mewtwo and the others are waiting for us."  
>"Alright. We're coming." Jen said as she reluctantly turned away from her friends and followed the clones.<br>Ninetails and Gengar darted past White and Black and leapt in front of Jen. "Jen, you can't leave with them! You don't belong with them. Stay here until the day of the rescue mission. Afterwards, you can go home and be with your friends."  
>The clones glared at the two Pokemon and shoved them aside. "Halfling agreed to stay with us."<br>"Don't get in her way."  
>Jen gave the clones a saddened look and shook her head. "Please don't do that. Be nice to them. They're my friends too." She let her gaze move towards Ninetails and Gengar and smiled softly at them. "Keep an eye on White for me? I'll see you guys later."<br>The room was silent as White, Black, Ninetails, and Gengar watched as the clones led Jen out of the room. It didn't seem like they were going to chase the clones and Jen, which was probably for the better.  
>All they had to do now was get to the stairwell without running into any of her other friends, or worse, her dad. If they happened upon John and he attempted to convince Jen to stay… "<em>I wouldn't have the heart to leave if my dad begged me to stay.<em>" Jen thought glumly.  
>Emi glanced over at Jen. "Halfling?"<br>Jen met her gaze with a forced smile. "Yeah? What's up?"  
>"Are you okay with leaving?"<br>Jen blinked at the question as her smile disappeared. Some of the clones even looked back at them; each one of them shooting Emi a warning glare. "I'm fine."  
>Emi nodded and looked ahead again. "Alright." Her tone of voice didn't make it sound like she had believed Jen's fib.<br>The clones were eventually able to lead Jen to the nearest stairwell without running into her friends or her dad, fortunately. Although, when they opened the door…  
>"Sup, Jen! Where are ya'll going?" Clara chirped when she and the others, who were sitting on the stairs, spotted her among the clones.<br>"What are you guys doing out here?" Jen asked. A small spark of joy at seeing her friends waiting in the stairwell for her flickered in her heart, but dread almost instantly consumed it. "_Why must leaving be such a challenge? I like you guys, really, I do, but you all are making leaving torture for me! I want to stay, but…_"  
>"We were just listening to everyone up on the upper level talk." Lacy replied. "It's pretty boring what they're talking about…then again it's just Giovanni and John talking to each other."<br>"_Dad?_" Jen winced at the thought of having to pass by her dad while leaving with the clones. "Oh…umm…"  
>"Where are White and Black? And why are you with the clones?" Kenjiro asked. He looked very apprehensive of the clones that were pretty much blocking Jen from the teens.<br>"They're back in the barracks." Jen replied as she forced the words out of her mouth. "I'm…going up."  
>"Okie-dokie." Clara beamed as she stood up from her spot on the stairs. "We'll go with you. We were going to head upwards as well anyway."<br>Jen just stared at her friends as they all climbed to their feet. It was as if they knew she was going to leave with the clones, and they had only been waiting for her to enter into the stairwell.  
>"Let's go, Halfling. Everyone is waiting for us." A Cacturne said as she ushered Jen past her friends and up the stairs.<br>Jen kept her head down as they ascended up the multiple flights of stairs. She didn't want to have to face her dad as they left the facility. He would try to stop her as well, and unlike her friends, he just might succeed.

"Ah, here they come." Giovanni said as the group reached the top level of the facility. "Where did you go off to?"  
>Jen peered up slightly at the former Rocket Boss, only to catch sight of Mewtwo, who had his eyes locked onto her. He looked mad, but also relieved. "<em>He knows I wouldn't have attempted to break our deal, right? I hope he's just mad at me, and not Emi. I made her come along to the common room.<em>"  
>"We were chilling in the common room, sir. Jen wanted to hang out there while you were speaking with the other facilities." Lacy replied. "Gardevoir—"<br>"Emi." Jen corrected.  
>"Excuse me. Emi tagged along with us."<br>Jen watched Mewtwo's eyes drift over to Emi, but they suddenly seemed to stop on someone else. He narrowed his eyes, but not out of anger. He looked more confused rather than mad.  
>Jen followed his line of sight past Emi and towards… "<em>Uh-oh…Red.<em>"  
>Red was shooting the grey Legendary a horrifying death glare, but Mewtwo didn't seem fazed by the boy's dark expression. Jen could see Red's fingers slowly inching closer and closer to his Pokeballs that were strapped securely to his belt.<br>"_He's not really going to try and battle Mewtwo, is he?_" Jen gawked.  
>Fortunately, Ty grabbed his friend's arm. "Don't be so foolish, Red." He signed to the mute boy. "Remember, we have a truce with them."<br>Red scowled, but let his hands drop to his sides.  
>Jen could still see the anger burning in his eyes. She couldn't even begin to understand the anger and pain that he had bottled up inside of him, but she could definitely sense and see the desire to avenge Ash in his dark glare. He wanted to face Mewtwo in a battle that would most certainly end with one of them losing more than just the fight, but all he could do now was stand before the clone leader and stare bitterly at him.<br>"_Perhaps I could help him talk to Mewtwo?_" Jen thought to herself before moving closer to her cousin. "_Would that even be wise?_" "Red, do you want to talk to him?" Jen asked quietly. "I can help you."  
>Red frowned at her from the corner of his eye. "Are you going to try and translate for me or something?"<br>Jen shook her head. "I'm going to try something for you, but…you need to take off your band for a couple minutes."  
>Red turned his head completely towards Jen. His eyes were wide with shock and confusion. "Are you kidding? With that clone around? Hell no, Jen! I know you're my alternate cousin, but there is no way I am-"<br>"Trust me, Red. I won't let him do anything to you." Jen signed reassuringly. "I promise. Plus, he is bound by the truce not to hurt any humans."  
>"Jen, I trust you, but I would never trust my life to that clone-"<br>"He indirectly saved your life." Jen signed hastily.  
>Red narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. "No, he didn't. No, it didn't."<br>"Yes, he did." Jen shot back. "The Pokemon Tower is gone. Do you know that?"  
>Red nodded. "Mewtwo's storm destroyed it and all of the graves inside the Tower. Everyone was told about that."<br>"So what else from the Tower is gone?"  
>"What?"<br>"What else is gone?"  
>Red shrugged. He wasn't following.<br>"BuriedAlive."  
>Jen could see the realization sparking in Red's eyes. He shook his head again, stubbornly refusing to accept the fact that a clone—the leader of the clones—had somehow saved him. "But it didn't mean to save me, did it? If Mewtwo knew I was to die fighting that ghoul, it probably would have waited until I was buried as well before ravaging the world with its storm. One less human in the world for it to deal with."<br>Jen sighed. She would have to work on him some more later, but as for right now, she had to decide on whether or not to help Red speak to Mewtwo. "Just trust me and give me your band. I'll give it right back afterwards."  
>"I rather not force you to translate for me. What I want to say to it isn't going to be pleasant."<br>"But what if there was a way for you to talk to him? Would you be willing and ready to speak to him?"  
>Red narrowed his eyes at Mewtwo, who was no longer focused on him. "I want it to know that even though there is a truce among the clones and non-clones, it will receive no pardon from me for what it had done to Ash or any of the others all those years ago."<br>Jen grimaced. "_Not exactly the answer that I am looking for, Red…_ _Perhaps I should just tell Mewtwo first, and then let Red talk to him…What would be wiser? Should I just wait until later to tell anyone?_"  
>"Mewtwo…saved Red?" Clara asked slowly. Unbeknownst to Jen or Red, the auburn haired girl had been watching them sign to one another, while the others listened to Giovanni.<br>Everyone turned to face her.  
>"Come again, Clara?" Silver asked astounded.<br>"Jen signed it. I'm just voicing it." Clara exclaimed.  
>"This boy is your cousin?" Mewtwo asked as he studied Red again.<br>Emi shot Jen an uneasy look. "_Halfling, he is going to find out very, very soon._"  
>"<em>…So much for waiting…<em>" Jen, hastily deciding on whether or not to help Red, pursed her lips and snatched Red's band off before he could react or register what she was doing. Unfortunately for the mute boy, she had also grabbed a handful of his hair as well, which was painfully ripped from his head as she removed his band.  
>"GGAAHH! WHAT THE HELL, JEN?" Red cried as he held the side of his head. "Why'd you…" His eyes immediately widened as he realized his thoughts were no longer inside his mind.<br>"I'm not saying sorry." Jen muttered as she let the strands of hair that she had torn from Red's head fall to the ground. "You should have just given me your band." "_I'm just glad that actually worked. I didn't really think I could have projected his mental thoughts on the first try._"  
>Red didn't hear her, nor was he bothered by the smarting pain on his head anymore. He was more focused on the fact that he was now able to 'speak'. "I'm…talking."<br>Everyone, even Mewtwo and the clones were looking at him in astonishment.  
>"Red? You're…hehe, you're talking!" Jen's head spun around to see White, and her Pokemon, and Black approaching them from the stairwell. They had all just made it in time to hear Red speak.<br>Red slowly directed his attention back to Jen. "T-Thank you."  
>Jen nodded with a smile.<br>"_Impressive, Jen_."  
>Jen grimaced and turned her gaze towards Mewtwo. There was a faint smile on his face. "…"<br>"_What is the matter?_"  
>Jen glanced at Red. Mewtwo followed her gaze and was met again with a glare from Red. "<em>I have seen many similar glares cast in my direction ever since arriving, but that boy's is somewhat different. Who is he? Should I know him?<em>"  
>"<em>…<em>"  
>"<em>Jen?<em>"  
>"<em>...<em>"  
>"<em>Are you mad at me?<em>"  
>"<em>…No…<em>"  
>"As I said before, our doors shall remain open to you and your clones up until Orre calls back with their completed devices." Giovanni declared. "Give us some time to explain the situation to everyone else in the facility. I doubt they'll be keen to the idea for…a good while."<br>"_Wait, when was this idea decided? I like it._" Jen beamed.  
>"Just as long as we get to keep Sabrina, White, and Jen in the facility, I'll be all for this open door plan." Black stated.<br>Mewtwo raised a brow to the older girl. "Hmm." His gaze then shifted back to Jen with a slightly irked glare in his eyes. "Let's go."  
>Both Jen and Emi began to follow Mewtwo and the others, but were almost instantly halted. Multiple hands grabbed Jen's arms and held her back. Jen was about to protest and ask her friends to let her go, but kept her mouth shut as John moved in between her and Mewtwo.<br>"You don't have to go with them, hun." John said with a small grin.  
>Jen didn't move, nor did she speak. She knew she had to go with Mewtwo and honor her side of their deal, but John…He was still looking at her with a loving and parental gleam in his eyes. She didn't want to say no to him.<br>White's grip tightened on Jen's arm as Mewtwo tried to approach Jen. "She's not going anywhere with you."  
>"Is that so?" Mewtwo replied icily.<br>White nodded as she instinctively began shrinking behind Jen.  
>John, who was still in Mewtwo's way of Jen, turned to face the grey Legendary as he neared. "Why do you want my daughter? Leave her alone."<br>Mewtwo stopped suddenly. Jen could see his eyes widen slightly. "What?"  
>"You are not taking my cousin." Red growled as he stood by John's side. "You've already taken my brother, Ash, and my mother from me years ago. I refuse to let you take her."<br>Mewtwo stared at the two males standing before him. Jen tried to read his expression, but Mewtwo retained a blank expression. There were no signs of surprise or remorse on his face that Jen had feared she may see. She knew he had heard Red say his brother's name, but did he remember Ash?  
>"<em>Of course he remembers Ash. Maybe not his name…<em>" Jen thought to herself as she attempted to walk towards Mewtwo. This attempt was rewarded with a rough jab to the side by White's elbow. "Ow. What?"  
>"You're staying." White hissed. "<em>You're acting like you want to go with the clones. You're not suffering from Stockholm Syndrome are you?<em>"  
>"<em>What? No!<em>" Jen cried.  
>"<em>Then why are you willingly leaving with them? I swear, Jen, if you go with them-<em>"  
>"<em>I made a promise—a deal—with Mewtwo that if he and his clones helped us…I would stay with him.<em>" Jen explained hastily. "_And I don't need you to point out the fact that I will never get to see my friends, or my family, or even Kenji ever again. I know that our moments during the rescue mission will be the last time that I get to see them again, but if it means that they will be safe afterwards, then so be it._"  
>White's mouth slowly fell open. "Jen-"<br>"_I have to go, White. I'm sorry, but if I don't-_"  
>"She can stay." Mewtwo muttered venomously.<br>"Huh?" Both Jens gawked.  
>John's expression relaxed. "Thank you."<br>Mewtwo just growled as he turned away from Red and John. He proceeded to leave the facility without even a single glance back at Jen. The clones, however, cast quick, confused looks back at Jen as they followed Mewtwo outside to the surface.  
>The tension and fear in the room instantly faded once the clones had completely left, but the confusion and fear that Jen now felt only grew. Mewtwo had let her go. "<em>Does that mean our deal is broken?<em>"  
>"Jen…he let you stay. He let you go." White said with hope in her voice, but in her heart she was deeply concerned for her alternate. "He's still going to help us, right?"<br>Jen looked down at the ground. She wasn't feeling or looking too good. In fact, it looked like she might even faint.  
>"Jen, are you okay?" Black asked when she noticed the state her alternate sister was in.<br>Jen hesitated before responding. "I'm…fine."

Outside a little ways from the facility  
><strong>CCRRRAAACCCKKK!<strong>  
>The clones all stood back as the trunks of a few surrounding trees were kinetically shredded into splinters. None of them dared to say a word as Mewtwo released his anger out on his wooden victims.<br>"Uh…Mewtwo?" A Hawlucha bravely asked after a few more trees were ripped from the ground.

**SNAP!**

"Yes?" Mewtwo asked in an eerily calm voice as he snapped a tree in half.  
>The Wrestling Pokemon clone flinched before swallowing his fear. "W-Why did we leave Halfling behind with the humans? Why isn't she coming with us?"<br>There was silence before Mewtwo responded. "She never told me that her cousin was one of the humans that came to the Island during my storm. Why didn't she tell me? Why did she even agree to stay with me when she knew that I had personally killed him?" There was bitterness in his voice as he spoke, but also confusion.  
>Neither one of the clones knew how to respond, nor did they know if they should even bother replying. A couple glanced back at the still open doorway of the facility. "Would you like some of us to go back and watch her?"<br>Mewtwo shook his head. "No…Emi."  
>Emi grew stiff as the clones surrounding her moved aside, allowing her a full view of Mewtwo. Fortunately, (kind of) he had his back turned towards her. "Y-Yes?"<br>"Did she tell you about her cousin?"  
>"She did, but she made me promise not to tell you. Halfling wanted to tell you on her own."<br>"And did she mention why she didn't want to tell me first?"  
>Emi shook her head. "No. She…she wanted to tell you, but I think she was afraid."<br>Mewtwo turned to face the Gardevoir. "Afraid? She doesn't need to be afraid of me. I will never hurt her…" He trailed off as he slowly realized that that fact was false. He had unintentionally been hurting her for days now. Each time he had tried to be nice to her, smile at, laugh with, or kiss her, he had been hurting her. "_It makes sense now. To her, I am her cousin's murderer. A monster._"  
>"Mewtwo?" Flygon asked when the Legendary didn't say anything else.<br>"You are all dismissed. I will send for you again when Orre has contacted this facility. Until then, you all shall spread the word of the truce. No human or non-clone is to be harmed from here on out. Understood?"  
>Each and every single clone nodded in response.<br>"But what will you be doing in the meantime, Mewtwo?" Emi asked.  
>"There are some things that I need to do before we are called on again." He replied as he looked back at the facility.<p>

Meanwhile—Following Mew and Mewtwo  
>Both Mews hovered before the carcass of the late Aqua Team Leader, Archie. Giovanni had not forgotten about Archie's declaration of treachery. He had made that clear to the Aqua Leader and the remaining Team Leaders as he forced them to watch the Mews murder Archie.<br>The scene had been horrifying as the Mews both physically and mentally tore into the man. His screams of agony had flooded the room, causing the others to cringe and cower against the wall.  
>Mew and Mewtwo growled at the trembling men. The death of the Aqua Leader had only begun to satisfy their bloodlust, and just by seeing the fear in their potential preys' eyes increased their growing desire to quench it. Fortunately for the remaining Leaders, the only thing stopping the Mews from tearing into them, or each other, was Giovanni. By his command alone could he send them Mews on them or keep them at bay.<br>One of the Team Leaders, Blake Hall, was now on his knees shaking and sniveling in fear. "Y-You killed him. W-Why d-didn't—why didn't you just h-have him locked up?"  
>Giovanni gave Blake a demonic grin, which in turn caused the black pony-tailed man to shrink back in fear. "Are you going to beg for your life now?" He cackled in a hoarse voice.<br>Blake fell onto his hands and lowered his head in submission. "Please spare us! We'll do anything that you say."  
>Slowly, but surely the remaining Leaders followed suit. There was no room in their minds for plans of betrayal against Giovanni anymore. Each and every single one of the Leaders was now too afraid of Giovanni and his Legendries to even think of attempting to stand against him.<br>Giovanni snickered at how pathetic they all looked. "So pathetic and weak." He jeered. "I should have the Mews cut you all down one by one, but this is too amusing. Listen and listen well, there is no room for the weak in my world. You are only being spared due to your 'loyalty' and for my own amusement, but step out of line, even a little, I will have you all disposed of before you can even think of running. Understood?"  
>The Leaders swallowed and nodded their heads quickly. They were too frightened to disagree.<br>Mewtwo glared at Giovanni from the corner of his eye as a deep, hate-filled growl rumbled from his chest. The Rocket Leader's words about the weak echoed within in his mind. Giovanni was dying and slowly growing weaker by the day, even though he was doing rather well to hide it.  
><em>There is no room for the weak in this world.<em>  
>Giovanni was weak and dying.<br>_You shall listen and be obedient only to me._  
>Mewtwo couldn't kill him without a direct order from Giovanni himself.<br>_You are only being spared due to your 'loyalty' and for my own amusement, but the moment you step out of line, even a little, I will have you disposed of…_  
>Mewtwo would wait until Giovanni slipped up before carrying out the evil Leader's fatal and final order.<p> 


	40. Drunken Truths

Following Jen  
>White had led Jen back to the infirmary before she could collapse. Black, Red, and John were not that far behind them. "I know you said that you were 'fine' earlier, Jen, but how are you really?" White asked as they entered into the infirmary. "And don't say fine again. I'll know you're lying."<br>"S-Scared." Jen stuttered in response. The memory of how Mewtwo had left the facility was still fresh in Jen's mind. The way he had spoken and left the facility made her feel…strange. It almost felt like she was hurting from being left behind by Mewtwo and his clones. "_It's only because he looks like my Mewtwo. Damn it. I don't want the truce or our deal to be broken because of this. He could destroy the facilities now because I didn't leave with him. Shit! How could I have been so stupid?!_"  
>White helped her onto one of the empty beds and stood beside her.<br>Jen turned onto her side, away from White and her Pokemon. "Please…leave." She begged quietly.  
>White and her Pokemon flinched. "Why?"<br>"Please…just go."  
>"Are you sure? Everyone else is going to want to talk to you and make sure you're alright." White pointed out. "Especially dad."<br>Jen sighed. "Tell them everything that I have told you. I…I just need a moment to myself."  
>White grimaced and motioned for her friends to follow her out into the hall. Gengar and Ninetails hesitated before slowly training behind White.<br>Jen waited until she heard the door close before finally releasing the tears that had been building up in her eyes. She hadn't even known that she had been holding them back until they had started flowing uncontrollably down her cheeks. "M-Mewtwo, I'm…*hic* so sorry. I'm *hic* sorry."  
>The lights flickered above her, warning her of the potential consequences to her losing control of her emotions this far underground. It wasn't easy, but she eventually managed to regain control over herself and wiped her tears away.<br>Suddenly the intercom overhead buzzed, but Jen tuned the speaker, Giovanni, out as he addressed the civilians. She already knew what he was telling them. She was just surprised that the angry and discordant voices of the civilians couldn't be heard from this level.  
>Actually, no…Jen was too busy picking at the sheets of the bed to care about the heated opinions of the civilians below.<br>The door to the infirmary suddenly burst open as John stormed over to Jen's bed. "Tell me it is not true, Jen." He hissed. "Tell me you did not make a deal with a god damn clone!"  
>Jen stared at her dad with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Her sorrow was completely forgotten and immediately replaced by fear. "I-I did. I made a deal with Mewtwo."<br>John pinched the bride of his nose and sighed heavily. "Is that why it told you to leave with it and the other clones?"  
>Jen nodded sheepishly. "He said he'd help us if I stayed with him. Now I don't know if our deal, or even the truce, still stands. I'm sorry. I should have left with them."<br>John grabbed Jen's shoulders firmly. "No. It is better that you are here in the facility with us."  
>"But the deal-"<br>"Damn the deal!" John roared. "It will not have you!"  
>Jen flinched at the rage in his voice.<br>John sighed heavily again. "I'm sorry, Jen."  
>"Don't be, dad." Jen said as she sat up. "I need to keep my side of the deal though…if it is still standing."<br>"No, you don't, Jen! Damn it. If the deal is broken, then let it stay broken. We will deal with whatever happens afterwards."  
>"Dad-" Jen began to protest.<br>"You will return to your world once this is all over." John growled.  
>Jen's mouth fell open to object some more, but she could see in her dad's eyes a warning not to argue. He wasn't going to put up with any more of her objecting. She laid back down on the infirmary's bed and directed her eyes towards the white ceiling.<br>She head the door open again, but she didn't look to see if John had left or if someone new was entering.  
>"How is she doing?" Giovanni asked as he neared the bed. "Jen, how are you feeling?"<br>Jen looked over to see Giovanni and Persian standing beside John. "Fine."  
>"White told us about your deal with Mewtwo."<br>"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Jen mumbled.  
>"We already discussed it, Giovanni." John said over his shoulder. "She is going home once this is all over." It sounded more like he was directing the statement at Jen rather than explaining it to Giovanni.<br>"Alright then. I'll try to avoid the subject. However, I do need to tell you, Jen, that while you, and White were missing, I called upon Lysandre for help. I told him that you were from another world, hoping that may encourage him to help, but he still refused to send out any scouts."  
>"So you told him what I was." Jen added numbly.<br>"Yes."  
>John turned on Giovanni with anger in his eyes. "You did what?!"<br>"I do not mean to make any pathetic excuses, but your secret slipped. I should have been more careful with my words. I am sorry."  
>Jen snickered. "Sorry…<em>the<em> Giovanni is sorry." A humored smile cracked across Jen's face. "I don't think I will ever get used to you being the good guy. I like it. Don't change."  
>"But you told him!" John hissed.<br>"Dad, it's my secret, and I say the little slip up is alright."  
>"I understand that, hun, but Lysandre?! Why not Cyrus or Archie or someone who is more trustworthy? That man was going to leave us to die during the storm. What made you think he had changed at all?"<br>Jen grimaced at John. "Really, dad? Giovanni is walking proof that anyone can change with some time."  
>Both John and Giovanni shook their heads. "I changed very quickly. In fact, many of the Leaders dropped everything and did everything they could to shelter survivors within their regions. Since Kanto was so devastated by the storm, we had to travel to a different region that could hold our survivors, and the only place large enough and safe enough to disappear within was Kalos. Lysandre…he took a lot of convincing before he allowed us to build a facility for Kanto and Kalos survivors."<br>Jen frowned. "And Kalos? Was he not going to build a facility?"  
>Giovanni scowled as he recalled Lysandre's plan for the people of Kalos. "He had one built, but only for those who were a part of Team Flare. He believed that this storm would help him achieve his main goal. We had to build the facility you see today for both Kanto and the remaining civilians of Kalos. Together, the surviving citizens of Kanto and Kalos became one region."<br>Jen stared at Giovanni and her dad as the information sunk into her mind. "S-So let me get this straight…Lysandre, Leader of Team Flare, was going to let everyone perish during the storm because he believed it would allow his to accomplish Team Flare's main purpose? Their goal is to end all of life?"  
>"All of life that isn't Team Flare." Giovanni muttered.<br>"Which is another reason why you shouldn't stay in this world." John grumbled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in between his index finger and thumb. "It's bad enough that you made a deal to stay with the clones…"  
>"My office is open if you need a drink, friend." Giovanni offered.<br>John nodded before standing up and looking towards Jen one last time. "You understand that I care about you and see you as my daughter as well. I want to protect you and know that you will be safe."  
>"I'll be alright, dad. I'll go and find White later and stay with her and the others. Don't worry."<br>John gave her an uneasy look.  
>"Persian and I will be with her for a little while longer before I join you. If that is fine with you, Jen."<br>"Sure." Jen replied with a nonchalant shrug.  
>Giovanni took John's chair as John left the infirmary, but waited until he had left before questioning Jen. "What exactly happened during your time at Mewtwo's island? That is, if you don't mind my asking."<br>Jen shook her head and shrugged again. "Nothing much. Why?"  
>"Because Mewtwo was acting differently. Throughout his whole entire time here he seemed…well, different. I know it has been years since we have last seen each other, but he has definitely changed."<br>"It could have been time that changed him. It changed you." Jen pointed out.  
>"Fear and realizing my mistakes changed me." Giovanni stated in disagreement. "I don't think you are telling me everything, Jen. Time couldn't have affected him in a way that would have made him act so protectively."<br>"He wants to make sure that his friends are safe. That's all. Emi got separated and he was worried."  
>"That's not it. He was built as an unfeeling weapon. Nothing more, nothing less, but when I saw him when the clones returned with Gardevoir and you-"<br>"Emi." Jen corrected.  
>"-Emi and you, his expression—attitude—flipped. Yes, I could tell that he was trying to hide it—rather well I may add—but not completely. So I'll ask you again, what happened? What did you do?"<br>"Nothing." Jen replied bluntly.  
>"Then why does he want you to stay?"<br>"Maybe because I'm a Mew…or part Mew?" For all Jen knew, that could have been part of the reason why Mewtwo wanted her to stay.  
>Giovanni, however, wasn't buying it. Fortunately, he didn't press her any farther. "How well are you feeling?"<br>Jen blinked. "Um…better? How come?"  
>"Walk with us." The former Leader replied as he stood and made his way to the door. It didn't really seem like he was giving Jen much of a choice, so she slide off of the bed and followed him and Persian out into the empty hallway.<br>"Why do you want to go for a walk?"  
>Giovanni shrugged carelessly. "It helps me clear my thoughts."<br>"Plus, it's good exercise." Persian added.  
>Jen remained silent as the two of them led her throughout the facility floor. She waited patiently for either one of them to start speaking again or to pry farther into the details of her time on New Island.<br>Neither of them spoke.  
>They just aimlessly walked throughout the hallways for about thirty minutes before Jen finally lost her patience.<br>"Is there a real reason why we're just walking?" Jen asked.  
>"No." Giovanni replied simply "I just wanted to with Persian and you."<br>Jen narrowed her eyes at him. She knew he was bluffing, but she wasn't going to call him out on it just in case he continued pressing her about the past few days. "_He may be good, but there are some things that I rather he not know about._"  
>"If you would like to talk or ask me anything, you may do so. I promise I will stop asking you about the past few days for you." Giovanni said politely.<br>Jen nodded slowly, slightly taken aback by his kindness. She was still trying to get used to him being a good guy. "You said that Mewtwo was created to be a weapon. A weapon for what? World domination? That seems to be what my world's Giovanni is using him for."  
>Persian looked up at her and grimaced before looking up at Giovanni.<br>The former Leader didn't reply right away. "Originally…no, but he was to be a weapon nonetheless."  
>"Originally?" Jen repeated, puzzled.<br>"You have learned about the Kanto or Final War, correct? Or do you call it something different in your world?" Giovanni asked slowly.  
>Jen nodded. She and everyone world-wide knew about the Great War, however her memory of it was pretty hazy due to the fact that she was only two when it had come to an end.<br>Everything she had learned about the Final War came from textbooks she had read in school. There were some recorded accounts saying that those who went into the war thinking normal Pokemon battles were brutal to begin with, wrote back to loved ones or were heard declaring to friends that they had never before felt so wrong. The 'battles' they had witnessed during their time out on the field were more gruesome and merciless than any Pokemon battle they had seen before. Pokemon were forced to tear into each other and enemy soldiers, while their trainers, or human allies, gunned down the opposing Pokemon and soldiers. It had been devastating, leaving many families broken. Both Pokemon and people were left dead on the battlefields.  
>"Red and Ash's dad and Gary's parents were sent to fight. We never saw or heard from either one of them after the war ended."<br>"Condolences." Giovanni said remorsefully before continuing. "My brother and I were drafted sometime towards the end of the war, but we didn't know when it would end or if we would even make it out alive. We were both too scared to fight and tried to pay our way out of being drafted."  
>"But that didn't last very long." Persian added.<br>"We were left with only a few choices; join the war or run."  
>"What did you and your brother do?" Jen asked intently.<br>"My brother fled to another region, while I stayed. I used what I had left; money and Team Rocket, which I had fortunately inherited from my mother. That will have to be a story for later. Mad and desperate, I had my scientists create the ultimate weapon for me."  
>"Mewtwo…"<br>Giovanni nodded. "I wanted a weapon that would keep me alive for the remaining years of the war…but as the years went and the war came to an end…Mewtwo's original purpose for being changed. Even at a young age, Mewtwo demonstrated how powerful and dangerous he could be, hehe, and this was years before he first woke up."  
>"What?" Jen wasn't following.<br>"Mewtwo wasn't the only clone created. I wanted an army of super clones to fight for me, but only he survived. I don't know what happened, but from Dr. Fuji's accounts, Mewtwo demonstrated how great his psychic abilities were not soon after the other clones died. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, it was only moments after they passed that he-"  
>"Tried to reach out for them?" Jen asked. "Do you think he had somehow made a connection to them while they were all 'asleep', and when they died…"<br>Giovanni shrugged. "We don't know. Maybe."  
>"Well, ask him! He may remember that." Jen cried. "If I was young and had friends via telepathy, who all suddenly vanished because they died, I would do anything to find them. That's also probably why he-"<br>"He wouldn't remember them, nor would he remember their deaths." Persian replied glumly, cutting her off.  
>"Why not? That's not something anyone could easily forget."<br>"The scientists had to calm him down and make him forget. If they didn't, he would have ripped apart the lab and possibly ended his own life in the process." Persian answered.  
>"He doesn't…is there any way for him to regain those memories? I can help him."<br>Giovanni shook his head. "The serum given to him was one that completely destroys memory. Mewtwo was given a full dose before he was quelled. He…He will never remember them."  
>Jen was speechless. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She wanted to scream at Giovanni and Persian for what they did to Mewtwo and demand to see this Dr. Fuji, but she couldn't find her voice. Did Dr. Fuji even survive Mewtwo's storm? She had to know and speak to him.<br>Almost as if Giovanni read her mind, he sighed and looked at her remorsefully. "You will not find any of the scientists who were a part of Mewtwo's creation. They all died when Mewtwo woke. He…"  
>Jen's expression fell. "He killed them?"<br>"He was still getting used to his abilities and there were a lot of dangerous and explosive equipment within the lab, so…" Giovanni trailed off when he noticed Jen's stern expression. She wanted the honest truth from him. "Yes…he killed them, but I don't blame him. Although, it would have been better if he ended me instead. All I was thinking about at the time was how to control him."  
>"For his new purpose…to serve you?" Jen asked slowly. "You didn't once stop to think about all of the scientists that he had killed? And how did you get Mewtwo to-"<br>"He trusted me." Giovanni replied bluntly. "I still saw him as a weapon instead of a being that deserved equality and my respect. I had the most powerful Pokemon willingly allow me to use him…but only because he thought we were partners."  
>"Why didn't you treat him like your partner? Things would have turned out so much better. Plus, you said that he was willingly going along with everything that you told him to do. Why didn't you just treat him like an equal?"<br>Giovanni stopped in front of his office door and turned to look at Jen dead in the eye. "Give a man power to change the world; anything can happen. But give a coward that same power and he will undoubtedly become a monster. I was a coward who thought only of himself, and who let himself turn into a monster."  
>Jen was silent as she let his words sink into her mind. "But you're not a monster. Not anymore."<br>The former Rocket Boss took hold of the handle to his office. "_You say that, Jen, but each time I speak to you, all I see in your eyes is a hidden hatred for me. I know it is meant for your world's Giovanni, but I can't help feeling that some of it should be for me_. _I'm sorry._"  
>"You're not wearing your band, Giovanni." Jen said as he opened the door to his office. "I can hear you."<br>Neither Giovanni nor Persian responded to her as they both entered into the office. "Hello, John. Black. Kenjiro. I see you have enjoyed some of the whiskey already."  
>"Wee're all in a mood." Black groaned.<br>Jen peered in through the doorway at her alternate sister. "You drink?"  
>"Sssshhhoooossshhh! Dun't tell daddy." Black cried as she put a finger to her lips. "I get a bit…loopsy."<br>"She becomes a completely different person when she drinks too much." John noted as he watched his eldest jumping up and down on the couch. "Black, get down."  
>"Whoo is this Black of which yoo are speaking to?" Black giggled.<br>"You, Black. He is speaking to you." Giovanni replied with a small chuckle.  
>"I is not Black! I am…Libby." Black declared as she jumped from the couch.<br>"Libby?" Jen asked. "She becomes Libby whenever she gets drunk?"  
>John nodded.<br>Jen watched Black as she giddily bounced around the room with a comical grin on her face. "_So she becomes Libby when she's drunk, and Black when she is sober…does that mean that my Libby would become Black if she's drunk, or is she constantly drunk and I just don't know it?_"  
>"DOOODE!" Black cried as she bolted towards Jen. She leapt and tackled Jen before she could escape the drunk girl's arms. "Yoo should tots go to the Elit Foor and…and challenge them to a battle. Be like…'I'm a battle yoo guys', and when they soomon der Pokemans, you be like 'ha ha, I'm a Pokemans too. Take that!' And ten…yoo da champ."<br>Jen was doing everything in her power to keep from bursting out laughing. "Okay, Black. I'll consider that."  
>"NO!" Black screamed. "No, no, nope! Noope! Noops!"<br>Jen looked to John, Giovanni, and Kenjiro, who was laying on the couch staring intently at them, for help.  
>"Libby, let go of your sister." John barked as he tried to pry Black off of Jen.<br>"Noot until mah sissy says mah name!" Black giggled.  
>"Libby?"<br>"YEEUS!" Black cheered, releasing Jen from her embrace. "I. AM. LIBBY!"  
>"S-Sir?"<br>John and Giovanni looked over at Kenjiro, who was still lying on the couch staring at the two girls. His eyes had a slight glaze over them, a tell-tale sign that he had had a little too much to drink. "Yes, Kenjiro?"  
>The scout narrowed his eyes at the two girls, but he didn't speak. It looked like he was trying to collect his thoughts, but was having a hard time doing so.<br>"How exactly did he get drunk?" Jen whispered to Black.  
>"Huh? Ooh! I treeked him. Hee thought I waz given hem jooce. Poor idiot drank too mooch." Black giggled. "He noticed after like…haf wayz through the second drink that it wazn't jooce. So…I challenged him. Said only a cool kid who could beat me at drink'n could date mah sissy. And so…we drank."<br>"And dad let you?"  
>"Noop! Daddy didn't come til the last drink." Black leaned into Jen with a drunken grin. "The dood can drink. Or…he reeeaally likes ya. I think he waz look'n for yoo originally…and just followed me to da office."<br>"You mean White?"  
>"Yous and White. White and yoo. You twos are da same."<br>Jen sighed and let her gaze move towards Kenjiro, who was now seated straight up. His eyes were locked onto her as he spoke. "Sir…John, you have…a very pretty daughter."  
>John beamed at the scout. "Thank you, son, but I'm afraid you may be mixing White and Jen up for one another. That is Jen. White is probably with the others on the lower levels."<br>"Which is where I should be going now. The children should not be speaking to them on my behalf. I need to speak with the civilians about the truce and face whatever hatred and doubt they may possess. I can only imagine the chaos that is raging on down there." Giovanni grumbled as he downed a quick glass of whiskey.  
>"Are you sure you want to do that now?" John asked. "You will be walking into a madhouse. I can just call White and the others and tell them to return to the common room."<br>"John, I spoke to Mewtwo earlier today and made it through the conversation alive. A region of angry civilians isn't going to faze me." Giovanni grinned as he stood from his chair. "Get some rest, friend. I'll see you all later."  
>And with that, both he and Persian left the office.<br>"S-Sir?" Kenjiro stuttered.  
>"Yes, boy?" John asked.<br>The scout slowly crawled to his feet and made his way over to Jen, not once taking his eyes off of her. "I…love her. May…I have her…as mine?"  
>Jen's face went absolutely scarlet. "Dude, one, I'm Jen. Two, don't propose when you're drunk. Three, don't propose when you're drunk to the wrong girl."<br>Black tackled Jen into a hug, cackling maniacally. "I CALL BEING MAID OF HONOR! DIBS! I CALLED! NOBODY ELSA!"  
>John, on the other hand, had to turn his head away to keep from laughing. "Son, you can ask again once you are sober, then we can talk about you receiving my blessing."<br>"Wait…you're okay with White being engaged? Isn't this your first time meeting Kenjiro?" Jen asked her dad.  
>"I've met the boy before during a few of White's chats with him. He is a respectable boy, but I believe he will be better off asking her when he is sober, and after he waits a few years into the future." John said, clarifying the situation.<br>"Awww…but I wanted to help with da dress!" Black whined. "Please?!"  
>"I think you will have a different opinion after a good night's rest, Libby. Come on, I'll walk you back to the barracks." John said calmly as he began ushering Black out of the room. "Jen, are you coming?"<br>"I'll help Kenjiro to the common room. Or do you think he will be fine in here?" She asked. "I don't want to leave him alone."  
>John studied the scout for a moment, debating with himself as to whether or not he should escort the scout back or Black. "Black is more of a hassle to control, while drunk." He mumbled to himself. "Just stay here with him until I return. I'll only be a minute. If he tries anything, Jen, and I mean anything, knock him out."<br>"Aye, aye, sir." Jen nodded as John led Black out of the office. She turned back to Kenjiro, who had not moved, and pointed to the couch. "Let's go sit down."  
>"I-I need…to *hic* tell you something." He said, still not moving.<br>"Okay, but can you tell me while heading over to the couch?"  
>The scout nodded sluggishly as he walked clumsily over to the leather couch. "I-I'm…sorry…for everything. I didn't…I didn't know. *Hic!*"<br>"Didn't know I was part Pokemon?" Jen asked as she helped him sit down. "Don't be. It's not something you should worry about."  
>Kenjiro shook his head. "That's not it. *Hic!* I…I didn't know. Why?"<br>"Kenjiro, you're not making any sense." Jen said slowly.  
>The boy looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Jen…am I…a monster?"<br>Jen's brows knitted together in confusion. "A monster? No. No, why would you be a monster? What have you done that makes you think that you were anything close to being one?"  
>"Because…I killed them. All of *hic* them." He groaned. "And you…you knew, but…you didn't tell me. *Hic* You agreed to stay…even though you knew. Why? Why did you *hic* agree?"<br>Jen's blood ran cold. "Mewtwo?"  
>The scout nodded drunkenly.<br>Jen's jaw dropped. "How the Hell did you get in here? How did you manage to use your mind projection on everyone while they were wearing their bands? How the heck are you still able to hold it?"  
>Kenji—Mewtwo gave her a smug grin. "I'm that *hic* good."<br>"You're drunk!"  
>"Your sister…she…I need to know, Jen…am I a *hic* monster?"<br>"No, Mewtwo, no. You're not a monster. Yeah, you're a jerk some times and an asshole the other times, but no. I don't see you as a monster." Jen replied quickly.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?"<br>"Tell you what? That you killed my cousin and friends?"  
>Mewtwo nodded remorsefully. There was that guilty look on his face that Jen feared she would have to face if the truth ever came to light.<br>"_Damn it._" "Because I didn't want to see…*sigh* I didn't want to see you sad."  
>She could see the surprise ripple across his expression as she spoke. "Why?"<br>"Because I just didn't want to." Jen replied quickly. "I don't want you to be sad. I love you, Mewtwo, and I…I want you to be happy."  
>Mewtwo's eyes widened as the mind projection broke. "What?"<br>"What?"  
>"Did you…just say…"<br>"You should probably make yourself look like Kenjiro again just in case my dad comes back in—wait a sec! Earlier, did you try to get my dad's blessing and propose to me?!" Jen screamed.  
>Mewtwo didn't respond. A giddy smile stretched across his face as he stared at her.<br>"Mewtwo?" Jen snapped. She still hadn't realized her slip up.  
>"Do you mean it?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"Even after everything horrible that I have done? Do you mean it?"<br>Jen frowned. "Eh…yeah?" She still hadn't caught her slip up. "I do want you to be happy and-!"  
>Before she could finish her sentence, Mewtwo pulled her onto his lap with his tail and hugged her tightly. He buried his face into her neck, kissing her lovingly.<br>"Mewtwo?" Jen squeaked. "What are you-"  
>"I love you too, Jen." He whispered into her ear before showering her with more kisses.<br>"_Too? I didn't say…Oh. Shit._" "Mewtwo, stop."  
>The Legendary paused with his lips pressed against the bridge of her nose. "Hmm? What is it, my love?"<br>"We shouldn't do this. I don't want to lead you on nor do I ever want to hurt you, but-"  
>"You're right. We shouldn't do this." Mewtwo said with a grin. "Your father will be returning soon…let's go somewhere."<br>"That's not exactly what I meant." Jen muttered. "Yes, we should probably get you out of here before dad comes back, but when I said that I loved you…I meant it for my Mewtwo."  
>"Hmm?" He didn't sound like he was paying a whole lot of attention to what she was saying. In fact, it almost sounded like he was falling asleep.<br>Jen swallowed her fear and gathered her courage to finally tell Mewtwo the truth. "It slipped. I…Kenji doesn't exactly exist in my world. He is my Mewtwo's mind projection. He had created Kenji months ago when Red and I were at Rota's Hero of the Year ball, and used him to save me from dancing with Sal. And ever since then, he had been using Kenji to get closer to me, and eventually, I fell in love with him." Jen said with a blush.  
>Mewtwo didn't respond. He did stop kissing her, and now had his head resting on her shoulder.<br>"Of course, I eventually learned the truth about him being Mewtwo, but…I didn't stop loving him. In fact, I liked it better that he was no longer disguising himself."  
>Mewtwo still didn't say anything.<br>"So now you know the truth, Mewtwo. I'm…sorry if you feel-"  
>Mewtwo pulled her closer and laid down with her on the couch. He nuzzled her hair with his nose and breathed slowly. He had fallen asleep while she had been confessing the truth to him.<br>Jen glared at the ceiling and addressed the unseen, yet ever annoyingly cruel controller of the universe. "…Screw. You."

Following S-Colress and Libby  
>S-Colress had been left alone in the lab by Ash, N, and Lacy with only Libby, himself, and himself to talk to. "So how much longer must we wait on your sides' Orre? They are taking forever."<br>"Be patient. They will be ready soon enough." N-Colress said from his window.  
>"Is there any way to speed their process up? It only takes us a day or more to complete a project of ours. What could possibly be the hold up over there?" S-Colress asked impatiently. "Send me their coordinates. I'll ask them myself."<br>N-Colress chuckled. "I can only imagine how antsy you are. I'm sending you their coordinates now."  
>"Would you like me to go to the other side for you?" Libby asked from her chair. They had her resting, kind of, in a rolling chair.<br>"You are going to stay right here. Besides, I won't be going all the way through the gateway." S-Colress muttered to Libby as the archway began to glow. It quickly gave way, revealing another lab on the other side. Colress poked his head through to see a more mature looking Lovrina staring back at him. "Well you're definitely not someone I wanted to see."  
>Lovrina flinched and glared at S-Colress. "Rude, sir. Remember, we are the one who are trying to help you."<br>"I know that." Colress snapped. "I just don't like you."  
>Libby rolled herself over to Colress and kicked him in the back of the leg, causing him to fall forward. "Be nice or the next one goes up your ass."<br>"Thank you, miss." Lovrina said to Libby with a grateful nod. "As for you, sir, who are you to go about despising people whom you have just met? I've never even met you before."  
>"I have met you plenty of times to know that I don't like you." Colress muttered.<br>Libby kicked him in the back of the leg again.  
>Lovrina sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're talking about my alternate, aren't you?"<br>Colress nodded with a glare on his face.  
>"You do understand that the definition of alternate is the opposite of one thing or being, correct. Or at least in our case." Lovrina stated. "So theoretically speaking, my alternate should either be a complete ditz, immature, and or cruel woman. Do any of those qualities come close to characterizing my alternate?"<br>Colress blinked in astonishment. "Other than being a ditz, you've described your other rather well. And for once you sound your age."  
>Lovrina sighed heavily. "I'm going to ignore that last little jeer and all of the others for the sake of this mission. Why is it that you are here, sir?"<br>"Sir? Why do you call me sir? Why not something more fitting like old man?" Colress asked challengingly.  
>The pink-haired woman frowned and looked to Libby for help.<br>Libby just shrugged.  
>"Why would I want to call you that? The name just sounds insulting. I rather address you either as sir or by your name."<br>Colress grinned at her. "And with that, Ms. Lovrina, you have earned my full respect. As for your earlier question, I was wondering what was taking you so long to complete your devices."  
>Lovrina grimaced. "We have to make sure our calculations are accurate before they can be used during the rescue mission, but that will take time."<br>"Time is not something we have much of, Lovrina. Is there any way we can help you speed up the process of completing them?"  
>Lovrina nodded. "We need test subjects, shadow Pokemon. I promise, if you give me any, I shall return them to you unharmed, but fully restored."<br>Colress turned to Libby.  
>"I'll only give you them if I go over to the other side with them. Agreed?" Libby asked sternly.<br>Both Colress and Lovrina nodded. Colress grabbed the back of Libby's chair and eased her through the gateway. Libby's eyes instantly locked onto the small, sonic gun-looking device in Lovrina's hand.  
>"Are you ready?" The pink-haired woman asked as she held a hand out for one of Libby's Pokeballs.<br>"Uh…not quite. Are you sure it is safe?"  
>Lovrina could hear the obvious concern in Libby's voice for her Pokemon. "I assure you, they will all be fine. This won't hurt them."<br>Libby looked down at the Pokeballs strapped to her belt. She took a deep breath before grabbing a random one and reluctantly handing it off to Lovrina.  
>"I haven't been around Shadow Pokemon in years, but I recall them all to have been super aggressive. You may want to back up a little." Lovrina warned as she held the Pokeball at bay.<br>Libby obeyed and rolled herself a few feet away from Lovrina. Lovrina tossed the Pokeball up into the air, summoning the shadow consumed Pokemon. Red light shot out of the Pokeball as it rapidly took the form of Jen's Haunter.  
>"Oh boy…" Libby groaned as he turned on the two women with bloodshot eyes.<br>Haunter bolted towards Lovrina with hands out stretched for her neck, but before he could reach her, the older woman shot him in the head. Libby yelped loudly in surprise as Haunter collapsed at her feet.  
>"I think it worked." Lovrina mumbled as she examined her device.<br>Libby gawked at her before standing up and grabbing Lovrina by the collar of her lab coat. "You think that worked?! You just shot and KILLED my sister's Haunter! You didn't cure him! You killed-"  
>"Haauughnteer…" Haunter groaned.<br>Libby's head spun around to see the ghost Pokemon rubbing his head. "Haunter? Oh my God! You're okay!" She cried excitedly as she lifted him up into a hug, ignoring the stinging pain in her side.  
>"See? No harm came to your Haunter." Lovrina grinned.<br>"But you shot him. What did you fire at him?"  
>"Purifying energy from Celebi…or an artificial version of it. It would have been easier if we had the Legendry's help, but it's location is unknown." Lovrina explained as she prepped her device for another round. "Anyway, ready to cure the rest?"<p> 


	41. Broken

"It. Is. Not. Possible. It's just a stupid gem! I'm working on a useless rock!" Lovrina whined as she laid her head down on the lab table.  
>She had been examining and running tests on the gem that Giovanni had given her earlier. She had also made a couple grunts bring her Celebi and Meloetta to see if the gem would react to them, but nothing happened. No matter what she did, the gem remained, well, a gem. Nothing more, nothing less.<br>"What the Hell did Giovanni see? This is _so_ stupid! I'm wasting my time!" Lovrina groaned. She glared at the gem that was resting at an arm's length reach away from her. "_Do something, you pathetic little thing!_"  
>Nothing. Not even mentally willing—begging—could make it work.<br>Celebi winced in her comatose state, causing Lovrina to rapidly back away from the table. Lovrina had put both Legendries under while she ran experiments on the gem and them for her own safety, but they would wince and growl every so often in their sleep.  
>"Not cool."<br>The Fairy Legendary growled softly in her sleep, but did nothing else, much to Lovrina's relief.  
>"Why am I doing this? I'm being forced to play around with a stupid rock!" Lovrina cried as she hurtled the gem across the lab. She turned and glowered at one of the cameras in the room. "I am sick and tired of doing this! What is the purpose of experimenting on a stupid rock that doesn't do anything?!"<br>The camera remained as it was; silent and unmoving.  
>"Answer me, Giovanni!" Lovrina screamed.<br>No reply.  
>"<em>Even now I am wasting my time.<em>" Lovrina muttered as her gaze landed on the gem. "_Giovanni is just toying with me now. For all I know, Nap and Greevil are dead. This is __**so**__…__**so**__…Why is Giovanni doing this? He has gone completely loco, and he's driving me mad too._"  
>The pink-haired woman trudged over to the gem and picked the small trinket up. She stared numbly at the glimmering rock and shook. "I don't want to do this anymore…but I don't want to die…"<br>Her lower lip quivered as she slowly slid to the ground. "I don't want to do this anymore…I want to live, but not in this Hellhole." She sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.  
>Little did the weeping woman know, three teens were watching her from the small crack in the open door.<p>

Following Jen  
>It wasn't easy, but after a while, Jen was able to slip out of Mewtwo's embrace without waking him. Now she was trying to think of a way to get him out of the office without anyone seeing him, especially John and White. God forbid either of them caught her with Mewtwo.<br>John almost caught them, but Jen had kinetically locked the door and waited in silence as her dad tried to get into the office. Luckily, he gave up and left without waking Mewtwo. That, unfortunately, didn't mean that John wouldn't go looking for her. If and or when he realized that she was still in the office, he would definitely return to try to get in again.  
>"<em>I don't know how hard it may be getting Mewtwo to leave the facility. Hopefully he'll be sober sooner rather than later…I wonder if a Full Heal will do anything for him?<em>" Jen thought to herself as she watched Mewtwo resting on the couch. "_Also wonder how much he'll remember from earlier. It's been about…two hours. Wow, didn't think it has been that long._"  
>She walked over to Giovanni's desk. There wasn't a whole lot on the surface; mostly regular office supplies. "<em>Does he have a Full Heal in his desk that I could use? But that would be considered stealing, wouldn't it?<em>"  
>Jen sighed and began walking back over to the couch when she suddenly noticed a small, yellow handled canister buried in Giovanni's trashcan. She knelt down and pushed away the crushed pieces or paper to find a Full Heal. She quickly shook it to hear that it still had some spray left in it.<br>"_What are the odds?_" She thought with a chuckle.  
>Jen moved to Mewtwo's side and held the canister up to him. "<em>I just hope this works…I'm going to laugh if it does.<em>" She sprayed the remaining Full Heal onto the slumbering Legendary, hoping it was enough to sober him up.  
>Once the canister was emptied, Jen tossed it back into the trashcan (with the help of her telekinesis) and stood up. "<em>It may be a little while longer before he wakes up. I should probably check to see how many people are returning to the upper levels.<em>"  
>Jen walked over to the door and pressed her ear and hands up against it. She could hear people walking around outside. Some of them sounded like they were talking about the truce. A few of them sounded bitter about the whole situation, while others sounded rather happy about it.<br>"_I guess Giovanni convinced a lot of them that the truce is good, and that the clones can be trusted?_" She thought hopefully as she pulled away from the door, but something glimmering caught her eye. Her gaze was locked onto the green gem that was still tied securely around her wrist. "_Mew and Mewtwo said that they could see us from the other world with their gems, but I haven't seen anyone from my world…do I even want to?_"  
>Hesitantly, Jen lifted the gem up to eye level and stared at it curiously. She wanted to be able to see her friends and know if they were alright, but what would happen if she saw that they were in pain? Mewtwo may not allow her to cross over and help them. Not yet at least.<br>She looked through the gem's green, transparent form and saw Mewtwo still sleeping on the couch. "_What do I need to do in order to see my friends?_"  
><strong><em>BLLRRIINNGG!<em>**  
>Jen leapt at the shrill cry of Giovanni's phone. "<em>SSSHHHHUUUUSSSSHHHH!<em>" She squealed as she spun on her heels and dove for his desk, ripping the phone off of its cradle before it could wake Mewtwo.  
>"Giovanni? Bon jour. It's Lysandre."<br>Jen's eyes widened. "_Lysandre? The same Lysandre that Dad and Giovanni were talking about?_"  
>"Still not talking, I see? Compréhensible (<em>Understandable<em>)." The Frenchman sighed. "I wanted to call to apologize for my behavior the other day. Forgive me, my friend."

"You must know that I was faced with a serious decision when you asked me to send a group of scouts out to the surface. I didn't want to risk their lives. Though, I did hear that the two girls returned safely. How are they?"  
>Jen bit her lip to keep from speaking her mind. She wanted to scream at the man, but she knew to hold her tongue.<br>"Let's not have any hard feelings between us, ami (_friend_). I'll make it up to you."

"You are not saying anything, Giovanni." Lysandre muttered. "Can I still meet the Mew girl?"  
>Jen's hand constricted around the handle of the phone. She wanted to hang up, but she couldn't make her hand lower the phone onto its cradle.<br>"I can hear you, Giovanni. You're just being rude now." Lysandre scolded.  
>A thin, blue light shot up from the phone's cradle and formed the upper half of Lysandre. Jen flinched at the sight of the hologram.<br>The holographic man stared at Giovanni's empty chair and frowned in confusion. His image flickered as Lysandre's view of Giovanni's office switched from facing his chair towards Jen. "Oh, je suis désolé (_I am sorry_). I thought I was speaking to Giovanni. Where is he?"  
>Jen shrugged. "He won't be back for a while. You can leave him a message through me is you wish."<br>"Thank you, but I-" Lysandre's image froze as his eyes locked onto something behind Jen. "Is that…"  
>Jen didn't have to look over her shoulder to know who the Team Leader was referring to. Though, she was surprised that she hadn't heard him get up from the couch and approach her.<br>Now, Mewtwo was standing over her, staring blankly at Lysandre. "What do you want?"  
>Lysandre blinked in awe and fear as he gazed upon Mewtwo before eventually finding his voice. "I wanted to speak with Giovanni…about the girl from—What are you doing in Giovanni's office? How did you get into the facility?"<br>"That's none of your business, human." Mewtwo hissed.  
>"Then may I ask why you are with this girl? Where is Giovanni? Is he dead?"<br>Jen could have sworn she heard hope in his voice. She scowled at the holographic image. "Are you hoping that he is dead?"  
>"Dear child, no, not at all." The man replied simply. "I'm just…concerned. Why are you, Mewtwo, King of the clones, inside the same facility that Giovanni is in? Where is he? And what reason have you for being with this girl?"<br>"I have my reasons." Mewtwo growled. "Hang up, Mi."  
>Jen reached forward to place the phone back on its cradle when Lysandre suddenly exclaimed. "You're the Mew girl, aren't you? That is why you are with Mewtwo."<br>Jen frozen and looked over at Lysandre.  
>"My, my, you are a beautiful creature."<br>Mewtwo grabbed the phone from Jen and slammed it down onto its cradle. The call ended instantly, but Mewtwo didn't want to risk Lysandre calling back. The whole entire phone broke as Mewtwo kinetically smashed it.  
>Jen slowly looked from the shattered remains of Giovanni's phone to Mewtwo. "You could have just unplugged it, ya know."<br>"I do not want him speaking to you." Mewtwo growled.  
>Jen snickered. "Well now we owe Giovanni a new phone for his desk."<br>"We owe him nothing!" Mewtwo spit as he looked down at Jen. His expression immediately softened to one that reflected guilt. "Why didn't you tell me about your cousin?"  
>Jen's shoulders slumped. Why did he have to look so sad? "We've already talked about this last night, Mewtwo. Don't you remember?"<br>"It's slowly coming back to me." Mewtwo groaned as he rubbed his head. "The drink your sister gave me was vile."  
>"<em>I guess the Full Heal kind of worked.<em>" "Then why did you accept her challenge? You know that there is no shame in denying a challenge like that, especially from Libby." Jen said lightly as she reached up to massage his temples.  
>Mewtwo grabbed both of her wrists before she could touch him. He held her hands gently for a moment, silently gathering his thoughts. "Did you mean everything you said?"<br>"What do you remember?"  
>He didn't respond right away. "You said that you didn't see me as a monster, and that…you loved me. Did you mean it?"<br>Jen looked at her hands that were still being held by Mewtwo's. "You are not a monster, Mewtwo."  
>"But you still don't love me, do you?"<br>"I have Kenji, Mewtwo." Jen stated as she looked at the green gem that hung from her wrist.  
>"So will you continue to be like this after your friends are rescued, and we have returned?" He asked bitterly when he noticed what she was staring at.<br>Jen was silent. That was one of the many things that she had been trying to keep herself from thinking about for the past couple of days. "I don't know."  
>Mewtwo grabbed the gem and held it up to Jen, who was trying really hard to keep it wrapped around her wrist. "Remember our deal, Jen. After your friends are saved and your world's Giovanni is dealt with, you will not see them again."<br>"I know." Jen mumbled sorrowfully. "Please be careful with the gem."  
>"Why? Is it a gift from the human boy?" He sounded irritated.<br>"It's what's keeping me in this world. If I remove it, I will be sent back to my world."  
>Mewtwo studied the gem. "How?"<br>Jen shrugged. She didn't know what Arceus did. "It just does. Arceus gave all of the Legendries one in order to help them hide from Team Rocket. He said they would send us to a world where we…" Jen trailed off. If she told Mewtwo the truth, he would never let her…who was she kidding anymore? This world was her new home now.  
>"Where we what?" Mewtwo pressed.<br>Jen met his gaze. "Where we belong."  
>"And the gem sent you here?"<br>Jen nodded.  
>Mewtwo hid the grin that was tugging at the edge of his mouth. "So you belong in my world. Did you know about this earlier?"<br>"I did, but…I didn't want to accept it. I didn't give much thought to it either until recently."  
>"And what about now?"<br>Jen shrugged. "I don't know."  
>Mewtwo released the gem and pulled her close. "I want you to be happy, my Jen. I want you to love living in this world."<br>"I already love this world. It's beautiful."  
>"But do you love living in it?" Mewtwo asked as he rested his forehead on her's.<br>"…I do."  
>He caressed her cheek and smiled. "I will make you happy, my Jen. I promise."<br>Jen nodded slowly.  
>"You're still upset."<br>"No, I'm not. I'm just tired." Jen stated. It wasn't a lie, at least not completely. She hadn't slept in a while due to not wanting to wake up screaming again. "Let's get you to the surface. Everyone must be waiting for you."  
>"They are waiting for their queen to return as well."<br>Jen flinched. "Qu-Qu—What?!"  
>Mewtwo chuckled at her reaction. "That is what you are; my mate and queen. A human can't grant you that, can he?'<br>"N-No…but-"

**BING!**

Both Jen and Mewtwo looked over at Giovanni's computer. Someone had sent him a message. Jen peered over at the screen to see that it was from Dr. Krane.

We are ready, but we need to talk first. Have Jen attend please.

Jen couldn't contain her excitement. Orre was finally ready! Her friends could finally be rescued, but what did Krane and Lovrina want to talk about, and why did they request her by name? Jen didn't let that faze her joy as she turned to Mewtwo with a wide grin. "Orre is ready!"  
>"Shall we go tell—Where are you going?" Mewtwo chuckled as he watched Jen eagerly bolt for the door.<br>"They want to talk first. We need to get to the projector room and see what they want." Jen said as she threw open the door. "Come on!"  
>"Are you not worried about anyone seeing me anymore?" Mewtwo teased as he glided over to her side.<br>"…" She had forgotten about that during her excitement. Jen checked both ways down the hall for anyone. Fortunately, the hallway had cleared out quite a bit since last time she had listened. "The coast is clear. Umm…you may need to make yourself look like-"  
>Mewtwo scooped her up bridal style before she could finish speaking and walked out of the office. "Third floor, my Jen?"<br>Jen nodded.  
>Mewtwo took off down the hall towards the nearest stairwell. He was moving rather quickly, passing multiple civilians as they walked the halls. Fortunately, he was moving fast enough to be only a blur in their eyes.<br>Jen held on tightly to Mewtwo as she watched the faces of people zip by her vision. No one noticed them, though Jen did hear a few gasps behind them as the civilians were hit by the rough gust created by Mewtwo as he darted past them. Other than that, everything seem fi—Wait.  
>Jen looked over Mewtwo shoulder as they flew past a trio of teens. Two were green-haired, while the third looked an awful like Red. "Guys?" Jen asked aloud as she watched they run farther away. They looked almost like specters with a slight transparency to their beings.<br>"Hmm?" Mewtwo asked. He hadn't heard Jen very well due to the fast moving air blowing past his ears.  
>"I saw my friends…but they're still in my world." She glanced at the gem and smiled. "<em>It worked.<em>"

Following Ash, N, and Lacy  
>The three teens darted through the hall back to the lab to deliver the news about Lovrina. They had witnessed her outburst and breakdown, but didn't bother to do anything more. It didn't look like she was going to be doing anything anytime soon.<br>"Do you think Colress will be happy knowing that Lovrina is completely stooped?" Ash asked as they neared the lab. He made sure to keep his voice low enough for only N and Lacy to hear him.  
>"Probably. You saw how eager he was for us to ruin whatever she was working on." Lacy replied just as quietly.<br>N, who was ahead of them, slowed to a stop and peered around the corner.  
>"What's the matter, N?" Ash whispered. "Do you see someone?"<br>N looked back at them with a stern expression. "Have you noticed how easy it has been for us to sneak around this base? We should have already been caught."  
>"You've got me with you guys, N." Lacy pointed out, sounding a bit offended. "I've been doing this for years."<br>"But we've been passing security cameras, some of which you couldn't sneak us past without being spotted." N explained. "Ash, you recall how quickly we were caught in the surveillance room?"  
>Ash nodded with a grimace. "We had only been inside for a couple minutes."<br>"So why is it taking them longer? Why have there been no alarms alerting the rest of the base about our escape? Someone should have noticed by now."  
>Ash and Lacy looked at each other with new panic on their faces. Someone should have noticed and set off an alarm by now. So what was Team Rocket waiting for? Were they toying with the teens?<br>"So what do you propose we do, N?" Ash asked. "You do have the most experience out of all of us for not getting caught."  
>"Not getting caught by Team Plasma. Team Rocket is a whole new beast, Ash." N muttered as he thought of a plan. "We need to locate Sabrina, Red and Amy and return them to the lab. Lacy, do you have any idea as to where they may be within the base?"<br>Lacy nodded with a smug grin. "I do. Sabrina is closer to us. Come on!"

The teens continued on cautiously as they trekked to the level Sabrina was being held within. There were a few close calls in the stairwell and within the new floor, but the trio made sure to stay out of sight by ducking into empty rooms or knocking the grunts out.  
>"Which room, Lacy?" Ash asked.<br>Lacy examined each doorway as she tried to recall the room she and Libby had seen Sabrina trapped in. "It's…this one." She pointed to a gray door not too far up ahead of them.  
>"Cool." Ash beamed as he rushed ahead of the group.<br>"Ash, stop!" N cried as she grabbed the impatient boy's arm. "We must keep our guard up. We mustn't do anything stupid, especially now."  
>"Oh, right."<br>"N directed his attention towards Lacy. "What exactly is in that room?"  
>"Nothing much. It's pretty small. A control panel, a restraining table, and your friend Sabrina."<br>"I there only one door?"  
>"Yep. Only one way in and out."<br>N nodded and moved quickly for the door with Lacy and Ash following swiftly behind him.  
>Just like Lacy had said, the room was small with Sabrina lying limply on a metal table. She wasn't alone though. A Rocket scientist was standing over her, examining an IV that was attached to her arm. He reached up to inject a needle into the IV, but was pulled backwards into a headlock by N.<br>"Don't you dare touch her!" He roared.  
>The scientist dropped the needle and went rigid with fear. N had scared the crap out of him.<br>Ash ran to Sabrina's side, while Lacy and Zangoose guarded the door. "Sabrina, wake up. We're here to get you out. Come on, Sabrina, wake up." Ash said as he shook her shoulders.  
>The psychic gym leader did not stir. It didn't look like she was breathing either.<br>"What did you do to her?" N growled as he tightened his hold on the man's neck. "Why isn't she waking up?"  
>"W-We don't know." The scientist choked. "I-I'm trying to wake her up. The syringe contains a steroid to wake her up, but I've already tried giving her two doses with no effect. Nothing is working."<br>"You're lying!" N was suffocating the man.  
>"N, I don't think he is. Look at Sabrina's hear monitor." Ash motioned to the small monitor that beeped along to Sabrina's slow, but steady heartbeats. "I think she is meditating…or is in a coma."<br>"She's…*wheeze* been like this…for a while. W-We're trying…to keep her *wheeze* alive."  
>N's hold on him loosened.<br>The scientist took in a deep breath before continuing. "If you take her, she may never wake up. And besides, none of you will get out of here al-"

**CRACK**

The scientist fell to N's feet as Lacy sucker punched him in the face. Both boys looked up at the green-haired girl in surprise.  
>"What? He was rambling. Plus, it's annoying as heck to hear gloating like that, though very fun to dish out." Lacy said with a smirk. "So, are we done here? We can leave her with Colress and go get your other friends."<br>"But he said if we moved her-" Ash began, but N and Lacy were already pulling the IV and monitoring wires off of Sabrina.  
>"She put herself into this meditation coma, or whatever it is, Ash. I have faith that she can pull herself out of it." N stated as he lifted her up bridal style. "If not, then either Jen or the Mews can help her."<p> 


	42. So Close

Mewtwo had carried Jen swiftly to the projector room without being spotted, but at the cost of her losing the flower that he had placed in her hair hours ago. It didn't faze him though. He could always get her another one later.  
>Mewtwo set Jen down in front of the projectors and kinetically activated one. The screen lit up as it called Orre.<br>Jen looked around the room and grimaced before holding the gem up to her eye.  
>"What are you doing?" Mewtwo asked when he noticed her looking through the gem.<br>"The gem lets me see people in my world." She lowered the gem and looked at him. "That's how I saw my friends in the hallway. There are too many grunts in this room and…it looks weird with them walking through us."  
>Mewtwo's gaze shifted to the gem on Jen's wrist. "How often have you been using it?"<br>"Just now."  
>Mewtwo raised a brow at her.<br>"Honest." She replied defensively.  
>Mewtwo nodded and turned back to the screen just as the figures of Lovrina and a brown-haired, glasses wearing man appeared. They looked at Jen with what looked to be proud expressions, but the pleased air that had encircled them was immediately replaced with looks of uneasiness when they noticed Mewtwo. Neither one of the scientists were used to seeing Mewtwo yet.<br>"We got your message, Dr. Krane!" Jen said excitedly, hoping to break the awkward silence. "What was it that you wanted to tell us?"  
>The room remained silent for a moment before either one of the scientists could pry their eyes off of Mewtwo long enough to address Jen. "We needed to speak with Giovanni and the Jen from the other world. Are you she?" Lovrina asked.<br>"I am."  
>"Where is Giovanni? Is he getting his scouts ready?" Krane asked as he continued to cast a glance or two at Mewtwo.<br>Jen shook her head. "We didn't tell him. We don't know where he is at the moment. Mewtwo and I saw the message you sent to him on his computer."  
>"What were you doing in his office together?" Lovrina asked as her gaze shifted back over to Mewtwo. "And why are you with her? Krane and I thought you would have returned to the surface."<br>"We were left together." Jen replied before Mewtwo could. "But that doesn't matter right now. What did you want to tell us?"  
>"We wanted to talk to Giovanni about readying his scouts, but we wanted you here as well for another reason." Krane looked off screen and motioned for someone to come into the camera's view. "Someone here wanted to talk to you."<br>A blue-haired woman in a Rocket grunt's attire rolled on screen via a rolling chair and grinned at Jen.  
>Jen narrowed her eyes at the female grunt. She looked very familiar. That giddy smile…"Libby?"<br>"Sup, little sis! Like my new look?" Libby smirked as she struck a pose; placing a hand on her waist and the other hand on the back of her head. "My old friend, Lacy, helped me with it."  
>"Libby." Jen was beaming with joy at seeing her spastic sister again. A giggle escaped her lips as she thought back to how loopy and silly Black was when she was drunk. "Are you drunk?"<br>Libby broke the pose and furrowed her brows at Jen. "Noo. Are you? You better not be or else I'll find a way over to you and kick you drunken ass. You're too young! Yo, Mewtwo, you'd better not be letting her drink."  
>Mewtwo slowly looked over at Jen with an irked, but stunned look in his eye. He wasn't expecting a human, especially a human like Libby, to talk to him in such a manner.<br>Jen tried to suppress her laughter as she looked back at Libby. "Don't worry, Lib. I'm not. I'm being good."  
>Libby crossed her arms across her chest. "Alright, but still, someone's got to look after you and make sure you don't do something stupid." Libby teased.<br>"I almost did. Why didn't you tell me about Lacy being your partner? I could have seriously hurt her. I almost killed her and Clara. Also almost killed this world's Lacy and Clara because of that." Jen muttered.  
>"What happened?" Mewtwo asked Jen. However, it was Libby who replied before Jen could.<br>"In a nutshell?" Libby smirked. "Lacy used our Snap device to 'kill' me, which peeved Jen off. Jen apparently almost killed both Lacy and her Rocket partner, but Idon'tknow what happened. I was kind of out of it for a good while."  
>"But why didn't you tell me earlier that you and Lacy were working together?"<br>"I couldn't risk her identity being revealed to anyone. She's been a mole for years. It would be a horrible thing for her to be caught." Libby stated bluntly before letting loose a humored snicker. "At least she can relax now that you know who she is. You do not know how worked up she has been about you returning…How did you find out by the way?"  
>"This world's Lacy and Libby told me."<br>"Huh. Cool." Libby looked off screen and grinned at someone or something unseen by Jen and Mewtwo.  
>"Who else is there with you, Lib? Where you guys able to find everyone else yet?" Jen asked hopefully.<br>Libby gave her sister a grimace. "Not everyone, sis. N, Ash, Lacy, Colress, and I are still hiding, but we did manage to take back our Pokemon from Team Rocket. Speaking of which…" She moved over as Haunter, Vulpix, Rattata, and Poochyena appeared on screen.  
>Jen screamed excitedly at the sight of her cured friends. "You're all back to normal!" She cried as tears of joy began rolling down her cheeks. "How are you all feeling?"<br>"Much better. We miss you, master." Haunter grinned. "How are you doing?"  
>"Good." She replied with a wide smile.<br>"Where are you?" Rattata asked. "When can we see you again?"  
>"I'm still in Kalos. Just not the Kalos in our world." Jen said as she wiped away her tears.<br>Krane coughed awkwardly, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "I hate to break up this semi-reunion, but we do need to speak with Giovanni and Ghetsis as soon as possible. Do you mind finishing this up later when we have all crossed through Colress's gateway? That may actually be a better time."  
>"Of course, sure!" Jen exclaimed before looking back at her sister and Pokemon. "I'll see you guys soon, okay."<br>"We'll be waiting, Jen. And Mewtwo." Libby said sternly as she addressed the Legendary. "Keep my little sister safe or else I'm coming after you. Got that?"  
>Mewtwo raised a brow at Libby's command.<br>"We'll be fine, Libby. See you in a bit."  
>Libby nodded. "See you in a few."<br>The screen went dark, leaving Jen and Mewtwo alone in the projector room again. Mewtwo looked down at Jen, who was grinning wildly at the screen.  
>"It's good to see you smiling again."<br>Jen beamed at him. "My friends are back to normal! Lovrina and Krane did it! We can cross over now and save the others. We have to tell Giovanni."  
>Mewtwo chuckled at her childish glee as she took him by the hand and began guiding him to the door. "You're rather eager."<br>"Duh! I get to see my friends and family again…for the last time." Her smile faded as the bounce in her step diminished to a slow trudge. "…"  
>"Jen?" Mewtwo asked gently as he watched her head and shoulders slump. He moved to her side to see that her face was concealed by her hair. He lightly brushed the locks of hair away to see that she was crying again, however, they weren't tears of joy that she was shedding. "Please don't cry, Jen. What can I do to make you happy again?"<br>Jen slowly looked up at him with puffy, red eyes.  
>Mewtwo wiped away her tears. "Tell me what I must do to make you happy once more."<br>She didn't respond. Instead, she leaned into his chest and held onto him.  
>Without hesitation, Mewtwo wrapped his arms around her, holding her securely as she cried softly into his shoulder. He caressed the back of her hair, running his fingers through her locks as he did his best to comfort her.<p>

Following Libby—A few minutes later  
>"Wait! What?!" The blue-haired spaz shrieked. "But he—she—that wasn't?! That—grr! He's not her Mewtwo!"<br>Both Lovrina and Krane watched Libby rant and roll herself angrily on the rolling chair. As soon as the screen had shut off, both scientists had explained to Libby the situation of the clones and their world. Even her Poochyena and Jen's Pokemon seemed to be ranting.  
>"What was she doing with him then?" Libby asked the Pokemon. "You don't think she and this world's Mewtwo-?"<br>"Haunt haunter!" Haunter replied shaking his head.  
>"Poochie grr!"<br>"Ratta ratt Rattata!"  
>The only one who didn't speak was Vulpix. The little fire fox had been surprisingly quiet for a while. Even after being cured, she seemed…different.<br>"You guys are right. I'm just being weird. Being weird is more of Jen's thing. Anyway," She began, spinning around to face Lovrina and Krane, "When can you guys be ready? My cousins and friends are waiting on my side for us."  
>"Uh…now, or at least once everyone gathers together a good amount of willing scouts. It should only take a few hours. Colress can move them all to the Kalos facility via their gateway." Lovrina explained.<br>"What were you talking about earlier?" Krane asked. "Something about, 'he's not her Mewtwo'? What did you mean by that?"  
>Libby looked at Jen's and her Pokemon. They looked back at her with uneasiness.<br>"What is Mewtwo like in your world?" Lovrina asked curiously. "How different is it from our world's Mewtwo?"  
>Libby pursed her lips. "From what you guys have told me about your Mewtwo, he is pretty different. For one example, he spared everyone during his storm. Heck, I don't even remember there even being a storm."<br>"But how is it your sister's Mewtwo? Did she catch it?" Krane asked. "That sounded strange to say…I hope this world's Mewtwo never finds out."  
>"I'll let Jen's Pokemon tell you that." Libby giggled as she gestured to Haunter, Rattata, and Vulpix.<br>The two scientists frowned. "We can't understand them." Krane pointed out. "Speak of which, it seemed like your sister could understand her Pokemon?"  
>"It's not my place to tell you guys my sister's secrets. Kay? If she wants to she'll tell you in her own time, but be prepared to hear the unexpected. Just…have an open mind."<br>"Define unexpected for us. What do you mean by that?" Krane asked as he tilted his head to the side. "May we guess as to what you mean?"  
>"Guess all you want. I'm not going to tell you. Got it?" Libby stated firmly. She wasn't going to let her sister's secret slip nor was she going to give them any hints. Her lips were sealed shut!<br>"Alright. We won't pry then. Although, I do have one more question. Forgive me if it does come close to your sister's secret. You do not have to answer if it does." Lovrina said cautiously.  
>"Shoot."<br>"Why was your sister alone with Mewtwo? In other words, why would she trust it enough to be alone with it? She knew that it was dangerous and spiteful to humans before she ran into the clone."  
>Libby looked at the dark screens and tapped the arm rest of her rolling chair. "Perhaps she just trusts him like she trusts Mewtwo on our side. Need I point out she and Mewtwo, on our side, are…very good…friends. Yep, very good friends."<br>"Perhaps that is the case." Lovrina mumbled. She was still very skeptical towards the whole situation. She was also a bit concerned for Jen's safety. Even though there was the truce, no one knew exactly what the clones or their leader had in store for them in the future.  
>"Oi! The others just returned with Sabrina." Colress announced from the still open gateway. He was testing it to see how long he could keep it open. "They're heading back out to find Red and Amy, but I have their Pokemon."<br>"Ooh! Send them over! Send them over!" Libby chirped as she rolled over to the gateway. "Did they give you all of their Pokemon? Even Red's and Amy's?"  
>"They did." Colress replied as he handed over all of the Pokeballs the teens had left. "I heard Jen's voice a moment ago. Are they finally ready on that side?"<br>"Almost. We just need to ready our scouts. It shouldn't take very long this time." Lovrina replied.  
>Colress sighed heavily. "Just hurry up. I feel like I've been down in this closet of a lab for ages."<br>"Give us to the end of the day or sooner."

Following Jen and Mewtwo  
>Mewtwo was sitting in the middle of the projector room with Jen cradled in his arms. He was still caressing her hair as she held her eyes shut. She had stopped crying a while ago, and was now just resting in Mewtwo's arms.<br>"How much longer would you like to stay?" Mewtwo asked softly as he stopped running his fingers through her hair. He had been wanting to leave for a while now, but decided against it for Jen.  
>Jen opened her eyes and looked up at him before giving him a small shrug.<br>Mewtwo sighed. "Please, Jen, talk to me."  
>Jen sat up from his arms and stared wearily at him. It looked like she was trying to decide something.<br>Even though he wanted to leave, he didn't want to stop holding her. Mewtwo looked at her worriedly, not know what she might say or do next. "Please say something." He begged as he reached a hand out to caress her cheek.  
>Jen pushed his hand away and shook her head. "…" She slowly leaned forward so she was looking straight into his eyes. She ignored the look of concern in his eyes as she placed both of her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips gently against his.<br>Mewtwo's eyes widened. She was kissing him! The Legendary smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.  
>The kiss deepened as Jen moved her hands to behind his head and neck. He may not have been her Mewtwo, but the way he held her and kissed her…It would only be a couple hours now until she would have no other choice, but to call him her Mewtwo. Jen, saddened by the thought, slowly pulled away from him and averted her eyes from his.<br>"Where did that come from?" Mewtwo asked with a grin.  
>"Jen?!"<br>Jen shot up from Mewtwo's arms and looked over at the newcomers. "…"  
>White, Red and their Pokemon were all standing outside of the doorway. Each one of them had a look of utter disbelief and astonishment on their faces. How much had they seen? Actually, Jen's shock at their presence quickly dwindled to nothing as her care faded.<br>"_Why do I care anymore? I made a deal with Mewtwo, and I'm going to keep to it regardless as to what anyone thinks. I need to save my friends._"  
>White quickly moved towards Jen, but stopped as Mewtwo stood at his full height. There was a warning in his eyes for her to keep her distance, though he wouldn't dare hurt her. He knew that if he did, Jen would never forgive him. He had already hurt her too many times.<br>White swallowed her fear and looked at Jen, who was leaning against Mewtwo. He had an arm wrapped supportively around her waist. A quick glint of anger flashed within White's eyes before she spoke up. "We got Krane's message. Giovanni is on his way here. We were looking for you as well. Found your flower in the stairwell. I thought you had gone to the surface."  
>"We were speaking to Lovrina and Krane not too long ago." Jen said softly. She'd meant to speak up louder, but her voice was still cracking.<br>"And what did they tell you?" Red signed as he eyed Mewtwo every so often. Jen could still see some anger and resentment in his eyes towards Mewtwo. "We saw that their purifying devices were completed."  
>"They are. My sister was with Lovrina and Krane, and my Pokemon. They are all restored." Jen replied with a weak smile.<br>The small group looked at Jen. "All of them? Every single one of the Pokemon consumed in shadows has been purified?"  
>"No, just mine and Libby's."<br>"But their devices work now?" Giovanni's voice came from behind Red.  
>Red moved to the side so Giovanni could enter the room and speak to Mewtwo and Jen. The former Rocket Boss stepped forward into the room and flinched ever so slightly at the sight of Mewtwo holding Jen.<br>Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at Giovanni. "What? You know about our deal. Jen told you and her alternate earlier."  
>"Indeed she did." Giovanni replied. It sounded like he was trying to force back his disapproval of the existing deal.<br>"Krane and Lovrina said the only thing we need now is to gather willing scouts from each facility. When can you have them ready?" Jen asked, pulling Giovanni's attention towards her.  
>"Sometime before tonight. Ghetsis will need to do the same…I'm sorry, but, Mewtwo, can I talk to you for a moment?"<br>"I also need to speak to Jen. Come on, Jen." White stated quickly as she grabbed Jen's hand and pulled her towards the stairwell. She walked hastily for the door, frightened by the fact that she had been standing so close to the Legendary.  
>White's Pokemon followed them out into the stairwell, leaving Giovanni, Mewtwo, and Red inside the projector room. Wise idea?...Probably not, but to be 'safe' the girls left the door open just in case something happened.<br>"_How many times are you going to pull me to the side and question me about Mewtwo?_" Jen asked once they stopped outside of the room. She knew the procedure by now. "_I already made a deal with him and I am going to stand by it, White. I need to save my friends, and I am not going to let you or anyone stop me._"  
>"<em>I don't think you understand how worried we are for you. Mewtwo is the leader of the clones. He murdered countless people and Pokemon. He even killed Ash!<em>" White snapped.  
>"<em>He didn't know. And it wasn't supposed to happen this way.<em>"  
>White scowled at her alternate. "<em>Why do you try to defend him? Huh? He's playing you, Jen. Why can't you see that?<em>"  
>"<em>He's not playing me. I know he's not.<em>"  
>White rolled her eyes and groaned. "<em>What is wrong with you? First, you act so defensively whenever someone talks about Mewtwo. Second, you make a deal to stay with him. And third, I find you two alone together in the projector room. What the Hell were you doing with each other?<em>"  
>"<em>He was comforting me.<em>"  
>"<em>Comforting? Why?<em>" Ninetails asked. White had removed her Pokemons' bands a little while before finding Jen.  
>Jen sighed before responding. "<em>I'm starting to accept the fact that I will be staying in this world. It's not easy, but-<em>"  
>"<em>Humor me for a moment, Jen.<em>" White spit. "_How are you going to tell Kenji? How do you think he is going to react to this deal, huh? Do you think he's going to just 'accept' the fact that you are staying in this world with Mewtwo?_"  
>Jen's shoulders slumped. "<em>I don't know how to tell him…I'll-<em>"  
>"<em>Why does Mewtwo want you anyway?<em>" Gengar asked as he cast a glance at Mewtwo, who was still speaking with Giovanni. Fortunately, that's all that it looked like they were doing. "_I'm asking this in the kindest way possible. We know that you're part Mew, but still. A couple days ago, it didn't even seem like he knew what to do with you. You were kind of like a possession to him. Now what are you?_"  
>Jen looked at White, who had her arms folded across her chest, and grimaced. "<em>Mate.<em>"  
>It took the trio a moment for the word to fully sink into their minds. Jen watched as their expressions slowly changed to complete and utter shock. Both Ninetails and Gengar's jaws dropped, while White's arms fell limp to her side.<br>"_What?!_" White gawked. "_NO! You can't be his mate! Do you even like him? I know you have a Mewtwo on your side, but-_"  
>"<em>Yes.<em>"  
>All three pairs of eyes widened at her response. "<em>…Huh?<em>"  
>"<em>Yes.<em>" Jen repeated a little more boldly. "_I do. In fact, I love him. I love him more than you can imagine._"  
>"<em>…<em>"  
>"<em>…<em>"  
>"<em>…<em>"  
>"<em>Are. You. Kidding. Me?!<em>" White hissed. "_Did he do something to you? Did Mewtwo mess with your mind or something?_"  
>"<em>No, he didn't. This is going to sound weird and stupid, but honestly, it's been a pain in the ass separating my feelings for them.<em>" Jen muttered. "_I can't do this anymore. Mewtwo reminds me too much of him. I can no longer do this, White."_  
>"<em>Jen, I'm very confused right now. Are you saying that Mewtwo reminds you of Kenji? How?<em>"  
>"<em>I <em>_**need**__ to show you in order for you to finally understand._"  
>"<em>Fine. My mind is still open to you. Show me how Mewtwo is like Kenji.<em>"  
>Jen gathered her memories of Mewtwo as Kenji and sent them to White and her Pokemon. At first their expressions were blank, but they eventually began to change from smiles as they watched Jen fall in love with Kenji, to anger when she ran into Kenji at Team Rocket's base in Castelia.<br>"_Their almost to the end._" Jen sighed as she waited in silence for them to finally discover the truth. She could feel her heart pounding anxiously in her chest. "_How will they rea-_"  
>"HOLY SHIT!"<br>Jen grew stiff as White and her Pokemon screamed.  
>"Y-You and Kenji! But he's not—He's—What the Hell, Jen?! Why the bloody Hell didn't you-?!"<br>"_SHOOOSH!_" Jen hushed as she clamped both hands down on White's mouth. "_They'll hear you! I've got your mind blocked for a reason!_" Jen peeked over at the trio still standing in the projector room to see that they were all looking over at the girls.  
>"Are you alright?" Mewtwo and Giovanni called. There was a hint of bitterness in their voices, almost as if they had been speaking angrily to one another.<br>"Yeah, we're good. Thanks." Jen grinned weakly as she shoved White and her Pokemon out of view. "_Be more careful you guys._"  
>Ninetails and Gengar were still gawking at her, while White was babbling through Jen's fingers.<br>"_White, speak through your mind!_"  
>"<em>You AND Mewtwo! Not Kenji! Kenji is Mewtwo!...This makes so much sense now! Holy Hell! That's why! You love him, but you and this world's Mewtwo…Holy Shit! Jen, if they meet and find out about the deal…this makes so much sense now! This is horrible, Jen!<em>"  
>"<em>I know…<em>" Jen thought glumly.  
>"<em>S-So…what are you going to do?<em>" Ninetails asked.  
>Jen didn't know how to respond.<br>White placed a hand on her alternate's shoulder. "_Jen?_"  
>"<em>I need to save Mewtwo and my friends, White, even if that means I will never be able to see them again. I love him.<em>"  
>White could hear the pain and anguish in her alternate's thoughts. Even though the idea of Jen loving Mewtwo was still very new and strange to her, and in a way made her cringe, White could feel just how strongly Jen felt towards the Legendary. "<em>Like Kenjiro, but a Legendary.<em>" She opened her arms up to Jen and hugged her. "_Tell him the truth._"  
>"<em>I want to, but I'm scared.<em>"  
>White grabbed Jen's shoulders firmly and glared at her. "<em>Why are you scared? You love Ke-Mewtwo, right? You want to be with your Mewtwo, then tell the Mewtwo in there the truth.<em>"  
>"<em>I don't know how he'll react. I'm-<em>"  
>"<em>Don't be scared.<em>" White barked. She didn't mean to sound so cold and harsh, but she needed to get Jen to focus. "_You didn't let him scare you earlier when we first ran into him, remember? You stood up to him and protected my Pokemon and me. Plus, you are part Mew. Go talk to Mewtwo and tell him the truth!_"  
>Jen stared at White with wide eyes.<br>"_Are you still scared?_"  
>Jen nodded slowly.<br>"_Dude-_"  
>"<em>You're scary, White.<em>" Jen replied with a weak smirk.  
>White snickered and rolled her eyes. "<em>Pep talk is over. Go talk to him.<em>"  
>Jen took in a deep breath before turning towards the room. She willed her fears back as she moved towards the open doorway. Unfortunately, she was stopped by Red. He looked both miffed and relieved.<br>"Did you get kicked out, Red?" White asked with a small giggle.  
>Red nodded before lifting his hands to sign. "Mewtwo and Giovanni aren't in the best of moods with each other right now, but they're talking to the other regions about moving tonight."<br>"What were they talking about that put them in such a foul mood?" White asked. She had an idea as she and Jen shared a quick and fretful glance.  
>Red pointed towards Jen. "The deal. Giovanni was trying to convince Mewtwo to let Jen go, but…" He wrapped his arms around Jen's shoulders. "<em>I'm very sorry, Jen.<em> _Honestly, I am, and so is Giovanni. He tried, but…_"  
>Jen shook her head dismissively. "Don't be, Red. It's alright. I…I need to speak with Mewtwo anyway." She said slowly as she tried to move past him.<br>"Not yet. They're still talking to all of the Leaders." Red signed as he held up a hand to stop her.  
>"Mewtwo and his clones are still going to help us?" White asked surprised, but with a hint of hope in her voice.<br>Red nodded. "It's bittersweet, but yes, they are still going to help us. As long as the deal remains…Again, Jen, I am sorry. Giovanni doesn't like it either. In fact, he hates it, but we won't stop until that clone lets you go. I promise."  
>Jen looked at White and her Pokemon with a grimace. "<em>Maybe telling him now isn't such a good idea? Also, if I do tell him, what if he decides not to help, or something worse happens? We have to think about that.<em>"  
>"<em>No, Jen, if you don't tell him now, then you may never get another chance! Or it may become too late.<em>"  
>Jen bit her bottom lip and glanced inside the projector room. Giovanni and Mewtwo were staring at the activated projectors. There seemed to be more than two activated. How many people were they talking to? "Red, how many Leaders did you say they were talking to again?"<br>Red's grim expression was replaced by a smug smirk. "The news of the truce and our predicament on your side spread quickly throughout all of the regions. They want to send help. All of them."  
>A large grin cracked across Jen's face as her hope skyrocketed. "Every region is going to help us?"<br>Red nodded.  
>Both girls and their Pokemon were struck speechless by the news, but the excitement and joy on their faces and in their body language spoke enough for them.<br>"Red. White." Giovanni called from within the projector room.  
>Both teens looked over at the former Rocket Leader with wide grins on their faces. "Sir?"<br>"Get your squads ready. The rescue mission will begin later tonight."  
>"Yes, sir!" White beamed. "Come on, Jen. You can hang out with us until…uh…" White grew quiet as Mewtwo approached them.<br>His expression was blank, but Jen could tell that he was still mad with Giovanni. All he wanted to do right now was return to the surface.  
>"Ready to go?" She asked quickly.<br>Red, White and their Pokemon looked at her with shock. "_Jen, tell him! Don't leave with him._"  
>"You're letting Mewtwo take her?" Red signed angrily to Giovanni. "Their deal was-"<br>Giovanni gave Red a disheartened look before moving his gaze towards Mewtwo. There was a bitterness in his eyes, but he didn't say anything to the Legendary. Mewtwo turned away from him dismissively and looked down at Jen.  
>"Ready to go?" She repeated softly.<br>He nodded silently before wrapping an arm around her waist and rising into the air to leave for the surface.


	43. Go Go Go

**A/N: ** /wEl86N_vIgc** This video kind of reminds me of what has been going on throughout the last few chapters. Plus, I LOVE nightcore songs.** **And so sorry this chapter is, what, five weeks late? O.O Wow. Thanks for being patient. No joke. THANK YOU!**

Outside on the surface  
>Multiple emotions were rushing through Jen's being as Mewtwo carried her out of the facility. She was overjoyed by the fact that there were only a few more hours left until she could see her friends again. In fact, she could barely contain her excitement. She wanted to scream with excitement, but…the thought of potentially seeing her friends again for the last time kind of killed her joy.<br>Her heart slowly sank as she looked up at Mewtwo. He had his attention focused ahead of them as he flew them farther away from the facility. "_How am I going to tell him? Would it be smart just to blurt out, 'My world's Mewtwo is my mate' or would it be better to tell him slowly? He still seems pretty mad._" "Um…Mewtwo?"  
>The grey Legendary didn't respond as he landed among the trees. He placed Jen down on the grass, but he didn't let her go. Jen looked up to see that his jaw was locked in anger, probably from arguing with Giovanni.<br>"_He looks like he might destroy something._" She thought as she continued to study his expression. "Mewtwo?"  
>Mewtwo looked down at her with a dark glare. His pupils were slit and his teeth were slightly bared.<br>Jen flinched at the frightening sight, but made sure to recover before Mewtwo could notice. She still didn't want him to know how much he scared her, but this time, she had an added reason. She was concerned about how he would feel if he saw her shy away.  
>He noticed.<br>His features relaxed, but his pupils didn't change. He looked into her eyes before gradually loosening his embrace on her.  
>Jen frowned and looked down at his arms. "Mewtwo, is something wrong?" She asked softly as she let her eyes meet with his again.<br>He didn't reply to her question right away. Instead, he completely let her go and took a step back. "What am I to you, Jen?" He asked with a hiss in his voice.  
>"What are you? You're a Legendary Pokemon."<br>"What else am I to you?"  
>Jen blinked, confused. "<em>Where is this going?<em>" "Um…the ruler of this world?"  
>Mewtwo continued to look at her with a dark scowl.<br>"Is there a certain answer that you are looking for?" Jen asked softly. The thought of telling him about her Mewtwo was temporarily put on hold as she took a step towards him. "Are you bothered by something that Giovanni said to you?"  
>Mewtwo remained silent as he kept a two foot in between the two of them.<br>"What did he say to you?" Jen repeated.  
>"Doesn't matter what he said, Jen. I don't give a damn as to what that human thinks or says." Mewtwo replied. He still sounded mad. Was he mad at her? Jen hoped not. Telling him the truth would be harder if he was mad with her.<br>"But he said something that bothered you, didn't he? What did he say?" Jen asked gently as she instinctively wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his chest and looked up at him with concerned eyes. "Please tell me."  
>Mewtwo's facial expression seemed to soften slightly, but only slightly as Jen hugged him. "Am I hurting you or using you, Jen?"<br>"No. No, you've been very kind to me. You've given me more than I could have asked for, and you are helping us rescue my friends."  
>"But you're not happy, are you?"<br>"Right now, no, I'm not. I'm worried about you…plus I need to tell you something, but I'm not too eager to see your reaction…" Jen muttered the last part as she looked down at his chest.  
>"You're worried? Why?" He asked in a much calmer tone.<br>"Because…" Jen trailed off as she traced random shapes into his fur with her fingers. The truth was on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't know how to say it. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. "_TELL HIM!_"  
>"Because?" Mewtwo pressed. His voice was growing cold again. "Do not give me such a childish response, Jen. Are you worried because you pity me?"<br>Jen looked up at him and shook her head. "It's not pity. I don't pity you, Mewtwo. I lo…" She trailed off before she could let the words slip from her mouth. She had been denying this truth for days and had been trying to bury it deep within her heart, though it did kind of slip out earlier. However, it was now fighting with a vengeance to be heard.  
>Mewtwo raised a brow at her. "You can't even say it, can you? You're still attached to that human boy."<br>"No. That's not—No, I-"  
>"Do you take me for a fool, Jen?" There was no kindness in his voice anymore. All Jen could hear was anger and hurt.<br>"No, Mewtwo, I don't. To me, you are a Legendary. You are powerful, smart, and kind…when you want to be. But most of all, you are a ruler who is loved and respected by all of his friends."  
>"But not by you." Mewtwo hissed as he unwrapped her arms from around him.<br>His words stung Jen. She looked at him numbly as she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
>"You've only accepted my kindness because I asked you to do so." Mewtwo growled. "Have you, even for a moment, felt any sort of affection towards me? Or was that kiss just an impulsive-"<br>"You want the truth?" Jen was shaking as she spoke. "These past few days have been…I have been struggling to keep my feelings separated. It has been a pain."  
>Mewtwo frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. "A pain? So you lied to me when you said that I wasn't hurting you. I have been causing you-"<br>"Mewtwo, listen!" Jen screamed as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to her level. His eyes were wide and full of shock. "I love you, Mewtwo! You got that? I love you, and I have for a while, but-"  
>"Prove it." He growled as his expression grew hard again.<br>Jen blinked. The sudden and harsh command caught her off guard. "How?"  
>Mewtwo leaned forward so his face was only a few inches away from hers.<br>He didn't have to tell Jen what to do for her to know what he wanted. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips against his. At first, the kiss was gentle, but as her lips began to fit more with his; the deeper and more fervent the kisses grew. She moved one of her hands to the back of his head, pulling him closer as she ran her fingers through his fur.  
>Eventually, she could feel Mewtwo smiling as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her back as he held her close to his chest.<br>Jen had finally told him the truth.  
>No, not the truth about her Mewtwo being Kenji, like Jen and White wanted, but the truth about her feelings for this world's Mewtwo. She had told White back in the facility not even ten minutes ago that she could no longer separate her feelings between her Mewtwo and this world's Mewtwo. Yes, she had tried to have a different and more empty relationship with this Mewtwo in the beginning, but by being at his side and accepting his 'acts of kindness', it was hard to retain such a relationship. And even though they were alternates, he looked exactly like, and acted (mostly) like her Mewtwo did.<br>Her feelings of affection might have well started the night they first met.  
>Actually, no. Her affection for him might as well have begun the moment she fell in love with her Mewtwo, whether she wanted to admit it or not. "…<em>Mmmmrr…<em>" She mentally whimpered.  
>"For how long?" Mewtwo asked as he pulled her from her thoughts.<br>Jen looked back up into his eyes, which had returned to normal. "Before you knew you loved me."  
>Mewtwo chuckled and nuzzled her forehead with his. "You little liar."<br>"I'm not lying." Jen admitted softly. "Let me show you."  
>Mewtwo watched out of amusement as Jen's memories of the past few days played out in his mind. The first memory was of when White and Jen were brought to New Island by the clones.<br>Mewtwo could sense a nagging fear within Jen as she tried to fight her way of the Pokeball that she was trapped inside of. Of course, she wasn't fearing for her own safety, but for her alternate's safety.  
>He watched through her eyes as she caught sight of his past self through the Pokeball. Worry and concern flooded Jen's being as he looked down at her alternate, but there was one other emotion inside of her that Mewtwo could just barely make out.<br>**Glee.**  
>It had sparked ever so slightly in her chest when she saw him.<br>The humored smirk slowly fell from Mewtwo's face as the memory seemed to jump to a few minutes later. The glee of seeing him was now replaced with a new emotion. One that made Mewtwo grimace and hold her being tighter.  
><strong>Anger.<strong>  
>She was furious with him for turning White into a puppet. Jen glowered at Mewtwo as she hurtled a shadow ball at him, but Mewtwo deflected the attack.<br>**Rage.**  
>Mewtwo didn't have to see her face to remember how much fury there was in her eyes as she tried to land an attack on him. However…she was holding back. He could sense her want to knock him out of the air, but…at the same time, she didn't want to hurt him. Something was holding her back.<br>A feeling that she was trying to suppress.  
>Before Mewtwo could determine what it was, the memory switched to the next day. Both he and Jen were down in the main hall standing before the table of food. Jen was looking down at her hand, which was still being held by his hand.<br>The feeling that she had been trying to suppress the night before was trying to free itself, but Jen's will was stronger. However, there was one emotion that Mewtwo was able to sense from her.  
><strong>Contentment.<strong>  
>He had made her happy just by holding her hand. Mewtwo chuckled to himself. "<em>It was that easy? It was really that easy to make her happy? So what happened?<em>"  
>A sharp, stinging pain shot through Jen's being as the memory changed again. Mewtwo grimaced as he too felt his beloved's pain.<br>Jen was standing before Mewtwo as he sat in his chair. Her fists were shaking as the words he had just spoken repeated in her mind. "_Then why else would he hold any interest in you?_"  
>The suppressed feeling seemed easier to hold back in this memory. How could it not be? Jen was mad at him for insulting her.<br>"_Idiot!_" Mewtwo growled to himself. "_Jen-_"  
>"I don't want to be anywhere near you!" Jen hissed as the memory shifted again. They were hovering above the stadium now.<br>**Anger.**  
>Hearing those words again, with new feelings for the girl in his arms, caused Mewtwo to wince. It felt like he had been punched in the stomach.<br>**Hurt.**  
>She was hurting too. In fact, she felt sick voicing those words.<br>Mewtwo continued to reluctantly watch the rest of the memory as the mood of their conversation changed. Their shared words were calmer, but Mewtwo couldn't help grimacing when his past self teased Jen about which Giovanni she was talking about.  
>Jen, however, smirked in response. "Very funny, Mewtwo. You know one I'm talking about." She had enjoyed the remark.<br>Mewtwo's memory self chuckled.  
>Mewtwo felt a vicious tugging within Jen's chest as she listened to him laugh. The suppressed feeling was growing even more difficult to keep buried now, but, fortunately for Mewtwo, it was easier to sense what it was she was trying to contain. "<em>…Love?<em>" He looked down at Jen, who had her eyes shut and her head resting against his chest. "_You loved me…but you were trying to keep yourself from doing so. You had the human. You were trying to stay loyal to him._"  
>The memory skipped again to when Jen was being surrounded by the children. They were all grinning and giggling mischievously to one another.<br>**Concern and confusion.**  
>"What are you guys whispering about?" Jen asked curiously.<br>The children turned to her, beaming wildly. "Since you and Mewtwo are both Mews, does that mean you two will have little Mews of you own together?"  
>"<em>Little Mews…<em>" A grin pulled at the corner of Mewtwo's mouth. He remembered when the children had first asked the question, but he had simply dismissed it as some joke. Now, the idea of having a child with Jen…starting a family pleased him. "_But what do you want, Jen?_"  
>He let his attention refocus on the memory and Jen's emotions.<br>**Astonishment.**  
><strong>Want.<strong>  
>Want? Was that right? The feeling was fleeting as Jen quickly dismissed it, but Mewtwo swore that was the emotion he sensed from her memory.<br>Want…  
>She wanted a child. His child. A little Mew.<br>Mewtwo looked down at Jen, his heart swelling with happiness. She still had her eyes shut and her breathing was starting to even out. "_Little Mew…_" He smiled softly down at her and kissed her forehead, making sure not to wake her. "_After all of this is over, and when you are ready, my Jen, I wish to have a child with you._"  
>Jen remained in her slumbering state as her memories continued to play out within Mewtwo's mind, but he wasn't paying attention to them or any of the emotions that followed. Besides, as Jen fell further and further into the dream world, the more the memories began to fade.<br>Mewtwo nuzzled Jen's hair with his nose before lifting her up into his arms. He didn't want to risk her collapsing onto the ground and waking up hurt. She was exhausted, and she would need to regain her strength and energy before later that night.  
>Also, it would also help time go by faster for her.<br>Jen groaned in her sleep as she curled up in his arms. There was a look of discomfort and uneasiness in her expression.  
>Curious, Mewtwo decided to watch the barely visible memory that was currently playing. It wasn't as clear as the others were, nor were any of the spoken words as understandable as they were in the other memories, but Mewtwo instantly recognized what was going on.<br>A dark yellow figure stood before Jen as it swung something back and forth in front of her. It suddenly lunged at Jen, but she threw out a hand and sent him flying backwards. This only seemed to aggravate the figure as it threw something at her head.  
>Jen faltered as the object hit her.<br>**Pain.**  
>The figure lunged for her again, this time grabbing her neck.<br>**Fear.**  
>Mewtwo let out a possessive and threatening growl as the horrific emotion ripped through Jen's being. He felt helpless as he watched his mate's dream self suffer at the hands of Hypno.<br>It made him sick.  
>He hated every second of it. If only he had been alerted sooner, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt.<br>Hypno's hands were now around Jen's neck, squeezing tighter and tighter as he cut off her oxygen. Jen choked and tried throwing the evil Pokemon off of her, but to no avail.  
>"M-Mewt-two…" Jen cried through her struggled breathes.<br>Another growl erupted from Mewtwo, but this time, it was much darker and menacing. He bared his teeth at the memory, wanting to do something to protect Jen from the Hypno, but that time had passed.  
>Hypno was dead and 'buried' under a rock, curtesy of Mewtwo himself, and Jen was with him. Safe and living now as his mate in this world.<br>He had just wished he'd done more to make the Hypno suffer.  
>Mewtwo waited for another memory to start, and ease the rage that was burning in his chest, but nothing happened. That was the last memory Jen could show him before she completely conked out and lost focus on the memories.<br>He looked down at the sleeping girl and felt his anger drain away. "_She loved me…all this time. So why did she keep saying that she had the human boy, and why did she try to suppress it? Is it because I look like her teacher?_"  
>Jen began squirming and flinching in his arms. She was having her nightmare again.<br>Mewtwo held her as securely as he could and spoke softly to her. "Shh. It's alright, Jen. You're safe. There are no flames here. I will protect you."  
>Almost immediately, Jen relaxed and leaned against his shoulder.<br>Mewtwo watched Jen quietly with curiosity in his eyes. "_How interesting. Did my alternate have to calm her like this before the memory was suppressed, or did the boy do so?_"  
>He slowly sat down at the base of one of the trees and continued to ponder over the curious matter. "<em>Perhaps it is because he is her teacher and the one who blocked it in the first place. But…the first time we met, she kissed me. She couldn't have had any affections for me then. Could she—No.<em>" Mewtwo shook his head, but there was still doubt in his mind. "_It's because my alternate is her teacher that she didn't attack me all those years ago. She kissed me…not something a pupil would do to one's teacher. Impulsive?_"  
>"Hey, Mewtwo, you're ba—oops." Charizard hushed up when he noticed Jen resting in Mewtwo's arms. "<em>Should we come back later?<em>" He wondered as he gestured to Venusaur and Blastoise.  
>Mewtwo shook his head. "<em>You all can stay.<em>"  
>The three Kanto clones quietly walked over to Mewtwo and sat down in front of him. "<em>So did you talk to the humans again, or were you only inside for Halfling?<em>"  
>"<em>I wanted to speak with Jen, but ended up…getting sidetracked. The humans said that they will be ready sometime later tonight.<em>"  
>The trio nodded and waited to see if Mewtwo was going to say anything else. The grey Legendary remained silent as his gaze moved back towards Jen.<br>"_What's on your mind, Mewtwo? Is Halfling alright?_" Venusaur asked.  
>"<em>She is just tired.<em>" He replied as he brushed a few loose strands of Jen's hair behind her ear. "_I think she has some feelings of affection towards her teacher, my alternate._"  
>"<em>What?!<em>" Blastoise snorted. "_What would make you think that?_"  
>"<em>She has—She had the human boy from her old world…they were traveling with Mew and my alternate. Both he and Mew taught her how to use and control her abilities.<em>"  
>"<em>And you think overtime, Halfling began having some interest in your alternate? All the while she was with a human?<em>" Venusaur asked, while hoping to clarify the situation.  
>"<em>I think you're being paranoid, Mewtwo. Yeah, she may have been traveling and learning with him, but there is no way she could have any sort of feelings towards him.<em>" Blastoise stated bluntly.  
>"<em>Perhaps they shared a teacher-student relationship, but nothing more.<em>" Venusaur suggested.  
>Mewtwo wasn't completely convinced. There were too many things that just didn't make sense to him, especially after watching some of Jen's memories.<br>"_Maybe she began having an interest in your alternate sometime after she kissed you?_" Charizard teased as he reached a clawed hand out to wake her. "_Shall we wake her up and ask her?_"  
>Mewtwo shook his head and pulled her closer to him so Charizard wouldn't accidentally disturb her. "<em>Let her sleep. I'll wake her when the facilities are ready to move.<em>"  
>The three Kanto clones chuckled. "<em>Alright. Want us to leave you two alone?<em>"  
>"<em>Stay or go, I do not mind. I will eventually need to alert the others throughout the regions for tonight.<em>"  
>The trio stood and began to turn, but Venusaur stopped and looked over at Mewtwo. "<em>How many do you think we'll need to send over to Halfling's old world?<em>" He asked.  
>"<em>That depends on how many humans will be crossing over with us. All of the regions claimed that they would help, but I doubt many of them will follow through with their promises.<em>" Mewtwo stated harshly.  
>"<em>You don't trust them? Or did you hear their thoughts?<em>" Blastoise asked.  
>"<em>They have tried to keep me from seeing into their minds, but neither their bands nor the distance can hide their thoughts from me.<em>"  
>"<em>Are they scared?<em>" Charizard asked. "_They do know that we are going to be __**helping**__ them, right?_"  
>"<em>They still don't trust us.<em>"  
>"<em>Heh! Humans. What spine-less cowards.<em>" Blastoise scoffed. "_Did you tell Giovanni?_"  
>Mewtwo scowled at the sound of the man's name. He was still bitter about their last run-in.<br>"MMewtwo? What'swrong?"  
>Mewtwo looked down at Jen. Her eyes were barely open, which meant she was half asleep. "Did we wake you?"<br>"Nu. Hot." She mumbled as she tugged sluggishly at the sleeves of her jacket. She only managed to get the sleeve off of her right arm before giving up and laying back down against Mewtwo. "You said…we?"  
>"Hello, Halfling." Venusaur grinned.<br>Jen's head slowly rolled over to face the Kanto clones. "…Hi."  
>Charizard leaned forward as Jen rubbed her eyes, and, with a smug grin, he asked. "Do you love your senpai?"<br>Jen stopped mid-rub and frowned at Charizard, confused by his question. "Huh? My wha—HAHAHA!"  
>Jen burst out laughing as Mewtwo tickled her exposed neck with his nose. He smiled as she squirmed in his arms. "Sorry, my Jen." He smirked apologetically as he kissed her neck.<br>"Mmm jerk." Jen moaned tiredly as she shut her eyes and curled up close to him.  
>The trio of Kanto clones snickered at the jab. "So you're a jerk to Halfling. What is the Mewtwo from your old world to you, Halfling? Is he a jerk too?" They joked.<br>"Mmm? Mewtwo?" Jen groaned sluggishly. She was rapidly losing consciousness again. "Mmeean…"  
>"Mean? Your world's Mewtwo—I mean, Mewtwo from your old world was mean to you?" Blastoise pressed. The playful mood of the conversation was replaced by concern.<br>"_My alternate was mean to her? How so? She told me they were friends. Was that before he became her teacher?_" His jaw locked as his thoughts were drawn towards how his alternate could have mistreated Jen. "Did he ever hurt you, Jen?"  
>Jen shook her head lazily before sighing and going limp in Mewtwo's arms.<br>"_Was that a no?_" Venusaur asked.  
>"<em>Perhaps she's teasing? She called you a jerk, so maybe that is what she says to your alternate whenever he teases her?<em>" Charizard suggested.  
>A wave of jealousy rippled through Mewtwo's being as he imagined his alternate teasing and being playful with Jen. His Jen. His alternate was just a friend and teacher to her. Nothing more…right?<br>"_I think she's a little too far gone to understand what we're asking her._" Blastoise muttered. To him, it looked like Jen had just shifted into a more comfortable position in Mewtwo's arms. "_What do you want us to do when we run into your alternate?_"  
>Mewtwo thought for a moment. "<em>She said that they are friends.<em>" He sighed heavily before looking up at his waiting friends. "_For now, nothing. If I change my mind, I will let you three know._"  
>"<em>Alright. We'll be waiting.<em>" Blastoise nodded.  
>"<em>We'll leave you and Halfling now so she can rest.<em>" Venusaur said as he and the other two proceeded to leave.  
>Mewtwo nodded a silent thank you to them as they disappeared into the trees. His gaze drifted back to Jen. She never mentioned his alternate harming her in any way, shape, or form. "<em>Perhaps it was only bantering that she was saying. I still don't like it.<em>"  
>He looked at her jacket, which hung halfway off of her. She had said that she was hot, and had given up halfway through taking it off, but did she want—<br>Mewtwo narrowed his eyes when he noticed the three white lines peeking out from under her sleeve. He slowly ran his fingers over the scars that ran down her arm. "_Claw marks. But from what or who?_" He looked at his hand. "_My alternate couldn't have done this to her, but that doesn't mean he couldn't have kept it from happening to her. Where was the human boy when she received these scars?_"  
>He found himself tracing his fingers over the scars again. Jen smiled in her sleep as she felt his touch on her arm.<br>"_Do you have some sort of fondness for your teacher, my Jen?_"  
>Jen didn't respond.<br>"_I promised you that I would not hurt the human boy, but if you do have any feelings of affection towards my alternate, then you had better hope he does not feel the same way. He and I may share many things in common, but you will not be one of them._"

Following White and her Pokemon  
>"She's going to tell him. I know she will this time. She's just scared that Mewtwo may order his clones to stay back on this side, while everyone else goes on the rescue mission…We don't really need the clones help, do we?" She asked Ninetails and Gengar.<br>Both Pokemon glanced at each other before giving her doubtful stares.  
>"Ugh! I'm trying to help her, but…"<br>Two snaps came from behind White as Red, his Pokemon, and Kenjiro walked up from behind her. "How are you holding up, White? You still look very anxious." Red signed.  
>White grimaced. "My alternate, Jen, is on the surface with the clones, and she is going to be forced to stay with them unless we can somehow convince them, especially Mewtwo, to change their minds. Oh, I'm not anxious. I'm freaking out!"<br>Red sighed silently. "We will get her back. Mewtwo has taken enough from us already. He will not have her. She will be returned to her world and to her Kenji, even if that means we have to trick or even fight the clones."  
>Kenjiro gave Red an uneasy look.<br>White and her Pokemon shook their heads. "Jen won't let us. She won't let us break the truce with the clones."  
>"We've lived underground for years without a truce." Red signed. "We'll be fine without it, especially now that Unova has a way for us to traverse from region to region, facility to facility."<br>"True, but what if the clones-"  
>"We've kept the clones out of the facilities for years…with the exception of earlier when the truce was made. If the truce is broken because your alternate is sent back to her world, then we'll deal-"<br>"We need the truce, White." Kenjiro interrupted.  
>"Huh?"<br>"We need to make sure the truce stays intact. Everyone has been trapped underground in these facilities for far too long. If we can keep the truce until after the rescue mission, then maybe the clones will allow us to live on the surface again."  
>White, Red, and all of their Pokemon stared dumbfoundedly at the scout. "Are you saying what I think you're saying, Kenjiro? Or do you have a plan to save Jen?"<br>"The clones will only keep the truce if your alternate stays. I know it is unfair, but we need to think of everyone else. There are families down here. No one wants to live in fear of the clones anymore."  
>White's hands were shaking at her sides as she quickly clenched them into fists. "Are. You. Kidding. Me?"<br>"Shame on you, dude!" Red signed angrily. "How dare you even think of giving someone up to the clones. She's not even from this world!"  
>"Think about though. You guys know I'm right. We can all live knowing that the clones won't hurt or hunt us anymore."<br>"At the expense of Jen staying with them! That's not something I can live with, Kenjiro." White hissed.  
>The scout placed both hands on White's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "White, I'm sorry. I truly am, but for the sake of every human and Pokemon-"<br>**SLAP!**  
>White pushed away from the scout, who was rubbing his throbbing, red cheek. "How. Dare. You. How dare you, Kenjiro! This is not how—She is not a thing—an item—that we can trade."<br>"You said that she was part Pokemon, so-"  
>"Is he for real?" Red signed.<br>"Apparently." White growled with eyes filled with fury. "You are despicable."  
>"I'm just saying that since she's part Pokemon, maybe she'll be okay with staying with the clones."<br>"She's still part human too!" Both trainers and their Pokemon screamed. "And have this in mind, dude. She may be my alternate, but she looks, acts, and thinks…kind of—like me. So if you give it a little more thought-"  
>"You two aren't the same. You're a human. She is a hybrid. You'll be safe here in the facility, or even on the surface after this mission is over." The scout protested.<br>"There both Jen, you idiot." Red argued.  
>"I don't think we can convince him, Red." White spit as she turned to leave the room. "I'll see you later, cousin. Come on, guys."<br>"White, please-" Kenjiro sighed as he reached out for her arm.  
>White swatted his hand away and scowled. "Don't touch me!"<br>The scout lowered his hand as White stormed out of the room with an equally pissed off Ninetails and Gengar. He looked over at Red, but was met with a disapproving glare.  
>"Shame on you, man. I thought you were better than this." Red scolded as he turned to leave the room as well.<br>"White sure knows how to pick her guys." Pikachu signed sarcastically as he leapt up onto Red's shoulder.  
>Red grimaced. "I just hope Jen's Kenji is more caring and human than White's Kenjiro."<p>

Following Mew and Mewtwo—A few hours later  
>The two Mews were waiting in the underground base's hanger along with Lugia, Ho-Oh, and the Kami Trio. Giovanni was going to have the Tower Duo and the Kami Trio move on Lysandre's Team and take Kalos completely. The only reason why the Mews were there was due to Giovanni's want to continue showing them off.<br>A couple grunts walked past them with stoic expressions on their faces, but all seven Legendries could sense their fear. Mew leapt at one of them and shrieked.  
>The grunt and the group she was with screamed and took off bolting down the hanger.<br>Mew growled, excited by the grunts' screams, tried to give chase. However, a sharp and annoying ringing forced her and the others to freeze.  
>"That's enough fooling around." An elite Rocket grunt barked as he held his Snag Machine up to them. "You are here to serve us. Not act like a couple of twer-"<br>**BANG!**  
>The elite dropped to his knees before completely collapsing onto the ground. Blood leaked from the bullet hole in his head and dripped onto the cement ground.<br>"No one is to give them orders, except for me." Giovanni growled hoarsely. "They serve only me."  
>Mewtwo glowered at the cruel 'man' standing before him. He was counting down the moments until Giovanni fell. In fact, he probably wasn't the only one waiting. The other Legendries in the hanger were eyeing Giovanni with a blood-lustful hatred, but like Mewtwo, they couldn't attack without Giovanni's order.<br>Giovanni replaced his gun back into its hidden holster under his jacket and looked at the Legendries. There was no fear in his eyes. "Tower Duo. Kami Trio. You five will go to Lumiose City and find Lysandre. He'll be expecting something from me, and I doubt he'll give Kalos up without a fight. Do whatever you must to rid this region of Lysandre and his Team. I want no prisoners." He paused a moment before a grin pulled his graphed cheeks into a sinister smile. "And there are no innocent."  
>He received no response from any of the Legendries. Although, there were a few sideways glances thrown his way from many of the horrified grunts in the hanger.<br>The door to the hanger cranked open to the night sky. There was absolutely no hesitation from either the Tower Duo or the Kami Trio as they darted up into the sky. A few helicopters followed the Legendries, but made sure to keep a good distance away from them.  
>Mew and Mewtwo watched the five disappear from view as envy filled them. Mew hissed at the open sky, furious that she was being denied her freedom.<br>"As for you two," Giovanni started again. "Deal with the prisoners who have escaped. I've heard they have been sneaking around the base for far too long. Their deaths should satisfy your blood-lusts…oh, and as for those still in their cells; if they're not dead yet, kill them."  
>The Mews unwillingly obeyed as they drifted from the hanger to go and search for their doomed friends. But before they could get out of hearing range, they heard Giovanni voice one last 'command'.<br>"And will someone find Mewthree?!"

Back on the other side  
>Jen's eyes flew open as the vision came to an end. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she scanned the sky for the Tower Duo and the Kami Trio.<br>It was completely clear…on this side.  
>"Jen?"<br>The girl flinched and looked over at Mewtwo. He was still cradling her in his arms. "…How long was I out? Where are the others? Where are the Legendries?" She asked as she shoved her arm back into the jacket sleeve.  
>"What Legendries?" Mewtwo asked, confused, as he held her closer. "It was just a dream. You've been asleep for quite a while."<br>"It wasn't a dream." Jen argued. She sat up from his arms and lifted the green gem up to her eyes. "I saw them leaving the base on my side. They are going to attack Lumiose City."  
>Mewtwo waited patiently as Jen scanned the night sky. "See them?"<br>Jen shook her head. "Can I cross over for a second to see where they may be? Please?" There was worry and panic in her voice.  
>Mewtwo shook his head. "I would prefer you stay on this side and wait for when the humans are ready."<br>"But I-"  
>"Be patient, Jen. We'll save all of them."<br>Jen pouted and looked back up at the sky. It was still clear on both sides. "_They couldn't have been traveling that quickly. I should be able to see them…even if they are far off in the distance. Hell, there were helicopters following them._"  
>"It won't be much longer now. You will be able to see your friends again." Mewtwo said as he leaned back against the tree with Jen resting on his chest.<br>Jen was silent, still sulking over the fact that she couldn't cross over just yet. She let her gaze drift up to Mewtwo, who had his eyes shut. "_Gotta tell him._" "Mewtwo-"  
>"Why are you scared of fire?"<br>"Huh? Oh…you mean from my nightmare." Jen sighed. "I wasn't always scared it. My phobia began a few months back when we were all trying to escape a Rocket base. There was an explosion that destroyed the base. Both my…world's Mewtwo and I were caught up in the flames."  
>"May I see?" Mewtwo asked curiously, though he immediately regretted asking. "Never mind. That was foolish of me to ask you."<br>"I don't mind." Jen responded as she let him see the memory.  
>Mewtwo shut his eyes, grimacing as the flames erupted in his face. His embrace on Jen tightened as he watched the flames consume her vision.<br>"It's just a memory, Mewtwo." Jen whispered to him.  
>"It's not for me that I reacting like this." He muttered as he looked at her. "Where was you human?"<br>"…Kenji was with me."  
>Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at her. "Jen, I just saw into your memory. I didn't see the boy anywhere inside the lab. It was just you and my alternate."<br>Jen bit her bottom lip. "The thing is, Mewtwo-"  
>"He didn't abandon you and your friends, did he?"<br>Jen shook her head quickly. "No, he would never-"  
>"Then where was he? Did he know?"<br>"Know? Know what?"  
>"Did the human boy know that you were fond of my alternate?"<br>Jen was dead silent as she felt the color in her face drain. "…"  
>"Am I wrong?"<br>Jen was too stunned to respond. "_Hhhhoooowwwww? And why does he only know part of the truth? Did he see something in my memories that I showed him? Damn it, why didn't I just show him a memory like I did for White? IDIOT!_"  
>"Mewtwo, the humans say that they are ready." Emi announced as she approached the two.<br>Both Jen (though numbly) and Mewtwo looked over at her.  
>"Sorry if I am interrupting anything." She said as she began backing up.<br>"You're not." Mewtwo replied as he rose to his feet. He looked down at Jen with a soft smile. "Ready?"  
>Jen nodded slowly. She was still rendered speechless.<br>Mewtwo lowered her to her feet, but kept an arm around her waist as they walked back to the facility's entrance. Everyone seemed to be waiting for them.  
>The facility door was open with Clara, Lacy, Ty, and their Pokemon waiting on the other side for them. They looked a little anxious with all the clones so close by, but managed to retain calm and collected minds. They smiled when they saw Jen, but ended up gawking when they noticed Mewtwo's arm around her waist.<br>"…Uh, hi." Jen said, awkwardly breaking the silence. "Everyone is ready?"  
>The trio and their Pokemon blinked before nodding. "Yeah…we're in the projector room. Uh, this way…" Lacy motioned for them to follow her and the others into the facility.<br>The clones tailed behind, a little more at ease this time compared to the last time they had traveled inside the facility. It was a rather strange sight to see the three teens leading the band of clones down the stairwell.  
>Some civilians, who were currently in the stairwell, dove into the nearest doors either out of fear, or to watch them from the open doorway.<br>Jen caught some of their gazes and saw both fright and awe in their eyes. "_Will they have to remain in the facilities after all of this is over? Or can they return to the surface?_"  
>Mewtwo glanced at the humans and Pokemon, who were watching from the doorways. He thought Jen's question over for a moment before responding. "<em>I guess in due time the humans and the non-clone Pokemon may return to the surface.<em>"  
>A wide and toothy grin spread across Jen's face. "<em>Thank you, Mewtwo! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!<em>"  
>Mewtwo couldn't help, but chuckle at his beloved's childish glee.<br>Lacy, Ty and Clara glanced over their shoulders at Mewtwo and Jen with uneasy expressions. They had heard Mewtwo chuckle and it worried them.  
>Neither Mewtwo nor Jen noticed.<br>They eventually arrived at the projector room, only to find it nearly full. Jen's heart raced at the sight of how many scouts where there to help, but there was something strange about most of them. A good majority of them were wearing Team Rocket attire, and they looked almost like ghosts.  
>"<em>Why are they…I can still see into both worlds.<em>" Jen lifted the gem up to her eyes and looked through the gem. Once she lowered her arm, her joy vanished. There were about a dozen squads of four to five scouts waiting for them. A gateway was open for them as a few scouts handed out Lovrina and Krane's purifying guns to everyone.  
>"<em>This is everyone from this facility who is willing to help? How many others will the other regions send?<em>" Jen wondered to herself as she looked at each of the scouts.  
>White caught her eye and sighed heavily. "<em>You didn't tell him, did you? What happened?<em>"  
>"<em>…I fell asleep.<em>"  
>"<em>…<em>"  
>"How many clones do you have with you, Mewtwo?" Giovanni asked as he approached them. There was still a hint of bitterness in his eyes when he saw how close Mewtwo and Jen were to each other.<br>"More scouts than you have gathered. What happened?"  
>Giovanni looked away from Mewtwo and scowled. "Some of them backed out."<br>"Some of the scouts did? We still have the other regions who are going to help." Jen stated, keeping her hope up.  
>"That's not what he means, Jen." Mewtwo said with a knowing look in his eyes. Almost as if he had been expecting to hear the news that Giovanni was about to deliver.<br>Giovanni ignored the smugness in Mewtwo's voice and looked at Jen. "Some of the regions backed out of helping us."  
>Jen grew silent again. "<em>Oh…<em>What regions are left?"  
>"Those who first agreed and Johto." White replied as she walked up to Jen. She had her attention dead set on Jen, knowing full well that if she even glanced at Mewtwo, she would be backpedaling to the other side of the room. "We've got them on screen and listening."<br>Jen looked over at the three activated screens and saw a couple dozen other squads of scouts and clones preparing to cross over. "_This makes me feel a little bit better._"  
>Giovanni turned to the scouts, who were now looking at him, ready to move out at his command. "Colress will have a gateway open for us in a moment. Be ready. If you see your alternate or someone you know from this side in Team Rocket attire, know that they are not your ally. Team Rocket still exists on the other side, and I can only assume that they are as cruel and ruthless as they have been in the past. As for the guns, keep them close to you and use them on any Shadow Pokemon that you find. They are simple and easy to use. Just aim and shoot…hmm. That doesn't make me sound like my old self at all."<br>The scouts examined their guns before strapping them to their sides.  
>"Any questions?" Giovanni asked.<br>"Yes."  
>Giovanni looked over at Unova's screen to Colress.<br>"Jen, how are you crossing over?" Colress asked.  
>Jen frowned. "I was planning on just walking through the gateway or removing the gem. Why?"<br>"Just remove your gem. Do not use the gateway to cross over. Colress and I believe if you do, the gem, while still being in use by you, will affect the gate. We can't risk that. Not now."  
>Jen nodded understandingly.<br>"Colress also says that your sister, Sabrina, and he are on the second lowest floor, room 321." He added as he looked off screen to something or someone else.  
>"Thank you, Colress."<br>"_I assume you want to cross over now?_" Mewtwo asked as he looked down at her.  
>"Please?"<br>The grey Legendary sighed heavily before nodding. "Find the Colress on your side and stay with him until the rest of us cross over. I want you to be safe."  
>"She will be." White stated boldly.<br>Mewtwo looked at her with a raised brow.  
>"She's my alternate. I'm going to be with her."<br>Jen smiled and giggled. "Yeah. We've got each other's back."  
>White beamed at her.<br>"Very well." Mewtwo muttered. He didn't sound happen about the pairing, but other than one of the Kanto clones, Emi or himself, White was the only other being trustworthy enough to be with Jen.  
>"See you guys on the other side." Jen smirked as she headed for the door.<br>The clones parted, allowing her to get to the stairwell and railing. Jen peered over the edge of the stairs and looked through the gem again. She would need to be looking at both worlds in order to see where she was going.  
>Transparent flooring appeared within the stairwell.<br>"_Trippy. Guess I've got to go all the way down to the bottom and then up a bit before I find the right floor._" She hopped over the edge and let herself fall through the floors. She fell faster and faster until suddenly her vision dimmed. It felt almost like she was wearing shades. "_Okay, I'm underground now. Going u…what the-_?"  
>A strange, brown Pokemon with a puffy pink nose scurried past her as it tunneled through the earth…Or at least she thought it was a Pokemon. It had the body of a mole. She hadn't seen one like it before—"<em>Wait! That's a Diglett! I know what the lower half of a Diglett looks like! HAHAHA!<em>"  
>The mole-like Pokemon continued on its ignorant way as Jen rose into the air and through the ghost floors. "<em>Now to room 321…321…321…<em>"  
>It took her a while to find the door due to the fact that along the way, Jen had continuously run into solid doors, walls and occasionally some people, whom she had mistaken for being in the other world. Eventually she found the room.<br>"_A lab. Where else would Colress want to go?_" Jen chuckled as she reversed the effects of her gem and unwound it from her wrist. Holding it out in the palm of her hand, she tilted her hand and watched the gem fall to the ground.


	44. Worst Rescue Ever! (Part 1)

The gem froze in mid-air before it could hit the ground. Jen snatched it out of the air and dove through the door and into the lab. Multiple heads swirled around in her direction as she burst through the door.  
>"JEN!" Her Pokemon cried as they sprinted over and tackled her in a group embrace.<br>A small giggle escaped her as she hugged her friends, but it slowly shifted into quiet sobbing as tears of joy ran down her cheek. She finally had her friends back. "I-I missed you guys so much."  
>"Oh, Jen, please don't cry. We'll start crying too." Haunter smiled as he felt his eyes tearing up.<br>"Hehe…y-you called me Jen, Haunter."  
>Haunter only snickered in response.<br>"We missed you a ton." Rattata said as he nuzzled the side of her face. "Let's not have a repeat of last time. Okay? You are going to stay with us until we are miles away from this place, got it?"  
>Jen winced. The irony of his words stung her a little.<br>All three of her Pokemon looked at her curiously. They had noticed the pained look in her eyes after Rattata had spoken. "Jen, is something the matter? What happened?"  
>"Your timing couldn't have been any better, my dear." Colress grinned. He had waited patiently for the right moment to cut into the little reunion Jen and her Pokemon were having, though he didn't know that he was interrupting an important question. "Though we did have a few close calls." He muttered as he motioned to two grunts, who were knocked unconscious and bound up in the corner of the room.<br>Jen's eyes widened slightly at the sight. "Huh…"  
>"Though, we could use your help in waking Ms. Sabrina up. She has been like this for quite some time now." Colress added as he motioned towards the 'sleeping' gym leader, who was lying on one of the lab tables. "We didn't want to leave her on the ground."<br>Jen nodded and walked over to the comatose Sabrina. Her breathing was very slow and her skin was completely pale. She was going to be very weak when she awoke.  
>Jen held a hand out over Sabrina's forehead and concentrated on waking her friend up. "<em>Sabrina, wakie wakie! We need you to get up.<em>"  
>Her thoughts were faint, but Jen could tell that the older girl was fighting her way back into the waking world. "<em>…<em>"  
>"<em>Come on. Wake up! Your Pokemon need you. They're here with us waiting for you to get up.<em>" Jen said as she looked back at Gengar and Alakazam. They were both watching and waiting patiently for their friend to wake, though, Alakazam looked like he was about ready to pass out due to the psychic connection he and Sabrina shared. "_Come on, Sabrina. Wake up._"  
>The psychic's eyes slowly fluttered open. "…Umm…J-Jen…?"<br>Jen grinned down at her friend. "Morning."  
>"Mmm…m-my friends…Alakazam…Gengar?"<br>Jen stepped out of the way as both of her Pokemon rushed to her side. She grinned softly at them before looking back at her Pokemon with an equally wide grin.  
>"And you have yet to notice your dearly beloved, older sister." Libby muttered with heavy sarcasm in her voice. She was still sitting in her rolling chair. "I can't believe that you've gone and forgotten about little ole-"<br>Jen cut her off by hugging her around her shoulders. "I missed you too, Libby. I missed you and everyone else so much. I'm sorry."  
>Libby scoffed and hugged Jen back. "Dude, no need for any apologies. The only one who needs to apologize is me. I didn't tell you about Lacy or about our Snap…Lacy is sorry too…and hiding from you."<br>"Speaking of that girl, she, N, and Ash disappeared to go find Red and Amy. Mind you, that was a while ago." Colress stated as he activated the gateway.  
>"A while ago as in…?" Jen pressed.<br>"A couple hours ago." Libby replied. "It does take a while to sneak around this base without getting spotted, but I can't imagine that it would be taking them this long to find the others. It didn't take them too long to find Sabrina. I wanted to go with them, but-"  
>Jen paled. "Giovanni sent Mew and Mewtwo to kill Red and Amy. They must have run into the Mews."<br>Colress turned towards Jen, eyes filled with concern, while Libby and all of their Pokemon looked at her in horror. "When did you learn about this?"  
>"While I was on the other side I had vision about it. Giovanni also had some of the Legendries go to Lumiose City to find Lysandre and those of Team Flare. It's not going to be good for anyone if we don't-"<br>"Colress and I shall redirect some of the scouts from our alternate world to Lumiose City. They can take care of the Legendries when they arrive…if they haven't already." Colress interrupted, hoping to calm Jen down a little. "You just worry about what's going on here, alright, my dear?"  
>Jen nodded. She missed hearing him call her that. Jen then looked towards her Pokemon and her sister with a bold gleam in her eyes. "I'm heading out to find the Mews and the rest of our friends. You guys with me?"<br>"We've got your back, m-Jen."  
>"I haven't left you yet, trainer girl." Rattata joked.<br>Vulpix, however, remained silent.  
>Jen frowned, both confused and concerned. It wasn't like Vulpix to be so quiet like this. She wanted to ask her little fire fox friend what was wrong, but they didn't exactly have a whole lot of time to spare. "Libby? You and your Pokemon coming too?"<br>"You may want to take your cousins' and friends' Pokemon with you instead. They are all cured. Your sister, on the other hand, is staying here. She has a sprained ankle." Colress pointed out as the gateway began to connect with the other world.  
>"What?! How?"<br>"Screw it. I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." Libby said with a grimace as she put pressure on her foot. "Let's go."  
>"No, never mind, Lib. We'll be back later. Stay with Colress and Sabrina." Jen ordered as she forced Libby back into the rolling chair. She waved her hand over towards the full belts of Pokeballs and willed them to follow her. "Come on, guys. We've got to hurry."<br>The group bolted out of the lab before Libby could try and follow them. Jen kinetically lifted Vulpix and Rattata into the air as she levitated rapidly through the hall with her friends beside her. However, the sound of the lab door being thrown open, followed by running and fast paw-steps could be heard trying to catch up to them.  
>"<em>Libby, don't.<em>" Jen scolded as she wrapped the Pokebelts around her waist.  
>"Jen! Wait up!"<br>Jen flinched and looked over her shoulder to see White and her Pokemon sprinting to catch up with them. "Hehe, hurry up!"  
>White and her Pokemon were lifted up by a white aura and carried quickly over to Jen and her Pokemon. They had very little time to lose and they would all need to conserve as much of their strength as they could if they were potentially going to run into the Mews…or any of the other Legendries for that matter.<br>"Can't believe you almost forgot about us." White pouted as they tore down the hall.  
>They were passing by handfuls of grunts, but Jen was quick to knock them all back against the walls as they passed. Most of them didn't even have time to react or lift their Snag Machines as they were telekinetically shoved out of the way.<br>"Not saying sorry, White." Jen smirked. "We have to find the Mews, my cousins, and friends as soon as possible. Then we have to free everyone else from-"  
>"You're also forgetting something else…though I'm happy that you did."<br>"Huh?"  
>White looked at her with an amused expression. "It's okay if you don't remember. Besides, you have your Mewtwo to think about anyway. He's more imp-"<br>"_OH SHIT!_" Jen gasped. She had forgotten that Mewtwo wanted her to stay in the lab and wait for him and the others to cross over. "_Crap! I-"_  
>"Chill, Jen. Don't worry about him or how he may react when he crosses over. I'm very happy that you forgot." White said before looking over at her and Jen's Pokemon. "Pfff!"<br>"What?" Jen asked.  
>White pointed over her shoulder at their Pokemon. "<em>Déjà vu much?<em>"  
>Jen glanced over at their Pokemon only to see them gawking at each other's alternate.<br>"_Evolved…This…is…he's fully evolved_…" Haunter gawked. He didn't really know what else to say about his alternate. He was too stunned.  
>"<em>I feel like I'm looking at a younger version of myself<em>." Gengar snickered.  
>"<em>So tiny! She's so tiny! My, was I this adorable when I was a Vulpix?<em>" Ninetails cooed giddily as she retained her calm and stoic expression.  
>Vulpix thoughts remained quiet compared to the others.<br>Rattata's gaze, however, continued to move from original to alternate and back. He also looked a little confused. "_This is so weird…where's my evolved other? How come I don't get one?_"  
>Jen grimaced when she heard his thoughts. She honestly didn't know where his other could be…though she did have many guesses. None of the which were good. She looked back ahead and sped their group faster through the hallways in search of the Mews and their friends.<br>Vulpix continued to just stare at her evolved alternate. Her thoughts faint and hidden well from Jen. She wanted to tell her friend, Hell, she wanted to tell all of them, but now just wasn't the time. It could wait…but one thing still bugged her. "_Why did you evolve?_" She asked her other as a small tear ran down her furry cheek.

One floor below  
>Mew and Mewtwo had been quick to find N, Ash, and Lacy within the same room that Red and Amy were being held in. Killing all five of them would have been easy and quick, but neither Mew wanted to return to Giovanni anytime soon, nor did they want their only time of temporary 'freedom' from him to end so abruptly. They would be sure to make the teens' deaths as slow, and as excruciatingly painful as possible.<br>All three of the conscious teens were thrown and slammed violently into the walls and ceiling of the room. Other objects in the room danced in the air, occasionally hitting the teens as they were thrown into them.  
>N clenched his teeth as he slammed into Red's table, knocking both the comatose boy and the table over onto its side. The green-haired boy tried to look up at the Mews, but his vision was obscured by his own blood that was now running down from his face. "W-What has that d-demon done to you two? Can you no longer recognize your own friends anymore?"<br>Neither Mew was paying attention to what he was saying. Mew darted out of his line of sight, while Mewtwo glided over to Amy. There was bloodlust in his eyes.  
>"Mewtwo, listen to me. Stop right now. Jen wouldn't want to see you like this. It would break her heart!" N begged as Mewtwo held a hand over Amy's head. "Mewtwo, stop! You're better than this! Fight it! You're not a killer!"<br>Mewtwo didn't stop. Amy began writhing on the metal table as foam frothed at the corners of her mouth.  
>"MEWTWO, STOP!"<br>The familiar sound of multiple Pokemon being summoned in unison echoed outside in the hallway, followed by the blur of a figure shooting through the open door, nailing Mewtwo square in the back. Both he and his attacker collided with the back wall with a loud crack.  
>N blinked before shaking the shock out of his system. "<em>Jen?<em>" He wanted to check, but…Amy? He carefully crawled over to Amy, grimacing as his whole being ached from the newly formed bruises, and checked for her pulse.  
>Nothing…<br>"A-Amy?"  
>Ash's Pokemon ran past N and tackled Mew, who was throwing pink orbs of energy at Ash and Lacy, out of the air. The pink Legendary shrieked as all six Pokemon used their abilities to hold her down.<br>Amy's Pokemon trailed in after them and rushed to their friend's side. Her Swampert broke the bands that held her firm against the table; freeing her.  
>"Amy, wake up!" Haze and Mystic cried as they nuzzled her arm. "Amy, we're back. Wake up!"<br>The girl would not be waking up anytime soon…  
>N looked at Amy's Pokemon with pained eyes. "…I'm so sorry."<br>"J-Jen, what are you doing?" Ash cried as he pulled himself and Lacy to their feet.  
>He was looking over at White and her Pokemon, who had rushed over to Mew and were now aiming her purifying gun at the small Legendary. White wrapped her finger around the trigger and pulled back.<p>

…

Mew screamed angrily as she released a large burst, which threw all of Ash's Pokemon off of her.  
>"Wha-? Jen, it's not working!" White cried as she continued to hold down the trigger. She could feel the recoil of the gun as the purifying energy shot out of the gun, but nothing was happening. Mew was still primal and furious. "Jen?!"<br>"A-A little…busy!" Jen groaned as she struggled to keep Mewtwo's psychic attacks from reaching the others. It wasn't easy.  
>He seemed much more aggressive, but it also felt like he was toying with her; hoping to wear her out enough to attack again. Jen wouldn't give him the chance to hurt her friends again. "<em>I just need Mew's help or for White to…uh, 'shoot' Mewtwo. GAWH! What's taking her so long? I can't hold him back like this forever.<em>"  
>"Shit! Jen!" White cried. It sounded like she was running out into the hallway. "Mew, get back here!"<br>Jen, without thinking, glanced over her shoulder to see White and both of their Pokemon running out into the hallway. Mew had managed to escape them and flee the room.  
>"Sh-" A violent, telekinetic wave of energy sent Jen sailing across the room and into the wall. Although, that's what would have happened if it weren't for Snorlax, who cushioned her from the wall. "Thanks, Snorlax."<br>"No prob. Quick question though, who's your doppelgan-!" Snorlax turned and shielded Jen as Mewtwo launched a psybeam at them. Snorlax cried out and stumbled forward, but remained stand as to not crush the girl he was protecting.  
>"Mewtwo, stop this!" N screamed.<br>Jen couldn't see what he was doing, but she was worried as Hell to figure out what Mewtwo was going to do to him. "Snorlax, put me down and get everyone out of here."  
>Snorlax ignored her command. He wasn't going to risk his friend's cousin get hurt, even if she was a Pokemon who could defend herself.<br>Mewtwo roared at N. The fury-filled roar sent a shiver down everyone's spine. Jen had heard and seen Mewtwo when he was mad, but never before had she ever heard something as horrifying as the furious sound he had just made.  
>She heard Mewtwo rise into the air and shoot forward, followed by the sound of a couple bodies crashing onto the ground. Panicked, Jen squirmed out of Snorlax's arms and looked at N and Amy's Pokemon. They had all ducked down as Mewtwo flew over them. Jen breathed a sigh of relief.<br>Her friends were safe…as safe as safe could be at the moment, but they had lost the Mews in the process. "_We'll find them again._" She thought reassuringly to herself. "_Why wasn't White using—White!_"  
>Jen sped for the door and jumped out into the hallway. "White! Ninetails! Gengar! Rattata! Vulpix! Haunter!"<br>"Jen." White responded as she and their Pokemon pried themselves off of the wall. They had pressed themselves firmly up against the wall as Mewtwo had passed them. He either hadn't seen them or he had just ignored them. "The purifying gun didn't work. I tried, Jen. I swear!"  
>"What do you mean? Is it malfunctioning?"<br>"I don't know." White muttered as she examined the gun in her shaking hand. "I'm sorry."  
>"Jen, we need you back in here!" N called from back inside the room.<br>Both Jens and their Pokemon raced back into the room to see N standing over Amy, while Ash and Lacy were lifting Red's limp body up from the toppled table. Red was pale and shaking from fatigue, while Amy was motionless.  
>"What happened to them?" Jen asked as she approached Amy. She placed a hand on Amy's forehead to see what was keep her friend from waking up and winced.<br>Amy's mind was dark.  
>No.<br>It was gone.  
>The dark haired girl was dead.<br>"Jen, can you bring her back?" Haze asked. It looked like she and the rest of Amy's Pokemon were trying to cry tears of sorrow for their friend, but Jen could sense a hint of anger from each of them. They were all mad at Giovanni for doing this to them; for taking them away from Amy and for ultimately taking her from them.  
>Jen stared at her friend. Her hands were clenched into trembling fists. She was furious. Nothing was going as planned anymore.<br>"Ash…"  
>Jen looked over at White from the corner of her eye only to see her staring at Ash. There was a sense of longingness and joy in her expression.<br>"Yes?" The younger Ketchem twin asked, slightly confused by the wistful look White was giving him. He remembered N telling him about Jen's alternate, but he and the others had yet to be told about his alternate's death.  
>She took a step towards him and slowly began raising her hands up, almost like she was going to hug him, but stopped short and let her arms drop back down to her side. "<em>Not…not now.<em>" "A-Are you okay?" She asked anxiously. "You look like you took quite a beating."  
>"I'm fine. Thanks. We have to get him and Amy back to the lab. I take it Colress has the gateway open to the other world now? They should be safer there." Ash said. He didn't know that Amy was no longer with them.<br>"Red is still alive?" Jen asked. Her voice cracked slightly with both sorrow and anger.  
>"He's barely breathing. His condition is just like Sabrina's. By the way, is she-?" Lacy began.<br>"She's awake, but she's very weak." Jen responded. She sighed heavily and looked back at Amy. "_This is not how I hoped the rescue would go. White, are you sure you didn't grab a dud or something?_"  
>"<em>No. Why would Krane and Lovrina make a dud?<em>" White replied. "_It was firing. I could feel it, and I know I wasn't missing._"  
>"M-Jen, what should we do now? Jen?" Haunter asked as he tugged on the sleeve of Jen's jacket.<br>Jen wasn't paying attention. She had linked her mind to Red's tormented one in hopes of waking him up like she had done with Sabrina. Unfortunately, she was dragged into his nightmare.

Jen found herself standing at the top of Pokemon Tower watching as the look of shock appeared on her cousin's face as a dream version of herself latched onto him and shoved him back into an open grave.  
>"Red!" Jen screamed as she ran over to the open grave. She slid on her hands and knees as she reached the edge and looked down into the grave. She saw Red on his back, but her dream copy was gone. In its place, lying on top of Red, was BuriedAlive.<br>Red attempted to fight it, but the ghoul had him pinned under its decaying body. It hissed at him and dove for his neck with it mouth wide open and eager to feast on the boy's flesh.  
>"<em>Red, wake up!<em>" Jen cried as she threw a hand out to her cousin.  
>BuriedAlive froze just over Red's jugular as Jen called out to him. It turned its gruesome head towards her, popping and cracking its neck in the process. It didn't like the fact that she was trying free her cousin from his eternal nightmare.<br>Jen's eyes widened at the horrifying sight. "…"  
>Red used Jen's distraction to punch BuriedAlive and throw the ghoul off of him. The ghoul growled as Red leapt to his feet and reached up for Jen's extended hands. Jen quickly began hoisting him out of the grave, but before she could completely pull him up, a decaying hand snagged onto his ankle.<br>"_Damn it!_" Red kicked at the hand, but its grip only tightened. He glowered at the ghoul below him, but flinched when he saw the being's face. "_Amy?_"  
>"Red, it's not Amy! You're dreaming." Jen cried when she felt his hold slacken.<br>"Red, don't go." The fake Amy begged. "Stay. Be mine."  
>Red couldn't take his eyes off of her. It looked like he was trying to make sense of what was going on. "<em>Why are you here, Amy? You're not supposed to be here.<em>"  
>Amy stretched her arms out and began clawing her way up Red's legs and torso. "Stay and be with me. Forget about your cousin. She doesn't want us to be together."<br>Red frowned and looked up at Jen. "_Jen?_"  
>"That's not Amy, Red! She's dead. Amy…she's gone." Jen cried. It hurt to admit it, but she had to tell him the truth.<br>Panic and hurt could be seen in Red's eyes. "_W-What? No!_"  
>"She's lying. She doesn't want us to be together, even after we supported her and Mewtwo being together." Amy moaned as she rested her head on Red's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and torso. She leaned close to his ear and whispered. "Tell her to go away, Rory."<br>Red's features hardened. His hands were slipping out of Jen's. She was going to lose him. "_I helped you, Jen. I supported you-_"  
>"SHE DOESN'T KNOW YOUR NAME!"<br>Amy's eyes snapped open.  
>"<em>Huh?<em>"  
>"Since when did you tell Amy your real name? She's always called you Red."<br>Red looked at Amy and narrowed his eyes angrily at her. "_I never told Amy my name. What the Hell are you?_"  
>Amy gave him a pitiful look. "Yes, you did. Back at the Garden when your cousin-"<br>"_I'm not signing, and I doubt Jen is connected with you._" Red hissed. His grip on Jen's hands regained their hold. "_Wake me up, Jen!_"  
>Amy's facial features grew grotesque and cold as she began to morph into a disgusting fusion of BuriedAlive and Amy. "STAY!" It roared.<br>"_JEN!"_  
>"<em>RORY, WAKE UP!<em>"

Both Red and Jen shot up and quickly looked around the room. Their minds were slowly starting to register that they were back in the waking world.  
>"Jen?" White asked as she and their Pokemon helped her back onto her feet.<br>"You okay?" Rattata asked gently.  
>"Jen nodded before slowly kneeling down and pulling all three of her Pokemon in for a hug. She was shaking and needed her friends close.<br>She heard Red slowly stumble over to Amy, who was surrounded by her Pokemon still, but collapsed onto the ground before he could reach her. He was still very weak from the lack of food from the past few days.  
>Jen looked up and saw that he was quivering, but not with sorrow. No, he was pissed. "<em>Why? Why?! I'm going kill that damn sonofabitch!<em>"  
>Ash hesitated before kneeling down beside his brother. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, while both his Pikachu and Red's Pikachu did their best to hug him.<br>"_Did you try to cry for her, Jen? Did everyone try?_" Red asked. His thoughts were heated.  
>"We did. I'm sorry, Red."<br>Red's head spun as he looked at her. There was a hint of surprise on his face. He then looked at N and frowned. "_…If you two aren't…then who's beside me?_" Red slowly turned his head and met gazes with Ash.  
>"Hi, brother." Ash said with a remorseful grin.<br>Red straightened up. His eyes wide with disbelief. "_Ash…brother!_" He lunged for Ash and pulled his younger twin into an embrace.  
>Ash let his smile grow as he hugged his brother back. Tears welled up in his eyes as his arms constricted around his twin, overjoyed with the knowledge that he finally had his brother back. "I missed you, Rory. I missed you so much, brother."<br>Red nodded quickly in agreement as he sniffled. "I missed you too, Ash."  
>Jen let a small smile pull at her lips. She looked over at White and saw her crying as well, though she was trying hard to hide it. "White?"<br>White wiped her eyes and regained her composure. "I'm fine. We…uh, we should get them back to the lab. The others should be crossed over by now…and Mewtwo will be wondering where you are."  
>Jen nodded reluctantly. She climbed to her feet, but her gaze moved back towards Amy and her Pokemon. "<em>I'll eventually have tears for her later…when I leave.<em>"  
>Lacy nudged her cautiously on the arm, but took a huge step back when Jen turned to face her. "Uh…hi. Um-"<br>"Don't worry. Libby told me about you and her." Jen explained, easing the green-haired girl's nerves. She had originally planned to milk Lacy's fears, but that was before things turned grim. There was no time for joking around now.  
>Lacy breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry for…trying to kill you…multiple times, and for taking your Pokemon. I-"<br>"Save it for later, Lacy. We need to move." N declared as he lifted Amy up. Red would have done so, but he could barely stand on his own at the moment.  
>"I got you, Red." Charizard said as he hoisted his friend up onto his back.<br>The group of teens left the room hastily and ran down the hall. Unfortunately, the hall was now choked with grunts and their Pokemon.  
>The teens and their Pokemon skidded to a halt before the grunts. Each and every single one of the grunts froze and stared at the group. "…"<br>"Grab'em!" They screamed as they advanced on the teens.  
>Jen threw her hands out and lifted all of the grunts and their summoned Pokemon into the air. "Run."<br>"Shit! Is that Mewthree?" A grunt hissed.  
>"Shoot it! Shoot their Pokemon!"<br>A handful of the hovering grunts pointed their Machines at Jen and everyone's Pokemon, but before any of them could activate their devices, Red whistled four times. Charizard, Blastiose, and Venusaur barreled through the hall, knocking many of the grunts out of the way. The rest of the group quickly followed right behind the three Kanto starters, making sure to stay right on their heels.  
>"Keep your head down, Jen." White ordered as she tried to use herself as a shield for Jen.<br>"Worried the effects of the Snag Machines might work on me?" Jen asked as they all booked it through the tunnel of grunts. "_Don't blame you. I am too._"

Back in the lab—A few minutes earlier  
>Almost everyone had crossed over into the lab. Mewtwo, Giovanni, Emi, the Kanto clones, and a few scout groups were the first to cross over. White, however, had been an exception for, unbeknownst to Jen, she had sprinted through the gateway with her Pokemon before anyone else could cross. Neither Mewtwo nor John, Black, Red, or Kenjiro liked her impulsive move, but she had slipped through before anyone could stop her.<br>Now that some of them had crossed over, Mewtwo and his clones began searching for Jen. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found, and nor was White.  
>Mewtwo sighed and grimaced. "Damn it, Jen."<br>Giovanni gave Mewtwo a harsh look, which the Legendary ignored before turning towards Colress, who was watching everyone cross through the gateway. "Excuse me, Colress, but where did White and Jen go, and how long ago did they leave?"  
>Colress blinked at the man before slowly turning back to his machine. He didn't want to have to face Giovanni, even though he was nothing like his alternate. "They left a couple minutes ago. Jen left first, and then her alternate followed her."<br>"Where?" Mewtwo asked.  
>Colress faced Mewtwo with a calmer tone. "They went to go find the others. That was a little while ago."<br>"And they forgot about me!" Libby cried from her rolling chair.  
>Black looked over at her and frowned. It took her a moment to realize that Libby was her alternate. "What's with your hair?"<br>Libby frowned as well before releasing a loud and excited gasp. "HOLY CHEESE! You're my alternate, aren't you?!" She leapt up from her chair and bunny hopped on one foot over to Black before hugging her alternate. "Pleased ta meet ya!"  
>"Holy what?" Black gawked.<br>Silver and Red (silently) snickered. They were getting a kick out of both Black and Libby's reaction to one another.  
>Libby gasped again when she noticed the two boys. "Guys! Sup? You and Silv a thing too?"<br>Black slowly narrowed her eyes at her alternate with a perplexed expression on her face. "Beg your pardon? A thing too?"  
>Libby pursed her lips and released Black. "Huh. Guess not? That's a bummer. But at least you and Lacy are partners, right? Please tell me you guys are still tight. I'd cry if my alt is not buddies with my buddy's alt."<br>"We're still friends." Lacy replied as she, Clara, and Ty came up from behind Silver and Red, who were both still snickering to themselves.  
>"YAY!" Libby cheered. "Ooh, and uh…how's mom? Is she…?"<br>"Gone." Black replied bluntly.  
>"Hmm. Yeah, ours is kind of gone too, but-"<br>"How did she die?"  
>"…what?"<br>"Your mom. How did she die?" Black asked, repeated her question.  
>"She's not dead…she's just kind of gone off the deep end…She's dead…on your side?" Libby asked, her tone growing grim. "You and Jen aren't orphans are you? Red, what about you and Ash? By the way, where is Ashie-boy?"<br>Red's amused grin vanished at the sound of his brother's name. He turned away from Libby and began heading towards the lab door along with a few other readied scouts. They were all moving out to find the shadow consumed Legendries.  
>Libby looked back at Black with a confused and concerned expression.<br>"Red, White, dad and I are the only ones of our-"  
>"Huh? Wait! Dad's alive!?"<br>"Are you going to let me finish?" Black hissed.  
>"Dad…where is he?" Libby asked hopefully.<br>Black opened her mouth to scold her alternate, but stopped when she saw the slight glassiness in Libby's eyes. If she could have the chance of seeing her mother again, she would undoubtedly become teary-eyed as well. "He'll be over in a bit. You can wait for him if you want. The rest of us need to leave. We can talk more later." She said as she and the others began to leave.  
>"Wha—Hang on! I'm going with you guys!"<br>"Libby-"  
>"Hush, Colress. I'll be alright." Libby snapped. "I'll be with my alternate."<br>"We'll be joining you." Sabrina declared as she sat up from the lab table she had been lying on. Her alternate stood beside her and helped her to her feet. She was still feeling a little faint, but Libby had given her some of the leftover food that was still in the lab from their earlier experiment with the gateway.  
>"Sweeeett!" Libby grinned.<br>"We should leave now. White and Jen are somewhere in this base." Kenjiro stated as he prepped his gun.  
>Libby smirked as they began to move out. "Even in an alternate universe, you still have the hots for my little sister. Damn. Funny how fate works out, eh? Is she part Pokemon too?"<br>"No, White, unlike Jen, is completely human." Black replied as Libby walked (limped) beside her.  
>Libby slowed and raised a brow at both Black and Kenjiro. "Sooo…how did your relationship start?"<br>"You're really asking this now?" Black muttered.  
>"I'm curious. How'd it start? Who fell first? My sis's alt or Mewtwo?"<br>Everyone seemed to hit an invisible wall as Libby voiced the question. Each and every single one of their heads slowly turned around to face Libby. "Beg…your pardon?"  
>"What? He's Kenji, right?" Libby asked as she pointed to Kenjiro. "Jen, my sis, is in love with Kenji. Kenji is Mewtwo's mind projection whenever they have to travel to a heavily human populated place or during hiding-and you guys are just finding this out, aren't you?"<br>The room was dead silent. Everyone was staring at Libby with wide eyes and gaping jaws.  
>"Does ya'll's Mewtwo know this?" Libby asked with a slight giggle in her voice.<br>The remaining scouts and clones looked around for Mewtwo, but he was nowhere to be seen. Nor was Giovanni, Emi or the Kanto clones.


	45. Worst Rescue Ever! (Part 2)

Following the Jens-Present time

The group was growing closer and closer to the lab, but the grunts seemed to be growing in numbers. Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur were growing tired of plowing through the suspended grunts, but they knew they had to keep going.

"Why are there so many damn grunts?" N growled.

"They're trying to slow us down." Lacy replied as she glance at White and Jen. "They're trying to catch you."

Both White and Jen looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement before Jen launched both of them, their Pokemon and the levitating grunts backwards. If the grunts were coming after them, then they would do their best to be bait.

"_Jen!_" Red cried.

Both Jens ignored him as they sailed down the hall, dragging a majority of the grunts along with them.

The grunts eventually landed hard on the floor, while both separated parties of teens grew farther and farther away from one another. They quickly climbed to their feet and looked at both groups. Deciding rapidly, half of the grunts went after the Jens, while the other half went after the others.

Both Jens glanced over their shoulders at the grunts as Jen slowly let them down. They had to make sure the grunts would continue to chase them, or at least a majority of them.

"The others will run into Giovanni and the others. They'll be safe." Jen said under her breath, hoping to reassure herself and her friends.

White nodded. "We just need to lose these guys-"

White was cut off as she and everyone else in the group slammed into a blue force field. They collapsed onto the ground groaning as the grunts quickly caught up to them.

"Master, are you okay?" Both Haunter and Gengar asked in unison.

If they had been in a better situation, both Jen would have chuckled at how both Haunter and Gengar referred to White and her as master instead of by name. However, now they were in trouble. Mewtwo and Mew had found them again…and the grunts were right behind them.

One of the grunts grabbed Jen by the hair and began yanking her to her feet, while another hauled White up over his shoulder.

"Hehe, nice try, but you're not getting away that easily. Not while we have Legendries under our cont-" The grunt was instantly silenced as one of the Mews began kinetically strangling him. He wheezed and struggled for air, but the Mews didn't let him go. Eventually his body went limp and crumpled to the ground.

The others shrunk back in fear before dropping both Jen and White bailing down the hall. They didn't want to risk winding up like their fallen colleague.

Jen and White slowly met terrified gazes before looking up to see Mewtwo standing before them.

Jen grimaced as she looked into his rage-filled eyes. The last time she had seen him (not counting a few minutes ago), he had been trying to protect her, but something seemed different now. "Mewtwo-" She felt her being rise into the air before being violently slammed into the walls.

"JEN!" White gasped as she and all five of their Pokemon tried to grab Jen. Unfortunately, a large body of crimson and gray crashed into her, knocking all of the air out of her lungs. She gritted her teeth and looked up from where she had been knocked over to see Latias hovering about five feet from her.

Ninetails and Gengar leapt in between White and the Eon Legendary and growled. "Stay away from her!"

"White, your purifying gun!" Ninetails barked. She knew the girl wouldn't be able to understand her, but she had to at least try.

Almost as if she did understand, White aimed her gun at Latias. The Legendary hissed at her before vanishing. White and her Pokemon flinched as they scanned the hallway for Latias. "Ninetails, Will-o-wisp. Gengar, dark pulse."

A blue fireball flew form Ninetails' maw, while a string of dark purple circles sailed from Gengar's hands. The air shifted as Latias dodged their attacks.

White's eyes widened as both attacks cruised past their target and shot straight for Jen and her Pokemon. "_Shit! Jen!_"

Jen came to a dead stop as Mewtwo kinetically held her in the way of the oncoming attacks. Time seemed to slow down as Jen, who was shaking and bruised, looked over at the fire and darkness heading her way. She tried to project a force field, but she couldn't concentrate hard enough. She began to shut her eyes, but stopped as she watched Vulpix leap up into the air.

…

…

…

**BOOM!**

Vulpix cried out in pain as she took on the full force of both attacks. Her tiny being crashed onto the ground and rolled to a stop at Jen's suspended feet.

The hall fell silent for what felt like forever. Vulpix lay limp on the floor…unmoving.

Jen's eyes widened as she stared at the little fire fox. Shock filled her being as she quickly regained focus. "V-Vulpix?"

No response.

Haunter tried to rush to his friend's side, but was pinned to the ground as Mew nailed in the back with a fainted Rattata. "Gawh! Vulpix, come on. Get up! You're stronger than this." He choked as he reached a detached hand out to her.

He couldn't reach her.

A tear rolled down Jen's cheek, one of sorrow for Vulpix, but before it could fall onto her Mewtwo wiped it away.

"Mewtwo, no!" Jen screamed as she broke from his hold and grabbed his hand.

Mewtwo lunged for her arm and sunk his teeth deep into her skin. Jen screamed loudly and instinctively tried to back away from him, but the pressure of his bite only increased. Warm, crimson blood began dripping from Mewtwo's mouth. "M-Mewtwo, please let go! It hurts!" She tried to push the command into his mind, but he only growled at her pleas.

Gengar leapt at Mewtwo and body slammed him into the wall.

Jen let out an even louder shriek as she cradled her left arm. When Gengar had tackled Mewtwo back, he had failed to realize that Mewtwo didn't let up enough on his hold of Jen. In other words, Jen had thin, bleeding lines running off of her forearm from where Mewtwo's teeth had been forcefully dragged through her skin.

"Jen?" Her Pokemon gasped.

"I'm…fine." She hissed through clenched teeth, but that was an obvious lie. "Vulpix?"

"I've got her. She's still breathing." White replied. "The gun still isn't working on the Mews. We've got to go."

A hoarse cackle caught both Jens' and their Pokemons' attention. They all looked over to see Giovanni grinning demonically down at them. "It's so good to see you again, Mewthree. And Mewthree? How did this happen?"

The hall was silent once again as the Jens and their Pokemon took in his horrendous appearance.

"Like my new face? I have you to thank for it." The horrific looking man sneered as he gestured to his screwed up face.

Both girls screamed as loudly as they could.

Giovanni, Mew, Mewtwo and all of their Pokemon covered their ears as best they could and grimaced as the girls' screams grew louder and louder. Actually, it was really just Jen's (supersonic) scream that had them all paralyzed.

Using this distraction, White grabbed Rattata and Jen's uninjured arm and ran from the Rocket Leader. Ninetails, Gengar, and Haunter followed close behind them.

Giovanni rubbed his ringin ears and scowled at the fleeing girls. He let a scoff slip from his torn lips. "Mewthree and its other will not disappear again." He looked at Mew, Mewtwo, and Latias, who had reappeared. "Go get them. Kill anyone in your way. In fact, kill the other Mewthree. I just want the original."

The Jens and their Pokemon were still screaming as they bolted down the hallway. They didn't care about running into any grunts, especially the grunts who were chasing them earlier. All they cared about was getting as far from Giovanni's face as possible.

"HIS FACE!" White cried.

"I KNOW!"

"IT'S—AHHH!"

"I KNOW!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOUR ARM!"

"SHUT UP!" Jen growled.

"But Mewtwo—Umph! Jen!" White screamed as she was kinetically dragged backwards. "HELP!"

Jen and their Pokemon spun on their heels and raced after White. She threw a hand out to her alternate and projected a white force field wall behind White. The girl stopped as soon as she hit the wall, but remained pinned.

"They're still trying to pull me back. It hurts, Jen." White cried. "I feel like I'm being crushed!"

"Stay calm, White." Jen urged as she tried to block the Mews' abilities.

No use. Both Mews were using their psychic powers together. Plus…Jen was getting kind of woozy. The loss of blood, plus the running, plus the fading adrenaline rush was now starting to hit her.

"Damn it. Guys, start pulling. I'll try to-" She stopped when she saw Mewtwo standing on the other side of her force field. He scowled and growled at her.

Jen's heart ached as she looked at Mewtwo. There was no recognition of her in his eyes. "What did that monster do to you, Mewtwo?" Jen whispered as she cradled her bloody arm.

Mew, without Jen noticing right away, rammed herself into the force field while inside one of her own, causing Jen's to shatter. White fell backwards, but she didn't slide back like she had been earlier.

"White, run!" Jen barked as she kinetically lifted and shoved White out of the Mews' way. Unfortunately, Mewtwo grabbed her injured arm and squeezed. "AAHHH! Mewtwo!"

White lifted her gun and aimed it at Mewtwo. She pulled back the trigger and held it down, letting the energy fire out multiple times. Still, nothing happened.

"_Why won't this thing work?_" White wondered angrily. Her thoughts turned panicked as she listened to her alternate scream. "I'm sorry, Jen."

She ran towards Jen and Mewtwo and tried to push him away, but Mew, who had been battling their Pokemon again along with Latias, snatched her up into a kinetic grip and squeezed.

It felt like her whole entire being was being crushed by multiple unseen hands. White bit her lip and clenched her fists as she tried hard to keep from screaming.

"Let them go!" Gengar and Haunter roared as they charged Mew and Mewtwo.

No use. They were both thrown backwards as Latias attacked them with dark and fiery claws…shadow claw.

"M-Mew…w-why?" Vulpix cried softly. She had woken up when White had been yanked back by the Mews. "Why?"

Mew narrowed her eyes at the small Pokemon and threw a pink orb of energy at her. Vulpix leapt out of the way, but just barely evading the attack.

"Mew, please don't do this. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done playing this game! I-I want to go home!"

The pink Legendary froze, but only for a moment. A spark of recognization had appeared within her fury-filled eyes, but only for a moment.

"Mew!" Vulpix cried as she felt herself being lifted into the air. "Mew, it's me! Vulpix! Please! Jen, help!"

Jen wanted to help, but her mind was not with her body. Instead, Mewtwo had pulled her into his mind when she had once again attempted to push a command into his subconsciousness.

Within Mewtwo's nightmare

Jen slammed into the body of water that surrounded the island of stone that Mewtwo had once used as his place of meditation. She swam to the surface and looked around the dimly lit cavern. "How did I get here? Mewtwo…what did he do?"

She swam over to the island and climbed up. The stone under her hands felt cool and…real. "_This has to be a dream, but it feels real. Why? I know Mewtwo didn't teleport me. Am I in his head…shit._"

She looked around again and sighed. "_I had to wake Red up from inside of his nightmare. Maybe I need to do the same for Mewtwo? Just wake him from the shadows?...Sounds legit._" Hope rose in Jen's heart as she looked across the body of water to the entrance of the tunnel. "_He should be somewhere in his cave, right?_"

She leapt into the air…but fell straight back into the water. Jen slowly resurfaced and narrowed her eyes into the darkness. She didn't possess her abilities in this nightmare. "Great…"

With no other choice, but to swim, Jen began freestyling her way over to the tunnel. It didn't take her very long to reach the other side, fortunately, but as she looked into the darkness, she could help feel a sense of reluctance to leave the cavern.

"_What if he is heading back here? If this is a nightmare, would that mean that I could get lost within the tunnel? Is Mewtwo lost? What if—No, shut up!_" Jen growled, mentally slapping herself for being scared and doubtful. "Got to find him."

She gathered her courage and took off into the dark and winding route of the tunnel. "Mewtwo! Where are you?"

Following Red, Ash and the others—A few minutes earlier

Ash, Red and the others were still fleeing from the grunts. The group was trying their best to lose the remaining grunts before returning to the lab, but it wasn't easy. Some of the grunts did give up and fall back, but there were still a large handful that stayed on their tail.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash cried as he and the other continued their mad dash away from the grunts.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu cried as he leapt into the air and fired a thunderbolt at the grunts. A good majority of them were hit by the attack and collapsed as the electricity of Pikachu's attack surged through their bodies, but the survivors jumped over their companions and continued their chase after the group.

Lacy and N grimaced as Pikachu leapt back onto Ash's shoulder. It was going to be much harder to lose the grunts than they thought. "Take Amy. I'll slow them down." N commanded as he began handing Amy off to Lacy.

"Nah. Keep going." Lacy smirked as she spun on her heels and sprinted towards the grunts. She tossed Zangoose's Pokeball into the air. "Zangoose, use iron claw!"

Zangoose shot out from his Pokeball and dove into the crowd of grunts with claws bared at the ready. Some of the grunts summoned their Pokemon to fight back, but before they could even throw their Pokeballs, all of the remaining grunts were lifted into the air and pinned against the ceiling.

Lacy and Zangoose stared up at the grunts, puzzled by their sudden fortune. "_Uh…what just happened?_"

"Lacy!"

Lacy and Zangoose looked over at their friends only to see that they were now with Giovanni, but…he had a face. And he was with Mewtwo… "Oh…the rest of the alternates have crossed over. Yay." She chirped as she ran over to rejoin with the group. "Sir, I've got to say you look so much better with a face."

Giovanni frowned and looked at her puzzled. "Beg your pardon?"

The Kanto clones snickered, while Persian shot them each a dark look.

"Didn't think I'd get the chance to see you guys ever again." Ash grinned as he addressed the clones. "Well, technically, this is the first time I've met you guys, but second time I've seen…nevermind. It's good to see you guys again…kind of."

The Kanto clones stared at Ash for a moment before exchanging glances with one another. They remembered him. They definitely remembered him.

"Saur…" Venusaur muttered to the other clones.

"Rrr…" Charizard nodded.

"What are they saying?" Red asked as he signed to his Pokemon.

"They're just saying that Ash is Halfling's cousin, and it's weird seeing him alive again." Blastoise translated. "Why is Red's brother, Ash, dead on your side?"

"And are you really calling Jen Halfling? That's kind of considered rude. She has a name, ya know." Venusaur pointed out. "Try using it once in a while."

"I'm what?" Ash mumbled.

Red looked down at his brother. The younger twin looked pretty pale. "Ash?"

Ash looked over at Mewtwo with confusion in his eyes. "When did I die? How did I die? I-I mean, how did my alternate die? Is Red's alternate still alive? How is he? How's my mom?"

The grey Legendary looked at Ash first without any concern in his eyes before recognition flashed across his expression.

"Mewtwo, what happened to my alternate?" Ash looked at Giovanni as his expression grew hard. "You didn't happen to have any part in my other's end, did you?"

Giovanni sighed. He wasn't going to get used to the hate that the people of this world had for his alternate. "Directly, no. I didn't, but, in a way, I guess you could say I did." He replied as he cast a glance at Mewtwo. "You want to tell him the rest?"

Ash's gaze moved back to Mewtwo. "You…you killed my other? Why? Did he do something to you? If so, then…well it may be a bit late now, but let me apologize for his actions. I know it may not mean a whole lot from me, but-"

"You did nothing." Mewtwo replied curtly.

"So...what happened? Was it an accident? Cuz if it was, then…uh-"

"It wasn't an accident. It was intentional."

The group was silent.

"Where is she?" Mewtwo asked before anyone else had the chance to speak. He had been scanned their faces for Jen or White, but neither one of the girls were with the group of teens.

Red shot N a look before turning back to Mewtwo with a raise brow. "_Feels like déjà vu. Why?_" "Jen and her alternate? Not here. Now about you killing my little brother." He signed angrily.

Red's Pokemon began translating so Mewtwo could understand the mute boy.

"Where is she then?" Mewtwo growled before Red's Pokemon could finish their translation.

Everyone seemed to narrow their eyes at the Legendary.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" N asked. "Are you looking for White? She went off with Jen in the opp—Why are we answering—why are we wasting time with these questions. The gateway is open now, scouts are crossing over. Are the Legendries being taken care of, Giovanni?"

"I believe so. We left a little before most of the scouts moved out. Mere moments after crossing over." He mumbled. "Anyway, they all know their mission, and I assure you, all of the Legendries will be saved, my alternate will be dealt with, and your friends shall be saved."

N nodded gratefully.

"Though I am curious as well. Where did White and Jen go? Colress said that they went after you all." Giovanni added.

"We had to split up." Ash replied as he eyed Mewtwo with a newfound feeling of distrust.

"Did they go after Kenji?"

All heads snapped over to Giovanni. Mewtwo, his clones, and Giovanni had actually left a good few minutes before Libby had told everyone the truth.

"Kenji? Jen told you about Kenji?" Red signed while Ash translated.

A loud shriek sounded from a long ways down the hall.

Mewtwo perked up as he immediately recognized the scream. "Jen." Without another moment of hesitation, he rose into the air and tore off down the hall. The Kanto clones and Emi trailed after him, though, they did seem to purposefully move at a slower pace for the sake of Giovanni and Persian.

"The hall this way is cleared for you. Find your alternates and stay with them." Giovanni ordered as he motioned in the direction of the lab. "And I'm sorry, Ash, for what happened to your alternate."

"But she's our cousin. Both Jens. We should be helping them." Ash snapped.

"And we will, Ash." Lacy stated as Giovanni and Persian ran to catch up with the clones. "We'll find our alternates and restore the Legendries back to their normal selves."

Ash and Red exchanged reluctant glances.

"Does it bother anyone that Mewtwo seemed to care more about Jen, rather than her alternate?" N asked.

"Maybe she's part Mew too and it's kind of like what our Jen has with our world's Mewtwo?" Lacy suggested.

"You didn't hear me right." N muttered. "Jen's alternate goes by White. Jen goes by Jen. Why did that Mewtwo seem to care an awful lot about Jen? Our Jen?"

The group looked in the direction that Mewtwo had disappeared down.

"You don't think…" Ash said before trailing off.

"Can someone let us down now?"

The group looked over and up at the grunts who were all still pinned to the ceiling.

"Please?"

Following Jen—Current time

It had felt like an hour or so of Jen wandering through the dark; tripping and stumbling every so often. She had attempted to use flash earlier, but like her ability to fly, it didn't work. "I feel like a human again…ugh!" She muttered to herself as she kicked the ground. "I wonder what's going on outside of his mind. Mmmm…Mewtwo!" She cried louder, cupping both of her hands to her mouth…as if that would help. "MEWTWO!"

The tunnel remained still and silent.

Jen pursed her lips and looked back down the way she had come. All she could see was darkness. Mewtwo would definitely hear her first before he saw her. She wouldn't stop calling for him. Not even if her voice gave out on her. "MMEEWWTTWWOO!"

She grew silent for a moment as she listened for Mewtwo. A sudden shiver ran down her spine as the quiet dragged on. She hadn't even considered what state he may be in if and when she found him. Would he be his normal self or would he be violent?

Jen didn't really want to think about the answer. Besides, she was completely powerless within his mind. She had nothing to protect herself with while inside this prison. He could just toy or—"I don't want to think about it! I just need to find him and wake him!" Jen snapped.

She gazed into the dark and took a deep breath. Her heart felt like it was about ready to pound out of her chest. "M-MEWTWO!"

Something moved within the darkness.

Jen stiffened as she looked at the being tall silhouette. It stared back at her with harsh, crimson eyes that seemed to burn in the dark.

Jen swallowed and tried to keep her voice stable as she spoke. Unfortunately, her voice cracked with fear. "M-Mewtwo?"

The figure approached her slowly at first, studying her appearance before lunging for her. Jen let out a loud yelp as Mewtwo grabbed her. She tried with all her might to pull away from him, but his hold on her only grew stronger.

He leaned forward and buried his face into her neck, causing the frightened girl to tense up. It was only until she felt the familiar and gentle pressure of his lips on her neck that Jen began to relax. He was kissing her.

Jen smiled as her sight began to cloud with tears. "Mewtwo…" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his forehead.

Mewtwo looked up at her with soft, yet still crimson eyes and crushed her lips with his. There was hungering want in each kiss as he lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his face closer to hers.

"I missed you too, Mewtwo." She grinned in between each kiss. "I miss you."

Mewtwo paused and looked at her with a puzzled expression. He cocked his head to the side before pulling her towards him again and nuzzling her forehead with his. It was almost as if he was saying, 'I'm here. There is no need to miss me.'

"You need to wake up. You're trapped within this nightmare, Mewtwo." Jen said as she placed both hands on either side of his face. "Both you and Mew need to wake up."

Mewtwo kissed her nose in response to the order.

"I didn't want to show you this, Mewtwo, but you're not giving me much of a choice." She pulled back the sleeve of her jacket and gasped as she held her bloodied arm up to her mate.

Mewtwo casually looked down at her arm, but his expression rapidly changed at the sight of her arm. He lightly brushed his fingers over the bite marks and cringed when he heard Jen hiss. Even though they were in his mind, she couldn't keep her mind from believing that it was all just in her head.

Mewtwo looked at her with remorse in his eyes.

"You need to wake up, love. Come back to me. Okay?" Jen asked softly.

The Legendary studied the bite marks again. His features grew hard as his primal instincts to protect his mate began to surface. He glowered into the darkness behind Jen and roared loudly, causing Jen to shudder and hug Mewtwo tightly.

Mewtwo continued to growl into the nothingness, threatening—challenging—the being who hurt Jen.

"Mewtwo, wake up." Jen whispered into his ear.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. There was anger and primal hatred in his stare, but Jen knew that it wasn't directed at her.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped when she felt something pulling her backwards. "Mewtwo."

He felt it too. His embrace constricted around her, but it was no use.

Jen was yanked from his arms and dragged into the darkness. She tried to look back at Mewtwo's fading silhouette, but her vision was instantly filled with a blinding light. She shut her eyes and grimaced as she fell back into someone's arms.

"Jen, open your eyes." White. "Hey, open your eyes."

Jen forced her eyes open ever so slightly, allowing them to adjust to the hallway's light. She blinked a couple times before looking around at White, their Pokemon, and…oh boy, Mewtwo and Giovanni. Both of them were standing in between them and the Mews, who stood ready to attack. Latias, however, was lying beside Ninetails and Gengar…and her normal red and white color had returned. She had been cured! Right?

"Halfing, are you alright?" Emi asked. She was standing over her and White.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Emi. Thanks." Jen said with a reassuring nod.

"Liar." White muttered.

Jen scowled at White. "_Not helping._"

"Dude…" White shook her head and looked back over at Giovanni and Mewtwo.

Jen followed her gaze and grimaced. She couldn't see Mewtwo's expression, but she could definitely sense the anger…no. There was more than just anger radiating off of him. She could sense hatred and bloodlust for her Mewtwo.

"_He won't hurt you ever again, Halfling_." Emi stated boldly. She was glaring at Mew and Mewtwo now.

"_Hurt…Emi, they are consumed in shadows and nightmares. They can't control themselves_."

Mew dove for **Mewtwo** and Giovanni, but **Mewtwo** reacted quickly in response and fired a shadow ball at the smaller Legendary. Mew evaded the attack, letting it blow right past her, and nailed him in the chest.

Mewtwo caught his alternate's attack and hurled it right back at him.

Jen leapt to her feet, but was grabbed by White and shielded by Emi. "Guys!"

Three large bodies charged past them and cancelled the shadow ball with a combination of flamethrower, razor leaf, and hydo blast. Unfortunately, for Mewtwo, they didn't stop there. All three Kanto clones body slammed into Mewtwo and pretty much dog-piled him.

"AHH!" Jen screamed as she watched Mewtwo disappear underneath the clones.

Emi looked over her shoulder at Jen. "Halfling, what's the matter? Did your alternate touch your arm? Shall I make her go away?"

Jen shook her head rapidly. "No. No. Mewtwo!"

**Mewtwo**, who had Mew trapped within a force field, looked over at Jen. "Yes?"

The Kanto clones were suddenly thrown into the air and hurtled into different directions within the hall. All eyes turned towards the seething Legendary. His teeth were bared and his gaze was locked onto Jen and White.

"Mewtwo, please wake up." Jen pleaded softly. "Just wake up."

Emi frowned and glanced over at Jen. "Halfling?"

Mewtwo—Jen's Mewtwo—lunged for Emi with a shadow ball burning in his hand. He looked pissed.

Emi stood her ground protectively in front of both Jen, White and their Pokemon as she waited for the attack. Fortunately, it never came.

Mewtwo collided with a white and blue force field before he could land the attack. Both Jen and **Mewtwo** had projected a field in front of the shadow consumed Legendary. This, however, pissed him off even more. He punched at the force fields and used just about every ability he had against the projections. Neither one gave way.

Emi, White, and their Pokemon still looked very worried, if not frightened, by the sight of Mewtwo. As for Jen, it was downright heartbreaking. She wanted to cry as she watched her teacher and mate attack the shield. "_What did Giovanni do to you, my love?_"

Mewtwo's only response was a dark growl as he pushed a shadow ball into the combined force fields.

Jen slowly walked up from behind Emi and made her way over to Mewtwo. Emi tried to grab Jen's uninjured arm and pull her back behind her, but White forced her hand down while shaking her head. Emi frowned and directed her attention back towards Jen.

The girl was now standing before Mewtwo with nothing, but the thin force fields separating them. She looked into his crimson, hate-filled eyes. Her Mewtwo was in there somewhere, wandering within his own mind. If only she could go back inside and free him, but she could sense her mind being protected by **Mewtwo**, who was now approaching her. "He's trapped within his own mind. Both he and Mew."

**Mewtwo** was scowling at his alternate before gently taking Jen's injured arm into his hands. "I thought I told you to wait." There was a hint of anger and protectiveness in his voice. **Mewtwo** wanted to hurt, or potentially kill, his other for hurting Jen.

"He's not in control of himself, and nor is Mew." Jen protested.

"He still hurt you." **Mewtwo** growled as he lightly brushed his fingers over her covered, old scars.

Jen flinched as she watched him stroke the unseen scars that she had received months ago from Persian. "How did you-?"

The sudden cracking of the force fields drew everyone's attention towards Mewtwo. He launched another shadow ball at the shielding, shattering the light blue projection and tackled **Mewtwo** to the ground.

Jen's eyes widened as she watched her Mewtwo sucker punch and throw **Mewtwo** across the hall. The sudden attack caused a brief hesitation among the group before Emi and the Kanto clones snapped back to their senses and ran to **Mewtwo**'s aid.

"Mewtwo!" Jen cried as she too tried to run to him.

White, Haunter, and Gengar grabbed Jen and yanked her to the side just as Mew, who was released from **Mewtwo**'s bubble force field, shot past her. She spun in the air and darted back for the Jens.

"Mew, stop!" Vulpix cried as she leapt off of Jen's shoulder and into Mew's way. The two Pokemon collided and collapsed to the ground.

Mew quickly recovered and threw Vulpix off of her. She hissed and tried to claw at the little fire fox, but Jen enveloped Vulpix within a force field before she could get hurt. Mew screamed and lunged for White, mistaking her for Jen.

"Mew, freeze!" Giovanni roared as he instinctively grabbed the Legendry's tail.

Mew stopped inches from White and glanced back at Giovanni. Her eyes were narrowed angrily at him, but she didn't attack. Instead, she waited. She was waiting for Giovanni to give her another order!

Giovanni gawked as he, the Jens, and their Pokemon realized what was going on. "Mewtwo,…Mewtwo, cease your fighting!"

Jen's Mewtwo stopped just as quickly as Mew had and glowered at his alternate.

The Kanto clones and Emi helped **Mewtwo** to his feet, but remained standing in between the both of them. They didn't trust Mewtwo—Jen's Mewtwo.

Jen looked over at Giovanni with a growing grin on her face. "Tell them to snap out of it and wake up!"

Both Mews were now glaring at the man. Waiting.

Giovanni glanced at **Mewtwo**, seemingly asking for permission.

"Just do it." **Mewtwo** growled.

The former Rocket Leader nodded. "Mew. Mewtwo. Wake u-"

**BANG!**

Giovanni's hand flew up and clutched his bleeding chest. He looked over his shoulder with struggled movements, only to be faced with himself. His horrific looking alternate.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Giovanni scoffed as he looked upon his bleeding alternate. "So this is why there are two Mewthrees and…two Mewtwos. We have doppelgangers running around base."

"He's got some nerve showing his face all alone like this." Blastoise muttered.

"What face?" Venusaur kidded darkly as he and the others took in Giovanni's distorted face…or whatever was left of it. "Halfling, what happened to-"

Mewtwo roared and nailed the grass type clone with a psybeam.

"Mewtwo, stop it!" Jen cried as she grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Seriously! Snap out of it!"

Mewtwo scowled at her as she tried to push the thought into his mind, this time being much more careful not to get pulled back in…though she kind of wanted to if it would make it easier to free him.

"Ignore her, Mewtwo, and fin-"

"I-Ignore him!" Giovanni growled as he will himself to stand. "D-Don't hurt them."

"What?" Giovanni hissed. "Since when did you become such a pathetic bleeding-heart? Mew. Mewtwo. Kill them already!"

Mew shot for **Mewtwo**, while Mewtwo wrapped his tail around Jen and slammed her into the ground before lifting everyone in the hallway up into the air. Screams filled the hall as Mewtwo ripped through their minds.

The only ones spared were Mew, **Mewtwo**, both Giovannis and Jen.

"You idiot! I also meant my doppelganger! Destroy him as well! He is weak and soft-hearted." Giovanni screamed.

Mewtwo growled at the madman, but obeyed and enveloped Giovanni in a blue aura. The man screamed as his being was slowly crushed.

Jen let a shadow ball form within her hand as she lobbed it at the back of Mewtwo's head. "Hey, Mewtwo!"

The Legendary turned on her as she nailed him in the face. He grimaced and shook the blow off, but he didn't release any of her friends.

"Mewtwo, put them dow-" Jen was cut off as Mewtwo pinned her against the wall and began choking her. "M-M-" "_Mewtwo, let go!_"

He didn't listen to her, though his hold on her did loosen a little.

Jen clawed at his arm as she wheezed for air. She looked up at Mewtwo as her vision began to grow dark and willed her last thoughts into his mind. "_Please, love, wake up! I-I want to say…I love you…and goodbye…one last time._"

Mewtwo flinched and narrowed his eyes at her.

"S-Sorry." Jen choked as she kicked Mewtwo in the stomach with a full blast of kinetic energy.

The Legendary stumbled backwards, finally losing concentration and dropping everyone from his grasp. Mewtwo recovered, but instead of attacking again…he remained motionless as he watched Jen catch her breath.

"Mewtwo, attack-"

"HIM!" Giovanni cried as he pointed towards his evil other before he could finish his command.

Mewtwo launched a psybeam at Giovanni and sent him rocketing backwards. The Rocket Boss slid a good ways down the hall before coming to a dead stop at the other end of the hallway.

Jen cringed at the sight as she swore she saw some smoke rising off of his chest, but inwardly rejoiced over the fact that the demonic man had finally gotten what he deserved. She looked over at Mewtwo and grinned. Unfortunately, she was met with a menacing glare and a violent shove, which sent her crumbling to her feet.

Emi retaliated with a shadow ball that she drilled into Mewtwo's back. The Legendary growled and turned on her, but was quickly met with a full body tackle from both Jen's and White's Pokemon, and even Persian.

"Jen, get up." White cried as she knelt beside Jen with a helping hand extended out to her. "You okay?"

"Sore…very sore. Mewtwo?"

"Don't worry about them right now. Help me with Giovanni."

Jen glanced over at both Mewtwos as White dragged her over to the injured man. Her Mewtwo was pinned to the ground by their Pokemon, while **Mewtwo** was holding and eerily still Mew out in front of him. "_What is he doing?_"

"Halfling, let me heal you." Emi said as she held out a hand to Jen.

Jen shook her head. "I'll live, Emi. Heal Giovanni first. His condition is a bit more critical. Never thought I'd say that. And…call me Jen. Kay?"

Emi hesitated as she looked at Giovanni. The reluctance to heal him was obvious in her eyes.

"Emi, please?"

Emi pursed her lips, but complied to Jen's request. She held a hand out to the bullet wound in Giovanni's chest and focused on sealing it. Ever so slowly, the hole closed and formed a pink scar. "Happy, Halfling?"

"Thank you. Almost. Call me Jen. My friends call me Jen."

"But-"

"Please? Plus…Mewtwo doesn't like hearing others call me Halfling." Jen explained as she looked over at Mewtwo. He had his eyes shut with his head slightly cocked to the side. The others may have somehow knocked him out…for now. "It used to bother me too, but I just got used to everyone calling me it."

"It bothered you?" Emi gasped. "I'm sorry."

"They called you a what?" White hissed.

"White, it's okay. I don't mind it anymore."

"You could have told us to stop earlier." Venusaur pointed out as he and the other two Kanto clones, and **Mewtwo** walked over to the kneeling group.

Jen only managed to give them a weak smile before her sight honed in on Mew, who was hanging limply from **Mewtwo**'s hand. He was carrying her by the scruff of her neck. "Mewtwo, Mew."

**Mewtwo** frowned and knelt beside Jen. "She was trapped within a nightmare. She was in New Island on the day of the storm…battling my alternate."

Jen flinched and looked back at Mew. "Her nightmare was reliving the battle again? Ash said that neither Mew nor Mewtwo came close to winning their battle." Jen stated as she took Mew from **Mewtwo**. "You freed her?"

**Mewtwo** nodded. He looked at her injured arm and scowled. The blood had dried, but the wound that was left behind…**Mewtwo** wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her close as he pressed his lips firmly against her forehead.

"What are you doing?!" Haunter gawked as he yanked **Mewtwo** back.

**Mewtwo** shrugged him off and tried to pull Jen back, but was stopped as a small pressure on his abdomen drew his attention down to Rattata. The rat Pokemon had both of his paws pressed firmly against **Mewtwo**, trying with all of his might to keep the Legendary separated from Jen.

"Leave room for the Rattata!" He cried.

**Mewtwo** narrowed his eyes at Rattata. He was rapidly starting to have second thoughts about letting Jen's Pokemon return with them. Especially if they were going to try and keep him from being with his mate.

"S-She's already taken!" Rattata growled as he tried in vain to keep them apart.

"I know about the human boy-"

"Umm, guys?"

Jen, her Pokemon, and Mewtwo looked down at the little Legendary, who was now stirring in Jen's arms. Her fur was gradually reverting back to its soft, pink look, while her eyes regained their bright, baby-blue color. "Mew." Jen grinned as she hugged Mew.

"Mew!" Vulpix ran up to Jen and leapt onto Jen, Rattata and Mew. She nuzzled her friend as handfuls of tears ran down her cheeks.

Mew smiled sleepily and hugged both Vulpix and Rattata.

Mew's smile grew as she hugged her friends back. "Howlong…was I out? Wha happened?"

Jen flinched. "You don't remember anything?"

Mew shook her head and looked over at **Mewtwo**. "I remember the nightmare, but that's about it. By the way, thanks for getting me out of it. Do you recall anything?"

"Wrong Mewtwo, Mew" Haunter pointed out.

"Huh?" Mew glanced over at Mewtwo, who was lying unconscious behind them. "Two Mewtwos…what? How'd that happen? Jen, did you do—Whoa! Dos Jens!"

Mew rose from Jen's arms and edged closer to White. A giddy grin was plastered on her face. "Hello! Are you part Pokemon too?"

White only responded with a soft smile, but it didn't last as she watched her alternate crawl over to the unconscious Mewtwo.

**Mewtwo** reached a hand out for her to stop her from getting closer to his other.

"Please let go, Mewtwo." Jen ordered softly without looking back at him. "He needs to be freed from his nightmare."

**Mewtwo** ignored her and set her beside her Pokemon. "I will not risk my other hurting you again."

"He won't hurt me if I wake him up." Jen protested. "Please."

**Mewtwo** debated over letting her go. "_She is so keen on saving her teacher that she is overlooking the danger that she is putting herself in._" He turned his gaze over to his other and narrowed his eyes.

"Ugh! You might want to get that looked at, Jen." Mew whispered as she pointed to Jen's injured arm.

"_Not helping, Mew._" Jen muttered as she tried to cover her arm.

White looked at Jen from the corner of her eye and sighed. Gathering every ounce of courage she had, White lowered her head, made sure her jacket, which looked very much like Jen's, hid most of her face and her arm, and walked towards the unconscious Mewtwo.

"Jen."

White tensed up as her sporadic plan played out. **Mewtwo**stood and pulled her into an embrace. He had completely mistaken her for Jen. Good.

"You're stubborn and impatient, my Jen." **Mewtwo** muttered as he kissed her ear.

White shivered, but made sure to keep her eyes averted so **Mewtwo** wouldn't catch on right away. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the clones.

"Uh…Mewtwo?" Blastoise mumbled.

"That's not Halfling—eh, Jen." Charizard added with a snicker.

Venusaur released two long vines from his back and grabbed Jen, who had slipped past Mewtwo, and was now in front of her Mewtwo.

"No. No! No! Let go, Venusaur!" She cried as she willed the grass type clone to release her.

The vines retreated into Venusaur's back, allowing Jen to finish walking over to her Mewtwo. She slowed to a stop and knelt beside him. She was within inches of the sleeping Legendary now. "Mewtwo…"

**Mewtwo** released White, who was too distracted by her alternate to be scared of the Legendry's closeness, and moved towards Jen and his alternate. Nothing was happening now, but if Mewtwo suddenly attacked Jen, he would be quick to protect her…by ending his other.

Jen slowly began stroking Mewtwo's fur, running her fingers lightly over his head. "_Mewtwo, come back to me. Please, I need you to wake up. Wake up and come back to me. I love you and I need you back._"

"Jen." **Mewtwo** said firmly. He was growing uneasy with her being so close to his alternate.

"Not yet. Please give me another mi-"

Mewtwo grabbed Jen's hand, causing her to yelp quietly. His crimson eyes were open and staring directly at her as he crawled to his knees. Jen didn't move as he moved her hand down to his cheek.

The hallway remained silent as Mewtwo closed his eyes and leaned into Jen's hand. Jen watched both curiously and excitedly as Mewtwo nuzzled her hand.

"M-Mewtwo?" Jen called out gently.

He opened his eyes again. The harsh crimson color was slowly fading away as his eyes regained their vibrant purple color. "Jen."

Jen just about screamed with joy as she fell into his arms and hugged him. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she tightened her embrace around him, and showered him with kisses. "I missed you. I missed you so much, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo held her shaking being closer and nuzzled her face. "I missed you too, Jen. I'm

so sor-"

Jen silenced him as she crushed his lips with hers. She didn't want apologies. She wanted him and she wanted out of the base.

"Halfling?" One of the clones gawked.

Jen heard Mewtwo growl at the sound of her nickname. She placed a hand on the side of his face and gave him a small smile. "It's okay. It doesn't bother me any-!"

Jen gasped as she felt someone lift her up and yank her backwards. She instinctively reached out for Mewtwo while fighting to free herself, but her attempts were in vain.

A gray arm wrapped around her waist, holding her firm and close to the tall Legendary. Jen slowly looked up at **Mewtwo** to see anger, betrayal, and jealousy in his eyes. He leaned forward and hissed into her ear. "There never was a human boy, was there, my little liar?"

Jen was too frightened to answer. She had been awaiting this moment for days, but now that it had finally come out and **Mewtwo** knew the truth…she still wished that he didn't know.

"Jen,…Kenji?" Giovanni mumbled with a stunned expression. There was realization in his voice, but, unlike Mewtwo, he sounded more disappointed and stunned.

"He is Kenji, sir." White explained. "Kenji is just a mind projection."

Giovanni looked from White to Jen, and then back to White. "When did…How long have you known that?"

"I told her earlier." Jen replied softly. She looked over at Mewtwo, who was struggling to climb to his feet. The sight of him fighting to stand and fall was heartbreaking for Jen. She tried to run to his side and help him, but **Mewtwo** held her firmly. "Mewtwo, please let me go."

**Mewtwo** only growled in response. He was too furious to release her, let alone form a clear sentence, and the more she pulled away from him to get closer to his other, the angrier he got. He—his alternate—had hurt and almost killed Jen and her friends, and yet she still chose his other. **Mewtwo** didn't know what pissed him off more; the fact that he was just now finding out the truth (even though he came close earlier) or the fact that he was competing for his Jen's heart and losing…against himself!

However, there was a silver lining to his situation. His alternate, like Mew and Latias, was weak and vulnerable. Cutting him down would be easy. All he had to do was have his clones keep everyone back as he ended the life of his alternate…his rival.

Jen—**his** mate—would be furious with him and heartbroken for what he was going to do, but that could be fixed. He would make her forget. He would make her forget about the pain and anger that she would be experiencing in a few minutes. She would forget about this world and become his and his alone.

"Mewtwo, let her go."

The grey Legendary scowled at Giovanni from the corner of his eye. Once again, the human who had used and betrayed him was trying to persuade him from keeping his mate. A deep and threatening growl escaped him as he instinctively pulled Jen close to his chest.

A light tap on his shoulder pulled his attention towards the small, pink Legendary that he had been cloned from years ago. "This is a bit weird…Uh, can you please let Jen go? We appreciate the help and all, especially from you, and, oddly enough, Giovanni, but-" The familiar sight of the clones caused Mew to trail off and lose her train of thought. She eyed each of the Kanto clones before looking over at Emi. "Are you all clones? I don't remember you."

"Huh?" Emi gave Mew a confused look as the pink Legendary drifted towards her.

"Release Jen." Haunter ordered as he once again attempted to separate Jen and **Mewtwo**. His attempts, though, were futile.

"Let. Go." **Mewtwo** hissed. He wasn't going to give Jen up that easily.

"J-Jen."

Everyone looked over to see Mewtwo on his feet, reaching out for Jen. It looked like he was moments away from fainting. Perhaps it took larger Legendries longer to recover from the shadow effects, while for smaller ones, like Mew, it only took minutes?

Jen once again tried freeing herself, but **Mewtwo** made sure she didn't get away.

"Mewtwo, what do you want us to do with Giovanni?" Blastoise asked.

Persian flinched and eyed the clones cautiously.

"That Giovanni." Blastoise clarified as he pointed to the Giovanni, who was still laying a ways down the hall. "It doesn't look like he is moving…or breathing."

Both Mewtwos looked over at the fallen Rocket Boss. The cruel and deformed man hadn't moved since Mewtwo shot him with his psybeam.

Persian looked up at Giovanni and bumped his leg nervously. "I don't think you're going to want to watch this, Giovanni. Something tells me things are going to turn very…grim for your alternate."

Giovanni, even though he couldn't understand his furry friend, caught onto what Persian was trying to get him to do. "I can handle seeing whatever they are going to do to my alternate, my friend. We're going to stay."

"Leave." **Mewtwo** hissed.

The angry and dark tone in his voice caused everyone's blood to run cold. There was absolutely no kindness or signs of any mercy in his voice.

Giovanni shook off his fright and gathered his courage before addressing **Mewtwo**. "Why? I can handle whatever-"

"I said LEAVE!" **Mewtwo** roared. "ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone, even the clones, cringed in fear and instinctively, though also obediently as **Mewtwo** willed them all to obey, bolted a good few hundred meters down the hall before stopping. However, the only ones who didn't run, or rather couldn't, were Mewtwo, the cruel Giovanni, and Jen. The terrified girl was still trapped within **Mewtwo**'s arms. He didn't want her to leave. Her friends and Pokemon may try to hide or escape with her if she left with them.

As for Latias, she had been carried away by Ninetails, Gengar and Haunter.

He waited until he was sure the others were far enough away before eventually releasing her, but Jen didn't run…or move. She was too frozen with fear, so instead, she stood motionless as **Mewtwo** passed his fallen and semi-conscious other and approached Giovanni.

The man was spraled out on the ground. A large amount of skin on his chest was missing from Mewtwo's earlier attack. It wouldn't surprise him if the 'man' was already dead. In fact, **Mewtwo** hoped he was. That would give him the excuse of letting out all of his rage on his alternate. To kill him and claim Jen.

A rough and choked cough drew **Mewtwo** from his thoughts. "Hehe…*cough* h-hello…old friend." Giovanni wheezed. "A-Are you going…to kill me now? *Cough!*"

**Mewtw**o had to admit, he was pretty stunned to see the demonic man still breathing, but his facial features didn't change. Nor did his anger dwindle. He raised a hand to the fallen man, ready to murder him. No, to rid this world of him.

"_If don't get rid of him, then he would—No, I refuse to have my alternate live as Giovanni's possession. Besides, they will both die today!_"

Giovanni tried to climb to his feet, but the open wound in his chest grew too much for him to bear. He laid back onto his back, grimacing in pain.

**Mewtwo** closed his hand into a tight fist, snapping both of Giovanni's legs. The Boss groaned as he forced himself to keep from screaming. **Mewtwo** only smirked at the 'man's' pain. He was just getting started.

He waved both hands over Giovanni and listened as the Rocket Leader's rib bones cracked and broke.

The slower and more agonizing **Mewtwo** could make it, the better he felt. Funny thing was, this Giovanni never directly did anything to him…but he did hurt Jen, right? "_That's the only reason I need._"

Giovanni's breathing became more choked and violent as it grew harder for him to take in any oxygen. Blood was now filling his lungs.

"Get up!" **Mewtwo** barked.

Giovanni groaned loudly as his body obeyed Mewtwo's command. His broken legs were shaking as he stood before **Mewtwo**. "H-How? I'm still *GAWK* I-I'm still wearing the…" He couldn't finish without running out of breath, but **Mewtwo** knew what he was referring to.

"You had your bands built to protect you from my other. Those in my world have been using those same bands against me for years. They have grown useless against my power." **Mewtwo** growled. "Now-"

Neither Jen nor Mewtwo heard what **Mewtwo** had commanded Giovanni to do, but what they saw next chilled them to their cores. Giovanni reached up and began clawing at his exposed chest, tearing through flesh and muscle.

Jen wanted to close her eyes or look away, but for some reason she couldn't. She wouldn't be able to shut out the sound of tearing gore or Giovanni's cries of agony anyway. In fact, closing her eyes may actually make it worse for her.

Giovanni's hands were shaking as his blood slick fingers and pus covered nails dug deeper into his chest. Soon enough, he was starting to pull away bone…broken rib bones.

"M-Mew-two…" Jen felt absolutely sick to her stomach. Unfortunately, she didn't speak loud enough for either Mewtwo to hear.

Giovanni's cries of pain dulled to harsh wheezing as…

Jen's stomach churned as she and Mewtwo watched Giovanni dig into his open chest and pull out his still beating heart. With one psychically willed yank, Giovanni ripped his own heart out. He seized for a moment before looking over at **Mewtwo**. "W-Well…played…old fr-" He dropped to the ground before he could finish speaking. He was finally dead.

The hall was dead silent as **Mewtwo**made his way back over to Jen. She had a hand over her gapping mouth, while her uninjured at was clutched protectively against her chest. She was shuddering again as **Mewtwo** stood in front of her. There was still a lot of anger in his eyes, but it had lessened after dealing with Giovanni. "Jen."

Jen flinched and shut her eyes as he spoke her name. She heard him sigh as he tried to steady and calm his voice. Two arms wrapped around her being and held her close. She felt the familiar and loving pressure of his lips on her forehead before hearing him speak in a softer and quieter tone. "I've missed you, Jen."

Jen slowly looked up to see her Mewtwo hugging and kissing her. Her fears dwindled away as she leaned into his warm embrace. "I'm so sorry, Mewtwo."

"Sorry? Why? You don't need to be-"

"Please don't hurt him." Jen begged when she noticed the menacing glare that **Mewtwo** was giving his alternate. He was fuming as the rage had returned to his eyes. "I-"

"What?" Mewtwo asked curtly. His embrace around Jen became more protective upon seeing his infuriated other. He had seen Giovanni standing beside his other earlier, but he had also seen how the man was different from the late Giovanni from this world. Plus, he vaguely remembered Jen telling him that the Giovanni she had met in the other world was completely changed for the better. As for his alternate…he was not going to take any chances.

"_Mewtwo, you know I love you, right?_" Jen asked.

"_Huh? Yes. And I love you, Jen. What's-_"

"_What I've done, I've done because I love you and I want to protect you. I love you more than you know, Mewtwo. Never forget that._" Jen sobbed as she kissed him on the lips…for the last time.

"Jen, what's-?"

Jen reluctantly let Mewtwo go and walked with her head down over to **Mewtwo**. She slowly peeked up at him to see the anger still burning in his eyes. Kissing Mewtwo on the lips was probably not the wisest idea at the moment, but she had to let him know that she still loved him.

"What did you do to her?!" Mewtwo hissed as he stormed over to his other. His strength was returning as adrenaline rushed through him. A blue force field suddenly materialized before him, cutting him off from Jen and **Mewtwo**.

"I did nothing." **Mewtwo** spit. "I have been protecting and caring for her. You, on the other hand, shouldn't be allowed anywhere near her."

"And why's that?" Mewtwo growled from the other side of the force field.

"Show him, my Jen." **Mewtwo**ordered with a softer tone in his voice. He was still mad, but he didn't want to see Jen looking so terrified.

Mewtwo raised a brow at his alternate. Had he heard him right? Did he really call Jen **his** Jen?

Jen looked up at him, temporarily confused, but her look of puzzlement was rapidly replaced with shock as she tried to hide her injured arm. "He didn't—He wasn't himself. He was under Giovanni's control when-"

**Mewtwo** wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "He needs to know what he did to you, my love."

"Let her go!" An angry thud pulled their attention over to Mewtwo, who was glaring menacingly at his other. "What did you just call her?!"

"I called my beautiful mate my love." **Mewtwo** replied smugly as he caressed Jen's cheek. He was starting to enjoy pissing his other off. Their battle later would be much more interesting if his rival was angrier and blood-lustful, rather than half awake.

"Mate?!" Mewtwo looked to Jen for clarification. "Jen?"

**Mewtw**o smirked. He had struck a deep nerve in his other. "She willingly agreed to stay and be mine."

"Jen…you didn't…"

"I needed help saving you and the others. His only condition was for me to stay." Jen explained.

Mewtwo was silent as he took in this information. "Why would you give yourself up to him?"

"Because I love you, and you know that I would do anything to save you!"

The hall grew silent as a very small smile tugged at the corner of Mewtwo's mouth.

"She may love you, but know that she also loves me as well. The only difference between you and I is that she is now mine." **Mewtwo** said coolly as he kissed Jen on the neck. This caused her to squirm and giggle as he tickled her neck.

"STAPH!" She cried as she attempted to push him away. This wasn't the time for games, but, to be honest, if they were all in a different situation, Jen would have admitted that she liked what he was doing.

"Let her go!" Mewtwo barked as he attempted to break the force field.

"I'm not hurting her. Not like you did."

Mewtwo frowned. He didn't remember biting Jen.

"Show him, my Jen." **Mewtwo** repeated softly as he gently took hold of Jen's blood coated arm.

"Mewtwo, please don't. It's not even that bad. I'm alright." Jen protested.

"Jen,-Umph!" **Mewtwo** was immediately cut off as Mewtwo smashed through his force field and hurled his other down the hall. **Mewtwo** bounced and skidded over the floor before stopping himself.

Jen looked from Mewtwo to Mewtwo with complete and utter shock on her face. "…Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo cupped her face with both of his hands. "I will not let him take you. I don't care what deal you may have made with him, you are my Jen and I love you. I will not let him have you."

Jen's heart sank as he spoke these words. She wanted to say something back to him, but he quickly kissed her before turning on his alternate for a battle.

He charged his other, who was back in the air and charging as well. It only took a second to reach one another.

The collision was deafening as a powerful burst of energy ripped apart the walls and cracked both the ceiling and floor. Jen cringed, knowing full well that this was a battle that wouldn't end until one of them was dead.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!_" Jen cried as she tried to run after the two Mewtwos. She leapt into the air and flew after them, but the two brawling Legendries were moving farther and faster away from her. They did leave a huge trail of debris in their wake. "Mewtwo, stop!"

Neither Mewtwo heard her as they both disappeared through the ceiling, chasing after one another with shadow balls, psybeams, and psyshocks.

"Damn it!" Jen growled as she chased after them. She dove through the hole that they had flown through, but she didn't see any of the Mewtwos. She did see a ton of stunned and confused grunts and scouts spraled out within the hall. Some of them were on the ground unconscious or pressed up against the wall for their own safety. All of the grunts seemed to be bound with their hands zip tied around their backs.

"Jen, what the Hell happened? And when were you going to tell us that you and Mewtwo were a thing?" Ty cried. He, Clara, and Lacy were hauling themselves up off of the ground along with their Pokemon.

"Eh…I can explain…later. Which way did they go?" Jen asked, hoping to change the subject.

She was answered with a loud explosion that came from a long ways down the hall. Jen tore after it, leaving Ty and the others behind. She could hear her friends chasing after her, but she couldn't wait up for them. She had to stop both Mewtwos from fighting…and potentially killing each other.

She grimaced at the thought, banishing it to the back of her mind as she soared faster past groups of bound grunts and stunned scouts. She was slowly catching up with the Mewtwos…or so she hoped.

Following the Mewtwos

Mewtwo was using every ounce of his psychic power to beat his alternate. He had to win. He had to defeat his other. If he failed or fell to his other, it would be the end. He knew full well from how his other was fighting that only one of them would survive to see the next day, and he was fine with that. As long as Jen stayed with him in this world, he would fight to his last breath.

Mewtwo launched a shadow ball at **Mewtwo**, who deflected the attack into the nearby wall. In retaliation, **Mewtwo** rushed his alternate and tackled him, throwing both of them through the wall and into the open hanger. Multiple grunts and scouts halted their battles as the two Legendries plowed through them.

Neither Mewtwo seemed to pay them any mind as their battle quickly took to the air once more. There would be no lull or moment of rest for either one of them.

All the humans and their Pokemon stood stock-still as they watched in awe as the battle raged on above them. Each hit and blow carried out a force that ricocheted throughout the whole entire hanger, causing everything to shake and vibrate.

**Mewtwo** let a shadow ball materialize within his hands, while Mewtwo lunged for him with a shadow ball in his hand as well. Both slammed into each other and buried the dark attacks into each other.

**Mewtwo** was thrown backwards into the air, while Mewtwo crashed into a fleeing group of humans. **Mewtwo** recovered as hastily as he could and glowered down at his weakened other. A smirk crossed his face as he held a hand out, ready to stop his other's heart once and for all.

Mewtwo's eyes shot open as he felt a kinetic grip seized his heart. He clenched at his chest, but that did him no good. He had to do something quick before **Mewtwo** crushed his heart.

His heart began to beat faster as **Mewtwo**'s hold constricted against it. He gritted his teeth and dove into his other's mind, tearing apart his thoughts.

The hold on his heart eased up almost instantly, but Mewtwo didn't let up as he continued ripping through his other's mind. Unfortunately, **Mewtwo** shoved him out of his mind before Mewtwo could do any serious damage.

He scowled at his other on the ground, furious that his attempt to kill Mewtwo had been unsuccessful. A blue aura surrounded **Mewtwo**and Mewtwo climbed to his feet. He wasn't going to fail this time. **Mewtwo** bolted towards his other, ready to blast right through him.

Mewtwo prepared for the attack and stood defensively against his other as a blue aura enveloped him as well.

**Mewtwo** slammed into his more exhausted self, but not without receiving a fist to the face. The attack from both Mewtwos released another powerful burst, which sent just about all the humans and Pokemon flying backwards.

**Mewtwo** slid backwards and rubbed his sore jaw as Metwo struggled to stay on his feet. "You're not looking so good." **Mewtwo** jeered.

Mewtwo glared at his other. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he was running on fading adrenaline and pure will power now. He needed to defeat his other before he collapsed, which could be at any minute now.

"You should really stay down." **Mewtwo** growled as he kinetically slammed Mewtwo into the ground with a sickening thud.

Mewtwo groaned and grimaced as he tried to fight against Mewtwo's psychic power. It would have been much easier if he wasn't still so drained. In fact, they could have been equally matched if he had had a little longer to recover from the Snag Machine and Darkrai's powers.

**Mewtwo** approached Mewtwo with a sinister grin on his face. He could feel his alternate fighting against him, but he was too weak and tiring quickly. Only a few more moments and then Mewtwo wouldn't even have the strength to stay awake. A dark shadow ball materialized within his hand as he edged closer and closer to his downed other.

Mewtwo glared at him through heavy lids. "Kill me…and she'll never forgive you."

**Mewtwo**'s grin faltered, but it didn't disappear as he towered over his faint other. "I can change that." He raised his hand and—

"MEWTWO, STOP!" Jen screamed as she skidded in front of him, blocking **Mewtwo** from landing the final blow upon Mewtwo.

Both Mewtwos looked at the girl, who stood firmly in front of **Mewtwo** with anger and fear in her eyes. Mewtwo breathed a silent sigh of relief as his alternate addressed her. "Jen, you need to get out of the way."

"I'm not moving until I know you two will cease with your fighting. This is stupid! You two shouldn't be fighting one another. You guys are-"

"I already told you before, my Jen, you are mine and I am not going to share you with him." **Mewtwo** hissed as he looked over at his now passed out other. His body had dragged him into sleep not soon after Jen had arrived.

"There is no need for you two to fight. And there is certainly no reason for you to try and kill each other!" Jen growled. Her fury was overpowering her fear now. "Kill him and you break your side of our deal."

Mewtwo blinked and looked over at Jen.

"You promised that you would help save all of my friends." She pointed out, her anger not fading.

"And saved they are-"

"But they're not all out of the base. They're not completely saved. Ergo, you kill Mewtwo here, one, deal's broken and I stay, and two, I will never forgive you." Jen hissed.

**Mewtwo** stared at her as the shadow ball vanished from his hand. "Very well."

Jen released a heavy sigh of relief and knelt down to help Mewtwo up. It wasn't easy. She was small compared to him and the fact that he was completely conked out didn't help either.

A blue aura engulfed Mewtwo's being. Jen's head swirled over to **Mewtwo**, a warning gleam in her eyes.

"Don't worry, my Jen. You just looked like you needed some help." He responded as he lifted his other into the air. "Shall we take him to the surface?"

"Back to the lab would be better. Thanks." She replied in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Not to the surface?"

"He'll be with the others…they can take him to the surface. I just want to be able to say goodbye to everyone…I guess." Jen mumbled as she began heading back towards the lab.

"But wouldn't that break our deal? You wanted them out of the base to be considered saved, right?" **Mewtwo** was actually getting very confused now on the terms of Jen's conditions.

"They'll all be completely saved once they get to the surface, which they can do on their own now that Giovanni is dead and pretty much all of the grunt I have seen are either unconscious or bound. I trust the scouts to cure the rest of my friends, which I'd kind of like to see before we leave."

"So…what's wrong with us just leaving him-?"

"I don't want you finding some stupid, shitty loophole to kill Mewtwo!" Jen snapped. "I don't want you two hurting or killing each other. Got it? I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you earlier about him, though I did when you were drunk, but you were completely out of it-Just don't, okay?"

**Mewtwo** nodded and pulled her close. "I promise, I won't."

"And what about the others? Emi and the Kanto clones?"

"None of them will lay a finger or a claw on him or any of your friends. I promise." **Mewtwo** replied as he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Jen."

Jen slowly looked up at him, the anger in her eyes was replaced with a hint of remorse and exhaustion. "I…love you too, Mewtwo."

A little while later

Jen was watching as all of the restored Legendries flew and or ran from the open hanger into the bright, blue sky above. They were finally free from Team Rocket…Speaking of which, Libby and Lacy had called their squad to come and collect all of the captured Team grunts and elites in the base.

They had arrived only a few minutes after being called and had already managed to send away more than half of the Team members in the base. Some fled while the scouts were storming the base, while the others weren't as fortunate.

"This is probably the largest arrest we've ever made in the history of our organization." A lean and green-haired woman commented as she watched some of her associates escort a group of handcuffed grunts away.

Jen narrowed her eyes at the woman. She looked awfully familiar. "_Where have I seen her before?_"

"Are we good, or are we good?" Lacy grinned at the woman as she wrapped an arm around Libby's shoulder.

The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes at the girl before giving her a smirk. "Don't get too cocky, Lacy. Remember, one day you're going to be the head of this organization and you need to keep to the Jenny family name."

"What?" Jen asked, perking up at the sound of Lacy's last name.

Libby looked over at her sister and winked playfully at her.

"I still have plenty of time, mom." Lacy snickered.

"Mom?"

"You're…a Jenny?"

Jen and the others looked over to see Clara and Ty (from Jen's world) being escorted past them. They looked like they had gone through quite a lot, though they must have been hiding from the shadow-consumed Legendries that they had been trapped with.

"Agent Lacy Jenny, daughter of Officer Jenny of the Kalos region, at you service!" Lacy chirped, giving her old companions a mock bow.

Jen looked over at Libby with wide eyes as the bewildered and stunned Ty and Clara were led away to the surface. "Did ya see that coming, lil sis?" Libby giggled.

"What?"

Libby cackled and gave her sister a hug. "It's okay. It came as a shock to me too. We both can be pretty slow at times, but that's okay. Oh, did you see dad? Of course you saw dad, you were with him for a couple days already. Jackass. Didn't even bother to tell me that you were with him."

Jen smiled weakly at her sister. "Did you get to see him? Did he cross over too?"

"Duh he crossed over! Didn't get to see him when he did, but—Ooh, there he is with our alts! Can we go see him? Please? Screw it. Come on!" Libby cackled as she dragged her sister by the hand over to the others, though she was still limping as she walked. "DADDY!"

John looked over at his two alternate daughters and smiled at them. He opened his arms to them to which Libby immediately fell into them. There was no way she was going to pass up a chance to hug her father again.

Jen smiled as she saw a small tear escape Libby's eye. She then leaned into both Libby and her alternate dad and hugged them both. She needed to hug them at least one more time before…well…later.

"Hey…" White said as she nudged Jen in the arm.

"Hey." Jen nodded as she took a step back from her sister and dad. "Sorry about earlier."

"Why are you apologizing? We were the ones who ran." White muttered.

"I would have run too if I wasn't being held back. Plus, you got Latias, Mew and my Pokemon back to the lab. So, thanks for that." Jen smiled as she caught sight of her Pokemon running over to her with Mew and Latias, who had the Soul Dew around her neck once more.

They all tackled her into a large group hug.

"Can we leave now? I know Mewtwo is still out, but we can carry him. He's not really missing much right now." Mew giggled.

Jen bit her lip and looked down. Rattata and Vulpix were looking back up at her with contentment in their eyes. They all seemed so happy to be back together. "…"

"Jen?" Haunter asked as he tried to get a better view of her expression. "Is something wrong? I can go wake up Mewtwo and get Red and everyone else. We'll be gone from this place within minutes. Ten tops."

Their concern was heartwarming, but… "I…made a promise."

"What promise?" Rattata asked.

White, Black, and John looked at her with growing concern in their expressions. They knew exactly what she was talking about. White slowly began shaking her head, but she knew that arguing with Jen wasn't going to work.

She looked up and saw Mewtwo standing a little ways away, waiting for her. It was time to go. She could say her goodbyes to Red and Ash, who were in the lab with Sabrina and some of the scouts who were now leaving. The mission was coming to an end and just about everyone was heading back.

"I…I'm…sorry."

"Jen, you're not leaving are you?" Vulpix asked quickly. "You're a part of our family! You can't leave! Don't leave us, please!"

Jen hugged her friends closer to her. She didn't want to leave them, nor did she want to leave Mewtwo, especially while he was out cold. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair, but she had a deal—a promise—to honor. "You all are my family."

Mew looked at her with sad eyes. "Are you leaving because of the other Mewtwo? Do…Do you not love our Mewtwo anymore?"

Jen's head shot up. There was anger is her teary eyes. "No. That will **never** be the reason."

Mew cocked her head to the side as Jen showed her the memory of the deal she made with Mewtwo. Her eyes widened as her shoulders sagged. "Oh…no, Jen. No! Does Mewtwo-?"

Jen nodded.

"But you're not going to say-?"

"If I have to say goodbye to him…I won't be able to leave." She said as she bit back her tears.

"SOMEONE GO WAKE UP MEWTWO!" Vulpix screamed as she, Rattata, Haunter, Ninetails, Gengar, Mew, and Latias bolted from her arm and tore off down towards the lab. White, upon seeing her Pokemon disappear with Jen's Pokemon, chased after them, followed by a confused Libby and Black.

Jen blinked and looked over at Mewtwo. He was watching the group of Pokemon sprint down the hall. She sighed heavily and walked over to his side.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Jen nodded slowly.

He pulled her close and teleported them back into the lab.

Jen looked around before looking back up at Mewtwo. She hadn't been expecting him to teleport them, but she figured he wanted to leave soon…

The lab was almost empty with the exception of a few straggling scouts and their Pokemon. She sighed and let her gaze drift around the lab.

Both Reds were sitting with Ash, probably trying to catch up with him on a lot of things they had missed with each other over the past few years. It had almost been a few decade since White's Red had last seen Ash.

"_I wish I had seen their reunion, but seeing this is good enough._" Jen thought to herself as her eyes continued to scan the lab.

N was standing with his alternate and Ghetsis, and he was smiling. For once in a very long time, Ghetsis was treating N like a son again. He placed a hand on both Ns' shoulders before hugging both of them.

A hint of a smile crossed Jen's face, but it slowly faded as her gaze fall upon Mewtwo, who was resting where Sabrina had been earlier. Once again she was leaving him…in a lab, but this time…there would be no chance she would ever be able to return to him.

"Thank you again for your help, Colress." Giovanni said as he thanked the blonde haired man.

Colress gave him a slight nodded. He wasn't trying to be rude to the former Rocket Boss. He was still just very uneasy around Giovanni, although, he was slowly starting to warm up to the kinder man. "You're welcome."

Giovanni smiled at Colress before looking over at Jen and Mewtwo. His smile slowly vanished. He had tried to change the Legendry's mind, but that had been useless. Now…the poor girl was being taken away from the Legendary that she had fallen in love with and he couldn't do a thing about it. "_I'm sorry, Jen._"

"Are you ready, Jen?" Mewtwo asked. He could hear her friends approaching the lab.

Jen continued to stare at her Mewtwo before reluctantly prying her eyes off him. She faced the gateway and sighed.


	46. Promise Kept

Jen began walking towards the gateway when Mewtwo suddenly stopped her. She looked up at him with curiosity and hope in her eyes. "…"

"Leave your gem." Mewtwo ordered.

Jen had almost forgotten about it. She felt the lump it formed in her pocket and grimaced as the hope in her eyes faded. She didn't want to leave it behind, but…if she kept it, she would only be reminded, and even tempted to return to her home.

Reluctantly, she slipped her hand into her pocket and fished the gem out. It dangled by the thin string and sparkled in the air. "…"

"My dear, are you alright? You…you don't look very happy. Are you not glad that this is finally over with? That Giovanni…er, our Giovanni is gone?" Colress asked as he moved away from his controls.

"My dear?" Mewtwo repeated with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Colress looked at Mewtwo with a hint of uneasiness in his eyes. "It's just a nickname I have for her. Nothing more, nothing less."

Mewtwo glowered at Colress, while Jen approached Mewtwo, who was still lying unconsciously on the lab table. He wouldn't know that she had left until well after the gateway was closed. She placed the gem in Mewtwo's hand and closed his fingers around it.

She stroked the fur on top of Mewtwo's head and planted a light kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye, Mewtwo…_I love you._" Jen whispered before standing up and turning towards Mewtwo, who was standing over the gateway's controls, and the gateway.

Giovanni and the remaining scouts, with the exception of Black, White, and John, had crossed back over to their world, and were now waiting for them to cross over as well. Though, Giovanni eyed Mewtwo cautiously as he examined Colress's control panel. "What are you doing?"

Mewtwo ignored the man's question as he proceeded to do something to the controls.

"Jen! Stop!"

Jen looked towards the open door and saw her friends and alternate running towards the lab. Her shoulders sagged, while her heart raced with hope. Could they stop her from crossing over with Mewtwo and his clones? She was starting to hope that they would—could.

Mewtwo looked over his shoulder at the approaching Pokemon and humans and grimaced. He sighed and projected a force field within the doorway, halting the group before they could enter. However, the humans and their Pokemon were now missing.

"White?!" Jen gasped when she noticed that her alternate was missing. "Mewtwo, where's White and Black?"

Mewtwo motioned towards the gateway.

Jen glanced inside to see White, Black, John, and their Pokemon standing amongst the group of scouts. White and Black looked back at the gateway and sprinted for the opening. Their attempts to cross back over were in vain as the gateway switched to a different location.

New Island.

Jen grimaced. The idea of leaving forever was officially settling in, causing Jen to feel almost sick. "_I don't want to go._"

Her Pokemon, Mew, and Latias were now calling out to her loudly, begging her to stay. Mew even began morphing into different Pokemon and Legendries as she tried to penetrate the force field.

Jen looked over her shoulder at them with a look of remorse in her eyes. She tried to take a step towards them, but Mewtwo placed an arm around her and ushered the girl through the gateway.

"My dear? Why are you—Jen, wait a second!" Colress cried, but both Mewtwo and Jen had already crossed over to the other side. He tried to step through, but Emi glided past him and gave him a warning glare as the Kanto clones followed after her.

"Jen?!" Ash and Red cried/signed.

Jen forced herself to look away as she heard her friends continue to call out to her. The only thing keeping her from sprinting back through the gateway was the unfinished deal—the promise that she had made to Mewtwo.

"Jen!"

Jen's head snapped up to see Mewtwo jumping down from the lab table and bolting towards the gateway. Unfortunately, he was stopped by another force field that completely covered the gateway, but that didn't mean he would give up on her.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as Mewtwo telepathically fought with his alternate to break his connection on the force field. She even found herself walking back towards the gateway, gaining speed with each step. "Mewtwo."

Two grey arms wrapped around her, making sure she couldn't get any closer. Mewtwo glowered at his alternate and pounded on the force field with as much kinetic energy as he could muster. But…something seemed…off.

Mewtwo slowly ceased his attacks on the blue, transparent shielding and frowned, almost like he couldn't recall what he was doing in the first place. He narrowed his eyes at the force field and then at the clones and his alternate before finally letting his gaze land on Jen.

There was no recognition in his eyes.

He took a step back from the gateway and looked around the lab quizzedly.

"M-Mewtwo?" Jen choked.

The grey Legendary didn't respond, let alone give her a second glance. His memories of her were completely wiped away. Her friends on the other side stared at him with total and utter shock. They too couldn't believe what had just happened.

Before anyone could say anything or before Jen tried to take another step towards the gateway, Mewtwo swatted a hand upward. The gateway began to fade out of existence, but not before his alternate looked back at Jen one last time with a blank and unrecognizing expression.

Jen was frozen in Mewtwo's arms as she stared at the spot where the gateway had once been. Her legs felt like they were about to give way from underneath her, while her heart felt like it had been shattered.

The clones looked back at Mewtwo and Jen with smiles on their faces, but when they noticed the hurt and bewilderment in Jen's eyes the grins faltered. Emi carefully drifted over towards Jen and spoke in a soft and comforting tone. "Jen?"

Jen wasn't paying her friend or the clones any attention.

Hope; lost.

Her friends and Mewtwo; gone.

Her heart; crushed into tiny, sharp fragments that threatened to slice into her being if she moved.

A single raindrop fell onto her cheek as thunder rumbled in the distance. The clones and Mewtwo looked up just as more rain began to fall on the island.

Mewtwo lifted Jen up into his arms as he projected a large force field around the group. One stray raindrop seemed to have slipped through the force field and land on his chest. Mewtwo ignored it, but flinched and looked down at Jen when he felt another one hit his fur.

It wasn't the rain that he was feeling. Jen was crying. "_I'm sorry, my Jen. It had to be done._"

"Can we go inside now? Please?" Charizard begged as he used one of his wings to shield his tail. They may have been underneath Mewtwo's shielding, but that didn't make the fire type any less cautious about getting his flame wet.

The others silently agreed as they all crossed the outer terrain of New Island and back into the fortress.

An hour later

Jen sat against the back of Mewtwo's chair as he watched all of the clones return to their proper regions. He had offered her the chair, but she had silently refused without making eye contact. Now she was just staring at her feet that were sprawled out before her.

"Would you like to go to the Tree? We can leave right now if you want." Mewtwo offered as he looked down at Jen from his chair. All he could see of her was her feet.

Jen didn't respond. She was still too mad at him to answer, but even if she did reply, she would have told him that she never wanted to return to the Tree. It would only serve as a painful reminder for her of the weeks she spent training with the Mews and her cousin.

Mewtwo sighed heavily before moving from his chair to sit beside Jen. "I know you're furious with me, Jen, but if I let my other keep his memories, then he would have-"

Jen looked at him with puffy, red and exhausted eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears. "…"

"Jen…" Mewtwo began as extended an arm to pull her close and comfort her, but Jen stood before he could touch her. She didn't want him touching her. He could see her shoulders shaking ever so slightly as she tried to bite back the tears that were once again building up in her eyes. "Would you like to go to bed?"

She didn't respond to him. Instead, she walked quietly out of the lookout room and into the bedroom.

Mewtwo quickly followed to find her walking numbly towards the chaise chair. He drifted over to her side and gently grabbed her uninjured arm. "Jen, you don't need to sleep on the chair. The bed is yours now too."

Jen pulled her arm away from him and looked at the bed from the corner of her eye. She hesitated for a moment before kicking off her shoes and crawling across the mattress. She winced and grimaced each time she put pressure on her injured arm, but she made sure to keep silent as she laid down with her back to Mewtwo.

Unfortunately, her silence didn't keep Mewtwo from sensing her pain. The mattress dipped as he edged closer to her. He placed an arm on either side of her, hoping to get a better view of her arm that she was now trying to hide from him.

"Jen, let me see your arm."

Jen shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Please?"

The girl slowly looked up at him. There was reluctance and a hint of anger in her eyes that accompanied her exhaustion. She let lose a quiet sigh before rolling over and holding her arm up to him.

Mewtwo took her arm gently in one of his hands and examined the bite. "We should have had this looked at earlier. How much does it still hurt?"

Jen just stared at him with glassy eyes.

Mewtwo glanced at the bite mark. It would need to be cleaned or healed before an infection set in. "Let me take of it." He said softly as he kissed the wound.

The sting of the bite gradually faded as the bite wound sealed and formed a soft pink scar. Jen pulled her arm towards her chest and looked at the scar. Her expression didn't change as she rolled back over onto her side.

Mewtwo sighed as he laid down beside her. She was still upset, both with leaving her world and with Mewtwo for erasing her Mewtwo's memories, and she would undoubtedly be like that for a while. He would just need to be patient with her.

"Good night, my Jen. Sleep well."

Jen shut her eyes and curled her legs close to her chest as a silent sob escaped her.

Three months later

Jen was gradually starting to revert back to her old self again. The pain of leaving her friends and family was finally beginning to dull and fade, but she still couldn't get over Mewtwo. The memory of seeing him look at her and not recognizing her remained ever clear in her mind.

Thankfully, many of the clones had tried to help ease the pain and make her feel more at home. The young Pokemon even came to visit her as much as they could to try and comfort her as well. Honey had even made it her personal mission to try to make Jen smile at least twice every time she saw the older girl, which just so happened to be every day.

Now she was sitting in the stadium with the little ones running around the large field. Honey was behind her braiding her hair again. This time, it was a little neater than the little Pokemon's first attempt.

"Almost done." Honey chirped. She twisted and tied the last bit of Jen's hair into the braid and grinned. "Done! What'd ya think?"

Jen took the braid in her hand and nodded. "You're getting better, Honey. I like it."

"Do you?" Honey asked with a raised brow. "You might be saying it, but I'm not seeing it. Are you sure you like it?"

Jen gave Honey a soft smile. "I love it, Honey. Thank you."

Honey beamed. "You're welcome!" She looked over Jen's shoulder at the other children and grabbed Jen's hand. "Let's go play!"

"Not now, Honey."

Honey pouted and folded her paws across her chest. "Ppllleeeaaassseee?"

Some of the other children, who were in earshot, stopped and looked over at Jen. They all had pleading looks in their eyes.

Jen sighed as she felt her power to resist fade away. She gave the children an amused smile and stood. "Alright. What game shall we play?"

"Simon says!" Davy cried.

"I call being 'Simon' then!" Paz declared.

"But I decided the game. I should be 'Simon'."

"Should've called it faster." Paz snickered as he stood before all of his friends. "Simon says, stand on one foot."

"That's no fair!" A little Paris, Quinn, cried.

"Cheater!" A Krabby, Yui, whined.

Paz snickered. "Okay. Okay. Jump up and down."

Some of the children began jumping.

"Ha! I never said Simon says!"

All of the little ones who had fallen for the trick stopped and groaned. Some even mumbled a few complaints before stepping back to watch.

"Simon says, spin in circles."

The remaining children and Jen began spinning in circles. Paz was grinning mischievously as he watched his friends gradually become dizzier and dizzier.

"PPaaazz!" Some of the remaining children moaned.

The Piplup giggled at the sounds of their cries. "Spin faster. Simon says, spin faster."

"UGH!"

"We're gonna be sick!"

"Paz, not cool."

Paz and the little ones who were out snickered. They were enjoying this. "Simon says jump up and down."

"Phew…" Jac breathed as he stopped spinning. A few other children followed his lead and began jumping.

"Simon never said stop spinning." Honey pointed out as she continued spinning and jumping.

"Paz, you're mean."

A weak smile crept across Jen's lips as her gaze occasionally fell upon the grinning children. Even though they were at the mercy of Paz's 'Simon says' commands, they were all still having fun.

"Alright. Simon says, stop."

Everyone immediately stopped and started wobbling from their dizziness. Some even giggled as they attempted to stay up.

Even Jen's vision seemed to be spinning a little bit, but not enough for her to miss the approaching parent clones. It was growing close to the end of the day, and it was usually around this time that they returned to the mainland.

"Simon says, keep playing!" Paz cried when he saw his dad coming for him. "Actually, better idea. Simon says, Jen has to make sure our parents don't make us leave."

Jen chuckled and looked over at the parents. They also found the command to be funny as well.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Davy asked.

"It's getting late, dear." Davy's mother replied as she picked up her son. "And we stayed last night."

"But can't we stay one more night? Please?"

"Can we stay?" Honey asked her dad.

"Not tonight. We all need to return home." The Lucario replied.

The children groaned in protest, but eventually followed their parents out of the stadium and towards the edge of the island.

Jen watched as they all filed out before slowly turning towards the main hall. She could see a few clones still within the hall, but she didn't know how much longer they would be staying. Her gaze also landed on Mewtwo, who was speaking with Venusaur.

It had taken her quite a while to…mostly forgive him for erasing her Mewtwo's memories. She was still bitter about it, but she couldn't retain a grudge against him. One, because he looked like her Mewtwo and treated her as he—her Mewtwo—did…And two, even though he had committed the unthinkable, Jen still loved him. Plus, he had spent the past three months trying to help her adjust to her new life in this world.

She quietly walked into the hall, but instead of nearing Mewtwo and Venusaur, Jen made her way to the spiral staircase. Jen glanced over at Mewtwo one more time before venturing upwards into the lookout room.

The room was illuminated by all three screens, which showed her three different views of Kalos. One in particular that Jen was more concerned about was a bird's eye view of White's facility. Mewtwo had allowed her to see the facility via the lookout's monitors, but refused to let her go visit White. The truce was still in effect, but he did not trust the humans.

Jen could just make out the facility doorway from the camera angle. "_I wonder how White's doing…_"

The sound of someone landing softly behind her suddenly caught her attention, but she didn't have to look to know who it was. Two grey arms embraced her from behind and held her around her shoulders. "How was your day?" He asked.

"It was good. Yours?"

Mewtwo nuzzled the crook of her neck. "It was good as well. Although, it's better now that I can spend the rest of it with you."

Jen turned her head to face Mewtwo. His expression was filled with content and adoration. Her heart sunk at the familiar sight.

"Still not completely forgiven, hmm?"

Jen leaned into him and returned the embrace. She didn't like hearing the guilty tone in his voice. "I understand why you erased his memories and…I guess it was for…the better."

Mewtwo retained a blank expression as he hid his surprise. He was taken aback by her words, but made no comment as she continued.

"As unforgivable as it was, you did…it would have been harder if we both remembered each other." Jen added as she ran his fingers over his fur. "Can I please ask you for something, Mewtwo?"

"Anything, my Jen." He responded as he stroked the back of her hair.

Jen pursed her lips as she quickly thought over how she was going to voice her request. "I've been thinking about this for some time now, and I want you to make me forget. I want to forget about the pain."

"You've been thinking about this for a while?"

"Mewtwo…it's been three months and I've made my decision."

Mewtwo didn't know whether or not to be relieved or concerned. "And how was this decision made?"

"I saw him…he doesn't remember me."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them before Mewtwo broke the silence. "You saw my alternate? Did you cross back over to your world without me knowing?" There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Jen shook her head. "I saw him in a few visions. He's not with the others anymore. Mewtwo returned to his cave, while everyone else either returned home or to the Tree." She had seen Red and Ash visiting their mom before leaving to join Libby and Lacy and become a part of their organization. Her Pokemon, on the other hand, remained with Mew at the Tree of Beginning. And as for Mewtwo…he was alone again.

Jen grimaced as her mind replayed the vision of seeing him standing on the stone platform. "…"

"How much do you want to forget?"

"…I want to remember that he and Mew were my teachers. I want to remember him and my family." The words felt forced on Jen's tongue.

"Very well." Mewtwo lifted a hand to her forehead.

"Wait."

"Having second thoughts, love?"

Jen pursed her lips. There was a small trace of doubt and reluctance in her chest to go through with the memory wipe.

"Jen?"

"I want to remember that Giovanni died in my old world. I need to remember that my family is safe."

Mewtwo nodded. "I can do that. Anything else?"

"…Make sure I don't forget you?"

The grey Legendary chuckled. "Alright." His eyes glowed a bright blue as he began erasing Jen's memories of his alternate.

Jen shut her eyes as the last few memories of her Mewtwo faded and became nothing. Now, the only memories she had of him were of her time at the Tree and during the last few moments of Giovanni's life.

Of course, Mewtwo had to change and extend a few events in order for her memories to make sense. The last thing they needed was for her to become suspicious of any blanks in her memory. Mewtwo would just need to remember to tell the others about Jen's memory loss.

"Jen?"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as a stray tear fell down her cheek. She slowly lifted a hand to her cheek and touched the tear.

"Jen?" Mewtwo repeated.

She looked up at him and grinned. "Uh-Huh?"

"Are you alright?" The tear, to Mewtwo, was something to be worried about.

"I am. It's just a stray tear. Guess I had something in my eye?" She replied while rubbing her eye. "Don't worry about it, love. It's probably nothing."

Mewtwo felt his nerves ease as she gave him another smile.

She cocked her head to the side and leaned into him with a concerned look in her eyes. "Is something the matter, Mewtwo? You look…troubled."

"No. Nothing's the matter." Mewtwo responded as he wiped away the remains of the tear. She was officially his and his alone.

"Good." Jen beamed. She stood on her tip-toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you, Mewtwo."

The grey Legendary couldn't help, but smile. Hearing her make the amorous confession warmed his heart. Before she could move back, Mewtwo placed on the back of her head and another on her lower back as he crushed her lips with his.

The smooth feel and taste of her lips as they fit to his was invigorating. He wanted more of her, and judging on how she was returning his affection, the desire was mutual.

He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ran his mouth down her neck, feeling the soft beating of Jen's pulse underneath her skin, while Jen caressed the crown of his head with her nose.

She giggled as she felt his tongue drag across her collarbone, and kissed him on the head. "Shall we take this somewhere else, my love?" She purred.

Mewtwo looked up at her and grinned. Desire was in his eyes. "We shall, my Jen."

And with that, he flew with her still holding onto him into the bedroom and kinetically shut the door behind them.


	47. I'm Doing This Because I Love You

Jen began walking towards the gateway when Mewtwo suddenly stopped her. She looked up at him with curiosity and hope in her eyes. "…"  
>"Leave your gem." Mewtwo ordered.<br>Jen had almost forgotten about it. She felt the lump it formed in her pocket and grimaced as the hope in her eyes faded. She didn't want to leave it behind, but…if she kept it, she would only be reminded, and even tempted to return to her home.  
>Reluctantly, she slipped her hand into her pocket and fished the gem out. It dangled by the thin string and sparkled in the air. "…"<br>"My dear, are you alright? You…you don't look very happy. Are you not glad that this is finally over with? That Giovanni…er, our Giovanni is gone?" Colress asked as he moved away from his controls.  
>"My dear?" Mewtwo repeated with a hint of irritation in his voice.<br>Colress looked at Mewtwo with a hint of uneasiness in his eyes. "It's just a nickname I have for her. Nothing more, nothing less."  
>Mewtwo glowered at Colress, while Jen approached Mewtwo, who was still lying unconsciously on the lab table. He wouldn't know that she had left until well after the gateway was closed. She placed the gem in Mewtwo's hand and closed his fingers around it.<br>She stroked the fur on top of Mewtwo's head and planted a light kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye, Mewtwo…_I love you._" Jen whispered before standing up and turning towards Mewtwo, who was standing over the gateway's controls, and the gateway.  
>Giovanni and the remaining scouts, with the exception of Black, White, and John, had crossed back over to their world, and were now waiting for them to cross over as well. Though, Giovanni eyed Mewtwo cautiously as he examined Colress's control panel. "What are you doing?"<br>Mewtwo ignored the man's question as he proceeded to do something to the controls.  
>Jen, on the other hand, didn't bother to check to see what he was doing. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her Mewtwo before she had to leave for the other world. "<em>I don't want to leave.<em>"  
>Mewtwo glanced over at Jen to see her still standing beside his unconscious other. There was a melancholy, but also adoring look in her eyes.<br>"Are you ready to leave, Mewtwo?" Blastoise asked.  
>"Hmm? In a moment. Jen."<br>The girl slowly turned her gaze towards Mewtwo. She bit her lip and reluctantly walked away from the lab table.  
>"My dear, what's…what are you doing?" Colress asked as Jen stood beside Mewtwo. "You're not going to be leaving with them…are you?"<br>Ash, Red, and N's heads shot up as Colress voiced his question. The distress in his voice also sent them on edge. The three boys stood from their seats and proceeded towards Colress. Unfortunately, Venusaur and Charizard blocked their way.  
>"Jen, stop! Don't go!"<br>Jen's head snapped over to the lab doors to see White, both of her sisters, and their Pokemon bursting through the door. They didn't get very far as each one of them slammed into a blue force field. However, the alternate humans and their Pokemon were now missing.  
>"White?!" Jen gasped when she noticed that her alternate was missing. "Mewtwo, where's White and Black?"<br>Mewtwo motioned towards the gateway.  
>Jen glanced inside to see White, Black, John, and their Pokemon standing amongst the group of scouts. White and Black looked back at the gateway and sprinted for the opening. Their attempts to cross back over were in vain as the gateway was blocked by a blue force field.<br>"Let my little sister go!" Libby barked as she pounded her hands against the shield. "Don't you dare take her away from me! She's my baby sister!"  
>Jen tried to take a step towards Libby and her Pokemon, but was stopped as Mewtwo turned her around to face him. She tried to retain a blank expression, but Mewtwo could see the sorrow in her eyes.<br>She may have agreed to leave with him, but she would never truly be happy in his world. He would only be hurting her…And even though she had admitted to loving him, he would never completely have her heart. She loved his alternate more.  
>"You love him more." Mewtwo stated with a heavy sigh.<br>Jen flinched at the sudden statement while the clones and everyone watched on curiously. "H-Huh?"  
>"Huh?" Everyone else repeated.<br>"I told you before, Jen. I want you to be happy, and if that means I must let you go, then so be it."  
>The lab was silent as Mewtwo's words sunk in. He was letting Jen stay. Joy filled the girl's heart as she hugged the tall Legendary.<br>Mewtwo slowly enclosed her in an embrace and held her for a long time. He wanted to take her and make her his, but her happiness mattered more to him. He pressed his lips to her forehead one last time before releasing her.  
>He turned towards the gateway and was met with multiple wide eyes. Even Giovanni looked stunned by the sudden turn of events. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave the Legendary a grateful nod.<br>Before anyone else could make a comment Mewtwo waved a hand at the controls, switching the location of the gateway.  
>New Island.<br>Jen stared at the island through the gateway. Another smile crossed her face as the knowledge of her being able to stay crossed her mind. However, it slowly dwindled to a small frown as Mewtwo and his clones wordlessly crossed through the gateway. Only Emi seemed to glance back at her, but it was only for a brief peek. Jen couldn't help feeling a little remorseful for Mewtwo, but at the same time very grateful. "_Thank you, Mewtwo._"  
>Neither he nor any of his clones responded or looked back at her as the gateway closed behind them and shut down. Everyone in the lab remained silent and unmoving for a moment as their minds slowly register the fact that the mission was over and they were, for once in a very long time, free from Team Rocket.<br>Although, as soon as Libby and everyone else snapped back to their senses, they all pounced on Jen due to the fact that Mewtwo's force field vanished as soon as the gateway closed. Mew was the first to nail her with a surprise hug.  
>"Never do that again, Jen." The little Legendary whined.<br>"Whatever Mew just said, I second it you big jerk!" Libby wailed as she nearly suffocated Jen in a bear hug. "You were gonna leave me again with a cruddy goodbye! Mind you, you didn't even really say goodbye this time. Jerk!"  
>Jen didn't know how to respond other than hugging her older sister back.<br>"No more making deals, Jen. Got it?" Haunter said firmly as he, Vulpix, and Rattata joined in on the hug. "No joke. No more deals."  
>"Alright. I promise." Jen replied softly as she embraced her Pokemon.<br>"So…where to now?" Colress asked. The others could hear the want in his tone of voice to leave the Rocket base. To be honest, they all wanted to return to the surface and leave the dreaded place behind them.  
>Jen glanced over at Mewtwo, who was still conked out on the lab table. Freeing herself from her friends, she walked quietly over to him and knelt down so she was at eye-level with him. Who knew how much longer he would be out like this.<br>"We can carry him, ya know." Mew teased. "It may be easier."  
>"I agree, Mew. Colress, can you use your gateway one more time and get us onto the surface?" N requested. "We'll carry Mewtwo through."<br>"I can do that. Any preferences on where I should have our destination?" Colress asked as his fingers hovered eagerly over the controls.  
>The group exchanged glances.<br>"That kind of depends." Latias said, finally breaking the silence. "I'd like to return to Altomare just in case Miss Bianca and her grandfather have returned. If not, then Pallet Town."  
>"Err…how about no to Pallet Town." Haunter and Vulpix grimaced. "Our former master is still there…hopefully."<br>"But what if Ash and Red want to see their mom? Red hasn't seen her in years, and I'm sure she would love to see him again." Pikachu -Red's Pikachu- stated. "Colress can open a gateway for us to Pallet Town so the boys can see their mom. We can meet up with you guys later if you want."  
>"We could do that, but-"<br>"Red needs something to cheer him up." Espeon said as she looked up at her trainer.  
>Jen and the others followed her gaze towards Red. He looked back at them with a puzzled expression, but Jen could see the sorrow that he was trying to conceal within his eyes. He still missed Amy.<br>"_Red…_" Jen looked around the lab for Amy, but neither she nor her Pokemon could be seen. The organization that Libby worked with must have taken them while they were arresting all of the Teams. She turned her attention back towards Libby and spoke softly as to not alert Red. "Lib, uh…Amy?"  
>"Who's Amy?" Libby asked in an equally hushed tone.<br>"_Red's girlfriend. She was brought in here earlier with her Pokemon, but…um…she_-"  
>"<em>Long, black hair, very pale, Pokemon surrounding her all teary-eyed?" Libby asked. "Yeah. I saw her. Agent Phil took…WAIT?! RED HAS A GIRLFRIEND?! <em>Why am I always the last one to be told stuff like this?! Jeez, guys, what else haven't you all told me?"  
>"Libby, shut up!" Jen hissed as she tried to hush her sister, who had switched over to using her physical voice to speak.<br>"Aww! Come here, Red, you little womanizer you!" Libby chirped as she reached out to yank her mute cousin into a tight embrace.  
>Red looked over his shoulder with wide eyes as Libby approached him with her arms outstretched. There was amusement and a hint of horror in his expression. He took a few steps back from Libby, while his Pokemon and the others couldn't help, but chuckle a little at the scene going on before them.<br>Jen grabbed her sister and pulled her back before she could tackle their smirking cousin. "_Not helping, Libby!_"  
>"So, have we all decided on where to go?" Colress pressed. He was losing his patience.<br>"Anywhere outside would do. Viridian Forest." Jen said, naming the first place she could think of at the moment. She didn't really care where they wound up, just as long as they left the base.  
>Colress nodded and let his fingers fly over the controls. The gateway whirled to life and opened, revealing a cluster of vibrant, green trees and tall grass as far as the eye could see. The sound of Pokemon scurrying about the forest and the air blowing through the leaves of the tree filled the room.<br>"Ooh! Let's go! Let's go!" Mew squealed. She spun in the air, grabbed Vulpix, and dove through the gateway. "FFrrrreeee!"  
>Rattata, Haunter, and Latias tailed behind the hyper Legendary. Ash nudged Red in the side and gestured towards the gateway, silently asking if he was ready to leave. Red nodded and motioned for his Pokemon to follow them to the surface.<br>None of them hesitated as they all crossed over to the surface, leaving N, Colress, the sisters, and Mewtwo in the lab.  
>N looked over at Jen and Libby. "Ladies first?"<br>"Ooh, what a gentleman. Come on, Jen. Grab your mon and let's go." Libby snickered.  
>Jen rolled her eyes humoredly at her sister. "<em>My mon? Funny, Lib<em>."  
>N walked up beside her and motioned towards Mewtwo. "Would you like some help? I can carry him too."<br>"Sure. Colress, you coming?" Jen asked as she and N carefully lifted Mewtwo off of the lab table.  
>"I'll cross over after you all. I want to render this machine unusable just in case someone stumbles upon this base. It would be a shame if some Team grunt or scientist would stumble upon my work and use it." Colress stated as his fingers flew over the controls. "Go. I'm tired of being in this place."<br>Neither Jen nor N hesitated as they carried Mewtwo through the archway. "Help me lay him down by one of the trees."  
>N nodded, but didn't move when Jen tried to walk with Mewtwo over to a nearby tree. "I don't think that'll be necessary." He let go of Mewtwo and took a step back.<br>Jen slowly looked up at Mewtwo to see him looking down at her with relief in his eyes. The corners of Jen's mouth curled up into a broad smile. "Hello, Mewt-"  
>Mewtwo wrapped both of his arms around Jen and cradled her close to his chest. He didn't hesitate to crush her lips with his. Jen lifted a hand to caress his cheek as Mewtwo slowly broke the kiss and placed a hand over her's, holding her hand closer to him. "I thought I'd lost you again."<br>Jen shook her head and leaned into him. "Never again, love. I am yours and yours alone. I love you, Mewtwo."  
>"And I you, Jen."<p>

A few days later—On the other side  
>Mewtwo had found himself roaming over the ocean in no particular direction. He had to clear his thoughts again, which were starting to grow cloudy with concern for the girl he once called his mate. She may have been safe from her world's Giovanni, but he still couldn't stop thinking about her.<br>She had her Mewtwo, the one she truly loved, with her. Plus, she was happy…right? Was his alternate treating her well?  
>If only there was a way for him to find out if she was alright. Unfortunately, there was a very slim chance that the Colress from this side would allow him to use the gateway.<br>Land suddenly appeared below him as he flew over a region. He glanced down to see multiple groups of clones roaming around below him. They all looked content. Good.  
>Mewtwo looked ahead of him again, but his attention was focused on the being trailing a little ways behind him. She had been following him for a while now, trying to keep her distance and remain undetected, but there was no way anyone could go unnoticed by his telepathic abilities. "How much longer are you planning on following me, Emi?"<br>Both Emi and the Kanto clones had been keeping a close eye on him ever since they returned from Jen's world. They were all concerned for him. He was spending less and less time at New Island and more time wandering regions, although, he occasionally used these sporadic flights to check on his friends and clones within their regions.  
>The random disappearances worried the Kanto clones and Emi greatly along with most of the other clones. It wouldn't have bothered them if he visited those whom he was checking on, but, much to their disliking, he was becoming more remote.<br>"The others and I have been worried about you, Mewtwo. You haven't been yourself lately." Emi responded as she flew faster to catch up to him.  
>"You do not need to concern yourself with-"<br>"You miss Jen. We all can tell." Emi pointed out as she stopped him from flying any farther. "Don't you?"  
>Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at her and sighed heavily. "Emi, it does not concern you. I appreciate the fact that you and the others are trying to help, but I do not need any. I only wish to be alone with my thoughts."<br>"You've been doing that for some time now. Has it really been helping?"  
>"Please leave me be, Emi." Mewtwo ordered lightly as he tried to move past her.<br>"Would you go back to being your old self again if you got to see her one last time?" Emi persisted. She was going to give him help whether Mewtwo wanted it or not.  
>Mewtwo froze before meeting her gaze with a questioning look.<br>Emi lifted her hand up and yanked something off of her wrist. She then held the small trinket up for Mewtwo to see. It was Jen's gem. "I—uh-took it before we left when no one was paying attention."  
>Mewtwo's eyes were locked onto the gem.<br>"I was told that it enabled her to not only cross through worlds, but to peer into them. I thought you may want to use it to check on her, ease your mind…Or should I get rid of it. I can if you want me to do so."  
>Mewtwo continued to stare at the gem for a moment before taking it from Emi's outstretched hand. He held the gleaming gem up by its string and looked back over at the waiting Gardevoir. "Thank you, Emi."<p>

Within Kalos—Still in the alternate world  
>Lysandre paced his office, jaw locked in frustration. It had been a few days since Giovanni and his scouts had completed their mission in the other world, but the Frenchman was only finding out about it now. To top it all off, he still hadn't been given the chance to meet the Mew girl, Mi.<br>"You still don't trust me, le faites vous (_do you_), Giovanni? I allowed you and the people of Kanto to reside in a facility here in Kalos, and this is how you repay me? By going behind my back and hiding things from me? Connard (_Bastard_)! I thought we were friends." Lysandre huffed.  
>He looked at his Holo Caster and phone. He wanted—been wanting to contact Giovanni and demand an explanation.<br>The former Rocket Boss had contacted all of the other regions asking for their aid, but completely left him and the citizens of the Kalos facility in the dark. Okay, so the facility just contained those who were a part of Team Flare.  
>Giovanni wasn't still bitter about him leaving non-Flare citizens out of his facility, was he? It had been eight years already. Besides, he had offered Giovanni help earlier to find the Mew girl and her alternate…even though it did take some motivation before the Team Flare Leader agreed.<br>"I offered my aid to him. Twice in the past two days. What more does he want me to do?" Lysandre growled. "I am trying to keep the peace between us."  
>He ran a hand through his orange hair and scowled. There was a desire to have things return to the way they were before the Mew girl arrived, but her coming did hold some good.<br>Her being in the world could lead towards a potential for a perfect world without clones. A perfect, beautiful world where humans could live and reign on the surface once again.  
>All he would need to do was discover how she became a hybrid; how she became more evolved. With her secret uncovered, the rest of humanity could advance their own genetics and take back the world.<br>The only set back the Frenchman currently faced at the moment was not having Mi with him. Truth be told, he would need both Mi and her alternate. One to be used for harvesting the evolved genes, while the other to be used for testing.  
>With them, Lysandre could take back the surface—the world itself—for humanity. No, for Team Flare. The rest of humanity; the cruel, cold, and ugly side of humanity would be left to fend for itself in the coming new age.<br>Through the girls, he could start the world anew with Team Flare as a new and stronger form of humanity, while he ruled as its supreme king.  
>"Le monde vais devenir belle."<br>("_The world will become beautiful._")

La Fin?

**A/N: So, do you guys like this ending better? For those that are confused, this is the Canon Ending. The last 'ending' was what could have happened if Jen left for the alternate world. **

**I will be writing another Pokemon related story (I'm Human), but it will not be the third book. I'm still planning the third book's plot. You can find my next story here, Quotev, or Wattpad. Hope you all enjoyed the Second Book! See ya next time!**


End file.
